Dead Promises
by NextGeneration
Summary: He had been forced to live in a world of pain but he would risk it all to save him.Leo and the sisters,however,are fed up with future consequences so they team up with the Elders to learn the truth and force Chris to relive things he would like to forget.
1. Trust Is A Precious Commodity

**Disclaimer: **Hey, I decided to give an actual story a shot. Well I realise that my one-shots and series are stories, but I was like - "hey! I should write an honest to God story and see what happens!" Therefore, this is the result, but I still don't own charmed. I hate stating that all the time, it really makes me depressed people. 'I don't own Charmed' 'I don't own Charmed' 'I _don't _own _Charmed_.' I sound like a broken record, but I still don't own Charmed. But hey, here's to hoping that someday that I will own it. If you're going to dream, might as well dream big, huh?

The plot to this story and my series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hellhounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! In addition, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is my first attempt at an actual story so I have _no idea _how this is going to turn out. I hope it turns out okay because I actually enjoy writing, and I have a lot of fun with my one shots and my series - but neither one of them are actual stories. So here is my attempt, mostly because how everyone acted when we learned who Chris was annoyed me _so_ much it isn't fit. It was funny _how _they found out, it was how quickly their issues were resolved that annoyed me. So here is my attempt, and just as a note some of the people from my series are going to appear [such as Caleb (the half-manticore) and Emily (The 'sweet little psychic' from Witch Wars]. Those of you that read my series, I'm pretty sure you know who they are and understand _why _they would be in here, but if you don't read it (you should, lol) I'll introduce anyone not officially from Charmed, then I will tell you who they are and all that nonsense in the story.

This is set after PRINCE CHARMED.

**Dead Promises**

**Summary:** Chris had known many things in his life; pain being one of the most common ones. Despite all of that, he was willing to endure emotional hell to save his brother. Since the death of his mother, he had been forced to live in a world of pain but he would risk it all to save _him _- even if it meant lying to the ones he loves. Leo and the sisters, however, are fed up with future consequences and they team up with the Elders to learn the truth and force Chris to relive things he would like to forget.

* * *

Chapter One : Trust Is A Precious Commodity

Paige rolled her eyes as Phoebe, once again, tried to get through to Leo and Piper who were set in their ways. Apparently, nothing could be said to make them trust Chris. Not that the youngest Charmed One was surprised; it wasn't as if Chris had given the two parents many reasons to trust him. But Phoebe was just as stubborn as both Leo and Piper; meaning she wasn't giving up any time either.

"Would you two just listen to me?" Phoebe yelled at her sister and her brother-in-law, no her ex-brother-in, no her - whatever the hell he was. "Chris in the past, here to save _your _son, the least we can do is hear him out and get to the bottom of things. He has never done anything to harm Wyatt or this family!"

"He tried to have us bind Wyatt's powers, Phoebe!" Piper wailed.

"He sent me to Valhalla!" Leo shouted at the same time.

Something that caused Phoebe to bite back a groan of frustration as it threatened to spill over. There was only so much she could take of this. Chris was here to help them. He was here to make sure they _'got it right this time,'_ that had been how he had put it. Whatever his reason, he was here to save Wyatt; to most parents that would be plenty. Apparently not to these two, not Piper and Leo. Stubborn people.

Phoebe looked pointedly at Leo, "I just think it would be best that we know the truth," she said as calmly as she could manage but her patience was running thin. "Before we throw accusations. Evidence then actions! You do not condemn a man, who could be innocent, to death without proof, Leo! Do you have _any _proof that it was Chris that sent you there?"

"I can't believe you're defending Chris over me!" Leo shouted back in return, shaking his head at the woman he considered to be his family. "Have I ever steered you wrong?" He asked, seeing Phoebe didn't have an answer, he continued. "Have I? I don't trust Chris," he declared for what felt like the umpteenth time as he looked over to Wyatt would was securely being held on Piper's hip. "Especially not where Wyatt is concerned."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked at the current eldest Charmed One, "Piper-" she began, her mouth falling open when Piper shook her head to cut her off. "Piper," she repeated a little more firmly, "why is it that you're so determined to prove that Chris is evil?" She questioned, "He saved Wyatt from The Order!"

"After he tried to have us bind his powers, Phoebe!" Piper pointed out as she held Wyatt in her arms and smiled at the little boy in her arms. "Which was _before _he had the nerve to say that Wyatt, Phoebe, Wyatt _of all people_ grows up to be the future of all _evil_!"

That was the real reason Piper couldn't believe Chris. She couldn't believe that her baby turned out evil. There was no way that _her_ little boy grew up to terrorize the world with his powers. There was no way her baby boy would grow up to kill; anything other than demons that is. Chris was lying. He had to be. As long as she was still breathing, she would never allow anything to happen to Wyatt; he would remain good.

Little did she know that she would stay true to her promise. Wyatt wouldn't turn evil, not until she died anyway. Before then the seed of corruption had been there. It hadn't come out until Wyatt was sixteen though on the anniversary of his mother's death. Piper had been the stressor.

"And yet he came back to _save _him," Paige piped up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table while the others were debating over what to do with Chris. Seeing the hate-filled, withering glares that Leo and Piper sent her way, Paige didn't even notice the look of thanks Phoebe was sending her. "Just saying!" She defended, "Chris didn't do anything to _harm_, Wyatt! Sure, he almost made us bind his powers, but that wouldn't have harmed, Wyatt! It would have been reversible!"

"Meaning he's not good! There is no way anyone on the side of _good_ would want Wyatt's powers to be bound!" Piper pointed out as she began pacing back and forth with Wyatt securely in her arms. "Wyatt is from two sources of _pure good_," Piper pointed out, as she looked at Leo whose face was only described by grim. Before Chris had come along Leo had been a much happier man, Chris just seemed to make Leo forget that. Hell, before Chris came along they were a family! He was the one that took Leo from their family, from her and Wyatt. "I'm with Leo," she said after a few minutes of tension. "I don't trust him either."

Paige rolled her eyes at the only oldest sister she had even had; Prue had died before she had ever met her. "Okay, you don't trust Chris and Leo doesn't trust Chris," she said as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Nice to know where you two stand," she said as she looked at Wyatt. "Wyatt, however, does trust Chris."

"Because Chris is a lying, manipulative, bitchy white lighter," Piper stopped herself to correct her words. "_Half _white lighter," she corrected. "Let's not forget that detail! He is a _half white lighter _who weaseled himself into our lives, manipulating and deceiving at us at every turn, and Wyatt isn't even a year old yet!" She defended. "Of course he trusts Chris!" She yelled, causing Wyatt to whimper slightly from where he was in his mother's arms. "Chris has been around for a while; Wyatt is just used to him! Plus he saved Wyatt; Wyatt just probably feels he can trust him!"

"Exactly!" Phoebe said simply, "Wyatt trusts him and Chris _saved _Wyatt!" She pointed out as she looked at her sister with a victorious look on her face. "Meaning that Chris isn't at all evil, maybe he has a few alterative motives, but he isn't evil! So sue me, but I happen to think he deserves to be treated better than a common criminal."

Leo crossed his arms, "since you brought it up, why don't we talk about alterative motives. How do you know that he isn't manipulating _everything _to better _his _future, Phoebe?" He demanded, "How can you have so much faith in him? You have _no _reason to trust him, you've said so yourself, you can't get a reading off of him!"

"That does not mean he is evil!"

"Do you trust him?" Leo shot back. "I mean honestly trust him? We have no way of knowing what Chris' true intentions are! For all we know he just might want Wyatt out of his way, and yes Chris said Wyatt turns evil, but it wouldn't be the first time he lied, Phoebe!"

"So?" Phoebe retorted, now receiving looks of disbelief from everyone in the room; including Wyatt who seemed to be starring intently at his yelling aunt. "May I remind you Leo of a certain once white lighter who _lied _to his charges for weeks pretending to a handy man to earn their trust?"

"That was different Phoebe! I was a white lighter; it is protocol for a white lighter to have a cover story in order to get close to their charges!" Leo defended, his face flushing red as he starred at Phoebe in scepticism, unable to believe she was trying to turn this around on him.

"And Chris is from the future!" Phoebe defended as she looked to Piper. "We have traveled to the future and the past; you _know _we're not supposed to give up to many details unless we want to mess up the whole damn timeline!"

"Chris' reason for being here is to change the damn future!" Piper snapped as she whirled around to glare at her younger sister. "He's supposed to give us details so we can _change the future_," she said sarcastically as she formed quotation marks with her fingers as she quoted the annoying future boy. "But oh no, he can't because there are too many _future consequences_." She snarled.

"It was supposed to be a surgical strike!"

"Now you sound like _him_!" Piper spat, not even bothering to keep the anger of disgust out of her voice as she thought of Chris. He had orbed in from the future, turned her life upside down and _ruined _it. _He _was the reason everything was so messed up! "He's lucky I don't blow his ass to the future!"

Phoebe's eyes went wide as she heard the serious tone in Piper's voice. "Piper," she said slowly as she watched her sister. "He's only part white lighter, that means that blowing him up may hurt him!"

Piper narrowed her eyes and steeled her gaze. "So?"

"_PIPER_!"

Piper rolled her eyes and began bouncing a fussing Wyatt on her hip as she rolled her eyes at her sister. "Fine," she hissed as she smiled tightly at Phoebe. "I'll concentrate on his _white lighter _side so it doesn't hurt him," she promised. "Much."

Paige rubbed her temples as she sat at the table, never in her life had she imagined that Chris would cause this much of an uproar in her family home. She was unaware though of the fact the ninety percent of the future arguments that would take place in this house would be between Piper and Leo, all centering on Chris.

"I think Chris has done a lot of good since he's been here," Paige pointed out warily. "He saved my life after all!" She said as she thought about when Chris had first appeared in their lives; saving her from death. Sure she had been imprisoned as a stony prison as a statue but they had found a way to get her out of that.

"That doesn't matter, Paige," Leo stated simply. Seeing the look on her face, he shook his head, "that's not what I meant!" He defended when he saw Paige and Phoebe giving him a dirty look. "But all the good he's done could be a part of his plan; to better his future. He's lied to us before to weasel his way in; this wouldn't be the first time."

"Or he could just be following the rules of time travel," Paige pointed out.

"Or he could be lying!" Leo said angrily. Why was it only Piper listening to him? All he wanted was the best for Wyatt and something told him that Chris' actions and motives were not what was best for his son. He may be an Elder now, but that did not change the fact that he was a father. His child came first. He was a father first, Elder second.

Chris, however, would probably argue against that point.

"Look, I know that Chris hasn't been the most forthcoming with information," Phoebe said. "And I don't trust him entirely, but would you look at it from his perspective for a moment, please?" She begged as she threw her hands around in frustration. "He's in the past, in a time where he knows absolutely no one minus the _five _year old version of Bianca, so I very much doubt that he would go hang out with her. He's back here all alone to save _my nephew_, my _family_." Seeing that Piper and Leo were about to go off again, Phoebe held her hand up to stop him. "Now, I don't want to believe that Wyatt grows up to be the future of all evil anymore than you do," she said simply as she smiled at her nephew. "But at the moment, we're all Chris has."

Piper let out an angry huff, "that's depressing."

Phoebe nodded, "and Chris' intentions could be good."

Leo shook his head. "I can't believe that," he said simply as he grimaced at the very thought of Chris being - he paused - _good_. "He's done too much for me to turn the blind eye again. I already told him that trust is a precious commodity, once it's hard, it's hard to get back."

_But for the record, I trust you._

Leo shook the words away that he had said to the lost half white lighter. Sure, he had said that, but as he said; trust was hard to get back. If Chris could lie, so could he. Little did he know that it had been he that had taught Chris how to lie in the first place. With every lie, every broken promise, that had slowly helped shape Chris into the withdrawn person he was.

Paige sighed as she rested her head on the table. "Well then," she said slowly. "It seems to me as though the only way for this to get sorted out is for us to find out what Chris is really here to do."

Piper snorted, "I'm open to suggestions."

Everyone was quiet; no one knew what to do about Chris Perry. Any spell he would surely find a way to weasel his way out of somehow. He _would _find a loophole that was just who he was.

He must have been one hell of a teenager.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "well I'm going to find Chris," she said. Seeing that everyone else was going to object, she shook her head. "I'm not going to forgive him, but I am the only one here that can look at this objectively. And if Chris is right and that sweet little boy turns evil," she said as she smiled at Wyatt. "Then I am _not _going to push away our best chance away. Even if it is Chris," she said as she walked out of the kitchen and bounded up the stairs, her baby sister on her heels.

Piper shook her head. "I _cannot_ believe them!" She said as she handed Wyatt to his father and began pacing once again. "I mean, this is _Chris_!" She ranted, "He is nothing more than a lying, manipulative …"

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes as he flipped through the Book of Shadows in the attic, he knew he should take a break, but he did not have time for that. He was finally on a good patch -okay scratch that; he was on anything but a good patch with the sisters now. Letting out a huff Chris moved away from the book and rubbed his eyes, he knew it was stupid - letting it slip that Wyatt was the future force of all-evil. Of all the stupid things he had done!

That was almost as bad as splitting his parents up!

He was running out of time, he knew it - hell, with how jumpy he had been lately, the way he had been hunting demons he was surprised the sisters hadn't caught on, but then again, they weren't really the ones doing the vanquishing anymore. Since things had gotten worst, he hadn't sent them on as many non-stop vanquishes, which he figured was for the best. Besides, they knew he was part witch, so he could openly use his powers now. They had found out that guarded secret when Bianca had come back to bring him back to the future.

Bianca. Chris swallowed and took a deep breath at the thought of his _dead _fiancée, in all honesty, he trying not to think about it. He missed her, well he had missed her before she had come back, but at least then, he had known she was alive. Now though, the only thing that Chris had to hold onto was the belief that his brother, Wyatt, could be saved. It was not only Wyatt that Chris was worried about saving; it was his brother and the rest of the family. He could not dwell on the loss of Bianca she wouldn't want him to. He still had a mission to complete, and he could not let any issues he had get in the way of that. No matter how much it was draining him to keep his façade up, especially around his family.

At the same time, however, they were not his family, not yet anyway - assuming that someday they would be. He didn't know how he had messed up so bad, sure in the future he and the rest of the Resistance - his family - had decided that the best way for him to get in was to make place for himself as his aunts and mother's white lighter, but somehow he had messed up. He hadn't thought that Leo being an Elder would have made him leave his family, Chris' face turned into a scowl, but he should have. That was _exactly _what had happened in his time. It appeared as though Leo wouldn't change, and surprisingly Chris didn't care. Not anymore. He had given up the delusion that Leo would change a long time ago.

His estranged father, it turned out, was as much of a bastard in this time as in his own and now Chris was at risk. For whatever the reason, his parents' marriage hadn't survived this ordeal like they had others - and because of that Chris was at a risk of not being born, and possibly along with him, there was the risk that his baby sister, Melinda Halliwell wouldn't be born. Chris sighed, after all these years one would think that he would understand that being a Halliwell wasn't easy, but for some reason that just wouldn't stick in his mind. He had expected this to be an easy mission: orb in, find the demon, vanquish him, and go home.

Chris ran his fingers through his hair, but if the demon, whatever, or whoever it was, had been smart enough to outsmart the Charmed Ones and his father - who had surprisingly been around then - the first time, what had led Chris to believe this would be easy? Somehow, the first time around someone had gotten Wyatt and managed to corrupt him, and because of that, the older version of Wyatt was tyrant terrorizing the world.

_That _information _still_ hadn't seemed to push his family into action.

Chris rolled his eyes, but he had never expected his mother and aunts to be so resistant to helping him. After all, it was _Wyatt _at risk_, _not _just _the world, but also their _family._ Normally that would have been enough to have them spring into action, but on this topic for some reason they seemed reluctant to help him.

What happened to his mother's saying _family was everything_?

He had been desperate, frustrated and downright exhausted and he had let one of his biggest secrets out. Chris had told them what he had really came back to stop, Wyatt. They were never meant to know, he didn't want them to know. No matter what had happened to him, Chris didn't believe that they deserved the pain that came with knowing what happened to Wyatt what he became. Not even Leo deserved that in his opinion and that was saying a lot.

He _hated _Leo.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to cause his father pain.

Maybe he didn't hate his father as much as he left himself to believe.

_Stop it_, Chris mentally hissed. Of course, he hated Leo there was no other choice. Leo had hurt him to much in his past for him to let it go. Telling them the truth, however, only seemed to push them away from him more; distrust him more. _If that was possible._

They were to busy trying to prove he was a threat to them and Wyatt, not to mention they were too obsessed with their personal lives and having a life outside of magic. In his opinion it was about time they got over it and accepted this as their destiny.

Bianca had been smart when she had chosen the ambition spell when she had come back to retrieve him. What she had done was ingenious, this was before his aunts and mother had accepted this as their fate - their _destiny _- and because of that lowering their ambitions was the right thing to do.

They knew nothing of the world. He knew it was petty, but he couldn't but to get frustrated with his family - with them - so much. They thought a date gone badly or missing a deadline was the worst thing that could happen, but they were wrong. They knew nothing of pain, and they knew even less of sacrifice.

Sure, they had lost a sister. Chris knew how painful that was, he had lost his sister Melinda a few years ago to a dark lighter, but you didn't see him rolling over and giving up. His mother had lost Leo, but he had lost Bianca too, and he was still fighting. There was no excuse they could give him; he had lost just as much as they had - if not more. All he had left was his remaining family, and then there were the other members of the Resistance. Not all of them he was close with, but there was a few.

Taking a deep breath, Chris shook his head, backed away from the book, and walked over to the old couch that had belonged to his great, great something or another Aunt Pearl. Waving his hand lazily he shut the door with his telekinesis. All he wanted was one moment of peace, but hearing the shouting voices downstairs something told him that nothing was going to change.

Hearing the shouting though, Chris had to admit he felt more at home than he had since his mother had died.

How sad was that?

He shook his head, as long as his Mom didn't - no! As long as _Piper _didn't see him, he was fine. She had said that she didn't want to see him, and that was fine with him, at least that was what he had led himself to believe.

That was why he was in the attic now, Piper wasn't supposed to be home one. She was _supposed _to be out on some date with Greg the fireman. Just thinking about him Chris felt his face contort into a scowl. He had _nothing _against the man, not really. He knew Greg in the future, he was a half-decent guy - he was more the type of guy Piper deserved in his opinion. His mother deserved a hell of a lot better than Leo, but he couldn't tell her that. That would only cause his mother to get angry with him - again - and he really didn't want to be blown up.

Besides Chris still needed Leo. He hadn't been conceived and neither had his sister Melinda but her conception was over four years down the road.

Assuming Piper wanted any more children; especially if she found out, _he _was her son. That she had to get pregnant with him. Oh yeah, she wouldn't take the very well. She would probably deny it and be disgusted with him.

It was funny to him, growing up it had been his mother that had moulded him into the person he was, and now in this time she couldn't stand him. He knew that it was pretty bad; he had been in the past for months, and the only thing he had to show for it was his family hating him, but there was one reason behind that. He had let it slip that their _precious _Wyatt grew up to be the future of all evil.

Well sorry for telling the truth, like they had asked, for once!

No wonder he often lied.

"_I didn't think you would help me if you knew the truth," He had said softly as his aunts, mother and father had cornered him after his aunts had summoned his mother's _Perfect _man. "I knew you wouldn't," he said as he looked at them, pleading with them, begging them to believe him. "The evil I came back from the future to stop isn't a demon." He said forcefully, "it's Wyatt."_

_Chris had regretted those words the moment they had spilled from his lips, he really had. He should have known they never would have believed him, but in that moment, he couldn't help but to beg with them to see his side. Any hope he had had of them ever trusting him, ever believing him had died when his mother had spoke to him._

"_You're lying," had been what his mother had shot back at him, in a tone that he recognized as the one she had used with Leo in his time. It was cold and harsh, conveying every inch of her detestation as she denied the possibility of her son being evil. Yet she was so willing to believe that Chris - her other son - was. _

_Talk about double standards._

"_No, I'm not!" He had defended himself. "He'll grow up to take over with his powers, kill even…" he hadn't known what to end at that. What could he have said? Well he could say plenty. Wyatt had brought back the trials when he exposed magic, he had been the reason the remainder of their family was separated, he had been the one that had caused the only woman Chris had ever loved to betray him and then Wyatt killed her when she tried to stop Wyatt from killing his baby brother. There was plenty to say, but when he met his mother's eyes, he stopped; he wasn't sure what he should say._

_Despite the fact they had hurt him, he never wanted to hurt them._

"_Why should we believe you after all the lies?" Leo demanded, and if Chris had been at his right mind, he would have yelled at his father. If he hadn't been guarding what he was saying he would have exposed his identity right there, telling his father he was one to talk. All Leo had ever told him had been lies. _

'I'll be there next year'

'I'll make it up to you.'

'Chris I love you.'

'Chris stop lying, there is nothing the matter with your brother! He's only grieving.'

_He had kept his secret to himself, and instead allowed the pain be pushed to the back of his mind as he looked at his father. "Because you have too!" If they didn't believe him, there was too much that could go wrong. The world would go to hell all over again, and he wasn't sure he could watch that hell over again. Wyatt had to be saved at any cost. Chris was willing to save him at any cost, even his own existence. Whether his family knew it or not, he was family, Wyatt was his brother - and Chris would die for him._

"_No, Chris, we don't actually," Piper had snapped._

_Chris turned Piper, his mantra playing in his head. _Piper not mom. She's not mom, not yet. She's Piper, she isn't your mother. She doesn't love you, she isn't supposed to. You're a stranger to her._ Opening his mouth Chris was about to begin arguing with his mother as he had done so many times in the past, but like always, Wyatt took priority. "Fine, then don't," he snapped. "We need to save Wyatt now, and I am the one who knows how."_

"_Oh really? How?" Phoebe asked her tone filled with disbelief causing Chris to inwardly cringe. There had been a time he had been able to count on his Aunt Phoebe for everything she was the easygoing aunt. She was the one that he had always gone to for advice. _

_Now, he was a stranger in his own home._

"_The Order." Chris said simply as he looked at all of them. "They reversed his sense of morality. See, he thinks evil is good and good is evil."_

_This was ironic because his Wyatt didn't believe that it existed. Apparently, it was all about power. Whomever had the most power won, meaning that Wyatt was on the winning side. Despite the fact that Chris' powers weren't ineffective they didn't come close to matching Wyatt's. He was the only being with the power to rival power, but Wyatt was up higher on the Magical food chain._

"_That's why his shield repelled you." Chris continued as he nodded at Leo._

"_So?" her voice still laced with distrust._

"_So Wyatt raises his shield around me. He thinks I'm a threat."_

"_Yeah, well, so do I," Piper replied._

Not mom. She's not mom. My mother died a long time ago. Piper isn't mom. She's not mom, she's still Piper. _Taking a deep breath Chris inwardly kept singing his mantra as he looked to his mother. "Listen to me," he pleaded once again. "They reversed his sense of morality. That means the shield will protect him from you, but not from me. I'm the only one who can save him! Please, let me help!" _

_There was a long silence as Piper walked towards her unknown son and frowned at him, her eyes shooting silent daggers at him as she stepped up to him. "We don't need your help, Chris." She had said coldly, her voice hitting close to a sneer. "Not anymore. I will get my son back myself, and when I do, I _never_ want to see _you_ again. Understand?"_

Didn't _they_ understand? He did not want Wyatt to be evil; hell, if Wyatt were not evil everything would be sunshine and roses in his life. Sure, there were other things that he wished he could change, but his focus was on Wyatt. If he managed to save Wyatt then his sister would still be alive, and he would have his big brother back.

_Great,_ Chris thought bitterly as he walked through the attic. He had managed to bring up the thought of the family he had lost, a place where his mind didn't travel very often. It hurt too much to think about the ones he had lost. He had promised his Aunts that he would take care of their children; yet he had managed to screw that up royally, just as he had defied his mother's dying wish. He had promised Piper that he would take care of Melinda and Wyatt. He had failed.

It was true, the fact that the future was so messed up was due to the fact that he had failed. It was his responsibility to keep Wyatt in control, because God knows Leo was to busy, and Grandpa...

Chris felt the tears sting his eyes at the very thought of his grandfather, Victor Bennett. Sure, the old man had died of a normal disease, but even when Piper had died, Victor had been in no condition to take in his grandchildren. He did, however, take them all in. When they had nowhere else to go Victor looked after them all, heck, he even took in Paige's children, even though they weren't technically his grandchildren. He had loved them just the same regardless of the fact. He had watched them grow; he had been there just as much as Sam had; besides it wasn't as if Henry had had any parents. He had spent his time moving from foster home to foster home, and in Victor's eyes, there was no harm in Paige's children having two grandpas.

What his Grandpa had told him was true - _family didn't end with blood_.

However, no matter how good of a grandfather he was, he couldn't control Wyatt. He didn't understand magic, and by the time Leo actually came down it was too late. Wyatt had already started his nightly trips to the Underworld to _'vanquish demons.'_

Chris snorted, more like gain power and collect his followers.

For once, he was allowing himself to think back on all the events since his mother's death. Overall, things hadn't gotten bad until Wyatt went bonkers and was crowned the new ruler of _everything_. Sure, his mother and Aunts had been killed, but he and his family got through that.

He smiled, and Aunt Paige. She never really went away, only a few months after her death she came back as a full white lighter and went back to teaching at magic school, until later when she joined the Resistance. Nevertheless, it wasn't the same; she had still died and had to deal with the loss of her sisters, only to lose one of her children later; to evil.

Oriana Matthews, or Ana, his Aunt Paige's eldest daughter had turned her back on her family, well the majority of her family and joined Wyatt. She had done the unthinkable; she had left them for Wyatt.

That had torn them apart, especially her twin sister Callie and her older brother Henry Jr.

"Hey," a voice called from the doorway. Chris looked up and seen his Aunt Phoebe, standing there in the doorway with Paige in tow; both looking at him in concern causing Chris to push away the thoughts of his family and plaster a fake smile on his face.

"Hey," he replied quietly, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The last he had heard his aunts had been involved in the argument downstairs.

"No, "Paige said as she walked over to the neurotic bugger she was used to seeing. "We thought we heard someone, so how are you?" She asked, "We haven't seen you around much." She commented as she tilted her head to the side.

"That would because Piper told me she never wanted to see me again." Chris said simply with a shrug of the shoulders. He was trying to convey the thought that it didn't matter to him, that the thought of his mother kicking him out of the house didn't rip into his chest and threaten to tear him apart. With every knew accusation and threat; it was the equivalent of a dagger being pierced through his heart - repeatedly.

"And yet, here you are." Paige said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, something that would have brought a smile to his face if he hadn't been guarding himself. That was good old Aunt Paige; she would never change. Actually, she was the easiest one for him to be around while in the past - she was still there in the future. Not completely alive, but not gone. She was a full white lighter, meaning she was dead, but she hadn't left them. Not like the others.

The others were harder because they were nothing more than ghosts; except Leo, in this time he was _around _to much for Chris' liking.

Chris shrugged, "But Piper isn't, meaning she doesn't have to _see me_," he pointed out simply he had found a loophole in his mothers words. She had said she never wanted to _see _him again, meaning that he was fine as long as he didn't _see_ her. Sure the thought of his mother hating him still hurt, but when wasn't a Halliwell's life filled with pain? Flipping through the book only reminded Chris about how his family's life had been filled with nothing but pain and heartache over the decades, if not centuries. "I was just getting ready to leave anyway," he said as he avoided their eyes. "I just had to check something out in the book."

Phoebe studied Chris carefully, "Chris," she began. She didn't know how to start this. What was she suppose to say? _'Chris you don't have your emotional blocks up and I know how you're feeling, want to talk about it?' _She sighed, he just seemed more closed off the usual and that worried her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," as fine as I can be considering my mother never wants to see me again. "I'm fine." Looking at his Aunt Phoebe though, Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She didn't believe him. _Typical. _Nevertheless, it was more than that, even if he had taken the empathy-blocking potion, it did not not change the fact that his Aunt Phoebe was intuitive. "So, why are you guys here?"

"We used to live here," Paige supplied.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I mean, shouldn't you be at work?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Took the day off," she said simply as she glared at nothing. "Elise," she sighed. She loved the woman, she really did, but she was way to nosey for her own good. "Has been bugging me,_ again_," she groaned. "To take some time off."

Chris nodded and smiled slightly, this wasn't much different from when he was growing up. His aunt Phoebe had published a book and kept her column at the Bay Mirror, while his Aunt Paige had went on to teach at Magic School and be the unofficial white lighter to the family when she learned to heal. Piper - his mother - had kept the club she owned, while his Aunt Phoebe's husband, his uncle Coop, had helped people find love. His uncle Henry also helped people; he had helped his parolees - even when they did not want his help, and Leo. Chris felt his eyes narrow; his good old dad had spent all his time Up There, which was of course when he wasn't busy with Wyatt.

Then a thought hit the younger Halliwell brother as he frowned at his aunt who was still unaware of his connection to her. "Wait," he said slowly. "If you're not living in the manor, you're still living in Hong Kong," he pointed out and Phoebe nodded. "So why aren't you in Hong Kong? And how can you be taking a break from work if you're already _in _Hong Kong"

Paige smirked, "Someone has issues with conflict," she stage whispered to Chris, who frowned in response since he had no idea what his aunt was talking about.

"I _do not _have issues with conflict," Phoebe denied as she turned around to look at her baby sister. "I'll have you know I am all over this issue, to the point there is _no _issue!" She said slowly. "And I'll have you know, it is _very _hard opening up to someone and telling them you're a witch when they don't know magic exists! Not all of us can date witches!"

Chris nodded and avoided looking in Phoebe's direction when she rambled on. He knew what she was referring too she was talking about Jason. Apparently, they were at the stage in their relationship where Phoebe felt the need to stop lying to Jason and tell him the truth that she was a witch. She was wasting her time though; Chris could very well tell her right away that whatever was going on with Jason wasn't going to work out. Sure, he didn't know the specifics, but he _knew _the Phoebe ended up with Coop and had three children with him. A part of him _wanted _to tell her too, but he couldn't. This was something his aunt needed to do herself; besides telling her could change the timeline too much.

Thank God for future consequences!

"And answering your question," Phoebe continued as she turned to Chris, "I told Jason I wanted to come back and spend time with my family," she said simply. "And now I'm here," seeing Paige roll her eyes and mutter something about conflict issues again, she rolled her eyes. "There _are no issues_!" She exclaimed, "Besides," Phoebe continued, "even if I wasn't back here - for a while," she added when she saw Paige's face. "You would have had to come get me anyway; we had to have the family meeting downstairs."

Chris nodded, "so I heard."

Phoebe cringed, Chris had heard them talking about him. He had heard all those unnecessary things Piper said about him. No one deserved that. Not even a lying, manipulating young man from the future. Still, they had raised some good points. "You know," she said slowly as she looked at Chris, "If you gave us more information maybe we would be able to trust you."

"Chris?" Paige asked, once she noticed that the half-white lighter was starring off into space, a thoughtful expression on his face. She groaned, startling the young white lighter out of his thoughts. "What goes through your head in the run of the day?" She asked, something, which caused Chris to arch an eyebrow. "Come on, give us _something_."

Phoebe frowned as she studied Chris, there was something troubling the younger witch, but they didn't know what. Whatever it was though, it was getting worst as each day went by, and that troubled her. It was as if Chris had a deadline, one they didn't know about. That wasn't comforting. "Are you okay, Chris? Honestly, because you've been zoning out a lot lately."

_How would you know that if I'm never around anymore? _Chris thought bitterly as he locked eyes with her, "yeah Au- Phoebe," he corrected, cursing himself for almost letting the words slip out of his mouth. He had to get out of here, they were acting like his family, causing his mental lines to blur; and that was dangerous. "I'm fine," he looked at Paige, "and I can't tell you anymore than I already have."

"But you haven't told us _anything_," Paige pointed out, her voice hitting close to a whine.

"I let it slip about Wyatt," Chris said simply as he looked down. "I wasn't supposed to do that, there are some things you can't know." _My identity is one of them. _"There are too many future consequences to think about."

"Future consequences my ass," Paige snorted. "You just like keeping people at arms length."

Chris smiled slightly; Bianca had often said the same thing to him in the future. Realising where his mind was going, Chris shook the thoughts of his family from his mind. He would never have that again, not unless he saved Wyatt. Wyatt was the key; whatever happened to Wyatt caused a domino effect that came into play a little over fourteen years later.

"Chris are you in there?" Paige asked, she didn't know what was causing the younger half-witch to zone out, but then she realised he had been doing that a lot lately. Something told her that there was something on his mind and he probably needed to talk about it, but that was Phoebe's area of expertise. Besides, it wasn't as Chris would talk to her, or anyone else, if they asked him if anything was wrong. He would just shrug it off. It appeared as though she was the only one that knew that.

Chris blinked at her and stared at her blankly, causing Phoebe to smile slightly. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just my family," was Chris' simple reply, no need in lying to them about that. He had told them enough lies, and he had decided that he would trying telling _most _of the truth from now on, just no on things he _couldn't _tell them. "I was just," he sighed, "it's just … _hard _being away from them and not knowing what they're doing or if they're okay."

"You guys are close," Phoebe smiled, it wasn't a question, she could tell from the look on his face that he loved his family; much like Piper and Leo did theirs. It appeared that the three weren't as different as Piper wanted to believe; convincing her sister of that would be the difficult part though. Still, Phoebe couldn't help but feel as though she had made a breakthrough. That was the first time Chris had ever admitted to thinking about his family. Sure, he had left comments here and there, but they were a seldom few. "What are they like?" She asked wanting to know what kind of family, the younger witch had.

Chris looked away, "Were," Chris stated. His family didn't exist anymore, that had been destroyed when his mother and aunts had went and got themselves killed along with his uncles. Then he lost his cousin Ana and his brother to evil, and his baby sister a few years later to death, as well as another cousin, which was then followed by Bianca. He had _no family_. "I wasn't kidding when I said I barely got to know mine," he said referring to one of the first things he said in the past.

'_Families barely exist in my time; I never got the chance to know mine.'_

Phoebe frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Chris replied. Moreover, before they could say anything else, he orbed out. He didn't have time to get close to the family he had here; people who were no more than ghosts in his time. He had to save Wyatt, saving Wyatt saved them all, and that was all that mattered. He couldn't be attached to them. They weren't there in the future; there was no point in getting close to them now.

It would only leave room for more hurt when he went home.

_If_ he made it home.

Though if he was being honest, the need to be close to them was there, buried, but it was existent. Just like his concern for his family, he didn't know what was going on in the future, but something told him he didn't want to know.

Little did he know that in the not so far future, that his time - his future would meet the past.

**Author's Notes : **There we go. The opening chapter for this story, and yes from the time it's set at I'm pretty sure you know this is going to be a Chris revelation fic. I had nothing against how they found out in the show, it was amusing actually, but I hated what happened _afterward_. It seemed like their attitude was "oh my God, he's family! We have to love him!" In my opinion they all forgave each other to quickly, Piper was the only realistic one. Chris had avoided her for weeks - he even forgave Leo too quickly in my opinion. Although Chris punching Leo was _priceless_in my opinion. I love Leo, but he had been asking for it all season. No sympathy there! Aha, if I had been Chris I would have punched Leo a _long _time before then. So, future meets past. I wonder who that would be - COUGH COUGH, lol. **Please review.**


	2. What About Future Consequences?

**Author****'****s Note: **Wow, so I was impressed by the number of reviews for chapter one. Apparently I can write normal, honest-to-God stories, who would have thought. I don't know how often this story is going to be updated though, I have a lot of it written, or at least mapped out, but I don't know how often I will actually be updating. My loyalty is still to my series, because I _love _my series, I like this story too, but I love my series, it's where my FanFiction started. But I will finish my story, I _always _finish my stories … eventually. Just be patient.

* * *

Chapter Two : What About Future Consequences?

Leo took a deep breath as the other Elders looked upon him as they thought over his request. He knew it was unlike him, sneaking behind everyone's back - _sneaking behind Piper's back _- but he needed to know the truth about Chris Perry and if the Elders agreed, who was Chris to defy them? They were the ones who could send his manipulative ass back to the future if it was deemed fit. With what he was planning, Leo was pretty sure they would get that very evidence. Meaning Chris would be out of his life for good.

Chris had, after all, overstayed his welcome.

One of his fellow Elders, Zola, frowned as he looked at Leo. "You do realising what you're asking of us, don't you?" He asked carefully as he observed Leo with a gentle eye. None of them knew what Leo had given up to become one of them, they didn't know the feeling, but he trusted Leo. Besides, even he wasn't sure about Chris Perry the half white lighter from the future, there were too many unknown details. "Leo, I trust you judgement but there are some things that we were never meant to know about the future. Some things are meant to happen on their own course, seeing it, it could bring forth unknown consequences when regarding the future."

Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the all too familiar phrase _'future consequences.'_ If he wanted the other Elders to grant his wish, however, then rolling his eyes wouldn't exactly be the greatest idea. "Yes I understand," he said simply as he stared Zola in the eyes. "But we need to know if Chris is a threat. He claims to be here to save the future, but we have no real proof of such a fact." Leo stated, "For all we know he could be here manipulating everything to _his_ liking if he's evil."

There were some mutterings among the other Elders as they considered what Leo was saying, and it was true. There was no real proof of Chris' true intentions, and future consequences didn't really exist, because if the boy succeeded then that future - the future he came from - wouldn't happen.

There was no harm in knowing.

Suddenly one of the Elders, Gideon, nodded. "Very well Leo," he said waving his hand, only to have a vial orb into Leo's hands. "Throw this at the boy and you, along with the sisters, will be transferred into his memories. But they will be random memories; its purpose is only to show you how the future is, so there is no telling what it may show you."

Leo nodded, he knew he would have been able to count on Gideon; his old mentor. Gideon was on of the few Elders Leo trusted, he was the only one that really tried to understand what Leo was going through. He was also one of the few that sided with Leo; Gideon had even supported him and Piper when they wanted to get married. "I understand, Gideon." He sighed and for that one moment he let his desperation shine through on his face. "But we _need_ to know what his motivations are. He could be here to help," Leo managed to force out, though he very much doubted it. "If he's not here to save Wyatt though, then he could very well here to change the future in worse ways. He could be here to harm the Charmed Ones, or he might be here to harm Wyatt and change the future of magic by going after its cradle."

Another Elder, Odin, nodded and sighed. "Very well, Leo." he said almost reluctantly, something that caused Leo to sigh. Of all the Elders, he disliked Odin the most. Deciding to leave before he angered one of the Elders, causing them to change their minds, Leo instantly dissolved into blue and white orbs leaving Up There and descending to Earth where he would tell his family of his plan.

It was time to uncover the truth of Chris Perry once and for all.

There was nothing in his way now. His family would support him.

Everything was going great.

* * *

Everything was going terribly.

Leo let out a huff as he looked back and forth between his two sister-in-laws that were still insistent on supporting Chris and it was getting to the point it was annoying. At least Piper was on his side, all he had to do was sway one more sister to his side. Two against one. Majority ruled.

"Come on, this is the only way to learn his true intentions!" Leo argued as Phoebe continued to shake her head back and forth while Paige raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "We need to know the answers to our questions."

"But Leo," Phoebe said slowly, "this is _not _a simple matter of asking a few questions and getting answers! You said so yourself that you don't know what the potion will show us," she pointed out as she eyed the potion carefully. "We could see _anything _and there are some things that can't be known about the future."

Leo shook his head, "this spell wont show us the future per say," Leo said slowly to ensure that Phoebe would be able to keep up. "It will show us Chris' memories, that means that at some point we'll see proof to either support the theory that Chris can't be trusted," Leo sighed. "Or it'll give us proof that what Chris is saying is true. This is the _only _way for us to know for sure; Chris wont tell us."

"He is from the future," Paige said slowly, cringing back into her seat when Piper glared at her, "well he is!" She defended. "Changing things and knowing things that will happen in the future can be risky," she looked pointedly at Leo. "Or must I remind you all of the _summer of love _where a certain Grams almost remained a flower child forever, Sun God?"

Leo flushed.

Phoebe nodded, "And look at how Chris thought on his feet then to help out!"

"Not the point," Piper snapped as she turned her glare to Phoebe. "I don't care how much good he's done, I don't care how much he has helped, what I _do _care about is whether or not he can be trusted." Leo nodded along with her, "and I agree with Leo, this could be the only way we find out his endgame, so I say we take it." She smirked, "after all, the Elders agree."

"Um Piper," Paige said slowly from where she sat, a frown working its way onto her face as she arched one of her delicate eyebrows. She was confused by Piper's statement, Piper agreed to this because the Elders supported it, but didn't they usually do what the Elders _didn't _support? Did they even _like _the Elders? "I hate to break it to you, but we _never _agree with the Elders."

"Still not the point."

Leo nodded in agreement, "no matter about the past differences you've had with the Elders, they want to know what Chris is up to just as much as we do. I wont say he hasn't helped, because he has. He has done some good since he has been back here, but he has lied too much. We need to know what he's planning," he looked at Paige when he saw her façade crumbling. He almost had another sister on his side. Knowing that what he was about to sat was a low blow, Leo looked into Paige's eyes. "For Wyatt's sake."

"Oh," Paige frowned; Leo had played the nephew card. That was low, Leo and Piper both knew that she would walk through fire for her nephew; damn they were playing dirty. "They do have a point," she said slowly as she looked sheepishly at Phoebe whose mouth had dropped open while she stared incredulously at her baby sister. "I mean, Chris isn't our family, and hey, I don't hate the guy or anything, but this is Wyatt we're talking about. He's our family," she smiled at Piper, "and family comes first."

Piper nodded, "three against four," she announced, "meaning that we're decided," she said pointedly as she looked at Phoebe who let out a dramatic sigh of defeat as she let her head fall into her hands. "Phoebe?"

"This is a bad idea," Phoebe muttered as she shook her head back and forth, "Chris is never going to willingly let up go through his memories," she commented as she looked up at the three people, who in her mind, had just betrayed her by not listening to her opinion. Not only that, they were betraying _Chris' _trust. Hadn't Leo told the young white lighter that trust worked _both ways_? Chris would never trust them after this, assuming he would agree to this. Which he wouldn't. "He'll never agree to it, you _know _that."

Piper pursed her lips into a tight line as she thought that over, and she had to admit, Phoebe had a valid point. She wasn't going to just give up though, if Chris ever wanted to be in her good graces again, assuming that was possible, then he would come. "We'll see about that," she muttered as she crossed her arms across her chest. "CHRISTOPHER PERRY," she yelled in a motherly, commanding voice, one that had been perfected by Wyatt. "ORB YOUR ASS TO THE MANOR NOW!" She roared, "DON'T MAKE ME SUMMON YOUR ASS HERE! YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES!"

* * *

Chris grunted in annoyance when _another _demon - _another _demon - threw an energy ball at him. This was getting on his nerves; all he wanted was a simple answer! Did they, or did they not know who was plotting to go after the Twice Blessed? Diving to the ground as another energy ball was thrown his way, Chris growled as he glared up at the demon that had a smug smirk on his face.

"Didn't your mother teach you to play nice?" He hissed as he waved his hand and sent an abandoned Athame into the demon's chest with his telekinesis. "Guess not," he commented as he jumped to his feet.

Seeing the two remaining demons go to escape, Chris shook his head and jerked his left hadn't to the right and sent one of the demons flying while he gripped his other hand into a fist and flicked his hand violently to the right; effectively stopping the demon's heart. He sighed, "When will you ever learn?" He questioned as he watched the demon blow up into flames while his agonized screams filtered through the cavern.

Brushing himself off, Chris walked over to the other demon that was slowly climbing to his feet. "You're not going anywhere," he hissed as he narrowed his eyes, sending the demon flying into the cavern wall and pinned him there. Shaking his head, Chris walked over and stood in front of the demon while he sighed. "You should know better by now, Derird," he pointed out, "you make me run, I kick your ass."

Derird chuckled nervously as he regarded the young half-witch with careful eyes. "Chris?" He chuckled again, "oh Chris, I didn't know that was you! If … if I had known I never would have tried to get away," seeing Chris' sceptical look, he smiled. "Seriously I wouldn't have, we're buddies after all, right?"

Chris clicked his tongue as he stared the demon down, one of the many traits he had inherited from his mother. "We're not buddies," he commented, "we're not pals, we're not friends, we're not partners, and we're not neighbours. I am your total stranger," he applied more pressure to his telekinetic hold, causing the demon to wince. "Now, I am going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer. Lie to me, and I'll know." He walked up so he was close to the demon's face. "Is there _anyone _plotting against the Twice Blessed?"

Derird rolled his eyes, "he's the Twice Blessed," he said slowly. "He's been on the demonic hit list since he was conceived, there is _always _someone plotting against him." Derird rolled his eyes, "one day they want to turn him, the next they want to kill him, do you really expect me to keep up?" He questioned, but seeing the dangerous glint in Chris' eyes, he chuckled slightly. "Chris, about them wanting to kill him, I've never been involved in one of those plots, but you have to understand; he's the future leader of magic. There are some who fear his power; those who believe that amount of power should have never been allowed to be withheld in one body. There are some others, however, those that believe that if they harness him, harness his powers that they will be unconquerable."

Chris snorted at that thought, as if anyone would be able to control _Wyatt_. There were days growing up that Wyatt had never listened to their parents, Chris very much doubted that Wyatt would _ever _take orders from a demon; no matter what the circumstances were.

"That wasn't what I asked you," he sneered, "I asked you if you've heard of anyone plotting against him recently." Chris pointed out. "Come on, you're at the bottom of the food chain - the scum of the Underworld - if there are any plans forming you know about them, and do you know why? Because deep down you want to be part of something, so be part of something now. Help me stop the Twice Blessed, because if you don't he will grow up to slaughter your kind."

Okay, in the future, Wyatt also worked and ordered demons around all day, but that was beside the point.

"Or," Chris continued, "you may end up being one of his lackeys that he has work for him," he smirked. "Think about it, do you _really _want to work under the Twice Blessed of all people?" Chris questioned as he arched an eyebrow, "the paragon of all that is good."

"Apparently not," Derird pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't be back here cleaning up the Halliwell's mistakes," he taunted. "The only reason you're here is because somewhere along the line someone succeeded and got him to turn evil, and you're here to stop it." Seeing the look on Chris' face, he allowed a smug smirk to appear on his face. "The whole Underworld knows that is why you came back; the only thing we don't know is why." He frowned, "why do you care so much about the Twice Blessed?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Chris growled, "Just tell me who is plotting against-"

"The Twice Blessed," Deirid said in a bored tone as he rolled his eyes at Chris. "But one cannot help but wonder, why would a half white lighter from the future care _so much_ about what happens to the Twice Blessed to the point where he would _willingly _work so closely with _'the scum of the Underworld'_." He mused, "Surely it has more to do with the fact that he sends the world to hell in his future," he commented. "Maybe a personal connection?" He asked, seeing Chris tense up, he knew it was the correct answer. "But how does one meet the Twice Blessed? A friend?" The demon smirked, "is he your _boyfriend_?"

Chris almost gagged at the thought of that - Wyatt was his _brother _for Heaven's sakes!

Unaware of Chris' discomfort, Deirid continued. "Or maybe you're a friend of the family?" He raised an eyebrow when he got no movement out of Chris. "Or maybe _you _are the _family._ You seem to be the right age, especially if you're from twenty years in the future."

"Why don't you just answer the damn question?" Chris snapped.

Deirid coughed as he felt his throat closing off and struggled to get his next words out. "There has been a rumour," he wheezed, sighing in relief when he felt Chris ease up on his telekinetic hold, not much, but it helped. "There have been rumours flying around the Underworld about the Twice Blessed."

"What about him?" Chris growled.

"Something about there is too much power in him, something about he's too strong. Whoever this person is, they're desperate. They're willing to work with anybody to ensure that the Twice Blessed doesn't make it to the terrible twos."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Deirid stated, wincing when he felt his throat beginning to close off once more. "I swear, that's all I know." he pleaded. "They've been quiet recently, I think they know that you're looking for them, I swear, I don't know who it is." He closed his eyes, "that's all I know, that's all I know, they only want the boy."

Chris frowned but backed away from Deirid anyway and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hands, yet another trait he had inherited from his mother. Someone thought Wyatt was too powerful, okay Chris could see the logic behind that thought. Not even one-year's old and the kid had managed to conjure a dragon, Chris thought bitterly. Okay, sure, his brother was the evil tyrant of the future, but that didn't mean the inferiority complex went away.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell had been born with more power in his pinkie finger than most witches had in their entire body, and because of that fact, someone wanted him dead. It wasn't Wyatt's fault, he was the Twice Blessed for heaven's sakes! He was bound to be powerful, magic stopped for his birth and now someone wanted to kill him. An innocent baby? What the hell was the matter with this person? One too many blows to the head?

His brother was the heir to Camelot and Excalibur and the Twice Blessed all wrapped up in a tight little package that radiated nothing but power, but Chris knew Wyatt could handle his power. If someone hadn't screwed him up, Wyatt would be fine right now and Chris would be living the happy life.

"That's all they want?" Chris questioned, just to make sure.

"Yes," Deirid assured, "they only want the boy."

Chris nodded and went to respond to Deirid's words but stopped when he heard a terrible ringing in his ears. "_CHRISTOPHER PERRY_," his mother roared in a motherly tone that he knew all to well, no one dared to defy that tone. Not when it came from their mother, and especially not when their mother was Piper Halliwell. "_ORB YOUR ASS TO THE MANOR NOW! DO NOT MAKE ME SUMMON YOUR ASS HERE! YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES_!"

Chris froze at that sentence, in those simple words Piper sounded more like his mother than he ever thought possible. Sure, they were the same person - or they _would _be the same person - but it didn't mean he had been prepared for the sudden sense of dread that filled his body and embedded itself into his very soul.

Then again, who wanted to remember the day their mother died and their world began to fall apart?

'_Christopher Perry Halliwell, you orb your ass home to the manor now, young man!" _His mother had called out to him. _"I don't care if it is your fourteenth Birthday and it is _disturbing _to spend time with your family, I want you home now. You too Wyatt Matthew! Do not make me summon you here! You both have two minutes!'_

That had been his mother's words on the day of his fourteenth Birthday, and like always, Chris had orbed home the moment he had heard the tone in his mother's voice; Wyatt had been entering his rebellious stage, and had not. That had been when the demons had attacked, and even though there had been a Charmed One and a half-witch, half-Elder, the demons had somehow managed to get the upper hand.

Chris knew how.

His mother had been to preoccupied keeping an eye on him that she had never seen the attack coming, and as a result, she had died giving room for the evil that had laid dormant in Wyatt to break free.

It had been his fault his mother had died.

It was his fault Wyatt was a tyrant.

Sure, he had called for someone to come help him but he had made the grave mistake of calling for his father first. Chris had been naïve as a fourteen year old, he knew Leo would never come for him, but he had thought, he had truly believed that Leo would have come for Piper; the woman he _loved_.

Once again, Leo had let his youngest son down, so Chris had called out for the other members of his family that would be able to help him. He had called his Aunt Paige and his brother, which was when everything went black. The next thing Chris remembered was waking up feeling the comfortable, warm glow of healing, only to open his eyes to see his brother and sister, both with red-rimmed eyes.

Wyatt had managed to save him, but it had been too late for Piper.

Hearing the annoyance in Piper's voice, Chris sighed and looked at Deirid, "I have to go," he said simply, "but I'll be back." Chris narrowed his eyes, "it would be in your best interests to keep those eyes and ears of yours open," he advised as he dissolved into millions of blue and white particles to go see what his mother wanted.

He only prayed his mother didn't try to blow him up.

Hopefully this was just a talk, her being willing to hear him out, but Christopher Perry Halliwell was no fool, and despite that fact that he wasn't born yet, he knew his mother. Which wasn't a good thing right now; because something told him that the last thing Piper wanted right now was to talk.

She probably wanted answers; answers he couldn't give, either that or answers he didn't have.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Piper growled as she continued to pace back and forth, back and forth, to and fro around her kitchen while she waited for Chris to grace them with his presence. She had been wrong to give him two minutes; she should have given him ten seconds. That way she would not have to put up with all of this annoying pacing and could have gotten answers out of him by now, or at least blew his ass up.

She was open to either outcome.

"CHRISTOPHER!" She shouted again, causing both her sisters to cringe away from her while Leo appeared in a shower of orbs. Taking a deep breath Piper's mood instantly changed as she looked at Leo. "Is Wyatt okay with Sheila until this is all over?" She asked and Leo nodded. "Good," Piper said as she whirled around and crossed both her arms. "CHRISTOPHER PERRY I _WILL NOT _CALL YOU AGAIN. I _WILL_, HOWEVER, SUMMON YOU." She threatened.

Suddenly blue and white orbs appeared, "Yeah?" Chris asked as soon as he materialized. He frowned once he realised who was there, mainly Leo. When Leo was willingly in the same room as him, that was usually a very bad thing. He sighed, never taking his eyes off Leo, "what do you want?"

He had come prepared to talk to his mother and his aunts; Leo, well he was never willing to talk to his father. He didn't have enough practice in that front, something that was Leo's fault. It was not Chris' fault - Leo had been a crappy father.

Piper frowned and narrowed her eyes at Chris. "Don't take that tone with me, young man," she warned in a tone that made Chris' eyes widen and he had to remind himself that he was in the past, that this was not _his _mother. He had to admit, though, it was close enough to her, and that scared him. Chris couldn't allow Piper to become mom, that would be confusing, and it wouldn't benefit anyone.

Chris swallowed and nodded, and if anyone had been paying attention, they would have noticed the sheer emotion in his eyes as he looked at Piper with something that resembled affection, that was until he put his façade back up. _If _this had been his mother he would have muttered an apology, but this was Piper. He was nothing more than her annoying, neurotic, pain in the ass of a white lighter. He wasn't anyone to her; to Piper he was just her white lighter. That was it. Nothing more, maybe less though.

"What can I help you with?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Where were you?" Phoebe asked as she ignored Chris' question and looked at the younger witch who seemed to be full of dirt, not to mention he looked tired, no not tired. Chris looked plain exhausted, and something told her that it was their fault.

_Her_ fault.

Chris shrugged, "Underworld," he answered as if it were to be expected, but he brushed it off before Leo could start accusing him of being evil … _again_. "So," he began as his eyes shifted from his two aunts and then to his mother before, reluctantly, flicking to Leo. "What do you want?"

Piper sighed and walked over to a table, picked up the potion, and held up the vile in font of Chris' face, "Chris," she began a little gruffly as she watched Chris stare at the vile as if it were a demon that needed to be vanquished. Did the boy ever give it a rest? "This is a potion," she said slowly as she tried to keep the anger out of her voice while she spoke to Chris as if he were a child. Little did she know he was a child.

H_er _child.

Despite the fear that he was feeling in his chest about that, Chris rolled his eyes. It was a potion; he knew that! He was part witch of course he knew that, every witch knew what a potion looked like! That didn't mean he was comfortable with the idea of Piper holding a potion in front of him while Leo's face held a smug smile and his two aunts looks guilty, almost ashamed. Not with the sisters here, all looking at him with Piper - the sister that hated him at the moment - holding a potion. Chris didn't like this at all, especially not with Leo there. That man had had it out for him ever since he had come to the past! Sighing, Chris frowned.

"I can see that," Chris stated as his eyes darted from person to person, and there was something in Phoebe and Paige's eyes that told him they weren't completely on board with this, but Piper and Leo's eyes held nothing but determination. Really, _really _not good. "So what?"

Phoebe sighed when she saw the fear lurking behind Chris' jade orbs, even though she couldn't get a reading off him, something told her she knew what he was thinking. It was almost as if she had seen that facial expression before, on another person, but she _had _seen it…_somewhere_.

"It's going to let us see the future," Phoebe said reluctantly as Piper steeled her glaze. Apparently, the older witch was prepared to defend their decision, and seeing Chris' eyes immediately darken Phoebe felt as though Piper would have to - Chris wasn't letting them do this willingly. "Chris," she began again. "We wont be seen by anyone," Phoebe pointed out as if it made all the difference. It didn't. "It's made so we watch everything that happens without being seen, so there _really _isn't any harm in going. No one will see us."

Chris shook his head, appalled by the idea. "No!" He stated crossing his arms. "We are not _leap-frogging_," he spat, "around the future! Are you insane?" he demanded as he fought to keep his anger under control. It was no good for him to lose it now; he had let too many things about the future be known already. His family didn't need to learn about his powers. Seeing the smug looks on Piper and Leo's faces, Chris narrowed his eyes, not liking it one bit. "Who the hell agreed to this?"

A smirk appeared on Piper's face, and that immediately made Chris rethink what was happening. He _knew _that look. That was the look his mother got when she had him cornered, even if he didn't know it at the time. "The Elders," Piper said smugly.

_Damn it_, she had done it again, Chris thought bitterly, only to have his eyes widen as he once again started his mantra. _She's not Mom. Mom died, this is Piper. She isn't _Mom. Once he had those thoughts under control,Chris paused in thought and his eyes bounced to Leo, at which point sent Leo a withering glare that held the disbelief he felt, Leo - _his father _- had blind sighted him and went to the Elders for backup and Chris knew why. If it was what the Elders wanted, he had no choice than to go along, if he got the Elders against him they would send him back to the future without a second thought. That meant he would never get to save Wyatt, and even though Chris had himself convinced he didn't care about Leo, Chris couldn't help the glimmer of betrayal at shimmered in his eyes.

Would it kill the man to hold some sort of affection for him?

Even if it were the amount of affection Leo gave to the scum on the bottom of his shoes, it would be an improvement of the treatment he gave Chris. Chris wasn't just talking about the treatment since he had been in the past; he was talking about the future as well. Leo had done too much in the future, to many awful deeds, ones that Chris could never forgive - no matter how hard Leo fought for his forgiveness.

In this case, though, in the past, it seemed Chris had no worries - Leo would _never _fight for his forgiveness.

Taking a deep breath, Chris glared up at the ceiling and shook his head, "damn hypocrites," he muttered simply.

Who did these four think had told him _not_ to reveal too much about the future? It had been _an Elder_! Now in this time the Elders were supporting the decision to leapfrog through _the future. _Hypocrites. Seeing the look on their faces, Chris knew they weren't going to give this up, at least Piper and Leo wouldn't. Not when the Elders were backing them up, his only hopes were Paige and Phoebe.

"No," Chris said firmly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "No, we're not going to _watch _the future as if it's some terrible horror flick," he said firmly. "The future isn't some little show you can go watch, it's too dangerous for that and that's final."

"Why?" Paige quested as a frown marred her features and she looked at Chris through narrowed eyes as though she was a child and Chris had just taken away her favourite toy. Didn't Chris realise that they couldn't keep arguing like this? One side or the other had to give, and she knew it wouldn't be Leo or Piper. This could be the only way for Chris to earn their trust back, and if he had nothing to hide, why was he fighting them? Unless, Piper and Leo had been right, and Chris Perry _was _up to something. "It could help us trust you again." She pointed out.

Chris shook his head, "no, that is _not _a good enough reason to tell you about the future - let alone let you _see _it!" He shouted, "Besides, this isn't up to you!" He pointed out, "this is the future and you are not seeing it, you can see it when you get there." _Assuming you live that long_, he thought sadly, his face giving no sign of his morbid thoughts. "End of discussion."

Piper grinded her teeth together as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Chris with something that resembled a look between annoyance and hate. "But we already pointed out to you we wont be seen," she pointed out, "we'll be seeing things that have already happened, meaning there is nothing to worry about," she argued. "If we wont be seen then there is no harm, right?"

Chris looked at Piper in a look of pure disbelief, "No Harm," he repeated as he stood to his full height and stared his mother down, unaware that they were standing in the exact same stance. "No _harm_?" he repeated once more. "What do you mean by no harm?" Chris demanded, "Yes there is harm!" Chris yelled. Yes, there was harm. Were they _crazy_? Not that anyone in his family had ever been sane, but he couldn't let them do this. They could find out who he was, and Wyatt! What if they seen Wyatt like that? They didn't deserve that! Hell, he didn't even think Leo deserved that. Moreover, his cousins, his sister, what if they seen something that erased them? What if - Leo cut off Chris' internal ran …

"No Piper is right," Leo interrupted as he glared at the man that had ruined his life, unaware of the fact that he had been one of the ones that _gave _Chris his life. "If we can't be seen there is no harm because if you do 'save the future,'" _assuming that Chris was_ _here to save the future. _"Then that future wont exist when you go back. Meaning that there is no harm in us knowing what _could be_, if anything it will only make up more determined to save the future if we know what could happen to it." Leo narrowed his eyes, "assuming there _is _something wrong in the future."

Chris narrowed his eyes at his father, and unlike when he was looking at one of the sisters, Chris eyes held nothing but pure anger and hatred. Sure, he knew after the whole Wyatt incident that they didn't trust him completely, but this? This was beyond mistrust. "What?" He asked bitterly, "you don't trust me now?" He demanded while his father's words from the bridge rang in his head; _for the record Chris, I do trust you. _It appeared as though Chris had fallen victim to yet another one of Leo's lies.

When would he ever learn?

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Phoebe took a deep breath, "Chris, Leo is right," she pointed out. "If you save the future, then the future we'll see wont exist."

Chris ran a hand through his hair, yet another habit he had gotten from his mother, and he sighed. "That's true," he agreed, "but that doesn't mean I'm changing my mind about this!" He said stubbornly, "seeing the future is too dangerous." Chris sighed, what his aunt and father were saying was true though, maybe his father wasn't as dim-witted as he had thought. "Some things _wont_ change," He pointed out. "And it's too big of a risk for you to see it!"

Leo's eyes widened at that thought, he hadn't thought about that, but then his eyes shifted into a glare once more and he smiled smugly. "Like what?" He questioned as he looked at Chris, he was reeling the half white lighter in now. "Is there something you don't want us to see?" Leo challenged, believing he finally had his proof. Chris was evil. It was final.

"Yes actually," Chris replied as his minds flashed to all the secrets he was hiding. He didn't want them to know that the Charmed Ones were all dead, he didn't want them to know about the members of the next generation that had died, and he did not want them to see any future children they would have; he didn't want to risk erasing his family.

Least of all, he didn't want them to know who he _really _was.

"No matter what _I_ do in the past there are some things that wont change, no matter how much people want them to!" Chris said as tears began glazing over his eyes. If he had his way, Chris would save his family. He would ensure that his aunts never died, he would keep Piper alive, and he would make sure that Melinda would live to be an adult; he would do everything in his power to make sure that Leo would be around this time. He _wanted _to save his family, but he couldn't. "And I hate to break it to you, but there are some things you can't know, because it may screw things up even more than they already are!" Chris shouted, _if that was at all possible._ "And I have to tell you, things are pretty bad!"

"See!" Piper interrupted now that she _finally _had something to use against Chris. She could use his own words against him, "we have no proof of that," she pointed out. "We only have _your _word on that. We do not know how bad things are, so what you are saying doesn't really mean a hell of a lot to us. Therefore, if we could only _see _what's so bad, maybe we'll be more willing to help." She said a little smugly, "So, why can't you stop fighting us, and work with us?"

Chris sighed and looked to Phoebe for help, knowing that she was a bit more hesitant about this, since she was the only one not arguing with him. "Phoebe," he pleaded, praying that this would be one of the times Phoebe did not give into her sisters. He only hoped that even though she didn't know who he was to her, that she would side with him. "Please?"

Phoebe bit her lip, "I-"

"Nope," Piper said. "She's not saving you on this one. We're going," Piper said in a final tone and then before anyone could protest, she threw the vile at Chris' feet only to have a smoke appear around all of them and take them to see the future.

The moment the smoke appeared though, Paige and Phoebe had a bad feeling in their stomachs, and something told them that something was going to go wrong.

Chris on the other hand _knew _that he was going to regret this, something was bound to come out, and whatever it was, Chris felt as though it wasn't going to be a good something. He only prayed to every deity that existed that it wasn't his identity.

That would be terrible.

But he had to prepare himself for that possibility because, since when did anything go his way? No scratch that, had there ever been a Halliwell that had had good luck?

**Author's Note : **Yeah, see I told you I would update sooner or later. Sure, it was more on the later side, but please note I have my series. I really enjoyed this chapter, I love writing Chris, he is one of the main reasons my stories revolve around the next generation - Wyatt being another one. I love them; I even love Wyatt when he is evil. I loved him in _Chris Crossed! _I don't know why, but I did. In addition, in _Imaginary Fiends _and _Forever Charmed _he was such a blabbermouth - sigh - I love them. Moving on, in the next chapter we are going to get to see Chris' memories. Nevertheless, I am going to try to make them more interesting memories, not ones that are done repeatedly. **Please review.**


	3. Thinkin’ About Younger Years

**Author****'****s Note : **Hmm, updating for this story is harder than I thought it would be. I guess I'm going to try and keep it to about one update per week, it gives me plenty of time to get the next chapter done - and to a state I like - plus it gives you plenty of time to review, lol. Overall, I'm happy with the turn out of this story (so far), and I got a PM asking a question, and the answer is no. I don't know how long this story is going to be, nor do I know how many chapters will be memories. Something in my head is screaming ten, but I really don't know.

* * *

Chapter Three : Thinkin' About Younger Years.

After a few moments the smoke cleared and they could tell that they had been transported to somewhere else, they were no longer in the manor. Instead, they appeared to be in some kind of hospital, which confused the four that had accompanied Chris, why would there be any need for him to be in a hospital, or anywhere _near_ a hospital? He was part white lighter, not to mention that he was part witch, meaning he must have had a white lighter of his own. There was no need for Chris to in a hospital.

Yet the proof was all in front of them. All around them, it was easy to see the many machines that indicated they were in a hospital, and there were even empty beds from what they could see, other than the two beds that were closed off as a result of the curtain being pulled over so the tenant could have privacy.

Paige gripped her stomach, "Oh," she moaned. She felt suddenly nauseous after their little travel through time, how the hell did Chris come out looking so calm? He went through a portal, which alone must have been terrible, surrounded by awful bright lights. She frowned; maybe it was just an effect of the potion, although she appeared to be the only one feeling terrible. "This was a really bad plan."

"I told you it was," Chris stated walking around the room, frowning as he seen several nurses and doctors walk past the door while he paced to and fro while his eyes jumped from surface to surface. He frowned and looked at the sisters and Leo frantically, they were already here so there wasn't much he could do, but he had to be sure no one else could see them. "Now no one else can see us, right?" He asked cautiously.

Piper looked around, "Nope. Only we can see each other." She said seeing a nurse walk past the door holding the hand of a little boy looking to be no more than four years old, and Piper felt pity for the little boy dressed in hospital clothes. No one, especially not someone his age, deserved to be in a hospital, children were far too young. They were meant to be outside running around, scarping their knees, having fun. Being cooped up in a hospital, but there question was; why did the potion bring them _here_?

Paige smiled seeing Chris breath a sigh of relief before he began pacing around the room, "Why?" She asked, she didn't understand what would be so bad about people seeing him, these were only his memories after all, and it wasn't as if they could change anything. "What's the big deal?"

Chris starred at her as if she had lost her mind. Maybe his aunt Paige had hit her head as a result of the potion, and Chris knew he should feel bad, but he didn't. this was their doing after all. "Do you know what it would be like to run into someone I know?" He questioned as a frown appeared on his face as he thought over his current situation. Chris paled, what if they found out what really happened to the Charmed Ones? Moreover, what if his mother, or brother or someone called him a Halliwell?

His cover would be completely blown.

Paige nodded as she thought over that little bit of information, she had to admit Chris had a point. When Leo had brought her back to relive her parent's death it had been terrible, being there and not being able to change anything. Being in your memories and seeing people you knew though, that could also see you …? "That could be odd," she decided as Chris snorted and sent her a look.

"You think?" The young half-witch muttered sarcastically.

Phoebe frowned as she looked around the hospital room. She really didn't understand what went wrong, the Elders gave them the potion, and so personal gain consequence shouldn't be the issue. In addition, they were meant to see Chris' memories, but looking around, she didn't see Chris anywhere. "Two questions: one, why the hells are we in a hospital, and two, where the hell is Chris?"

"I don't-" Leo began only to freeze when he heard a voice, the first noise they had heard since they had been here, well except for the sounds coming from the machines that were hooked up to the patients. "Do you hear that?"

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Halliwell, but you cannot go in there," the doctor said and the five onlookers looked out the door, only to frown when they saw Piper, an older looking Piper, but it was still her. Future Piper's hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, she was wearing brown high heel boots, a tan skirt that fell to her knees and a navy turtleneck, and she seemed to be at least ten years older. That wasn't what had their attention; Future Piper looked frantic as she glared at the doctor who refused to let her in the room.

"What do you mean I _can't_ go in there?" She demanded as she narrowed her eyes more so at the doctor and crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. "I _will_ go in there if I want to," she snapped, "and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me," she warned as she and the doctor went into a full on starring match.

Paige frowned, "Yep," she said slowly as she nodded her head as she looked from her Piper to the future Piper, "that is _definitely _you," she commented before letting out a sigh. "Same temper," she pointed out when she saw Piper's frown, "I guess it's safe to say that you don't turn over a new leaf in the future." Paige sighed dramatically, "and here was me hoping that you learned to take it easy in the future."

"Don't count on it," Piper said as she sent her baby sister a withering glare before looking over at Leo who was watching her future self carefully and she sighed and looked back at herself … which was an odd concept for her. Sure, she had been to the future before, but she had been placed in her future self's body, this was new for her. "Why am I in the hospital anyway?"

It was as if Future Piper had heard her, because right after the question had left Piper's mouth, Future Piper let out a huff of annoyance. "Look, I don't care if you're a doctor here, you could be the damn President and I wouldn't care," she said through clenched teeth as the doctor still blocked her path from entering the room. "I _really _don't care who you are, so just let me in the damn room!"

It was then that the doctor sighed and shook his head as he let Future Piper past and then he walked out of the room and into the corridor to consult a nurse about something, but none of the onlookers cared enough to see what they were talking about. They were all took focussed on Future Piper, especially Chris. The woman he had seen in front of him just then was his Piper. That had been his mother. Not Piper, it had been his _mom_, and almost eight years without her, seeing her in front of him made tears glaze over his eyes; to the point the knew they were threatening to fall.

Phoebe frowned and looked at Piper, "what's going on?" She asked she had been hoping since it was her sister's future self that Piper would have some comprehension to what was going on. Looking at Piper though, Phoebe saw her older sister shrug as her response, Phoebe sighed. It seemed as though no one knew what was going on, not even Chris, which wasn't a good sign considering they were supposed to be his memories. Despite this, it appeared as though Chris was at just as much of a loss as they were.

Future Piper marched over to the hospital bed where the curtain had been pulled over, only to grip it tightly in her hand and yank it open in one swift movement to reveal a teenage boy. He looked to be about fifteen with blond hair and icy blue eyes; ones that looked eerily similar to the young baby they had left with Sheila in their own time.

"It can't be…" Leo whispered, but his heart told him it was true, standing in front of him, or rather sitting on a hospital bed, was his son, Wyatt Halliwell. As a baby, it had been obvious that Wyatt resembled his father more than his mother, and it appeared as though that had stayed true even in his teenage years.

Piper felt her throat go dry as she starred at her son, her baby boy in shock, only he wasn't a baby boy anymore. Her baby had grown up, and she knew it was Wyatt. She was a mother, she would recognize her child anywhere; his identity was unmistakable. "Oh my God," Piper mumbled. "It's Wyatt."

Hearing those words, Chris turned slightly to look at Piper, his mouth slightly open as his eyes widened. "You mean - you recognize him as a teenager?" He questioned, finding it a little weird for Piper to recognize the son who looked nothing like her instead of him, her son that had been told his entire life he looked just like his mother. "How-"

Piper was pulled out of her thoughts. How had she raised her son? Here he was in the hospital with a cut above his eyebrow with several other cuts and bruises, not to mention he had one arm in a cast. Despite her better judgment, she glared at Chris, "of course I recognize my son!" She snapped. What kind of mother did Chris think she was? She could see Wyatt in any time and recognize the little boy who had brought nothing but joy to her life; something she knew wouldn't change.

Chris nodded; at least she recognized _one_ of her sons. Nevertheless, he couldn't really blame her; Wyatt was almost a year old now. Well, in a few months, which meant his parents had to get together soon. That was off thought, however, he shouldn't expect his mother to know who he was, and it wasn't as if he was around in her time. He wasn't born yet, assuming he would be. Besides, when his mother had gotten pregnant with him, it wasn't like she and Leo had planned to have another child so soon; if at all.

Chris looked back at Wyatt, this was his brother. Not the Lord Wyatt of the future, this was his brother. This was the brother that had stood up for him against the bullies in school, the one that defended him against their father; this was _Wyatt_. That in mind though, Chris only prayed in this memory Wyatt didn't start calling him 'baby brother,' or 'lil' bro,' like he had done so many times during the teenage years.

That alone would be a blessing.

Today Chris would be counting his blessings, he knew it.

Meanwhile, Future Piper had her hands glued to her hips as she glared at Wyatt, she noted the guilty look in his eyes as he looked at her, but she didn't care. She was not giving him the chance to defend himself, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," she reprimanded, her voice going a few octaves louder than needed, causing the five onlookers to cringe at the tone. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She demanded, causing Chris to smirk while Leo and the sisters frowned and looked on at the scene that was playing in front of them. That was the first time they had heard Piper use Wyatt's full name. "Were you thinking at all? You are _fifteen _years old, so what in the name of all that is holy," Future Piper hissed, "what _possessed _you to take _my _car and _go driving_?" She growled, her eyes blazing. "You are not old enough to drive, what if someone had been hurt?"

"Mom-" Wyatt began.

"Don't you '_Mom_' me!" Future Piper warned. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She asked as she shook her head, "You are not old enough to be driving Wyatt; at this rate you will be lucky if I take you to get your permit when you turn sixteen!" She threatened.

At this Piper and snickered at the thought, to them it was a way to keep Wyatt her baby boy a little longer, beside them though Paige and Phoebe sympathized for their nephew though. Being sixteen without your driver's permit was not a way to go through life. To the side of them though, Chris sighed, his mother hadn't lived long enough to see Wyatt's sixteenth Birthday.

"Mom!" Wyatt wailed.

"Shut it, Buster! Do you realise what would have happened if someone had been in that vehicle with you when you so elegantly decided to _wrap _your _mother's _car around a _pole_!?" Future Piper admonished, not noticing how Wyatt coughed slightly and avoided her eyes, something the onlookers noticed, and it caused Piper to narrow her eyes as she looked at the future version of her son.

Wyatt took a deep breath and sighed, as long as his mother didn't find out, he was fine. He would live to fight another day and beg his mother for forgiveness. Besides, it had been his aunt Paige that had told him and Chris that it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. Still, he didn't want to get into this now. "Mom," Wyatt began again, "I'm in pain here," he pointed out as he indicated all of his injures, "can't you wait until we're home before you start this?" He begged, appealing to his mother who instantly sighed and walked over to her son and brushed her fingers over Wyatt's face, fussing over him and brushing his long hair out of his face. Hair that was far too long in her opinion.

Phoebe snickered, "oh Piper," she cooed as if though Wyatt was still a baby, which Chris felt he couldn't blame her for, it was the only Wyatt she had experience with. "He grows up to be _so handsome_!" She cheered as she watched the scene in front of her, "and look," she said pointing to the mother/son duo, "he still has you wrapped around your finger!"

Piper rolled her eyes at her sister, "Like you have any right to talk, Phoebe," she pointed out. "We all know when you have kids of your own they'll have you wrapped around their finger the moment they're conceived," she pointed out, causing Paige and Leo to nod their agreements.

Chris smirked as he looked away, what Piper said was true. In the future his cousins Prue, Katy and Elizabeth had had it easy growing up since they had had Phoebe as a mother. He didn't know about conception, but up until the point she was murdered by demons, Phoebe's daughters had had her wrapped around each of their fingers. Therefore, Piper was right; Phoebe had no right to talk.

Paige frowned when she looked around the room, "the one thing I don't get," she said slowly, "is that if this is Chris' memories, why we are seeing this?" She questioned, causing Leo and her sisters to frown, they had all be so caught up in seeing Wyatt that they had forgotten that this was Chris' memories they were seeing. She looked at Chris, "I mean you're not here," she pointed out, "why aren't you here?"

Chris opened his mouth, but it was then when there was a gentle tapping at the door and everyone, both onlookers and people in the memory, turned to look towards the door where they saw a teenage boy that appeared to be Wyatt's age. He had a darker complexion, raven coloured hair and dark brown eyes, "Hey Ms H," he greeted and then he looked at Wyatt. "You're still alive I see," he commented as he walked over and hopped up onto Wyatt's bed, careful not to tear his stitches. "Your mom hasn't killed you yet?"

"Who's that?" Phoebe asked eagerly as she looked at Wyatt as he sent his friend and murderous glare, one that could send shivers down her back, but she wouldn't let it. From what she had seen, Wyatt _was not _the future of all evil. _Not yet, _a voice in the back of her mind seemed to yell, but Phoebe shrugged it off. "Piper, who is it?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Phoebe the only children I've seen around Wyatt are _his _age," she pointed out, "meaning none of them are much over a year. How should I know who the hell that is?" She demanded.

"Just asking."

Future Piper allowed a look of shock to appear on her face as she looked at the half-manticore, "Caleb," she said firmly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "What the hell happened to you?" She demanded in an icy tone as her eyes danced from her son to Caleb. They were both in the hospital at the same time, a fool would be able to tell that they had done something; and she was no fool. She knew whatever it was they had been in on together; it _was _Caleb and Wyatt she was talking about.

Caleb frowned and put a look of pure innocence on his face, something that caused all the onlookers to roll their eyes, except Phoebe who continued to coo at the two teenagers. "What are you talking about, Ms H?" Caleb asked innocently. "I thought you knew he wrapped your car around a pole," Caleb said slowly as he raised his eyebrows. "You really didn't think he had the brains to think of that on his own, did you?"

"Caleb!" Wyatt hissed, partially at the fact that Caleb was spilling all of his secrets, but it was more than that. Caleb, he supposed friend, was trying to tell his mother that he didn't have the brains to pull this off alone. If anything, Wyatt was pretty sure things would have gone better if Caleb hadn't been there.

"Looks like we're going to get to see Piper ground Wyatt," Paige said simply as she smirked, something that caused her sisters and … brother-in-law to look at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

Leo frowned, "you're the only one who would be _looking forward _to that."

"Bound to happen at some point!"

Chris smiled at his aunt Paige she would never change. That was a comforting thought, even to him now when he was convincing himself he didn't need his family. Knowing that they were his family made him feel better; it meant they could be his family. They _could _be a family, but his mind wouldn't let him. He couldn't be attached to this time, or this life. At the end of his mission he wouldn't belong here, he belonged in the future; where they were not.

"Wait," Future Piper said as she shook violently with rage as she glared at Caleb, "you were in the car too?" She demanded as she looked at the half-demon, who simply nodded in response. No point in lying to Piper, it was better to tell the truth, especially if she was going to find out the truth anyway. She whirled on her heal once more and looked pointedly at her eldest son. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-" she began.

"Mom…" Wyatt tried to interrupt.

"Who else was in that vehicle?"

That was when soft laughter from the next bed caught their attention and the onlookers watched as Future Piper narrowed her livid brown eyes. Squaring her shoulders, she stalked over to the curtain and like she had with Wyatt's, she gripped it in her hand and yanked it open with unyielding force. What she saw caused her to narrow her eyes more when she revealed two more teenagers, both with looks of pure innocence on their face.

"Hey Piper!" The young girl called, and upon inspection, the onlookers from the past looked more closely at the young woman who seemed to be about Wyatt's age. She was sitting on the bed beside Wyatt's with her legs hanging over the side with a big smile on her face. The young girl had long, blond hair that fell down her back, and wide brown eyes. "So, what's Wyatt's punishment for getting the four of us in an accident?" She asked it was then that everyone noticed the noticeably younger boy sitting beside her. He was a young boy, looking around the age of thirteen with light brown hair that kept falling into his eyes. They could also see his bright green eyes, and the thing that amazed the people from the past was the fact that he had a bandage on his head but he had the biggest smirk on his face; one they would recognize anywhere.

"It's Chris," Paige said, stating the obvious.

"Oh my God Chris," Future Piper exclaimed as she ran over to her youngest son and checked over his injuries, that she thanked, none were serious. Pulling him into a quick hug, she pulled away when she heard him gasping for air. "What the hell were _you_ thinking?" She demanded, causing both Chris' to roll their eyes. "Unlike those three," she said gesturing to Caleb, Wyatt and the young girl, "you are _not_ fifteen, _you _are thirteen! You know Wyatt cannot drive; he cannot even cook Kraft Dinner for Heaven's sakes! What the hell possessed you to get in that car?" She questioned a dangerous tone to her voice. "You're lucky I don't string you all up!"

Memory Chris smirked and looked at Wyatt, "you are so _dead_," he mouthed while Future Piper pulled him into another hug, "she's going to kill you." From the look on his face though, the younger Chris didn't seem to be too sympathetic towards Wyatt, even though he clearly knew them, meaning he knew Piper's temper. That wasn't what had their attention though…

Future Piper seemed to genuinely care for Chris.

That was a little difficult for Piper to comprehend, the younger child her future self was holding in a tight embrace, the one she seemed to care for and love as if he was her own - it was the same Chris Perry that had traveled to the past. The one she had almost downright abused, no had abused emotionally, and the one she had told that she never wanted to see again. All along though, he had known them. Piper looked at Chris, "Wyatt?" She asked slowly, "As in my Wyatt? You _know _Wyatt?" Chris nodded, "_my son Wyatt_?" Chris nodded again. "You know Wyatt," Piper murmured as she looked back at the scene where Future Piper was ticking off all the punishments Wyatt was going to get for acting so carelessly.

Chris sighed, knowing full well he should explain his relationship with Wyatt; well not the _real _relationship, _NOTHING _could make him give up that detail. He would sooner deal with the hate, besides it wasn't as if they would listen to him. "Yeah I know Wyatt," he said vaguely, seeing the inquiring looks he was getting, Chris pulled up his façade once again and lied straight their faces. Ignoring the stinging feeling he felt. "We were friends." He smiled sadly, as he looked at Piper, "we met through our mothers."

Phoebe nodded at that detail and ignored the nagging feeling she felt, she wanted to know who Chris' mother was. Maybe it was someone they had already met, maybe it was one of Piper's old friends, that wasn't what she cared about. She now knew a part of the reason Chris had come back. "That's why _you _came back," she stated as she looked at Chris. "You know him?" Phoebe frowned and let out a sigh and shook her head, "now it makes so much sense."

Piper looked at Chris and she didn't know how, but she knew he wasn't lying. He knew Wyatt, and it didn't matter that she didn't trust Chris; the proof was right in front of her. "Why didn't you tell us that?" She demanded a look of disbelief on her face. Sure, there wouldn't have been any way for Chris to prove it, but if he had known Wyatt, why wouldn't he say so? Why all the secrecy, surely he had known them well enough to know that they would have trusted him more if they had known the truth. Another thing bothered her, Piper didn't know why, but she couldn't help but wonder; why hadn't Chris trusted them enough to know? "That could have saved you a lot of trouble, young man!" She pointed out, sounding much like her future self as she scolded him lightly.

That wasn't what caused Piper to frown though, it felt … _natural_.

Chris rolled his eyes at Piper and shook his head as he looked back at the scene in front of him. "Like you would have believed me," he muttered sarcastically. They had had a hard enough difficultly believing him when he had said that he was there to save Paige, something told him if he had orbed in saying he was Wyatt's friend from the future Piper would have blown him up.

He didn't even dare contemplate what their reaction to his real identity would be.

"Mom," Wyatt said slowly when he saw that she had stopped threatening to ground him until he was old and grey, "C-can we have a minute?" He asked innocently as he looked to his mother who allowed her eyes to bounce from person to person before resting on Wyatt. "Please?"

Future Piper sighed reluctantly and nodded her head. "Sure baby," she said as she kissed his forehead, causing Caleb to snicker while Future Piper headed to the door, affectionately messing up Chris' long hair as she passed. "I'll be outside," she sent Wyatt a look. "And before you ask, you are not calling your father to heal you." She stated as her eyes rested on his arm, "Consider this your punishment." With that, she left, shutting the door behind her.

Memory Chris frowned and starred at the door for several minutes before looking at Wyatt, "you're lucky she didn't blow you up." He commented, as he looked smirked at his older brother, something that caused the older Halliwell brother to narrow his eyes. Chris laughed and turned his body so he was leaning against the pillow and rested his head on his hands. "She's angry."

"Furious," Wyatt corrected as he sent a darting look towards the door, "something tells me that it isn't going to be that comfortable around the house for a few weeks," his smile fell. "Hopefully she wont be mad forever."

"Good luck with that, Halliwell," The young girl said simply as she made herself comfortable on the bed with Chris who was trying to smother his laughter. "Something tells me she's going to be raging for weeks, right unofficial baby brother?" She asked looking at Chris who nodded. "Don't worry Wy, the three of us will be there to make you more miserable every chance we get."

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," the eldest Halliwell brother ordered, "you're not making me feel better."

"Was I supposed to be?"

"Yes, she's going to be mad at me _forever_, you know how Mom is!"

Paige frowned at that, "she wasn't mad at him forever, was she?" She asked, she knew what it was like to endure Piper's wrath, she had lived with it for months before she was accepted as a friend, and it was even longer before Paige had been accepted as a sister. An angry Piper was someone no one, not even demons, deserved to face, she could be ruthless.

"No," Chris said honestly, as he smiled gently at the thought. "His punishments were pretty great though," he admitted as he thought back to that time. Their mother, Future Piper, hadn't been mad about Wyatt wrapping her car around the pole, she was mad at the fact that Wyatt had been injured. She was furious at the fact that Wyatt had had his two best friends had been with him, along with her _Peanut. _Peanut, Chris sighed as he thought back to his mother's nickname for him as a child, a nickname that he used to hate, but one he would kill to hear his mother call him once more.

"Well, considering Piper is going to kill Wyatt and tell my father, meaning my dad is going to murder me in my sleep," Caleb said simply as he walked over to the tray that had been laid on the table. "I say I enjoy my last meal," he commented as he sat on the foot of Wyatt Halliwell's hospital bed and began eating the potatoes. "This food is really terrible though," he said, continuing to eat regardless.

"If it's so terrible, then are you still eating it?" Emily asked as Caleb began flipping through the television channels, "and you do realise this isn't your room, right?"

"First of all, I'm eating it because I'm hungry," Caleb snapped, "and second, I know this isn't my room, but there is only this old, creepy man in my room so I came down here. May I remind you that this isn't your room either, Emily?" Caleb asked sarcastically, "what's your excuse for being down here?"

Emily didn't have an answer.

Wyatt sighed as he leaned back and shook his heads as his best friends got prepared to start arguing again. "Can we please stay on topic?" He asked simply, "my mother, Piper Halliwell, is going to kill me!" Wyatt shook his head, "and you're all talking about how you're going to make me _more _miserable. Assuming that's possible," he grumbled.

Memory Chris shook his head as he looked at his brother, "nah, they'll laugh at you, but I'll help you out when she's not around," he promised, something that caused Wyatt to raise his eyebrows at Chris. "What?"

"Mom will blow you up if she ever finds out."

"If," Memory Chris stressed, "if she ever finds out," he agreed. "Meaning as long as she _doesn't _find out, I'm fine. Besides, no one deserves to face one of her punishments alone, and remember, I have your back and you have mine."

"Aw!" Phoebe cooed, "That is so sweet," she stated, forgetting that the thirteen year old in front of them was their neurotic white lighter from the future.

In turn, Chris rolled his eyes at his aunt.

Wyatt smiled and nodded, "damn straight," he stated, not realising that there was a past version of his mother watching him right now, frowning at his language. "Best friends forever," he commented, laughing when Emily and Caleb turned to glare at him. "Hey! Chris said he would help, _you _two said you would make my life miserable." He smiled in spite of himself, "nice to know I have _one _true friend."

"I'm offended," Emily commented as she looked at Caleb, "are you?"

"Oh yeah," the half-manticore commented.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the people from the past, or in Chris' case, future; felt themselves being hurled off their feet until they were deposited onto a cold, marble floor that caused them all to groan as they looked around.

Paige groaned as she pulled herself to her feet, "someone get the plate off the car that hit me," she muttered sarcastically as she got to her feet and looked around the room that was full of books and more books. "What happened?"

Leo looked around, "we were transported into another memory." he got to his feet and looked at Chris, "why didn't you ever tell us that you knew Wyatt?" He demanded, "We may have been more likely to trust you in the beginning.

"Like I said," Chris said slowly, "you wouldn't have believed me!"

"And I still don't," Leo hissed dangerously as he glared at Chris, "we haven't seen any proof that Wyatt turns evil," he commented. "In that memory, Wyatt was the furthest thing from evil, so want to explain that one?"

Chris looked around the room for the first time and sighed, "He wasn't evil at fifteen," he commented, "he turned a year later," he muttered to himself, looking around his surroundings and wincing at where the Elders' wonderful potion had decided to drop them to this time. This wasn't good, everyone here knew he was a Halliwell, and that was how he was normally addressed.

As he had said, he would be counting his blessings today.

He could see it.

**Author's Notes : **I thought that would be a good first memory, I mean it shows that in the future Piper cares for Chris and Wyatt and Chris are close, it also showed that Wyatt was a little more reckless and rebellious, a result of the evil tendencies that run through his veins perhaps? So, somewhere that everyone knows Chris is a Halliwell and addresses him as such, where are they now? **please review.**


	4. School’s Out Forever

**Author****'****s Note : **So here we are, we're at chapter four. And as promised this chapter is a little longer than the other ones, that's because I think that this chapter is _really _important. No I'm not going to tell you why! You have to _read _it to find that out, but I thought I would give you a heads up. I promise there is a bit more humour in this chapter, we even meet Future Paige and one of Chris' future cousins, granted the sisters and Leo don't find out who it is - because that would screw up the timeline. Remember, until season eight we only knew that Chris, Wyatt and Phoebe's oldest child (Prue) were going to be born, meaning that I can't be like 'oh! That one is Paige's and Phoebe's, and those twins are Paige's!' I'm trying to stick to the timeline as much as I can, lol. But we may find out about Prue later on, she's the only one in my opinion that I'm _allowed _to show. Granted, it's _my _story and I can do whatever the hell I want, but I liked season seven and eight, don't really want to screw it up _too _much.

* * *

Chapter Four : School's Out Forever

After a few moments, all of the smoke cleared and they could tell that they had been transported to somewhere else. It was noticeable that they were no longer in the hospital. All of the hospital beds and machines were gone, and so were the four teenagers. Instead, they appeared to be in some kind of library, or school.

All around them, the walls were lined with floor-to-ceiling books cases the held books, which they could tell were old, some at least as old as the Book of Shadows. There was also a table with a chair where an older, fragile woman with blond hair streaked with grey was sitting as she went through the books.

_Must be the librarian_, Piper thought as she took in her surroundings. This was too 'Harry Potter' for her liking. She glanced up the hallway and seen a few adults wearing black robes walking through the doors. She frowned, oh yeah, someone clearly read too much Harry Potter as a child.

_He turned a year later, _which was the only thing going through Leo's head, Chris had just given them the age. According to the neurotic half white lighter, his baby boy began spinning out of control when he was sixteen, but what would cause the sudden flip in Wyatt's attitude? Leo couldn't see the happy teenager he had seen in the last memory turning evil one short year later. "You're lying," he declared darkly, looking at Chris with nothing but revulsion. None of the other people in the room had heard Chris, but he had, so he repeated himself, feeling more confident in his declaration. "You're lying, Wyatt doesn't turn evil."

Turning his head, Chris glared at Leo for a moment. "Get over yourself," he hissed, not caring if the sisters heard him. He just didn't care, besides by now they expected him to snap at Leo. It was no secret to anyone that he detested Leo, it was just the no one, not even Chris' closest friends in the future, knew how much Chris hated his father. The only one that had ever known was his sister Melinda, and she was gone. It was a secret that not even Wyatt had known, Chris didn't detest his father, he down right hated him. There were days that hate didn't seem to be a strong enough word, Chris hated Leo, no matter what the time, for all that he had done. Hate almost seemed to show the failure in the education system, saying that he _loathed _Leo sounded much better. "Wyatt _does _turn evil."

Leo's nostrils flared, "I guess we'll see."

Chris nodded and walked away from his father, he knew it was wrong, but he wanted Leo to see his precious Wyatt evil. His mother and aunts did not deserve the pain, but at that moment, Chris was all right with the idea of Leo being in pain. There had been a time, a few hours ago, that the last thing Chris wanted was for his father to be caused pain, but right now, he didn't give a damn.

A few feet away Paige gripped her stomach, "Oh," she moaned. She felt suddenly nauseous after their little trip from the previous memory to this one. How the hell did everyone look okay? "This sucks," she muttered as she watched as people walked by, all wearing black cloaks, reminding her of Harry Potter. "Where are we? Hogwarts?"

Piper looked around, "That was my guess," She said seeing a student raise his hand, as a book flew into his waiting arms. Where the hell were they, and why didn't these witches mind using their magic? What about the personal gain consequences?

Paige smiled seeing Chris pacing around the room, "Chris, if you keep pacing like that people might mistake you for a nervous father," she commented. She didn't understand what was making Chris so anxious, what was so bad about being in this place? It looked nice enough, but Chris actually seemed to be nervous being here, something Paige couldn't decide was a bad thing or not. Was Chris nervous because something he didn't want them to know could come out, or was it something else? "So, does _anyone _know where we are?"

Phoebe frowned as she looked around the fancy room. She really didn't understand what they were doing here, or even where they were, all she knew was that Chris had to be here somewhere. In the last memory, she had thought the potion had backfired, but after a while, Chris had appeared, meaning that he had to be here somewhere. The Elders gave them the potion, personal gain wasn't a problem. "I don't know," she admitted. "But um, how far ahead is this?" She asked, "And where are you?" She asked, looking at Chris who shrugged.

Leo looked around, "We're at magic school," he said simply, hearing the snorts that came from the three sisters, he rolled his eyes. "It's a school that exists on a different plane than ours that teaches young witches how to control their abilities so they're not swayed towards evil."

Chris rolled his eyes at the detached way his father was saying everything, it was apparent that Leo was spending too much time up with the other Elders. That wasn't what made him roll his eyes though, well not the entire reason. It was the fact his father had waited so long to bring up magic school with his mom, at least in his time. "Maybe you should enrol Wyatt now," Chris muttered. "Give the kid a head start."

Taking a deep breath, Leo looked away from Chris and restrained himself from attacking the younger man, and looked to the sisters. "Actually, in our time, my friend Gideon runs it." Leo looked around, amazed at how the school never changed in looks. "He was actually my old mentor."

Piper nodded and looked at Leo, "You never mentioned him before." She said simply, not meaning anything by it, but that one detail just showed her how much she truly knew about Leo's life before her, and what little she knew about the world _he lived in_. She had thought they were meant to be together forever, now it seemed as though she had been wrong. Dead wrong. She didn't even _know _him, not anymore.

Leo shrugged, "never really came up," he murmured as he looked at Pieper, and he had known her long enough to know that she was hurt by the fact that she didn't know that. They couldn't think about it though, so instead he glanced around. "I'm assuming he's still the head master here in this time, too. That is something he's always struggled towards, to have magical children brought up the right way." He sighed, "He's rather obsessed with the greater good and the future."

Piper rolled her eyes and sent Chris a look, "sounds like someone else I know."

Chris clapped when he heard what his father had said, his mother's words falling on deaf ears. "Very good Leo," he said as he walked around the room, trying in vain to figure out what year they were observing. It was really hard to tell too, it wasn't as if they ever changed the decor around here, hell, Chris would bet it hadn't been changed since the school was made.

Phoebe rubbed her head, all the information they were getting was giving her a headache. Nevertheless, she knew it was only going to get worst as this went on; this was only the second memory, one of many. Phoebe didn't know why, but she had a feeling there would be many after this. "What year are we in?" She asked looking at Chris, who shrugged,

"I'm working on it," Chris admitted, seeing the looks the other four were giving him, he shrugged. "What? I have no clue at the moment. "He sighed as he stopped his pacing. It was bugging him, what was the potion supposed to do exactly? He understood that it was showing them the future and it was his memories, but that was rather vague. God only knew what they were going to see.

"Well these _are _your memories," Paige pointed out, "shouldn't you know these things?" She asked, "I mean, where would you be? What year is it?"

Chris shrugged, logically it _should _be after the last memory, unless of course it was only showing them random memories from the future. A part of him only prayed it wasn't his first day of magic school, if it was Piper was about to learn about her second son. Moreover, he was about to witness his younger self use his powers on Oliver Wells, who in his defence totally deserved it! Deciding to ask, he looked at Leo since it had been the Elder's master plan to do this. "Okay, what exactly was the potion suppose to show us?" He asked, amazingly keeping the annoyance in his voice to a minimum.

Leo looked at the young white lighter, "To show us what the future was like."

Chris rolled his eyes, "that's vague."

Piper frowned and looked at Chris, "Where is all the doom and gloom," she asked. The way Chris described the future, she thought it was going to be hell on earth, but the last memory had been a happy one. Okay, not happy, her son had been in the hospital after crashing her car, but she couldn't understand what was so bad about the future. Now, while they weren't exactly in San Francisco anymore, she didn't really understand what was so bad about this that Chris needed to change. "Things don't look so terrible."

Chris nodded and began walking around once more, on to instantly pale as he looked at the calendar. On a brighter note, he didn't have to worry about his Piper showing up and asking him how his day was, sadly, it was because this was one year after she and his aunts had _died_. It had also been one year since Paige had become a full white lighter. The bad part, this was the day Wyatt started him reign as the ruler. Piper couldn't say her baby didn't have dreams, ruling the world a sixteen, almost age seventeen. That was impressive to say the least, even for the Twice Blessed. "Not yet," he said simply as he felt his eyes go wide as all the images that he had suppressed rushed to his head, and he couldn't block them out.

The other four wandered over to look at what he was seeing. Looking at the calendar, they frowned, 'November 5, 2019'

Phoebe looked at Chris who had suddenly gone pale, which made him look worse that he normally did. She wasn't saying he looked bad or anything, he was quite attractive, there was no doubt in her mind he came from a good gene pool, but he didn't take care of himself. The neurotic white lighter from the future rarely slept, or ate, which was beginning to take its toll on the young man. Now, with his skin gone a pasty white, if she didn't know, better she would say he was a ghost. "What do you mean, _not yet_?" She asked quietly, her interest getting the best of her, but she was already dreading the answer. It had to be _very _bad to get such a reaction out of their normally daring white lighter.

Chris cleared his throat, "this - this is the day …" Chris trailed off, her really didn't like the idea of hurting his mother and being blunt about it, saying 'the day Wyatt took over' wasn't subtle. "This is the day the world went to hell," he finally answered absently. If he could make it through this without them finding out whom he was he didn't care what they seen. For all he cared they could ask him anything, as long as the fact that he was Wyatt's brother remained a secret.

Moreover, if he could cause his mother and aunts as less pain as possible, he would feel better.

Piper looked at the nervous look on Chris' face, and looked away. He had told her Wyatt turned evil, but her son couldn't have been the one to send the world to hell, could he? Not exactly, the career choice she had in mind. She sighed, "You mean by Wyatt, don't you?" It wasn't easy for her to accept, but by the time this was over, there was no doubt in her mind she would know the truth. Whether it be Chris lied, or sadly, she raised her baby evil.

Chris looked at his mother and nodded slightly, almost surprised by the fact that she hadn't attempted to blow him up for admitting it. Then something hit him, he was at Magic School when Wyatt decided to make the fact that he had announced that he was taking dominion and working with demons. Chris swallowed and looked around, "Meaning I should be here somewhere," he said more so to himself.

Leo starred at him, his anger still bubbling, but he couldn't stop the look of disbelief from appearing on his face. "_You _attended magic school?" Which surprised him, sure Chris was a magical child at one point, but him attending magic school? It just wasn't something Leo could see the young man doing. Chris rarely used his Wicca abilities, hell they didn't know he had any until Piper attempted to freeze him. So, if he attended a school that taught him how to harness his powers and control them, why didn't he use them?

Chris nodded, "part witch, remember?" He rolled his eyes at his father; Leo could be really slow sometimes. However, that wasn't anything new to Chris, he had discovered a long time ago that Leo only heard what he wanted to hear. Which, for the most part was everything that had to do with Wyatt, and nothing to do with Chris or Melinda?

Seeing everyone walk around and inspect the room, Chris found himself surprised when Phoebe stayed beside him.

Phoebe looked around, there were some teenagers in the room, but they were all girls, so the obviously weren't Chris, she just couldn't figure out why the younger version of the man beside her wasn't there. Seeing the other children leave the room, she looked at Chris. "Where are you, I mean past you?" That is when she realised these memories were in _their _future, Chris' past. "I mean future you?" She huffed, "the mini you, now in this memory?"

Chris smiled at his aunt, now she knew how hard it was not to get the tenses mixed up. He looked around, until his eyes settled on the old clock, "fourth period?" He asked, sighing as he searched his memories for what had happened today. This was one of the days he tried not to remember. The other day that had been erased from his mind was the day he had turned fourteen, but he could only remember clips of this day. Where had he been? "I don't know where I am, I mean, it was seven years ago, for me anyway. I have a good memory, but not that good." he said truthfully, "and I don't exactly have my schedule with me."

Piper nodded and walked towards Chris and Phoebe, her hand unconsciously rubbing against Leo's from time to time. "Well we could go look for you I guess, I mean; it isn't like anyone can actually see us."

Paige nodded, "Yeah. Not like there is anything going on in this room anyway," she said looking around the nearly empty library. "It's duller than dishwater!" The only one in there was the librarian, and Paige felt the need to look around the school. She was actually interested in the fact that there was a school for magical children, but after everything she had seen since she found out she was a witch, she knew she shouldn't be that surprised.

Chris sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to talk them out of this. He bit his lip and looked up one hallway, "well," he said, looking down the never-ending hallway, "most of my classes were down this way, so I guess that's as good a place as any."

Leo nodded, "okay," and with that, he and Piper passed by Chris and started down the hallway, their hands still touching, and causing Chris' eyebrows to rise.

Maybe there was still hope for him yet.

Paige walked slightly behind Chris, to absorbed in the school itself to try to keep up with everyone. It was a great idea, a school to teach children how to use their powers. Once they got out of here, she decided she would ask Chris if Wyatt attended here, and if he didn't, she was going to tell Piper to consider it.

Phoebe looked around, walking in sync with Chris. She could actually feel some of the emotions coming off of him, and she knew whatever happened today, it wasn't a memory he was fond of reliving. She knew he had already lived this once and had already dealt with the pain, but maybe her being with him would give him a bit of courage. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to comfort the young man, and tell him that he didn't need to keep his feelings from her.

Paige shuddered as a student walked past through her, "that was so weird," she stated as she jogged to catch up to Chris and Phoebe. She looked at the students, taking in their clothes mostly, she almost felt sorry for them. "School uniforms? God, isn't that a little old fashioned." She looked at Chris, "you had to wear one of those?" She questioned, not able to believe that Chris had worn one of them at one point. The idea seemed funny to her though, if only she had her camera, she would be able to take pictorial evidence and hold it against Chris.

Chris nodded, almost smiling at the fact Paige was appalled by them. That was one of the first things she tried when she became a teacher here, to get rid of the uniforms, sadly, most of the teachers were older and didn't really understand what was wrong with them. Chris sighed, "They were torture," he said somewhat sadly.

Phoebe nodded, "I can imagine. I probably would have cut mine up to make it a bit more stylish, and comfortable." She said, thinking back to what she had worn when she had been a teenager in high school, she defiantly would have destroyed her school uniform. "How are you supposed to learn if you're uncomfortable in your own skin?"

Piper looked around, still comparing the school to the Harry Potter movies she had watched, and she was sure that someone that had designed the set had been here, it would explain a lot. "So Chris," she began, trying to keep her voice level. She was mad at Chris for what he had told her, but they were going to see the future eventually anyway, there was no harm in trying to be civil with him. For now. "The spell was supposed to take us to see _your _memories. Any idea which one of these class rooms you're in?"

Chris pondered for a minutes, and opened his mouth to answer, only to pause when he heard a familiar voice, one that made a smile appear on his face as he began walking faster, the four people from the past hurrying after him. Stopping at a door, Chris nodded and looked at them, "after you," he said as he watched the sisters shrug and walk through the door, while Leo stayed behind and watched him. Apparently, Leo thought he was lying to him, meaning that he thought Chris was sending them in there so he could run off; well Chris was going to prove him wrong. Sending his father a look, Chris shrugged and walked through the wall, closely followed by Leo.

The ones from the past entered the room to see a large group of students all sitting down on the desks, except for three that were standing in the middle of the room, seemingly having a staring contest.

Piper looked around, at all the children and looked for the teenage boy they had seen in the last memory, but she couldn't see him. "Where are you?" She asked as her eyes skimmed across all the boys, but none of them were Chris. Their faces didn't hold the laughter and mischief she had seen on Chris' face in the last memory.

Chris smiled briefly, and stared at his mother with an arched eyebrow, "you really don't see me?" He asked, but he could understand why they wouldn't recognize him. After his mother had died, Chris had retreated into himself for a while, only talking when spoken to, not to mention he had stopped taking care of himself, even when he had gotten his act together he hadn't been himself again. Then again, he had lost his mother; did anyone expect him to be himself again? Looking back towards the three teenagers standing in the middle of the room, Chris looked over at Piper pointedly and her eyes suddenly traveled to the three teenagers.

Paige looked ahead and seen what Chris was starring at, he was starring at the three teenagers standing in the middle of the room. One was the young girl from the other memory, Emily she thought her name was. There was also a young boy, looking around the age of thirteen and he had light brown hair and light eyes, beside him was an older boy of about fifteen with brown hair that kept falling into his eyes. They could also see his bright green eyes, that unlike the Chris they knew, showed the emotions lurking inside, however, unlike the Chris in the last memory, they didn't hold the happiness they had seen in his Jade orbs before. "No way…" Paige said, unable to believe that it was Chris. What had happened to the young boy in the last memory, the one who hadn't had a care in the world?

Chris nodded, "that's me," he said quietly, noting the looks of belief on everyone's face. Shaking his head, Chris walked over to an unoccupied desktop and sat down on top of it and frowned, he didn't _look _that bad. Sure, he looked different from what he had in the last memory, his hair was longer and wasn't smiling the way he had done before, but all in all, he looked better than he did _now_. That had to count for something. He sighed as Phoebe sat on the chair attached to his desk, Chris didn't know it would hurt this much to see Emily and Henry Jr like this, not knowing how they were in the future was killing him slowly. They were some of the only people he had left in the future, and he didn't know if they were okay. A part of him wanted to go to his future just to see if they were okay, but he couldn't. First off, he didn't have a spell or potion, and secondly, he would have to travel to the attic to get back, meaning he would have to face Wyatt.

Something he wasn't sure if he would survive, and that thought killed him.

Paige sat on top of another desk and starred at the little boy that Memory Chris was standing with, there was just something about his smile that seemed familiar to her. "Hey Chris," she said slowly, "who's the little boy?" She asked.

Chris smiled and resisted the urge to tell his Aunt Paige that it was her son, Henry Samuel Matthews-Mitchell, but he couldn't tell her. It would mess with the timeline, Paige couldn't know of her children and she couldn't know of her husband, Henry Sr. They were meant to meet at a certain time and not a moment sooner. "A friend of mine," Chris said simply, a smile lighting up his face as he lied, something that caused looks of surprise to cross the other onlookers' faces. Chris rarely smiled, and something told them that they were missing something. "His name is Henry."

Suddenly the young boy, now known as Henry broke the silence. "Come on Emily," he said slowly, smiling at the older girl. "The uniform doesn't look that bad," he pointed out as he crossed his arms across his chest and smirked at her, something that caused Phoebe to frown, she knew that smirk, she just didn't know where from. Seeing Emily snort as she crossed her arms, he frowned. "Okay, if you don't like the uniform, why did you wear it?" he asked, his voice hitting close to a laugh.

"Henry," Emily said slowly, "shut up!" She ordered as she narrowed her eyes, "it's isn't funny!" Despite her words though, Henry and Memory Chris continued to silently laugh at her. "It isn't my fault the head master threatened to suspend me if I didn't wear the proper uniform today," Emily narrowed her eyes as she pulled at her plaid skirt that she absolutely hated. "I hate this thing," she grumbled, "and I hate Gideon! I swear he is trying to make his our lives hell!"

Paige laughed at that, "what teachers don't?" She asked, frowning when Leo sent her an annoyed look, "hey, I get it. Gideon and you are friends, but it doesn't change the facts. Every teacher I've known tried to make my life hell," Phoebe nodded along with her.

"They didn't make mine hell," Piper commented as she tilted her head to the side.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "that's because you were a nerd in school," she said slowly in a bored tone, she was going to get that through Piper's head. "Right down to the braces and glasses," she said looking at Paige who had a smirk on her face, "I don't think you've seen those pictures yet," she commented. "Piper does a good job hiding them, I'll show them to you when we get back."

"Phoebe!"

Memory Chris laughed at Emily as she walked over to her desk, dancing slightly as she picked up her bottle of water. "Come on Em, the uniforms suck, but it could be a lot worse," he pointed out, trying to think of a bright side to the uniforms, but he couldn't think of one. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"How the hell could it be worse?" Emily asked acidly, as she took a sip of her water and looked at (memory) Chris who opened his mouth to respond to that, but he couldn't think of anything, so he shut his mouth and sighed. "That's what I thought," Emily said as she nodded, "no one would be able to think of a bright side to these things."

"I can," Henry said, shrugging his shoulders. "I have telepathy," he pointed out, causing Emily to narrow her eyes as she nodded. "And let me tell you, all the guys in school think it looks cute on you. I believe one guy we passed was thinking of how 'hot you were.'" He said as he made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Oooooh," Memory Chris said, "looks like Em is going to have a baby daddy."

Emily choked on the liquid in her throat then whipped around, "Henry! Chris!" She scolded, only to frown when she heard Chris laughing. Emily went to scold him right away, but she smiled slightly at the sound of his laughter; it was something she had missed, and she didn't hear it to often. Not since Piper had passed. Hearing Chris' laughter continue to float through the air though, Emily decided that he had laughed enough on her account. "Chris," she began, narrowing her eyes. "I love you like a little brother and you're one of my closest friend, but if I ever hear something like that come from your mouth again, I will wash it out with soap." Emily smirked, "even worst, I'll tell _Paige_."

Memory Chris instantly sobered, not because he was afraid of his Aunt Paige, but for the simple fact, she _would _ground him. Since his mother had passed Chris and his siblings, as well as all of the children of Phoebe and Paige had been living at the manor with Victor, Chris still didn't understand how they had all managed to fit, especially since his Aunt Paige had come back as a white lighter and moved into the manor too. Then again, one bed was usually empty at night, Wyatt had taken to sneaking out since his mother had died something that Chris had failed to tell Victor or Paige, but his brother was only acting out. Moreover, he had said, he had Wyatt's back. Chris wasn't about to tattle on him, that was Melinda's job.

"What would be so bad about her telling Paige?" Leo asked, not understanding why Paige would make such a big deal out of it. That wasn't the only thing Leo didn't understand either, watching the interaction between the younger Chris, Henry and Emily, Leo didn't know how this Chris could have turned into the man he was today. This Chris looked so, happy and relaxed. Sure, there was a haunted look in his eyes, indicating that something had happened, but Chris seemed to be moving on or at least dealing with it, whatever it was. So, the real question was what had happened in seven years to cause him to close off so much?

Chris shuddered at the idea of Emily telling Paige, "let's just say that future Paige can be scary when she wants to be," he said vaguely, his eyes drifting to the Paige that was standing by him and looking at him a raised eyebrow. "She would be able to make my life hell."

Before anyone could as what he meant, a familiar voice came from behind them. "Henry Samuel, Christopher Perry, Emily Sara!" It shouted in a tone that would cause anyone to rethink what they were doing, and that caused the sisters and Leo to turn and look at the door while both Chris' winced.

Turning around the three sisters felt their eyes widen at the sight of future Paige, and if there had ever been any doubt she was a Halliwell, last name or no, it was gone with the wind by now. Over the years her resemblance to her sisters was stronger than ever, since the red colour of her locks was gone, having been replaced by her natural dark brown mass of gentle curls. Future Paige had one slim eyebrow raised as she looked between the three teenagers, a frustrated frown resting on her lips. Despite the fact that she was a good fifteen years older her porcelain skin was as flawless as ever, and she really didn't look that much different.

"That's me," Paige said, her eyes going wide as she looked at her future self, taking in the dark hair and the more conservative clothes, and, Paige had to admit she liked it. "I look good old!" She cheered, but she could see the pain lurking beneath her future self's brown eyes, and that worried her. That was when the black robes she was wearing caught her eyes and she frowned, "wait - what's with the robes?" She questioned, "And why am I here exactly?"

Memory Chris sighed as he smiled sheepishly at his aunt when he noticed that the other students were frowning at the professor; Ms Matthews was not one you wanted to catch you when you were misbehaving. "Hello Ms Matthews," he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he sent his youngest aunt an innocent smile. "Is something wrong? Is there something I can do?"

If possible Future Paige's eyebrow raised up even higher as she her frown lifted upward into a playful smirk and she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes slightly, making her look more like her sister Piper, something that all the onlookers noticed. Not removing her eyes from her nephew and her son, she sighed. "All of you get to the library and do something productive," she ordered. Seeing that Chris, Henry and Emily made to move, "not you three," she growled. "We need to talk."

The other students immediately filed out of the room to escape the wrath that Ms Matthews was about to bestow upon the three unfortunate souls that were in the room, but seeing the students leave Leo frowned and took in Paige's robes and felt his frown become more pronounced. "Paige becomes a teacher at Magic School?" He asked as he felt his eyes going wide, Paige tended to be a very spontaneous person and didn't follow any rules, so the idea of her being a teacher escaped him. Although, when he thought about it she had the heart to be a teacher, and she would be able to pass on knowledge to her students, and who knew? Maybe teaching was the structure Paige needed in her life.

Paige crinkled her nose at the idea of being a teacher. "Me a teacher," she repeated slowly as she shook her head as the image of a million of magical students acting like Wyatt ad conjuring dragons and every other mythical creature popper into her mind. She shuddered, "I can't see it."

"I can," Phoebe said, seeing her baby sister frown at her Phoebe raised her eyebrows at her sister. "I mean, it's obvious you want to help people. That was why you became a social worker, not to mention you worked with children, and I've seen you with Wyatt," Phoebe smiled. "You're great with kids, why wouldn't you be a teacher?"

"Because they're not _children_, Phoebe!" Paige wailed, "They're teenagers! Don't you remember how terrible teenagers can be, sure I know I was a pretty bad teenager, but it doesn't change the facts!" She pointed out, "there were plenty that were worst than me, now I have to _teach _them! You can't get through to them!"

"You can, you just can't give up."

"Okay, I think it's time for the advice columnist to shut up," Paige growled.

It was then that Memory Chris smiled innocently at future Paige and raised an eyebrow at her as she frowned. "So, what is it we needed to talk about?" He asked brightly, his eyes still sparkling.

Future Paige intensified her glare and shook her head at the three in front of her, "Christopher," she said slowly frowning once again. "Stop with that innocent attitude, because frankly, you're anything but innocent." She pointed out, "and stop using your manners, we all know you're not that polite." She sighed dramatically as she seen that her youngest nephew was still smiling at her. "Youth of today."

Piper let an amused smile cross her face as she looked at the future version of her older sister and looked at Chris. "So Paige was one of your teachers?" She asked curiously, and Chris nodded absently as he and the others watched the scene. "When does she become a teacher?"

Chris opened his mouth to respond, but the moment he opened his mouth he closed it again and let a frown appear on his face. He couldn't let out secrets just because it was his mother asking, no not mom - Piper. Besides, he didn't know when Paige became a teacher; all he could remember was her being a teacher since he could remember. "Um," he said slowly when he saw Piper's questioning look. "I don't really know," he commented as he scratched the back of his head. "She's been one since I can remember," he smiled as he looked at Paige who was still freaking out over the concept of being responsible for teenagers. "But she's a really good teacher," he said honestly, causing Paige to beam. "Her detentions were the worst though."

Paige smirked and looked at Chris after hearing that tidbit of information, and if Chris was being honest, she looked identical to her future self, the only difference was her red hair. "So, I give the detentions from hell," she commented, a smirk on her face. "That's nice to know, that means in the future when I teach you I can take all of the "future consequences" nonsense you've made me suffer with out on you." A smile lit up Paige's face, "talk about your poetic justice."

Chris paled, at the thought of that. His aunt's detentions had already been bad enough as it was, but now Paige was planning on making them worst because of the fact he hadn't shared everything with them? That was … "that's unethical!" He snapped simply as he glared at his youngest aunt, who simply shrugged in response. "You can't do that," he declared. "That is totally abusing the system! It's unfair."

"Life's unfair," Paige said simply. "Consider it your lesson from Ms Matthews for the day," she said slowly, something that caused Chris to glare at her while her sisters laughed at her, even a reluctant Leo allowed a small smile to grace his features.

Future Paige sighed and rubbed her face in exhaustion, something that caused her older sisters to frown as they watched her, something told them that Paige was under more stress than she should be in the future. It didn't look like it was because she was a teacher though; they couldn't tell what it was. "So," she began slowly, "some rigged the coffee pot in the teacher's lounge to explode before I got my coffee," that caused everyone but the Paige's to wince. A Paige without her coffee in the morning wasn't a nice Paige, it was a Paige that was better to avoid. She was grumpy without her coffee. "So, which one of you did something to it, and whose master plan was it?"

"It wasn't me," Henry Jr declared as he smiled innocently at his mother, who nodded in turn and turned her glare to Chris and Emily who swallowed and Emily felt herself begin to crack under the glare Paige was sending her. She couldn't help it, she sometimes cracked under pressure.

"You thing it was one of us?" Memory Chris asked as he held a hand to his heart and staggered back a few feet. "You really think it was one of us?" He questioned, but Future Paige shook her head and starred into his eyes, something that caused Chris to frown. "Wait, you think it was me? Ouch, that hurts," he smiled at his aunt. "Really, it does. I think you've just succeeded in shattering my heart."

"Smart ass," the two Paige's muttered at the same time.

"What makes you think it was _me_?"

Seeing that her nephew was still smiling, Future Paige rolled her eyes. "I don't know," She exclaimed sarcastically. "Maybe because I know you better than you think! You _cannot _keep this up Christopher; Gideon actually wanted to suspend you from Magic School! If you keep this up, he says he will have no choice but to _kick you out of magic school_! Do you understand me, Christopher?"

"It was just a joke!" Memory Chris defended, "and of course Gideon wants me kicked out, he's out to get me!" He protested forcefully, something that caused the sisters to smile at. Something told them that Chris had been quite the kid; they could picture him now arguing his point until he was blue in the face, showing everyone his childish innocence that had been so endearing. "I was just trying to show the teachers how to laugh; the fact that Gideon wants me gone isn't my fault! Look at who he's friends with," Memory Chris snapped simply, and Future Paige's look softened slightly, knowing full well that her nephew was referring to his father, Leo. "I swear, every teacher here is a stiff, except you," he amended seeing his aunt's raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they may be stiffs," Future Paige agreed, "but that does _not _make it appropriate to rig the _coffee pot _to _explode_," she said in an exasperated voice. It seemed as though very few people could get through to Chris since his mother's passing, and it seemed as though that list was being shortened each day. There had been a time he had listened to her, but lately it was only Victor and Wyatt, sometimes. Ever since the anniversary of his mother's death had begun creeping up on them, Chris had been acting out, and his latest coffee pot scheme had been his fourth prank in two days. Her nephew had been busy. "Chris," she said slowly as she crouched down and pulled his hands into her hands, ignoring how her nephew was trying to pull away from her, muttering something about being a teenager and this was 'uncool.' "Chris, I know this has been difficult on you, but don't give them a reason to kick you out. You have potential honey, you're a great witch," her face developed a mischievous smile, "hell I'm willing to bet you're better at magic than some of the teachers here, and I know you're going through a tough time, but they wont see that. Don't give them a reason."

"What does she mean?" Phoebe asked, looking at her white lighter who was watching the scene between him and future Paige with kind eyes, and she couldn't blame him. It was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, and she could tell the future counterpart of her baby sister cared for Chris.

"Nothing," Chris said simply, seeing Phoebe's disbelieving look, he sighed. "I would rather not talk about it," he stated through clenched teeth and Phoebe nodded and looked back at the scene.

"Sorry," Memory Chris said as he looked up at his aunt with an amused expression as he gave her an innocent lopsided smile. "I didn't mean to get into trouble," he winked at her. "Again."

"You think you're cute don't you?" Future Paige asked.

Emily shook her head, "no, I'm afraid Chris thinks he's _irresistible,_" she said sarcastically, "Paige you should have heard him when we had a free period, I was pretty sure that one of the girls were going to kill him." Emily sent Chris a look, "pity they didn't, would have saved me the trouble."

Memory Chris stuck out his tongue in protest.

"Chris, you turned fifteen today for heaven's sakes!" Future Paige exclaimed, "Show a little maturity why don't you? Retract the tongue," she ordered, and Chris rolled his eyes upwards as he pulled his tongue back in his mouth and smile at Paige. "Thank you, now, the real reason I'm here-"

"You mean it wasn't because of us?" Henry asked as she looked at his mother, a frown on his face. "I think I'm with Chris, my heart is shattered."

"I know what you mean, Henry," Emily said simply. "Here I was thinking she loved us," she shook her head. "It was a lie, it was all a lie, and I feel cheated somehow." She let out a dramatic sigh, "its things like this that get you down."

"You people are going to be the reason they send me to the nuthouse," Future Paige commented as she looked at the three of them. "Any way, have either of you seen Wyatt?" She asked. "I haven't seen him all day and I'm worried. He was gone before I came to school and I just checked, he hasn't been to any classes. So, have you seen him?"

Piper looked at Chris, "Wyatt?" She said slowly, "As in my Wyatt?" Chris nodded, "Wait, Wyatt attends magic school in the future? What happened to me giving him a normal life?" She demanded, "I know he's the next kind Arthur and all that nonsense, but what happened to me giving him as normal of an upbringing as possible? Is that too much to ask for?" She asked, momentarily forgetting that her son was apparently the future of all evil.

"Maybe," Leo said as he reached out to hold Piper's hand supportively.

Memory Chris shrugged at his aunt's question. "I have no clue where he is," he admitted. "I haven't seen him since this morning, why? Is he in trouble?" He questioned, fear gripping his heart as he looked to Henry who had a frown on his features and then he looked to Emily who had gone pale. If Wyatt was in trouble, as in danger, Chris didn't know what he would do, he had just started to move on after losing his mother, okay he wasn't moving on, but he was just starting to be himself again. He wouldn't be able to deal with losing Wyatt, too. Nevertheless, what the younger Chris didn't understand was that he would lose Wyatt this day, just not in a literal manner.

"No," Future Paige assured quickly and the onlookers from the past let out breaths of relief, and Future Paige frowned. "If he was in trouble he would have called out," she reasoned and Chris nodded. "If not me, he would have at least called you or his father," she said, referring to Leo as Wyatt's father instead of saying 'your father.' Even since Piper had passed, Chris refused to be in the same room as Leo, let alone acknowledge him as his father. Like Chris had said;

'He ignored me for fourteen years, basically disowning me; it's about time I return the favour.'

Future Paige pushed that thought away from her mind, it had always infuriated her, the way Leo treated his younger children, as if they didn't compare to Wyatt. "Wait," she said suddenly, "why are you three in class?" She demanded, glaring at Chris and Emily. "That goes for you too Henry," she scolded, giving her son a disapproving look.

Henry rolled his eyes, "We have a free period now."

Future Paige nodded and waved her hands, three books appeared in them. She smiled at the three teenagers, "well here you go," she said in a cheery voice, one that caused the three teenagers to glower at her. Teachers were vindictive; there was no need for them to be _that _happy about giving a student something to read. "Something for you to study."

Suddenly a loud alarm went off.

Paige covered her ears to block out the offending noise, and looked around the room and realised that everyone, including the people in the memory were covering their ears. Not that Paige could blames them, honestly the alarm reminded her of the one that they had had for Wyatt when he was born, and for a moment she wondered if it had been her idea to have one in the school. That was a question for another time though the noise wasn't stopping. "What the hell is that?"

Chris looked at the ground and sighed as he covered his ears, this is what he had been wishing they wouldn't see. This was when Wyatt had sent demons into Magic school, giving them access to the grounds. "An alarm," he said, his voice full of regret as spoke his next words. "It means there are intruders in the school," he said vaguely, deciding not to tell them that it had been Wyatt to send them in, he knew on the trip they were going to see some things, many things, they wouldn't like, but that didn't mean he had to cause them more pain that necessary.

Before anyone could ask what that meant though, a good ten demons shimmered into the school and began throwing energy balls everywhere, one nearly hitting Emily before she could dive to the ground and cover her head while Chris and Paige immediately started vanquishing them. Future Paige seen an arrow aimed at Chris, "energy ball!" She called, sending it at a demon who dared aim at her son. "Stay away from him," she growled protectively as she advanced on the demon, "Chris, get Henry and Emily out of here!" Seeing Chris didn't move, she sighed, "now Chris! You all need to go make sure the kids are okay."

Memory Chris shook his head and waved his arm to the side, sending a few demons into the wall, while Emily pulled Henry close to her and held him protectively as he used his telekinesis to send demons flying away from them.

Future Paige shouted once more in a final tone, "Get out of here Chris, go check on the others." Seeing Chris didn't move, she appealed to the big brother in him. "Chris, Mel might need you," she pointed out, and Memory Chris' widened, while the Chris looking on winced at the sound of his sister's name. "Go, now!"

Seeing Chris grab Emily's hand and the three orbed out in a shower of orbs, bringing even a protesting Henry with them, Future Paige sighed. It wasn't as if she could die anyway, well she could, but only by a dark lighter, and thankfully, none of them had been sent. Future Paige narrowed her eyes and stalked over to a demon that remained leant up against a wall while the others demons shimmered out, she grabbed two fists-fulls of his shirt and lifted him to his feet. "Who sent you?" She demanded, it was impossible for a demon to get into Magical School while it was protected, meaning someone had let them in. The Demon didn't answer though, and she narrowed her eyes. "Who. Sent. You?

The demon smirked at Future Paige, and the people from the past felt their skin crawl, that look didn't belong on a demon's face. It was a look of pure confidence and he was calm, despite the fact he was dying, he was calm. Never a good sign. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he taunted. "Well, I'll give you a clue, have you seen Wyatt today?" He sneered, seeing the white lighter's eyes narrow he smirked. "Evil's time has come," and with that, the demons died.

Suddenly the people from the past, or in Chris' case, future; felt themselves being hurled off their feet and they felt the same feeling of being transported to another memory, much to Paige's distress, and then they appeared in another, which appeared to be a kitchen. "How did the demons get into magic school? Evil doesn't know where it is, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to get in." Leo pointed out as he glared at Chris, "there was no way for them to get in."

Chris sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "they were let in," he said simply. "Apparently if someone the school trusts decides to let them in, things are all fine and dandy. That was the day that Wy-" Chris stopped himself. "The day that the dictator from my time decided to take over the world and yeah, he decided to launch a full scale attack on the school. He thought if he attacked the school and got rid of 'magic's good cradle' there would be no one to get in his way."

Paige looked shocked by Chris' honest answer for a moment, but she immediately frowned, "what about the students?" She asked, looking at Chris with an anxious expression. She had seen how she had cared for them, and she was meant to be their teacher in the future, she couldn't help but to worry about them. "Did they get out alright?"

Chris looked away, "all the students got out safely," he said slowly, hoping that was all he was going to have to say, but they all looked at him with pointed expressions. They knew he was hiding something, so Chris sighed and looked at the ceiling and let out a long, steady breath. "But all the teachers were killed." He waited for that to sink in, until he heard everyone's thoughts of Paige, "Except you and some other teacher that I never met before."

Paige nodded, "okay," she exhaled, now that she knew that the students had gotten out okay she could breathe again. Frowning, she finally took notice to the surroundings that they were now witness to, "Chris," she said slowly. "Where are we now?"

That was when the other people from the past looked around and frowned, where were they?

Chris looked around the room for the first time and sighed, "at least one year later," he commented, remembering when they had built the Stronghold for the Resistance - the rebellion against Wyatt, where he was the leader against his brother. At least for now, until his cousins got a little older and helped out more. "And we're at the Stronghold for the Resistance." Moreover, seeing it, Chris couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the future Resistance, the one he had left behind.

Something told him though that he would soon find out, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

**Author's Notes: **Well, there we go, Chapter four! I had wanted to have two memories in this chapter, but this one got so long, which is understandable, I thought it was pretty important. I mean, this was where Chris was and what was going on when Wyatt was all "hey I'm going to rule the world! You can either bow down to me or die," so, major event there. Next chapter will be up in a few days and we'll be getting into the more depressing memories. I swear we will, so stay tuned! We might even get a glimpse at the future, remember in the first chapter I said 'future meets past.' So the future has to be there at some point, right? **Please review.**


	5. The Resistance

**Author****'****s Note : **Woohoo. We're at chapter five; and this one is going to be a long one. Actually, they're all pretty long (I don't know if that'll continue or not) but as of right now they're all really long. Now, this one is going to be pretty important I guess because it's going to be showing most (if not all) of the next generation. Now, while the Charmed Ones and Leo _probably _won't learn who they are, you're going to need to know who they are. So, have fun reading.

**PS : **And to answer a question, _Away From This World_ was also my story, I know a lot of this is the same as that - but the reason I deleted it was because a lot of it annoyed me, I wanted to change some of it - and I was sharing the account with my friend, and I wanted to start my own account with just _my _stories. This story is going to be better (in my opinion) it's going to be the story that one should have been. So, please don't compare the two - this is almost like the final draft, like I said, the one that one _should _have been.

* * *

Chapter Five : The Resistance

"The Resistance?" Piper repeated slowly as she looked around, and to her it didn't really look like a place for a rebellion, actually as she looked around it seemed to an ordinary house. That was what it was though, a house, not a home. There weren't any real belongings in the house from what she could see, only the basic furniture. She let a frown mar her features, what was the Resistance? It wasn't something she felt comfortable to ask, the first memory had seemed happy - aside from the fact that her son had apparently crashed her car, and the last one had been happy up until the point demons showed up, but the expression on Chris' face, it made her shudder. Something told her that this memory wasn't going to be a swell stroll down memory lane for Chris, or them.

Luckily Paige decided to voice the question. "Okay," she said slowly, shrugging when Chris looked at her. Unlike her sisters and brother-in-law, Paige got right to the point and skipped the whole beating around the bush thing. Being direct was much easier. "Well then, what's the Resistance?" She asked, ignoring the glares she was receiving from her two sisters for her bluntness. Well it wasn't like they had all day, some one had to say something! And if no one else would, why not her?

Chris almost smiled at the glares that were being sent Paige's way, instead though he leaned against a wall and sighed. To the people watching him intently as they waited an answer it looked as if though explaining it was a hassle - which it wasn't. It just wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "Basically?" He questioned as he looked up and met Paige's eyes, seeing her nod, he let out a long breath. "It's a group of people," for lack of better term. "Including mortals, witches, some demons; basically anyone who refused to bow down to Wy-" Chris paused and avoided their eyes. "Who refused to bow down to the modern day Hitler," Piper flinched at that statement, but Chris continued on. "They all needed a place to stay so," Chris shrugged. "Me and a few _friends_," he said vaguely, deciding not to say family; it was possible the name Halliwell or Matthews would get dropped at some point, and then his identity would be known. He had let enough of his secrets loose, there would be no more. "Set up this house for them to stay, actually in the time I left, we have a few more set up in other countries, but the main one if here."

Paige nodded at that answer, as weird as it was, it was almost as if Chris was opening up to them, something he hadn't done since he had came to the past. Sure, it wasn't as if he was _willingly _opening up to them, but he was answering their questions, if only for the fact he _couldn't _control what they were going to see. Still, looking around, Paige couldn't help but think that this wasn't what she had in mind for a resistance of any kind. "So, there aren't a lot of people in the Resistance?" She asked aloud, looking at Chris with a frown on her face. "I mean, if all the people in this area fit in this house then-"

Chris shook his head and cut off his youngest aunt before she could continue, "no, this isn't all of them. This is the only the top quarter," he explained when he saw the others frowning at him, awaiting an explanation. "This is where the leaders stay, the people that we're protecting," he paused, thinking of a way to explain it, a way they would understand. "Well, putting it simply, we cast a few spells to expand the house underground, so if the house was attacked, they would be safe."

Phoebe nodded, it made sense when she thought about it. The ones being protected were underground, meaning if the Resistance was attacked they would be safe, because only someone on the inside of the Resistance would know about it, effectively giving them time to get out. Only the leaders would be in danger, meaning … Phoebe felt her eyes widen. "Wait, leaders?" She questioned, her eyes trained on Chris. "You're one of the leaders of the Resistance?" She asked, seeing Chris nod slowly, avoiding her eyes at all costs, as if he were ashamed of the fact. If it were possible, Phoebe felt her eyes pop open to the extent that her eyes were sure to pop out their sockets. She knew there was something for her to say, something that would help her convey her amazement at what Chris had helped accomplish, after all, she _was _an advice columnist. She wrote and gave advice for a living, but she couldn't say anything to describe what she thought about this, all of this. So, she settled for a response that was character-defining, "wow," she murmured as she looked at Chris. "You really take this _'have to save the future'_ thing to heart, huh?" She asked.

Leo rolled his eyes at this.

Chris looked away, not entirely comfortable with the praise, sensing this, Paige jumped in to help her fellow half witch and let a smirk appear on her face. "That's nice to know," she commented, only to have her smirk become more pronounced when Chris frowned and looked at her, "it means you don't _only _annoy us," she pointed out. "It means there are people in the future who have probably gotten annoyed with you on several occasions," she winked at Chris. "Do you _live _to annoy people?"

Chris rolled his eyes at his aunt Paige, fighting to prevent the corners of his mouth from curving up into a smile, so he concentrated on Phoebe. "It was nothing," he said, brushing aside her praise as she looked at him with an incredulous expression. "They just needed somewhere to go, and if there wasn't somewhere for them to go, they would have been forced to join Wy-" once again Chris stopped himself, not wanting to go down that road. Not with them, the last time he had said Wyatt was the evil dictator of the future, his mother had told him she never wanted to see him again. Not something he wanted to repeat. Chris cleared his throat, "anyway, if it wasn't for the Resistance they wouldn't have any choice other than to join the new authoritarian," he said, putting a positive spin on it. "Otherwise the Witch Hunters would have gotten them. Alone, no one would have stood a chance."

Entering the conversation for the first time, Leo looked over at Chris, frowning when he saw the look of seriousness on the younger white lighter's face. "Witch Hunters?" He questioned as he tried to put the pieces together. No matter what he thought up though, he didn't like it. "You," he swallowed as he thought about all of the horrors that seemed to in the future. "You mean the Witch trials came back?" Leo asked, feeling the need to know what was really going on.

Looking at his father, for once Chris didn't have a snappy retort or comment drenched in sarcasm, he didn't even have a snide remark. So, instead of searching for one, Chris did the simple thing and answered Leo, he nodded. That was all he did, and from the looks on all of their faces, Chris could tell that they were surprised, but he was to worried about what they were about to see to think of a retort.

The Witch trials came back. That was all she could think of, they had come back. They were supposed to have stopped that, but apparently they hadn't, so Piper looked at Chris with a frown on her face, Chris' words playing over and over in her head; _The evil I came back from the future to stop isn't a demon, it's Wyatt. He'll grow up to take over with his powers, kill even… _Piper swallowed and looked at Chris. "This modern day Hitler," she said slowly, thinking back to what Chris had referred to this person as. "He," she paused, the thought that she could be talking about Wyatt causing her stomach to sink, she couldn't think like that. At least, not until she _knew _it was Wyatt, something she couldn't believe. She needed proof first. "He didn't bring them back, did he?" She questioned, fear gripping her heart. If Wyatt was the evil dictator of the future and he had brought back the Witch trials, she didn't know if she would be able to deal with that. Knowing her son was responsible for the world literally going to hell would be terrible enough, she didn't need to have the knowledge that he had brought back the Witch trials on top of that. It would be too much.

Well aware of his mother's trail of thoughts, Chris shook his head. Not only because he wanted to end his mother's pain, but because it was true. "No, he didn't bring back the Witch trials," he said honestly, starring intently into his mother's eyes, and Piper couldn't help but think that she knew those eyes from somewhere. "The Witch trials," he sighed, "they were just an unplanned event that occurred because he took over," he stated, but seeing their confused faces, Chris elaborated before they could get their questions in. "After he took over, he did something that evil never really succeeded at before, he ruled _above _ground, so there wasn't really any way for people not to learn about witches. There wasn't any way for people to hide the fact they were witches, not with demons roaming around. They needed to defend themselves somehow, and mortals," Chris spat, "well they let everything that they had ever read in those stupid fiction books go to their head and brought back the trials."

Phoebe paled at the thought of that. She had seen first hand what would happen when the Witch trials came back, in another future, she had been a victim of it. "You-you mean, witches are burned at the stake?" She asked quietly, not sure if there was an answer she would be happy with. The thought of witches being burned at the stake, it sickened her, she thought her and her sisters had stopped that. That was why she, Piper and Prue went to the future that time, to save her and stop magic from being exposed. One the other side, if they weren't being burned at the stake, did that mean something else, something _worst, _was happening to them? "They kill witches?"

Chris looked away, unable to meet his aunt's eyes when he answered this question. He was disgusted with himself because of this, he should have done more to prevent the Witch trials. He should have stopped them, if he had maybe she would be alive. _No! _His mind yelled, don't let your mind go there. No point in bringing up the ghosts of the past. She was gone, he had let them kill her, something he would never forgive himself for. Something he didn't _want _to forgive himself for, seeing that they were all looking at him in something that resembled concern when he failed to answer the question, Chris sighed. "Yes," he whispered regretfully, noticing how they all winced when he said it. "They kill witches," he said, his voice raw with emotion when her face appeared in his head once more. "But they don't kill only witches," he said, swallowing hard. "People who are even suspected of witch craft or helping a witch are punished by being burned after the stake," he laughed mirthlessly and the following words slipped out before he could stop them. "Which is actually better than some things."

A part of him really didn't know what Chris meant by that, not after seeing the look of regret that appeared on the younger white lighter's face once they slipped out, but the reason they were here was to find out what could go wrong. Leo swallowed, and so far, a lot could go wrong. It almost made him feel guilty for not giving Chris more support since he had been in the past. Almost. Feeling his throat go dry, Leo asked the one question that all of them wanted to ask but didn't know how. "What could be worst than that?"

The moment he heard the question, Chris swallowed. He had already told them to much, but if he did change the future, no _when_ he changed it, none of these things would happen. So, there was really no harm in sharing some things with them, right? Just leave out the specifics. Debating whether or not to tell them the truth or answer with 'future consequences,' Chris looked down at his arm where _it_ was covered by his long sleeve. They had asked, but he didn't know if he should tell them. Some things were better off unknown. Then again, they _had _asked, but this was personal. This wasn't something that he showed just anyone. The people with him thought, they weren't just anyone. They were his family, even if they were oblivious to the fact. It didn't change who they were to him, something he was just realising.

Not hearing Chris answer, Piper let out a breath of frustration and turned to glare at Chris. He had been doing so good, he had been being honest with them, giving them the answers they wanted, and _now _her choose to keep his mouth closed. Sure, on some level Piper understood that it may be because whatever it was, was a difficult topic of discussion for Chris, but that part of her mind wasn't in control. She wanted answers. So, steeling her gaze, Piper folded her arms, "Oh come on, Chris!" She exclaimed, her voice conveying annoyance and frustration. "No need to start closing up now," she pointed out, "I'm sure we'll see it anyway."

Hearing what her older sister was saying, Phoebe felt her mouth drop in shock before she regained control of her body. She couldn't believe Piper! With that in mind, whe whirled around, removing her gaze from Chris so she could send Piper a dirty look. "Piper," she hissed, her voice letting her sister know she couldn't believe that she had just said that, something that caused Piper to frown slightly, regretting her words. "Did you ever stop to think that _maybe_, just maybe, this might not be something he can talk about easily." She snapped, looking over at Chris, she walked over to him and frowned when she seen him unconscionably rubbing his arm. Gently placing her hand on his arm, she lifted it up, and Chris ceased his scratching, and locked eyes with her. She wasn't going to force him into something he didn't want. "May I?"

Chris didn't know what possessed him to nod, maybe it was the fact when Chris looked into her eyes he saw the genuine concern he had yearned to see from his family since he had been here. Or maybe it was the fact when he looked into her eyes, he saw his cousin Prue, his confidant in the future, but whatever the reason, he did. He gave his aunt the go-ahead to lift up his sleeve, showing him and everyone else the brand that life had left him with as a reminder. Feeling Phoebe grasp his sleeve, Chris forced himself to look away as his future aunt rolled up his sleeve, only to hiss when she seen it, something that caused Chris to wince, making him, for the first time in years, to become self-conscious. There, on his forearm was the brand; basically a tattoo of numbers, but to someone in the future, this was the mark that indicated you had been a guest to the Witch hunters.

Gently running her fingers across the offending numbers, 327541, Phoebe swallowed as she felt Leo and her sisters come up behind her to inspect the brand. Seeing it, she couldn't help but understand why Chris _always _wore a long-sleeved shirt, the only time she remembered seeing him wear a t-shirt without a sweatshirt over it was when they had went up against the Manticore demons. "Chris," she said, waiting for Chris to look her in the eyes before continuing, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Looking into Phoebe's eyes again, Chris still saw the concern, but now the most dominant emotion was pity, something he didn't want to see. He didn't want their pity, he didn't need it, nor did he want them to be sorry. They had always been sorry, so, with thoughts of preservation on his mind, Chris yanked his arm away and pulled his sleeve down. Seeing the look on their faces though, he knew they wouldn't leave him alone until her answered, so Chris sighed before explaining it to them. "The Witch hunters, they don't kill the witches right away," he said softly. "Before that, they brand the witch with a number," he said looking at where the numbers were covered by his sleeve, "and they torture them until they use their powers as defence, that was they can see what their powers are. Then, if they believe the power would benefit them, and if the witch is willing, they are placed on an elite team of witch hunters that help track down the other witches."

Leo nodded at that, even though the sisters had gasped at it, Leo hadn't. He had lived through a war, he understood the concept of _kill or be killed_, and he understood why some witches would join the Witch hunters. It was either them or another witch, and even if their will was strong, there was only so much pain and torture someone could endure before they snapped. Chris' explanation didn't explain the brand though. "And the brand?"

Chris rolled his eyes at his father's question, was it really necessary for Leo to know _everything? _It was times like this that Chris could see the similarities between this Leo and the Leo from his time; they were both incorrigible, and that _was not _meant as a compliment. "When a witch is caught they are branded and that's the _name _that goes in their file. To them, a witch isn't a person, they're nothing more than insects. Basically, it's their way of knowing who you are, or rather, what you are." He sighed, "that's why you have six digits; 32 means witch, 75 means white lighter. That's why I always wear long sleeves, if someone were to see it in the future they would know what I was, and it would mean instant execution."

Piper nodded, absorbing the information she was receiving, something she had been doing a lot over this little trip. Somehow though, she knew she was going to be at this a lot longer than she had thought, meaning a lot more information. She already had a headache, just great. It was almost like poetic justice. "What does the 41 mean then?"

Chris looked up at her, _it means you're a relative or close friend of Wyatt Halliwell. _"Future consequences."

"Chris!"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Knowing if someone didn't stop them that they would get into another shouting match of the lungs, Paige nodded and cleared her throat, causing Chris to reluctantly look at her. "So Chris," she said looking around. "This is the Stronghold of the Resistance, right?" Chris nodded, "okay, so do you mind if we look around? I mean, no one can see us, and we're already here, so what's the harm?"

Chris sighed as his mind screamed at them, the harm is that you could overhear someone calling me a Halliwell, and that would be terrible. "Um," Chris said, trying to think of a reason to keep them with him so they wouldn't hear something they weren't mean to, instead of having them run all over them Stronghold. "I-"

It was then that a teenage girl who looked to be about twelve or thirteen stormed into the room with two other girls trailing behind her. "How _dare _he!" She shouted, causing Chris to frown as they watched the young girl that had big brown eyes and hair that feel down past her shoulders in gentle waves that was the same shade as Chris'. "I can't fine him _anywhere_!" She shrieked as she looked at Henry Jr who the onlookers could tell seemed to be around fourteen in this memory. "If he wants space, that's fine with me!" The young girl snapped as one of the other girls walked over to Henry Jr and crawled up in his arms while the other sighed and sat beside him. "But him _cloaking _himself from everyone? That is something else completely, it is reckless an stupid! If he needed to have a moment to himself, I don't care, but leaving unannounced is quite different! He knows he isn't up for recon missions, he is still not fully healed from the last mission he went on! I swear, if he is hurt I will never let him out of my sight again, whether Chris likes it our not!" She shouted furiously, pacing around the kitchen, causing the three teenagers watching her to frown and roll their eyes in unison.

Phoebe frowned, sympathizing for Chris who was without a doubt the cause of the teenager's rage. It was a temper she recognized, it was one that was identical to Piper's, something that caused Phoebe to tilt her head to the side. "She's talking about you, right?" She asked, and Chris nodded, but Phoebe continued to watch the young girl. She just seemed so familiar. "So, what the hell did you do to piss her off like that?"

Chris blinked away the tears as she watched the teenager pace, she was so full of life that it nearly killed him to watch her. That was when he realised he had been asked a question. "I, um, I blocked myself from everyone and me and a few other went to check the city for survivors," he sighed. "The Witch Hunters were just after sweeping though the city, so we had to check because someone may have been able to get away. I didn't tell her I was leaving though, so she didn't know where I was."

"Mel you're twelve, first of all," the young girl sitting across from Henry Jr pointed out as she raised an eyebrow. Looking at her, the onlookers from the past were willing to bet she was the same age as 'Mel' or at least very close to the same age. Her hair was slightly longer than Mel's and it was a darker brown, somewhere between dark brown and black, not to mention her skin was slightly more tanned, not to mention she had dark, deep brown eyes. "You keep this up and you're going to have high blood pressure by the time you're fifteen because of all of this stress," she teased playfully, but it only caused Mel to narrow her eyes. "Well it's true," she pointed out, "and don't worry when Chris gets here, I'll kick his ass for you."

"That's not nice, Katy," the little girl in Henry's arms stated as she looked over at Katy with a disapproving frown. "Chris would never _purposely _cause any of us strain and you know it," she snapped, glaring at the older girl. Looking at the younger girl, the onlookers noticed she had a pale complexion, raven hair and dark brown eyes, causing the people from the past to frown. She looked so familiar, actually all of the teenage girls in front of them reminded them of someone, but they all shrugged it off. "So, how about when he gets here, we talk to him sensibly?"

"God Callie, we're older than you," Katy whined, "why are you so mature?"

"Because none of you are going to take on that role?"

"But you're younger, when are you going to start acting like it?"

"When you start acting like the older one!"

Chris shook his head at Callie, she was the younger of the Matthews twitches, making her his Aunt Paige's youngest daughter and child. Unlike her sister had been, Callie had always been the more reserved one, probably something she had gotten from her father, but looking at her, Chris smiled. This was before the reality of the war had gotten to her, this was when she was still his cousin; not the soldier that Wyatt's war had forced her to become. Sighing, Chris looked over at Katy who was his Aunt Phoebe's middle child, and defiantly one of the most outgoing ones from his generation, she was a lot like her mother in that way- she was so full of life, at least she was here where she was alive. Then finally, Chris made himself look at Mel, or rather, Melinda Halliwell his younger sister. It hurt looking at her, more than it did Katy because though they were both dead and Chris loved them both, Melinda had been his sister and her death had been his fault.

Although, there were days he blamed himself for Katy's death as well.

Narrowing her eyes, Melinda shook her head at the people in front of her and pressed her lips together, letting out a high pitch whistle. "Please people, can we get back to _my _neurosis please?" She asked, causing Chris to smile at how much his sister was like their mother.

"Sure," Katy said, nodding at her cousin. "Which one were we talking about again?"

"The one that I have because my older brother is missing and you have nothing better to do then argue about how mature the other is," Melinda narrowed her eyes, "which I have to say, doesn't show a lot of maturity in either of you."

Leo paused as he stared at the young girl, she had been complaining because she couldn't find Chris. Now she was complaining because she couldn't find her brother. Her older brother, and looking at her, Leo could tell she was younger than the Chris that belonged in this time, meaning… no. Leo felt his eyes go wide as he discreetly looked between Mel and Chris, his eyes traveling as if he were watching a tennis match, but they looked a lot alike, except for the eyes. "Chris, is she your sister?" He questioned, effectively gaining the sisters' attention.

Chris silently cursed Melinda to hell for saying that. There was still a chance that his family would find out who he was, meaning they would immediately know who Melinda was, damn her. Chris sighed and nodded sheepishly, almost as if he were ashamed to admit it. "Yeah, she's my younger sister," he said as he watched as Melinda continued to rant on about what she was going to do when she found the Chris from this time. "And she was _pissed _when she saw me."

Before anyone else could comment on what they saw in front of then, the door flew open, causing the people in the memory to jump as it slammed against the wall. Looking over, they were all met face to face with a sixteen year old Chris as he walked in, covered head to toe in blood, something that caused the onlookers to frown at the sight. His normally brown hair was now a deep scarlet, and blood was smeared across his face, the only reason they could tell it was him was the haunted Jade orbs and the facial structure, but it was _defiantly _Chris.

Looking at the young boy's appearance, Piper felt herself become sick as she shook her head at the sight. What the hell had happened to him, and who was allowing him to go out on these missions? Where was his parents, his family, the people responsible for him and Mel? Why weren't any of them helping Chris though this, protecting him? Why weren't they doing their job? "My God," Piper muttered to herself. "Chris what happened?"

Hearing the tone in his mother's - no, hearing the tone in Piper's voice, Chris could tell by the thickness of it that was suppressing tears, something that caused him to cringe. He didn't answer her though, Chris didn't say anything, instead he only watched as his younger self ignored the other people in the room, including Melinda, and orbed out. He didn't know how to respond to this, instead he only watched as the door opened again and another witch named Edward who was several years older than Chris walked in, also covered in blood, causing everyone to stare at him. He had light blue eyes and normally blond hair, but due to the blood that was covering his head it looked more pink at the moment.

Frowning, Henry Jr lifted his sister off his lap and walked over to the other man in the room, his eyebrow elevated as he looked into Edward's eyes, only to wince when he saw that they were empty, dead. "Ed, what the hell happened?"

Edward shook his head and passed her, disturbed by the blood bath he had just witnessed. "They were still there when we arrived," he stated, unknowingly answering the question that was going through the sisters and Leo. "When we got there we walked into an abandoned warehouse," he said as his knees gave on him and he sat there on the floor, his eyes still distant. "But they were there, and there were so many people," he mumbled mostly to himself, and the onlookers were starting to wonder if he was talking to himself or the people in front of him. "They were all dead, Henry," he whispered, "they were all witches and they were all dead."

Hearing that, Piper let her hand fly to her mouth, the blood that covered Edward and Chris, that was the blood of witches! How many witches had been killed? By the amount of blood, it must have been dozens, but there weren't that many in the area, were there? Piper shook the thought from her mind, she really didn't want to think about the number of _people _who had been murdered because of their heritage. Especially not if there was a chance that her son, her Wyatt, was the reason the witch trials had been brought back; whether it had been intentional or not.

Paige watched as her unknown son, Henry Jr, crouched down beside Edward and snapped his fingers in front of Edward's face, but the older man didn't blink. Sighing, Henry Jr gripped the man's arm and smiled sadly, "come on Edward," he whispered. "Let's get you to your room," Edward only nodded. Frowning, Henry Jr looked over to Melinda and sighed once more, a part of him wanted to go talk to Chris, but someone needed to look after Edward. "Mel," he said slowly, "I think you should go check on Chris."

Meeting Henry's eyes, Melinda saw the hidden message in his eyes and nodded. They were both worried about Chris, he was the type of person that would believe this was his fault, even if the witches had been dead before they had gotten there. To Chris, it still made it his fault, in his mind he should have been there on time to save them, he should have stopped it. To her brother, everything that went wrong was his fault. Mostly because he believed Wyatt turning was his fault, and that wasn't going to change, no matter how hard they tried to convince him otherwise.

Katy sighed and looked over to Melinda and nodded in agreement, her mind drifting along the same line of through as her cousins. "Don't worry, I'll help Henry look out to Edward," she said. "You _need _to talk to Chris, you know what he's like. He's probably up there blaming himself as it is, and he wont listen to any of us. You're the only one that has any chance of getting through that thick skull."

Melinda nodded and headed towards the stares in a daze, still unable to believe the witch hunters had gotten so many. It was hard to believe that just a year ago she was your average teenager, at least in the sense she attended school and wasn't afraid to go outside. But now, she was forced to hide and not use her abilities; it was times like this, she wanted nothing more than to hate her oldest brother, Wyatt. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't hate him, no matter what he had become.

The sisters and Leo nodded to each other, looking at Chris who remained where he was stood, watching his cousins interact with each other, though it was unknown to them that they were Chris' family. Seeing that he wasn't objecting to their movements, they followed Melinda up the stairs while Chris allowed a small smile appear on his face and tears to build up in his eyes as he watched them. This was before Melinda and Katy had died, this was before Prue had hardened her heart to protect herself from the pain, this was before Elizabeth had lost one of her older sisters, forcing her to grow up to soon. This was before everything had fallen apart, at least, before things had fallen apart even more. He smiled sadly, Katy looked so much like Phoebe, Melinda looked so much like their mother, and Callie, he shook his head, she and her twin sister were reincarnations of Paige. Chris was amazed they didn't see it, didn't notice who they were, then again, Piper and Leo hadn't recognized.

Seeing them though, Chris couldn't help but wonder what his family in the future was up too.

* * *

The Resistance Stronghold; 2026

Prudence Charlotte Halliwell, the eldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop, sighed as she sat at a counter in the Resistance Stronghold. There were times such as this she wished that Chris had never left her in charge of the Resistance; sure she and Henry Jr were the eldest children of the Warren line being that they were both going to be twenty on their next Birthdays, but that was besides the point. That was assuming they _made it _to their next Birthday.

They were living in a war zone, anything could happen.

It appeared as though they had never given Chris enough credit for running the Resistance before he left, sure it hadn't be _only _Chris that had run in. Prue, Henry Jr, and a close friend, Emily Simms had helped run the place, but for the most part it had been Chris. He had been the one to build the Resistance, the one that had brought it to life, building it from the ground up - something that had almost destroyed Chris. No matter what he had done, Wyatt was still Chris' brother, his _big _brother, the one that he had looked up to for years. Something that Chris had never gotten over, and they had lost Wyatt seven years ago, on the anniversary of their mothers' deaths. If she was being honest with herself though, she would say they had lost Wyatt eight years ago when Piper died. They had just all been too blind to see it - something they were all still kicking themselves in the ass for.

Wyatt wasn't the only one they had lost though. The same day, Oriana, or Ana had decided to join Wyatt, leaving her twin sister Callie with the Resistance. Over the years though, they had also lost the Morris family, Billie, Victor, Sam, not to mention Melinda and Katy. Katy, Prue closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, it hurt thinking about her middle sister. She -

Prue's line of thought was interrupted when the door was slammed open. "Where the hell is Henry?" Emily Simms demanded as she stormed into the room, followed closely by Paige's youngest daughter, Callie and Prue's youngest sister, Elizabeth. "Prue," Emily snipped causing Prue to jump as she looked over at the psychic. "Where the hell is your cousin, where is Henry?" She interrogated, "I can't find him anywhere!" Seeing Prue shrug, Emily felt her energy deflate like a balloon and she fell into a stool and rubbed her eyes, not caring if they saw how exhausted she was. She tried being strong for them, she was the oldest, she was twenty-three, almost twenty-four, and she couldn't afford to be seen as weak, but at that moment she was drained. Who knew leading the Resistance against your once-best-friend could do that to a person, she sighed. How the hell had Chris done it all of these years? "Callie," she said, her voice a little raspy. "Are you _sure _you don't know where your brother is?"

Callie sighed, smiling at Emily a little and shaking her head. "Em, I'm three years younger than him," she pointed out, "do you _really _think he tells _me _where he's going?" She asked sceptically, an amused eyebrow kinked. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and we're close, but it doesn't mean we share everything." She frowned, "has my mom seen him?"

Emily let out a frustrated huff and started muttering about Paige, and Elizabeth rushed to explain when she saw the look of worry appear on her cousin's face, "don't worry, Callie," she said, placing her hand on her older cousin's arm. "Aunt Paige is fine, she's just gone out to heal some unfortunate members," she frowned, "apparently the whole recon mission didn't go to well," she sighed. "Do I even _want _to know the casualties?"

"No," Prue answered simply, smiling sadly at her baby sister, the only member of her family unit that was left. "And even if you did I wouldn't tell you,' she said simply as she looked to Emily. Not telling her sister everything was to protect her, sadly it seemed to be the only thing she could do to protect her. "So, where is my dear cousin?"

"I don't know," Emily growled. "I can't find him anywhere!" She exclaimed, "he's gone AWOL on us," she stood up and began pacing, "and I swear to God if he's hurt I'm going to summon Piper so she can deal with his ass because I don't know what to do with him anymore!" She shouted as she began moving to and fro, her grimy blonde hair flying in her face. "I mean, Chris asked me to take care of him, to take care of you all, fine! I promised I would, but Henry needs to meet me half way! I can't look out for someone if they don't want to be looked after!"

"Emily," Prue said as she placed her hand on the older woman's arm as she stood up, "I understand that you promised to look after us, but you can't protect us from everything. Are you forgetting the world we live in?" She asked, kinking her eyebrow as she pulled the psychic into a hug. "I know you want to protect us, but you can't. You just need to accept that."

"Or I could try to find Henry," Emily interjected, frowning at Callie and Elizabeth when they let out groans. "I promised Chris I would take care of all of you, and that is what I am going to do," she said simply, nodding to herself as she stood up and left the room.

Sighing, Elizabeth shook her head, "and we thought Chris was bad." She commented as she looked around, causing the others to frown and drift off into their own minds. They couldn't help but wonder what Chris was doing at this time. Was he close to finding out who turned Wyatt? Was he hunting demons? Was the family being civil with him? Was he finding it hard to be around them all the time, and yet be so far away?

Little did they know, Chris was thinking about the same thing as them; his family.

* * *

A few minutes after they had followed Melinda into a bedroom, the people from the past found themselves standing against the wall to a bedroom that once again, didn't have the homey feeling, but it looked like someone slept there; an improvement from the rest of the house. Sure, it wasn't big or anything, but it had a double bed and a desk with a laptop, maps covering the walls with different areas circled or crossed off, and from they could see, piles of books on witch craft and demons. It was definitely Chris' room - something Paige had found amusing, making a comment about Chris being a neurotic little bugger.

One thing they could all agree on.

Melinda, after realising Chris wasn't ready to talk, had stationed herself in the middle of the double bed with her chin on resting on her knees, starring blankly at the door, where they could all hear water running as she waited for her brother. Melinda Victoria Halliwell _knew _this was going to be a trying conversation, she and Chris were close, but it didn't mean she was able to get through to him. That had been reserved for Piper and Wyatt, and sometimes Prue and Emily - that was it though.

With the lack of action going on in the room at the moment, something that was sure to change when the younger Chris re-entered, the onlookers were left to think about what they had learned so far on their journey through Chris' memories - and even though this was only the third memory, they had learned a lot about the half white lighter from the future.

Piper, the one who had hated Chris the most, other than Leo, was seeing Chris in a whole new light. Maybe it was because he had been a friend of Wyatt's, or the fact that the future versions of her and Paige cared for him and a part of her told her that the future Phoebe probably cared for her him too. The real eye-opener had had been seeing and actually hearing what had happened in the future, she couldn't find it in her to be mad at him. Annoyed, yes, but she found her anger slowly dissipating. He wasn't a cold person, she realised. Chris was just a child who was forced to grow up to quickly in a world where not doing what needed to be done meant you died, and it pained her to know that her son, her sweet little boy had, according to Chris, had something to do with all of this.

Phoebe sighed as she looked over to her eldest sister, knowing that without a doubt Piper, as well as the others, were feeling guilty. She was feeling so herself, and even with the potion Chris had supplied, she still got the surface of their feelings. They all had different things to feel guilty about, Phoebe however, was feeling guilty that she hadn't give the younger witch more support. Didn't Chris have a right to be determined to save the future? Just look at what had happened in his lifetime! Witches were being murdered for the simple fact that they _were _witches, young children were forced to grow up in fear, and a part of her didn't even want to know what the city looked like. They were going to help more, she decided. When the potion was done running its course, she was definitely going to help Chris more, whether the others agreed or not. This was her future, too, after all, and she didn't want the next generation of her family growing up in this world.

Paige let out an annoyed huff as her eyes strayed to the bathroom door, she couldn't believe what she was learning here, but mostly she was confused. Wasn't it the cleaners job to make sure none of this happened? They had sure put that message across when they had tried to erase Wyatt, but if so, where were they? Why hadn't they stopped this before it had spiralled so far out of control? Better yet, where were her sisters? Where was she? Surely they wouldn't have allowed this to happen. She couldn't see it happening, unless somehow they had tried to control it, but it got out of hand. Even then though, that wasn't an excuse. They should have continued to fight, not leave the strain on the shoulders of teenagers, mere kids.

Not even Chris, a mere boy, deserved all of this stress.

Leo scrunched up his face as he thought back to all of the clues Chris had given them over the months he had been in the past. How Chris could manipulate them, how he knew them, the book, the manor, the only _logical _conclusion was that he knew them in the future. Any fool would have been able to see it, Leo had just been to absorbed in his _hatred _for the boy that he hadn't seen it. Now though, Leo felt like he was actually beginning to understand Chris in a way. Understand, not like, but understand - which was an improvement by any means. Chris wasn't a deceitful person, at least not by choice. He was just trying to help save the future in the only way he knew how.

So could Leo really be _angry_ at him?

Could he _hate _him?

Before they could delve further into their thoughts and guilt, the onlookers were all pulled out of their thoughts as they heard the water stop - Chris was going to be out soon, meaning they would learn something else. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the sixteen year old Chris walked out of the attached bathroom wearing grey sweat pants and a baggy, old navy sweatshirt with his hair still wet, but at least he was clean.

All evidence of the blood bath he had seen gone.

Hearing the creaking of the mattress, the onlookers looked over to Melinda who was frowning at her brother as she climbed off the bed and rushed over to his door, crossing her arms across her chest, blocking his path, effectively preventing her brother from leaving. Sure, Memory Chris could have orbed, but looking at him, the young boy looked like he could barely stand up, let alone orb. Looking into her brother's Jade orbs, ones identical to their fathers, Melinda reached her hand out and cupped Chris' cheek, ignoring how her brother flinched at her touch, jerking out of the way. Apparently he had been surprised by the sudden contact, so Melinda just stood there, smiling at him until he relaxed, and then she traced her small thumb along the bluish skin under his eyes, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

Something that sent waves of recognition through Leo, Phoebe and Paige.

Which it should have, Melinda had learned that habit from her mother; Piper.

Sadly, the sisters and Leo didn't make the conection.

"Chris," Melinda said slowly, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at her older brother, concern shining in her eyes. "You need to sleep more," she said simply, "you haven't slept in the past couple days," she clicked her tongue again, "and Paige said if you keep inhaling the coffee she's getting rid of it," Melinda smiled. "Meaning she wouldn't have her coffee, and we don't want that, she's a big enough grouch now."

Looking on, Paige narrowed her eyes at the young girl while her two sisters snickered along with her ex-brother-in-law.

Melinda continued, "come on, let's get you tucked in so you can sleep."

Memory Chris smiled slightly at his sister's concern as he reached up and brought her hand away from his face. "Mel leave it," he ordered, but seeing her defiant look, he sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned to walk away. "Like I would be able to sleep," he muttered quietly.

Melinda rolled her eyes and glared at the back of her brother, "I'm not letting you play the family martyr," she muttered causing Paige to smile as she watched Melinda walk up to Chris and grip his arm, forcing him to turn around and look at her. "Would you just talk to me, please?" Melinda begged, "Chris I want to understand," she said honestly. "I _really _do, but you have to meet me half way. I want to help, but I can't help you if you don't want to be helped." Tears began stinging her eyes, "_you _need to let me all the way in. Chris, you can't work yourself to the ground like this, I wont let you."

The onlookers frowned when they saw the tears streaming down her face, and they suddenly felt guilty, well at least guiltier. They had never stopped to think of how much strain had went into Chris' obsession with saving Wyatt.

Not even knowing that her family from the past was watching, Melinda carried on. "You went _last _time when they went to find survivors and you got hurt," she yelled causing Chris to wince when a book - a _thick _book - was thrown into the wall. Sometimes he really hated telekinesis. "And you can tell me differently, but I _know_ you still haven't fully healed from that. Sure it got healed, but Paige couldn't heal it completely - not even _with_ Henry's help. He isn't a full white lighter and you almost _died_, you're lucky you healed at all, _damn it_! They only got rid of the wound, not the pain!" Memory Chris opened his mouth, "don't you _dare _try and deny it." Her brother closed his mouth. "Chris please, tell me what possessed you to go out today? If you got hurt, do you think _I_ would be able to live with that? What about our cousins Chris, and Paige? How would I be able to tell her one day that you aren't coming home because you were being reckless?" Melinda took a deep breath, trying not to let her temper get out of control. "Chris, we _need_ you," she said looking into his eyes. "These people _need_ you, but not if you're dead on your feet or literally dead."

Memory Chris sighed and walked over to his sister and placed his hand on her cheek, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "It's okay," he murmured, pulling her into a protective bear hug while the onlookers watched them, Phoebe cooing at how cute they were. "It's okay," he repeated as he began stroking her back, starting at her and working his way down to her mid-back, then starting over. "It's going to be okay, Mellie."

"Awe," Phoebe cooed, causing her sisters and ex-brother-in-law to roll their eyes at her, but she couldn't help it! Sure, Chris was a neurotic, obsessive bugger, but she couldn't deny that he was a good older brother. A bad brother was _one _thing she couldn't call him, especially not from looking at this. "They're so sweet."

After a few minutes Melinda let a raw laugh and shook her head as she pulled away from Chris, wiping her eyes as she chuckled. "I need to leave this sappy chats to the other people," she teased, causing her brother to raise an eyebrow. "_I _came here to comfort _you_, yet _you're _the one comforting _me_." She sighed, "we're messed up."

Memory Chris nodded, "I could have told you that," he said simply as he smiled at his sister who was no longer crying, instead she was sending a withering glare in his direction. "And come on, of course I was comforting you." It was Melinda's turn to raise an eyebrow, "_you're _a _girl_," he shrugged. "You're all emotional."

"We are not!" Melinda hissed, grabbing Chris' arm, causing Piper to smile as Melinda dragged Chris over to his bed and forced him to lie down, basically forcing Chris to take of himself; something she had often done with Prue. Prue had always believed since she was the eldest it was her job to protect her and Phoebe; now being the oldest living sister, Piper could relate and thinking back to Chris, she could see him being the exact same way.

Once he was on the bed, Memory Chris sighed and lifted his hands up so he could rest his head on them as he stared at the ceiling. "I tried to get there in time," he murmured, his voice breaking slightly as Melinda crawled onto to the bed and curled up at his side. "I tried to save them."

Knowing what her brother was like, Melinda paused in tracing invisible patterns on Chris' chest before nodding, "I know you did," she stated, knowing that Chris really had tried to save them; it was who he was. She began tracing invisible patterns on his chest again, causing her brother's eyes to drop closed as all the stress began to wash away, if only for a few hours. "I've already told you Chris, we can't save everyone. _You _can't save everyone. You're not _Supernman_, you know."

Tears formed in Memory Chris' eyes, "I should have been able to save some of them," he argued back, but Melinda didn't offer any response. Chris needed to get this off his chest, "it wasn't only witches," he finally muttered after a few moment, catching the attention of Leo and the sisters. "It was their _families_," he whispered, his voice breaking. He knew what it was like to have your family taken by demons and magic - it was almost a requirement in being a Halliwell. Melinda sighed hearing this, knowing why this affected Chris so much. "They killed entire families; the mothers and fathers and children," he said sadly, his mother's cold, limp, bloodied body flashing before his eyes, causing him to close them. "There was so much blood… and screaming… and crying… and-"

"It's okay now, Chris," Melinda assured knowing full well what Chris was referring too. She hadn't seen her mother die, and neither had Wyatt; Chris had been the one cursed to have Piper Halliwell die in his arms. "But you, you need to get some sleep," she said. "You can go back to saving the world tomorrow," Melinda stated, smiling to herself, she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him, now there was no way for him to get up until she let him up.

Memory Chris looked down at his baby sister, "what are you doing?" he asked, a small smile still appearing on his face, even though the tears were still in his eyes, though a part of him had an idea what she was trying to do, she had done it often enough.

"Making sure you don't get up and get sleep. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

Memory Chris only nodded, knowing there was no way for him to win this argument. Sighing in defeat he wrapped one of his arms around Melinda so it was resting comfortably on her waist. "Night, Mellie."

"Night, Chrissie."

In silent agreement, the people from the past decided to go downstairs where their Chris still was but as soon as they turned, they paused and saw Chris standing there, leaning against the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his ankles crossed, but what had their attention was the haunted look on his face as he gazed at the bed where the past him and Melinda were resting. Seeing his heart-rending look, Leo frowned. "Chris, what is it?"

Chris never got to answer, not that he would have, before they were all transported into another memory.

**Author's Note : **I know, I know you guys must _hate _me right now. But yeah, Paige's oldest daughter joined Wyatt, and I killed Katy and Melinda - not _yet_, but yeah, they die in this world. I'm a terrible person, but I figured _someone _had to die, right? So, I thought I would kill one child each of Phoebe and Piper, and I would have Wyatt and one of Paige's children go evil. Quite the depressing life, huh? No wonder Chris was so determined to save them all, huh? And for those of you who don't know, Emily Simms was the girl from the other two memories, the one in the hospital. She was one of Wyatt's best friends. **Please review.**


	6. They Always Fall

**Author's Note : **Wow, so I am really impressed by the number of reviews. 100 reviews for five chapters - that's twenty reviews per chapter. Wow. So I guess it is safe to say that I can write normal, honest-to-God stories, who would have thought. The only problem now is that the next chapter of my series is being a real downer. I felt good for getting this done, but I don't know what to put in the next chapter of my series, and my one-shots. SIGH. I love writing one-shots, especially Chris centered one-shots and I have about ten on my computer that are half done, but I either have writers block when it comes to them. So, this is really the only thing moving ahead on a steady pace - but I have a long weekened this weekend and I have three hours in the car, AND I'M _NOT _DRIVING. So I can type the whole way. I know, I know, it's great. So, keep reviewing. Next chapter should be up on like ... Monday? But it _will _be before Thursday for sure.

* * *

Chapter Six : They Always Fall

Paige groaned as they stopped moving, luckily this time they weren't flung into anything and from what she could tell, it wasn't a high action memory. Not yet, still she felt terrible. Piper had complained about morning sickness when she was pregnant with Wyatt, but something told her this took the cake, there couldn't be a worst feeling than this. She gripped her stomach, "ugh," Paige moaned, "seriously, am I the only one feeling like they're going to puke up their guts here?"

Chris rolled his eyes at his aunt Paige, when she was not being sarcastic, she was being dramatic. Over dramatic, he allowed a shadow of a smile to appear on his face, so that was where her children got it from.

Unaware of Chris' thoughts, Phoebe rubbed comforting circles on her baby sister's back and sighed when Paige continued to groan. "Awe, you'll be okay sweetie," she assured, seeing Paige's green colour, she suddenly doubted that. "Well look on the bright side, at least there is a break before every transport, which gives your stomach enough time to relax."

"Don't make me hurt you," Paige warned.

Shaking her head at her sisters, Piper looked away from them and looked at their new surroundings. "Okay," she said slowly, frowning at where they were. It was obvious they were in some part of San Francisco. Even now, despite the fact that everything was pretty much destroyed Piper could still recognize the city she had grown up in, but it didn't make seeing this any easier. Why hadn't they stopped this from happening? "Where the hell are we?"

Without looking up, Phoebe began talking. "We're-" she stopped talking once she looked up and saw what her sister was referring to, this wasn't the San Francisco they knew, this wasn't their home; this was a _war zone_.

It was daylight, at least it should have been. Though it was day, there was hardly any sunlight beaming down from the normally clear blue skies, as they seemingly were covered with a blanket of grey, something that the onlookers from the past noticed after further inspection, was a result from all the smoke coming from the fires that littered the city.

The city wasn't the beautiful place it had been in their time, in fact, it was the complete opposite of beautiful, and it was down right horrid and the emblem of everything wrong in this world. It showed how far gone things actually were; most of the buildings were at least partially destroyed, if not completely, not to mention that there were fires on some of the buildings, and if you looked closely enough, you could see it was the demons causing all the mayhem. They were literally sweeping through every building.

Phoebe looked around, her eyes wide in fear and sadness as she felt tears building in her eyes; she didn't understand how this could have happened. Never in her life she had thought things would get this badly out of control, it hadn't even been this bad when she had had that premonition a few years ago about her being burned at the stake. At least then the city hadn't suffered, only the witches within it. "This is the future?" She questioned, meaning it as a rhetorical questioned as she looked around in disbelief. This was _terrible_.

Leo, however, was appalled by what he saw. An Elder's job was to watch over the world, to maintain the balance; the opposite of what he saw. It appeared as though the Elders had failed, more than that, it looked as if they had given up on the world. Leo couldn't believe that, Elders would never abandon their 'children', but the evidence was before him. They had washed the hands of earth, and Leo knew without a doubt that they were Up There, sitting on their pompous asses. Weren't they supposed to be all-loving? How could they abandon the people down here? Looking around, Leo pushed those thoughts from his mind, deciding he wouldn't allow that - or any of this - to happen and he took a deep breath before shuddering at the sight of demons wandering freely around, rummaging through _everything_.

"What are they doing?" He questioned, looking at Chris who had a look of disgust on his face as he looked at the demons, and thinking about it, Leo was pretty sure _disgust _didn't cover it. Repugnance sounded more appropriate.

Chris hadn't heard Leo's question at first, instead he continued to stare at the demons and allowed the flames of hate burn in his Jade eyes, and he doubted anything would be able to douse those flames. They ran to deep, too much had happened for him to forgive those who served Wyatt and the Rogue demons that were on neither side, they just were. He hated them, more than anything else he had ever faced. There were times Chris wanted nothing more than to hunt them all, killing them all before they could do anymore, and what really scared him was the fact that he didn't care what had to be done to do it, or who had to be hurt. As long as his mission was complete and these _things _never existed.

It scared Chris sometimes, but it was times like these that he could almost understand how Wyatt had turned his back on Good - all the pain, the hurt - and be an enthusiast of the cold, painless feeling that came with turning evil.

Sometimes Chris envied Wyatt for his inability to feel.

"Chris?"

Blinking, Chris came out of his thoughts and became aware that Leo and the sisters were starring at him intently, apparently he had zoned out for a moment and they were concerned, but they also wanted an answer to Leo's question. "They're looking for witches," Chris said offhandedly, and in a tone that suggested it was nothing, that it happened often. That made the onlookers from the past look down in guilt, once again wondering how they could have allowed for this to happen, all the while Chris glared hatefully at the demons. "Most of the demons chose a side," he said quietly. "Some joined the Resistance, the others joined the other side and opposed us," he sighed. "There were some, however, that didn't want to fight either battle, they were content with just living above ground, creating havoc whenever they could so they often worked for the witch hunters, which shouldn't be that surprising. They didn't care what happened to anyone else, as long as they weren't killed."

Phoebe nodded at those words it sounded to her like something a demon would do, more often than not, they had an alterative motive, even if they seemed good. There was something else floating under the radar in Chris' words, there was a strong emotion lurking there, and Phoebe knew she wasn't imagining it. Maybe she only detected it because she was an advice columnist and an Empath, making her more in touch with the emotions of others, but it was there. Not wanting to push Chris though, she locked it in her memory, shelving it for another time. A more appropriate time.

"Chris," she said slowly, remembering Chris' deceased fiancée Bianca. "You said some demons joined the Resistance, meaning they wanted good to essentially win," she pointed out, and hearing her words, Chris nodded and turned to look at her, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. "But if evil was winning, why wouldn't they join that side? You would think they would be on evil's side."

"And you would think all witches would be on our side," Chris muttered, causing the others to frown as they got the hidden meaning in those words. Some witches had turned their backs on the good fight, and something told them Chris wasn't referring to just the Assassin witches, he meant witches in general. Good witches, witches like the Charmed Ones, which _was _a terrifying thought. Chris sighed as he ran his hands over his face, trying to get rid of the negativity that seemed to be floating around him. "Some demons didn't want to be a part of this," he said looking at all the destruction around him. "Actually, not all demons are bad; they just have to be depraved demons because that was how they grew up. It was how they were taught," he met eyes with Paige. "I guess you could say it was that Nature Vs Nurture thing." He sighed, "Once all hell broke loose though, some joined the Resistance once it was on its feet, but not all of them could be trusted. They were just trying to get away from their other options. They chose the best one for them."

Paige tilted her head in understanding as she connected the dots of what Chris was saying and what they had seen. "So you joined together because you had a common goal?" She asked, not really expecting an answer because she knew it was right, but Chris nodded anyway, confirmed her thoughts. "Okay, and I understand what you mean, the whole Nature Vs Nurture thign, and the fact that not all demons are bad I can semi understand, but what was the common goal? Because even though they were sided with you, I cannot see any demon wanting to save the world and change things back to how they had been. I mean, lets face it, demons aren't very well off in _our _time, and saving the world just isn't the MO, no matter how bad the world is. So what was their gain? What would you all working together earn _them_?"

Chris watched as a demon pulled a woman out of a house before shimmering away with her, not doubt bringing her to the Witch Hunters, something that he couldn't help but growl at. He hated the witch hunters, more than he hated Leo - the man who disowned him as a child, the man who had let their family fall apart, the man who had allowed Chris' mother and sister to die; his own wife and daughter. So saying he hated the Witch hunters more than he hated his father that was saying something. That was saying a lot. "Survival."

Feeling a knot form in her throat as she looked around, Piper jumped when she head a high pitch scream come from a near distance and it took all of her self control not to run after the person, after all it was a memory. Nevertheless, what could she say? Even if she often hoped for a normal life, she couldn't switch off her duty to help people like a switch. Those roots ran deep. "Where is the younger you from this time?" She asked, wincing when she heard someone scream again, and unconsciously she searched for protection and unknowingly took a step closer towards Leo so they were touching. She was the head of the family, making her the strong one, but she felt the need to be protected, she wasn't used to all of this screaming, all of this terror. For the life of her though, she just couldn't understand how she and her sisters allowed things to get so bad.

Chris knew he didn't have a choice in his family witnessing this, but he didn't know what this was. They were in some dingy alley - somewhere he spent a lot of time at in the future - but there was nothing special about it so nothing was standing out. It was your typical wet, creepy, dingy alley. "I don't know."

The answer was then provided to all watching less than ten seconds later when (Memory) Chris orbed in, but the people from the past frowned when they looked at him as they tried to put a timeline to when this was. Looking at him though and by assuming his apparent age, they assumed that he was toughly eighteen, meaning this couldn't be that long after the last memory they had witnessed.

Memory Chris' overall look hadn't changed much since the last memory, he still had his mop of messy hair and the same sad eyes, but he looked more strained and thinner. This war was finally beginning to take its toll on the younger half white lighter, and looking over at their Chris, the people from the past could see how he had ended up where he was today. Looking back at the teenage version, they noted that he was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt; both of which had bloodstains and holes in it, something that caused Piper to click her tongue in disapproval, bringing a small smile to Chris' face. Memory Chris' hair had grown out a lot since the first memory they had seen, what had been cut short, now it brushed the collar of his shirt, almost causing his unmistakeable green eyes to be covered from view.

After hearing her sister's disapproving click of the tongue, Paige frowned and took a closed look at the teenage Chris, only to feel her eyes Paige frowned at the state of teenage Chris, suddenly remembering how he had promised his sister he would take it easy. Something that he clearly hadn't done, "so," Paige said slowly, "I take it you didn't listen to your sister?" She asked sarcastically, in a tone that only Paige herself could produce.

She was the textbook definition of sarcasm with only Chris as her contender for her position.

Chris sent his aunt a withering look, but before he could muster up a sarcastic retort worthy of being thrown Paige's way, five demons shimmered in behind the version of him that was in the memory, and all thoughts of sarcasm was long forgotten. He knew what they were seeing, or rather _whom _they would be seeing, and honestly, Chris wasn't looking forward to this. A part of him had known this was unavoidable, but that didn't make it any better. He still wasn't looking forward to this.

Seeing the demons shimmer in Piper gasped as she raised her hands, flexing her fingers in an attempt to protect the younger boy, but her powers wouldn't work and after a few tense moments, her mind processed what was happening. They were only viewing the memories; there was _nothing _she could do to protect the young boy in front of her who couldn't be more than seventeen at the present time. Looking to her side though, Piper was faced with a twenty two year old Chris, meaning he obviously made it out of this little tussle, but it didn't mean that Chris hadn't endured any pain or received any injuries.

Moreover, one thing Piper really did not want to watch this poor, innocent child get hurt. She was appalled as she once again found herself wondering where the hell was his parents were. Why weren't they doing their job? Protecting him.

With similar thoughts running through their heads, the other onlookers from the past watched as the teenage Chris looked at the demons, and it was easy to see he was trying to think of a solution to get out of this. That fact caused them to think over Chris' stay in their time, if one thing was for sure, Chris had proved he was resourceful and was able to think fast on his feet.

Chris sighed as he watched the younger version of him watch the demons, demons he could tell did worked for his brother, and they were to clean to work for the Witch Hunters or be Rogue demons. The demons Wyatt had employed were usually black clad or wearing some article of clothing that was black, but they were always clean. Something that had always amused Chris when he thought about it for too long.

Watching his counterpart's Jade eyes move from demon to demon, Chris sighed knowing what was causing the other Chris' hesitation. If it had been a couple of years ago, he would have immediately used his powers, but now in this time, in this memory if he was found out to be a witch, which meant instant trouble. Not to mention that he was hiding from his brother.

So it had been a lose/lose situation. Either he used his powers, exposed himself as a witch, and was dragged to the witch hunters, or he didn't use his powers and got dragged off to his brother. Chris really didn't see the plus side in either option, but then again he wasn't fond of the idea of the idea of having a family reunion.

Starring a demon in the eyes as an energy ball flew at him; Memory Chris waved his arm and sent it into a wall. Then, taking a deep breath he concentrated, until he felt the familiar tingling sensation in his arms, causing his eyes to glaze over white, something that caught the attention of the onlookers from the past.

After his long and draining search, Leo frowned as he seen Memory Chris' eyes glaze over white and for once and all a part of him thought he finally had his proof to prove that Chris was indeed evil. Now that he had that potential proof though, Leo found he did not want to prove Chris was evil, after seeing the memories he felt more pity and sympathy for the young man. Leo wouldn't go as far as saying he liked Chris now or even trusted him, but it was as if he had reached an understanding with the young white lighter. So looking at the white eyes, Leo felt his curiosity pique instead of anger as he noticed that Memory Chris' eyes still held their green color, but it was as if someone had put a thin layer of white paint over them. "Chris, what is up with your eyes?"

Not hearing any anger or hate in his father's voice, Chris found his eyebrows raising high as he realised that was the first time Leo had spoke to him in a civil tone since he had been here. That tone had been suspicion free, and that made Chris frown. Hate and suspicion he knew how to handle, but this was new to him. Sighing, Chris looked back at the eyes of the young version of him, "So much for keeping this a secret," he muttered to himself. "It's one of the unnerving things about this power," he answered vaguely, but thinking it over, he figured he could live with his family knowing he had _one _more power. Sure, it was an Elder's power, but maybe they wouldn't make the connection. As far as he knew the sisters didn't know about Leo's apparent power boost since he had become an Elder, his only concern was Leo.

Of course, only _that man _would hold the knowledge to screw up everything he had worked so hard to complete. The thing he had sacrificed so much for.

Maybe _this _Leo had more in common with his father than Chris had realised.

Suddenly the dim alley had been filled with a bright, brilliant blue light as Memory Chris held out his hands and sent several bolts of lightening at two of the demons, incinerating them on the spot with a power that was unique to only one witch, him, because of his Elder lineage.

Swallowing, Chris looked over to Leo, afraid that the Elder's eyes would be on him, wide with realization, something Chris couldn't live with. Looking at him though, Chris almost allowed a scowl to appear on his face when he saw that Leo's eyes were trained on the Chris from the memory, his eyes holding no realisation, only fascination.

Sure, Chris knew that he should be happy; he didn't want people to know who he was. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt that Leo couldn't recognize him, even when the blaringly obvious was right in front of him.

Watching Memory Chris, Paige let out a low whistle and looked over to Chris, frowning when she saw a look of annoyance on his face, but she knew that Chris wouldn't open up to her, so she didn't pry. One of the many lessons her sisters needed to learn, so deciding that Chris would go to someone if he needed someone, Paige continued with the questioned she intended on asking. "Chris, why the hell didn't you tell us you had all this fire power?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing in accusation. "You just wanted us to squirm!" She declared, causing a small smile to appear on both Chris and Leo's face. "You could have helped us all along instead of having us bitch at you for making us vanquish demons! You little-!" Catching something in the corner of her eyes, Paige whirled around and acted on instinct when she saw a flying Athame, "Athame!" She called, holding out her hand, waiting for the Athame to reappear in her hands in a shower of orbs, instead though, it continued on its course and she was forced to watch in horror as the Athame embedded itself in Memory Chris' leg. "What the hell?"

Smiling at the thought that his aunt had tried to protect him, Chris sighed and broke the truth to her gently. "Your powers don't work here, we're only watching the memories, we can't change anything," he stated.

"Damn the Elders to hell," Paige muttered,

Hearing that, Chris allowed a smirk to appear on his face. Finally someone agreed with his hate for Elders, frowning in thought, Chris realised he had never been alone on that front. Looking at Piper, he smiled slightly, it seemed as though it was one thing he and his mother shared. _No_, his mind screamed. _She's not Mom, Mom died._ "And I didn't tell you because I don't use that power," Chris stated, looking away. He had sworn off that power, using it here had been the result of desperation that was it.

No matter how often he told himself that though, Chris couldn't help but admit that it had felt good using that power. Chris would never admit it though, for the fear that it would make him more like Wyatt than he could handle - that was when he took a deep breath and realised where they were, or rather, when.

Hearing Chris take a deep breath, Phoebe's head immediately turned to look at Chris, frowning as she heard a low sniffing sound, almost as if Chris was holding back tears.

Little did she know Chris was, for he remembered this day and whom they were going to see. Wyatt had orbed in after he vanquished all of the demons, all because of a foolish mistake Chris made. He should have known better than to use such an attention drawing power, Wyatt had known as soon as Chris had used his powers, damn brotherly bonds.

With two demons down, Memory Chris was down to three demons, and seeing the Athame in his leg, he clenched his teeth, waved his right arm violently, and sent the Athame out of his leg and straight into the chest of a demon, choosing to ignore the pain as he watched the demon blow up into flames.

That was something that caused the people from the past to frown. He had acted as if that was painless, almost as if he had been through more pain than that, something they did _not _want to think about.

Seeing the two remaining demons, Chris watched as the younger him held out his hands and sent to bolts of electricity at them, leaning forward and placing to catch his breath as the demons erupted into flames as their screams filtered through the alley. "Another one bites the dust," Memory Chris mumbled softly, causing the people looking on to laugh, all except his future self who looked into the shadows, knowing full well what was going to happen next. He only hoped his family was prepared for this.

Seeing Chris looking at something, Paige frowned and looked into the shadows trying to figure out what Chris was looking at. Squinting, Paige felt her eyes go wide when she realised what Chris was waiting for as the familiar sound of orbs appeared in along with a mixture of blue and black lights meaning it could only be one thing. Something that was murderous to her, Chris and Leo. "Dark Lighter," she squeaked, causing the other onlookers to whirl around and looked at what Paige and Chris were looking at.

Hearing the panic in Paige's voice, Chris sighed and knew why she was so afraid. While he, like her, was only half white lighter, or in his case, half-Elder, Dark Lighter poison was still lethal to both of them. Looking at his youngest aunt though, Chris couldn't help but look to Piper and feel sympathy for the woman who was glaring hatefully at who they thought was a dark lighter. They just didn't understand how wrong they were, that wasn't a dark lighter, The person they were about to see, at one point had been thought of as the epitome of pure good but he went down the wrong path, the colour of his orbs only showed how far he had gone.

Phoebe watched as the colour faded from Memory Chris' face, and looking to the twenty-two year old version, she saw that the memory had the same effect on him, but _their _Chris looked as if he was actually going to be sick. That didn't make the fear growing in her veins to decrease, there was something deadly wrong with this. She knew it. "Chris," she said tentatively as she placed a hand on his arm, "why didn't you just orb out of there?" She asked, unable to understand why Chris wouldn't have just orbed out, especially if whoever this was affected him so greatly. Yet there was a small part of her wondering who could get such a reaction out of the normally fearless white lighter.

Hearing Phoebe's question, frowning when he didn't understand what she meant by the question. Looking over to study his younger self, his eyes filled with understanding when he noted the expression on his face. This had back when he had been holding onto the hope that Wyatt could be saved, in their time, but more than that, this had been when he had been terrified of his brother. Which now when he looked back on it, it was odd how he had feared Wyatt. Growing up, he had never been afraid of Wyatt and he knew he shouldn't have feared him here. Wyatt had had the same amount of powers growing up, but if Chris was being honest, he had feared Wyatt because this person _was not Wyatt. _Wyatt never would have used his powers so carelessly; he never would have done half of the things this _monster _had done. After Melinda died though, Chris stopped fearing Wyatt for he had failed saving his sister. He wasn't going to fear anyone anymore; he was going to protect his family, or at least what was left of it.

After Melinda's death, Chris had begun to see the world in a completely new light, and like Wyatt, he had let go of most of his morals. It was then when the innocent Chris had been killed, and it was replaced with him; Leader of the Resistance. He couldn't afford to be weak, to allow the ideas of right and wrong his mother had installed in him to prevent him from doing what needed to be done. Wyatt wasn't playing by the rulebook, so it had been about time for Chris to throw it out the window as well. The world had no longer been safe, it was kill or be killed, whether he liked it or not, and he really didn't. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to allow his fear to cause to death of others.

"Chris, why didn't you orb out?" Phoebe frantically asked again, afraid that Chris had gone into shock when he had failed to answer her question.

"Because it wouldn't have made much of a difference," Chris mumbled in response, never turning to look at his aunt, despite the fact she was trying to catch his eyes. What he had said was true, being that close to Chris, Wyatt would have been able to follow him with no problem, no matter where Chris went. Even if Chris had cloaked himself as soon as he orbed out Wyatt would have been able to find him.

Like he had said damn brotherly bonds.

Clapping at his brother's accomplishment, Wyatt clapped from where he was stationed in the shadows, unaware that his family from the past was glaring at him, thinking him to be a dark lighter, but they were wrong. Completely wrong. "Not bad," he sneered from behind Chris, smirking as he taunted his brother. "I have to say I am impressed, considering you rarely use those powers."

The onlookers from the past frowned as Memory Chris tensed, but they couldn't help but think they had heard that voice before. Something told them they _should _remember it.

With that, Wyatt continued to taunt his brother noticing how Chris was standing to his full height with his shoulders squared. He almost scoffed, as if his brother could take _him_. "Tell me if I'm wrong Chris, but didn't you swear years ago that you would never use your offensive powers again?"

Knowing there was no escape in this, that he had to confront his brother, Memory Chris took a deep breath and spun on his heel, narrowing his eyes at the much bigger man, sending him back a few feet but because of his athletic ability, Wyatt managed to steady himself. "What the hell do _you_ want?" Memory Chris snapped, refusing to allow Wyatt to see that he was intimidated by him.

The people from the past frowned when they heard the figure from the shadows sigh in what almost sounded like regret, and when he spoke, he sounded almost miserable. "What? No hello or how have you been? After all, we haven't seen each other in almost a year." Wyatt stated as he walked out of the shadows, only to reveal a teenager than looked to be no older than a teenager who looked to be no older than eighteen were. Once he was in the dim light, the people from the past allowed their eyes to go wide in shock as they realised who it was. The man before them was taller than Chris, both versions was, and had long curly blond hair, and bright blue eyes and he was wearing all black, that gave him a more threatening look, but his identity was unmistakable. This was the same boy they had seen in that hospital room, but at the same time, it was a completely different person.

"Oh my God," Piper mumbled as she viewed the boy in front of her, _her boy_. "It's Wyatt," she said, her voice cracking as she said his name, causing Chris to wince at her tone, knowing full well she was on the verge of tears. Something that irked him, if there was one thing Christopher Perry Halliwell couldn't stand; it was his mother in tears. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to run over to her and hold her in a protective bear hug, telling her it wasn't her fault. That was what Christopher Perry Halliwell would do, but he wasn't that person, not now. He hadn't been that person in months; he was simply Chris Perry the neurotic white lighter from the future.

Frowning at his brother, Memory Chris rolled his eyes, crossed his arms across his chest, and sighed. "Sorry, Wyatt," he said bitterly and anyone could tell he hadn't meant the words that had just left his mouth. "How have you been? Ruling the world going good for you? On the other hand, how about your domination over the demons? Is it everything you ever wanted?" He asked in a false cheery voice, causing Piper to let out a strangled sob as she heard what kind of company her son kept in the future.

Wyatt nodded slightly and walked a few more feet towards Chris, "not bad thank you," he said, frowning when he noticed that with every step he took, Chris took another back to keep the distance between the two of them, and that caused Wyatt's eyes to soften. "I'm not going to hurt you, Chris," he stated, only to allow a pained expression to appear on his face when his brother snorted -loudly- at what he had said. Knowing there was no way to convince Chris otherwise, Wyatt went back to their previous topic. "But I must say that I was having a rotten day, demons aren't that reliable."

In unison, Paige and Memory Chris snorted and let out a retort that to most would show just how they close they were in the future, sadly the people from the past never clued in. "That's why they're called demons."

Once the words had left her mouth, Paige looked at Chris and frowned at him when she saw the surprise on his face. "That was weird," she commented, and Chris only nodded in agreement. To him, it was official, as a child he had spent to much time with his aunts, especially Paige.

Wyatt nodded, "however, my day just got so much better. It was about time I found you," he stated, a growl working its way into his voice as he looked down at his brother. "I've been searching for you for months now, Chris."

"Well, now you found me," Memory Chris said slowly, "so if you don't mind," he said sarcastically because he really didn't care if his brother minded or not. Wyatt wasn't the boss of him, he had given up any right to Chris the moment he went crazy and became hell-bent on destroying everything. "I'll be leaving now," he said sarcastically.

Wyatt sighed, eventually that mouth was going to get his brother in trouble, and someday it would be trouble that Wyatt couldn't get him out of. "Chris," he said in an emotional voice, one that caused everyone to look up at him, but as soon as it had been there, Wyatt's face had contorted into one of business once again. "Chris," he repeated again, emotionless. "You haven't even listened to what I have to offer. There is no reason for you to be against me, we could be ruling together. Only you have the powers to rival my own," that piqued the interest of the people from the past. "_Together_ we could be unconquerable."

Hearing what her son was saying, Piper felt the silent tears streaming down her face because she could no longer deny the truth in Chris' words. Chris had been telling the truth, her son, her precious Wyatt, had grown up evil, or at least he had _turned _evil. She looked up at Leo, who appeared to be at a loss for words, and she couldn't blame him, she herself didn't know what to say. "Leo, look at him," she said frantically, but it was pointless because Leo's eyes were already trained on Wyatt, his eyes filling with tears. "Our son can't be any older than eighteen, why in the hell of all that is Holy is he paragon of all _evil_?" She demanded in a small voice, but as far as she was concerned there was no reason for him to be the Source, he should still be at home under to influence of his parents, whether they were together or not.

Looking at his son, in his only child, which was true in the eyes of many, Leo sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, "he admitted, wishing more than anything that he had that answer. It was something that he too needed to know, and he wouldn't rest until he found out. Leo wouldn't allow this to happen again, "I don't know, Piper, I don't know."

Thinking the same thing as the past version of his estranged father, Memory Chris looked at Wyatt, swearing he would save him even if it killed him. Quietly Memory Chris studied Wyatt, looking for any evidence that the brother he knew was still in there somewhere. Not finding any, he sighed and looked Wyatt in the eyes, sad to say he didn't recognise those eyes anymore. "You know what, Wy?" He asked, causing Wyatt's eyes to widen at the nickname he hadn't heard in a long time. Too long. Not noticing his brother's surprise, Memory Chris stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared blankly at the ground, "Mahatma Gandhi once said, 'remember that all through history there have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time they seemed invincible. But in the end, they always fall. Always.'"

Once that was said, he disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs that stood out in the dim alley, illuminating the speechless face of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell as he stared at the place his brother had just been.

Meanwhile, the onlookers were pulled into another memory, with the ones from the past only praying that it wasn't as terrifying as this one. They didn't know if they would be able to stand seeing anymore of evil Wyatt, but one thing was for sure, they weren't going to let this happen again. They were going to help Chris save Wyatt, for every ones sake.

* * *

Once they appeared in another memory, Chris frowned as he glanced around and realised that they were once again in an alley, which was not a good thing. As far as he could remember, there had _never _been a good memory in an alley. It was a place reserved for only the terrible memories, ones that he had no interest in reliving. Then again, other than the first one, he hadn't really enjoyed any of the memories, not that the first one had been fun. Seeing his long dead mother? Not something that was on his list of activities for the day, sure he saw her everyday in the past, but at the same time it wasn't her and Chris had enough self-control to separate the two in his mind.

Once again, Paige groaned as she held her stomach. She wasn't going to let her stomach pains ruin this, she was going to push it to the back of her mind and pay attention to what was going on. Because no matter how much pain _she _was going through, the people in the future were experiencing worst. "Do I even _want _to know where we are this time?"

"Honestly?" Chris asked as he looked at Paige with a raised eyebrow, "you probably don't want to know."

Hearing the clicking of high heels, the onlookers whirled around and squinted as they looked up the alley, only to frown when the saw that Memory Chris was _once again _walking though the alleys of San Francisco. Hadn't the boy learned his lesson? Pausing when he heard people screaming, Memory Chris sighed as he continued to walk on with a pained expression on his face as he faced the reality that he couldn't help them as he walked along with his female companion. A fact that caused Paige and Phoebe to snicker when they saw this, something that caused Chris to gag when he saw who it was.

The woman walking along with him was two, almost three years younger than him with a tall slender figure that was currently clad in _revealing _black leather, much to Chris' distress. The young woman had long, flowing dark brown hair that feel down her face in gentle waves that highlighted her delicate features and striking brown eyes - all features that were similar to her mother, and even her Grandmother. Prudence Charlotte Halliwell was the eldest child of Phoebe and Coop, making her the oldest of Chris' female cousins. "Chris," she suddenly whined, causing Chris to close to his eyes to keep his tears at bay when he heard the life in her voice, something that was severely lacking in their time. On the inside, his cousin Prue was dead, the war had done that to her, but here, several years before, there was still life in her. "Please explain to me once again _why _you can't do your thing and disappear in a pretty little shower of blue and white lights bringing us home?" She demanded in a whisper as she looked up at the sky, only to frown when she saw nothing. There were no stars or moonlight because they were covered by the smoke coming from the burning buildings, but more than that, her feet were killing her. Never again would she wear these heels when attempting to blend in with Wyatt's slutty assassin witches, she would wear sneakers.

Appearances be damned.

"Why didn't you orb back?" Piper asked confusion evident in her voice as she looked at her white lighter frowning when she couldn't understand his logic. If he had the ability to orb them back to the Stronghold, why wouldn't he? Surely it was safer than walking around the streets, she flinched hearing a piecing scream, and anything had to be safer than this, right?"

Before Chris could answer, Memory Chris sighed and grabbed Prue's arm, forcing her to look at him, sending her a glare when he saw her defiant look. "Because we have to scout," he said simply raising an eyebrow at her when she let out a sigh and rolled her brown eyes, something she got from their Aunt Paige. "We have to check if there are any survivors," Prue once again sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "If you didn't want to come I could have brought Henry."

"Chauvinist," Prue muttered before squaring her shoulders and standing to her full height, but Chris still towered over her. "I _know _we have to look for survivors, Chris," she hissed, "but we have been at this for _hours_," she pointed out as she brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "But it isn't safe to be walking the streets at night," she pointed out, "it's safer when there is sun." She narrowed her eyes, "you _know _that. Wyatt has went loco lately," she snapped, causing the people from the past to look down in shame, they couldn't help but thing on some level it was their fault. "He has probes flying anywhere, and in case you haven't noticed, those things scan us and let him know where we are which is a bad thing. A very bad thing."

"That doesn't mean we turn our backs on these people!"

"But we can't very well help these people if _we're _caught, Chris!" Prue hissed back as she heard something behind her, only to widen her eyes slightly and reach down towards her hip, causing the people from the past to frown when she whirled around, causing them to jump when they saw that she had an Athame at the ready. Not seeing anything, she sighed and placed the Athame at her hip again, "you know Wyatt has those probes out for a reason, he's looking for unregistered witches, the Resistance and _us_," she said, and the people from the past brushed it off, but Chris knew what she meant. When it came to the probes, Wyatt had an alternative motive, he was looking for his family, he was looking for them and he wasn't going to stop until he found them.

Phoebe frowned as she looked at the young woman who couldn't be more than sixteen which in her opinion was far to young to be out on the streets like this, but looking at Chris, she knew he wasn't any older than eighteen now which was also too young. It was official, this future sucked, her nephew was the paragon of all evil and everyone was forced to grow up to fast. Looking at the girl though, Phoebe couldn't help but feel some sort of bond with her; there was just something about her that made Phoebe believe she knew her, or her family. Then there was the fact her looks were eerily similar to someone she knew, unaware that Prue was _her _daughter. "Chris, who is she?"

Chris sighed, knowing that he couldn't tell Phoebe the truth; it would raise too many suspicions and too many questions. Saying her name was too obvious too, Prudence wasn't a popular name, but even if it were it would be enough information for them to know who she was. Frowning, Chris thought over her middle name, Charlotte, still a name from the family tree, but not as well known. Smiling, he answered, "Charlie," he said, using an unpopular nickname for Charlotte, he only prayed this didn't blow up in his face. If someone said her name, he was _dead_.

Thinking over his cousin's argument, Memory Chris rolled his Jade eyes and continued to walk silently through the streets, his eyes wide as he walked around, hearing Prue growl in frustration behind him; he looked at her from over his shoulder. "If you want to, you can go home, but _I _am staying out here."

Prue shook her head; she couldn't leave Chris out her alone. Walking around the city was pretty much suicide now that it was filled with destruction, the only thing more dangerous was walking around the city alone. "You're not going to get rid of me _that _easily," she stated as she marched past Memory Chris, while a smirk appeared on everyone's face while Memory Chris shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"God Chris," Paige said as she shook her head as she walked along with the onlookers as they walked the streets to keep the two in sight. "She's just as stubborn as you are!"

Chris nodded, that wasn't something he couldn't deny, he and his cousin Prue were a lot alike, but one that could be said for every Halliwell was their stubbornness. All of them had it; even the most quiet out of them had that damned stubborn streak, something that had caused their parents agony. When they had been around, that was.

Memory Chris paused for a moment, reaching out to stop Prue, a frown on his face as he felt the hairs perk up on the back of his neck. Seeing his action, the ones from the past to frown as they heard the faint buzzing in the distance only to freeze when they saw Memory Chris pull Prue into an alley where they quickly fooled them. "Chris," Phoebe panted as they power-walked to keep up with the two, "why the hell are you two walking so fast?"

Chris opened his mouth to reply, but was cut of by a strange, metallic whirling sound. A round device descended on them, but before the probe could transmit the information, Memory Chris waved his hand violently to the right, sending the machine into an alley wall. "Damn probes," Prue snapped, causing the people from the future to frown when they looked to the pile of scrap metal. Prue sighed in frustration and looked at Memory Chris, "okay I know you want to help out people, but we _have _to get out of here. More probes will be here any second."

Memory Chris went to grab Prue's hand but before he did they heard the distinct clicking of heels on the pavement, causing them to whirl around, ready to strike whoever was the one trying to sneak up on them. Seeing who it was though, they both froze and the people from the past frowned and took in her appearance. The woman was wearing revealing leather, much like they had seen Bianca and 'Charlie' wear, but at the same time this woman's wasn't as revealing as some they had seen. She was wearing a black leather vest, but upon inspection, they noted she was wearing a black tank top underneath it, also instead of shorts or a miniskirt, the young woman was wearing a pair a knee-length leather pants and a pair of midnight black boots. That wasn't what had their attention though; it was her facial features that consisted of wide brown eyes that were surrounded by too much makeup all on a pale white face, surrounded by long blonde hair. It was Emily, the young woman that had been in the memory from the hospital; Wyatt's friend.

"Probes are the least of your problems," Emily stated as she looked at her old friend with wary eyes as she walked closer to them, only to pause and hold up her hands in surrender when she saw Prue hold up her Athame. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I was walking the streets and heard the probe explode, I _had _to check it out."

Prue scoffed, "that's right, your Wyatt's main bitch now, aren't you?" She asked her eyes cold and narrowed when she saw that Emily flinched, as if the psychic was able to feel any pain or emotions anymore. Hearing those words though, Leo and Piper looked away, sure they had seen the proof, but that didn't mean they wanted to hear anyone bad-talking their son. "How's that job going by the way?"

"Enough," Memory Chris warned.

"Chris-"

"I said enough!" Memory Chris snapped, causing Prue to instantly close her mouth without giving any more back talk and to sulk quietly as her cousin looked back at Emily who was now one of Wyatt's most prized assassins. "Are you going to turn us in?" He demanded, his intense Jade eyes starring into Emily's, but looking at them he realised they were dead. The life that had once been in her eyes was gone, there was nothing left.

Emily sighed as she looked up at the sky, "you know I have to Chris," she said, closing her eyes in what almost looked like regret, something that caused the people from the past to frown. "I'm under strict orders from Wyatt to bring you in when I find you," she looked at Chris with a small smile on her face. "Apparently you're annoying the hell out of him," she shrugged. "Almost like the old days."

"Almost. So, you're going to turn us in?"

Chris sighed and looked away when he heard the sharp tone his past self's was using with Emily, something that he couldn't really blame himself for. At this point, she had been on Wyatt's side; she had been one of his assassins until she had had enough and joined the Resistance. Many hadn't trusted her, but they had accepted her back with open arms and after a few years, their relationships had been back to where they had been. Emily hadn't forgiven herself for what she had done when she had been working for Wyatt though, she refused to. Now Emily was one of his most trusted friends in the future and the one he had left to make sure his family took care of themselves.

Emily frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, "Chris-"

"We used to be friends too, you know."

"I know."

"Then how can you just stand there and act like we never were?" Memory Chris demanded, "How can you stand there and be so cold Emily? We were _friends _and friends always look out for each other, remember?"

Hearing those words, Chris took a deep breath as he noticed the similarity between that conversation and one of the last ones he had had with Bianca. Damn, he really had to start treating the women in his life better.

"Wyatt-" Emily began.

"Wyatt what, Emily?"

Emily sighed and looked away; she knew there was no getting through to Chris. "He needed a friend with him," she whispered, and Piper felt her heart go out to the girl who had had to choose between her friends. "No matter what he was becoming, he needed a friend with him and I tried Chris, I really tried to save him from the inside, to make him the Wyatt we used to know," she looked up at Memory Chris with teary eyes. "But I couldn't, he's to far gone."

"Then what's keeping you there?" Prue demanded, entering the conversation once again as she glared at the woman that she had once considered as the older sister she never had. "If you tried saving him and couldn't, what kept you there?" Emily's face fell and Prue let out a bitter laugh, "oh that's rich Emily," she cackled. "You stayed because you couldn't let him go, that's great. You think we didn't want to let him go, you think his family didn't want to let him go?" She demanded, "We all did though and do you know why? Because we knew what he was doing was wrong, but that didn't matter to you, did it? It still doesn't, you don't care as long as you are living in your little bubble and still have your Wyatt. Well news flash, that Wyatt's been dead a long time."

"It isn't as easy as that, I can't just leave."

Memory Chris sighed and held onto Prue's hand and looked at Emily. "We're going to leave now, if you want to call Wyatt and try to stop us, that's fine but Em, sooner or later you're going to have to choose a side and stick with that decision. If you can live with this, what you're becoming, then fine, but I'm not giving up on you. You're still in there, just as Wyatt is still somewhere buried beneath that power lust. I will _never _give up on you, but you need to make a decision. Is it us, or the delusion of who Wyatt used to be?" He questioned, disappeared in a column of blue and white orbs with Prue, leaving Emily to let out a loud sigh.

"I'll never give up on him either, Chris." Emily whispered as she began to walk away, in the direction of the onlookers and for the first time they could see the strain this was putting on her as she walked towards them, "I just can't let him go. Not yet." And that was when they were transported to another memory.

**Author's Note : **Yes people, Emily joined Wyatt in the beginning! Surprised, I wont judge if you were, I thought it made sense though. Wyatt was one of her best friends, why would she want to give him up right away? Yet in another memory she was _in the Resistance_, so does this mean she turned to the good side again, or is she a spy in the Resistance's forces. I'm not going to tell you, you'll find out her reason for leaving soon enough. So, there was your new chapter, I'll try and update soon. But you know what you could do in the mean time? You could _review. _You never know, that might make me _want _to _update _sooner, lol. **Please review.**


	7. Darkness We Create

**Author****'****s Note : **So, if some of you are on Team Wyatt, you're going to _hate _me at some point during this story - but come on, it's Chris story, it makes sense that things goes his way sometimes, right? Even if he doesn't realise it at the time - and for all of you that hate death, I suggest you don't read the last Memory. Just throwing it out there, its isn't graphic or anything, but my friend read it and broke down into tears - if that helps you judge at all.

* * *

Chapter Seven : Darkness We Create

When they appeared in the memory, the first thing they noticed was the fact that they were standing in the distinct place known as the Underworld where it was dank, dark and dirty. Hearing a scream though, none of the onlookers spoke as they heard more explosions and crashes, something that caused them all to frown.

"I don't like this," Paige whispered, having a distinctly bad feeling in the pit of her stomach - and it wasn't just the fact that she was nauseous. As a girl stormed past them, not even glancing in their direction, the feeling on increased in intensity, but that didn't bother her so much; this was a memory. Of course, none of the people would look at them, not directly; they could not see them because in reality they weren't there. The young woman though, did catch Paige's attention with her dark brown hair was resting at her chin, but she still looked familiar. "Chris," she said slowly, "is that Callie?" She asked, looking at the young woman in front of her, she was several years older, but Paige _swore _it was the young girl from the Resistance.

The one she felt as though she knew. As though she was connected to the young girl somehow.

Chris frowned as he watched the memory, he wasn't sure if it was Callie, there was _always _a chance that it was her twin sister, Ana. Normally Chris could tell them apart, but the young girl's features were covered in grime, it was difficult to tell which one she was. "Um," he frowned, knowing his aunt Paige's eyes were on him. "I _think _so."

Piper raised an eyebrow and looked at Chris, in the other memory the two had seemed so close, how was it possible for Chris not to know if this was her? "You _think _it's her," she said slowly, "what do you mean _you think_?"

Chris opened his mouth to respond, but the young woman cut him off as she stood in the cavern, with two hands on her hips looking equally frustrated and annoyed. "Where the hell are you?" She demanded, her eyes searching the cavern wildly as her brown eyes bounced from surface to surface - a look Chris knew all too well, no matter how much dirt covered the delicate features.

"It's Callie," Chris said simply.

"Callie, look out!" Memory Chris screamed as he orbed in beside his younger cousin, throwing her to the ground with a telekinetic wave of his hand before she could even register what was happening, but it was just in time. The onlookers watched as the energy ball that would have hit her smashed into the cavern wall instead, leaving a black scorch mark as proof of its intentions.

"Close call," Phoebe murmured as Callie scrambled to her feet, looked over to Memory Chris, and looked at him sheepishly for a moment as he sent her a disapproving glare. Ignoring her cousin, Callie held out her hand,

"Arrow!" She called, and it was then that everyone was alerted to the arrow clad in dark lighter poison that was flying towards Memory Chris' back. Before it made its target, it disappeared in a shower of orbs and fly back towards the dark lighter causing him to blow up.

"She's part _white lighter_?" Paige demanded.

Chris frowned, knowing that that question was aimed his way, not rhetorical. Yes, of course, she was part white lighter, she _was _Paige's daughter for heaven's sake, but _they _didn't know that, so he mutely nodded.

Frowning, Phoebe looked back to the scene in front of them, a smirk on her face as she nudged Piper with her elbows. "Well my dear, it seems like you and Mom set a new trend," she snickered, ignoring Piper's look. "Apparently you're not the only one that decided to procreate with a white lighter."

Piper and Leo both flushed as they looked away; everyone unaware that Chris was looking away from them all, his face void of all colour - that was one image no child needed in their mind.

Memory Chris frantically scrambled towards Callie, only to dive at Callie, effectively wrapping his arms protectively around her as a flying energy ball hit him in the shoulder instead of her. He cried out in pain as he collided with the ground, causing Callie to glare at the demon and send a stray-flying energy ball at him, causing him to blow up as she rolled out of her cousin's arms. "Chris!" She called in panic, causing the people from the past to frown, momentarily forgetting that Chris was standing beside them, but they all let out a breath of relief when they say Memory Chris' chest rise and fall. "Chris?"

"When are you going to learn I can't watch your back all the time?" Memory Chris asked simply as he opened one of his eyes to look at his cousin, only to have her roll her eyes and slap his shoulder, something that caused him to hiss.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, sure you are."

"Chris-"

Leo shook his head at the scene in front of him, a small smile on his face when he watched Callie help Chris to his feet, saying sorry in everyway that she could, it was to the point Leo was sure there was no way to make another combination of the words. This was a new Chris, or at least in his eyes it was. He had been so busy with his accusations and suspicions he had never taken the time to get to know the real Chris, or rather, it appeared as though Chris had never trusted them enough to show them the real him. But what was it he had told Chris? _Trust works both ways_, with that epiphany, Leo's eyes went wide when he saw a demon shimmer in, appearing in the shadows.

Knowing he had the upper hand, a rather large demon walked out the shadows, his red eyes glowing. "If you come quietly," he sneered looking at the two descendants of the Charmed Ones carefully. "I just might be able to convince Lord Wyatt to spare your lives."

Chris frowned at the demon's words, not wanting to believe the context of them true; not back then. He didn't believe that this demon would be able to convince anyone of anything, first of all, let alone convince Wyatt of sparing someone. Second of all, Chris didn't want to believe that back then, or even now someone would have to convince Wyatt to spare him. A part of him - and Chris knew it was stupid - believed that Wyatt still cared.

"Over my dead body," Memory Chris snarled.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

Before anything could happen, the demon combusted into flames, causing the people from the past to frown. Looking at each other, hoping one of them had an answer, but they all shrugged, but when they looked back, they saw a young woman emerge from the shadows, looking identical to Callie. The only difference was the fact that her hair was long, reaching her elbows as she looked to Callie and Memory Chris warily.

"Ana," Chris growled.

"Wait - Callie has a _twin _sister?" Piper asked looking at Chris with wide eyes before she looked back to the scene and looked between the three. You could seemingly cut the tension with a knife as Memory Chris glared hatefully at Ana, and the two twins looked at each other, their eyes conveying emotions that they seemed to be unwilling to share. What had caused a rift between the sisters? Sisters were usually close, look at her and her sisters, sure, they teased each other, but they loved each other. Moreover, twins, weren't they supposed to have this close bond? It didn't make sense.

"Callie, get out of here," Memory Chris ordered, but Callie just stood there, starring at her older twin sister with a look that Phoebe guessed to be a mix of longing and resentment, but she did not move. "CALLIE!" It was Memory Chris' piercing voice that snapped her out of her thoughts and she nodded, orbing away, sending her sister a hateful glare as her body dissolved into orbs. "I suggest you leave too, Ana."

"Is that anyway to treat me after I just saved your life?" Ana asked bitterly.

"We were fine," Memory Chris retorted.

"Stubborn," Piper muttered as she shook her head, unaware of the smirk that had appeared on Chris' face when she had said that. Piper did, however, see the smirk that Leo's face had adapted when she muttered that word, "and what do you find amusing about this, buster?"

Leo met Piper's eyes, and Piper was almost floored when she saw _her _Leo looking back at her in an expression that was a mix between amusement and adoration. _Stop it, _she told herself, she couldn't allow those feelings to resurface. Her Leo was gone. "Nothing," Leo said in his low voice, and Piper narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but those thoughts were left behind when she head a bitter laugh.

Ana snorted and gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah, and the sky is now purple, pigs have taken to the sky, hell is slick with ice and you're no longer a stubborn jerk," she growled, something that caused everyone to raise their eyebrows in surprise, except the two Chris' who couldn't look at her, Wyatt had done his number with her. "Chris, you were caught and I saved you. If you weren't so stubborn, you would admit it."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Do you really believe I need a reason to orb on in and say hello?"

"Yeah, I do," Memory Chris bit out. "_You _joined _Wyatt, _remember?" He asked bitterly, that was when the onlookers from the past looked away in shame - their eyes filling with understanding. No wonder Chris was cold towards her, and on some level, they couldn't help but think it was their fault. "We don't exactly see you that often, and who the hell do you think you are? Showing up, allowing Callie to see you, you know what that'll do to her!" He accused, "do you care that little for your family, that you join the other side and taunt the ones that didn't?"

"Same could be said about you Chris."

"I'm not the one that turned my back on my family."

"Depends on what side you're on and who you ask." Ana said with a casual shrug of her shoulders, but her narrowed eyes spoke volumes. She was accusing him of turning his back to his family, of turning his back to her and Wyatt. "I can think of several that think you betrayed your family, I know I'm one of them."

"Yeah, well last I checked, majority still ruled; so you're the traitor, along with the other _deluded _people that joined Wyatt." Memory Chris snarled as he stalked past her, "and Ana, stay the hell away from Callie. She's been though enough because of you."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, his face scrunching up in confusion as he looked over to the half white lighter, but he was too busy glaring intently at the scene; either that or he was desperately trying to avoid his eyes. To Leo, either was a possibility, so with that in mind he looked back to the scene, watching it intently as the two glared hatefully at each other.

"I can't just leave my _sister_!" Ana retorted, shaking her head.

"She isn't your sister," Memory Chris snapped back. "You gave up that right when _you _left _her_." He hissed, "do you have _any _idea what that did to her? You are her _twin, _without you, she was suffering, Ana! Remember that handy little bond you two _had_? The one that _you _severed, that nearly _killed her_. She's not your sister anymore, and even if she was, we are talking about me protecting the people I love and keeping them safe; in other words, keeping them away from the likes of you and Wyatt"

The people from the past winced at the harsh tone that was relayed in Memory Chris' voice when he spoke of Wyatt, the baby who was safely in their time; good, the complete opposite of what he was in the future, in the current time they were observing.

"You're worried about keeping _her _safe?" Ana questioned her voice close to a snarl as she took a threatening step towards Chris. "Well Chris, despite what you _think_, Callie is still _my _sister." She smirked, "not yours, last I checked you had your own. Why don't you spend your time protecting her, otherwise you just may lose her the way you lost-"

"DON'T YOU _DARE _BRING MEL INTO THIS!" Memory Chris roared the hand at his side beginning to crackle as electricity began to dance around his hand as he glared hatefully at his younger cousin. "I _do _protect her, and I will protect Callie. Don't test me Ana, stay away from them; _all _of them."

"You can't keep her from me," Ana insisted, her eyes wide in terror as the gravity of what Chris was saying hit her full force. She understood Chris' overprotective nature, he was an older brother- he had a baby sister. All her cousin wanted was to protect his baby sister, the same as she did; who cares if it was eight minutes, Callie was _still _her baby sister. The eight minutes were only a minor detail. "Chris, she's my sister, don't push her away from me."

"I'm not, you did that yourself," Memory Chris pointed out, and Ana's face fell for once, showing real emotion as Chris' words sunk in. Her cousin was right, she had done that, but she couldn't be against her sister with their bond, it was enough to drive her insane, but she still loved her sister, she really did. "Ana," Memory Chris spoke again, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Go near her again, and I will not tolerate it. I _will _kill you if you cause her anymore pain, you can quote me on that one."

"You would choose her _over_ me?"

Memory Chris looked into his cousin's eyes and knew what she was thinking; he still hadn't given up on his brother, but he was fully ready to give up on Ana to save Callie. Sighing, Memory Chris searched her eyes imploringly looking for any signs of the once vibrant child Ana had been, that was when he shrugged. "Like you've all been telling me since this war has started; you can't save everyone."

"Wow, I guess you're more like Wyatt than you like to admit."

With that, Memory Chris paused in his strides, a haunted expression appearing on his face before he shook his head and orbed away; the onlookers were sent to another memory.

* * *

When they arrived in the next memory, they were all filled with millions of questions and to say that Chris wasn't ready for the verbal assault was an understatement.

"What happened between Ana and Callie?"

"What did you mean; that you weren't the one that turned your back on your family?"

"Yeah, and what did Ana mean when she said that it depended on whose side you were on?"

"How about-"

Chris was about to open his mouth to respond to them, but to his amazement someone else beat him to it. "Give him a chance to answer!" The voice ordered, and with those simple words, the entire room froze as the sisters and Chris all turned to look at Leo in shock. Of all people, it had been _Leo _to step into support and help Chris, the very person who Leo believed was the cause for his life falling apart around the seams. Taking a deep breath, Leo turned to look at Chris and ignored the looks he was getting from everyone and smiled at Chris in support. "Chris…?"

Starring at his father in surprise, Chris resembled a fish out of water for a few moments until he felt the eyes of his aunts and mother on him. Nodding absently, he cleared his throat and avoided Leo's eyes as he responded, "um, Ana and Callie had a bit of a falling out because Ana agreed with Wyatt, she liked the idea of having the power that Wyatt talked about. She wanted to have the power to, um," Chris paused, not sure how to explain it. "Well, you need to understand that the reason Wyatt snapped the way he did, he wanted to protect his friends and family, and he thought that he could protect them by having everyone else fear him."

Leo nodded, his throat going dry at his son's thinking, but regardless, he nodded. "He wanted to be invincible," he stated as he looked up to meet Chris' eyes. "He wanted people to fear him so they wouldn't dare go near him or the ones he loved."

Chris nodded, "and that was what Ana wanted as well."

"Wait!" Phoebe interrupted as she held up her hand to prevent Chris or anyone else from talking. "If that was what they both wanted, that means that something had happened to both of them to cause them to believe that it was the only way to protect the ones that _they loved_, right?"

Chris held in a groan of frustration. He knew his Aunt Phoebe wasn't anywhere _near_ stupid, despite the fact, she could be slow from time to time, but this time she had managed to hit the nail on the head. Why did she chose _now_ of all times to catch on?

Not bothered by Chris' silence, Paige nodded as she looked at her older sister. "Phoebe has a point there," she agreed as she nudged Phoebe with her hip. "Good going there, sis," she praised.

"Why thank you," Phoebe said.

"Enough," Piper interrupted as she rolled her eyes good-naturally at her sisters. She had to admit, it made sense and with that she looked at Chris with narrowed eyes, "Chris, is that what happened? Something had happened to both their families, that's why they wanted to go to such lengths to protect them?"

Chris sighed, he knew what his mother was really asking; she was asking if something happened to her family in the future, and he wanted to tell her. He couldn't though, he could tell her that she died, that the Charmed Ones died in just over a decade. At the same time though, he couldn't lie to her, so he just nodded.

"What happens?" Piper asked, but with the force behind her voice, it sounded more like a demand as she looked at Chris closely through narrowed eyes. Not getting a response, Piper frowned and spoke more clearly. "Chris, what the hell happens _to my family_? If you don't tell me right now, when we get out of here I'm going to-"

"Blow me back to the future, orbs and all," Chris finished in an empty voice, void of every and all emotion, something that caused the others to look him in surprise and made Piper back-peddle. She didn't threaten him with those words that often, did she? "Piper," Chris whispered as he met her brown eyes with his tired green ones. "I _can't_ tell you."

That was all it took for Piper to once again to straighten her back and glare at the younger witch, all previous feelings of guilt and concern gone. Nothing came before family; family came first. "Chris, so help me!" She roared, "What the hell happens to my family? And don't you _dare_ tell me that you don't know I've seen how close you are to my family and Wyatt, I know you know!"

Knowing her sister's threatening approach wasn't going to help, Phoebe looked at Chris, only to wince when she could visibly see that his shields were once again back up as he squared his shoulders and looked at Piper through narrowed green eyes. "Chris," she said softly as she walked up to him. "What Piper means," Phoebe said as she sent her older sister a dirty look. "Is that you were a friend of Wyatt's, you were there with him, you know what he went through, probably more so than any of our future selves would. You were his friend, you were affected too-"

_You don't know how much,_ Chris thought sadly, as he met Phoebe's eyes. "I know that Phoebe," Chris snarled bitterly as he looked away. "Like you said, I was there, and yes, of course I know what Wyatt went through! I would _never_ abandon him when he needed me!"

"And yet he's alone in the future," Leo muttered bitterly, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop them. Hearing them, Leo's eyes widened and he looked at Chris through wide eyes when the young half-witch advanced on him, "Chris.." he said hesitantly, knowing full well none of the sisters would not be able to hold Chris back if the he wanted to do him harm.

"How _dare_ you!" Chris roared as he continued walking towards Leo, ignoring how the sisters were trying to talk sense into him. "I didn't willing leave Wyatt, he gave me an ultimatum! I'm sorry that doing the right thing meant that I had to leave him, I wonder every Goddamn day if things would have been different if I had stayed with him. I wonder every damn day if I would have been able to talk sense into him. You can stand there and accuse me of being a terrible friend, you can say I was selfish by helping out the people who refused to bend over and kiss his Twice Blessed ass, hell, and I will let you call me a bad brother. But don't you dare accuse me of not being there for him, not when you don't know your own future!"

Leo's eyes widened in shock when he realised Chris was only mere inches from him. Seeing the raw anger in Chris' green eyes, Leo stood to his full height and narrowed his own eyes, "what are you saying?" He hissed, despite the fact that he really did not want to know what Chris was talking about. "Are you accusing me of being-?"

"A bad father?" Chris suggested snidely as he smirked when he saw the surprise on Leo's face. "Damn straight I'm accusing you of being a bad father, no scratch that, you're a _terrible_ father!"

"Hey! Don't you-"

"-You neglect your son, hell you don't even know him!" Chris yelled, and in the back of his mind, he partially wondered if he was talking about Wyatt or himself, but at that point, he knew he didn't care. He could easily see the pain on Leo's face, and right them it felt good. "You wanted to know about the future? Well there you go."

"You son of a-"

"Don't you _dare_ insult my mother!"

Both men froze when they heard a piercing whistle, one of those cliché whistles that were bloodcurdling, ear-drum-bursting, and glass shattering, and it came from Piper Halliwell. Looking over at Piper, they both froze when they saw the fury on her face. "Are you two done?" She asked sarcastically. Seeing them look back at each other, Piper shook her head, "don't even _think _about it," she warned as she watched Phoebe walk over to Chris, placing her hands on his chest, holding him in place, preventing him from going after Leo. Piper knew though, that if Chris wanted to attack Leo, Phoebe wouldn't have a prayer at stopping him. Looking at Leo, she sighed, "Leo-"

"Don't Piper," Leo said, cutting off Piper as he looked over at Chris, his previous hate and repugnance for the man slowly returning as he shook his head. He wasn't a bad father, he wouldn't become a bad father; he knew that. Hell, everyone knew that, if they just looked at him for a few minutes they would see that he loved his son. Sure, he wasn't around as much as he liked but surely, that wouldn't … Leo shook his head, refusing to let his mind go there. That wouldn't result in him being a _terrible father_, and if it did, it was Chris' fault he had become an Elder in the first place. In the back of his mind though, Leo knew that was a weak excuse, he just didn't want to admit it. "Just don't."

Feeling the tension due to Chris and Leo's argument, Paige nodded and clapped her hands together, clasping them as she looked around at everyone. "As fun as that was," she said in her usual sarcastic tone, she looked at Chris. "I think that was a little off topic, so Chrissie-boy," she said as she walked over to her white lighter and looped her arm through his. "Want to tell us what happens in the dark, depressing, dreary future you come from?"

Despite the question and what his youngest aunt wanted to know, Chris felt a smile appear on his face at the way she had stated it. "Want to?" He questioned softly as he shrugged, "of course I _want _to," he said simply, causing the sisters and Leo to look at him in surprise. "But I _can't_."

"Why the hell not?" Paige whined.

"Because I _can't_," Chris said forcefully, pulling his arm out of his aunt's grasp. "I can't stress that enough; there are things I want to tell you, but I can't. Hell, just seeing these memories are dangerous, not because I don't want you to know all about the future, but because you can't know!" Chris shouted. "If I had my way, I would tell you every bad thing that happened in the future, right down to when someone gets bullied at Magic School so you could prevent it, but I just can't. There are some things you cannot change, some things are destined to happen on certain days, and no matter how much you try to, you just cannot change it. If anything, you make it worst," Chris met Piper's eyes, "something that _you _should have learned a long time ago."

Piper frowned at Chris' words, and then it clicked and she discreetly looked at Phoebe in the corner of her eye, only to look back at Chris who mutely nodded. What she had been thinking had been correct, Chris had been referring to when Phoebe had tried over and over to save a man she had fallen in love with, only to have Piper herself to travel back in time to stop Phoebe from saving him at all, because to save him, Phoebe had to die. Chris was right; this was something she _should _have learned a long time ago. That didn't mean she was going to apologize though, she was too proud for that.

Deciding to let the topic go for now though, Piper nodded and looked into Chris' eyes, momentarily musing on how familiar they looked to her. "Okay, fine," she said in a cold voice, her tone averting how she really felt. "We'll let it go," she stated, seeing Chris' relief, she raised her eyebrows pointedly. "For now."

"Okey-dokey then," Phoebe said simply as she looked over at Chris and gestured to herself. "Back to _my _question now," she said simply, causing the others to blink in surprise. They had forgotten that they had been bombarding Chris with questions when they had appeared in this memory. "What did Ana mean when you said you weren't the one that turned your back on your family, but Ana said and I quote, 'depends on what side you're on and who you ask?'"

Chris sighed and shook his head, his Aunt Phoebe really was catching onto everything today, wasn't she? "It means that in the future, most people are on Team Wyatt or a part of the Resistance," the people from the past nodded, they had learned that in another memory. "Well, not everyone saw eye to eye and people joined one side or the other for different reasons, _their _own reason." He ran a hand through his hair, showing his frustration. "But as a result, families were split up, mine and Callie's being one of them. Several people from my family, and a few of my friends joined Wyatt, and others joined me. They accuse me of betraying them, I say they betrayed me," Chris said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "You get used to it, there is only so many time you can tell someone you didn't betray them."

'_I didn't betray you Wyatt, I went back to _save _you.'_

Hearing those words play through his head, Chris shook his head and looked at the past members of his family and Leo, Leo wasn't his family, and as far as Chris was concerned, there would never be a day he considered Leo his family, his father, or his dad; Leo was simply the sperm donor. "Have any other questions?" Chris asked, pushing that thought away his mind.

"Yeah I do," Paige said as she looked around at their new surroundings, they had been so busy arguing and questioning, she hadn't had time to take in their surroundings. They were now in a small apartment, one of the apartments that were often found in an apartment building consisting of a small bathroom, kitchen, living room and one bedroom. "Where the hell are we?"

Piper frowned as she too looked around at the walls, only to raise her eyebrow when she noticed that the wallpaper was slowly but surely falling down and all the furniture looked like it belonged back in the 1990s, not the, Piper paused as she did the math in her head. The 2020s? She guessed, she assumed they were around that time, in the early years of the decade. She was about to asked her own question, but before she could, the faint sounds of someone sobbing met her ears and without waiting to see if anyone else heard it, she walked up the hallway, towards the sound only to stop outside the bedroom door as the others walked behind her. Frowning, she walked through the unclosed door, only to pause in shock when she realised who was sobbing.

Of all people, Emily Simms, the woman that Piper had seen as a bubbly teenager that had been her son's friend and as one of Lord Wyatt's cold, detached assassins was sitting against the end of her single bed, tapping her foot impatiently with her knees pulled up to her chest as she clung onto them tightly. This wasn't the woman from a few memories ago, this was a broken-hearted girl, and Piper felt her heart go out to the woman who was sitting on the grey-carpeted floor looking exhausted.

Chris frowned as he looked at Emily, one of his most trusted friends in the future, despite the fact that she had been with Wyatt for several years. He knew when this was; it was when she had a private breakdown in the middle of her bedroom almost making herself sick before she had had the bravery to call out to him. That day was one Chris remembered so well, when Emily had called out to him her voice was hoarse and broken from all of her crying, but the most prominent thing in her voice had been the terror.

Shaking her head, Emily tried to wipe the tears from her face as she looked up and stared blankly at the wall, causing Phoebe to gasp when she saw the broken-hearted expression on her face, something that made Phoebe relieved they had no powers here, otherwise she was sure she would have been overloaded with Emily's emotions. "Oh my God," she murmured refusing to take her eyes of her, "Chris, what happened to her?"

Chris didn't answer, instead he listened to Emily as she wiped her eyes once again and nodded to herself as she started to talk to herself, unaware people from different times than her own were watching her. "Chris," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Leo frowned at that, of all people Emily was calling out to Chris and he remembered the last memory, the two hadn't left things on the best of terms. Chris had told the young woman who had joined Wyatt to choose a side and stick with it. "Chris," he said stiffly, still furious with the white lighter for _accusing _him of being a bad father. "Why is she calling out to _you_?"

"Leo," Phoebe warned under her breath upon hearing the slightly bitter tone in Leo's voice.

"Oh I don't know Leo," Chris snarled sending a hateful glare at the Elder. "Why on earth would Emily, one of my oldest friends, call out to me?" He questioned rhetorically, "I mean, she's on Wyatt's side, so that must automatically mean that our friendship means nothing now, huh?"

Leo rolled his eyes at Chris' dramatic statement and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly. "I was just referring to the fact that in the last memory Emily and you hadn't been on the best of terms." Leo stated as he returned Chris' hateful glare. "She hadn't been ready to let Wyatt go, remember?"

Chris opened his mouth to snarl out another cruel remark, but was stopped when Emily finally said something as she dropped her head in her hands. "I can do this," she muttered to herself. "I can do this," all of a sudden blue and white orbs appeared in the room only to form into Memory Chris. Emily didn't seem to notice her new visitor though and continued talking to herself. "I can do this."

"Em, I love you like a sister," Memory Chris began as he crouched in front of her, "but you do realise I'm about ten seconds from committing you to a psych ward somewhere, right?"

Hearing the usual sarcastic tone in his voice, Emily's head snapped up startled by his sudden appearance, but sure enough when she looked up she saw a scrawny man with Jade eyes and a mop of messy brown hair. She saw Chris crouched in front of her with a teasing smile on his face and nothing but concern in his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Memory Chris raised an eyebrow, "you called out to me, Einstein."

"Oh right," Emily said slowly as realisation dawned on her, something that caused Phoebe to chuckle when she saw the girl's face. She knew that expression all to well; it was one that her face often got when she _finally _clued into something. "Sorry about that," she murmured as Memory Chris nodded and crawled over so he was sitting beside her, her head slightly resting on his shoulder.

"You're _sure _you're alright?"

Emily nodded and wiped her tears away once again, something that caused Piper to frown. Why the hell wasn't Chris asking her what was wrong? Looking at her you tell something was wrong with the girl, so why wasn't Chris pushing her to open up?

"You're absolutely sure?"

Emily rolled her eyes in exasperation as her tears finally ceased something that caused the sisters to smile slightly while Leo rolled his eyes and looked away from the scene. Chris had been wrong, he wasn't a bad father, he wouldn't be a bad father! He was evil, that was it. Leo just didn't have his proof yet.

"I'm fine Chris," Emily assured as she looked up at him, frowning slightly when she noticed just how much he had grown. She was two years older than him for heaven's sake! He wasn't supposed to tower over her like this. Then again, Wyatt was only a month older and he still - Emily's breath hitched in her throat as she thought about her friend, her _old _friend. Seeing Chris' look, she shook her head, she knew he had heard her intake of breath. "Stop worrying, I'm just having a long day, you know?"

Memory Chris managed to crack a smile at that, "Emily," he whined as he nudged her with his elbow. Emily let out a little chuckle as she shook her head at Chris. "I've been having a long year!"

Phoebe found herself looking back between Chris and Memory Chris. This Chris was so much different from the Chris she knew, well not really, when she thought about it. Memory Chris still had the blockade preventing people from getting to close to him, but he was … _compassionate _with these people, he _respected _this people. While Phoebe knew Chris respected them, she couldn't help but wonder what caused Chris to treat them so differently than others.

_Our treatment of him_, Phoebe soon realised. Ever since she had known Chris, she had rarely given him any indication she had trusted him. Okay, when they had gotten Leo back she and Paige had stuck up for him when Leo attacked him realisation filled her eyes. They had stood up for him, but they had never tried to stop Leo; to them Leo was family, Chris was just Chris.

Damn they had a lot to make up for.

After a few minutes of tense silence, everyone looked up when they saw that Emily was chuckling at seemingly nothing that was until she turned her head so she was looking at the side of Memory Chris' head. "Who would have thought that all I had to do was call out to you and you would be here?" She mused as she shook her head, it was then that the onlookers from the past realised that in the last memory Emily had said she was under strict orders from Wyatt to bring Chris in when she found him. "If I had known that I would have called out to you. Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me?"

"Nope," Chris replied, "Don't really care, either,"

"Shut it, smart ass."

"Pot and kettle." Memory Chris smirked as he watched Emily, the one that he had always thought of as a sister - actually, if he was being honest, he had always thought Emily _would _be his sister. Sure, not by blood, but by marriage. He knew it was cliché, but a part of him had always been hoping Emily and Wyatt would end up together. That was why Emily had gone with Wyatt; he knew that, Emily had loved him too much to let him go. He sighed, as he frowned at Emily. "You know," Memory Chris said slowly, "I haven't seen you around lately," he commented as Emily looked down; holding her head tiredly. "Have you been avoiding me?"

Hearing the teasing tone in Memory Chris' voice, Emily groaned as she leaned her head against his muscular shoulder; she almost smirked, it seemed that her scrawny little friend wasn't as scrawny anymore. "If I said yes," she said slowly, "would you go away?"

"Smart ass."

"Pot and kettle," Emily teased.

"I'm impressed," Phoebe commented as she looked at Chris, Chris was standing beside her, frowning at her in confusion. "The last memory she was in, you two were getting into it, sure you were the civil one, but still there was tension." She looked back at the scene in front of her, "but here," she shook her head. "Anyone that seen you two would assume that you two have been friends forever and there was no tension." Phoebe sighed and looked at Chris, her face curious. "How come? I mean, you were mad at her, why did you forgive her so fast?"

"Because I love her," Chris answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders. Hearing how he sounded, he almost groaned when he heard his two aunts and mother snicker, "_not _like _that_," he insisted, shuddering at the thought. "Emily is family," he explained, "and I love her like a sister, and you can _never _hate your family," Chris said, thinking about Wyatt. Wyatt was a good example of that, he knew he _should _hate Wyatt; but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Wyatt was his brother, something that wouldn't change, no matter what he did. As his mother had taught him, _family came first._ "No matter how much you want to sometimes, you always forgive them at the end of the day."

The psychic sighed, "I'm sorry if you've missed seeing me Chris," Emily said bitterly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Apparently our _dear _Wyatt has decided that I am more _useful_," she made quotations with her fingers around the word useful, "trying to find you people." She groaned, "Meaning I've been locked up in his damn overly large, creepy house with his equally large, creepy demon minions. Hence the bad day," the blond woman explained. "I mean first there were the demons, then the headache I got, then I got into an argument with Wyatt, my arm is _killing _me, and…" she paused. "I'm pretty sure there was something else wrong, but I can't remember."

That caused Paige to chuckle when she saw the thoughtful expression on the girl's face, she reminded her of Phoebe.

Memory Chris nodded as he reached over and slowly brought Emily's arm closer to him, ignoring how she tried to yank it away. "What happened to your arm?" He asked in a dangerous tone, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the bluish mark on her pale skin. It was sticking out like black in Elder-land. That wasn't what was annoying him, it was the fact it was in the shape of a hand. "Emily Sara-"

"I fell down the stairs?" Emily tried, but all the onlookers could tell she was lying, just by the fact she was avoiding Memory Chris' eyes and was fiddling with her fingers. Apparently, Memory Chris didn't believe her either. "You know how clumsy I am!"

Leo raised a disbelieving eyebrow at what the young woman had said he could see the shape of the bruise, even if he had never been a doctor he would have known what had made the bruise. It was a _handprint_, if Chris seriously believed the woman's story, then he wasn't as smart as _some people _gave him credit for.

Memory Chris nodded, "it seems I have to talk to Wyatt," he mused, his eyes narrowing even further into slits when Emily tensed up. "I mean, those stairs need to be fixed if they've grown arms," he said sarcastically, "and are attacking you."

Paige sighed when she detected the sarcastic tone in Memory Chris' voice, it was a tone she had used plenty of time before. Hearing it come from Chris' voice though, and seeing his past-self's expression, she knew that he didn't believe Emily's story - she didn't either. She had been a Social Worker too long to believe that, what she saw was a handprint, meaning someone had held Emily's arm in a strong, iron grip. She almost felt sorry for the bastard if Chris had gotten a hold of him after this. _Almost._

Emily groaned when she heard Chris' remark, she should have expected something like that from Chris. He had been sarcastic since he had picked up talking, and he had rolled his eyes since before he could talk in full sentences. More than that, Chris wasn't _stupid_. That lie may have worked on others, but not Chris. "Chris-!"

Memory Chris shook his head, he wasn't going to let this go. If the stairs really had grown hands, then his brother was more messed up in the head than Chris had preciously thought. Still, he didn't believe Emily's story for a minute, "What happened?"

Emily winced, knowing that Chris wasn't going to take this well, "I already told you," she whispered, looking down at the floor, her voice once again thick with emotion. "Me and Wyatt got into a fight," she murmured, "and you know Wyatt's always had a bit of a temper. Even when he was sane and good," she sighed, "but things got out of hand and he-"

Piper closed her eyes, not wanting to believe where this topic was going. All of the conclusions lurking in her head kept getting worst and she didn't like either of them, they all made her sick. Emily was one of Wyatt's close friends; she had seen that in the other memory, there was _no way _that Wyatt would lay a finger on her. She knew that, but if she did, then why was that the thought that kept floating around in her head?

"He hurt you," Memory Chris finished, answering in the same dangerous tone as before. Something that caused Emily to shy away and frown, she knew that tone all too well. Wyatt had always had the same tone in his voice when he was pissed - it was one of the few things that the two brothers still had in common; their temper. Sighing, Emily nodded, praying that Chris didn't orb our to hunt his brother down. "I'm going to _kill_ him," Memory Chris roared as he went to stand up.

"No Chris, you're not!" Emily declared as she stood up, still holding Chris' arm, unaware that onlookers from the past were looking on in shame, ashamed that Wyatt, the little boy they loved, had hurt Emily; a woman that he had obviously cared about. "You're _not _going to kill Wyatt. I'm going to go back to work after I get some sleep and _you're _going to be a be a good boy and orb on home to your Resistance, and-"

"Great," Memory Chris interrupted, "I'll give you five minutes to throw some of your things into a bag and then you're leaving with me," he said stubbornly when he saw Emily go to shake her head. "No, I'm not taking any of your cheek, you're coming with me."

The onlookers chuckled when they saw Emily cross her arms and glare at Memory Chris, but his jaw was locked - he wasn't giving up this fight. For once, the sisters were glad Chris was so stubborn, they didn't want Emily near Wyatt anymore than Chris did - no matter how much it hurt to think that Wyatt, the little boy that giggled when you tickled his stomach, could have hurt Emily. It made them sick just _thinking _about it.

"No Chris," Emily argued, shaking her head as Memory Chris rolled his eyes and walked over to her closet, only to take out a duffle bag and head to her drawers. "Chris!" She hissed when he opened her drawer and began throwing stuff into it, not caring if it was folded neatly or not, he just wanted her away from Wyatt. "I'm not coming with you," the younger Halliwell brother didn't say anything. "Chris," she sighed, "are you going to be a good boy and leave, or am I going to have to scream and have one of Wyatt's demons come and _throw you out_?"

"I choose the third option," Memory Chris said simply.

"There _is_ no third option."

"Yes there is," Memory Chris declared, pausing in his movements for a minute to look into Emily's brown eyes. "I'm not letting you go back there, and you _know _that sooner or later Wyatt is going to snap altogether, we can _all _see it." He sighed, "the fact that you can't find the Resistance isn't going to help your cause, Em, I hate to say it, but one of these times when you go back without me _again_," he added. "Wyatt _will _kill you."

"So I guess I'll just have to find you," Emily said stubbornly, only to deflate like a balloon when she saw Chris' eye roll, but he had a good point. If he didn't want to be found, then she was going to find him. She had accepted that, Wyatt was the one who hadn't. "Okay, maybe I wont, but think about Wyatt! If he finds out what you're trying to pull right now," Emily said, not even bothering to say anything to Chris' statement about Wyatt being able to _kill her_. The thought of it hurt too much, "he'll be pissed at you, and we wont have to wait for me to fail to find the Resistance; he'd kill me on the spot for even thinking of leaving with you."

Memory Chris shrugged. "So don't go back."

Paige chuckled, "wow, I don't know who is more stubborn," she mused looking from Memory Chris to Emily. Frowning she looked up at Chris, "she chooses you, doesn't she?" She questioned, getting her answer when Chris looked at her with wide eyes, for once showing the thoughts going through his mind. Nodding, Paige let out a low whistle, "I bet Wyatt _loved _that."

Noticing that no one else was listening in on the conversation, Chris nodded. He could trust in his Aunt Paige, he always had been able to. The same was said for his Aunt Phoebe and Mother, only problem was that his mother hated him in _this _time. Sighing, Chris looked back at the scene, "yeah, _livid _is an _understatement._"

"Chris, neither one of us want to piss Wyatt off," Emily pointed out, knowing that deep down Chris hated fighting with his brother, but hearing Chris' snort of disagreement, she had to smile. Chris had always _loved _testing Wyatt's limits. "So you're wasting you time, so I suggest you leave before Wyatt orbs in while you're here," she looked at him pointedly. "Because I'm not going anywhere with you."

Memory Chris laid Emily's bag on the bed and zipped it up, "you're right, I can't force you to go anywhere." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, hair that was getting a little too long. "But Em, you'd be safe at the Resistance, you wouldn't have to worry about Wyatt snapping, and you would be surrounded by people who wouldn't hurt you."

"They wont like it," Emily argued, thinking about how Prue felt about her now. Something told her that the others felt the same as the half-cupid, sure, a few of them might be _somewhat _forgiving, but she didn't know if she could deal with the glares she would receive. She would sooner take on Wyatt. "They wont want me there."

"Then they can go screw themselves," Memory Chris answered with a shrug, something that caused Phoebe and Paige to chuckle while Piper rolled her eyes at Chris' response. Leo, however, kept a stony face, still not willing to smile at anything about Chris - the bastard had said he would be a _terrible _father. Which he wouldn't, he knew it, he would be a good father to Wyatt. "You're coming _with _me."

Leo rolled his eyes at Chris' need to save people; the younger man had a hero complex. Some people would find it noble, but not Leo Wyatt. He was still stuck in his self-obsessed thoughts, he would be a good father to _Wyatt _damn it! He just didn't know how right that thought was, he would be a good father to Wyatt; it was just Christopher and Melinda that would get the crappy-father end of the stick.

"Come on Em," Memory Chris urged when he saw the psychic's façade falling. He was getting through to her. "Honestly, would you rather work _for _Wyatt - a person who is eventually going to be like Ginger and snap," the sisters chuckled. "Or would you rather work _with _me to find a way to _save Wyatt_."

Emily sighed as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a notepad and a pen, looking at Chris before writing a note. One that the onlookers from the past wanted to know about, so they walked over and watched as the psychic wrote in her fancy handwriting.

_Dear Wyatt,_

_I'm sorry, I just can't take this anymore. This entire situation is screwed up, well it always has been, but I can't do this anymore. I'll always love you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you'll always be one of my best friends. You were always there for me as kids, but you haven't been there for me recently, if I'm going to be honest with myself, I would say you haven't been there for years. That thought hurts too much, knowing you're not who you were. I kind of liked the old Wyatt, I had hoped you could have been a bit of both - making an even better Wyatt, but _my_ Wyatt is gone, but then again, I guess he left me a long time ago - I was just to blind to see it. Don't get me wrong, that doesn't make this any easier, there is _nothing _easy about leaving you. There will always be a place in my heart for you, once again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

_I love you, Goodbye._

_Emily - xoxo_

"Okay, lets leave before I change my mind," Emily said as she walked over to Memory Chris and held his hand, taking a deep breath as the two of them dissolved into millions of blue and white orbs, leaving the onlookers alone to look at the letter before they were jolted and brought into another memory.

* * *

"I hate the Elders," Paige declared as she squeezed her eyes shut. Never again was she siding with the Elders, she didn't care if someone played the nephew card on her again; she wasn't going to put up with this again. This was the _first _and _last _time she was using a potion the Elders gave them, hell, she was willing to bet that they made this as an effect to sure they wouldn't go to them for help ever again. "Next time Leo, don't even _suggest _siding with them on something - or I'll kill _you _myself."

Honestly, it was ridiculous that the Elders couldn't give them an effect-free potion just once. It wasn't as if they were _constantly _going to the Elders for help! Actually, on a normal day they were doing everything in their power to _avoid _the Elders - except Leo. Leo was family, that wasn't the point though - the Elders were jerks. They were _always _coming to them when the world was ending, and when they wanted help they couldn't help, or them helping had some sort of consequence.

Seriously, they didn't go to the Elders _that _often.

"Um sweetie," Phoebe said slowly as she reached over and patted Paige's back as her baby sister leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Leo's an Elder, technically they can't die." She pointed out, as she heard her sister growl. "Hey come on, they feeling will pass, I mean it usually does, right?"

"Until we go to _another _memory," Paige whined, frowning when she felt her feet steady on the ground. She could not longer feel the room move, something that caused her frown to deepen. "Hey Piper?" She asked quietly, she wasn't opening her eyes until she _knew _the room was steady. Otherwise, she might actually be sick this time. "Is the floor steady?"

"Yes Paige," Piper said as she rolled her eyes at her baby sister, who looked down right hilarious standing there. Paige had her arms wrapped around her stomach, and her eyes were squeezed tight. Piper sighed, shaking her head at her half-sister. "You will be happy to know we are no longer moving."

"Really?" Paige asked sceptically as she slowly opened her eyes, and once she seen the room she sighed in relief. Once again, she looked at their surroundings, only to frown when she realised that they were _once again _in the Underworld. "Chris," she whined, throwing her head back in frustration. "When will your memories stop taking place in the Underworld? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" She asked sceptically, "nothing _good _ever happens in the Underworld, so just stop going there."

Phoebe sighed as she rolled her eyes at Paige, but she had to admit that her baby sister had a valid point this time around. From what she could tell, Chris hadn't had _one _good memory in the Underworld, something that forced her to wonder why the hell he kept going to the Underworld. In the past she understood it, he was using his demonic connections to try to find out who was after Wyatt, but why was he in the Underworld so much during _his time_? It didn't make any sense to the empath.

That's when it hit her - Chris was probably looking for a way to save Wyatt. That would explain why he was in the Underworld so much, it only made sense that he had to have done research before he came to the past. Coming back to them must have been a last resort. The more Phoebe thought about it, the more sense it made. If someone had managed to get to Wyatt, for it to progress this far, it must have been done discreetly. No one had known what had happened to Wyatt before it was to late.

Phoebe paled; no one had known he was turning _evil_.

Having the same thoughts as her sister, Paige tapped her fingers impatiently against her leg as they waited for whatever this memory was to start playing before their eyes. She couldn't help but tap her fingers, awkward silences annoyed her, and that was what this was - an awkward silence. A silence, that Paige didn't break; she didn't know what to say to break the eerie silence that engulfed them. All that she knew was that somewhere along the line the had failed, somewhere along the line, Wyatt had been turned evil. That was why Chris had come back, telling them half-truths as he weaseled into their lives, and then the _one time _he was honest, they hadn't believed him.

They had accused him of being a liar, and chucked him out of the house. Still, despite all of this Chris was hell-bent on saving Wyatt - the very man who seemed to have every reason to hate Wyatt. Wyatt had sent the world to hell, and Chris had been forced to watch as his world was destroyed, and his friend became a monster.

There was one thing troubling them all; why was it _Chris _that was left to saving Wyatt? Was there no family left to take on the mission, or were they too young? Or even worst, were they … _dead_?

Unaware of the thoughts going through his family's head, Chris sighed. He didn't know what to think about this situation, they were learning things about Wyatt they were never meant to know. Sure, him being the ruler of all things evil shouldn't have been much of a surprise, Chris had blurted that much out. Nevertheless, knowing his family - especially his mother - Chris knew even the little things, such as Wyatt hurting Emily was enough to shatter her heart into smaller pieces. There was nothing Chris could do though to ease the pain, and because of that he couldn't help but feel like he had failed somehow. He had sworn that they wouldn't have learned about Wyatt. That was one fact he had wanted to protect them from, but he had failed in that.

"Hey Chris," Paige began, only to be cut off when they heard someone walking towards them, and that's when they narrowed their eyes, trying in vain to tell who the woman was. It wasn't hard to tell who she was when she came into view, and seeing her, everyone was pulled out of their thoughts as they looked at Chris' sister carefully. It was easy to tell that she was a few years older in this time, looking to be about fifteen or sixteen. What troubled Paige was the fact that Melinda's clothes were dirty, but more than that, she was covered in blood; small cuts all over her body. "So, you're not the only one obsessed with being in the Underworld."

Chris didn't offer any response to his Aunt's teasing, mostly because he couldn't argue against it. Another reason he didn't answer was because he was to busy studying his sister, there was something in the back of his mind telling him that he should remember this day, as if it was significant, but he didn't know what it was. Moreover, that was scaring him more than he wanted to admit.

Then, before anyone could say anything, two demons shimmered in, one on each side of Melinda, holding her tightly in their iron grips, causing Chris to lock his jaw. If those demons so much as _hurt _his baby sister, he was going to kill them. He didn't mean figuratively either, sure, he was in a memory and couldn't kill them _here_, but when he got back to the past, he could _easily _hunt them down.

"Get your filthy, demonic hands off of me," Melinda hissed as she struggled against the demons that had shimmered in and grabbed her. She should have been paying more attention she knew that. Hearing something, she frowned when she looked up and saw a demon standing in front of her, one that was smirking at her - a hungry expression on his face. "What the hell are _you _smirking at?"

The demon's smile widened - if that was possible - as he moved closer to Melinda, his brown eyes cold and callous as he looked at her. "Nothing, my dear," the demon assured as Melinda shivered. The demons didn't notice it, but the onlookers - especially Chris - had seen it, and it caused them all to tense. "So, what's a pretty little thing like you doing down here?"

"None of your damn business," Melinda growled as another demon shimmered in, a four-year-old girl in his arms, something that caused Melinda to tense as she glared hatefully at the demons. "Let her go," she ordered, her voice hitting close to a growl as she tried to flex her fingers, but she couldn't. Damn it. "Please," she whispered, looking into the little girl's scared eyes. "Please," she whispered again, her voice soft and hoarse. "Let her go."

Phoebe felt her heart stop when she saw the little girl; she was against performing unprovoked acts of violence against _anyone_, but this scene made her want to hunt down every demon and kill them.

The demon looked at the little girl, "but we could have such fun with her," he laughed as he glanced back at Melinda, "you know how we _rogue _demons are. We enjoy terrorizing our victims before killing them," he purred as he crouched down in front of the little girl, only to caress her cheek; causing the little girl to start sobbing. "It's such fun," he stood back up, "but we keep it to _one _witch a week," he said simply, raising his eyebrows at Melinda. "Don't want to rack the numbers up _too _high, otherwise we'll have the Resistance and _Lord Wyatt_," he sneered mockingly. "All over our ass," he looked down at the crying girl once more, "sadly she was the one that got caught." His cold eyes looked back at Melinda, "can you _imagine _the fear her mother is going through right now?"

Being a mother, Piper felt her stomach churn when she saw the glee on the demon's face. She knew how the little girl's mother was feeling, she was a mother. Whenever someone knew kidnapped Wyatt or plotted against him, Piper felt the same fear. Knowing that, she couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice as she shook her head. "Sick bastard."

"Let her go," Melinda repeated once again, her voice more steady as her older brother looked on, his heart beating fast in his chest. He couldn't remember hearing of this, meaning Melinda hadn't told him about this encounter, but they were seeing this - meaning he had to appear at some point. That hurt though, it mean that Melinda hadn't trusted him enough to tell him. "I said let her go."

The demon smirked as the ones behind him cackled, "you're a brave one, aren't you?" He asked as he looked at Melinda, "such a _rare _quality in witches today," he mused. "Most are to afraid to speak up for themselves, let alone wander around _alone_."

Melinda steeled her gaze as she lifted her chin, her Halliwell genes showing through. She was stubborn; she knew that much, but more than that, her pride was still installed in her. "What makes you _think _I'm alone?" She asked, causing the demons to chuckle. "Actually, how can you even think?" She questioned an arrogant smirk on her face - one the resembled Wyatt's cruel smirk. "Don't you need a _brain _for that?"

"Bitch," the demon hissed as his hand glided through the air, only to slap Melinda hard in the face. Something that caused her head to snap to the side, while Chris tensed as he watched the scene, only to blink when he felt Phoebe take his hand in hers. That caused him to allow some relief wash across him before he went back to glaring at them demon; taking in his every detail. That demon wasn't going to be alive long once Chris got back to the past he swore he wouldn't.

"Actually," Melinda sneered as she spat the blood out of her mouth and turned her steeled glare at the demon. If he _seriously _thought that _he _was going to scare _her_, then he really didn't know whom she was. She was a Halliwell, and she had seen worst demons growing up at the Manor; and honestly, he wasn't that scary. Her _brothers _had worst tempers than he did, hell; she was willing to bet that her youngest cousin, Elizabeth, had a worst temper than him. "I'm not a _bitch_," she hissed, correcting the demon. "I'm a _witch_," she smirked. "Look up the difference in a dictionary if you can read."

"You-" The demon didn't even finish his sentence before his hand once again collided with Melinda's face, and if it hadn't been for the demons holding her arms, she would have fallen to the ground.

That wasn't what was worrying the onlookers from the past though, it was the fact that Chris' temper was steadily increasing, and they could see it in his eyes. Not that they blamed him, they hated this demon just as much, and they didn't even know Melinda.

This demon made them _sick _to their stomachs.

That was when an idea occurred to the demon, "so, you want me to let the little girl go," he commented as he looked back at Melinda, almost smiling when he noted that he had her attention. "Would you go as far as saying that you were willing to make a deal with a _demon_ - the devil as they say," he sneered. "You keep your end of the deal, and I'll keep mine. You keep your end, and this little girl is free to go back to her _pathetic _little family."

"Don't do it," Piper whispered, maternal fear washing through her entire body for Mel. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly hit with the need to enter the memory and save Mel from the demon, she didn't trust him. She didn't know why, but she didn't, and while she didn't want any harm to come to the little girl - she was _worried _for Mel. Not even she understood it, but it was there. The same fear washed through her body when Wyatt was in trouble. "I don't like this."

Phoebe and Paige nodded along with their sister; they had a bad feeling about this, especially when they saw Melinda's thoughtful expression.

Chris, on the other hand, still had his glare in place as his breathing increased, to the extent he was panting - fear running through his veins like cold water through pipes.

Leo kept a stony expression the entire time; despite the fact paternal fear was washing over him as well, he just didn't show it. It didn't make sense, Mel wasn't _his _child.

Melinda frowned, looking at the little girl for a moment, before nodding and looking into the demon's face. "If I make a deal, you'll let her go," her voice lower than a whisper, the demon nodded. "You'll let her go, you wont harm her at all?" The demon shook her head, so Melinda nodded, tears in her eyes. "Let her go, bring her back to her mother, and I'll take her place."

"Mel," Chris groaned, knowing what his sister's logic was. She was a Halliwell witch, but more than that, she was her mother's daughter. Melinda had been blessed with her mother's powers, as well as some other powers to boot - making her quite the powerful witch. Not as powerful as Wyatt, and not as powerful as Chris because she was lacking any and all white lighter and Elder powers. Still, his sister was thinking that she had a better chance at fighting off the demons than a four-year-old did. Which, was probably true, but that didn't mean that Chris supposed to like this. "Hero complex."

Hearing Chris mutter, Piper smiled slightly at Chris' words, those had been the same words Mel had used to describe her brother. It seemed as though the two siblings were close, and from what Piper could tell, they were a lot alike. Chris had no doubt been the older brother than Mel had looked up to as a younger sibling; her wanting nothing more than to be like him.

The eldest Charmed One was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the tell tale of orbs, and she half expected it to be Chris, but she was wrong. Dead wrong - pun intended. Instead of it being Mel's older brother, it had been a dark lighter, and that thought alone caused Piper's heart to stop. Chris was part white lighter, and Mel was his younger sister, so there was no doubt in her mind that the poison could kill her as well.

Little did she know she was wrong; Melinda possessed _none _of her white lighter heritage, something that had stomped all the Warren line during her youth. All the same, the arrow _could _still kill her regardless. Some times, irony sucked.

Watching the scene, Chris paled when he noticed the other demon shimmer away with the little girl, leaving Melinda alone with the two demons holding her arms, the dark lighter, and the demon he vowed he would hunt down. Especially when he saw where he was, he didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before. All the things were the same as it had been in his nightmares since that night. Melinda was wearing that sweater, that jacket, but even worst, they were in that _place. _That was all Chris needed to see to know what he was about to witness, "no," he mumbled, all colour fading from his face. He hadn't seen this the first time around, but he had orbed in - too late - but he had orbed in.

Of all the things, he couldn't see this again.

Hearing Chris' fear-stricken voice, the Charmed Ones and Leo turned around to look at Chris and seen all the colour fading from his face, making him look deathly pale; with a look a pure anguish appearing in his eyes. They had seen this look in his face before, the only time it had come close was when he returned from the future; after Bianca had died. They didn't dare think of what that meant, what they were about to witness. Watching Chris, they waited for his façade to come back up, to let them know it was nothing to worry about. That was what _usually _happened, but instead of being replaced by his emotionless mask before anyone could see it - it stayed.

Hell, under normal circumstances if you were to blink you would miss it. However, not this time, this time it stayed there. That was troubling to say the least.

"Chris," Phoebe said slowly, her eyes wide with fear as she looked at her white lighter. Normally he was so calm, so collected, but not here. Not now, he was literally shaking with fear, or was it rage? Phoebe had a feeling that it was a mixture of both, but she didn't know what to say to comfort the half-witch. "Chris," she repeated her face more urgent when she noticed Chris was unresponsive. It was as if he was going into shock, "Chris, hello? Come on, what is it? What's wrong?"

Chris didn't answer his Aunt; it was as if he was trapped behind his own personal hell behind his eyes as he stared at the scene unfolding. "No," he said, shaking his eyes, his eyes wide with fear as he continued shaking his head while muttering undeveloped sentences. "N-n-no, no, no, NO!" He said, shaking. "I _can't _see _t-this _again," he muttered, on the verge of hyperventilating as Phoebe wrapped her arms around the taller frame. "I can't."

"Chris," Paige said, frowning as she looked to everyone, silently asking what was happening. Each time she met someone's eyes though, she was met with a shrug. They didn't know what could frighten the normally calm white lighter like this; then again, they _really _didn't want to know what it could be. Chris looked as if he was going to pass out, all colour had officially drained from his face, and Paige was willing to bet any money that he was going to pass out. "Chris?"

"Say hello to your family," the dark lighter sneered, gaining all of their attention. The way he said family though, it made the onlookers from the past cringe, it was as if the dark lighter knew Chris' family. Making them wonder whom Chris' family was, for the demons to know who they were, it meant they had to be powerful. The dark lighter raised his cross how, an evil smirk on his face, "I'll be sure your brother finds your body."

That made Chris cringe, he knew that the dark lighter was referring to Wyatt, not him. He hadn't known that fact, he hadn't known that the dark lighter had done _that _to Melinda because of _Wyatt_. Sure, Chris had blamed Wyatt partially for her death; after all, it had been Wyatt who had brought this era upon them. Now, even more blame was on Wyatt in his eyes, before Chris had blamed four people - Wyatt, Leo, himself, and Melinda for being so stupid. In his heart now, Chris was applying more blame to Wyatt.

The sisters had no choice but to watch in horror as an arrow released itself from the crossbow, embedded itself in Melinda's stomach, causing the younger woman to cringe in pain and cry out as the demons released her arms, and let her fall to her knees. The real tears came when Melinda looked up and they caught her eyes, seeing the sheer pain, but more than that, they saw the _acceptance _as she fell to her side, gripping her stomach.

"Chris," she whispered, so low that they were unsure if they had really heard her, or if it had been their imagination. There questions was answered though, when a frantic Chris orbed in as the demons left, leaving three people in the room; Memory Chris, Melinda and the dark lighter.

"Mel," Memory Chris whispered, his voice laced with emotion as all colour faded from his face; making him look more like the Chris standing beside Phoebe; and not like the nineteen year old, he was. Confusion was on his face for all of a second when his eyes wandered the room, only to land on the dark lighter, and then his face contorted into one of anger, pure anger. His Jade orbs holding _nothing _but hatred, lots of hatred.

The dark lighter smirked, meeting Memory Chris' eyes as he gave a mock bow. "Don't worry, I'll inform Lord Wyatt of the news," he sneered, his eyes traveling to Melinda and then back to Chris. "My condolences."

Seeing the dark lighter orb out, Memory Chris blinked, unaware of what was going on. Melinda, that was the only thought on his head as he ran to his sister's side, taking in all he cuts and looking at the arrow, he reached for it. Ready to pull it out of her, it was hurting her, and he had sworn a long time ago that _nothing _would harm his sister. "Chris," Melinda whispered, pulling on her brother's sleeve as he pulled her into his arms, his hand going for the arrow. "You can't pull it out," she gently reminded her brother. "The poison could _kill _you."

Memory Chris shook his head, "I don't care," he said bitterly, looking into his sister's eyes, tears threatening to spill over. "Oh Mel," he said, frowning as he pulled her broken, bloodied body into his arms. "I'm going to _kill _that son of a bitch," he swore, narrowing his eyes as he thought of the bastard that had done this to his sister. They were going to pay, seeing Melinda's look though he shook his head. "Don't give me that look; I'm going to kill them." Ignoring his sister's look, Memory Chris lifted his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek as he shook his head. "I should have been here to stop this," he whispered. "I should have been here to save you."

"Chris," Piper said slowly, looking to the torn white lighter. This wasn't his fault, he had blamed himself for what had happened to his sister; he still was, that much was obvious. Despite how he annoyed her, Piper wasn't about to let him do that. It wasn't anyone's fault, and Chris needed to see that. "There was no way for you to know that was going to happen."

"She's right," Phoebe stated as she loosened her hold on Chris' body, pulling out of the hug slightly as she smiled up at him. "There was no way that you could have known that Melinda was going to get in trouble that day," Phoebe assured, her mind running all the scenarios in her head. How serious had Melinda's injuries been? A part of Phoebe didn't want to be, but she was hoping for the best. Expecting the worst. "You need to let go off all of this guilt, Chris."

Paige nodded along with her sisters, while Leo reluctantly nodded.

"I thought you could never get a reading off of me?" Chris asked, a small smile gracing his features as he looked down at his Aunt who was nodding, confusion evident on her face. "Then how is it, that when we are in a place where our powers don't work that you can read me like a book?" Chris smirked when he saw Phoebe shrug, apparently, she didn't understand it. "You never make sense, you know that?"

"Shush you."

"Chris… it's okay," Melinda choked out, causing everyone's eyes to fly back to the scene playing in front of them as Memory Chris lowered his head down to Melinda, vaguely aware of the blood pouring from her wound. "This isn't your fault," she choked, causing both of the Chrises present to shakes their heads. "You need … to believe … me. This isn't … your fault," she whimpered, lying in the arms of her older brother as she felt the life leave her body. "I need you to believe that, please?"

When their eyes met, Memory Chris was sent back into the back of his mind, his mother's death flashing before his eyes as he stared into the same brown eyes of yet another dying Halliwell. Just like before, he saw no anger or blame, only sadness, pain and regret. Still, he couldn't lose his sister. "Yes it is Mellie," he rasped out, shaking his head. "This is my fault, and it's not okay," he said, burying his head in her hair, inhaling the smell of her shampoo. "I can't lose you too."

"Come on, you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Melinda taunted, smiling as she felt her brother hold her tighter as he felt her body temperature drop. To the onlookers though, the pain in her eyes was evident, but Melinda was holding it together for Chris. "What a way to go, huh?" She asked a small smile on her face as she laughed at the irony. "I didn't even get any white lighter abilities meaning I'm not affected by the poison, but I'm going to due from a dark lighter arrow." She sighed, "Sometimes I swear someone up there hates me," she smirked, "I bet it's the Elders."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Piper muttered as she crossed her arms, "bastards."

Memory Chris shook his head, "now is not the time for jokes, Young Lady!" He scolded, causing Phoebe to let a sob escape her lips, her heart going out to the man beside her as well as the boy in the memory, a boy who couldn't be more that nineteen years old. Making Melinda fifteen, her eyes widened, she was only a child. "You are _not _going to die, you hear me?" Memory Chris insisted, "I'll call Paige, or Henry, hell, I will call _Wyatt _if I have too!"

"Wyatt wont come Chris," Melinda said a sad tone as she thought about how far her brother had fallen. She wanted to believe that her brother would come if she and Chris called out to him, but she knew in her heart of hearts that he wouldn't. "He's too far gone, plus more often than not he has us put on mute, remember? He hates to be disturbed."

"Then I'll call dad!" Memory Chris argued as he looked to the ceiling of the cavern. For once, he was hoping his father wouldn't let him down. Sure, Leo Wyatt hadn't come down to save Piper, the love of his life, but surely he wouldn't let his only daughter die! Actually, Chris was kind of hoping he wouldn't let _any _of _his _children die, but Melinda was his only concern at the moment. "DAD! DAD MEL NEEDS YOU!"

"Why isn't he coming?" Leo asked, frowning when he failed to see any blue and white orbs enter the cavern. How could a father ignore his children like that, ignore them when they so desperately needed him. He was always there for Wyatt, why couldn't Chris' father be there for Chris and Mel? "He should be answering."

"Dad didn't come when you screamed and told him mom was dying," Melinda pointed out, her eyes drifting closed as Memory Chris went pale. "Remember? He let her die, it's _his _fault she's dead," she said bitterly, causing the sisters to gasp. "He didn't hear you call out to him, and pretending we don't exist is what he's best at. We're the mistakes, I don't thing he would orb off his high perch for me."

"But," Piper began, her eyes widening as she looked from the other people from her time, her eyes wide at the thought of that. "He's your father," she murmured, looking at Chris with worry and pity. "Why wouldn't he be there?"

Chris shrugged, his eye momentarily flickering to Leo, but it was too fast for any of the sisters to see. "Like Mel said, we were the mistakes he made in life."

Memory Chris frowned, "Paige!" He yelled, looking around desperately for his youngest Aunt, while her younger self watched desperately, hoping that she would orb in to save Melinda. Not getting an answer, Memory Chris frowned. "Wyatt! Henry!" He paused for a moment, sighing. "Leo!"

Hearing that, Melinda actually let out a laugh, surprising the onlookers from the past. "Leo?" She questioned a bitter tone to her voice. "Since when is he _Leo_? Usually we have some other more … creative name for that bastard," she hissed. "He's isn't going to come, he's Up There on his might perch ignoring the hell that Wyatt created. Being oblivious is what he does nowadays."

Memory Chris shook his head in protest, not at what his sister was saying, because it was true. No, he refused to believe that he was going to lose his sister. "Then I'll bring you to him," he said forcefully. "Or I'll drag him down here even if he's whining, cussing, kicking and screaming," that was when he saw the light fade from his sister's eyes, making them unseeing. "Mel?" Not getting an answer, he began rocking his sister's corpse back and forth, "no Mellie. NO!" He screamed, "No, no, no!"

Watching the scene there was not one set of dry eyes.

That was when the twinkling sound of orbs caused them to snap out of their thoughts as they looked up to see a tired and bored looking Leo. Something which caused Memory Chris' head snapped up as his face furrowed into a scowl.

"What was it Chris?" Future Leo asked, "Come on, I don't have all day." That was when Memory Chris snapped and got to his feet, advancing on his father. "Chris?" He asked, frowning when he saw the look in his son's eyes. "Chris what's wrong? I was in a meeting and-"

"Bastard!" Memory Chris roared, waving his hand violently to the left, sending his father into the cavern wall, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits as he closed his fist, cutting off Future Leo's oxygen - despite the fact he couldn't die. "You son of a bitch, you let her die!"

**Author's Note _: _**I know, I know you all hate me - again. But I wanted Melinda to die, actually I didn't _want _her to die, but I thought it would be a fun plot twist if she died. I mean, basically it would mean Chris had nothing to lose in the past, right? His brother was evil, his father was absent, his fiancee, mother and sister were dead - makes sense! So, more memories in the next chapter, I think all the memories are soon done, just a few more chapters. At least, that's all for the moment. God only knows how many chapters that will turn into. **Please review.**


	8. Get Me Through

**Author****'****s Note : **You don't even have to say it - I'm a total bitch. I had Melinda die in Chris' arms, and I mentioned that Piper died in Chris' arms. More than that, Leo is to blame for both deaths, come on! I had to make you hate him somehow, mostly because throughout season six he annoyed me _so _much. I think that was because he hated Chris, and I loved Chris. Even when Chris was _evil _and up to no good, I loved him. His personality was _great_! Yeah, so read on. There is a cute family moment in this chapter, despite the fact that they don't know they're family. Well Chris knows, but that is it.

* * *

Chapter Eight : Get Me Through

It was his fault. He had let his sister die, he hadn't called out for help soon enough. The moment he had orbed in, he should have called out, but he had been paralyzed. That had been what had gotten Melinda killed. Seeing her like that reminded him _so much _of his mother that he had frozen. As a result, Melinda had paid the ultimate price.

It had been _his _fault.

_He _was the reason Melinda, his baby sister, had died. She had been fifteen years old, still a child and because of him, she had not grown up to be the woman she had been becoming. The woman she could have been; the one she _should _have been. The only one he could blame was himself.

He lethis _baby _sister _die._

Knowing that, Chris didn't care where they were once they arrived in another memory. At any given moment, his identity could be unveiled, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care where they were or what they were about to see. What was going on in the memory didn't matter; nothing mattered to Chris at that moment. He had been forced to watch _that _again and now he just didn't give a damn. He hated caring.

Wyatt didn't care, so why should _he_?

Why should he be forced to live with this guilt? The guilt he carried around with him on his shoulders everyday. He shouldn't have to be the one to carry around all this guilt. The blame couldn't be applied to just him, there were many people he could apply _some _blame too. Leo, the absentee father from his time, he could blame him for not orbing in fast enough, for not answering him when he screamed out for him. Blame could also be applied to Wyatt for turning evil, which Chris knew wasn't fair, it wasn't Wyatt's fault he had been turned, but he still could have answered his brother's call - or better yet, he could have fought the evil harder. If he wanted to blame Wyatt though, he also had to blame his mother. Piper Halliwell had been the stressor, with her death the evil in Wyatt broke free.

Everyone held some blame - no matter how irrational - and Melinda had paid the price.

That was what hurt the most.

That was when the guilt weighed down on his heart like a thousand-pound weight and Chris found himself struggling to breathe as his legs went weak beneath him. Noticing he was up against a wall, Chris allowed his legs collapse and fell to the floor, his rapid breathing taking control as tears streamed down his face. He knew he was a sight to see, if he had the energy to look, he would probably see that the sisters and Leo had died of shock as a result of seeing him break down like this. It was safe to say that his emotional façade was no longer up. Not at the moment.

Still, even knowing that, Chris found himself not caring how venerable he looked, or how weak he appeared to be. They could think what they wanted of him; they already hated him, and they probably thought he was a failure as well. So what was one more thing to the list? On some level, their hate had probably increased, he had _let her die. _He knew he hated himself for it, so they should hate him too. Even if they didn't know it, Melinda was their family. She was his mother's only daughter, she was one of the first girls for his generation.

They _should _hate him.

She was dead because of _him_.

Taking a deep breath, Chris drawled up his knees to his chest and hugged them as he put his head in his hands. He knew he shouldn't give up, not now. At this moment though, he couldn't think of a better moment to give up. It was finally hitting him how much he had lost, and how little he was fighting for.

Sure, in the future he still had a few of his cousins and a few close friends, not to mention Wyatt. Still, what if Bianca had been fated to die the day she died? That would mean no matter how he changed the past he would still lose her on that day. Did the same thing include his mother, his sister, his Grandpa, even his cousin? Were they all fated to die when they had died?

What about Wyatt, was he _destined _to be evil?

No, that was one thing Chris didn't believe. He knew deep down his brother wasn't evil, something had went wrong. But was Wyatt alone worth all of this? If he didn't save anyone else, only his brother, would Chris go through with this plan? The answer was simple, yes.

As his mother had taught him - _family means everything_.

Moreover, Wyatt _was _family.

Chris would _die _for him.

As he would for Melinda.

Chris frowned as he thought about his deceased sister. If Wyatt hadn't turned, would the older Halliwell brother have made it on time that day to save their sister? He liked to think so, he really did. Meaning if -_**when **_- he succeeded, he would have both his siblings. That was all the family he needed. One question remained …

Did the family need _him_?

His father had never passed up the opportunity to tell Chris just how he felt. It had been Chris' birth that had begun the unravelling of Piper and Leo's marriage, causing it to end a few short months after Melinda had been born. Piper, however, always made time for him, telling him that he was her Peanut, her special boy - but she was a mother, she was _supposed _to say things like that. The Aunts, well they had spoiled him rotten, especially Paige, but that didn't mean they couldn't live without him. They could all get along without him, Wyatt would still have the cousins and Melinda, and so they wouldn't be alone.

Not like he was now.

Melinda.

If it hadn't been for him, she never would have gone out that day. He remembered that day; every detail of it was ingrained into his head, taunting him. Melinda had wanted to go out of the Stronghold, but he hadn't let her, telling her it wasn't safe to go alone, even though he often went alone. He had ordered her to stay in, but she hadn't listened. If it weren't for him, she never would have been caught by the rogue demons. Hell, if he had never met been born her life would have been so much better.

Chris _knew _that much.

Phoebe was the first one to recover from the offending image and come out of her thoughts. Turning around she looked for Chris, but when she caught sight of him, she thought it was his past version for a brief moment. This wasn't the Chris she knew, she wasn't used to seeing _her _Chris so broken. She wasn't meant to; he was her neurotic white lighter. Aside from that, it was _Chris _- nothing could tear him down! Or, so it had seemed, but now he looked like a lost boy that had lost his baby sister.

Chris was sitting down and staring into space, she assumed, but his face was covered, so it was hard to tell. What she _knew _was that he was in pain - both physical and emotional. Even though he could block her empathy and she was currently powerless, she could see the devastation in his composure that he always had guarded. Chris was the type that nearly _never _allowed any emotion on his face, for the fear of being viewed as weak. Now though, he was in severe amounts of pain; emotional pain. She knew he wasn't over that, that had to be one of the most traumatising moments of his life, and there was no way he wasn't affected by seeing that again.

Melinda's death had affected her, and she didn't even know the young girl personally, but to be related to her? It must have devastated the younger witch, no; it _had _devastated the younger witch. Phoebe knew it; it was _killing _him on the inside. Since they had seen these memories, Phoebe had been wondering one thing, what had changed Chris, what had made him closed off?

She now had her answer, and she honestly wished she hadn't. It was as if Prue was happening all over again, and just as Prue's death had changed Piper, Melinda's had changed Chris. It appeared that those two had more in common than either were willing to admit it seemed.

Instead of dealing with the loss, Chris had closed up inside himself, shielding his heart. He had hardened his heart, and at this moment if he was crying, screaming, yelling, hell, evening punching walls after seeing that again, that would have been okay with Phoebe. It would have made her happy, that would have been _normal. _Just as he had done before, Chris was closing up to them and to the world.

He was just sitting there with his face in his hands, silent tears streaming down his face and it was almost too much for Phoebe. She knew there was no way he was okay, it would never be okay that Melinda was gone - that she had _died _in _his _arms, but it was _supposed _to get better. Still, the amount of emotional pain Chris was feeling now wasn't decreasing as time progressed, and that almost made Phoebe glad she couldn't sense anything from him.

It was sure to be too much for her to bear.

Phoebe walked over to him and leaned against the wall, slowly bringing herself down so she was sitting beside him, but he didn't even notice. Chris didn't even look up or acknowledge her as she sat down, which only proved to her he wasn't okay. This was very un-Chris like, even when Chris was _'relaxing' _he was always very alert. Not that she blamed him for it anymore; considering the world he grew up in.

Reaching out, she tenderly touched his shoulder, ignoring the flinch that went through his body. She had seen the same reaction in a memory when Melinda had reached out to touch him, and she knew that he just needed a moment to get used to her being there. If there was one thing she had learned from the memories, it was that for Chris to trust you, you had to show him you would be there for him. You had to let him know that you weren't going anywhere, and he _wasn't _going to come to her unless _he _was ready. There was no way that Chris would say anything before that, so it was better for her to sit there a few moments before she tried to pry.

Otherwise, it just wouldn't work.

Even if she was burning with curiosity.

"Chris, sweetie," she tried, knowing if had been any other time Chris would have made a witty comment about her calling him sweetie. Him not commenting on it, that was what worried her, another thing that worried her was the fact that it felt _natural _calling him by such a pet name. Like she was _supposed _to, but she quickly pushed that thought aside as her concern took over. "Chris," she trailed off, not knowing what to say. She knew she could ask if he _was _okay, when it came to _this_, she doubted he would _ever _really be _okay_. "Are you _going to _be alright?"

_Eventually_, she silently added.

How did one respond to such a question? Chris sure as hell didn't know, he had been lying to them all this time, but now he couldn't think of a lie to please his Aunt. There was nothing he could think of to avoid this heart-to-heart. He just didn't know what to say, he couldn't say that what they had just witnessed had haunted his mind for years. It was ingrained to his very soul, embedded into every cell of his existence, never letting him forget.

Not that he would be able too.

Not that he _wanted _to.

Every damn time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He wouldn't mind so much if he could look back and see the happy sister he remembered from their childhood. All he could seem to remember was the Melinda that had learned to face the fact that their mother was gone, that her oldest brother was evil, the one whose face had been filled with pain and sorrow as well as forgiveness as the life faded from her eyes.

He didn't _want _her damn forgiveness - he didn't deserve it.

Still, he had to answer the question. He knew how persistent his aunt was, so he nodded slightly as he looked up, the unshed tears still in his eyes. "Yeah," he choked out, his voice thick with emotion, causing him to wince. He was far from alright, he knew that, and by the tone of his voice, he knew that Phoebe knew. Never in all his life had he been successful in lying to his Uncles, Aunts of mother. Which was ironic, considering he was in the past and he hadn't let his identity slip. They were still clueless to whom he was, and that was a blessing. Clearing his throat, Chris nodded a little more confidently. "Seriously, I'll be okay. I'm fine."

_Yeah right_, Paige thought as she turned towards Chris, disbelief on all of her features. She didn't know what to say to comfort Chris, but with the way that he was _attempting _to brush off Phoebe, she knew he didn't _want _them to comfort him. He wanted nothing from them, he wanted to mourn alone. Paige could relate to that, when her parents had died she had changed herself - in her case it had been for the better - but she had went through a phase where she wanted to mourn alone. Just like Chris wanted, because there was no doubt in her mind he was still mourning the loss of his sister.

A loss like that wasn't easy to get over.

Assuming you ever truly got over it.

If anyone knew how to relate to the young half-witch, it was the eldest living Charmed One. Piper knew all to well how he was feeling as she looked at him, his dismayed expression making him appear younger than he really was. Chris had lost his baby sister, and though her lost had been her older sister, Piper knew the pain. By losing Melinda, Chris had not only lost a sister, but he had lost his friend - who sadly, seemed to be one of the only people who understood him. Well, sure, she would guess that his closest friends understood him to an extent, but there were things that you told your siblings that you would never tell your friends, and vice versa.

The day Melinda had died, a part of Chris had died as well. That single event had changed Chris into who he was today; changing him from the young boy they saw in the memories to the pod-like Chris they now dealt with. He was simply broken with no one to put the pieces back together, and like the King's men, they also didn't know how to put Humpty Dumpty back together again.

Even Leo, the man despised the young half-witch more than life, felt bad for the boy and wished he knew more about him, just so he could comfort him. After all, in the memory, his future-self hadn't answered Chris' call until it was too late. If he had, Melinda might still be alive. Meaning that Chris wouldn't be as closed off as he was now, nor would he be as bitter. He would be the man from the memories.

That day, he hadn't just killed Melinda, Leo had killed Chris.

No wonder the boy hated him so much. He'd hate himself as well.

Looking at the boy, Leo sighed and looked to his feet, ignoring the feeling that was in the pit of his stomach. He felt the need to be there for Chris, but he knew if Chris would want _any _of them there for him, he would be the last one Chris would want. Chris would never want Leo's comfort. All Leo had ever done was mistreat and mistrust Chris since he had come to the past, and what had Chris done since he had jumped back in time? He had saved Wyatt countless times, his quick thinking had saved his and the sisters' lives on a few occasions, and it seemed as if Chris' sole purpose in life was to save Wyatt. Yet Leo had done nothing but knock the young half-Witch down every chance he got. Therefore, he _knew_ Chris didn't want him to be there for him.

Leo just didn't know how wrong he was. All his life, all Chris had ever wanted was to be noticed by his father - to be _worth _something to Leo. Chris had always understood that Wyatt needed more training because of his powers, he could be easily corrupted as a result of the powers running through his veins; a theory that had been proven positive. Still, all he had ever wanted was for his father to notice him, to acknowledge that his existed. To spend time with him, like he did Wyatt, or at least spend as much time with him as Leo did Melinda.

Chris had yearned for the day that Leo Wyatt would notice that he had three children, not one. No matter how much his father ignored him though, Leo had never ignored Melinda half as much as Chris, but by the time Chris was nine, Leo had broken his heart and his sister's already fragile heart. The broken promises and letters of pain caused it all.

Something Chris had desperately tried to save her from.

Nevertheless, like always, he had failed to save the ones he loved.

"Chris," Paige sighed, noticing how the younger half-witch had once again managed to get lost in his thoughts. It was time to get him out of this funk, and she was just one the to do it! "So Chris, if you're up for it, can you answer a few questions?" She asked, ignoring the death glares her sisters were sending her way while Leo rolled his eyes at her. Hey, she understood that Chris was in emotional pain and was not dealing with his sister's death - blah, blah, blah. Nevertheless, they were in the spell in the first place to learn things, and Chris obviously didn't want to talk about Mel's death. Therefore, it was a win/win situation; they got their answers, while Chris didn't have to have a heart-to-heart moment. "Come on, Chrissie-boy, help me out here."

"You never change," he muttered under his breath, unaware of the fact that the people from the past had heard him, Paige smiling brightly at the fact she had made the young boy smile. That comment there had been all Paige; good old Aunt Paige, always getting to the point, making Chris smirk slightly. Her personality was one of the many reasons Paige had been his favourite Aunt growing up, a fact Phoebe hadn't been all that fond of. As much as Chris had loved his Aunt Phoebe, though, she was over-bearing.

"So," Chris began hoarsely as he got to his feet, ignoring how Phoebe had offered him a hand and locked eyes with Paige. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you call out to, Wyatt?" Piper asked softly, tilting her head to the side as if it would give her some insight to the mind of Christopher Perry. Hearing him clear his throat, trying to get his emotions under control, she arched an eyebrow. After the other memories, they had seen with the _evil _Wyatt, she would have thought that Wyatt would have been the last person Chris would have called out to for help. Then again, Chris had always had a way of surprising them when they least expected it, and every time they thought they had him pegged, something else would happen to change their views again. "I mean, I know the two of you were friends, but I just can't understand why you would call out to _him_."

Chris took shaky breaths why that question right off the bat? He had known it would be asked, that was to be expected, but he wasn't fully in control of his emotions at the moment. He needed a moment to get his thoughts together because he could tell her that it had been Wyatt that had been his and Melinda's protector as children - the one that _he _had _always _turned to. It had been second nature to call out to Wyatt for help, even then. So, how could he explain that without letting the cat out of the bag? Nothing that could make them suspicious could be said, he couldn't say anything that would give them hints that they could use to later figure everything out. No matter how clueless his family could be, they weren't stupid (_aside from Leo_). If the sisters had enough of the right clues, they would be able to figure it out.

Wyatt was his brother, and despite everything, Chris knew that Wyatt had loved Melinda - and even him, back then. Now his brother wouldn't second-guess his actions, even ones that put his living family at harm, but back then, he would never think of harming his family. That Wyatt was long dead though. Still, that Wyatt had cared and for the life of him, Chris couldn't think of a reason why he would call out to Wyatt when Melinda had been in danger of dying - other than the truth that was. Saying _"because Wyatt was our big brother," _did not exactly roll off the tongue though. So, he went with the next best thing and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Because he was Wyatt," Chris answered simply, knowing that the past members of his family (and Leo - who _wasn't _family - not even close) were looking at him in confusion, but it was the truth. "He was the first person I could think of, outside of my…family," Chris sneered, hating calling Leo by such a term. He was the sperm donor, that was it, but he couldn't let them see anything out of the ordinary, and while it was really Wyatt that was family, they hadn't seemed to realise that Leo and his _'dad' _were the same people; and he didn't feel inclined to enlighten them. "That I could think of that would actually help."

"But _why_?" Piper insisted, her eyes begging for an answer, she needed to know why Chris put so much faith and trust in Wyatt even though he was clearly evil. Hell, she even understood how Wyatt would care about Chris, and evidently care about Melinda (she was Chris' brother after all) but she needed to know why. Wyatt and Chris had been friends, she got that, but she needed to know what had forged the bond between the two. The bond that neither side wanted to let go of.

She needed to know why Wyatt wanted Chris to join him so bad.

She just needed to know what was so special about _Chris_.

Moreover, why did Chris _care_so much?

Chris understood Piper's need to know why, but it was an answer that not even he possessed. He had spent many nights up, not even thinking of sleeping, as he wondered why he felt the need to be connected to Wyatt in some way. It was something he had never understood, but thinking it over, he knew it was his way of holding onto the old Wyatt.

"Because," Chris began, his eyes drifting to the floor as he shuffled his feet -making it look as though he was struggling to get this out. Which he wasn't, he was just avoiding their eyes until he got his emotions under control. This was his chance to get them to trust him again, and being caught in a lie would decimate that chance. "Wyatt was the one that I always turned to when I was growing up," he sighed. "And he loved Mel like a little sister," _literally_, he thought, "and I knew, no matter how we were getting along at the time, I knew that Wyatt would come."

Leo frowned, sensing there was something else in that statement, something they weren't catching on to. Chris wasn't telling them something, he knew it, the feeling was there in the pit of his stomach, but he knew that this wasn't the time to approach that subject - especially since he didn't have the slightly idea as to what the half-witch was hiding this time. "But he didn't come in time."

Chris sent Leo a killer glare, "neither did you," he spat, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at his future father. Sure, the sisters and Leo thought he was referring to when he called out to _Leo_, but he was referring to when he had called out for his father. This Leo didn't know it, but the Leo in the future was aware that Melinda and Chris were his children. He just had been to busy to save her, just like he had been when Piper had died. "If you had been paying attention, Leo," he sneered. "You would have noticed that I called out to you as well," he stated softly, venomously, "but you didn't show up in time did you?"

Leo was silent.

Phoebe frowned, an uncharacteristic frown marring her features as she processed that statement over and over. Ever since she had met Chris that fateful day in the attic, Chris had never shown a liking to Leo. Actually, she had always been willing to bet that Chris had hated (or at least disliked) Leo before he had ever arrived in the past. She just hadn't known why, and while this was a good reason, something told her that this pain, the root of this hatred, was rooted further down. "Chris, why did you call-?"

Knowing the question on Phoebe's tongue, Chris shook his head. That was one particular can of worms he didn't want to open; a set of questions he didn't want to answer. "Don't Phoebe," he pleaded, the venerability shining in his eyes as he looked up at her. "I can't answer that, so please just don't."

Reluctantly Phoebe backed down, knowing she was not going to get anything more out of Chris. He wasn't going to say anything more and she didn't want to push him too far and have him close off from the completely - not when he was finally opening up to them. Besides, the last thing she needed to hear was _'future consequences'_ or some other translation of it.

"So another question," Paige sad, smiling when she realised that Chris had successfully answered her question, something that caused a mischievous smirk to appear on her face. While he was being this cooperative, she was taking full advantage of it. "Why didn't," she began slowly, causing Chris to look at her carefully - with good reason. His Aunt Paige had always had a flare for hitting the nail on the head, and at that moment, he was afraid she had caught something. "Your father answer your call? Just out of curiosity."

Any smile that had been on Chris' face, had fallen with that question. How the hell was he supposed to know why the damn Elder duties that he possessed were more important to Leo than his daughter? Because he had asked himself that question everyday since his sister had died. "Because he always was a dead-beat dad."

Phoebe smiled sympathetically at Chris for that, knowing what it was like to have a father that wasn't around during your childhood; but since he had re-entered their life, Victor had made great strides in being the he always had been. She knew though, that her father would die for her and Piper any day, and if he could, he would trade places with Prue. Knowing that Chris' father just hadn't answered the call though, that broke her heart. "You mean, he heard you, he just didn't show up?"

"Phoebe," Piper scolded as she glared at her sister, shaking her head at the very thought. Of course, Phoebe would draw that conclusion without any confirmation from Chris, they didn't know that that was the real reason - at least she _prayed _it wasn't the reason. "Would you keep that imagination of yours in check and let the boy speak!"

Chris arched an eyebrow at his would-be mother; _boy_?

Seeing the way her sisters were looking at Chris, Paige sighed; she had never meant for her question to cause Chris such hassle, but like always she never meant to hurt anyone, but she often found she had her foot in her mouth. She really needed to start thinking things through before opening her mouth. "Chris?" She urged, "If it's too painful, you don't have to answer. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Paige," Chris assured, smiling at his Aunt, knowing she never meant to hurt anyone. "My dad was just one of those people who weren't cut out to be fathers," he said simply, which was true - in his case. Leo was cut out to be a father to _one _child, but with more than one he was stretched too far. He wasn't cut out to be Chris or Melinda's father. "It got to the point that he threw himself into work and…" Chris trailed off, shrugging as the deafening silence overtook them. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, Future Boy," Paige began, smirking when she saw Chris' incredulous look, but she liked the nickname. Moreover, she felt the need to change the subject, it had been her that had brought up the other subject about his father, and it was obvious Chris didn't want to talk about that anymore. So, new topic, and glancing around - she thought of the obvious one. "Where the hell are we _this time_?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at his Aunt, smiling gently at her - silently thanking her for so willingly letting the subject go. Out of his mother and his aunts, his Aunt Paige had been the one he had talked to about Leo, when it wasn't Melinda or one of the cousins he was closer to - it had been Paige. It had _always _been Paige, which was why it was easier to talk to her than anyone else was. Aside from that, she was still _around _in the future - not something that was very common.

Before Chris could answer his Aunt's question though, the door to their right flew open, revealing Callie - looking a good few years older than she had been in the other memories, putting her in her early teens. That wasn't had caught their attention though, it was because she had a toddler in her arms, who looked quite out of place while he squirmed, and Callie looking frantic.

It was quite a sight to be seen.

Though the toddler was squirming in her arms - probably sensing Callie's nerves - he was giggling like mad, holding a stuffed teddy bear in his arms that had definitely seen better days. The young boy was about two years old and had wide, blue eyes and dark brown hair, making him to be an adorable baby.

Staying true to her personality, Phoebe squealed upon seeing the toddler - forcing her four companions to wince at the sharp sound. Looking closely at the boy though, Phoebe felt her heart melt. It was no secret she wanted to be a mother, making her a sucker for babies. "Awe," she cooed in her baby voice, not caring if the toddler could hear her or not. "Isn't he one of the _sweetest _things you have _ever _seen!?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Phoebe, not because it wasn't true, but because of how wide Phoebe's smile had gotten. Her sisters almost felt bad for any future children of Phoebe's, they were going to be spoiled rotten.

Callie sighed, bounced the two year old on her hip, and sighed, as she looked at the little boy sadly, wincing at him. She loved him, he was adorable, but she was not one of those women that were cut out for taking care of a baby. "Chris," she called out, looking around, waiting for her cousin to orb in to her rescue. He was so hell-bent on saving everyone else, so why not family? "Christopher Perry!" She shrieked, bouncing the baby on her hip as she looked down at the boy as he started whimpering. "Oh no, Ssh baby, it's okay. Auntie Callie is just mad at that mean old, Chris!" She cooed, causing the onlookers to chuckle. "I'm just going to kill them for leaving me with you, seriously! Are they all brain dead; I don't know the first about taking care of a baby."

She shook her head in disbelief, of all the responsible things, her cousin Prue had left _her _to take care of a _baby_. Was her cousin _completely _mental or down right stupid? On the other hand, maybe the war had finally taken its toll, all she knew was that of all the stupid, idiotic, anti-brained things to do, Prue had left her with a child! What was _she _supposed to do with a baby, as she had stated - _she didn't' know the first thing of taking care of a child. _

It was then that Memory Chris orbed in, a worried expression on his face as he looked around. That was when the onlookers from the past sighed, knowing that it was a result of Mel's death, her death had leaved her brother more paranoid than he had ever been. Great, as if he hadn't been bad enough before. The reality was though, was that he had lost both his sister and brother, as well as one of his cousins to evil. He was not prepared to losing someone else - his heart wouldn't be able to take it though.

Orbing in though, seeing his cousin Callie holding a toddler in her arms, looking like she about to die of stroke because of the way she was hyperventilating, Memory Chris did the only thing he could do - he doubled over in laughter.

"You're laughing at me?" Callie hissed, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits - making her resemble her sister's cold expression exactly. "You're _seriously _laughing at me?" She questioned as she rolled her eyes, looking down to smile at the toddler. "Do you hear that, Pete?" She cooed at the little boy, smiling to herself slightly when he began giggling - _maybe she wasn't completely hopeless_. "Uncle Chris is _laughing _at _me_," she tutted. "Of all the nerve, I think I should turn him into a toad, don't you? A nice, big toad with _warts_."

The people from the past chuckled.

Memory Chris simply arched an eyebrow, "and you called me here for help, right?" He asked, smirking when he saw Callie nod quickly while muttering about him being slow. "Well, if you want my help, then I suggest you be a _little _nicer to me," he stated as he brushed his bang out of his eyes, and it was then, as he was sighing, that the visitors from the past finally got a clear view of him.

They were stunned.

It appeared that Memory Chris had changer a lot since the last memory. He was no longer the little boy he had once been, the one he had been in the hospital. Now when they took in his appearance, it was safe to assume that he must be _at least _twenty years old, making him a man. He was no longer an innocent child (not that he had been innocent for a while, that had been stolen from him.) instead he was a soldier, in a war that Wyatt - _their _family - had caused.

The evidence was in front of them though, the younger Chris before them had changed _so _much since the last memory. Actually, looking at him, he was slowly becoming more and more like the Chris they had met, the one that had accompanied them on this little trip down memory lane - and that broke each of the sisters' heart. Even Leo, felt sympathy for the boy, even if he would never admit it. The evidence was Memory Chris' eyes, they were still their beautiful Jade green, but they were visibly haunted.

And there was no doubt in their mind that some of that pain had been caused by the pain he had felt from the loss of his sister, but even then, they had to have been more. Something more must have happened for him to feel of all of this pain, for his _eyes _to show all of the pain.

It had to be _more _than Mel.

Not a theory they were all too fond of.

The boy could never catch a break, could he?

No, that was the answer. Right there for them to see were his once brilliant green eyes that were now dull, agonized, lost, betrayed, and very haunted. It seemed that in the past few years (at least the past years in _this time) _something traumatic had happened, something other than Mel. Still, knowing that, the onlookers from the past were afraid to ask Chris what else had happened, seeing as this seemed to be one of his happier memories - something that wasn't all that frequent. Then there was the chance that he wouldn't tell him even if they _did _ask.

And _that _was very likely.

Callie sighed as she smiled at Pete, winking at him, and it was then that he giggled and disappeared, only to reappear in a column of orbs in Memory Chris' arms.

"Um, my Mom wanted me to check on something," Callie mumbled quietly as she met Memory Chris' eyes, a frown on her face as she awaited her cousin's reaction. She hated to say it, but since Melinda had died, he had been so much more over-bearing and protective she was sooin going to orb him to Tahiti! And this, he wasn't going to like this, even though he knew her mother, Paige, would never place her in harm's way. Still, since they had started losing people; the parents, Wyatt, her sister, and Melinda, Chris didn't like the idea of his family being too far away; and definitely not out of the Stronghold. "So, I was wondering, that maybe you could take care of Peter, please?"

Memory Chris sighed, looking at his younger cousin with a frown marring his features. He knew he couldn't keep her, or the others, locked up forever - they would go stir crazy, and if he didn't let up soon, he knew that he would only succeed in pushing them way. Therefore, it seemed he had his mind made up, "you _promise _not to get yourself into trouble?" He questioned, causing Callie to nod quickly as a smile lit p her face. "And if _anything _happens you'll call me immediately, or orb out?" Callie nodded again, causing Memory Chris to sigh as he made a funny face at the little boy in his arms, sending Peter into happy squeals. "Then I guess I can watch him."

Callie beamed at the news and started doing a little happy dance, causing the onlookers from the past to chuckle at her face. She honestly looked happy, something that was a little to infrequent for their liking. As she went to orb out, Callie paused, only to reform before she fully disappeared. Seeing her cousin interact with the small boy, she smiled he was such a natural. It was no secret that Chris wanted to have a family of his own; to get married and have a few children, but with the life they had; _the world _they were living in, that didn't seem likely. Besides, there was the issue of getting Chris out of the Stronghold long enough to meet someone, so, that wasn't going to happen. He still hadn't moved on from the deaths of the ones he had loved. "You know, Chris," she began softly, knowing this was dangerous territory. "If you were to take a break from all of this Superhero stuff, if you moved on from Mel's life and got on with _your _life, I don't think anyone would think any less of you."

Memory Chris looked away, a defeated look on his face as though he had heard this before. "Callie," he warned, he knew what she was referring too. It had been well over a year since Melinda had died, and since then he had thrown himself into saving Wyatt and helping others - not really living. Now here she was, saying that he needed to move on and get on with his life; in other words, she wanted him to find love, everyone did. Did they understand though, it had been _him _that had gotten his mother killed, and _he _had gotten Melinda killed. It was dangerous for him to be around people, especially the ones he loved.

It was dangerous for _them_.

Callie, however, wasn't going to have any of that and let her cousin know that by crossing her arms across her chest. "Christopher, I get it, I really do - you loved Mel, hell, you still love her, she's your sister. You love her like I still love Ana, and let me tell you, a part of you will _always _love her, but do you _really _think Mel would want this for you?" She demanded, "Do you think your _mother _would want this for you? Your mother has been dead for six years, Chris" she pointed out, causing Piper to gasp - she couldn't imagine leaving Wyatt that soon. "Chris," Callie took a deep breath, "you need to move on from this. Ever since Mel died, you have been throwing yourself into work, _I _never see you anymore, and you're always working. I know she isn't here to get through to you anymore, but I'm going to take a shot. You are killing yourself, Chris! And I wont let you do this-"

There was a loud jingle and the two looked up, causing Callie to sigh and look at Memory Chris once more before walking over to her cousin and kissing the little boy in his arms on the cheek.

"I have to go," she whispered, and with that, she orbed out.

"She's right you know," said a chipper voice from the doorway, one that the onlookers from the past knew, it was the one of the happy girl they had seen at the hospital. Turning around, they were surprised to come face to face with Emily - a happy Emily. It seemed as though leaving Wyatt (something that his mother and aunts, and even father, agreed was best for the young woman) had really been the best thing for the psychic, she no longer looked exhausted and a little life was in her again. She was still nowhere near the perky teenager she had been, but it was a great improvement.

Memory Chris whipped around, frowning at the psychic. "Emily," he warned shaking his head, knowing that there was no way that he could avoid having this chat with his friend. He almost smiled at that word, and if it hadn't been for the disheartening conversation that was to follow, he would have. Being able to call Emily a friend again, it was one of the few things that had happened over the past years. "Can't you annoy someone else?"

All the people from the past smiled slightly when Emily pushed herself off from the doorframe and walked towards Chris, a bounce in her step as she walked towards him - something that had been gone for too long. Though it saddened them that Wyatt had lost a friend, and could very well be alone now, they couldn't argue that this had been the best thing for the woman.

Seeing shimmers appear in the room, Piper immediately raised her hands, and out of habit, they all ducked, afraid that Piper felt the need to blow something up. Which she did, after all she had seen she hated the demons even more than she had previous to this if that was possible), but nothing happened. No matter how much she stared at the demon who had shimmered in, no matter how much she wanted to blow him into bits, nothing happened. That didn't stop her from trying again though, "damn it," she muttered when it failed to work. "You have _got _to be kidding me!" She snapped, "Are the Elders _trying _to piss me off? Why the hell isn't this working?"

"Our powers don't work here," Paige, reminded helpfully, wincing when her sister sent her an evil glare. "What? I tried to use my powers, remember?" She reminded gently, sighing in relief when Piper nodded sombrely and dropped her hands to her side. "It's the Elders' way of making sure we don't change anything," Paige muttered bitterly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Seriously, what _would _we change?"

Phoebe snorted at her baby sister, thinking over what Paige had just asked. What would they change? She liked to think that if they could, they change all of this for the simple fact it should have never happened in the first place. If they hadn't been able to stop it, then the Cleaners or the Elders (though they were _usually _useless) should have done something to stop it. This was never meant to happen; she believed that, much like Chris did. Someone had got pass them the first time and went after Wyatt - taking out one of the most powerful babies in Magic's cradle - and succeeded in turning him evil. Even _if _it was years later, they were to blame. "We would change everything," She said, determination in her voice as she looked at Chris. "We wont let this happen."

Smiling slightly, Chris nodded at his Aunt Phoebe.

Ian frowned as he looked to the two people who people shouldn't be so blind to trust; after all, Chris was the brother of Wyatt, the one responsible for this hell they were living in, and Emily Simms. His nose screwed up at the thought of her, despite the fact that he was part demon; she made him sick to stomach. She had actually joined the eldest Halliwell brother in the beginning, offering her … _services _and was responsible for the capture of Lucifer knew how many witches and demons alike.

Memory Chris crossed his arms as he glared at the half-demon, knowing well what thoughts were going through his head, and he didn't appreciate that people held Emily's past against her. Granted Emily said she deserved it, that she didn't deserve their forgiveness, but he thought differently. "Did you want something, Ian?"

Ian arched an eyebrow at the dangerous tone in Chris' voice, he was far too protective of the psychic for his liking, but he wasn't about to tell Chris that - that was one thing that Chris wouldn't take very well. Just like he didn't _want _to hear bad talk about his brother, he sneered at the title, it was time for Chris to get past that and realise the threat Wyatt really was and eliminate him.

Instead of stating that though, Ian smiled a fake smile at the two people in front of him and held up his hand in mock surrender. "Relax I'm not here to start anything," he said in a tight voice, his eyes flickering to Emily, "Paige sent me." He may not agree with most of Chris' decisions, but if there _was _one thing that the two Halliwell brothers had in common, it was their temper. A temper they had inherited from their mother, and he had been around long enough to know better than to test Chris. Besides, he valued his life too much to threaten his existence by tempting Chris.

Paige narrowed her eyes at that, she didn't doubt that she had been the one to send the demon, but she didn't believe him when he said he wasn't there to start anything. Demons always had an alterative motive, something she had learned when she met Cole. "I don't trust him," she mutter to herself.

Chris almost smiled at that, "you never did," he admitted, muttering to himself, and luckily, no one heard him this time. He remembered this day slightly, this was the day that he learned to lighten up a bit more when it came to his family, but more than that, this was the day he met someone who had turned into one of the key people in his life.

Ian smiled innocently (something that they all knew was never a good thing, not when coming from a demon), "I'm only doing as ordered," Ian continued, unaware of the onlookers or how they were discussing how untrustworthy he seemed. Seeing Memory Chris roll his eyes, he frowned, "she asked me here to help you," he said, his eyes drifting to Memory Chris who arched an eyebrow. "Apparently your powers are getting out of control," he smirked, "and that's dangerous for all of us, and I'm here to help."

Emily narrowed her eyes at the demon that she had hated from the moment she had met him; he just wasn't trust worthy. He was just as shady as the demons she had worked alongside when she had been working with Wyatt, and that was what scared her. "Pity we can't use you for target practice," she muttered, thinking of how nice it would be to have all the witches line up and use their powers on him.

"You have a problem with me?" Ian demanded, holding out his hand, only to have it glow blue for a moment before an energy ball formed in his palm, causing Memory Chris to take a protective step in front of the psychic.

Emily wouldn't back down, or accept Memory Chris' chauvinistic act of chivalry either. Therefore, sidestepping him she crossed her arms, glaring hatefully at the demon who was only using the Resistance as a free ride. "So what if I do? You seriously think _you _are a match for me?"

"Emily," Memory Chris warned, bouncing a baby Peter on his hip when he started whimpering, and he couldn't blame the boy; even he could sense the tension between the two. And one thing for was that it wasn't sexual tension; Emily distrusted Ian as much as he hated her. "I'll work on my powers," Chris said simply, answering Ian as he continued to look at Peter who was playing with his teddy bear - one that resembled Wuevy, bringing a smile to his Memory Chris' face, "message delivered. You can leave."

Piper frowned at Chris' manners, not that she could blame him, Ian was getting on her last nerve too, and she didn't even know him personally, aside from that though, she couldn't help but frown at Chris' manners. She was a mother, she couldn't help it, manners was the next thing she was teaching Wyatt, right after she taught him the difference between good and evil and locked him away so no one could get at him. Chris' mother had to have taught him better manners than that, she hoped.

She needn't worry though; _she _had raised Chris better than that.

Ian squared his shoulders at that; he didn't like being dismissed so easily. "Chris," he stressed, causing Memory Chris to roll his eyes as he watched Emily make funny faces at the little boy; ignoring Ian. "Paige sent me down here to _teach _you how to control your powers." A smirk appeared on his face, "apparently you can't control them on your own."

Memory Chris arched an eyebrow as he glared at the demon. "And I said you were free to go, I can take care of that later. If you hadn't noticed, I'm a little busy at the moment," he said gesturing to Peter, causing the sisters to smile (it was nice to know that others were still Chris' priority, at least that hadn't change.) "So you can tell Paige I'll work on it later, and then you can go check on the status of the team, see if they're back yet."

"They aren't."

Worry crossed Memory Chris' face and he sighed, "If they're not back in five minutes, get a team together and go check on them." Seeing Ian's defiant look, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking," he said simply, "I'm not going to work on my powers now. Now go."

"But Paige told me to-"

"I'll help him with his powers," Emily said, shrugging as she said it. It made sense to her, she was part witch, more than that she had been taught in magic school so she understood their methods - she was a good candidate for helping Chris. "And you can go check on the others."

"Like hell I trust you with him!" Ian spat, "we all know why you're here, Wyatt really sent you in," he accused. "You're here to slowly turn Chris and the others against us; all I want to know is why you haven't gone back to him, telling him where the Resistance is."

"Because I would never do that to my family!"

"Chris isn't your family; neither are the others actually."

"Yes we are," Memory Chris said simply, "now do as I ask, and go check on the others," authority ringing in his voice, "and Emily will help me with my powers." Seeing Ian lock his jaw, Memory Chris flexed his hand, causing Ian to notice the electricity crackling. "I wont ask again." At once, Ian shimmered away, but not without sending Emily one more hate-filled look. "I'm sorry," Memory Chris said, catching the look. "You don't deserve that."

"Yes I do," Emily said as she reached over and took Peter from Chris, smiling happily at him as the two-year-old waved his little hands all over the place, causing the teddy bear to float around him and Emily in circles as the walked over to the side. "Peter," Emily scolded lightly, a motherly tone to her voice. "You know you're not supposed to use your powers like that!"

Paige smirked at that, imagining a little Phoebe doing the same thing if she had had her powers, "so Piper," she said lightly, draping her arm across Piper's shoulders. "I bet you're glad little Phoebe didn't have her powers as a child right now, aren't you?"

Piper nodded, wincing at the thought of how much hassle Phoebe could have been if she had had her levitation at that age - it would have been pure hell and chaos in the house. "Oh yeah," she answered, smirking when she saw Phoebe's offended look. "She was enough trouble without powers; I don't even want to know what she would have done with powers when we were younger. Especially not as teenagers."

Phoebe frowned at the thought of that - Prom sure as hell would have been interesting, that was all she could conclude. Shrugging it off, she smiled as she looked at the little boy as Emily laid him on the floor, resting him on a blanket as the teddy bear continued to float. "Chris," she asked softly, "Callie called herself Aunt Callie and you Uncle Chris," she stated simply, hating to believe that the little boy _really was _Chris' nephew. Then again, women had had children at a younger age than eighteen before, "whose child is he?"

Chris smiled at her question; it was actually a common mistake in the future, but Peter really wasn't his nephew; he would have _killed _Melinda if she had came to him pregnant (not really, he would have supported her _after _he had raged and ranted for a while.) "He isn't related to either of us actually, his mother went to school with us when we were younger," he said simply, a morbid expression taking over his face. "And Peter's father was killed by the Witch Hunters, so we tried, we _try_," he corrected, "to help as much as possible."

It was then that Memory Chris looked up and saw Emily standing in front of him, tapping her foot. Apparently, he had been lost in his thoughts again, and Emily was getting more frustrated by the minute. "You _can_ leave if you like, you know," he commented. "Just because we told Ian we would, doesn't mean we actually have too."

"No," Emily agreed, crossing her arms. "But it was _Paige _who wanted you to learn how to use your powers," she pointed out, smirking. "And you know as well as I do that a pissed Paige is not a good Paige. Besides, I don't want her to get angry with me, she threatens me daily," she winced, causing Paige to frown as she watched on. "Apparently she can ground me, despite my age."

Memory Chris arched an eyebrow, "but she isn't your mother."

"Apparently that detail doesn't matter."

"That sounds about right," Memory Chris sighed as he looked over at Peter, "you be a good boy, okay little man?" He asked, frowning when Peter looked at him with sad eyes, his teddy bear floating into his arms - breaking all of the onlookers' hearts. "Stay there and we can play later, okay?"

His questioned was met with Peter orbing out of the room, only to reappear in Memory Chris' arms, shaking his head. "Kwis," he complained in his cute two-year-old voice. "No go! Stay an pway wit me!"

Phoebe smiled, wishing even more that she had a child of her own. "Oh mg God, he's so _cute_!" She squealed, causing her family to roll their eyes, even Chris, who despite the fact he was sure his eardrum had been blown, was smiling. "I want one!"

"Well Phoebe," Paige began, "I'm sorry, but they don't exactly have them in stock at Buy & Sell these days, but I'm sure if you e-mail Stork Mail they may be able to help you."

Memory Chris sighed as he held onto Peter, heading back over to the blanket. "I would, Pete, you know that, there is _no one _I would rather spend time with," he said honestly. "But we can play later," he said as he ruffled Peter's hair, "we can't now because Emily wont let me."

Peter pouted as he looked at Emily with a saddened expression, only to levitate one of the one of Chris' demonology books and drop it on Emily's head, sending the psych to the floor with a thud.

"Peter that wasn't very nice," Memory Chris scolded, trying to hold in his laughter while keeping a straight face as he scolded the boy; but it wasn't working. Of all things, he had seen his life, Emily being knocked to the floor by a two year old, and seeing the psychic sprawled on the floor with a scowl marring her face, his laughter spilled over. "You know better than that."

Paige was gripping her stomach from laughter, this scene going in her official top ten favourite moments that were caused by potions or spells. "But you have to admit," she cackled. "That was one of the greatest things that have ever happened!"

"Chris," Emily said sternly, pulling herself to her feet as she walked over to Chris. "Can we at least work on them for a few minutes? If we _attempt _it and you can control it, even if it is only a little bit, then we can leave it alone for today. And I'll leave Paige to deal with your stubborn attitude," she mumbled, causing the onlookers to chuckle.

"Please don't," Paige pleaded, clasping her hands together as she began praying. She didn't care if this was a memory or not, if there was a God out there, then she wouldn't be forced to deal with Chris' attitude in the future, but she had been his teacher. She deflated like a balloon, which _sucked_. She would be sent to the nuthouse before she hit the age of fifty.

Memory Chris sighed as he allowed himself to be led to the middle of the room, and fort he first time in his life he didn't bother to object. It wasn't as if it would help, it would be completely pointless. Thought Emily wasn't family, the years she had spent with the Warren line had rubbed off on her, she was just as stubborn as the rest of them. After a few minutes, Emily let go of Memory Chris' hand and walked about five feet in front of him, then turned to face the younger witch.

"Okay Chrissie-boy," Emily started, her eyes glinting mischievously, causing the people from the past to worry about the safety of Memory Chris as Emily began circling around him. They didn't fear for his safety because they thought Emily would harm him, but because his powers were apparently out of control and that was dangerous to him, as well as Emily.

Watching as Emily circled him, studying him like a specimen in a jar; Memory Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. "Um Emily? Just out of curiosity," he began, Emily still circling him. "But were you a vulture in another life, by any chance?"

Leo rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms; he was getting fed up with Chris. Sure, he did feel a little guilty, they had never taken into account that it was possible for him to have someone in the future he cared about, not until they met Bianca. So seeing him in all of these family-like gatherings, it helped him understand why Chris wanted to save the future - save Wyatt, _his friend_. The Elder also felt guilty, it had been partially his fault that Mel had died, but he _had _orbed in when Chris had called out to him.

It wasn't _his _fault, or his future self's fault, they had been late. It shouldn't have been Leo to orb in anyway, Leo thought stubbornly, their father should have answered them, it wasn't Leo's fault their father was a dead-beat dad.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Paige frowned, thinking of all the times she had seen her white lighter go up against any demon, and to be honest, he had always had the same attitude. It was as if sarcasm was his shield, with it he was invincible. She sighed, or at least he _thought _he was invincible. "Chris, Were you _always _so damn cocky?"

Chris shrugged, thinking it over, and as far back as he could remember, he had always been like that. He couldn't help it; he had been adventurous as a child, but nowhere near as bad as Wyatt. "Um, yeah, I've always been like that." He smiled thoughtfully, as he looked at Paige out of the corner of his Jade eye. "I got it from my aunt," he said happily, happy that he had inherited one of Paige's traits. While he was reminiscing though, a glaze forming over his eyes as he began missing _his _Paige. "She's actually where I got my sarcasm from."

"Favourite aunt?"

Thinking it over, Chris smiled at all the times he had orbed over to his Aunt Paige's when his parents were arguing, and then there were all of the times she had been at his school functions. Looking at Paige, he nodded, "oh yeah," he answered, thankful he had gotten his Aunt Paige's sarcasm; it was a little piece of her he had gotten to take back to the past with him. Paige was his favourite Aunt, and _if _he was conceived this time around, there was no doubt in his mind that would be the same.

_If _he was conceived.

That was a pretty big if.

Emily frowned as she stopped in front of Memory Chris and looked him over; giving him a critical look, that Future Piper had given him when it was time for him to get his haircut. "Okay, Paige just said work on your powers," she mused, tiling her head. "And it's those pesky powers that you received from your father that are giving you trouble," seeing Memory Chris' face, she winced realising the mistake she had made. At no point were you to refer to Leo as Chris' father. According to Memory Chris, he had no father. "So," she began, clearing her throat after sending Memory Chris an apologetic look. "There is no reason to test those abilities _right _now," she said simply, "so before we attempt that I say we see if it is affecting your other powers."

Memory Chris arched an eyebrow, realising that his friend was no longer talking to him, instead she was talking through the systematic guide they had had at Magic School. "Um. Emily?" He asked, trying to interrupt her in her musings, but it appeared that the psychic was tuning him out. "Em?"

Piper frowned at the thought of what Emily had said, apparently, Chris had gotten some of his powers from his father, but she had thought his _mother _had been the witch, and his father the white lighter. Shaking her head, she pushed that thought from her head. It was unreasonable to believe that just because she and her mother had been the witches in each of their representative couple that the female white lighters of the future couldn't have children. It was possible for Chris to have gotten all of his Wicca powers from his father's side.

Still, if his mother was a white lighter, she was technically dead. Piper frowned at the thought of that, how was it possible for a dead woman to have a child? Technically, they couldn't age and their bodies didn't really change as a result, so how _could _they have children?

Piper decided to push that thought away though, she knew better y now than to question how and why things happened when magic was at play. Anything could happen in those situations, there was no need to stress herself out over it.

Emily finally came out of her thoughts and smiled at Memory Chris, "let's start with the easy stuff," she suggested, knowing that Chris could use this power without effort. "How about you orb," she said, pointing to the other end of the room, "over there." Memory Chris rolled his eyes upward before dissolving into a million little blue and white orbs, only to reappear at the location Emily had suggested. "Good job Chris," Emily said happily, "you get a star by your name!"

Memory Chris groaned, "Emily."

"Right sorry," Emily said sheepishly as a pinkish tint washed over her face, causing the people from the past to arch their eyebrows. Chris had been with Bianca so there was no chance he and Emily had feelings for each other; after all, it had seemed like Emily had had a sort of a crush on Wyatt. "No more perky-teacher talk, I promise. Although," she sneered, "I just it funny that you are terrified of those star charts. Your chart was always full."

"It was the professor."

"Oh," Emily said slowly as she nodded, that made sense. She had been a nice enough teacher, but she had been a little over-bearing. Okay, a lot over-bearing, but she had been sweet. "Moving on then, telekinesis."

Memory Chris arched an eyebrow and lazily waved his right hand, sending stray toy blocks at Emily, causing Emily to duck to avoid the flying items. Once she stood up, Emily crossed her arms in a no-nonsense matter, even though her eyes were smiling; something everyone caught onto. Sighing in exasperation, Emily looked over at Peter who was giggling like a maniac, "you think that was funny, do you?" She asked, shaking her head when the two-year-old continued laughing. "Okay then," she said looking back at Chris, "I think it's safe to say that works fine."

Memory Chris halfway managed to suppress a smile, something that seemed to be less and less common as the memories moved on. "I don't think so, Emily," he stated as he flexed his hand, causing the psychic to frown at him in surprise. "It's not working properly," looking up to meet her eyes, his smile came out into full view. "Any other day that would have hit you and you would have been vertical to the floor."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Chris' attitude, but knowing the future version of that Chris, it didn't surprise her that he was so cocky and sarcastic; something told her that those had been some of his traits since he was old enough to talk. Still, hearing the sarcastic tone in his voice, Phoebe chuckled. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that Chris was Paige's son - he sure as hell had her attitude.

Her eyes widened at that thought, but she quickly shook her head and pushed that thought away from her mind. There was no way that _Chris_ was _Paige's _son, sure there were similarities in them, but that as probably due to the fact they were so close in the future.

Chris _couldn't _be _family_.

Knowing that she had no more simply powers to test him on, Emily took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. Of all the powers she knew, this one scared her, especially when it went out of control because when Chris' powers were acting up, he reminded her of Wyatt. And that was scary. "Electrokinesis."

Memory Chris shook his head as the onlookers from the past frowned at him, "you know that one isn't fully developed yet," Memory Chris answered, knowing full well that that was why his Aunt Paige wanted him to work on it. Crossing his arms in the same matter as Emily though, he sighed. "I can't use it at will, it only works when I'm pissed off or when I feel threatened, which isn't going to happen when I'm the same room as _you_." Seeing Emily's look, Memory Chris shrugged, "I _know _I could take you _without _my powers."

Piper snorted at her unknown son's attitude as she rolled her eyes. "Chris," she began, a soft smile lighting up her face. "You _do _realise that she used to work for Wyatt, right?" She asked, it still paining her that her baby boy was responsible for so many lives being ruined. Seeing Chris nod though, frowning at her, she arched an eyebrow, "then why the hell are you trying to piss her off?"

Chris almost smiled at the thought that Piper was concerned about him, but he didn't allow that smile to show. On the inside, he was beaming, but on the outside, he simply shrugged because he knew that Emily would never harm him. Though she had been working for Wyatt, she had been family for years, and since she left Wyatt, she had been accepted back as a friend. Moreover, Chris considered her family just as much as he did the other members of his family.

Thinking over what her unofficial-baby brother had said, Emily nodded simply at looked at him. "Then get pissed off at me," she said, seeing the look that Memory Chris was sending her, she smiled. "Awe, come on, Chris," she said, "you need to _want _to hurt me," she said happily. "Come on!"

"Why would I _want_ to hurt you? I'm not mad at you!" Memory Chris stated simply as he rolled his eyes. He could see the gears in Emily's head turning and he knew that she was trying to think of a way to piss him off, so he decided to help her out on that front. "And the only reason that I'm _going _to get mad at you is because you are seriously getting on my nerves!"

"You're not mad at me?" Emily asked simply, grinning evilly. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I am the one that abandoned you, I joined Wyatt," the onlookers from the past winced at that one. "Do you even know what I used to do when I worked for him? I was the one that was responsible for hunting people down, finding them. But that isn't the rub, is it?" She asked, knowing that this was a low blow, and honestly, she felt terrible for doing it. "It's the fact that I left you for Wyatt, as if you were second best to me. That's really common for you though, isn't it?"

Leo frowned at that comment; surely, Chris hadn't been jealous of Wyatt as a child. He didn't like the half-witch, but he knew there was no way that Chris had even been that petty so what did Emily mean by Chris coming second to Wyatt in something? What had it been that had made Chris feel second best to Wyatt?

The answer was simple, Leo's affection.

Memory Chris' eyes flashed at the thought of his father, knowing full well that Leo was whom Emily was referring too. "Emily," he hissed dangerously, "you know that I forgave you a long time ago for joining Wyatt. It would be pretty hypocritical for me to hate you for it," he said simply, "because there have been times that I've considered joining him."

That statement took the onlookers from the past by surprise.

Memory Chris continued on talking, unaware that his family from the past was watching him as if it were a movie. "So will you please stop fishing, I'm not mad at you, I've _never _been mad at you for that." he sighed, "and the other thing doesn't matter anymore, at least not to me. So will you give it up, there is not way that I'm pissed at you for bringing up _that_."

"Well Chris," Emily began, arching an eyebrow. "You will be," she stated simply, edging towards Memory Chris, causing the people from the past to move forward slightly, even though they wouldn't be able to protect Chris if Emily was to try something. "Do you know why, Christopher? Because we are going to talk about your mother."

Memory Chris' resolve instantly disappeared and he looked like he was about to go into shock, something that caused Piper to frown. Surely, Chris' mother hadn't been terrible, and she hated to think about what would cause such a reaction out of Chris. She didn't know what she would think if _her _son got such a reaction for talking about her, so Piper looked at Chris to ask her question softly. "Mother-son problems?"

Chris shook his head, at what Piper was asking. No, he and his mother had never had any problems, well that a lie. When he had entered the teenage years, they had argued at some points, simply because Chris had been fed up with his mother trying to push her youngest son and ex-husband into a relationship. Love or the lack of never was one thing that divided them though, and he felt the need to let Piper know that. "No, we were close," he said simply, "Mom and I we-," his voice broke when he said mom, causing Piper to frown. "We, uh, I loved her.

"No!" Memory Chris shook his head back and forth, not caring if he was acting like a child. His mother was one topic he did not talk about, for the simple fact that it hurt to much. "No we're not," he hissed through clenched teeth as his hands formed into fists, his knuckles slowly turning white, something that Emily and the onlookers noticed. "We're not talking about that."

"It was your entirefault, Chrissie-boy," Emily sneered, her heart breaking on the inside for having to do this to Chris; she had seen how much his mother's death had changed him. It hadn't been for the better either, she continued. "If it wasn't for you, your mother wouldn't have died." Emily said simply, frowning when she saw the electricity spark up and begin dancing around Memory Chris' fists. "If it hadn't been for you being there, she would have seen that demon coming. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have had to protect you; she would still be alive if it wasn't for you."

As the onlookers from the past watched on, their hearts breaking, Memory Chris shook his head as he gripped his eyes shut; his expression the same as the future him that was watching. "Stop it," Memory Chris pleaded, "it wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was."

"No," Memory Chris whimpered.

It was in that sound alone that Chris had managed to break the hearts of the sisters from the past. Chris' mother had _died_, and while they could somewhat remember hearing that his mother had died, the knowledge was more painful for Piper than the others. Piper was a mother, too, and she couldn't imagine leaving her son, Wyatt. She would _never _abandon her son like that.

"You know it's true, Chris," Emily continued. "You _let _her die," she accused, "you could have healed her. You _should _have healed her, if your brother had been there, he would have." Emily said that, praying that even though Wyatt was evil, that the inferiority complex was still there, as Chris had said many times, not everyone can be Twice Blessed or the next King comment interested the onlookers from the past though, they had never heard mention of Chris having a brother before. They were drawn back into the memory though when Emily took the final plunge, "your father was right," she barked. "If it wasn't for you, your mother would mother would have lived and _he _wouldn't have lost your _brother_! You should have healed her."

"I can't heal!" Memory Chris roared, "That bastard has no right to talk! _He _should have come when I called him, Memory Chris retorted angrily, all but screaming as he waved his arm violently to the right, sending a bolt of lightening at Emily, hitting her square in the shoulder. "I did all I could, it's not my fault that he couldn't answer his _son _to save his supposed _love of his life_."

Emily flew back from the force of impact and straight into a wall, successfully hitting her head on the grey-coloured wall. Damn, she thought as she rubbed the back of her head, that boy could pack a punch when he was pissed. Thinking that, her eyes flew open as she frowned, her eyes searching for Chris. She had pushed him to far, damn it, she couldn't help it, she was a pusher. She always pushed people to do their best, but something told her that she had pushed Chris too far. Especially now, seeing him glare at her with white eyes - she should have used a different example.

Leo frowned at the memory, "your mother died?" He asked, looking at Chris, he knew he had heard it mentioned briefly in another memory, but he hadn't known that people had blamed Chris; that Chris' father blamed him. Being a father, Leo felt inclined to believe Chris' father, not wanting to believe that any father would just place blame on their child, but seeing the way Chris nodded numbly with his eyes still fixated on the memory, Leo felt his heart drop. It appeared that Chris had been right; he _did _have a dead-beat dad. "But," he paused, not knowing how to ask his question. "Why did you father blame _you _for her death?"

Chris avoided Leo's eyes, resisting the urge to spin around, glare hatefully at the man, and ask _him _why the hell his father blamed him. After all, they were the same people; at least they would be, so Leo should know better than he did. It took _all _of his self-control to keep him from exposing his identity. "I couldn't heal her."

Leo's frown deepened, he couldn't imagine blaming Wyatt for the death of Piper, so how could some other father blame his own son? Whether or not Chris could heal should not have been an issue, Leo would _never _blame Wyatt for Piper's death. Especially if his son couldn't heal, that wouldn't be _his _fault. "But it's not your fault you can't heal," he said simply, frowning when he heard Chris scoff at what he had said. "So why did he blame _you_?"

Having enough of his would-be dead-beat dad, Chris turned around and glared hatefully at Leo, and if looks could kill (and Leo could actually die) then the Elder would have been in his grave, six feet under. "I don't know," Chris hissed dangerously, anger dancing behind the Jade green of his eyes. "I've asked myself that _every _damn day."

Nevertheless, Chris had never been able to understand why his father had such repugnance for him. As far as Chris knew, he had never done anything to Leo; he had only been the topic of many of the arguments in the future. Those had been Leo's fault, they had been about his treatment of Chris, and so that wasn't why his father hated him.

Seeing Memory Chris fall to the floor, Emily walked over to him, wincing when she saw how he wan now gripping his head. Crouching down in front of him, Emily smiled sadly, "we all know it wasn't your fault, Peanut," she said gently, "your father lost her too," she sighed. "But he just didn't realise how hard it was on you or Mel, he wasn't around so he didn't see it, but you didn't lose just your mom, you lost your brother as a result."

Paige frowned at the thought of that, thinking about how _angry _Piper had been when she had met her. Piper had been grieving over the lost of Prue, and she could vividly remember Phoebe telling her that Piper wasn't being herself, and she begged that was what Emily was referring too. That Chris had not lost anyone else; instead, he had simply lost his brother in the metaphorical sense. "What does she mean by that?" She asked, and to the others it sounded as though she was confused, but in reality, she was afraid of the answer. "Did your brother die along with your mother or…?"

Hearing his aunt trail off, Chris sighed, thankful that no names had been dropped, at least not his brother's. "No, he didn't die with our mother," he said stiffly, feeling as though he was lying, because on some level they had. Wyatt had just been so _angry _after his mother had died that he had spiralled out of control and never came back. "He acted out after she died, he was grieving," Chris said, shrugging, keeping himself from saying that Wyatt had used that time to gather followers for his new reign. "He spiralled out of control, and then we lost him a year later," he said softly, thinking back to that memory in Magic School when Wyatt had showed everyone just how far he had fallen. "Our mom was killed by demons, and he went after them."

Phoebe nodded, knowing that some people were unable to let go. She hadn't been able to let go when Prue died, she had wanted Shax to pay for taking Prue from her, and as a result she had went out with Cole to save Paige, for the simple fact that she couldn't lose an innocent to Shax; not after he killed Prue. "He wanted revenge." She said, speaking from experience. She remembered that she, but especially Piper, was never the same once Prue died. All she had wanted was to kill Shax, to prevent him from ruining any other families. The only good thing that came from Prue's death was the fact that they had found their other sister, Paige.

Phoebe just wished that Paige had had the chance to grow up with them, as she should have. Phoebe arched an eyebrow, it seemed as though her reasons for hating the Elders were growing, and taking Leo and keeping Paige from them were two, not to mention the other little things.

Chris nodded, knowing that his Aunt was reflecting on her own experiences with grief. "Yeah," he said quietly, "and it corrupted him, until he_ died_." If they were listening carefully, they would have noticed how he put emphasis on _'died'_ because his brother didn't die, at least not permanently. As he had said before, Wyatt was still in there somewhere, Chris was sure of it. Wyatt's heart wasn't dead, it was just cold from years of disuse, but he was still in there; buried, slowly being suffocated by greed and power.

Reaching over, Emily placed a hand on Memory Chris' shoulder, smiling sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Chris," she said softly, "I shouldn't have brought that up," she admitted, "but I think that's enough for one day, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Memory Chris nodded, "actually I think that was enough for a lifetime, can you tell Paige I'm going back to my room?" He asked, looking up at Emily, who was happy to see that his eyes were back to their normal colour. "Oh and Em," he began as he pulled himself to his feet, "my _father_," he spat, "comes by today like he was suppose to, can you tell him he can-"

"You don't want to see him, and if he doesn't like it, he can kiss your ass," Emily interrupted as she gave Chris a sloppy salute. "Yes sir got it, Sir. If he even _tries _to go near you I will kick his ass myself," Emily finished smiling, causing both of the Chrises to smile, because they knew Emily would kick Leo's ass. Emily wouldn't care about the consequences for kicking an Elder's ass, she would do it gladly and her conscience would be clear. For a brief second thought, her face softened. "But you know Chris, he really is trying."

"Well he's twenty years too late," Memory Chris said simply, his eyes narrowing. "He had _plenty _of chances to try; one of them being when my mother died, and the other being when he failed to answer my call, _again_, when Mel died," he said heatedly, "it doesn't matter anymore."

With that, the younger Halliwell brother dissolved into millions of blue and white orbs, causing Emily t sigh. "If it didn't matter anymore you wouldn't get that wound up," she noted as she walked over and picked up Peter who giggled when the psychic picked him up. "So Kiddo, who's breaking this to Paige?" She asked, sighing when Peter just stared at him blankly, "why did I _know _it was going to be me? It _should _be _you_, you know! Paige _loves _you, you have that whole cute factor thing working for you, you don't know it yet, but you have everyone here in the palm of your hands."

Peter finally giggled at Emily, clapping his hands together happily while his full-dimpled smile lit up his face. "Aunt M swilly!"

"Yeah I know," Emily answered, unknowingly stopping right in front of Chris as he watched the memory, only to walk on and continue on with life as she was meant to while the onlookers were whisked away to another memory.

**Author's Note : **I know, this was really long. In all honesty, I had no idea this chapter was going to be this long, but I guess when you spend thirteen pages just on how Chris was dealing with seeing Melinda's death and how the others were helping him through it, it was bond to be a long chapter. Still, it was twenty-nine pages _typed _up. That's scary, I don't think the next one will be as long, but who knows. So, tell me if you liked this chapter, or if it was too long and you prefer when the chapters are a little shorter. **Please review.**


	9. From Salem’s Ashes

**Author****'****s Note : **So, someone made a comment a few chapters ago that all of these memories, though random, they are really important at the same time because they are memories that made Chris the man he is today - which is what I was going for. So when that comment was made, it made my day, really, I was pumped that someone got what I was doing (others probably did too, but someone brought it up!) So, they are going to keep coming, I think there are two or three more, including this one, that include memories, then it gets into the fun drama. Finding out who is after Wyatt, haha, and not to mention that Leo and the sisters will learn that Chris is their son/nephew, so that has to be dealt with. Ah, the drama never ends. Not to mention someone else may be dropping in. ;)

**PS : **the whole quote that Chris had in a speil about, "…you can say I was selfish by helping out the people who refused to bend over and kiss his Twice Blessed ass, hell, and I will let you call me a bad brother…" no, they _don't _know that Chris is related to them. His was just ranting, and like most Halliwells, he let out something he didn't mean too, but the people from the past never caught onto the meaning. They simply think he meant he had been a bad brother to Melinda; I mean, he _was _running a Resistance and helping her fight. Don't worry though, that is going to come back and bite them in the ass. They _will _learn who Chris is, I swear.

* * *

Chapter Nine : From Salem's Ashes

The moment the onlookers had the onlookers appeared in the memory, they knew that this one was not going to be a good one (not that there had been many of those.) What they had orbed in to see, it was the aftermath of a battle, it was all you could call it, and from all of the damage that had been done, you could easily tell that the Witch Hunters had struck again. All over the ground there were bodies dumped, some were dead while others were injured, but no matter their physical condition, it was easy to see they were all broken inside.

The war had finally destroyed the moral of all the people.

"Chris!"

The onlookers frowned when they heard Callie's voice shout out to them, something that caused them all to perk up, especially when a twenty year old looking Memory Chris orbed in front of them, a frown on his face as he looked around, looking for his cousin. Seeing the fear on his face, the onlookers from the past swallowed as they waited for the voice to drift its way through the air again, giving them some sign she was all right.

The sisters could not deal with any more death, even Leo was being disheartened for watching the deaths.

Not to mention what the memories were doing to Chris.

Though they were learning more about the young white lighter, there were some things they were learning that they _never _would have wanted to know, that was what made them regret this. Sure, they had learned the truth about Wyatt and while it pained them all to know that Chris had been indeed telling the truth, they were glad to know the truth once and for all.

It was the other things they were learning that made them wish that the memories would stop. Not only for their sakes, but also for Chris'. Watching the memories though it was easy to see how he had changed over the years. Looking at the Chris they knew now, it was clear that he had dealt with all of this pain on some level. Now though, they were in danger of Chris having a relapse because of them. Seeing how shaken up their white lighter had been seeing the death of his sister showed the sisters that he wasn't ready for all of this, no doubt it was causing pain to resurface, only to embed itself deep into his heart.

"Callie," Memory Chris whispered in his fear, his eyes jumping from surface to surface frantically as he looked around, afraid that he would miss Callie and then she would be gone. That was when the onlookers from the past tensed, they could easily remember in the last memory that Memory Chris had _ordered _Callie to call out to him if she needed help, and while this _was _a different memory, knowing Chris the rule had stuck. "Callie can you hear me?" He called out in a tone that suggested that he was on the bridge of having a full-scale panic attack.

"Chris, was she okay?" Piper asked nervously, only to frown when she saw Memory Chris' eyes widened in recognition as he jogged away, apparently chasing something and she was not going wait around to find out what it was. Therefore, it was then that she and her sisters took off after Memory Chris who was jogging around all of the people, unaware that the three sisters from the past running to keep up with him, a reluctant Leo following, while Chris just took his time. There was no need of him running, he had _lived _all of this.

The onlookers froze when they saw whom Memory Chris had jogged up to, it was the little boy from the memory at magic School, Henry they believed his name was. Though he was no more than sixteen in this current time, it was safe to say that he was no longer the little boy anymore, his height making him tower over all of them, making him reach _at least _six foot. In form though, he was nowhere near as lanky as Chris, no offence to the white lighter, but Henry looked like he could be a candidate to a Brute demon if it wasn't for his trusting light, grey-green eyes and mousy, light brown hair.

"Chris," Henry sighed in relief upon seeing his older cousin, knowing that sooner or later a fight was going to break out and they would need all of the Resistance members they could get in order to stop them. Not to mention all of the injured people needed looking after, and sadly, those numbers were high. "Wait," he said, his brow creasing into a look of pure confusion that Phoebe _swore _she recognised, but it was forgotten when Henry continued speaking. "How did you even know about this?" He questioned, knowing that Chris had been at the Stronghold, not being anywhere near this battle. "How did you find out?"

"Callie called out to me," Memory Chris answered simply, frowning when he saw the look of pure anguish on Henry Jr's face as he swore silently, his eyes now searching the nearby area for his younger sister. "I take it you didn't know she was here," Memory Chris said slowly, the sisters chuckling when they saw his sheepish expression. "So, you didn't hear that from me when she wants to know who told you, okay? Henry?"

"She wasn't supposed to be here," Henry said simply as his eyes searched for his sister. He did not care why she was here at the moment, all he cared about was finding her and making sure she was safe. He could bitch at her later for disobeying him, preferably with his mother there to add her two cents worth. "I swear to God if she's injured I'll kill her myself."

"Henry-"

Henry's head snapped back to Memory Chris, a disapproving frown on his face as he narrowed his eyes at his cousin. Though the onlookers from the past were clueless, it seemed as though a message had been sent between the two with that simple look because Memory Chris backed down, simply because he had been the same with Melinda. "You were the same way with Mel, Chris," Henry stated, hating himself for bringing up his deceased cousin when he saw Memory Chris flinch.

Paige arched an eyebrow at that, wondering for a brief second whether or not Henry was Callie's brother or not. The two didn't have many facial features in common, actually, there was no similarities in appearance at all; they had different complexions, different hair colour, even the eyes were completely different. Henry had grey eyes that held shades of green while Callie had dark brown eyes, although Paige nodded as she thought it over. It was possible that one child had looked like their mother, while another looked like their father, seeing Henry smile at something Chris said, though, a light bulb went on in Paige's head.

"Are they brother and sister?" Phoebe asked simply, wondering why they had never heard any piece of information before that suggested such a thing, after all, the two had been in the same memory before. Now that she thought it over though, it made sense. She could vividly remember the two being affectionate with each other at the Stronghold in one memory, but that did not mean anything. They could just be close like Chris and Emily were. "Chris?"

"They are," Paige said simply, knowing full-well that her sisters were looking at her as though she was completely crazy (something that wasn't new) and Chris, as well as Leo, were probably right along there with them, but something in Paige made her _know _they were siblings. "They have the same smile," she said simply, "they have the same laugh lines," she said gesturing to the laugh lines on Henry's face. "There and there."

Chris smiled at his aunt, she was right. Though Callie and Ana had been the twins, the one thing that separated them in appearance (other than their attire style) Ana had inherited her father's smile, while Henry Jr and Callie had inherited their mother's, something Paige hadn't noted from what he could tell. "You picked up on that?"

Paige nodded, beaming at the knowledge that she had been right. "Yeah," she declared now that she knew she was right, "when I seen Callie for the first time I thought there was something familiar about her smile, but when I thought about it," she explained, Leo and her sisters still looking as if they were ready to place her in a mental facility. "I realised I saw _that smile _on Henry, at Magic School."

Not to mention everyday on your own face, Chris thought simply as he looked back at the memory a small smile on his face as he kept that knowledge to himself. Though they were here to learn about the future (something that _still _irked Chris) there were some things that they did not need to know about, and for Paige, it was her future children. Something told him that his youngest Aunt wasn't ready to know she would be the mother of three children, and why would he want to take away that surprise?

Memory Chris sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, something that the people from the past now recognised as a sign that he was frustrated, which he was. Letting out a jagged breath, Memory Chris looked a Henry, a frown marring his features once again. "Have you seen, Callie?" He asked, "And what about Paige, isn't she here somewhere?"

Chris paled when he heard his past self ask that, but he was thankful that he hadn't said Aunt Paige, that would have been a tough one to explain. Thankfully around the ears of the Resistance members, they hadn't always referred to themselves as Halliwells or said each other was family, and while all members knew that the leaders were made up of Halliwells (last name or no) they weren't liked to be reminded of the fact. Since Wyatt had gone all Anakin Skywalker on the world, well it was safe to say that the magical community weren't so trusting of the family anymore. Now though, Chris was felt his heart slowly inch up his throat. He _prayed _to _every _deity that existed that Henry did not call Paige his mother.

"Yeah," Henry answered simply, unaware that an older version of his cousin was watching on, trying desperately to think of an excuse in case, he was to call his mother by such a title. Thankfully, he did not. "She's around somewhere," the half-mortal said simply as he looked around, almost as if he was expecting his mother to pop-out from somewhere. "She's one of the ones out healing people," he paused as he looked at Chris. "You think Callie is with her?"

"She could be," Memory Chris mused, and it was very possible that Callie was with her mother, but he wasn't going to accept that until he found her himself. "But I would feel _a lot _better if I knew it for sure," he stated as he and Henry nodded in mutual agreement, both of them walking in separate directions. "Callie!" Memory Chris yelled out, his eyes searching for the brunette as he wondered where she was. What on earth had possessed him to allow Callie to head out with the teams he would _never _know, she was thirteen for heaven's sakes, but she had made the argument that she could be useful when it came to tending to the hurt. That much was true, but she _knew _better than this, she was not to be out unless someone else (that they trusted) was with her. Not getting a response from her though, Memory Chris continued to look frantically for his cousin. "Callie Vanessa!"

As they all followed Memory Chris around as he walked passed all of the people, Phoebe began quivering as she seen all of the bodies of the dead, and the injured (who in her opinion were pretty much dead unless they were healed in time.) This was not right, these people should not have been killed for who they were, more than that they should never have been in danger for being who they were. Her stomach dropped even further (if that was possible) when she saw the body of a little boy. One that was not much older than her own sweet nephew, what disheartened her was where she saw the boy. He was thrown carelessly among the pile of dead bodies. "Oh God," she whispered, tears springing into her eyes as she looked at him, his face showing nothing but fear. "This isn't right."

Seeing that Piper was headed to her sister, Leo met her eyes and shook her head and headed to the middle Charmed One, draping an arm across her shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Phoebe," he promised the sight affecting him as much, he had a son that boy's age. "It's going to be alright."

Phoebe gave a bitter laugh as she wiped her eyes, "alright, Leo, are you friggin' kidding me?" She asked incredulously, "how the hell is _this ever _going to be alright or okay?" She demanded as she looked at the man who was once considered the brother she had never had, "they are being killed because they're witches, and no other reason! Because there is _no way _that the little boy right there did anything to deserve this, he's a baby for heaven's sake!" Hearing Memory Chris' frantic shouts for Callie, Phoebe felt another ripple of fear go through her. "Leo, _nothing _will ever make this okay, none of these people deserved this. They're … they're innocent!"

"I know," Leo said gently as he pulled Phoebe into a slight hug, his eyes meeting Piper's determined brown ones, and he knew what she was thinking so he nodded. He agreed with Piper, this _wasn't _right and they were going to do everything in their powers to make sure it didn't happen. "Hey, remember what you said before. This isn't going to happen, we wont let it."

Seeing Phoebe pull away from Leo, Paige nodded to herself in an attempt to convince herself this wouldn't happen, because it wouldn't. Even if she had to fight from the grave, she would ensure that this did not happen, but thinking over what she knew of Chris, he began shaking as Chris' words played in her head.

"_You guys are close," Phoebe had observed. "What are they like?"_

"_Were. I wasn't kidding when I said I barely got to know mine," had been Chris' response. _

Piper was thinking back along the same lines as her sisters, praying to God that Callie was all right; that Chris hadn't lost anyone else he had clearly cared about; someone he thought of as family. Sure, Callie wasn't Chris' family by blood (at least not to her knowledge) but with the how close they were and with people being killed off left, right and center, she didn't doubt that there were family units that had been formed in the Resistance walls. Unbreakable bonds. Still, in one of the first conversations, she had had with the young man he had told her that families barely existed in his time, and seeing Mel die; she now knew what he meant. Families barely existed because of her son, because of her ability to raise her son on the right back; Wyatt had been the cause of families being ripped apart.

She remembered that day she had asked Chris if he thought it was her fault that families didn't exist, and for a moment she had seen the sheer pain in his Jade orbs as he paused, thinking of an answer. Apparently, that question had caught him off guard, but it had only taken him a moment to heave a sigh and look into her eyes, telling her he just wanted her to get it right this time. Only now did she realise that he had not answered her question, but she did not blame him. Chris had been friends with Wyat so he knew her temper. The poor boy had probably been afraid he would be blown up.

She had been though; indirectly she had been the cause of Wyatt going out of control. For some reason she hadn't been able to save her son the first time, so she had hit the nail on the head. Chris _did _think that it was her fault, but he had respected her enough not to say so. He had wanted to save her pain, and all she had ever done was threaten, mistreat and ignore the boy's warnings.

That was what he was, he was a mere boy; some mother's _son_. A boy that was a few years younger than Wyatt, meaning that he wasn't even _born _yet in her time, but due to be conceived in a matter of months. That Chris though would have a better life, she swore he would, she would make sure of it. She didn't know how much she could do to make sure _this _Chris forgave her, but she would do everything in her powers to ensure he had the life he deserved. They all owed him that much.

Little did the sisters know Chris did not blame any of this on them. Sure, did he believe that they should have watched Wyatt more carefully; making sure his mind was in the right place, not just worrying about his powers. He held no blame to his mother and Aunts though; Piper and Phoebe had been dead while Paige had just returned to them, only returning when Wyatt had gotten sneaky. No one had seen it coming.

His only concern at the moment was someone calling Callie or Henry by their last name; he knew she had lived through it. If someone were to say Matthews though, he was screwed. Sure, it was possible that someone with the last name Matthews wasn't related to Paige, but he knew as soon as they heard the name that they would see the connection; especially to Callie and Ana (replicas of their mother), and they already _knew _Henry was their brother.

Oh great, someone in the after life really did hate him and Chris was willing to bet it was Grams.

The woman always had hated men.

"Chris!" A voice suddenly rang out, bringing all of the onlookers as they looked up, recognizing the voice instantly; it was Callie. Apparently Henry had heard the voice too because as soon as he heard it he had turned around and made his way towards Memory Chris, only to head to make his way to his sister once he met up with his cousin. Seeing the teenager kneeling beside a body though, they all froze as the memory played on, the two men from the Warren line running to Callie's side. "Henry," Callie said in surprise as she left the woman's side (a woman the women from the past didn't recognize) and hugged her brother, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Henry Jr assured as he held onto his sister, thankful to every God out there that she fine, and silently thanking his deceased family for watching over her. "It's okay, you're alright," he whispered, holding her head to his chest, his fingers funning through her hair. "You know better than leaving without one of us," Callie let out a strangled sob, causing Henry to sooth her. "Ssh, you're alright."

"You are okay," Memory Chris stated as Callie pulled away from Henry, only to have her brother and cousin check her over more thoroughly. Not seeing any though, Memory Chris met her eyes and she nodded, "right?"

"I'm fine," Callie assured, and that was when her eyes widened, realisation filling them as she looked to the woman that no one recognized because her hair was in her face as she was covered in blood. "But she's not," she said, gesturing to the young woman. Looking closely, the people from the past could see now that the woman had a darker complexion and dark, raven hair but her face was out of view. From her ragged breaths though, it was easy to tell that she was in pain. "She needs help."

Memory Chris nodded, looking at Henry Jr before holding out his hand to stop his cousin, causing the onlookers from the past to frown; confused as to why Chris wouldn't allow someone to heal the woman who was obviously in pain. "Stop," he insisted, sensing Henry's confusion as he took in her leather outfit and saw the tattoo on her arm, Memory Chris frowned. "She's one of Wyatt's demons."

"So, Chris?" Callie insisted, her eyes narrowing as she arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She only prayed she could convince her cousin to save the woman before she faded away; fore she _knew _it would later weigh on Chris' conscience, but more than that, "she saved my _life_, Chris." Hearing that, Memory Chris looked up and looked Callie dead in the eyes, "she's _good_; you should know that not all of Wyatt's people are bad."

Thinking that through, Emily was the first one to pop into Memory Chris' head, so he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded, "okay," he whispered as he looked down at the iron that was impaled through the woman's abdomen. "Okay," he repeated, nodding to Henry, if the woman had saved Callie's life, it was enough reason for Chris to want to save her. "We need to get that out of her," he said simply as he looked at Henry, wincing at the thought of the pain that the woman must be going through. "Paige is here," he stated, nodding at Henry. "We're going to need her help to heal her, go get her and bring her back here."

Henry Jr nodded and immediately closed his eyes, sensing for his mother and then orbed to where he had found her. Disappearing in a column of blue and white orbs, Henry orbed to the other end of the complex where he could slightly see his mother slowly making her way around healing the injured people.

Seeing Henry disappear, Memory Chris frowned and then looked down at the young woman and smiled warmly at her, feeling the need to comfort her. "You're going to be okay," he promised, he vowed he would not lose this one. He had lost too many people, but he was not going to lose this innocent. Seeing that the woman could only nod and take a pained breath, he felt the need to keep the conversation going. If only to keep her conscious. "I'm, Chris."

The woman nodded, for some reason believing Chris when he said that he said she would be okay, something that was an odd concept for her. She didn't trust many people, for the simple reason it made loose ends and made her more prone to betrayal. Something about Chris made her trust him though, so she nodded once again and panted a reply. "Bianca."

That made the people from the past pause for a moment upon hearing the name it was Bianca. Looking at the woman, they could now see pass the raven hair, envisioning the woman with highlighted chestnut hair. Of all the meetings they had imagined, they had never imagined Chris meeting his future fiancée in such a way. They had to admit though, not many men could say that they had met their future love in such a way, not even Phoebe's meeting with Cole could compare.

The half witch and the young Phoenix sure had had a unique meeting, almost as unique as their relationship.

An angel and a demon.

"Talk about getting on with your life," Paige commented as she arched an eyebrow, remembering how both Callie and Emily had tried to convince Chris in the last memory to move on with his life; find something that made him happy. Sure, things had ended for Bianca and Chris on a sour note, but they had been _engaged_, so clearly they had to have been happy at some point in time. "Looks like Emily has some sort of sixth sense or something," she stated, "I swear she could see the future and _knew _that this was going to happen or something."

Chris smirked, knowing that his youngest Aunt didn't mean anything by it, that she was simply making an observation. Paige couldn't have been more on the dot though, Chris realised as he shook his head. In reality, Emily _was _a psychic with the ability to see into the future, but with people changing their mind so often, nothing ever stayed definite, something that angered Emily to no end. If it was not for that, she _swore _she would have been able to stop Wyatt, but whether she meant to or not, Paige had once again managed to hit it right on. Thinking it over though, Chris had never thought it was possible the Emily had known that he was going to meet someone, he shook his head. Knowing her though, she had known. "Something like that," he agreed.

"One thing it for sure though," Phoebe stated as she smiled, shaking her head when she saw Memory Chris kneel down by Bianca and hold her hand. Actually, if it was not for the iron pole in Bianca's stomach, this could have been seen as a cute, if not romantic, meeting between two future lovers. "This is one meeting I _never _imagined for the two of you," she said simply, and honestly, she had put a lot of thought into their meeting back when Chris had been dragged to the future. Chris had seemed as surprised by Bianca's appearance, but more so by her _attitude_ and now Phoebe understood. Looking at the Phoenix Phoebe could now tell that his wasn't the same woman they had had the pleasure of meeting. The one in front of them surely had had a hard life, but there wasn't as much pain or heartache in eyes. There was one conclusion; something had happened when Chris had left the future; coming back to him.

Damn, would the guilt _ever _stop?

"Yeah," Chris said as he smiled, his eyes filling with happy tears at the sight of _his _Bianca, the one who had been good, not the cold-hearted assassin that Wyatt had morphed her into once Chris had left. Something Chris did not want to think about, he did not want to know what his brother had done to his would-have-been-sister-in-law. "There were some people that weren't all that happy with me though," he stated, his nose crinkling at the thought of those people. Seeing Phoebe's confusion though, he sighed, "I saved a _demon_."

It was then that Future Paige appeared at Memory Chris' side with Henry and two other men in two, one of them being Ian, the half-demon from the last memory. Seeing him again though, the onlookers all sighed while Paige rolled her eyes, not a doubt in her mind that Ian had been one of the ones not to pleased with Chris for saving a demon. "So," Future Paige began, "what do we have here?" Seeing Bianca with the iron pole going through her stomach, "Ouch." She winced and in true Paige fashion let out an inappropriate, sarcastic remark. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Paige," Memory Chris warned as he shook his head at his Aunt, silently letting her know that this was not the time for her to let her comments go. Sighing, he looked back at Bianca and smiled sympathetically at Bianca, only to roll his eyes. "Sorry," he said as he readjusted his grip on Bianca's hand. "She means well."

"Sorry," Future Paige apologized as she knelt down beside Bianca, noting how her nephew was still holding her hand, something that caused her to smirk. Sure, she was getting up there in age (even though she had died and no longer aged something she found cool in a sad kind of way); she had _never _seen Chris look at someone with those eyes. Especially not in years, not since pain had became one of the only constants in his life. Therefore, unaware her past self was smirking along with her, Future Paige inspected Bianca's wound.

Readjusting their hands once again had been a mistake on Memory Chris' part though, since the other man who had accompanied Ian backed away and frowned once Bianca's tattoo had come into view. "She's a _demon_," he hissed disgust in every syllable as he shook his head. "Never mind saving her, we should just kill her and be rid of her. One less demon, the better for us."

Ian, being the hypocrite he was, nodding his head in agreement as he met Memory Chris' eyes once he not that a deep growl was emitting itself from the half-witch's throat. "She is already dead, Chris," he said simply as he narrowed his eyes, matching Callie's glare. "We should just leave her here to suffer, consider it her punishment for being what she is." He smirked evilly, "if not, she'll only cause us more trouble in the future. You know that Chris, they can't be trusted."

"Is that your way of saying we can't trust you?" Henry Jr asked bitterly.

"And who are you to decide who deserves to live and who dies?" Memory Chris demanded at the same time as he let go of Bianca's hand so he could glare at the demon properly. "You don't get to decide these things, we don't operate like that. You want to kill mercilessly, join the Rogue demons."

"Chris you can't be serious-"

"Yes I am, Ian." Memory Chris said simply, a note of finality in his voice as he raised his eyebrows at the demon while he crossed his arm, a determined Callie and Henry standing proudly behind him. "Besides," Memory Chris began, his eyes narrowing into slits as he looked at Ian, someone who was really starting to get on his nerves. First, it had been his hatred for Emily and now his willingness to condemn an innocent woman to death, "if I remember correctly, you're part demon. I don't see anyone around here saying we should kill _you_."

"Give me the okay and I'll say it," Henry muttered as he crossed his own arms, emphasising his own muscles as he dared the demon to argue with him, because it was true. If someone ever gave him it was the okay that it was okay for him to kick Ian's ass or vanquish him (he would be happy with either) he would take it. Ian had been a thorn in their sides for too long, to the point that he had reduced Henry's unofficial baby sister to tears, okay; it was granted that Emily was older than he was, but that did not stop Henry from feeling like the older one in the equation. She was family he would kill for family.

Ian gave Henry a bitter look before he looked back at Memory Chris, but he didn't say anything and kept his mouth shut. What Chris had said was true, he only prayed that this did not come back to bite them in the ass (but on some level he knew it would.) Somewhere down the road, they would regret saving the demon, he knew it, but he continued to bite his tongue. He _really _wasn't in the mood to deal with the Warren line today, besides he _knew _Henry was waiting for an excuse to kick his ass. Another key point was the fact that _Chris _was the leader, not him, so he could not really disobey him no matter how mush he wanted too (and he really wanted to.) He did not like the idea of saving Bianca, she was a demon, as he was, but she was worst. She was one of _Wyatt's _demons; she was disgusting in his eyes as Emily Simms was.

Sensing that the tension could be cut with a knife, Future Paige sighed and looked to her son, hating for having to rely on using his powers to help people out. "Henry, I'm going to need you to be ready to help me heal her," she looked at Bianca with sympathy. "Otherwise I wont be able to, after all, she _is _part demon." She looked at Bianca and frowned, "but no matter who helps, you are unfortunately going to feel this, Honey."

"Unfortunate my ass," Ian muttered.

Memory Chris sent the half-demon a final dirty look before taking his previous spot at Bianca's side, a frown on his face as he slowly turned her on her side; careful not to cause her more pain than necessary. That alone made the sisters smile at Chris' compassion for a stranger, while Leo rolled his eyes when Phoebe once again got the familiar dreamy look in her eyes. "Sorry about this," Memory Chris admitted as he braced himself and gripped the bar. "You ready?"

Bianca nodded.

Memory Chris then sighed, making sure he had a firm grip on the iron bar before nodding at Bianca. It was then that he yanked on the pole, pulling it out as quickly as possible, only to wince when he heard Bianca scream out in pain (not that he blamed her.) As expected though, Bianca's wound began bleeding the moment (Young) Chris sighed and made sure he had a firm grip on the bar the pulled it out as quickly as possible. As he pulled the bar out, he winced as he heard Bianca scream out in pain, as the wound started to bleed again.

Future Paige quickly placed her hands on the wound and applied pressure, wincing when the warm, crimson liquid seeped through her fingers. "Okay now," she said as she called out to her son, rolling her eyes when Henry did not move from where he was, glaring at Ian. "Henry Sam-" she did not have to finish saying his name because the moment his first name left his mother's mouth, Henry had placed his hands over his mothers, and the onlookers watched as the two pairs of hands began to glow. Seeing the wound patch up, Future Paige smiled softly at Bianca as Chris helped her to her feet, "now you're healed," she said simply, wincing when Bianca sucked in a breath. "Sadly it will still be tender for a few days because you _are _part demon," she said sympathetically. "However you're safe from any physical damage, just don't exert yourself and you'll be fine."

"Meaning Chris has to keep his hands to himself," Callie muttered, causing the onlookers from the past to chuckle while Chris blushed at his cousin's comment, his attraction to Bianca had not been _that _obvious. The tone Callie had muttered in though said differently, it was almost as if Callie could see the lust in his eyes, something that made Chris' skin crawl. That was _one thing _he didn't want his cousin to know. "Meaning she's doomed."

"Callie," Future Paige hissed, narrowing her eyes at her youngest daughter as she looked at Bianca again, "now, I recommend a lot of bed rest," she instructed, taking over before her family started getting on like children. She met her nephew's eyes, "take her back to the Stronghold, I'm sure you'll find somewhere for her there," seeing Memory Chris nod she smiled when she saw him pick her up bridal style and orb away. "I don't want hear it," she ordered, narrowing her eyes at Ian and his friend, smirking when they shimmered away. Nodding in satisfaction, she looked at Callie and Henry, "now you two I need your help healing this people." Seeing Callie's look, she frowned when she noted her daughter was staring at where Chris had just been. "Callie?"

Callie smiled as she winked at her mother, looping her arm around her brother's as they began walking. "It's nothing," she assured, knowing that her mother didn't believe her. "It's just that," she sighed as a girly giggle left her lips, "they would sure look cute together."

"Callie Vanessa," Future Paige warned as she frowned, shaking her head when she saw the smirk on her daughter's face. "How many times have I told you to leave Chris alone?" She wondered, looking to Henry who simply shrugged. "You are to stay out of it, you hear me?"

Callie shrugged as she sighed dramatically, her face torn between listening to her mother and helping Chris find happiness. "Come off it," she pleaded, her eyes going wide as she pouted, but Future Paige simply shook her head. "But they looked good together; even you have to admit that one!"

"Callie, you stay out of it," Future Paige ordered. "You're not a matchmaker so I don't want to _even hear _of you annoying Chris, okay? Keep that in mind okay, it's not your place to interfere."

Seeing her mother walked away, Callie smirked and gave her brother a sly smile, causing him to groan. "_I _may not be a matchmaker," she mused, tilting her head to the side. "But I know a few Cupids."

Phoebe chuckled at that, the girl was determined.

"It would never happen," Henry said simply.

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay."

"Cooking duty for a _month_."

"Deal."

Callie smirked, "poor boy," she said, shaking her head as she patted her brother's arm. She had seen the attraction, she gave Bianca and Chris two weeks at the most before something happened, their only obstacle was Emily. "You're gonna lose."

Seeing his sister walked away, Henry shook his head. "Nope, "he said, "it would never happen," a statement that caused the people looking on to the memory to smirk, while Chris watched on in horror at the thought that his cousins had made _bets _on his _love _life. With that, the onlookers were pulled into another memory, silently thankful that this one hadn't been so morbid.

Some would almost call is _happy_.

* * *

The Top of Golden Gate Bridge; 2026.

Callie stood on the very top of the Golden Gate Bridge, knowing full well that if her mother or brother were to find out she was up here; she would be a dead teenager walking. Still, she took solace in the peace the cool, city breeze brought as her raven hair blew all around her, covering her eyes. She didn't know what it was about this place, being up so high but it made her feel free, more than that though she had no worries of Wyatt up here. The Twice Blessed was _terrified _of heights, at least he had been.

Other than the safety it provided, Callie simply loved coming up her to relax and think about the day's events or whatever else was on her mind. Tonight it was the simply matters, she was thinking about her estranged cousin in the past, and her estranged sister in the present. Chris should be well on his search by now, everyday getting closer to finding out who had turned Wyatt. Making him one-step closer to figuring out a way to save them, to stop all of this.

Hearing the sound of orbs behind her, Callie sighed as she held in her frustrated groan. Apparently, no one understood the concept of being along anymore, something that annoyed her to no end. She understood she was one of the younger members of her family, but that did not mean she needed someone to baby-sit her. "What are _you _doing here?" She asked softly, never bothering to turn around to face the person that was now in her wake. "I told you I wanted to be alone, that I needed time to cool down and think."

"That you did," Paige stated as she crossed her arms and glared at her youngest daughter, she was becoming fed up with Callie's need to be alone lately. It wasn't safe. "I got worried though when my daughter fell off my radar," she said simply. "So, why the hell couldn't I sense you, what have you been up to _now _that you didn't want me to know about? Hmm," she asked, a bit of humour seeping into her voice as she arched an eyebrow. "You're forgetting that I raised you, meaning I know you pretty well. You only block yourself when you are doing something that I told you you are not supposed to be doing. So, Callie Vanessa Matthews-Mitchell, what the hell were you doing, Young-"

"Mom," Callie interrupted, her voice hitting close to a whine as she shook her head at her mother, a mother who was far too nosey for her own good. "You were rambling _again_," she said, a small smile working its way onto her lips. These moments were few and far between, with the way everything had been lately, getting overly hectic, there were barely moments when someone would even _attempt _to make a joke. People simply were no longer in the mood to laugh; they were done pretending to find happiness in this world. "And seriously, have you _ever _noticed that you _never _greet me by saying something normal, such as hello? Mom," she sighed, "it is _always _an accusation."

"Smart ass," Paige muttered as she rolled her eyes and walked up to where her daughter was standing so they were standing beside each other, starring at the destroyed city. There had been a time when the view from this bridge had been beautiful, Paige would never forget it, simply because this was the place where Henry, her husband, had told he understood her being a witch. More than that, this was where he had proposed to her, making her the happiest woman in the world. There were so many memories connected to this bridge, and thinking of one, she smiled. "You know, I remember the first time Chris brought you guys up here," she said simply, shaking her head at the thought. "Chris was eleven, Prue and Junior were seven, Katy and Mel were five, and you and your sister were four."

"Dad almost died of heart attack when he figured out where Chris had brought us," Callie said simply, smiling at the memory. She missed those times, and more often than not, she found herself thinking of those times over and over. It gave her something to hold onto, those moments were symbols of what her new life would be filled with, at least she hoped. She chuckled as an image appeared in her mind, "and Aunt Piper," she said fondly, chuckling once more when she remembered her Aunt's face. "No wonder Chris never brought her up here again, I was only four and even _I _can remember how pissed she was."

"Yeah, if I remember correctly Piper's argument had been that Melinda couldn't orb herself to safety if she fell," Paige nodded, remembering how she had tried to calm her sister down that night, but it had not worked. That had been the night her 'cool Aunt' rep had been tarnished, she hadn't gotten Chris out of his grounding. The boy had been ground for a full week, a lifetime back in those days. "She never realised though how safe Mel was with Chris, even back then," she snorted. "Like Chris would have ever let anything happen to Melinda."

"Like he would let anything happen to any of us," Callie stated simply as she smiled, Chris always had been a tad overprotective, but she knew he had gotten that from Wyatt. Before her eldest cousin had lost his mind and went crazy, Wyatt had been the most protective older cousin she had ever seen, Chris his only rival. Back in those days, everything had been a contest of sibling rivalry between the two brothers. "Hell, remember when someone from the Resistance came up with the idea of _killing_, Wyatt?"

"Oh yeah," Paige nodded, chuckling at the thought of the half-demon who had always been such a pain in their sides, sadly, he still was. She scrunched up her face as she recalled that meeting, "Ian's _grandchildren_ will be able to feel that one," she beamed, pride filling her as she recalled what her nephew had done. There was a reason she had always been the cool Aunt. "There were what? Five broken bones."

"Six."

Paige smiled, and shook her head at her daughter's quick response. In their world, there were few things you could count on, but there was one thing you could always count on, Callie memory. Thinking it through, Paige actually found her daughter's memory to be terrifying at time. It was one of those things that were actually quite scary; it was not natural how her daughter could remember all of these things. There were times however, she envied her daughter's memory, for she wanted to remember her children the way they had been back in their childhood. Looking at Callie now though, Paige could tell this war was starting to take its toll on her. Callie's once warm happy brown eyes, so much, like her mother's, no longer held the mischief or happiness they once had. Her usually tan skin was now pale in colour from all the time she spent cooped up inside, and she was great deal thinner.

"So," Paige drawled, turning to look at her youngest daughter once more, studying her movements. "Do you want to tell your mother why the hell you needed to cool off?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing. "What managed to piss you off so much this time around? Because I thought we agreed no more orbing away without telling me or Henry first?"

"Emily was another option for me to tell as well," Callie said simply, wincing when she noted her mother was impressed by her avoidance of the subject. "Well let's see," Callie sighed and slowly sat on the bridge, her legs dangling over the side. "I would have kept to that agreement if Wyatt's _new _favourite assassin wasn't trying to kill me." When she realised that her mother did not get it, she added, "again. She is my age, overly cocky, smart-mouthed, about my height, my eyes, and my hair colour; only hers is cut really short now. Let us see, she is a real bitch, it is hard to believe she is your daughter on some days. I mean that slut-"

"Callie," Paige warned as she slowly sat beside her daughter. She knew Ana was far too gone, that there was no way of getting her back (to her knowledge) but that didn't mean Paige was up for people, let alone her other daughter, bad-mouthing her. Ana had left them, but it did not change the fact that Ana was her daughter, her middle child. "You watch your language, Young Lady, and you're my daughter too, making Ana your sister. Your _twin _sister."

"Not by choice, she's not," Callie grumbled as her eyes narrowed at the sight of the city. It had been years, but she would _never _get over the pain she felt in her heart. Sure, she was close with Henry, she always had been, but Ana had been her _twin_, her other half. As if losing her father, aunts, uncle, and a few friends and cousin was not enough, she had lost her _sister_. Ana had been her other half, that bond was supposed to be indestructible, but it had not been. She had been betrayed in the deepest way possible, much like Chris had been. Ana had betrayed not only her siblings, but also the rest of the family the moment she had joined Wyatt and for that, Callie would never forgive her. "She's _dead _to me."

"It's okay to be pissed off at her," Paige emphasized as she narrowed her eyes at Callie, even though she understood where she was coming from. There was a part of her that was _disappointed _in Ana for making the decision she had, same as Wyatt. They had taken the easy way out, refusing to fight; that was what she hated. Her daughter, as well as her nephew, had turned their backs on not only their family, but also their _teachings_. It was as if those years of guidance meant nothing to them and they threw them out the windows. "I am too," she admitted, "so," Paige began as she patted her daughter's leg. "Why is Ana stalking you _this _time?"

"She knows the Resistance is up to something," Callie whispered simply as she looked around, "she knows the _we're _up to something." Seeing her mother's terrified look, she shook her head, "she doesn't know what, but I could tell from her expression that Wyatt has her running all around town; he's worried."

"He has every right to be," Paige said bitterly, crossing her arms as she shook her head. "He knew the day was going to come when we wouldn't take this anymore, and I know that Emily thinks that having Resistance members patrol, killing any of his people we find, is cruel, but it's something that needed to be done." Paige sighed, looking to the sky as she let out a ragged breath. Times like these she really missed her sisters, since their deaths she had been the unofficial (and official) mother to the entire Halliwell clan. That had been when Chris took over her role as the neurotic one. "Are you _sure _that no one knows about the other plan though?"

Callie nodded as she fiddled her fingers. "Yeah, no one knows, except the family," she said simply, smiling when she included Emily in that statement. Emily had never _just _been Emily, she had always been family, and though they had lost her for a few years, Callie was one of the ones happy to have her back. "Emily has been looking out for it too, but it's been really draining her."

Paige nodded, "psychic abilities are tough to get a handle on."

Callie sighed, "So, is the plan still going ahead tomorrow night?" She questioned, tears building up in her eyes when her mother nodded yes. She knew this had to be done, actually, it was about time that this was done, but it did not mean she had to be happy about this. She hated the fact that she was going to lose more family because of this. "Well that's good," she said as she nodded to herself, "we know Wyatt's up to something. He's been to quiet for him to _not _be up to something and there is no doubt it has to do with Chris. It's only a matter of time before he goes back to get Chris, this is for the best," she murmured, trying to convince herself. "So we have to do this, otherwise Chris wouldn't stand a chance. I mean, ever since Chris escaped, _again_, Wyatt has leaped off the deep end. He's even worst than what he was before, he's gone completely sideways!"

"Honey, you're rambling," Paige pointed out as she arched an eyebrow at her daughter, shaking her head. Of all of the traits, her daughter _had _to inherit her ability to ramble when she was nervous, "and you _know _this is for the best, we agreed on that much. And what do you mean Wyatt's gone sideways?" Paige questioned as she stood up, brushing the debris off of herself. "He went sideways a _long _time ago, so come on," she ordered. "It's time to get back because you know everyone is probably worrying themselves to an early grave worrying."

"I know." Accepting her mother's hand, Callie allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, nodding at what her mother had said. She did know it was for the best, but that didn't mean she had to like this; she only _accepted _this. Sighing, she looked over the broken city once more, "be safe, Chris.

With that, the mother and daughter duo orbed from the bridge. Both of them both, secretly praying, that this was for the best and that their plan went smoothly. For if it did not, they did not want to know of the expense it would cost them.

**Author's Note : **That's right, the people in the future have a plan, an interesting plan, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. If you want to know what it is, you're going to have to continue reading, meaning you have to wait for the next update. Until then though, you could defiantly _review_, I mean come on, you're on the page anyway. You can _see _the button thing as you read this, some come on, please? Also, tell me what you thought of Chris and Bianca's first meeting? (it was fun writing Henry and Ian's part) did you like it? **Please review.**


	10. If You Ever Need Someone

**Author****'****s Note : **Before we get started and you keep reading, I am so _so _sorry about the wait. I really am, but between real life, friends and school it kind of got pushed aside and then I was trying to update my series (dramatic sigh) and then the next thing I know, it's basically another month before I update. And it wasn't because I didn't know what I wanted to write, it was because I didn't have the _time - _anyone else agree there should be more hours in a day? So without any more wait, I present you with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Ten : If You Ever Need Someone

Once again, the Charmed Ones found themselves walking around the future version of San Francisco, which was nothing but debris. Alongside them, walked Leo - who was walking beside Piper, their hands touching every so often - and Chris, who was trailing behind them quietly. They all felt that there was something that they _should _say. There had to be some word that would push aside everything they had done; but such a word did not exist.

And sorry did not cut it.

No one knew what to say to break the eerie silence that engulfed them all once they had left the last memory. All the onlookers - even _Leo _- knew was that Chris had told them the truth. Sure, along the way, he had told lies and half-truths but he had also told them some true facts since he had arrived in their lives. He had said that Wyatt terrorized people, that was true and he had told them that Wyatt was _evil_. One of the few times he had told them the truth, and they had not believed him.

Instead, they had accused him of being a liar and chucked him out of the Manor, telling him that they _never _wanted to see him again. And for what? Later that very same day Chris had orbed back in to save Wyatt - the very man that it seemed Chris had every reason to hate. Wyatt, the little boy they had been intent on defending, had sent the world to hell and Chris had been forced to watch as his world was destroyed. All the while, he had to watch one of his closest friends become a monster.

Chris had been forced to grow up to quickly, that was the one thing they could all agree on and while they did not trust him completely, they now understood him more. He had valid reasons for everything he did; Chris was a man with nothing to lose. What they did not understand was why the weight had been placed on the shoulders of Chris and his friends. Who were the rest of the people to place the weight of the world on their shoulders? They had been nothing more than children and they had been expected to save the world.

Sure, Chris had been the one to form the Resistance, but why was he and the others left to save Wyatt? Sure, Paige had been seen there helping, but what about the others? Was there no family left that cared enough to attempt to help, or were they all dead?

They did not dare allow those thoughts to continue.

Nevertheless, when the Resistance had been formed, Chris had been a boy of fifteen. There was no excuse for him being forced to fight against his friend; he had barely been a man then. Only fifteen and he had been responsible for providing people with hope and shelte, forcing him to grow up quickly. Since he had been in the past, the sisters had tried to get him to relax, but he had always said no. he said he did not have the time, and in his home, he did not. With his life, it was not wonder he was so mature.

While Chris was no older than twenty-two, he had aged to the point that he was more mature than the sisters' were. His life had forced him to age, not only in his mind either his appearance had aged.

Paige frowned as she looked at the young half-witch. There was no way that anyone would believe him to be twenty-one, let alone almost twenty-two. He was malnourished and the dark spots under his eyes only aged him farther. That was something that caused her to frown did the boy ever eat? What about sleep, how many hours a night did he get a night to just rest? She sighed, his sister had been right; Chris would not be able to continue like this forever. It was only a matter of time before his body could not take his schedule anymore.

Thinking along the same lines as he baby sister, Piper glanced back at Chris, who had not said anything since they had been transferred into this memory. Now that she realised that Chris was someone's boy, someone's son, she felt a pang of guilt. Could she even call herself a mother now that she had been responsible for the abuse of someone's child? More than that though, she felt the need to comfort Chris, and she did not know why. She knew it was terrible, but even though Chris had said he was from twenty years or so in the future, it had never occurred to her that he was nothing more than a boy.

Hell, Chris was younger than her son, Wyatt, who was not even a year old yet. She had just never thought of such a fact before. Back in her time, she was willing to go as far as to say that either he was in the safety of his mother's womb (not knowing the terrible future he would have) or he was not even conceived yet.

It was because of that she wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't. She knew he needed it, and she felt a motherly pull towards him, something that felt foreign to her, but felt right. But how could she give him comfort when it was basically her fault that his life had turned out to be so screwed up? She hadn't raised Wyatt well enough, she hadn't laid down the law and because of that, the future was in chaos.

Unaware of the negative thoughts running through his mother's mind, Chris just walked along unable to speak. Well, he could speak but he did not know what to say to comfort _them. _It had _never _been his intention for them to know about Wyatt, he and the others had agreed that it was for the best, but now because of his _stupidity _they had seen it. Hearing about it was bad enough, but seeing it was far too much. Sure, there was a part of his mind (the majority) that said that it had been their own fault. That they had brought this upon themselves the moment they had went to the Elders. At the same time though, he could not help but feel like he had failed somehow. The moment he had seen his family in the past he had sworn that they would never have to learn about Wyatt.

That was the one thing he had wanted to protect them from.

Nevertheless, like always, he had failed in protecting the ones he loved.

"Chris…" Phoebe began, feeling the need to break the silence that had engulfed all of them. She was stopped, however, when a loud cheering could be heard. In silent agreement, the onlookers from the past took off, running ahead with a reluctant Chris behind them. The ones from the past did not notice though, they needed to know what the cheering was about, simply because they had a not so good feeling about this.

As they ran through the crowds, the Charmed Ones came to halt as they found themselves in a large clique of people, frowning as they looked to Leo in confusion, and the Elder knew why. The crowd there were in consisted of demons and witch hunters alike, and they were all gathered in some kind of audience that was cheering, howling, screaming and laughing as they looked to a large man in front of them, reading from a list.

"...the accused is guilty of witch craft and…"

That was all Chris needed to hear to know what he was about to see. While such occurrences were not all that rare in the future, he had only been a witness to one, and it was one that he _did not _want to relieve. "No," he whispered, shaking his head. He had already seen Melinda's death over; of all things, he could not see this as well. As the colour faded from his face, he felt his stomach sink further. After Melinda, he knew he would not be able to hold it together if he saw this as well. "Not this too."

Paige closed her eyes and held in her groan as she turned and looked at Chris, who was shaking his head his face slowly losing colour. What caught her attention was the fact that Chris was not watching the scene; he was looking directly at Phoebe with a look of pure regret and shame. It was as if whatever happened here, in this memory was linked to her, at least that was the feeling in her gut. And if she had learned one thing since she became a witch, it was that she should _always _trust her instincts. "Chris?" She called out, causing the younger half-witch to blink and look at her. "How much gloom are we talking here?"

Chris did not even answer, simply because he didn't hear the question as his eyes searched the crowds. The onlookers from the past followed his eyes, only to stop when the noted they could see Memory Chris standing just pass their Chris. He looked a little bit older than the other memories, but not much. The same look of anguish rested on his face, but also hatred, lots of hatred, which was the same on the faces of his party. Henry and _'Charlie' _were stood to the side of Memory Chris, both looking as if they were about to force their way through the crowd.

"No," Prue whispered with wide eyes as she looked to her cousins, unaware that the past versions of her family were watching her without really knowing who she was. They thought she was simply Charlie, but she was so much more than that to them whether they knew or not. "We have to stop them."

Leo frowned, "stop who?" He asked, looking at Chris as if he was expecting an answer. All he got was a withering glare though, something that caused let to huff. That boy was _always _trying to test his limits, and what bothered him was the fact that Leo did not know what he had done to earn Chris' hate. Sure, he had not saved Chris' sister, but that should have fallen to his father, not Future Leo. "Chris, who is she talking about?"

Before Chris could formulate a response though, they all noted that Memory Chris was nodding to the two people beside him. "You stay here," he ordered as he dissolved into a million blue and white orbs, something that caused someone to the right of them to faint at the sight of a witch her eyes rolling up in her head.

The Charmed Ones frowned at Leo, silently asking what was going on, but before it could be answered, they noted that the images around them blurred until they were no longer in the crowd, instead they appeared to be in some kind of mansion. Actually, looking at the décor and size of the place, mansion seemed to _barely _suffice.

"Nice digs," Paige said simply as she appreciated her surroundings, nodding as she looked around. Frowning, she walked over to what appeared to be a frame and smiled sadly, as she looked down at the picture within the frame, it was one from some sort of picnic she assumed. Piper, Phoebe and herself were in the picture with an eleven looking Wyatt. More than that, Chris, Leo and Melinda could be seen in the picture as well as Victor and several other children and parents. They almost looked happy, she sighed, and at least Wyatt has at least one good birthday in the future.

"Okay," Piper said slowly as she looked around, frustration evident in her voice. She was tired of all of this jumping around; she just could not help it. Up to a few years ago, she had been the civil sister the mediator. That had been when Prue was alive, that was before she was the oldest and before she was a mother, she could be as bitchy as she wanted now. She had to be the strong one. "So, where are we?"

"Wyatt's house," Chris said thickly, almost chuckling when he saw his parents and Aunt Phoebe's mouths drop while Paige nodded in approval as she let out a low whistle. That was when their attention was drawn to the stairs where blue and white orbs could easily be seen, only to form into Memory Chris. Seeing his other self take off running up the stairs, Chris sighed and started walking, "are you coming or what?" He asked, not bothering to stop, only to chuckle when he heard the clicking of heels as they ran up to him. They were hesitant to see what this memory was, and he could not blame them; his reaction had not been the best of one, but he _would _hold it together this time.

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked quietly, a frown marring her features as she struggled to keep up with Leo and Chris as they bound up the stairs two at a time - damn longer legs. She knew she could not leave Chris alone, whatever this was, it was obviously a painful memory for him (and him reliving it was their fault to begin with.)

"It's okay," Chris murmured as he reached the top of the stairs, shaking his head. "I know what's going to happen anyway," he said, meaning to be assuring, but all efforts failed when tears formed at his eyes. He sighed and looked up frowning when he saw Memory him standing in front of a large oak door, but only he knew what was behind that door.

"Oooh, that's not good," Phoebe commented as she pointed to the half dozen demons that had just shimmered into the room.

Memory Chris would not have any of it though. "Get out of my way," he hissed, his voice authorative as electricity began dancing around his fingers. He stood there, his shoulders squared and his eyes narrowed, ready to strike down the first demon that got in his way. "I said _get out of my way_," his eyes narrowed further. "Now."

A vicious looking demon to the right of the door smiled smugly, barring yellow teeth. "Lord Wyatt," he sneered as he narrowed his eyes at Memory Chris, imagining the fun he could have torturing the half-witch. "Doesn't wish to be disturbed."

The sisters frowned as they met each other's eyes; Chris had gone to see Wyatt. That confused them, why would Chris go see Wyatt? The wondered frantically, especially Piper and Leo - they were dreading the thought of seeing their very grown up, very evil son again. A parent could only take so much.

"I don't have time for this," Memory Chris muttered as he took a deep breath, his eyes flashing white as he held out his hand and easily electrocuted four of the demons - including the one that had been smirking. Bet he wished he had let him through _now_. He smirked as he looked to the other demons, "so, are you going to move now? Or do you want to end up like your friends?"

The remaining demons looked down at the ashes that had once been their fellow demons, only to look back up at Memory Chris - something that caused the sisters to chuckle while Leo allowed a shadow of a smile to appear on his face.

Seeing one of the demons _stupidly _aim an energy ball in his direction, Memory Chris waved one of his hands to the right, sending it colliding into one of the demons. Leo frowned when he noted that the force of Chris' telekinesis sent another demon into the path of the blast, effectively killing two demons with one _simple _gesture.

The sisters and Leo all had to blink upon seeing that, barely aware that each other their mouths were hanging open in shock. In _one _gesture, one wave if his hand, Chris held that much of a punch? It was official, no longer were they going to _try _to piss him off.

That was when another ripple of shimmers appeared in the room, causing Piper to gasp as Phoebe held her hands at her side - knowing Piper's powers wouldn't work and her sister was about to try regardless. Memory Chris let out a frustrated huff without looking at the demon, he just simply made a gesture with his hand and took an Athame straight out of the demon's hand. Only to whip it back at the demon, embedding it straight in his neck.

Paige let out a low whistle while Phoebe frowned, throwing her arm out to gently smack Chris' arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell us you packed this much punch, Mister?" She demanded, "this would have come in handy with all the vanquishes you send-" Phoebe stopped mid sentence and tilted her head to the side. "-Used to send us on?" She finished slowly, and that was when the people from the past finally noticed. Ever since Chris had come back from the future and they had learned he was half-witch, he had been taking it among himself to search for leads and vanquish demons. Nowadays, the only time he came to them was when he needed the Power of Three. Damn, she thought sadly for not noticing it before, the neurotic bugger has a death wish.

Before they could answer Paige's statement, another demon shimmered in looking to be in his early to mid twenties, but that was not what surprised him. It was the fact that it was Wyatt's friend Caleb, the one that had been in the hospital. He was a demon; they had _willingly _allowed Wyatt to be _friends _with a demon. Hadn't they been by enough demons in the past? Phoebe knew she had, even now that wound still hurt. She had moved on, but it still hurt, and something told her it always would, no matter how in love she fell with Jason, or the guy she ended up with.

Phoebe smiled, but she _really _wanted it to be Jason.

"Chris," Caleb greeted happily, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he smirked at the younger man. Sidestepping to block Memory Chris from entering the room, he ignored the glare. "What are you doing here?" He asked, frowning, "I mean, you don't really speak to Wyatt anymore…" he trailed off, his grin suddenly widening. "Oooh! Are we having a movie night like the ones we used to have when we were kids? I suppose you could invite Emily as well, rumour is she ran off to be with you. Shocking really moving from one Hall-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Memory Chris growled something that caused Chris to sigh in relief. Caleb had been about to say _'shocking really, moving from one Halliwell brother to another' _and his secret would have been out. If he made it through this, he would _never _lie about anything -other than his identity- ever again. He swore he wouldn't. "It's not like that," he had Bianca. "Now, get out of my way, Caleb," Memory Chris hissed in such clarity that Caleb would have done well to heed his warning. "I wont ask again."

The sisters frowned when they heard the tone Memory Chris was using with Caleb. They were not used to Chris talking to someone -_anyone_- like that. Even when they refused to hunt demons, Chris _never _spoke to them like that - something they only noticed now. Apparently, Chris had better manners than that, they had to admit, his mother had taught him well. Still, hearing his voice like that sent shivers down their backs.

Leo on the other hand felt himself paling slowly as he though over what he had just learned. In the first memory, he had been fine with Caleb being Wyatt's friend, but now he knew the truth. The boy was a demon, not something he was all too fond of. As children, he had allowed that … _thing _to play with _his _son. He had let a _demon _hang out with his son. No wonder Wyatt had grown up to be evil, being around such a being at such a young age. It was a miracle it had taken so long for Wyatt to turn if that had been the case. Talk about bad parenting.

"Awe, is Chrissie in a bad mood today?" Caleb asked an arrogant smirk on his face as he walked in front of Chris. "Are you PMS-ing?" He taunted as he moved closer to the half-witch, but that was proved to be the wrong move. While Chris was nowhere near as muscular as Wyatt was, he was not weak. Meaning, the next thing Caleb knew his arm was twisted behind his back as Memory Chris held him in an iron grip. The half-demon winced, "Chris…"

"I'm really sorry about this," Memory Chris stated, something that caused the onlookers to frown. Before Caleb could ask what Memory Chris meant though, the half-demon was pushed forward and Memory Chris jerked his hand roughly to the left. Instantly slamming Caleb into a wall, where he slid to the floor in a heap. Caleb did not stir something that caused Memory Chris to sigh as he looked at his old friend. "I _really _am sorry about that."

With that, the onlookers rushed to keep up with Memory Chris as he opened the doors and entered the room. The ones from the past, however, were not ready for the sight in front of him. There, sitting at the desk, was Wyatt Halliwell who had looked up upon hearing the slamming of a door. Surprise was the only word that could be used to describe the look on his face, but he did not get a chance to comment before he was telekinetically slammed against the wall.

Seeing her nephew pined in place, Phoebe frowned and looked over at Chris before leaning in to whisper into her baby sister's ear. "Wyatt was kidding, with Chris on his side, they _would _be invincible." She shuddered at the mental image; things could have been so much worst if Chris had joined Wyatt. "Wyatt can't even get out of Chris' hold on him," she commented, but what she did not know was that Wyatt _could _have gotten out of the hold if he had wanted to bad enough. Sure, it would have taken a lot of effort on his part because despite being Twice Blessed, the power gap between him and his brother was not _that _big. "He really his powerful."

Paige nodded along with her sister.

Hearing his sister-in-laws conversation, Leo only nodded. For the life of him, he could not figure out how Chris had became so powerful. For the young half-witch to have so many powers, his family had to be powerful; that was a given. More than that, Chris was part white lighter. Despite this knowledge though, Leo could not think of any powerful witches or white lighters with the surname Perry for the life of him.

"Chris…" Wyatt trailed off as he starred at Chris; there was something different about his baby brother. He was not a baby anymore, first of all. And second of all, he had never seen his brother so pissed off before in his life - only when their family had been slaughtered. "What are you doing here?" He asked carefully, but that hadn't gotten a response out of his brother, something that caused his icy blue eyes to narrow. He had said he did not want to be disturbed, that caused him to frown. "Chris, how the _hell _did you get in here?"

"Let's just say you're going to need a new team to guard you door, and leave it at that," Memory Chris answered as he starred back at his older brother - at least what was left of him. And it wasn't much. Seeing Wyatt's arched eyebrow, he rolled his eyes, "let's just say your other lackeys are ashes by now," ignoring Wyatt's groan of frustration he continued on talking. "Oh, and Caleb? He _may _have a few broken bones when he wakes up, but he was _really _asking for it."

Instead of commenting on what his brother had just admitted too, Wyatt sighed. He just was not in the mood to have _another _fight with Chris - it never ended well. Each time, every argument only widened the rift between the two brothers, and if Wyatt ever wanted his brother to join him, then he had to be _civil _on _occasion_. Because frankly, all they seemed to do over the past few years was fight, and he was tired of it. Still, that did not mean he was all too comfortable being in his brother's hold.

"So," Wyatt began, arching an eyebrow as he prepared to ask his brother a question. Something that was uncommon for him, he was the older brother, as children he had bossed Chris around for the most part. "Want to release your hold on me then?"

Piper frowned at her son's tone. Though it had been stated as a question, to her, it sounded more like a demand. Something she was not all too fond of, not by any means. Who the hell did Wyatt think he was? What gave him the right to order Chris around? She clicked her tongue in disapproval, Chris used to be Wyatt's friend - he was no lower than Wyatt was. What really bothered her though, was how cold they were acting towards each other.

How could the two of them act as if they did not care about each other?

"Thank you," Wyatt said sincerely, smiling slightly as Chris listened to him and he was placed back on his feet. Brushing off imaginary lint from his black shirt, Wyatt met his brother's eyes. "So, why are you here Chris?" He asked, a little shimmer of hope shining in his eyes - something that caused the Chris looking on to wince. For he knew that shimmer was about to disappear, and was sure as hell not in future Wyatt's eyes. "Finally came to your sense and now you're going to join me?" He questioned, only to frown when his brother sent several things into the walls using his telekinesis. A sure sign Chris was losing his temper. "Calm down, Chris."

"I'm not here to join you, Wyatt," Memory Chris said simply.

The ones from the past noticed the look of disappointment that appeared on Wyatt's face before they looked over at Chris, only to note that he wasn't looking at the scene. Why the hell did Wyatt want Chris to join him so badly? They understood that Chris was powerful and that they had been friends earlier in life, but they couldn't shake the nagging feeling that it was more than that.

Surely there had to be more to it, right?"

Realising that believing his brother was here to join him was a foolish thought, Wyatt sighed and stood to his full height. Walking closer to his brother, his frown deepened when he saw how his brother was slowly backing away from him. What really got to him was the frantic look in his brother's eyes - they were wild, jumping from surface to surface. "If you're not here to join me," he began. "Then what are you doing here, Chris?"

"The witch hunters-" Memory Chris began, only to stop mid-sentence, causing the people from the past to frown, watching the scene carefully as Memory Chris fell to his knees in his pain. As they watched him clutch his chest in pain, it was easy to see that Memory Chris was feeling a great deal of pain. It looked as though someone was trying to literally tear his heart out of his chest. Clutching his chest, Memory Chris could not help but cry out in pain.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Paige demanded, looking to her brother-in-law who had been a Doctor in his past life. If anyone knew what was happening, it had to be Leo, but Leo shook his head. He was just as stumped as the others were; they had not seen the boy be injured. Whatever it was, not even Wyatt seemed to know since he was now stationed at Chris' side, trying in vain to heal the half-witch. "Chris," Paige continued as she turned on the half-witch, "what the hell is the matter with the past you … the future you? The other you," she finished, gesturing to the Chris on the floor in pain.

What stumped Leo even more was the fact that the golden glow emitting from Wyatt's hands had stopped - as if Chris had been healed. Nothing had changed though; it was as if there was nothing _physically _wrong with him. Memory Chris was still in pain though (something that bothered Leo more than it should have) but it did not make sense - healing Memory Chris should have gotten rid of his pain.

"Chris," Wyatt said frantically, only to grow more worried when his brother did not answer him. "Chris, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked, concern sweeping through his body like wild fire on dried wood. Whether he ruled the world and Chris let the Resistance or not, Chris was still _his _baby _brother_. Whoever dared to hurt Chris (or any other family member) was going to pay. _No one _hurt his family and lived - ask the bastards who had killed his mother and aunts. "Chris, answer me!"

"Witch … hunters," Memory Chris panted, still clutching his chest as he tried to get his breathing under control. They did not have time for this; this was not a social call. He needed to get this out so he and Wyatt could go back to Henry and Prue. They _had _to prevent that witch burning they just had to.

That caused Wyatt to frown, his eyes momentarily flashing into an even colder hue of blue (if that was possible) showing his family from the past just how far he'd gone. Well, they had found it out earlier, but with each new memory, it was just reinforced.

"They did this to you?" Wyatt demanded, furious flames dancing beneath his blonde eyelashes. He was purely livid, he _hated _the Witch Hunters - they were one of the top downfalls to his little regime. What really got to him was the fact that they hadn't learned their listen yet. They should know by now that going after a member of the Warren line meant death - their death.

"No," Memory Chris wheezed, feeling his heart constrict in pain. "Not me," he whispered, "Katy."

That was when everything clicked for Wyatt. It was not Chris that was in pain, it was their cousin, Katy. That made all of the sense in the world; they had always been able to tell when each other was in pain. It had only gotten stronger over the years - or at least it had, before Wyatt and Ana had severed their bonds from their family. Still, it only made sense that the bond continued to grow as time moved on, with or without them.

As children, there had been _nothing _stronger than the bonds of the Halliwell children (last name or no) not even the bond of the Charmed Ones, making the next generation more powerful that their parents. In addition, their powers had not been bound at any point in their lives, meaning that they had plenty of time to get a handle on each of their powers. Thinking it over, Wyatt closed his eyes as a memory flashed before his eyes.

"_Wyatt," a nine-year-old Chris complained loudly as he sat down on his Great Aunt Pearl's (no one really knew how many Greats it was) couch. It was going on three in the morning, and if their mother caught them up at this hour in the night - he would _never _get his license. He would not live to make it to puberty. "Come on, why are we doing this?"_

"_You'll see but tone it down! Otherwise Mom will hear you," came eleven-year-old Wyatt's cryptic answer as he looked up to look at his baby brother who was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed across his chest as he frowned at him. "Chris, you'll see!"_

"_Okay," Chris dragged on, sighing - not liking being left out one bit. He knew he was younger than Wyatt was, but it was not even two whole years! He was a bog boy now at least that had been what his mother had told him on his birthday. "But, why are we doing it _now_?"_

"_Because if mom knew, she'd kill us," Wyatt admitted as he walked over to his brother and plopped down on the floor beside the sofa. Seeing his brother slide onto the floor beside him, Wyatt smiled while Chris looked at the random things Wyatt had in front of them. Seeing Chris stare at the paper, he shook his head. "Don't start, Chris."_

"_I didn't _say _anything!" Chris whined, rolling his eyes at his older brother as he picked up the piece of paper. Checking the spell over a few times and one more for good luck, Chris nodded and handed it back to Wyatt. "I don't think it'll backfire … _this _time."_

"_Didn't I tell you _not _to start?"_

"_Ask next time."_

"_Yes _mom_," Wyatt said sarcastically, looking up when he saw the familiar shimmer of blue and white orbs, for a brief moment he thought it would be his dad, but it was not. It was a seven year old Henry with his four year old sisters, as well as Prue and Katy, who were struggling to hold a two year old, Elizabeth between them. "They're here."_

_Hearing his brother, Chris nodded, "yeah, but why are they here?" He asked, looking over to the door, only to frown when he say Melinda standing in the door way wearing her High School Musical nightgown, holding a stuffed Eeyore. With her long brown hair and brown eyes though, she looked identical to their mother at her age. Melinda Halliwell was Piper growing up all over again at five years old. "Melinda," Chris scolded, "you're supposed to be in bed."_

"_Well so are you," Melinda fired back as she ran into the room to sit by Wyatt. "And everyone else is here," she pointed out, looking to all of her cousins who were joining her and her brothers on the floor, the nine of them sitting in a circle. "So, what are we doing here, Wy?"_

"_I like the close bond we have," Wyatt said simply as he took out an Athame, causing Calllie to groan as she stared at the Athame in disgust. Whatever it was, Wyatt had obviously cooked up another brilliant plan - oh joy. "That's why we're here."_

"_Wy," Callie began, looking over at her oldest cousin from where she sat holding Henry Jr's hand. "Are we always going to be so close?" She asked, her eyes widening at the thought of it, "forever and ever?"_

_Wyatt frowned, "Of course, Callie."_

_Katy bit her lip, something about that sounded wrong. Either way though, she loved her sisters and her cousins, she wanted nothing more than to be with them forever and ever. So they could always been together like their moms. "How do you know?"_

"_I just do," Wyatt answered, and being as young as they were, the others simply nodded along with Wyatt. He was the oldest, he had been alive longer than they had, and because of that, he knew everything. Well, not everything, but a lot of things. It was the mommies that knew everything - according to Uncle Henry, their mothers were always right. "Now," he said as he gently made a small cut on his palm and passed the Athame to Chris. "Want to make sure we're always close?"_

_The others nodded, and one by one they all made small cuts on their hands (small enough that the moms wouldn't suspect anything) all except Elizabeth, who had Katy hold her while Prue made a little cut on her finger. They then all held hands and began to chant;_

"_Here we do guarantee,_

_Forever bonded we shall be, _

_From now 'til eternity."_

Seeing the understanding in Wyatt's eyes, the ones from the past felt at a lost, once again. Unlike Chris and the ones in the memory, they did not understand what was going on - they did not know about their blood oath as children. All they knew was what they could see, meaning they only knew that somehow, Katy was in trouble, and it was causing Chris pain, or all the people.

That was what confused them. They had heard of twins -whether identical or astral - sharing a bond, to the point they could be knocked off their feet if their twin was in pain. Friends, on the other had, just did not seem probable. Then again, they had learned a long time ago that they were witches and as long as magic was involved in their lives, anything could happen.

Blinking, Wyatt nodded and helped Memory Chris to his feet, a look similar to love shining in his eyes as his eyes flashed in his icy blue eyes. "Come on, Chris," he said rudely, but Chris sighed as he watched on. He knew the tone wasn't associated with him - at least not in _this _memory - but the Witch Hunters. His brother hated them with a passion, something that only grew and grew after this event. "Let's go get her."

With that simply statement, they could clearly see how Wyatt was orbing him and Memory Chris our in a fury of orbs. What caught their attention was the colour of the orbs; they were dark blue and black - another piece of information showing how far gone Wyatt had gone.

That was when their surroundings once again blurred, only to blur back into the rally that they had left just moments ago. The crowd was back, but in the background, you could see a group of people protesting against the actions taking place, but they could barely be heard over the cheers.

"Chris, can you _please _tell us what the hell is going on?" Phoebe demanded as she felt a tug on her heart as she watched the scene. She did not know why, it was not as if she had her powers in the current moment, but she still felt emotionally connected to what was going on. If she only knew, it was _her _family in danger. "Chris, seriously, answer me. I need to know what's going on. What was-"

"Phoebe," Paige began, trying to get her older sister to stop talking for a moment. She would even admit to rambling on certain occasions, but there was no way she as bad as Phoebe when she started. "Why don't you-"

"Can it, woman," Piper hissed.

That was when they all saw Memory Chris who was being placed up against the wall by Wyatt who was looking around frantically for his other family members. Seeing Henry and Prue, he let out a whistle, causing the other man to see Wyatt and head over, pulling Prue with him. What surprised the ones from the past was the fact that Prue was the one that did not look all too happy to see him, despite the fact he was here to help.

"What the hell are _you _doing here, Wyatt?" Prue demanded as she looked over at her older cousin, narrowing her eyes at Wyatt. Hearing Chris, she looked over at her older cousin, only to frown when she saw that Memory Chris was leaned up against the wall, "what the hell did _you _do to him?"

"You think _I _did this?" Wyatt demanded, his eyes flashing at Prue's accusation. Prue was his family, and Wyatt loved her, but he was not going to tolerate being accused of harming his own brother. Never in his life had he laid a _hand _on his brother, not once. Hell, not even his demons were allowed to harm his family, especially not his baby brother.

"Yeah, I do."

"Stop it," Henry pleaded as he walked over to Chris, placing a hand on his shoulder as he shook his head. "I told you to take it easy," he stated, the tears building up in his eyes as he kept his voice low. Despite being evil, he knew that the overprotective big brother was still buried in Wyatt somewhere, and the last thing Chris needed was to have Wyatt harping on him. "That's why you can't block out the pain; you're tired so you're not focussed."

Memory Chris avoided Henry's eyes as he looked at Prue, who was still sending a withering glare at Wyatt - much to the confusion of the onlookers from the past. "Where is she?" He asked looking at Prue, not getting an answer, Memory Chris walked over to her, almost rolling his eyes when he noted that Henry and Wyatt were watching him. It was as if they were afraid he would fall over from exhaustion or pain, didn't they realise they weren't here for _him_? "Where is she?"

Prue looked at Memory Chris with tear filled eyes, and gestured to a stage that was set up where a man could easily be seen talking. Looking to where Prue was pointing, the onlookers and Memory Chris were appalled at what they were seeing. Katy, the young woman from the Resistance, was up on the top of a stage tied to a metal pole with a look of pure fear on her face. What caused them to want to be sick was the fact that her hands and ankles were clasped tightly to the pole, a pile of wood resting at her feet. That was when it clicked; she was being burned at the stake.

The man standing on the stage smiled cruelly at her, and Phoebe got the distinct feeling that she knew him. As he read though, she found herself frowning as Henry and Wyatt both headed off into the crowd as Memory Chris began doubling over in pain again, apparently, Katy was in pain.

"...several charges of performing witch craft, proved to be guilty of aiding the Resistance, openly mocking the Witch Hunters…"

"Get out of my way!" Wyatt roared, trying in vain to get to the girl he loved, she was his cousin. One of his baby cousins, and he wasn't going to tolerate this, no by a long shot. They all had a bond, well all of the others except him and Ana, so by killing Katy they were killing a part of each and every person Wyatt loved. And that was not allowed, everyone knew that.

"... and failure to join the Witch Hunters, Katy Valentino is punished by death."

If Chris had cared at all, he would have been grateful that Prue and her sisters had decided to go by their father's last name instead of Halliwell once the Witch Trails came back, he would have almost smiled. If it were not for that, they would have known that they were their relatives. That would have complicated things, but if he was being honest he would much rather explain how Katy had been Phoebe's daughter if it meant she had not died.

"No," Prue yelled attempting to get to her sister, only to have Memory Chris hold her back. "No, Chris, let me go," she demanded as she began blindly hitting Memory Chris in every place she could reach. She did not care anymore; she really did not care if she was harming Chris. He was preventing her from saving her from saving her sister. "She's one of the only people I have left Chris," she shouted, she had lost her mother and father. While she still had her cousins and Elizabeth, she could not lose any more people. Especially not one of her little sisters. "Let me help her!"

"It's too late," Memory Chris said sadly, sinking to the ground with Prue as she collapsed in his arms, her sobs wracking her body. She should not have had to deal with this, he knew the pain of losing a sister, and so did Henry and Callie in a sense, but he had wanted to save the Prue and her sisters from such a loss. "I'm sorry."

The ones from the past blinked from that piece of information, they had never noticed that all the people in the Resistance were as close as this; it was as if they were a family. That was when they realised that there were bonds that existed in the Resistance that they would never know about. That was when they saw the executioner hold out his hand, and to the surprise of the people from the past, a fireball appeared. Her executioner was a demon, one of the demons that had joined the Witch Hunters.

Smiling to himself, it was easy for everyone to see the demon's cruel enjoyment as he threw the fireball at the wood at Katy's feet. It was sick - mortals and demons were working together to kill witches.

"AHHHHH!" Katy screamed as the fires burned her skin, but there was no way to get to her. As Memory Chris had said, it was too late. That was when the ones from the past, as well as Chris, were sent off to another scene, marking the end of that memory.

* * *

Wyatt's Abode ; 2026

In 2026, a tall, muscular blonde man stood in his apartment and contemplated what his next move would be. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell; Badass ruler of the future, the new Source, the leader that brought the mortal and magical worlds together. Those were only a few of the things he was known as, to his minions and followers he was known as a saviour, and to others, such as the Resistance, he was known as a heartless creature that sent the world to hell.

Well to most of the Resistance anyway. There were some members, such as his family and Emily who knew he was not heartless, yet they refused to join him, or in Emily's case, refused to come back to him. They would rather fight him, to fight everything he created, and for what? The mere innocents that had never done a damn thing for their family. The very things that had caused them to lose members of their family.

To him, it was pointless but they refused to let go of the petty thoughts and ideas that had been drilled into their minds through out their childhood. There was no good, nor was there such thing as evil. There was simply power, it really was that simple, but the others would not believe in his ways.

Out of all of them though, the most persistent of all was his brother, Christopher Perry Halliwell. The one person alive that could install fury and irritation in him like no other, and stay alive to tell about it. Thinking about his brother, Wyatt was brought into a stream of thoughts that often plagued his mind a lot recently.

As he thought back to his last confrontation with his brother, an eerie silence filled his mansion again as he looked over the destroyed city. Even to people who had known him for years, his expression would be unreadable to them.

Christopher, the annoying little runt that led the resistance. The one that led the foolish attempt to save the innocents and _'save'_ his brother from the evil that had somehow embedded itself into the very mind of Wyatt Halliwell. Nevertheless, in doing so, Chris had committed the ultimate crime. He betrayed his flesh and blood.

"_I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you."_

In the mind of his brother, a mind that even their mother had had trouble to decipher, he truly believed that someone had done something to his brother. That he could go back and save him, and ruin all of this. That somehow he could go back, change a few events, and _'fix'_ him, as if he were some toy that had gotten broken.

The fact that his brother had done something to ruin his hold on the future that did not surprise Wyatt in the least. Since his reign had started, Wyatt knew Chris did not approve with most, if not all, the things he did. Before this though, his brother had never so fully betrayed him before. Chris was more known to barge into Wyatt's mansion, kill every minion in his path, and then demand it of Wyatt to stop whatever he was doing.

It was the fact that Chris had resorted to sneaking back to the past with the help of that vile fiancée of his that had Wyatt stumped. The only explanation was that Bianca had gotten in his mind somehow. While he regretted he had caused Chris pain, when it came to Bianca, it was inevitable. Once his demons caught her, it had only taken her a few weeks to snap until she went back to his _'side.'_

This only proved to him that she had been using his brother, and then she betrayed him. Therefore, he felt no remorse for killing his would have been sister-in-law. But sadly, he feared his actions only created a greater rift in the Halliwell brothers; the one that deserved to rule alongside him. Chris was the only one that rivalled his powers, at least now he was. Their sister Melinda had come close, even without white lighter abilities, but she was gone now. Stolen from him like every other one he held dear.

Three years ago, a little over five years after the death of his mother, just after he had turned twenty-one, Wyatt Halliwell lost his only sister, Melinda Victoria Halliwell. Melinda Victoria Halliwell, named respectively for her ancestor, Melinda Warren and her Grandfather, Victor Bennett was killed by the rogue demons; dark lighters more specifically.

She had been fifteen.

The Rogue demons were one of the down falls to his rule. There were some, consisting of species that varied from dark lighters to demons that were once scum of the Underworld, but they all had one thing in common. None of them wanted to serve him, nor did they want to join the Resistance and take orders. Apparently, they were anti-Halliwell - refusing to serve under either brother.

Most magical creatures, especially witches, could easily be found on one side or the other, not in the in-betweens. Witch hunters were the simple reason for that. That was another downfall to his rule. The trials had come back and witches, or anyone believed to be anyway associated with witch craft was burned at the stake; but that was only after they were interrogated, in other words tortured for information.

That was why all magical creatures either found themselves part of Lord Wyatt's rule or the Resistance. It was the simple fact they would not survive on their own, the numbers of the witch hunters were too great. That was one problem Wyatt Halliwell was trying to solve, but they were too many in numbers. Not to mention that many witch hunters were hidden.

They were known as sleepers. They did not associate in any way with their other colleges until such a time that their help was needed. And those members were the most plentiful, hidden away from sight. So it was pointless to wipe out witch hunters because there were _always _ones to replace what them.

Sadly, Melinda had not been the only one lost over the years. The Halliwell family had also lost Victor Bennett, Henry Mitchell, Coop Valentino, Billie Jenkins, Daryl Morris, and his Aunt Phoebe's middle child, Katy, along with several other close friends. The part that irked Wyatt the most - though he would never admit it - was the fact that he did not know if the rest of his family was all right. For all he knew he could have lost several other family members and not know it.

To his knowledge the only members that survived was the two boys of Piper himself and Christopher. Prudence, the eldest daughter of Phoebe who he believed to be the leader of the Resistance in Chris' absence, and Phoebe's youngest child, Elizabeth. Henry Jr was also alive, like he said, that was only to his knowledge. His Aunt Paige's twins, Oriana and Callie, were also alive but still separated.

From the beginning, after the death of her mother and father, Oriana, or Ana, had seen the sense in Wyatt's plan and joined him. Even though a few short months after her death, Paige came back as a full white lighter, the damage had been done. Therefore, when Wyatt had taken dominance on the one-year anniversary of his mother's death, Ana followed while Callie, the younger of the two, had stayed with the rest of the family and Chris. Chris.

Everything _always _came back to Chris.

It amazed Wyatt how his train of thoughts always traveled back to his wayward brother. His brother was the key, if he could get Chris to join him, the rest of the family would follow. Nevertheless, that was not the reason that Wyatt wanted his brother with him, it was the fact that as brothers they should be on the same side. Moreover, with Chris being against him, there were only so many lengths Wyatt could go to in order to protect him.

Yes, despite being against him, Chris always had been and always would be his brother. His baby brother, the one he had sworn to protect. The one that would turn to Wyatt when someone was picking on him as a child. The brother that would come to him at night after a visit from their estranged father. The little brother who's attitude and witty comments had never ceased to amaze him. More over, Chris had been the baby brother that, like their sister, looked so much like their mother, the baby brother whose brilliant Jade eyes used to hold so much mischief, but were now void of any feelings he had.

The baby brother, who like the rest of his family had been trapped in this black and white world, and felt the need to hide his feelings to protect himself. For there were people who would find out his weakness and use it against him, and in doing so, find a way to cause the Halliwell family even more pain.

Wyatt had been so lost in his thoughts; he had not even noticed that someone else had come into the room. When he sensed another presence in the room, he sighed as if it was a hassle. "Caleb," he said indifferently without looking away from the window, "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you're going to drive us _both _insane without that over-working brain of yours," the voice said from the shadows. Knowing that Wyatt probably wasn't in the mood for games, the half-manticore walked out from the shadows and smiled at his best friend. "Should I even bother to ask what you're thinking about, or should I assume from the pulsing vein that you're thinking about Chris?"

"So I take it you tracked down the witch hunters," Wyatt commented, deciding it was best to avoid Caleb's question about his brother.

"Yes _sire_," Caleb taunted, arching an eyebrow at the fact that Wyatt was refusing to talk about Chris. It didn't surprise him really, Chris always had been a touchy subject for Wyatt - mostly because Chris had never joined him. Not even in the beginning, as Emily had, Caleb sighed. Emily, he shook his head at the thought of the psychic, she was _another _touchy subject. "You'll be pleased to know that the witch hunters who dared to go near your baby cousin are now nothing more that scorch marks on a wall."

Hearing the distinct tone of sarcasm in Caleb's voice, Wyatt allowed a shadow of a smile to appear on his face. Caleb was taunting him, he knew it just as well as the fact that Caleb knew that very few people would get away with taunting him. "You know, Caleb," Wyatt began, deciding to voice his thoughts aloud. "Very few people would get away with taunting me like that."

"I know," Caleb said happily, as he grinned. "But I am not every other person, and you've learned to put up with me this long, so why would you vanquish me now?" Caleb asked, feigning confusion. "So, oh humble leader, may I ask you what the hell crawled up your ass to make you so God damn moody lately?"

Wyatt arched an eyebrow, "I didn't know you cared." Nevertheless, when Caleb looked him directly in the eyes, he knew that was a lie. Caleb was one of the few people he actually trusted, and they had been inseparable as children ever since his mother and Aunts killed his mother.

"Yes you did. So, tell me what the hell is going on in your twisted mind that seemingly only I understand."

Wyatt smiled, but instantly got rid of it as soon as it appeared on his face, but not quick enough.

"Too late," Caleb taunted again. "I saw the emotion, no denying it now! Call the presses people! Wyatt Halliwell showed an emotion! An honest to God emotion, he isn't heartless after all!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes and looked back at the city. "Chris, he's in the past."

"I know," Caleb stated, rolling his eyes. "That would be why you had Bianca tortured for a few weeks on end, and then had her do your dirty work, before you sent her back to get Chris." He seen the way Wyatt tensed, and he rolled his eyes. "Dude, let it go! She loved Chris, to _most_ that would be all they want for their baby brother."

Wyatt narrowed her eyes, "if she loved him, she would never have betrayed him. You know that."

"Yes, but you are forgetting that Bianca only knew the cruel side of you, she had never seen _any _compassion from you before. Meaning she had _no way _of knowing that you were bluffing when you said that if it she didn't go back and get him you would send someone else. I believe the thing that got to her was when you said 'and I don't care how they get it done, as long as Christopher is home. Even if they only have a body to bring back'," Caleb pointed out as he smirked. "So, she _betrayed _him, as you say, because she believed that it was the only way Chris could make it back alive."

Wyatt glared at his friend, "whose side are you on?" He demanded, seeing Caleb shrug though, Wyatt shook his head. Looking over to the wall, Wyatt snorted as his eyes once again became unfocussed. "As if I would kill him."

"Yeah," Caleb said slowly, dragging on the word as he crossed him arms. "You know normally I would believe, because _normally _you wouldn't try and kill, Chrissie-boy. But tell me, if you weren't trying to kill him, then why were you throwing energy balls at him left right and center?" Caleb countered, one of his eyebrows rising as he sighed. "And if killing Chris wasn't your intention, then why were you strangling him? I believe your exact words were, _'I don't need you.'_ And we both know that's a lie."

"What?"

"Here me out dude," Caleb said, ignoring Wyatt's snort as he called him dude. "If it were _anyone_ else who formed the Resistance, they would be dust in the Underworld. If it had been _anyone_ else who rebelled so fully against you, they would have been thrown to the demons by now. If it were _anyone_ else who went to the past you would have sent a demon with no history with said person so you only would have gotten a cold corpse back. And lastly, if you didn't need him, would we _really_ be having this conversation right now?"

Wyatt shrugged and sat on the arm of a chair and watched Caleb, waiting for the smug little bugger to continue talking, while Wyatt resisted his urge to vanquish the half-demon who had no regard for boundaries or rules. "Your point?"

"Dude, wake up!" Caleb yelled in exasperation. "You still need your brother, you still care for him. That heart in there," he said pointing at Wyatt's chest, "the one you pretend is dead is still there and beating. You care for your family you know it is true. So why the hell couldn't you have a civil conversation with Chris? I seen it you know, you used your powers first, and granted Chris did not have any, so there was no need for you to use yours. Even without powers you would be able to kick the runt's ass," he sighed, finishing his rant, "just like there was no need for you to snap that day with Emily-"

Wyatt's eyes flashed as he remembered the day that he had grabbed Emily's arm, resulting in the psychic losing all faith in him and moving on to the Resistance. "Caleb," Wyatt hissed, his eyes narrowing at the half-demon. Once again, the half-manticore was testing his limits. "You are crossing the line. If you think-"

"-You didn't have to physically harm her, but you did. So just like always, you let your temper get out control, " Caleb continued, not caring if he was stepping out of line. It was about time Wyatt knew that it was his temper - the one that had been there since childhood - was the reason he was dangerous. "That was why Emily left, and that is what makes you a jerk sometimes. So please tell me what twisted plan you have forming in that screwed up head of yours."

Wyatt took a deep breath; trying in vain to keep his temper in. the last thing he wanted was to prove Caleb right, his temper was not that bad. It was not worst than had been when he was a teenager, that much was certain. Even in the early years of his life, Wyatt had been a bit more reluctant to trust people than most; it had also been easy to spark his anger. "I need to find a way to get to Chris."

"You mean going to the past?"

"No," Wyatt stated, frowning at the thought of him leaving and going back to retrieve his wayward brother. It was too much of a risk for _him _to leave and sending someone had proved to be useless in the past. Thinking it over, Wyatt shook his head, going to the past was not what he meant. "I mean, I don't care what I have to do, I am finding a way to get my brother to come back."

"Well you wont be able to drive him to you," Caleb snorted, frowning uneasily at Wyatt's thoughtful expression. "I hate to break it you, but that wouldn't work. If anything, you have one hell of a stubborn brother who will _not _give up."

Wyatt nodded.

Caleb stood up and starred at Wyatt with a neutral expression. Seeing Wyatt was seriously considering finding a way to get Chris back, something he had done since Chris left the first time, Caleb sighed. "Wyatt, I'm your friend, and I know you know that. Therefore, I am going to be honest and beg you to rethink whatever plan you have cooking, because if you are not careful you will only succeed in pushing Chris away.

With that, he shimmered out leaving Wyatt alone in his musings. How could he get his brother to come home? Sure, he could simply go to the past and bring Chris back kicking, screaming, and cursing but there had to be another way. There had to be a way to drive Chris to him.

Then a thought hit him, there was a way to get Chris to come to him, and in fact, the answer was so simply it was almost ingenious. All he head to do was use Chris' greatest fear against him, with that he dissolved into black and blue orbs.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it," Chris said instantly.

This caused the onlookers from the past to nod at his request. Even though they had questions concerning what they had just seen, it had hurt Chris to see it over again, and Chris seeing it was their fault. Not discussing it was the least they could do.

Back in the memories, Phoebe pouted as they appeared in another memory. Looking around though, Phoebe had to squint when she saw all the bright lights as well as the bright white wall. "Now where are we?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the offending light. She was not used to this; this was going from one extreme to another. She was used to Chris' other memories, the ones where they had to struggle to see what was happening as a result of being in dark, dank Underworld. "I mean, this is ridiculous. Are they trying to blind people?"

Chris snorted at his Aunt's complaint that was a character Phoebe comment. "If you think this is bad," he said as he looked at her, "you haven't been _'Up There'_, have you?" His Jade eyes traveled upward as he remembered that day all to well when he had gone _'Up There'_. It was after his father had gone _'Up There'_ and Chris was nine. All he could remember of the day was that all the children had been at the Manor and his aunts had been there. The next thing he remembered was that demons had attacked and Aunt Paige had waved her arm sending all the children somewhere _'safe.'_ Moreover, to say the least, the Elders had been surprised when nine children appeared in the middle of their meeting - Leo had been pleased though, he'd gotten to see Wyatt.

Leo looked at Chris, trying not to look too interested, knowing Chris would never tell him what he wanted to know. "You've been up there?" He asked casually, even though on the inside he was dying to know what had caused Chris to go Up There in the first place, not many people were allowed there. "You mean, other than when the Titans were attacking?"

Chris looked wearily at his father, "can't say, Future consequences." He said, smirking when he seen his father's disapproving look. Not that that was anything new to him, but in that moment, all because of that look, Chris felt more homesick than he had in a long time.

He missed his family, not the living people in the past, which were nothing than ghosts in his time. No, he missed his family, the family he loved. Sure, he loved these people; he would even say he had a higher respect for Leo. These were merely the people that would _become _his family. Here and now, even though he knew _them_, he was nothing more than a stranger to them. They did not know him. He was a stranger in his own home, but since Wyatt had turned it into a museum, it hadn't been his home in a long time, had it?

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Chris' head jerked up, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts. Seeing the man enter the hallway, Chris frowned when he saw the man in the lab coat, looking down at the clipboard. Could this day get any worst?

Frowning, Piper and Phoebe concentrated on the figure in front of them. They both had this nagging feeling that they had seen him before, but they did not know from where. Their looks though, caused Paige and Leo to share a confused look, but Chris did not have to think very hard. He knew exactly where he was and what they were about to see. His mother - _no, Piper _- had been right. They were going to see this, even if he wished they were not.

"This one was caught by accident," the man stated as he walked alongside the man who the others were staring at. "There were four others with him, and by the way they disappeared in blue lights, I would say they were witches too." He stated, causing the man beside him to sigh, and that was when Phoebe got sight of his face - causing her to gasp.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Leo asked in concern he looked over at his sister-in-law, the one that had been there since the beginning. Seeing her pale, he reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping it would be enough for her to know it was not real and that she was not alone. "Phoebe, how do you know him?"

Phoebe did not answer Leo, she just simply carried on staring at the man in surprise, something that caused Leo and Paige to frown - they did not know what was going on. Piper on the other hand, looked closely at the man standing in front of her, wishing with all her might that she had her powers back. Because if she did, she would show that man just what she could do with a flick of her hand. Oh, she knew who the man was and she knew why Phoebe had reacted in such a way. The man was a good fifteen years older, but she would remember that man's face anywhere. "Nathaniel Pratt."

"Nathaniel Pratt?" Paige frowned at the name, she knew the name but it was so unsuspected. Actually, overall she was just happy that one of her sisters had finally answered them, giving them an idea as to what was going on. "As in the Nathaniel Pratt that was going to burn Phoebe at the stake but you, Phoebe and Prue went to the future to stop if from happening, only to watch it happen anyway? _That _Nathaniel Pratt?"

"Yeah, that's him," Phoebe stated quietly as she nodded, staring at her would-have-been murdered. Why the hell was he of all people in one of Chris' memories? The very thought of it made her stomach churn, making her feel as though she was going to be sick. She only prayed that he was not here for the reason that she thought because if he was, it meant that Nathaniel Pratt was the one in charge of the Witch Hunters. "Chris," she began hesitantly, not sure if she wanted the answer to her question. "What is he doing here?"

"You were the ones that wanted to know about the Witch Hunters," Chris said bitterly as he crossed his arms. He had no sympathy for them at the present moment, them seeing this was their own fault. Adding the pain and emotional strain that was building up, Chris was not in that pleasant of a mood. Besides, were they really _that _surprised that Nathaniel Pratt was the one in charge? He had been in charge in the other future, why not in his? "Well now you get to see the man behind all of the executions."

Thinking it over though, Chris frowned when he realised that when his mother had encountered Nathaniel Pratt with his Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe, they had gone to the future to find out what they had to change. That was when a thought hit him, what was it with his family trying to change the future all the time?

"So the prisoner," Pratt began as he took the clipboard from the man accompanying him, only to begin reading over the information. "Who is he?"

That simply sentence caused Chris to sigh. "This can't be happening," he muttered, as he looked away, praying to every deity that they did not call him a Halliwell. If they did, his life was over; it was as simple as that. If they said Halliwell, which there as a small chance of, everything that he had tried to keep a secret over the past few months would have been for nothing. More than that, he would still be in the spell, meaning that he would not be able to orb away and run. He wanted them to say Perry, because much like how his cousins went by their father's last name, he went by his middle name. It was his alias in the future, only the members of the Resistance and Wyatt's minions, as well as close family friends, knew who he was. Being a Halliwell was not something to be advertised in the future, they had enough enemies without people blaming everything on them. It was not as if they controlled Wyatt, sadly people did not see it that way.

"Some man that we caught while scavenging for witches," the man stated.

"Subject 342341," Nathaniel Pratt stated as he read from the file, reading it over though, a small smile appearing on his face. Re-reading over the numbers, his smirk became malicious, causing the Charmed Ones' skin to crawl. Only Piper and Phoebe knew what Nathaniel was capable of first hand, but even Paige and Leo did not like that smirk on his face. "So, he's mixed blood," Nathaniel Pratt mused, still looking at the file as he walked. "Is he?"

"Yes," the man nodded as he walked along, happy that he had a chance to impress his boss. If there was one thing one should not do in the future, it was mess with Nathaniel Pratt. While witches such as the Halliwell kid were their biggest fear, Pratt was far up the list. "He's part witch, part white lighter."

"Elder," Chris muttered as he rolled his eyes, but none of the people from the past heard him. Not that he was complaining because he did not want his identity revealed, but didn't those people know anything? Wyatt was the part white lighter, he was part _Elder _- there was a big difference. There was a reason he could shoot electricity out of his hands, and it was not because he had stuck his hand in a power out-let.!

The man continued hesitantly, knowing that Pratt was not going to respond well to this news. Still, he had to be informed, he was going to find out eventually. "The others that were with him seemed to be mixed as well, one of the others orbed away, while the two women shimmered away - they're still unidentified though, Sir."

"So, they got away?"

The man swallowed, picking up on the low, dangerous tone in Pratt's voice. He knew that Pratt was not going to like that piece of news, the only thing he hated more than witches were _free _witches. At least when they were here, in captivity, they could not interfere with the way the world was meant to run on. "Yes, it seems so." The man took a deep breath, "Christopher," he stated, seeing Pratt's looked, he sighed. "342341," the man corrected, knowing that Pratt hated the witches being referred to as people. They were not people; they were insects that needed to be squat. One by one if need be. "He held off the Hunters until they were safely away."

Stopping at the door, Pratt frowned at the man, causing the ones from the past to _almost _pity that he had to endure Pratt's anger. It did not last long though, when they remembered that he was partially responsible for the capture and torture of witches. "Is there anything else I need to know about our guest," Pratt said, almost as if he thought Chris was there _willingly_. "Before I talk to him?"

"He's a leader of the Resistance."

"Well this is an honour," Pratt stated as he smiled evilly. From the number at the end of the code, he had known that he had someone how been associated with Wyatt Halliwell, but him being a part of the Resistance meant he was one of the fools that believed that the Halliwell kid could be saved. Pathetic, optimistic fools. As he opened the door, the onlookers rushed to get into the room as Pratt continued talking to the man. "Well, I can't very well leave him waiting, now can I?"

Upon enter the room; Paige had to cover her mouth when she saw the sight in front of her. She suddenly felt herself become nauseous again, and it was not a result of jumping from one memory to another. It was the fact that Memory Chris was strapped to a bed, much like they did with mental patients, but looking closely she noted that his restraints were so tight that they were drawing blood. Swallowing, Paige could honestly say that she wished that had been the worst she saw, but it was not. Memory Chris had bruises all over his body, blood leaking from his lip, and there were crisscrossed cuts that covered his exposed torso and around his neck.

Phoebe too found herself having to look away from the sight with tears in her eyes. These memories were really starting to get the best of her, hadn't Chris suffered enough in his life? Pratt, she almost growled at the thought of him, why the hell did that son of a bitch have to make it worst? No wonder Chris always did his best to cover himself with long sleeves and more than one layer. The tattoo, or brand, as well as the cuts, she shuddered. She did not doubt the evidence of the cuts were still there; scars left behind as a constant reminder of what he had went through.

Still, she forced herself to look back as Pratt went to stand beside Memory Chris, fear sweeping through her entire body. Swallowing, Phoebe looked to the Chris that was stood beside her, his face remaining unfeeling as he tried to block it all out. "Chris," she began, causing her unknown-nephew to look at her. "They … they did that to you," she stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper as she made the statement. It should have been a question, but she knew it had been them.

Chris nodded.

Piper frowned at that knowledge. She could not understand how anyone would be able to take Chris unwillingly; she had seen how much power he possessed. That was when she closed her eyes in understanding, the other man had said there had been others, but Chris had held off the Witch Hunters until they were safely away. He had known he would be caught, he had willingly allowed himself to be caught in order to save the ones he loved. Damn, it seemed as though Chris would sacrifice anything for the ones he loved, which didn't seem fair to Piper. Chris deserved so much more than he had been given during his life.

"Chris," Leo began, his throat going dry now that he knew what it meant when the Witch Hunters caught people. He still could not understand how the Elders had allowed it to get so out of control, surely they had tried to stop this. "How did you get out of here?" He asked, once again fearing for the safety of the young man. It surprised him that he was worried about Chris, but the feeling was not foreign to him. He had felt the same thing when Bianca had been back in his time, when they had been faced with the possibility of losing the young half-witch. Looking at this scene though, Leo did not know how Chris had managed to get out of this one. Memory Chris was bound to the bed, and from the look of him eyes, they were pumping something into his system that barely left him conscious. Only aware enough for them to get answers out of him, Leo realised.

Chris looked away, deciding it was best to pretend he had not heard Leo. It had been Wyatt that had gotten him out of here. Once he had learned what had happened to his brother, Wyatt had orbed in to get him - refusing to lose another family member to the Witch Hunters. Moreover, while Chris was thankful to his brother for it, deep down Chris blamed Wyatt for it in the first place. After all, it had been his fault to begin with; Wyatt had been the one to expose magic.

Memory Chris glared hatefully at the man in front of him, the man that was responsible for the death of his cousin. Nathaniel Pratt, Memory Chris' eyes narrowed even further, he was so fortunate that he could not fight back. Otherwise, Memory Chris was sure that he would be locked up for murder in the next few minutes.

"Are you going to be a problem?" Pratt asked as he sat down in the chair beside Memory Chris' bed. He had seen the anger that had flashed in the younger man's eyes, and he had a feeling that he was going to be a problem. The ones from the Resistance tended to be.

Memory Chris remained silent.

"It's childish, giving me the silent treatment, don't you think?" Pratt asked when the vile witch refused to answer him. Looking at the man carefully, his eyes narrowed in thought as he bit his lip. There was something familiar about the way that the man was staring at him, as if he knew him from somewhere. Then it clicked. "I remember you," he stated, seeing Memory Chris' eyes widen, he nodded. "You're the one that orbed in with the Halliwell kid at the Valentino execution," he realised, smirking when Memory Chris struggled against his bonds. "I see she was close to you."

Memory Chris still refused to answer Pratt, but proceeded to glare daggers at the man. If Pratt said _one _thing about Katy, Memory Chris would plead innocent. He could not be responsible for his actions if Pratt edged him on, not when one of his baby cousins was involved. Family was off limits.

"It was such a pity, having to kill that one," Pratt said in mock sorrow, almost smiling when Memory Chris formed his hands into fists. It was only a matter of time before 342341 snapped and began talking, and when he did, it would be only a matter of time before he spilled _everything_. "It's always harder with the younger ones, and she was what? No older than seventeen?" Memory Chris' knuckles started turning white, "but sadly, she wasn't good at this game. She refused to give up any information, and when I gave her the opportunity she wouldn't join me." Pratt frowned when he saw Memory Chris' eyes blazing beneath his brunette lashes, he knew from that moment that 342341 was going to be the same. "I'm hoping you wont be as difficult."

"And let me guess," Paige began as she rolled her eyes at her youngest male nephew, even though she was unaware of the fact. "You _were _that difficult, weren't you?" She questioned, and somehow she already knew the answer. She shook her head and rolled her eyes when she saw Chris smirk. "You _do _realise that you make things harder on yourself, don't you?"

"Yeah," Chris shrugged, knowing that because of his stubbornness that he made things more difficult than they needed to be. "But if he thought I was giving him the satisfaction of reeling me in, causing me to spill my guts, he had another thing coming." Chris stated stubbornly as he crossed his arms, letting out an annoyed huff - reminding Paige of someone she knew, but she could not place who it was. It did not matter though, because she forgot all about it when her attention was drawn back to Pratt as he spoke.

"So, will you join me?"

"What is with everyone asking me to joining them?" Memory Chris demanded, his head falling back onto his rock-hard pillow as he rolled his eyes. He really did not understand why everyone wanted him to join them, what he said though, it caused the onlookers, even his future self to chuckle.

Talking though, had been the worst thing for Memory Chris to do, no matter how innocent the comment. "Ah," Pratt purred gleefully as he smirked at Memory Chris, "So you do talk," he stated. "Now that we have that confirmed, why don't we get to the questioning?" Memory Chris took a deep breath and locked his jaw, "come on, they're rather simply. I mean, being a leader of the Resistance, you _must _know where their Stronghold hold is, am I right?"

"The Stronghold?" Memory Chris echoed as he struggled again his restraints. Feigning confusion when his struggling didn't work, he arched an eyebrow- something that caused Phoebe to groan as she covered her face with her hands. She knew from experience that Pratt didn't like it when you acted clueless, even though she really hadn't had any idea what was happening when she had visited the future. "What the hell is that?"

"I know you know," Pratt blared as he narrowed his eyes, his temper slowly going out of control as he glared hatefully at the younger Halliwell brother, even though the two Chrises present were the only ones aware of the face. "No, I'll ask you _one _more time. Where is the Stronghold of the Resistance?!"

Rolling his eyes, Memory Chris did not even bother to lie about it this time. "Bite me," was his simple response as he glared at Pratt. There was _nothing _Pratt could say to get him to talk; after all, the Resistance was where everyone he loved was. Moreover, he would _not _betray them he would never talk. It did not matter what Pratt did to _him_, _they _were safe and that was all that mattered.

"Watch you mouth boy," Pratt warned as he glared at the boy. "One of these days, that tongue of yours will get you into trouble."

Watching as Pratt lay the clipboard aside so he could stand up; Memory Chris rolled his eyes at Pratt's comment. He had heard the same thing from Wyatt and Leo over the years and by now, it really did not bother him, simply because it was _probably _true. "So," Memory Chris began as Pratt walked over to table, now it was his turn to ask the questions. "What do you have against us magical folk anyway, what have we ever done to you?"

Pratt chuckled bitterly, "what have you done?" He looked at Memory Chris with a look of pure haughtiness, "have you looked outside?" He questioned as he arched an eyebrow, "_your _kind did that," he pointed out as his eyes never left Memory Chris'. "You and your _kind _are a danger to everything good. You and the rest of your precious witches represent all I hate and all that is wrong with this world. The world was fine before the Halliwell kid came into his powers, and deep down, I know all of you are the same." His eyes narrowed into slits. "You're nothing more than a threat and you have too much power - it gives you an advantage over us _normal _people."

Chris rolled his eyes at Pratt's self-righteous speech. _They _were the threats because his brother had taken a dive off the land of the sane. Did Pratt not notice that _he _was the one burning people to death and locking them up? Chuckling bitterly, he rolled his eyes, "doesn't make us evil."

Memory Chris shook his head in disbelief as Pratt's words filtered into his ears, was the man serious? That was the reason his cousin, Katy, and countless others had died. Simply because Pratt thought they were a threat and he _feared _them, as if that was a reason. "Just because you're afraid of something, because you don't understand it, doesn't make killing us right and _you know it_!" He accused, "being different doesn't make up evil."

Hearing the similarity in the two Chris' answers, Paige frowned and looked between the two. "Creepy," Paige muttered, even though she knew that she was secretly beaming on the inside that some of the old Chris had survived - and not _just _his sarcasm. Underneath the surface somewhere, the old Chris was there, buried beneath pain, but he was not unreachable. That was enough to make her smile.

Pratt rolled his eyes at Memory Chris' response, "it doesn't make you _safe _to us either," he pointed out as he picked up a needle and walked over to Memory Chris - causing the onlookers from the past to frown. "I should have known you would be difficult," Pratt muttered as he held Memory Chris' arm and slid the needle in, a smirk on his face as he injected the contents of the syringe into Memory Chris' arm. "Such a pity."

Seeing the syringe be pulled from the younger Chris' arm, Leo frowned at the sight. He had been a doctor in his previous life before he died, so seeing such things were not foreign to him, but something told him that this was not something to aid Chris in any way. Something told him it was just the opposite, "What is that?"

How to explain this one, Chris mused as he rubbed his eyes. All of these memories were wearing him out and it was to the point that he was sure he could not argue with Leo anymore - at least not without a cause. If Leo got him riled up again he would argue until he was blue in the face and passing out, but he decided that now would be a good time to be civil. Besides, it was not as if he could kill Leo - he still needed him, even though that was _way _to gross to think about. "It's a serum that Pratt had created that basically temporarily binds a witch's powers," he explained simply. "It's a real pain in the ass," he muttered as he crossed his arms. "Because by this point, I really wanted to fry his ass."

Paige snickered at that comment, Yeah, she mused. The old Chris was still in there, but there was something in her smile that caused Chris to wince. It was almost as if she was proud by that comment, something that made his heart ache. When he had made a sarcastic comment in his childhood, his Aunt Paige had always winked at him while she smiled proudly at him. That was when he winced, this Paige was _so much _like his Aunt Paige, and while they would be the same person in the future, it still made it hard to look at Paige. Phoebe and Piper not so much, because they were dead in his time, so long now that sometimes he found it hard to remember what their mannerisms were - so he found it easier to convince himself that they were different people. Paige, on the other hand, was still there in the future and it was slowly killing him every damn day he could not confide in her as he had done over the years.

Seeing Pratt walk away, Memory Chris struggled against his restraints as he felt his mind go hazy. He would not allow himself to pass out, otherwise he would wake up in a tub only to realise that he was missing a kidney, that thought made him chuckle as he made a half-hearted attempt at glaring at Pratt. "What's the matter Pratt?" He asked cruelly, narrowing his eyes. "Can't take me when I'm sober?"

Phoebe chuckled at Memory Chris' attempt at making a joke, and in all honesty, it was not a bad one. From what she had seen, it appeared as though Chris let the jokes out of him when he was nervous, either that or he went on some rant. Talk about being dramatic, she mused, only to wince when a loud alarm suddenly sounded.

As the alarm sounded, Pratt frowned, looking around wearily. As he moved away from Memory Chris, Pratt headed to the door to peak out, intending on finding out what was going on - only to freeze and whirl around when he heard the jingling sound of orbs. He did not have the chance to blink though, before he was flung into a wall as the orbs materialized.

Seeing the orbs form into a person, Piper let out a gasp as she realised who it was. It seemed as though the war had not just taken its tole on Chris, it was to the point she barely recognized the man in front of her. His shoulders were stiff, his back straight - but his eyes were lifeless. "Wyatt," she whispered quietly, her eyes going wide as her hand instinctively sought out Leo's hand.

Seeing Pratt fall to the floor, Wyatt shook his head and ignored the son of bitch who he _knew _he would take pleasure in killing. Taking a calming breath he walked passed Pratt and headed to his brother, only to grind his teeth when he saw the state of his brother. While he untied the restraints, Wyatt shook his brother. "Chris?" He asked carefully, not getting a response from his brother, his worry increased as he gently shoved his brother again, "are you okay?" Getting an irritated groan from his brother, Wyatt allowed a shadow of a smile of his brother as he orbed away with his brother in a blur of blue and black orbs, and the onlookers once again watched as the scene around them shimmered into a new one.

Though they would never admit it, the onlookers from the past were slightly worried about Memory Chris being alone with Wyatt in his current state. Something they wished was not true, but it was. Surely, Chris was safer with Wyatt than he had been with Pratt, right?

Here was to hoping.

**Author's Note : **Wow, so this chapter was almost another thirty pages typed up - we'll use that as my excuse for it not being updated so soon, okay? I really am sorry about the wait by the way, it wasn't intentional. But with the end of another school year (thank the lord) my teachers were rushing to get all of the required work done, meaning it was one test after another until it was like BAM - finals. So, I have a science final tomorrow (worth 35% of my grade in the course) so I'm going to leave you with this update. Hopefully the next wont take so long, but you know what to do in the mean time. **Please review.**


	11. You Wont See My Tears

**Author's Note: **So I haven't been able to update, and let me tell you - it was _killing _me. I know, it was my own fault but with the end of school came partying. And that really isn't an excuse, but I have a real life too. Staying out til 3 AM (mom wasn't too happy about that) and then I went camping with all of my friends. Then there was the parties and going to the Cabin, and then we had Canada celebrations. Then my friend stayed at my house the other day and it was rainging, so we stayed in and watched all of season six. That got my creative juices pumping again, but I was really hating Leo. :( On a _happier _note, here we are with _another _update! I know, you love me! So go ahead and read, but remember to leave a little note at the end. ;)

* * *

Chapter Eleven : You Wont See The Tears I Cry

"Ugh I am so sick of all of this jumping," Paige whined as they reappeared in another location. Granted, a part of her _needed _to know what happened because she feared for Memory Chris' safety. As much as she hated to admit it, she did not know if he was safer with the Witch Hunters or her nephew, Wyatt. Aside from that, she was _glad_ she had not eaten anything before they left because this jumping was upsetting her stomach. And no amount of concern for her white lighter would keep her from whining about it.

Phoebe starred at her baby sister in awe; sure, Paige had matured a lot since they had first met. Slightly improved clothes had replaced her overly revealing clothes. Paige's lollipops were long gone and her neon pink lipstick had been replaced by red. Still, despite these changes Paige could still revert into her old self - something that was both scary and comforting to Phoebe.

"What?" Paige asked irritably when she caught Phoebe's starring. Seeing Phoebe raise her eyebrows at her whiny tone, Paige rolled her eyes upward as she crossed her arms in a childish manner. "I can be whiny if I want - my stomach kills and I am _this close _to going postal and killing all of the Elders, except you Leo, for giving us this damn potion."

Leo rolled his eyes at Paige, although he was thankful he wasn't on her apparent hit list. Sighing, he looked around the room and from what he could see, there were in a large bedroom of some sort. It was _at least _the size of the attic at the Manor, but it was slightly depressing - despite the fact it was stylish. The walls were painted a dark grey and the room held accents of black, white and red, but what caught his eyes was the future version of Wyatt sitting in an oversized chair, watching Memory Chris intently. It was then Leo noticed that Memory Chris was laying motionlessly on the king sized bed, still looking as pale as he had when he was with _Nathaniel Pratt_.

In Piper's mind however, it was no wonder Memory Chris was not moving. From what she could see millions of blankets, something that made her smile in pride, weighed down Memory Chris. While Wyatt was evil, at least he knew enough to properly care for someone was sick - they needed plenty of fluids as well as to be kept warm. "Chris," she said, looking to their Chris was starring intently at Wyatt. "Where are we?"

Chris did not even hear his mother's question - he was too busy trying to remember this conversation. He could barely remember his encounter with Pratt for the life of him, an effect of Nathaniel Pratt's handy little potion that had still been in his system. It had done a wonder on his brain even though he had been healed by his brother and it was several days later.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked hearing that Chris had not answered Piper's question. That was enough to surprise her, Chris tended to answer Piper sooner than he would anyone else, he also responded to her quicker when she was angry - something she had never understood. Looking at her white lighter though, the empath noted that he had gone all spacey with an intense look marring his face. It looked as if he was trying to remember something, and that worried her more than anything did. "Chris?" She tried again, this time bringing him out of his thoughts. "Where are we?"

Hearing his Aunt call out to him, Chris blinked and looked to Phoebe only to blink again - proving to her that he was clearly out of it. "Oh," he said as he shook his head, trying in vain to clear the cobwebs of his mind. "We're at Wyatt's house again."

Actually, it was _his _room, something Chris frowned at.

Wyatt had been so sure that Chris would join him that he had gone and set-up for his brother.

"But why are we here?" Paige asked as she looked around. While it was a little depressing compared to her love of bright colours, she could not deny that her nephew knew how to decorate.

Chris let out a reluctant breath as he rubbed his eyes. It was not that this memory was overly difficult; it was the fact that it showed him that Wyatt was still there somewhere. There were times that Chris had placed his inability to kill his brother on this very moment - and there were sometimes he was thankful. Other times, however, he hated that he had seen Wyatt still had a heart. Things had been so much easier when it had been him as the leader of the Resistance and Wyatt as the evil dictator. Thinking of Wyatt as family made things more difficult.

"After Wyatt got me from the Witch Hunters he brought me here," Chris finally admitted quietly as his eyes finally drifted to the younger version of his older brother. Here Wyatt was the cold man he had seen when Bianca brought him back, this Wyatt was _almost _human. A frown appeared on his face as he watched as Wyatt shifted so he was comfortable but still able to watch over his baby brother - it was funny how much could change in a year.

The people from the past all walked towards Wyatt as they watched the scene in front of them. Something in Chris' voice told them that there was not going to be talking until later on, so in the mean time they would watch the scene intently. They did not want to miss any details or _important _information. That would be a pity.

Seeing the sisters and Leo walk away, Chris slowly followed behind them. He simply wanted to go sit on the sidelines and ignore the _brotherly love _he saw in his brother's face but he knew he might have to do control damage. Sighing Chris watched his brother - this had been before Wyatt had completely snapped. This was back when he had still cared for his family, unlike their last meeting. Chris almost shuddered when he saw the _hatred _in his brother's eyes during their last meeting, which was not the greatest. If anything it only showed Chris how far gone his brother really was. Wyatt had tried to kill him; not have him killed. That was something that even _crazy _Wyatt had never done.

It was then that Memory Chris finally began to move, causing Wyatt's head to snap up as he watched his brother a little more intently. Seeing his eyes flutter open, indicating he was waking up, Wyatt let out a breath of relief only to then stone his features, something that all of the onlookers caught. And its meaning broke their hearts; Wyatt was afraid to show his emotions. He did not want to appear _weak_.

Memory Chris groaned as his Jade irises looked around the room, trying to focus on his surroundings. It was just so _dark_, didn't anyone consider turning on a light? That confused Memory Chris more than anything, it mean he was not at the Resistance. There was always a light on there but in his current surrounding, _everything _was black or not far off.

As if that was not enough to make him groan, Memory Chris heard a pain-filled groan escape him mouth as he slowly sat up. He was so stiff it felt as if he had not sat up in years. Not only that, but he felt the most rejuvenated than he had in a _long _time. It felt like he had actually managed to sleep through the night and because of that he felt a yawn overtake him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh wow," Paige snorted once Memory Chris sat up. Seeing Chris' confused look she smiled, "I'm sorry," she choked as laughter once again filled her voice, "but it's your _hair_," she admitted when she saw Chris' arched eyebrow. "I just looks like it was styled with a rake," she stated, forcing everyone to stare at Memory Chris' hair, and true to what Paige said it was standing on end, going every which way. "Of all of the times for me _not _to have a camera! I needed pictorial evidence of this!"

Seeing his brother sit up, Wyatt could not help but allow a smirk to appear on his face. "You must have been really tired," he observed quietly, trying to keep the disapproval out of his voice, but more than that, he just did not want to alert his brother. Wyatt did not intend on being thrown across the room today, but seeing his brother's eyes widen he almost smiled knowing Memory Chris' question before he even asked. It was one of the handy things about knowing his baby brother so well. "You've been out for three days."

The confusion was evident on Memory Chris' face as his expression became thoughtful. He couldn't help it, but he was confused. Three days, but how could that be? Trying to count the days Memory Chris frowned when he couldn't remember how long he had been with Nathaniel Pratt. Not that his lack of memory surprised him, he was surprised he could remember what he could considering the bastard kept having him injected with God only knew what. "Three days?" He asked hoarsely, trying not to let Wyatt's presence through him off. Right now, he wanted answers, and if that meant being _tolerable _to Wyatt, then he would be able to do it…he hoped. The confusion never once left his face though. "Three? But they only caught me yesterday afternoon," he trailed off, "I think."

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed as he full-heartedly laughed at his brother's expression, something that caused both the onlookers and Memory Chris. "Yesterday afternoon _three days ago_," he pointed out, grinning even though he wanted to shake his brother senseless for being so careless. This glimpse of Wyatt was what the sisters and Leo needed though; the blond Twice Blessed witch did not seem so bad in this memory. This was what they had to look forward to when they saved him because damn it, they were going to save him. Come hell or high waters.

Frowning at his brother's response, Chris frowned when he saw the younger him send Wyatt a withering glare. One thing that had always annoyed Chris was his brother's wary sense of humour - one that he got from their father, as well as some traits from their Aunt Phoebe (including the inability to keep a secret). It only made Chris more thankful he and Melinda had gotten a mix of Piper and Paige's sense of humour. "Smart ass."

Hearing Chris' comment, Phoebe snorted in laughter. Seeing the look Chris sent her way though, she smirked. "Pot and kettle," she supplied causing Chris to roll his eyes upward as she chuckled. If Wyatt was a smart ass then so was Chris, as well as being sarcastic. That meant that her white lighter had no right to talk, but secretly she wouldn't want Chris any other way. While he may annoy her on occasion and he was persistent, from what she had seen these were the traits that made him, well him. Along with his neurotic tendency and cockiness. And she didn't want him any other way.

"So, how the hell did I get here?" Memory Chris asked, looking at Wyatt who looked like he wanted to kill something. He could not help it though, all he remembered was being with the Witch Hunters and Pratt, then there was something about questioning and Pratt injecting him with something. That was all though, after that, it all went blurry. Memory Chris frowned though, he could have sworn he remembered hearing Wyatt's voice and since his brother was with him, that made sense, but he couldn't know for sure. He just couldn't remember. "What happened?"

"You were an idiot as usual," Wyatt supplied as he got up from his chair and went to sit on the edge of his brother's bed. It was farther from Memory Chris that he would have sat a few years ago, but a lot had changed in a few years. A few years ago he had his brother were on better terms and they had a few more family members. Regardless of that, Wyatt did not want to move to close simply because he did not want Memory Chris to run. Seeing his brother's semi-pout, Wyatt rolled his eyes. "You simply didn't have any regard for your own life, as usual," he added. "In other words you stalled to allow the others to get away then you ignored the warning signs causing yourself to get caught in the process. Which all ended in me finding out you went and got yourself caught by the _Witch Hunters _of all people, and because of that I had to cancel a few meetings with some very important people. Not to mention the sessions I had to postpone in order to save your ass."

With the fogginess finally subsiding, Memory Chris rolled his eyes at his brother's answer. Knowing full well what important people Wyatt was forming an accord with, what saddened him more was the fact he knew what Wyatt meant by _sessions_. "I'm sorry that you had to cancel your meetings with your demon lackeys and postpone the torture sessions," he quipped. It was then he realised that he was rubbing his wrists and when he looked down, he was surprised to see that they were as good as new. "Who healed me?"

"Me you incompetent fool," Wyatt taunted, a thrill running through his body when his brother rolled his eyes. It appeared that the thrill he felt when taunting Memory Chris had not diminished over the years with their age. "Who the hell didn't you think it was, Santa Claus?"

"Wyatt," Memory Chris said slowly as he smiled slightly. "Please tell me that someone has told you the truth about Santa," he pleaded, gaining him a small smile from his brother. "Freak."

"Moron."

"Loser."

"Nerd."

"Jock."

"Mommy's boy."

"Daddy's girl-"

"Boys, boys, boys," Ana tutted as she entered the room with a bowl of soup. She couldn't help it, but she had heard the _daddy's girl _comment and Leo had always been a difficult topic and it had made her feel obligated to interrupt them before they got on that topic. "Now if you two can't play nicely," she began, placing the soup on the table beside her two cousins before placing her hands on her hips. "You can't play at all and I'm sure you would rather I didn't put you two on timeout."

"You look so much like Mom when you do that," Wyatt commented, shuddering as he remembered all of the times that his mother had gave him and his brother that very look. It wasn't a look he had been all that fond of, but one he had severely missed when she was gone. Funny the things you miss.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Piper barked, causing Chris to freeze and pale when Piper gave him the very same look that Ana was giving him in the memory. But for him, this was painful when she looked at him like that. She looked so much like _her_, but Piper's sisters and Leo stifled their laughs, silently laughing as if it was a joke. A _cruel _joke.

Despite everything, Chris felt obligated to answer. It wasn't something he could help; it was something that had been installed in his mind since childhood. If his mother (no matter what time she was from) asked a question, he was to answer. Which he always did, but since in the past over half the answers had been complete bull. But they had been answered, he _loved _loopholes. "Well," he began, seeing no reason to lie with this answer. "That was the look you gave up when we misbehaved," he said evenly, avoiding Piper's eyes. That was all he _could _say, he could not tell her that it was the pose she took when she was threatening to ground him, he could not tell her it was the look she gave him when she used to roll her eyes and playfully ask why she had to have another boy. In addition, she could not tell her that she used to do that pose when she blamed him for all of her grey hair.

Reading Chris' look, Piper figured that him avoiding her eyes had a valid reason. And while she didn't know the reason, her reading of Chris was on the money. "Wyatt is going to cause every grey hair," she muttered as she frowned, something that almost caused Chris to chuckle. While Piper was right about how it had been Wyatt that caused every grey hair, it was more of a mix between him and Wyatt - only, she did not know about him. At least she didn't know his _real _identity. It was then that Piper looked at him with narrowed eyes and surprised. "And if the memory at the hospital was any indication, I can assume that Emily, Caleb and you all contribute?"

"Future consequences," Chris answered automatically; it was forever programmed into his head. His responses were _I can't answer that _and _future consequences _and when talking to Leo, it was _I don't have to answer that_. All responses that were programmed into his mind long before he came to the past. Seeing that the sisters were all giving him an unimpressed look and Leo was rolling his eyes, Chris shrugged. "I can't give you _too many _details," he smirked. "Or you just may keep us away from each other, and that would be such a waste."

"Hey Chris," Ana said suddenly, smiling gently at her older cousin. She had not talked to him since that day in the Underworld, the day he told her to stay away from her baby sister. Sure, she had _seen _him since then, but she had not talked to him. A lot had changed since that day though, they had lost two family members. She only hoped that he was willing to forgive her. Sadly, that idea was thrown out the window when Memory Chris immediately threw the covers back and jumped to his feet, glaring at her as he backed away. She winced, unlike usual her cousin was not even trying to hide the disgust and hatred, regardless she tried to play dumb and plastered a fake smile on her dace. "Chris, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I thought I made myself clear last time, Ana?" Memory Chris snarled as he glared at her. Noting Wyatt's surprised expression, he almost laughed. Apparently, Wyatt had not been informed about his run in with Ana a few years ago. "I told you to stay the hell away from me, but mostly Callie," he added, and that was when Wyatt nodded in understanding. "I said after what you put your so called sister through I didn't want to see you, and what? Now you expect me to look pass that and give you a hug?"

Wyatt looked pointedly at Ana, knowing that she would get the message. Her presence was upsetting his brother and as long as she was there, Memory Chris would not talk to him. Which was completely pointless, as long as his brother was here Wyatt was making sure he was fine before Memory Chris went back to working himself to death? There was however, a small glimmer of hope in his almost-dead heart that his baby brother would join him. Wyatt just had to convince him that it was best for him and the rest of the family. As their mother had taught them, _family came first_.

Seeing Wyatt's look, Ana rolled her eyes. _"Calm the hormones," _she sent telepathically, only to have Wyatt's glare increase in intensity. She knew Wyatt was not trying to be rude or anything, he just wanted to talk to his brother alone. Not that she blamed him, there were many times she wanted the same opportunity - just so she could talk to Callie and Henry Jr. sighing, Ana nodded and went to orb out, but before she did she cast one final look in Memory Chris' direction, but his face was turned from her. It was only then that one lone tear ran down her face, which immediately made Chris feel guilty as he watched his younger cousin orb out in a blur of orbs.

Hearing the jingling sound, Memory Chris looked up only to see that Ana was gone. It was then that his eyes held remorse, something that caused the onlookers from the past to frown. It had looked as if Memory Chris hated Ana, but if that was the case, then why did he look as if he almost regretted what he had said? Then again, since when had Chris ever said what he meant - everything he said was a half-truth and a way to avoid how he was really feeling.

Looking down in guilt, Memory Chris frowned when he realised he was not wearing a shirt. Looking up to search Wyatt's face, he then looked back down at his chest, his frown deepening. He still had scars on his skin. The cuts themselves were gone, but the scares remained there to mock him. It was as if they were there to forever remind him of his time with the Witch Hunters. Fate always did have a sick sense of humour - it seemed it decided to leave him with a souvenir.

"I could only stop the bleeding," he admitted, pure regret in his voice and face as he waved his hand to conjure his baby brother a new shirt. Much to Memory Chris' distaste, it was black, but it was the sympathy on his older brother's face that left him in shock. "I couldn't do anything about the scars," Wyatt stated as he threw the black shirt to his little brother, who inspected it carefully. Something that caused the elder Halliwell brother to roll his eyes at Memory Chris' unwillingness to trust him. "It wont _bite_."

"You never know with you," Memory Chris smirked as he pulled the shirt over his head. He did not mean for the comment to come out so bitter or cruel, but it was the truth. When they were growing up Wyatt had always had a weird sense of practical jokes. It had gotten to the point that Memory Chris could vividly remember their mother threatening to bind his powers. He almost sighed at that fact, if only she had. Maybe if she had bound Wyatt's power they would not have lost him, maybe they would not all be living in this hell.

While the black fabric covered his little brother's head, Wyatt frowned and looked genuinely hurt at Memory Chris' comment. As the brief look of hurt flashed in his blue eyes, he took a deep breath. Surely, his brother knew he would never harm him - everything he had done, everything he was doing was _for _his brother. It was all for Memory Chris and the family - it was to keep them _safe_. And while they may not realise it, they were much safer now than they had ever been. "I tried to heal them," Wyatt stated calmly as his face once again shifted into a stony expression. Emotions got in the way - the only thing they had ever been good for was getting people killed and making them blind to betrayal. "You _know _I wouldn't hurt _you_."

Chris couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's words. Back then those words had been true; a little over a year ago, his brother would never have hurt him. Now though, Wyatt had taken a walk off the deep end in Chris' time. But _of course, _Wyatt would never hurt _him_. Killing his would have been sister-in-law was just for _fun _to the Source of all Power. And throwing his _beloved baby brother _across the room, because clearly Wyatt would never hurt him.

As he tilt his head to the side, Memory Chris sighed. It was true he would admit that much. What his elder brother was saying was true, and he would admit to that much, even if he were reluctant. Admitting this would open a can of worms he was not all too sure he wanted to open. So reluctantly he sighed and responded, "I know that, _Wy_," he said quietly, using his childhood nickname for his brother. Something that made Wyatt's blue eyes latch onto his brother's own Jade eyes in surprise - Memory Chris hadn't called him that in _years_. Then of course, his idiot little brother had to go ruin the mood. "But it doesn't change a God damn thing," he admitted, ignoring Wyatt's scolding look for his language. How sad was it that it looked as if he was going to get a lecture on swearing from the guy that sent the world to hell? Irony sure did have a weird sense of humour, much as fate did. Memory Chris crossed his arms stubbornly, "the _only_ thing this has shown me is that you still have good in you and you're still in there somewhere. And I _am _going to save you, because I'm more convinced than ever it's possible and can be done."

"Christopher," Wyatt said warningly as he tried to be patient with his brother, but like always, his brother held the ability to test his limits like no other. Wyatt could already feel that his patience was running terribly thin - something that was never a good thing. "I don't _want _to be saved," he said simply, seeing his brother's look, he narrowed his eyes. "I don't _need _to be saved, there is _nothing _wrong with me," he said defensively. "I evolved and learned the truth. There is no good and no evil Chris, there is only _power_. Why can't you just accept that?"

"I can't accept it because it's not the truth," Memory Chris stated, not backing down from his argument. It was times like this he wished he and his brother weren't so alike, why did his brother have to be so _stubborn_? Sure, he was aware that it was a family trait and he had inherited it too, but this was ridiculous. It was no wonder that the two of them had bumped heads so often as children. It was true that people with the same annoying traits didn't always get along. Seeing that his older brother was unfazed by his interrupting, Memory Chris continued. "Okay then, let's say it is all about power," he said, surprising the ones from the past. "If its' all about _power_," Memory Chris spat, "then what is with all of the death and destruction outside?" He demanded as his hand flew to the window, making his point by pointing out the window.

"It keeps the demons and subjects in line," Wyatt stated simply as he crossed his arms, standing in the same stubborn stance as Memory Chris. Silently counting down from five, Wyatt waited for his brother to make some sort of snotty comment. As always, his younger brother did not fail.

"Well I'm never going to be one of your little subjects to keep in line, Wyatt."

"And I don't want you to be," Wyatt admitted, his eyes narrowing further at his brother's need to be so damn difficult. "What I want is for you to accept the path that I have chosen and to accept your place. You along with the others," he stated simply, his family should be ruling beside him not thwarting his plans at every turn. Not knowing that they were all family though, the ones from the past were confused. But they never got the chance to question Chris since Wyatt continued to talk - it seemed the time had finally come where Chris was thankful for Wyatt's big mouth. "Even _Emily _is welcomed back; I just want you all to stop acting like spoiled brats. If you don't stop this foolishness, you _will _die over this."

Memory Chris looked down at the floor, not able to look his brother in the eyes. He knew what Wyatt was referring to; he was referring to the demons. His elder brother's little minions viewed Memory Chris and the others as the only thing standing in Wyatt's way. They would not hesitate to kill one of them as long as they were against Wyatt, and the elder blond witch could only do so much to protect them while they were still on opposite sides. It did not change the facts though; Memory Chris had detected the threat hidden beneath those words. "By _your _hand?"

"If need be," Wyatt admitted, a slimmer of regret evident in his voice. In all honesty, he could not stand the thought of his brother dying, but damn it, he was going to get through to him if it was the last thing his did. Even if that mean that meant that Memory Chris had to believe that his brother was willing to kill him, which he really was not. Memory Chris didn't need to know that though, what he didn't know was that comment only increased the wedge between the two brothers. "There is only so much I can do to protect you while you're against me, and there's no more middle ground, Chris. I _need _to be free of you."

"Oh stop with the dramas, Wy." Memory Chris shouted. "You're lying to me as much as you're lying to yourself! There is _no way _for you to protect us while you're like this; it's you that put us in danger to begin with! Sure, before there was a random demon here and there, but it's _your _minions that are trying to kill us on a daily basis! And it was _you _who exposed magic that brought on the witch trials!" Memory Chris continued to shout, but Wyatt only stood to his full height, waiting for his brother to finish.

Paige frowned at what Memory Chris was saying - it was all true. Wyatt taking over the world had been the event that had caused all of the destruction in the world. Still, she couldn't help but feel for her blond nephew at the same time. He was trying his best, she could honestly see that. Wyatt was evil, she _knew _that, but he was still _trying _to protect the ones he cared about. As Wyatt had said though, there was only so much he could do to protect Chris and the others, at least as long as they were on opposite sides.

Phoebe sighed as she looked back and forth between Memory Chris and Wyatt. There was a real love and hate relationship happening between the two, but than again, it wasn't everyday that your best friend admitted that he would kill you if It came down to it. In the empath's mind, it was almost as if it were a Cain and Abel situation between the two. The only thing that was different between the two was that Wyatt and Chris were not brothers.

If she only knew how wrong she was.

Piper on the other hand just could not believe how much she had failed as a mother. Sure, Memory Chris' cruel words were aimed at Wyatt, but she could not help but fell that they were aimed at her as well. Though she had not lived it, it had been _her _future self that had raised Wyatt and she had let him to all of this destruction to the world. In her eyes, it was not Wyatt's fault that he had gone down this path. It was all hers, while some would say she was crazy, she knew it to be true. Somewhere along the way, she had failed as a mother somehow. The only thing she could think of was that her son had seen what this life of good and evil and done to her and had taken the easy way out. Wyatt had decided that he hadn't wanted to deal with it all, and for that, she couldn't blame him. Look what it had done to her and Leo.

Leo also felt as if he had failed. Not only as a father, but as an Elder as well. He didn't know if he could call himself worthy to be an Elder anymore, even though Chris had said he had earned it for everything he had done when he had helped with the Titans. From where Leo stood though, he had failed and didn't deserve it any longer. He was supposed to protect the innocent and from what he had seen in these memories, Chris was _their _innocent. Chris had come back to help them - to save Wyatt, but Leo now realised now that he and the sisters had failed in saving Chris. Everyone needed saving at some point, and because of it Leo had failed in everything he had ever stood for since Chris had come to the past. The Elder had spent months mistrusting Chris, trying to prove that Chris was evil, but it had been his son that was evil, not Chris. Chris was only working with what he had and had traveled back to where he knew he would be alone and no one would trust him. Why someone would do that, Leo could not comprehend but he knew the answer. The young half-witch had done it to save Wyatt - even if Wyatt was oblivious to the fact that he need to be saved.

One thing was for sure though, after the months of distrust he wouldn't be surprised if Chris hated all of them. They had all done their part in hurting Chris, especially the Elder. Chris _should _hate them, especially him.

Despite everything, Chris didn't hate them - that was the one thing they could all agree on him. Sure, there had been many times when the sisters had done something he didn't like or refused to do the things he wanted and that had made Chris angry. Not once though, had Chris disrespected them. No matter how often they didn't take him seriously or blew up at him, threatened him, Chris had still stuck around and tried to complete him mission. No doubt it was because he didn't want to go back if he failed he would rather die trying.

That was a thought that worried them. Chris would end up working himself to death if they didn't step in. His death was something he didn't need on his conscience.

"Why don't you just admit that it's your fault that the world is screwed up and save me the trouble?" Memory Chris demanded as he continued with his rant. The only people, and I use the term loosely, that is happy with your little kingdom are the _demons_. Demons, Wy! Do you remember them? The things that _used _to be the evil in this world. The very things that you have kill the people who refuse to join you. You kill them because they don't like your way, they have their own opinion and they are willing to fight for it. And because of that, you kill them. You don't kill them for some heinous crime; you kill them because you can."

Little did Memory Chris know everything was flying around the room, spinning around and electricity was dancing all over his skin as he let out all of his pent up anger. All of the anger he felt towards his brother, the anger that was building up since he had turned fifteen. Wyatt was just about to learn how much could build up in that amount of time - and it was amazing what could up in five years and some odd months.

"Chris, calm down!" Wyatt ordered as he ducked when a bolt of electricity flew towards him. Internally he was impressed at how powerful that power had gotten, but that wasn't what mattered. His brother still didn't have control of his powers; instead, the brunette witch was letting his anger get the best of him. Something that caused the older blond witch to frown, if Memory Chris wasn't careful he would burn himself out.

"In your own twisted way you were protecting us," Memory Chris admitted as hot, wet tears lid down his face as he continued shouting. In addition, his throat was aching, but he had to get this out. He was on a roll and it was about time Wyatt knew how he really felt. "You were protecting us from meeting the same fate as everyone else who fought for the side of good, but you had no right to destroy the world, Wyatt!" He shouted as his anger began to dissipate. "You shouldn't have tried to protect us from life, people are born, and then they die. But because of you it happens sooner than it should, Mel and Katy are proof of that. Because of _you_ what happens in between life and death is nothing but a fight for survival! AND BECAUSE OF THAT _I HATE YOU_!" He screamed as he fell down to the floor, all the flying objects fell to the floor with a clang, as the electricity died.

Watching their Chris who was looking away, Paige let out a low whistle, but she couldn't blame him. She could tell that all of that anger had been held in for a long time, something that seemed to be a very Chris move to make. It was just how Chris was, he had little boxes in his mind where he locked away the thins he didn't deal with until his mind was out of space and it all came rushing out. She had seen it several times when she had been a social worker, and even when Piper had became a Fury when she hadn't dealt with Prue's death. "That was a lot of pent up anger."

"Yeah," Chris admitted as he nodded slightly. He was aware that all of their eyes were on him, and that made him shift uncomfortably. "It's amazing what can build up in five and a half years, I guess."

Seeing that nothing else was rattling or moving from its place, Wyatt knew it was over. It was then he allowed emotion to appear on his face as he looked to his baby brother, who was sitting on the floor, his knees hugged to his chest as he rocked back and forth. What ached the most was that Wyatt no longer knew how to get through to his brother. After their family had been torn apart when the Charmed Ones had been killed, it had fallen to their Grandpa Victor to get though to Chris - Wyatt had always been gone or grieving in his own way. Only now he saw the repercussions, in the past five and a half years he had lost his touch as a big brother.

Ever so slowly, Wyatt edged himself towards his baby brother who continued to rock back and forth. It almost appeared as though Memory Chris was trapped inside his own mind, something that Wyatt hadn't seen since their mother died. His baby brother had blamed himself so much that he had just sat in his room for three days before coming out, and that had been because Wyatt had forced himself in his brother's room. Even now, Memory Chris looked like that lost fourteen-year-old boy, but if Wyatt was being honest, Chris looked much more like the five year old he had been. Regardless of the fact, it was fifteen years later, his baby brother still managed to look like the little boy Wyatt had comforted when their father had missed a birthday.

Wyatt took a deep breath as he lowered himself to his knees so he was sat beside Memory Chris. Taking the final plunge, Wyatt reached out, wrapped a strong arm around his baby brother, and pulled him close. Surprisingly Memory Chris leaned into the hug, causing Wyatt to smile as he held onto his brother. "Chris," he said softly, "I know you don't _want _to hear this, but you _need _to. I will not say I didn't plan this because saying it would be blatant lie and you deserve more than that, especially from _me_. I didn't mean for the Witch Trials to come back and I didn't for Katy or Mel to die. Despite _everything_, everything I did it was to ensure that the ones I cared about wouldn't die. I know I failed, but I had to trying something. You know the Halliwell traditions," he said lightly. "You're never a Halliwell unless you date someone evil," that caused the Charmed Ones from the past to chuckle as they thought back to their exes. "The important one though, is to die because of the endless fight between good and evil and to lose the ones you love." Memory Chris nodded at that one, but the onlookers from the past frown at that knowledge. They only hoped there wasn't some sort of meaning in those words. "I know I did it the wrong way, but _everything_ I ever did was to protect you and the others."

"There were other ways Wyatt," Memory Chris stated as he pulled away from Wyatt. Seeing the way his brother was watching him, he knew that Wyatt was anticipating his next move. "You didn't need to kill all of those people, and despite what you believe, I _will _save you. Even if it's the last thing I do," and with that, the younger Halliwell brother disappeared in a fury of blue and white orbs before Wyatt could stop him.

Knowing that his brother always ran before things got to bad, Wyatt went to grab for Memory Chris' orbs, but he was a second too late and was forced to watch as his baby brother once again walked away from him. Technically, he hadn't walked, but it was still the same - it made Wyatt feel abandoned once more. Things had been going so well to; he had almost had his brother. "Damn it Chris," he groaned in frustration. "I don't want to hurt you, they want action and I have to keep my image up." The onlookers didn't have to question who _they _were - Wyatt was talking about his minions. Something told the ones from the past that this was Wyatt's breaking point, something that made their stomachs to twist and turn. "And you're trying my patience."

The onlookers then disappeared, only a few memories left to their journey. Then the ones from the past would get to work at making everything up to Chris. Something told them that Chris wouldn't forgive them easily, but they would put the effort in. in the end, the decision would be Chris'. They only prayed it wasn't too late.

* * *

As soon as they appeared, Paige once again closed her eyes to stop the spinning of the room. It was a mixture of this and the depressing memories that made her wish that these memories were soon over. Not only were they wearing down her normally happy mood, but they were making her nauseous. She _swore _Piper had not even had it this bad when she pregnant with Wyatt - something that did _not _encourage Paige to have children in the future. Therefore, if the Elders wanted her to procreate, then they would never give them this sucky of a potion again.

Assuming she would ever trust them enough to used one of their potions again.

Somehow, she was holding her breath on that one.

She didn't see it happened.

"Paige," Phoebe groaned without even looking at her baby sister. After all of the memories they had been through, she_ knew _that Paige was once again making a fool of herself by squinting her eyes. The transporting from memory to memory was really not _that _bad, but like always, Paige was exaggerating. "The floor isn't moving. The walls aren't about to cave in, and oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers, "you look like an idiot!"

"Phoebe!" Paige whined wincing as her older sister started smacking her arm. "Okay, okay," she said hastily as she opened her eyes, scowling at Phoebe. "My eyes are open, see they aren't closed. So will you _please _stop hitting me, Misses-I-am-a-total-crazy person!"

"Will you two cut it out?" Piper asked as she rolled her eyes, but her tone was not one used while stating a question. In true Piper form, she had ordered her sisters to do something without actually having too. Seeing her sisters stop, Piper sighed and scowled when she saw Leo chuckling at Chris smirking at her - apparently they were both amused like this. Well, don't let both of them rush to help all at once, she thought bitterly as she looked around. It seemed as though once again they were in the Resistance's Stronghold, at least that was her guess. And from the look of things, they were in a conference room of some sort. "So, where are we?"

Leo arched an eyebrow at Piper's question as he looked around, noting there was a table with twelve chairs, all of which were empty. Like Piper, Leo was fairly certain they were in the Stronghold, hence the lack of colour and the walls and the simply furniture. Like they had seen elsewhere (everywhere but Chris' room) the room only held the basic furniture that was expected to be in a room. There was certainly nothing that would be considered over the top, and there was _definitely _nothing to make the room personal.

Looking to Chris, Leo awaited for the boy to answer Piper's question, but worry instantly overtook him. He didn't express his concern aloud, but it was there. As his eyes washed over Chris, Leo could slowly feel his lips turning downward into a frown. More than usual, Chris was looking exhausted, but then again, Leo assumed it was normal. Seeing all of these memories were probably tiring on a good day - Chris was going through emotional hell.

"We're at the Stronghold," Chris stated as he closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on, something that made him let out a frustrated huff. It was bad enough that these memories were setting him behind schedule; he only had a few months left to save his brother. Wyatt turned before he was born, that thought alone was enough to send his mind reeling. His parents weren't even _together _at the current moment so there was a chance that he wouldn't even be born. He really needed a shrink, he mused as he sighed. "Um, this is where we go to have meetings." Seeing the question on Leo's face, Chris shook his head. He knew what his father was about to ask. Chris knowing his father was never the problem; the problem was that his father had never known him. "I don't know what meeting we're about too see," he grumbled.

Hearing Chris' grumble, Phoebe frowned in concern s she looked at the boy. She couldn't help it, she genuinely liked Chris and since the beginning she had been defending him - of course she was concerned about the boy. He wasn't looking all that well, even worst than normal (if that was possible.) More than that, she had the distinct feeling that Chris was worried about something. She didn't know how, but something told her that there were still more secrets about Chris Perry that they had yet to decipher. Secrets weren't what was on her mind though, it was the fact that Chris look sick. His health came first, but before she could express her concerns, a dozen sets of orbs and shimmers appeared in the room.

Watching as the people filtered into the room, Piper nodded as she recognized some of them from the other memories. She could easily identify Memory Chris, Future Paige, Henry, Callie, Emily as well as _Charlie_. Then there was the other girl that she had seen in the memory from the Resistance, but looking at the girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, Piper couldn't place a name to her face for the life of there. Much like the woman though, there was a man there that looked familiar, but she didn't know where she knew him. Her mouth curled down into a frown though when she saw the half-demon, Ian, from a few of the memories. Then there were several other people there, ones she could not identify.

"Wow, a lot of people," Phoebe stated as she took in Memory Chris' appeared. From the looks of things, he hadn't aged much since the last memory, meaning he was twenty-one. That was when her eyes widened; it meant that they were nearing the end of their journey. "So, I'm guessing from your apparent age that not much time has gone pass? I'm thinking no more than a month?"

Chris shook his head, "Months," he corrected as he took in the looks of all the people in the room. This was, from the looks of it, before they had slaved away, making sure there were no flaws in the plan. The plan to send him back in time, something that made him sigh in relief. His identity had been yet to be revealed, and they were almost out of memories. Meaning there was a chance that he would survive this, that made him smile. His smile faded though when he looked at his past self and Emily - their exhaustion was more noticeable than the others were. They had put the most effort into saving Wyatt, but looking closely he noted that all of his loved ones' appearances had become dull and tired.

"We checked the safe house," a man said quietly - causing the onlookers from the past to frown. They didn't recognize him so they didn't know what to think about him, but there was something about his voice that made them wince. It was lifeless, as if he was an empty shell just going through the motions. "And from the look of the scorch marks," he cleared his throat as he avoided eye contact. "I think it's safe to assume that it was a result of Wyatt's demons," he said bitterly, but seeing the people at the table frown at him, he ignored them. He didn't care if they were his leaders or if they were the loved ones of that … that _monster_. It didn't change the facts, "there were at _least _ten witches."

Piper cringed at that, stepping back as though she had been slapped in the face and the force threatened to knock her off her feet. She couldn't deal with this; her son couldn't have been responsible for the _deaths _of _ten _witches. She shook her head, her eyes widening as a thought hit her. They simply said demons, and while she didn't like it, her son wasn't the only one in the future that worked with demons. It could have been countless others; it could have been the Witch Hunters or the Rogue demons that had killed the witches. They had no proof that her son was the one at fault.

"You have _no _way of _knowing _it was Wyatt, Dylan," Emily half-yelled as she narrowed her eyes, ignoring Future Paige's attempt it calm her down. She didn't care if she was being rude; there was no way she was going to sit down while they blamed every bad thing on Wyatt. She wasn't in denial, she knew that Wyatt had been responsible for plenty of devastation, but she wasn't going to sit back while they applied blame to him when they had no proof. "The _Witch Hunters _have demons too," she said bitterly, "and guess what!" She said in a false cheery tone, making her sound friendly. It was all in the eyes though; her eyes were anything _but _friendly. "They have energy balls too!"

Glad that someone else had shared her line of thinking, Piper nodded along with Emily. She was glad Emily had the same thoughts as her, it meant that there was a chance it was true and that it wasn't blind hope. Thinking it over though, she realised that Emily had just as many reasons to have blind hope as well - she cared for Wyatt deeply too.

Seeing Dylan's bitter look, Future Paige shook her head as she met the man's eyes. "Emily is right," she conceded, causing Dylan and Ian to roll there eyes in disgust. "You have no proof it was Wyatt, and until you do I don't want to head such accusations," she seethed, her eyes holding the same anger as Emily's. "Do I make myself clear, Dylan?"

Reluctantly Dylan nodded, but ever the pain in their ass, Ian rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to keep his mouth shut; they were going to hear his two cents worth. "You don't want to hear it because he's your nephew," he stated, his eyes narrowing at Future Paige in silent accusation - daring her to deny it. "Well I hate to break it to you Paige," he growled, "but that thing you call a nephew isn't the sweet little boy he once was anymore. Somewhere along the time my kind succeeded in getting to him, so don't _you _dare get mad at _us _when it was you that let him turn evil in the first place!"

Paige flinched as she heard the accusation, watching as her future-self look away in shame. Not that Paige blamed her, the thought that they hadn't tried to save Wyatt early on made her sick her stomach. She knew her and her sisters; they had tried to stop it. Not that it wasn't an excuse, but she knew it wasn't their fault. Surely, they had tried to stop it, but from what she could see, it had been too late by the time they had realised.

Henry Jr went to stand up to defend his mother, but one look from Emily and Callie made him settle back down in his chair as he crossed his arms. Glaring daggers at the half-demon, Henry kept his bitter comments to himself. He smirked though when his handy sidekick stood up to bitch at Ian. What could he say? His cousin had good taste in woman.

"Don't you _dare_," Bianca began as she stood up in her chair, an energy ball in her hand. Much like Henry, Bianca felt the same hatred for the half demon, all she needed was the okay and Ian would be nothing more than dust on the floor. As they said, ashes to ashes. "Speak to her like that," she hissed refusing to sit down as Chris and another man tried to pull her down. "She deserves better respect than that, especially from the likes of _you_," she smirked. "Because let me guess, you were one of those demons that _attempted - _but _failed _- in turning Wyatt."

"She's forgiven for everything," Paige announced happily, a grin forming on her face. Sure, she wasn't too fond of the idea that Bianca had come to the past to retrieve Chris, but this was bringing the Phoenix up a few notches in her book. Seeing Piper's look, "okay, she's not forgiven for threatening to kill you," she amended as she looked at the younger woman. Seeing the look in Bianca's eyes, she noted that Bianca seemed to hold nothing but adoration and respect for her future self, causing her to nod in approval. From the look of things, they knew each other quite well. "But I'm starting to like her."

"Or what?" Ian challenged as he stood up, forming his own energy ball as he glared at the Phoenix. Seeing Henry Jr and Memory Chris tense at him, he almost rolled his eyes. They were so protective of each other it was almost sickening, but he smirked when he saw Bianca wasn't taking her shot - despite the fact she had perfect aim. "What's the matter, Bianca?" He asked as Memory Chris kept telling her to sit down. "Have you gone soft since you've been sexing it up with Chris?"

The smile was wiped from Ian's face though when Bianca's energy ball doused as she went to lunge at him. The half-demon's only saving grace was the fact that Memory Chris had been able to catch Bianca and hold her close to his body. "Bianca," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist to prevent her from going after Ian. "Bianca, he's not worth it."

Looking back at Chris, Bianca huffed as she saw her boyfriend's warning look. Struggling against Memory Chris, she rolled her eyes when he finally released his hold on her, but her murderous glare was never removed from Ian as she settled back down in her seat. Her eyes never left Ian - one wrong move and he was dead.

"Okay, now that we have that over with," Callie began as she looked at everyone, sending them warning looks as her pacifist side took over. Granted she barely had any white lighter blood in her, but out of all of her family, she tended to try to avoid conflict when she could. "Why don't we take a calming breath and-"

"And why don't _you _shut the hell up with all of that pacifist crap?" Dylan interrupted, rolling his eyes at the naïve girl sitting across from him. Living in the world, did she _really _believe things could be solved peacefully? If she did then she was an idiot.

"How about you watch your mouth?" Henry retorted as he glared at the man. Dylan and Ian were both testing his limits today; he knew his mother could take care of herself, so he was willing to back off. But not when it came to his sister - his _baby _sister. "I wont tolerate you talking to my sister like that!"

"Uh-oh," Phoebe stated simply as her eyes narrowed in worry. She wasn't a part of the memory and she didn't have her powers, but even she could sense the tension in the room. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Chris, why do I have the nagging feeling that someone is going to get hurt in this memory?"

Noticing that Chris was avoiding his Aunt's eyes, Piper nodded as she took in Chris' expression. I see," was all she said as a small smile worked its way onto her face. Arching an eyebrow as Chris met her eyes; she smiled genuinely for the first time since she had met the half-witch. "I thought you were _supposed _to be part pacifist as well?"

"Part," Chris repeated, stressing the fact that he wasn't a complete pacifist. Mentally he scowled when his father's image popped into his mind's eye. "But sometimes I forget that part," he admitted as he winked at Piper, who simply rolled her eyes at him. "Especially when the ones I love are in danger."

"So noted," Paige stated as she looked between Piper and Chris. Her eyes looked as if she were watching an intense match of tennis, but after a few moments she sighed. The two were so alike it was no wonder they annoyed each other so much. They just didn't seem to notice how alike they were - they would both break the rules for the ones they loved.

"So, aside from that, Wyatt's forces are getting to strong," the woman that they didn't know, Jackie, stated. Looking at the woman, she appeared to be in her early thirties and had jet-black hair that rested at her chin, which only caused her wide grey eyes to stand out more. Looking up apprehensively, she sighed in relief when it looked as though no one was going to jump down her throat. While she wasn't as forward as the others were, she wasn't about to let them walk over her either. "We need to find some way to get into his ranks."

"I'll do it," Emily said instantly, the thought of going back there scaring her more than she wanted to admit. She could get in though she knew she could. There had been a time when she had been Wyatt's best friend - he would trust her. Not at first, she wasn't _that _stupid but in time Wyatt would learn to trust her again. It wouldn't take much; all she need was a cover story - a lie as to why she had gone back. She could-

"No," Future Paige and Memory Chris said unison, effectively cutting off Emily's train of thought as they looked at her. Narrowing her eyes, the psychic began pouting, not liking them ordering her around at all.

"Why the hell not?" Emily demanded, her eyes narrowing further into slits as she looked back and forth between the two. Seeing Memory Chris' determination, she steeled her gaze. She was not backing down from this one; she was older than Memory Chris for heaven's sakes! By almost two years, so there was no way she was going to allow him to order her around. Besides, she loved Memory Chris - he was like a brother to her, but he couldn't keep her locked up in the Stronghold forever. She would surely go insane. "I'll _willingly _go, Chris. Out of all the people, I make the most sense. I can-"

"No Emily," Memory Chris growled, electricity dancing around his hands - causing the ones from the past as Chris' previous words played in their head; _'You know that one isn't fully developed yet. I can't use it at will it only works when I'm pissed off…'._ Apparently, Memory Chris was pissed off, not that they could blame him. They didn't want Emily to go back to Wyatt any more than he did. Seeing Emily's face though, Memory Chris shook his head. There was no way he was letting Emily near Wyatt ever again. It wasn't because he thought Wyatt would harm her at first (if at all) but the one thing that was predictably unpredictable about Wyatt was his temper. The eldest Halliwell brother had always had trouble controlling his temper and that made him dangerous. If Wyatt ever learned that Emily had betrayed him, that she really hadn't turned back, Memory Chris didn't want to think about what Wyatt would do to her. "Absolutely not."

"But Chris-"

Memory Chris rolled his eyes when he noted that Emily wasn't about to back down - just as he wasn't about too. Frowning, he looked to his Aunt Paige; she had always been able to talk sense into Emily. Looking at Future Paige with imploring eyes, Memory Chris waited for his Aunt to take his side. "Paige," he said slowly, narrowing his eyes when he saw his youngest Aunt considering it. "Tell her it's too dangerous!"

"Actually Chris," Future Paige said as she looked between Emily and her nephew. Beyond that, she really didn't know what to say. Seeing Memory Chris' face though, she took a deep breath and prepared for the electricity that was about to fry her. Her nephew wasn't going to take this well - that much was certain by the way his eyes were darkening. "I think it's a good idea."

Frowning at that bit of the memory, Chris sent Paige a murderous glare while his past version did the same thing to his Aunt Paige. It didn't matter that it hadn't been Paige; it was still technically her - even though he had spent months telling himself it wasn't - and it would be her fault. In her future, she said it, and though it seemed unfair to blame her - Chris shook his head.

Since when had life _ever _been fair?

"Hey," Paige whined as she saw Chris' glare. Frowning she held up her hand in defence, "it wasn't _me _who said it," she pointed out simply. Sure, she _would _say it, but there was no need to hold something against her when she hadn't done it yet. "It was _future me_," she said smugly. "So don't get mad at _me_, _I _haven't done it-"

"-Yet."

Hearing the slight banter between her white lighter and sister, Phoebe rolled her eyes at the two as she watched on as '_Charlie' _narrowed her eyes at Paige's future self. She didn't know why, but there was something about that girl that screamed familiar in her. Sure, since they apparently know - or _will _know - Chris' mother, it was possible they knew Charlie's mother too, but Phoebe couldn't place it.

Unaware that her mother was watching on, Prue shook her head and sighed. "No, on this point I _actually _agree with Chris," she stated, something that shocked even her. She wasn't the one for arguments, but she and her cousin were known to get into every now and again. Seeing Memory Chris' appreciative look though, she sighed knowing it wasn't going to last. Not when she brought up her point - but they did _need _someone to go in for information. "But," she said slowly, wincing when Memory Chris' smile fell into a frown. "Jackie is right. We need someone to get in Wyatt\s ranks, preferably someone that knows there way around," she admitted, her eyes resting on someone sitting at the table. "And other than Em, there's only one person that knows their way around well enough."

"Who?" Memory Chris asked in confusion, and guessing whom it was - the onlookers from the past winced and shook their heads. Clearly, this wasn't going to go over well. Noting that his younger cousin was looking at someone, Memory Chris frowned and followed her gaze, only to shake his head when his eyes rested on Bianca. "No."

"She's right, Chris," Bianca stated as she glared at her boyfriend. On one side, she was happy - no she was _thrilled _he loved and cared for her so much that he wanted to keep her safe. She hadn't had that in her life in a long time, but that didn't mean she was going to pass up the opportunity to help these people. She loved them, they were the closest thing to a family she had now. And if they needed her to get into Wyatt's forces again to help them, she was willing to. She would walk through the fire and rise from the ashes for them. "We need someone to get in."

"Doesn't mean it has to be you!"

"I worked for him, I know my way around!"

"What about me?" Emily asked, her face telling them she was completely serious, causing the young couple to stop their bantering and stare at her. Seeing everyone's confused and shocked expressions, Emily shrugged. "I'm better suited for this than Bianca is," the Phoenix narrowed her eyes. "I worked for him too, but more than that I have a personal connection to him. I was his friend," she closed her eyes as she thought about their past closeness. "He'll trust me."

"Like hell he will, I'm going."

"Will you two stop it?" Memory Chris demanded as he narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Bianca was not going in, Memory Chris knew that much. He loved Bianca; Bianca was the one for him. She was the one that taught him how to live - _love - _again. There was no way he would risk losing her, he swore he would _never _lose her. His heart wouldn't be able to bear it. Then there was Emily, another one of the ones that held a piece of his heart. She had always been like a sister to him. He had saved her from her personal hell once, and he was not going to allow her to relive it by sending her back to the devil himself. That devil, _her _own personal devil, was Wyatt. "Neither of you are going."

"Chris-"

"Bianca," Memory Chris interrupted before she could even through an argument in. nothing she said would change his mind he knew it wouldn't. Meaning there was no reason to even _hear _her side of things, he was just going to say no anyway. Seeing her furious look, his eyes softened as his Jade eyes met her brown ones. "Bianca, how would you even _attempt _to explain to him where you've been?" He pointed out, his voice sounding harsher than he had meant too, but this had to be said. Bianca had to understand _why _she couldn't go; why he _couldn't _let her go. "He'll know you betrayed him."

"You make sense, Future-Boy," Paige said simply, patting Chris on the shoulder as if in congratulations. Something that caused Chris' head to fall back as he closed his eyes, shaking his head once he realised what his Aunt was about to say. "Doesn't happen all too often, but it seems that everything that comes out of your mouth isn't totally BS." She smirked, "who would have thought I would live to see the day where _you _actually _made sense_."

"Tone down the delight, Paige," Chris said simply. "It really is too much."

"And then just like that," Paige sighed as she lifted her hand from Chris' shoulder and walked towards Phoebe. "You open your mouth, respond with some sarcastic remark, and ruin the moment." She shook her head in sorrow, "and once again, you no longer make sense."

"Paige-"

"Hush you two," Piper warned, narrowing her eyes at the two in warning. If this was any indication of what her future years would be like, she was _sure _she would end up in some insane asylum. There was no way Chris' personality had changed that much since childhood, and she could practically see Wyatt in Paige's place, bickering with a younger Chris. She almost groaned she would be grey before she was forty. Oh happy days. "Or I'll separate you."

"Yes, _Mom_," Paige joked as she rolled her eyes, chuckling along with the others at her joke. It was then that she noted that Chris hadn't moved an inch; it was as if he was remembering something else entirely. A part of her wanted to know what it was, but she was pretty sure the young half-witch could only take so much in one day. It was that knowledge that forced her to keep her mouth shut. She would talk to him later.

"Yeah, so I'm the only choice," Emily pointed out, smirking at her unofficial-baby-brother as he sent her a withering glare. "You just admitted that Bianca can't go because Wyatt doesn't know about her _betrayal_," she sneered at that word, forming quotation marks with her fingers. "Our dear Wyatt _knows _about _my _betrayal though," she beamed. "Hell, I left him a letter explaining it to him, so that makes _me _the only person that can go - and, like I said, I know my way around. I've worked under Wyatt before."

"Oh I'm sure we can all _assume_," Ian began, fire in his eyes as he looked at Emily. He was ready to make a cruel joke, he knew it was cruel. Any fool could see the feelings the psychic held for the elder of the Halliwell brothers, but making a joke seemed almost too cruel. He would be making a joke at what he _knew _she had always wanted. "That you're used to working _under _Wyatt, and I'm sure you really enjoyed it."

Seeing the look of pure anguish on Emily's face, Bianca gave Ian a dark look, knowing full well that the half-demon had fully intended on hurting the psychic. She knew it was what he had intended, it was all there on his smug little face. "That was _not_ funny."

"You should know too Bianca, shouldn't you?" Ian countered his cruel smirk working higher and higher up his cheekbones. It got to the point they were _sure _his face was going to crack, or at least, they were hoping. "I mean, you worked for him too, right? And you can't tell me he _doesn't_ mix business with pleasure with pretty things like you and Emily around him."

"If you want to _live _pass the next five minutes," Prue growled when she noted that Emily's face was falling more and more with each cruel comment. More than that, she could see Bianca's hand ready to form an energy ball; the one that truly worried her was Memory Chris. His hand had formed that tight of a fist that his knuckles were pure white. "Then I suggest you either shut your trap or shimmer you ass into a volcano." Her eyes flashed in anger as she met his eyes, "because I swear if you don't stop, that lava wont even _compare _to the pain I'll put you through."

"We're off track," Jackie reminded, her eyes narrowing at Prue. She knew Ian had taken it too far, but there was no need for them to threaten each other. They were all on the same side for heaven's sake. "Now, as to who can get in-"

Before Emily or Bianca would bring up the argument that had finally cooled, Prue cut in. "I'll go," she said quietly, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear her. Seeing Memory Chris once again narrow his eyes, she shook her head. "Chris," she began, "Chris," she repeated when she saw him shaking his head already. "You _know _it has to be someone at this table, they are on this council for a reason - they are the ones that have proved their loyalties," she sighed. "And some are too young," she pointed out, her eyes flicking to her only living sister, Elizabeth. "I'll go."

"No," Elizabeth yelled, speaking for the first time - but the people from the past felt their hearts go out to the young girl. She seemed to hold a close bond to _'Charlie' _and she didn't want to be separated from her. Elizabeth continued shaking her head, she didn't care if she was acting as a child would - she was not going to lose Prue. Prue was her sister, her _family _and Elizabeth would no lose her. She had vowed she wouldn't lose another sister, not now. Katy was gone, but Elizabeth was not going to allow Prue to run off to her grave. She wouldn't allow it, "I wont-"

"Beth-"

"No," Elizabeth interrupted; she would not stand by this decision. She didn't care anymore; she was not going to let this thought develop into a plan. "No one has to go in _permanently_," she pointed out, catching everyone's attention. "Why can't someone just glamour themselves and sneak in," she proposed, seeing them think it over, she almost smirked. "You get in, get the information and get _out_;" she said quietly, "no one has to _stay_."

"The girl has a point," Phoebe admitted, nodding along with her unknown daughter. It made all the sense in the world to her, why would they send someone in permanently when they could just glamour so they appeared to be one of Wyatt's higher ups, and then they could leave. What was wrong with that?

It was Memory Chris that shot the plan down by shaking his head. "Beth," he began as he let out a sigh. "You know Wyatt doesn't share his plan with the _lower _demons," his eyes flickering to Ian and Dylan. "To know his plan," Memory Chris rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "Someone has to be pretty high up to know what his plans are. Wyatt isn't stupid," he grumbled, some days he wished he was. Or at the very least, he wished his brother didn't know him so well - it would make outsmarting him _that _much easier. "You wont find anything out that way."

"How about we send in someone already on his side?" The African-American male suggested as he leaned forward, arching an eyebrow in future Paige's direction, something that caused both of the Paiges to frown. "Wouldn't that be easier? Sending in someone high in his ranks to get the information for us?"

"None of his demons would agree to that, D.J."

"Who said anything about a _demon_?" D.J. asked a smirk on his face as he winked at Callie. "And who said it had to be an _original_," he continued as a grin formed on his face as he became more sure it would work. Surely, Wyatt wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "How about a _copy_?"

"No," Future Paige said, shaking her head when she realised what D.J. was suggesting, and she would not go for it - not _this_. "Hell no, over my dead body," she argued. "He'll know it's Callie and not Ana."

"How?" D.J. challenged, arching an eyebrow at the woman he had known since his early childhood - the one he thought of as a member of his family. He understood where Future Paige was coming from, she didn't want to lose her daughter - but that didn't rule out the fact that this plan _would _work. "They're _identical _twins, all we need is for Callie to wear some of Bianca or Emily's old clothes - and we've seen Ana's hair. We can cut Callie's hair short like her sister's," Callie frowned at the thought of that as she looked at her hair, "and Callie will get in no problem."

"D.J.," Emily warned, knowing that her friend was walking on dangerous territory. Even she wasn't too fond of the plan, but Future Paige was never going to agree to this, not after losing Ana. She wouldn't risk losing her only remaining daughter, it was then she forced herself to look at Henry Jr - he didn't appear to like the plan either; it was his baby sister they were talking about. "Let it go."

"It could work!" D.J defended.

"Daryl Morris Junior," Future Paige burst, causing the people from the past to gasp while Chris held in a groan - great, just what he needed. _Another _line of questioning. The ones from the past were too caught up in the discovery to ask questions though; instead, they studied D.J. in a new light. No wonder he looked so familiar, he was Daryl's son, and looking at him, they could see it. He looked almost identical to Daryl, holding most of his father's features, except his eyes - he had Shelia's eyes. "We are _not _sending her in, and that's final."

"But-"

"No," Henry Jr interrupted.

Seeing Memory Chris take a deep breath as his face got a thoughtful expression, Piper frowned. "I don't like the look of that," she said simply, drawing her sisters and Leo's attention to the younger version of the neurotic white lighter that had weaseled his way into their lives. "That expression is never a good thing," she had seen it many times before, and it had always been a time when Chris had told them a half-truth. The one time she remembered best was when she had walked in on him and Bianca in the back room of her club - when Chris had lied and said he had no idea who Bianca was. That expression worried her and scared her, "Prue used to get the same look when she was hiding something."

Chris rolled his eyes -great, now they were seeing similarities in him and his Aunt Prue - and who had taken on his Aunt Prue's qualities after she died? Ding ding ding, we have a winner; the answer was Piper, his mother. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before they put the pieces together. Why, oh why, did his mother have to be so observant?

"You're right," Phoebe admitted, unknowingly adding to Chris' grief. Arching an eyebrow Phoebe looked from Memory Chris to Piper and nodded, "you get the same expression on your face sometimes too," she pointed out and in that moment, Chris felt his heart stop. "Maybe he spent so much time with us that he adopted some of our facial expressions?"

Not wanting them to continue on their train of thought, Chris nodded vigorously. "Yeah that's it," he squeaked, causing Leo to narrow his eyes at the younger man. "People always used to tease me and say if they didn't know better they would say Piper was my mother" _which she was, but they didn't know that_. "Apparently we were so much alike it worried them," he shrugged, trying to brush it off. Why did his Aunt Phoebe have such a big mouth? No, not Aunt Phoebe - _Phoebe_. "I think it was just because you and my mom had so much in common."

"So you're like _your _mother?" Leo asked with an arched brother, frowning when he noted that Chris was going red on the back of his neck and the top of his ears - the Elder almost chuckled. Chris was nervous, the same thing happened to him when he was flustered or nervous.

Silently thanking his ability to lie through his teeth, Chris nodded. "Yeah," Chris arched an eyebrow, "why you guys weren't seriously contemplating the idea of _me _being _family_, were you?" He asked, silently praying. "I mean, I know I'm an idiot, but Leo if Piper was my mother, nine chances out of ten you would be my _father_," at least biologically. "Think of everything, would I really come back and risk you two breaking up before I was born? Besides, you were already an Elder by this point in _my _time, makes me being your son a little unbelievable, doesn't it? Besides, I'm part _white lighter_," lie, "not Elder." Another lie.

Phoebe arched her eyebrow at Chris' ability to ramble - something she found funny. Little did she know he got it from her. Sighing, she chuckled, "you're right," she conceded, allowing Chris to let out a breath of relief. "You being family doesn't make sense," she said, shaking her head at the possibility. "I mean, you would be the first Halliwell…ever, to be able to keep a secret."

"Exactly."

It was then that Memory Chris blinked and came out of his thoughts and looked at everyone that was starring at him - frowning at his expression. Was he really _that _transparent? He couldn't help it though, he wasn't going to let Emily or Bianca go, he either didn't trust the others, or they were too young. There was only one choice. "If no one else will go," he let out a deep breath, "then I'll go."

"So you can run off and join the bastard?" Ian asked sceptically as he rolled his eyes. Seeing the way Memory Chris' eyes darkened, Ian smirked - a plan forming in his head to prove that their so-called leader wasn't thinking clearly. "I don't think so; you're just as bad as he is."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means," Ian began, as he stood up, wary of the people glaring at him - all with itchy trigger fingers. What he didn't know was the fact that a future Chris, as well as the past Charmed Ones and Leo were all glaring at him as well, remembering his face. This demon wasn't going to make it to his two-hundredth birthday. "That _you _would betray us if we sent you in! It would only be a matter of time before you joined Wyatt," Memory Chris opened his mouth, "don't deny it. Your will isn't strong enough," that caused Phoebe to snort in laughter - Chris was the most stubborn man she knew. Well, aside from Leo. "You would eventually give in and that would be the death of us all."

"No he wouldn't," Emily roared as she stood up - enraged that Ian _dared _to say that her unofficial baby brother of all people would _betray _them. Memory Chris had been the one to form the Resistance, he had built it from the ground up. He had provided Ian with shelter, and now that ungrateful little snot had the _nerve _to suggest that Chris would betray them? Not very likely. "Chris would _never _betray us!"

"Says the person who actually _joined _Wyatt!"

"That's _not _what this is about - this is about how you are an ungrateful little _ass_," Emily pointed out as she narrowed her eyes. "Chris would _not _betray us."

"Yes he would," Ian fired back, leaning farther across the table, to the point his face was almost touching Emily's. "Chris is just as weak as everyone else; he would give into the temptation." He smirked, "isn't it said the more power you have, the more tempting it is to use it? Well I hate to break it to you, but little Chrissie here is almost as powerful as Wyatt is - and guess what? He turned. The pull of evil is _strong_."

Chris frowned as he let out a shaky breath. He wasn't liking this conversation one bit, he had just managed to clean up the mess of his identity being blown out of the water - if given enough clues the sisters and Leo _would _figure it out. What worried him was the fact that Ian's temper was known to get the best of him. For instance, Chris had been worried that Ian was about to say he was almost as powerful as his brother, not Wyatt. All he wanted was to make it through these memories - he really didn't want his identity to be thrown out in this argument - after the memories _anything _could happen.

"And you would know all about how _strong _the pull of evil is, wouldn't you?" Emily screamed back, her face going red as she yelled her lungs out - causing Future Paige and Henry Jr to cover their ears, something that caused Leo to smirk when the sisters chuckled. Whether they made the connection or not, Emily had adopted her temper from Piper - a result of one to many stays at the Manor. "I mean, you are a _demon_-"

"-_half _demon."

"How many _innocents _did _you_ kill?" Emily challenged as she arched an eyebrow, an arrogant smirk on her face when she saw that Ian had no answer. "So _please _Ian, enlighten us on the _pull _of evil and how _strong _it is -I'm sure you're an expert."

"I'm not evil," Ian stated coolly, everyone frowning when they saw anger flash in his eyes. "My mortality is not what we're discussing," he pointed out as his eyes drifted to Memory Chris, his lips curling at the thought. "We're discussing how Chris would not be able to keep a straight head if he was so _close _to Wyatt," he met Emily's eyes. "And neither would you - you both _love _Wyatt too damn much!"

That caught the attention of the people from the past, they understood that Chris and Emily loved Wyatt as a friend, but it was the way that Emily's cheeks flushed that made their eyes widen. Did Emily _love _love Wyatt? That thought caused both Piper and Leo's cheeks to flush, and if Chris knew the thoughts going through his parents' heads, he would have been uncomfortable. Or at least have been sick.

Because while it was possible for Emily to _love _Wyatt (even if the two best friends falling for each other was the oldest cliché in the book) it was still Emily and Wyatt. Chris considered them to both be family - Wyatt was his older brother and Emily was like an older sister to him. He shuddered; Grams really should have washed their minds out with soap.

"That has _nothing _to do with this," Emily yelled, meeting Memory Chris' eyes - but they could both see the lie. Them caring for Wyatt had everything to do with it, even if they didn't want to admit it. If it had been anyone other than Wyatt, they would have been dead by now.

"It has _everything _to do with it," Ian fired back, almost as if he had been able to read their minds - or at least their expressions. "You two wouldn't be able to be objective, Wyatt is a manipulative bastard," Piper and Leo both growled at that, "he would mess with your minds - and the next thing _we _would know, his demons would be there at our door!"

"Enough," Future Paige yelled, causing everyone to flinch - including the ones from the past. Neither Paige was known for raising her voice, only when the situation called for it, and it took a lot for her to become angry enough to raise her voice in the first place. Looking from Emily to Ian, Future Paige sighed and looked to Memory Chris who was biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from saying anything. He was boiling in anger though, that was easy to see. Noting that everyone had listened and shut up, she nodded in approval. "Okay, now can we all sit down," Emily slowly sat down while Ian reluctantly complied, "and we'll discuss this like _mature _adults - not like savages."

"Okay now," Bianca said, taking a deep breath as she held Memory Chris' hand in under the table, something the onlookers could see clearly from where they were stood. "D.J. is right," Future Paige narrowed her eyes, "Callie is our best bet," she raised her free hand to prevent people from shouting at her. "But," she continued, meeting Callie's eyes. "It's up to you."

Callie frowned as she thought it over. Would she be able to pull of being her sister? She didn't think so; Ana was _nothing _like the girl she had been as a child - back when they had truly been identical twins. Ana could be totally different now, but then again, could she afford to _not _take the risk? If she didn't go in someone she cared for would, and they were right- she was their best bet. "I'll do it."

Henry Jr narrowed his eyes at his youngest sister, "now you all hold on a minute-"

"Bianca said it was up to _me_."

"And if you think I'm allowing you to go in there you are _insane_."

"Well then I guess people really will think I'm Ana!"

"Shut up," Prue snipped, causing everyone to freeze. Rubbing her temples Prue shook her head, immediately earning Phoebe's sympathy, she could see the signs. Sometimes empathy just sucked. "You emotions are going to drive _me _insane, first of all. And now that we know who's going in we can-"

"No one would have to go in," Ian muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes- sadly, Memory Chris picked up on his voice. "If you weren't all so blind$ and would only do what needs to be done."

"What was that?" Memory Chris hissed, the walls slowly vibrating as his temper got the best of him. He was no idiot, he knew _exactly _what Ian was suggesting - and he would not stand for it. While he _wanted _nothing more than to hate his brother, the fact that Wyatt _was _his brother would not change and there were too many good years to ignore. He couldn't _murder _his own brother- that would make him as bad as Wyatt, if not worst.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Phoebe asked, a frown marring her features. Meeting Chris' eyes, she smiled when she saw his smirk, "oh God," she groaned. "Things are going to start flying off the walls and around the room as a result of your temper, aren't they?"

"You should be glad I can control my temper," Chris stated as he watched a picture on the wall being to vibrate. He would admit that his temper could get out of control, a result of the Halliwell genes running through his veins, but he could control his temper better then some.

"If we _stopped _him," Ian began, glaring at Memory Chris. If only Memory Chris was half the man he was, Ian almost smirked, what he would do as a leader of the Resistance - the possibilities were endless. Wyatt would be the first thing to be dealt with. "No one would have to go in and it would end all of our problems."

Piper narrowed her eyes at the demon who wanted to kill her baby. She knew that she had hated that vile demon from the beginning, and now she knew why. That bastard wanted to _murder _her son, and while he was far from innocent in the future, he was still _family_. Wyatt was _her _family. Feeling the anger build up inside of her, Piper began flexing her fingers, trying in vain to blow up the half-demon, but it wouldn't work. That didn't matter to her though the effort was still there. Ian wasn't dead for lack of trying on her part.

"No," Henry Jr said, shaking his head at the very thought of killing Wyatt. It made him _sick_, and though he knew it was wrong - he couldn't help but fear for Ana. If they were to go after Wyatt then there was a chance she would be caught in the crossfire, and that he wouldn't allow. Evil or not, Ana and Wyatt were still family - his family. "We can't _kill _him," he glared at Ian, still wanting nothing more than to kill him. "I wont _allow _it."

"Wont _allow _it?" Ian mocked, a bitter laugh escaping his lips as he rolled his eyes. "Who are you to allow him to live?" He questioned, meeting Henry Jr's eyes, knowing he was walking on dangerous territory. The filthy half-mortal always had hated him. "Getting rid of him - _permanently - _would save thousands of people! Who are you to endanger those people by keeping that … that _thing _alive?"

"And who are you to sign his death warrant?" Prue fired back.

"Apparently," Ian began as he stood up once again, his argument proven true. Something that would only aid him in the future, "I'm the only one that can think this through objectively. We never even _discuss _it as a possibility-"

"Because it's not a possibility," Bianca yelled, shaking her head and surprising the ones from the past. She was standing up for Wyatt, defending him despite everything. Bianca's eyes strayed to Memory Chris, but it was too fast for the onlookers from the past to notice; only Chris did. "It would _destroy _his family!"

"If we let that Halliwell brat live though," Ian began once again, smirking when he saw people muttering around the table. Conveniently none of them were a member of the Warren line, nor was Emily one of the few -sad, they made up the Leaders of the Resistance. Their word was final; it was funny how all Halliwells wanted dominance over _someone_. "He will kill us all, we should just kill him now and get it over with - it's going to come down to it in the end. The sooner you blind fools accept that the sooner-"

Ian was cut off there as a large wave of telekinetic energy threw him violently into the wall while everyone else was pushed out of the way - but not thrown from their seats. It was almost as if they were the red sea to Chris as Moses. Getting up from his seat, Memory Chris held his hands in a tight fist and walked towards Ian - not decreasing his pressure until he heard a few of Ian's bones crack.

"We're not killing him," Memory Chris stated, walking so he was right in Ian' face. It was impossible for the half-demon to not look in Memory Chris' face - and that was what the half-Elder wanted. "And if you _ever _suggest it again, I'll do more that break a few bones," Memory Chris warned as he let Ian fall to the floor with a thud. He looked at the others, "anyone else want to kill Wyatt?"

"Well," Paige began forever stating the obvious. "I guess we can rule out the thought that you would ever do anything to _intentionally _hurt Wyatt," she mused as she sent Leo a dirty look while Phoebe smiled in victory.

"See," Ian said as he slowly got to his feet, ignoring the pain running through his body as he met Memory Chris' eyes - and he was worried. The gleam in Memory Chris' eyes was the same as Wyatt's, the one that said his need to protect his family knew no bounds. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to be objective."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Memory Chris demanded as he glared at the half-demon who was quickly getting on his last nerve. "I'm not going to kill Wyatt," he pointed out, causing Ian to lock his jaw. "And it isn't like I can travel back through time and prevent all of this from happening! I can't just go back and prevent Wyatt from turning!"

"Let me guess," Piper began as she looked over at Chris, while Leo narrowed his eyes. The Elder wasn't all too fond that the plan that had torn his family apart had taken mere months to plan, but Piper smiled. "That is where the idea stemmed from?"

"Yeah," Chris admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at the memory. "That one little comment and the next thin I know we're actually considering it and we're making plans for me to go back in time to save him."

"Well you could-" Ian began.

"Hey Ian," Henry Jr began as he got up from his chair and stalked over to the half-demon, glad he was going to _finally _get this off his chest. Seeing Ian's questioning look, he smirked. "I have something for you," he said simply, but before Ian could form some sort of response, Henry Jr's fist flew at him. The impact of the fist sent Ian back into the wall, successfully knocking him unconscious as Henry Jr waved his throbbing hand back and forth - but it had been worth it. He had been waiting to do that for a while now.

"Well," Elizabeth began, noting how her Aunt Paige was frowning at her son. "I wouldn't say that was the best thing to do," she pointed out. "I think Chris broke at least a few bones, so that wasn't the best thing with Ian's condition."

Henry Jr frowned, "but it made _me _feel better."

With that, the memory changed again.

**Author's Note : **Sorry for the wait people, I really am. But now I'm out of school, and I passed everything - and I mean everything - even _Biology. _Granted I only had a B in the course but I passed, I can live with that, everything else was an A. My studying paid off, and for you guys waiting so patiently I gave you a present. That's right, for all of you Ian haters, I had him get punched by Henry Jr (that one is for **x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x **who requested it). So I hope you enjoyed, **Please Review.**


	12. Still Feels The Way He Did

**Author's Note: **So this chapter didn't take as long to be posted, which I think is _awesome_. Haha, it was easy to write this one, I don't know why but this one just seemed to come right out. That I am thankful for, and I know you are all probably hoping for weekly updates now that I am out of school and I promise, I'll try to have regular updates. I don't know how that will go though, after all, I have a social life that needs to be kept up, lol. No, I go camping a lot over the summer and I usually go to my friends' cabins. Meaning no internet, meaning no updates. But I will try to update, in the mean time you can review to the chapter you have! I know you want to ... and your reviews may convince me to update sooner ;)

* * *

Chapter Twelve : Still Feels The Way He Did

Piper frowned when the appeared in another memory. This time, much to her dismay, they were on the very top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It almost made her groan, something told her that this wasn't going to be good for Paige's stomach either, and she _really _didn't want to hear her baby sister complain anymore. Still, Piper swallowed as she took in how destroyed the city looked from up here. She too wasn't all too fond of this it was very high up.

Piper wasn't the only one afraid of the height. Phoebe too gulped as she looked down, "Chris," she said carefully, internally afraid for her white lighter's mental state. No _sane _person would willingly be up this high. "Is there any _logical _reason for us to be up so high?" She questioned the panic seeping into her voice as she looked at Chris with wide eyes. "Why the _hell _would you be up here?"

"It's a good place to think," Chris stated as he shrugged. The bridge being a good place to think was the one thing that Chris and his father actually agreed on. Chris smiled as he remembered the first time his brother had brought him up here. He was four and it was just after Melinda had been born and before the Elders had placed strain on Leo to go Up There to be a full time Elder. Piper had been at home with Melinda while Wyatt spent the night at Caleb's house - giving Leo a chance to spend time with his youngest son. They had spent the night together - just the two of them. It had been the first time that had happened. It had been the _last _time it had happened as well.

"Sure," Piper agreed as she nodded. For all that knew her though, the sarcasm was evident in her voice as she looked around. "If you can orb to safety," she began, frowning when she saw Paige, Leo and Chris smirk at that comment. Damn half-breeds and Elders, she thought bitterly as she finished her statement. "And not worry about falling to your _death_."

Agreeing with her older sister, Phoebe rotated on the spot. She was trying to look around without stepping from her position, because God knew she didn't want to risk falling to a painful death. If that was even possible in the memories, but she was _not _going to chance it. Turning around though, the empath gasped when she saw Memory Chris. She had not expected to see him so suddenly, they usually had to wait for him or look for him. Rarely was he there right as the memory started. Swallowing, Phoebe brought a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her beating heart while she stared at Memory Chris. He looked so much like the Chris standing beside her, something that made her frown slightly. That meant the memories were soon to be over, but it also made her heart ache. Memory Chris was now so different from the young boy she had seen in the first memory.

Memory Chris was sat on the highest platform of the bridge, reminding Leo of when he had found Chris up here after they had learned the truth of Wyatt's future mortality. Memory Chris was sitting as straight as a board with his legs crossed as he leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands as he stared at the destroyed city. He seemed to be lost in thought, so lost that it cased the people from the past to wonder what he was thinking about, but they didn't bother to ask their Chris. They very much doubted that he would remember his thoughts from this particular time anyhow.

Suddenly the onlookers were alerted when blue and white orbs appeared on the bridge, causing Chris to stifle a groan. The orbs appeared not three feet from where they were all standing, but who it was caused the ones from the past to gape at the sight. It was Future Leo who had materialized on the bridge in font of his youngest son, his back to the boy. There was a silence upon all of them as Future Leo took in the sight of the destroyed city - not knowing how to start a conversation with his estranged son.

Watching the scene, Leo swallowed, as he looked at his future self. This was the first time his future self and Memory Chris had been in a memory together since Melinda had died - at least to his knowledge it was their first time together. It scared Leo too because he didn't know how the young half-witch would respond to his future self's presence. What really had Leo's attention was his future self's appearance. He barely recognised himself anymore - and that worry Leo. It looked like him, at least in appearance anyway. Unlike him though, Future Leo's hair was combed back as if he were trying to cover the white and grey hair that seemed to highlight his dark blond hair. The eyes as well, those were not _his _eyes. The irises that were once his were now haunted and looking into them, Leo got a sense of déja vu starring into them. He just didn't know what it was from.

What he didn't know was that it was Chris' eyes starring back at him.

Chris had his father's eyes - right down to the hue and the pain that filled them.

Future Leo sighed, but didn't once look back at his son. He was too afraid of the anger he would see in his son's eyes. He hadn't seen his son, not once since Melinda had died - something that made Future Leo hate himself more than ever. After his wife had died, Future Leo had thought it was impossible for him to feel any worse with knowing it had been his fault Piper had died. He had been proven wrong though; he had once again ignored his son's call until it was too late. As a result, he was no responsible for the death of his daughter, as well as his wife. Making his two remaining children to hate him more that he had ever thought possible.

Saying that he was surprised to sense his son's presence on the bridge though would have been a serious understatement. While Future Leo knew that his son loved this place, referring to it as his sanctuary as a child, Future Leo knew that his youngest son rarely came to the bridge anymore. Maybe it was because Memory Chris knew there was a chance he would run into his father, or maybe it was because it was the only safe place for the remaining Elders (and there weren't many of them) to meet with the witches and white lighters living on earth. As soon as he sensed his youngest son though, Future Leo had excused himself from his meeting and orbed down.

If it was something he had done in the past, Chris would have been delighted.

Now, not so much.

"Chris, what are you doing up here?" Future Leo asked in an attempt to break the ice. There was a soft tone in his voice though, one that he chose to use because he wasn't all too sure if his son's anger had died down over the years. In addition, Future Leo was trying not to sound too curious - he wanted to talk to his son. All he wanted was the chance to talk to his son, get to know him, but something told the Elder that it was never going to happen. Not now.

"Just thinking," Memory Chris said simply as his stance stiffened as he tried to reach over and strangle Future Leo - he wasn't his _father_. Not anymore, he lost even that title when Melinda and Piper had died. Besides, he had _never _been Dad to him; he had never earned that title. Seeing Future Leo turn around, Memory Chris found that he was once again wishing he could reach over and ring the Elder's neck so that he wouldn't be able to cause anyone else pain. Taking a deep breath, Memory Chris slowly exhaled as he tried not to allow his anger to overpower him.

"I was at the Stronghold the other day," Future Leo said simply, seeing his youngest son nod though, he felt his lips curl downward into a frown. Something that Leo and the sisters noted and they were confused by it. After refusing to answer Memory Chris' call, did Future Leo really expect Memory Chris to talk to him? If so, he didn't know the half-witch all to well. Which was true, that had always been Future Leo's problem; he _never _took the time to know his youngest son. "I wanted to talk to you, but Paige said you were busy and I'm afraid Emily wouldn't talk to me - instead she was threatening to kick my ass if I didn't leave you alone." Both Memory Chris and Chris smirked - good old Emily. "So you were busy, doing what?" Seeing his son's mouth form a frown, Future Leo back peddled. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Yes I mind," Memory Chris said simply as he straightened his back. They were making the final plans for him to go back to his family from the past, only the minor details and his cover story were left. He left in a few weeks, so he had orbed up here to relax and get away from it all, orbing to one of the only places he had ever felt at peace. And of course, as always, Future Leo had to show up to where he wasn't wanted. Looking over, Memory Chris rolled his eyes when he saw the Elder's confused look, so he elaborated. "Yes I mind you asking!"

"So Future Leo like you, but you don't like him?" Paige asked, speaking for the first time in this memory. Her stomach was finally easing up a little, so now she deemed it safe to speak. Chris really didn't have to ask though, even before she had asked the question she had been pretty sure of the answer. Even since Chris had been in the past, he had never shown anything other than hatred towards the Elder. Not that she blamed him, the Leo in his time could be blamed for the death of his sister, but Paige had never considered the fact that Future Leo liked Chris. Their Leo definitely didn't.

"Elizabeth was unusually quiet too," Future Leo pointed out, determined he was going to get his youngest son to talk to him. "She kept avoiding me when I asked her questions," he frowned, "it was almost as if she was hiding something from me." If Future Leo was being honest, it had been like that for a few months now. Everyone seemed determined to keep him out of the loop though, something that had her frowning as he looked at Memory Chris. Taking in his son's expression and the fact that Memory Chris hadn't moved since he had spoke, Future Leo knew he had his answer. "Chris," he began a protective tone to his voice - one that made Chris scoff as he watched on. "What are you planning?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Memory Chris retorted as he rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his father. In actuality though, he was waiting for the conversation to take the turn it was sure to. Future Leo was going to bring up Wyatt, Memory Chris knew it was. Even though Future Leo had tried to make things right between him and his youngest son, it still had to be Wyatt first. Something that Memory Chris had accepted a long time ago, it was the one thing that was never going to change. It was always about Wyatt.

Being the person he was though, Memory Chris found that he really didn't want to argue with his father. Which was a surprise, considering every time they had ever talked it had turned into a battle of the lungs? That was one of the reasons Memory Chris had gone to such lengths to avoid Future Leo. No matter how much he hated the man for abandoning him, not matter how Future Leo had treated him - Memory Chris still respected him. Don't get him wrong, he hated his father. It was Future Leo who let both Piper and Melinda die, but all in all, he wasn't a horrible person. He had even been a great husband to his mother for a while; as well, he had been a wonderful and even a half-decent one to Melinda. Memory Chris simply hated Future Leo for _personal _reasons. Future Leo had only been a terrible father to him, and it was the Elder's fault that there were days Memory Chris felt alone in the world.

"Because you have the same look on your face that Paige got whenever she was up to something," Future Leo answered, a shadow of a smile appearing on his face. "And I believe-"

Paige scoffed, "I was _never _that obvious."

"I hate to break it to you honey," Phoebe began as she patted her baby sister's back. "But you kind of were."

"- the last time Paige had that very look on her face was when she attempted to vanquish Cole on her own," Future Leo pointed out, causing Paige to chuckle slightly as a sheepish expression appeared on her face. It was then that Memory Chris looked away, the same sheepish expression on his face. "And I'll have you know, she almost got herself killed." The frown on Future Leo's face deepened as concern rose inside him for his youngest son, "now Chris, why so I have a feeling I should fear for _your _safety?"

"You shouldn't be," Memory Chris said bitterly as he rolled his eyes. He did not understand why the Elder was suddenly so concerned about him, actually he knew why. He was the only surviving child, and while Future Leo had tried to get close to him before Melinda had died, it had started when Wyatt had started drifting. Memory Chris looked down, pure anger in his eyes. "You never bothered to fear for _my _safety before."

Piper frowned at what Memory Chris was saying. It didn't make any sense to her, and looking to Leo, she noted that even he looked confused. Looking back to Memory Chris, Piper arched an eyebrow. Why was it that Memory Chris _expected _Leo to worry about him? Sure, Chris had been Wyatt's friend, but at the same time, Piper couldn't help but feel like there was some other reasons lurking in Chris' Jade eyes.

"That's not true," Future Leo argued, shaking his head. His youngest son could not really believe that, could he? The Elder would admit that he hadn't spent as much time with Memory Chris as he should have, but that didn't mean he loved his youngest son any less. "I am concerned because I have the distinct feeling that I should try and convince you not to do what you're planning to do. Now, why is that?"

"Because you have been talking to Paige and she's been ranting about how I have a _'reckless temperament' _causing you to worry and wonder why she's suddenly calling me reckless," Memory Chris said simply. Even though he knew that, everyone thought he was reckless by this point, simply because he didn't cower away and hide. He faced his problems head on. "But deep down you know attempting to talk me out of anything wont do you any good because I'm a very stubborn person, and no matter what you say, I'm going to do it anyway."

Waiting for his son to continue talking, Future Leo crossed his arms over his chest and turned so he could stare at his son. Meeting Memory Chris' eyes, no words were exchanged but Future Leo saw the truth in his youngest son's eyes. No matter what it was or how dangerous it was, there was no way that Memory Chris was ever going to listen to him. More than that, the others were unwilling to tell him meaning that they supported what Memory Chris was planning. Even Paige's silence suggested that she knew what her nephew was planning, and her reluctance to tell the Elder anything meant that she was backing Memory Chris on this, even if she thought it was _reckless. _And with everyone backing him on this, Memory Chris' plans would go ahead no matter how much he objected.

Looking at Future Leo, Memory Chris took a deep breath. He couldn't even believe that he was considering this, but the facts remained. Future Leo had been their white lighter back then, meaning he had watched everything that much more closely. It also meant he knew the family better that even his Aunt Paige. Shaking his head, Memory Chris knew Future Leo would be the first person to ask. But if he randomly started asking about time travel and the time before he was born, he knew Future Leo would know something was up. His father wasn't _that _stupid. Still, the half-witch needed a spell powerful enough to bring him back that far, as well as specific enough to allow him to keep his powers.

They had come so far though; they had all of the information. Not being able to go because he was to stubborn to ask Future Leo for help sounded selfish. Which it was in a sense, all of the ones Memory Chris loved had slaved away for months in an attempt to find a way to save Wyatt. Trying to pinpoint the moment where evil could have gotten to him - and they had found the time. They had yet been able to the threat, but they had a list. Not knowing what he should do but what he would do, Memory Chris took a deep breath and looked up, meeting eyes that were so much like his own.

"So hypothetically," Memory Chris began, interrupting the silence that had seemed that it would never end. Memory Chris' voice was enough to get the sisters and Leo to look up, silently thankful that at least _someone _was talking. "If I were to tell you my plan and asked for help," the expression on Memory Chris' face seemed to scream that he wasn't all too fond of having to ask Future Leo for his help. Which he really wasn't. "Would you help me or would it be a waste of my time?"

"It would depend more so on how much you told me," Future Leo stated as he studied his son. While avoiding questions and dancing around the truth was pointless, he felt like dancing. It also gave him advantage - he apparently had knowledge that his son wanted, and he wanted to be involved in the plans. Seeing Memory Chris frown and look down, Future Leo arched an eyebrow. "I want specifics Chris; I don't want to be kept out of the loop."

"Fine," Memory Chris said after a few more moments of silence. He knew that was the best offer he was going to get and that had been a take it or leave it situation. Besides, Future Leo was going to find out eventually anyway, Memory Chris had just been hoping it would have been after he was in the past. Sighing he met Future's Leo's eyes. "We learned some things," he said simply, taking a deep breath. "We sound out some information about Wyatt."

Seeing that his past self had Future Leo's attention, Chris rolled his eyes.

He hadn't even bothered to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

It was _always _Wyatt.

"What things?" Future Leo asked, his youngest son having his complete attention.

"Well once we got to talking about it, we noticed that he didn't turn right away. Over the years it was subtle things - him talking back, being a little more rebellious," seeing Future Leo's look, Memory Chris rolled his eyes. "I know, I know those are normal things that happens as a child grows, but even you have to admit that it was worst in Wyatt than it was in any of us." Future Leo had to nod at that point, Wyatt had been one hell of a teenager. Far much worst than Memory Chris or Melinda had been. The Twice Blessed witch had even been worst than Emily and Caleb. "But he seemed to get worst after the event," Memory Chris almost growled, causing the Elder to look down in shame, knowing full well that his son was referring to Piper's death. "That was when we decided that Wyatt sneaking out was when he was going to the Underworld to collect his followers."

"That makes sense," Future Leo admitted as he nodded. In fact, it truly had made sense. While Wyatt had always been powerful, it must have taken weeks if not months for the demons to follow him - no demon would want to willingly follow a Halliwell. "That would explain the number of his forces," he said, thinking about the number of demons that had attacked both Magic School and the Heavens that frightful day. "It could have taken the entire year to gather those kinds of numbers."

That was when the onlookers from the past looked to each other, nodding. Silently they all sat down in the place where they were standing - something told them that it was possible that this would take a while. And to be honest, they were interested to say the least.

"Still," Memory Chris continued, looking up to his father, almost surprised at his ability to be civil. Still, he knew it was because they both wanted Wyatt to be saved. They had a common goal, which was why they were being civil. It was that reason alone. "The timing seemed to be too perfect," he pointed out. "And Wyatt mastered magic that should have taken him decades, even if he was into dark magic." The half-witch took a deep breath, "the only explanation we could find was that he had been practicing dark magic longer than that."

"How young are we talking here?" Future Leo asked, a frown on his features. "How old do you reckon he was when he was turned?"

"We did some more digging and-"

"-how old, Chris?"

"We have reason to believe he was turned before his second birthday."

That simple answer caused Piper to gasp as tears filled her eyes. She could faintly hear her sisters telling her that it wouldn't happen, that they wouldn't let it. But Piper couldn't concentrate on their voices, she didn't know who was saying what. Also, Piper was fairly certain she could feel Leo's hand holding hers, but she was numb to it all. The only thing she could concentrate on was the fact that she was going to lose her son in a little over a year's time. Honestly, she couldn't understand how she could lose her baby that soon.

"Chris, surely we would have noticed something like that," Future Leo stated, his voice nervous as he searched his youngest son's face for any sign that he was lying. They would have noticed he knew they would have. Needing to know that Memory Chris was wrong, Future Leo began grasping for straws as his mind raced. "Besides, you know Wyatt wasn't evil growing up."

"Maybe he wasn't, but you can't say that he was totally good either," Memory Chris retorted. He knew Future Leo found this hard to accept, just as Future Paige had when she had found out. Both wanted to believe that they had protected Wyatt to the best of their ability - which they had, but that didn't rule this out. Something still could have gotten to Wyatt. "Besides, you know that while he was powerful as a toddler - it pales in comparison to his powers now. If someone wanted to go after him, they needed a time when you and the others were distracted; otherwise, they wouldn't have a chance. That time a few months before Wyatt turned two."

That was when Future Leo closed his eyes in understanding. A few short months before Wyatt's second birthday, his second son had been born. Moreover, with Piper not having the same benefits as she had with her pregnancy with Wyatt - him as well as the sisters been on edge. After learning of the appending arrival of another Charmed son, the Underworld had been in an uproar, knowing that while Chris may not be as powerful as Wyatt was, he would be an advantage to any demon that got a hold of him. Piper not having a force field also brought along more troubles, it meant that they were distracted from Wyatt. Giving the bastard that got his eldest son.

"Even if he was turned at a young age," Memory Chris continued, nothing that Future Leo was processing everything. "You know as well as I do that magic like that can be dormant for years, progressing over the years. To the point that it just made Wyatt have tantrums, make him more rebellious, and then it would be in a full swing by the time he was an adult. That didn't happen though," Memory Chris said, tears forming in his eyes as he looked up into the night sky, not wanting Future Leo to see his tears. "With a tragic event, it was enough to have the evil come out sooner than planned. That's why Wyatt has gotten worst over the last year, he's an adult now and his powers are all their. While they may get stronger, with his body not maturing anymore, it's unlikely that he'll receive anymore-"

"Chris-" Future Leo went to interrupt.

"And we've done the research," Memory Chris continued, wanting to get this all out before Future Leo went to shoot down his ideas. He knew he was right, it was too big of a coincidence if he wasn't. "And I've talked to Paige, she said she can slightly remember that Wyatt was missing for a few days before he was two but you couldn't find him. But he orbed home one day, but he was a little different-"

"Chris-"

"But Paige said it wasn't much, he was just a little more jumpy over the next few weeks. He wasn't very different, but she said that was around the time he started to try to use magic for personal gain. Something you just assumed was the terrible twos coming into play-"

"Chris-"

"What?"

"I believe you," Future Leo said, causing Memory Chris to stop talking altogether. Instead, the half-witch just gawked at his father, unable to believe that the Elder actually believed him. "It is possible that someone got to him," a statement that managed to break the hearts of all the onlookers from the past. They were _never _letting Wyatt out of their sights again. "So, knowing all of that - what is it that you need help with?" Future Leo asked, dreading the answer already. "From the sound of everything, you have all the knowledge you need."

"Knowledge? Yes," Memory Chris agreed, causing both Future Leo and the onlookers from the past to frown at the expression on Memory Chris' face. "But we don't have the means," Memory Chris took a deep breath as he once again met Future Leo's eyes. "Do you know of any potions or spells that can send me back in time to whenever I want?"

Seeing Future Leo frown, Phoebe knew that the Elder understood Memory Chris' question. She too understood where this line of questions was coming from. Memory Chris needed a way to get to the past - back to them - and then he would be set to make his journey back in time. Seeing the pained expression on Future Leo's face, Phoebe smiled in realization. "He cares."

Chris heard that and winced, not wanting to believe that Future Leo cared about him - even though Chris was already aware of the fact. In all honesty, once Leo had come back from Valhalla, he had seemed so much different from the Leo that Chris knew in the future. It was then that the half-Elder had sat on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, trying to decipher his would-be father's attitude. It was then that he realised that his _father _had years to accept his role as an Elder before Chris was old enough to remember.

It had always confused Chris as to why Future Leo had been so determined to have a relationship with him after years of neglect. That answer was simple as well; Future Leo had been trying to hold onto the only pieces of Piper he had left. While Melinda had been a physical replica of Piper where as Chris had been a mix of both parents, it was Chris that held all of his mother's mannerisms. Then, after a few years, Future Leo went back to his ways of not talking to his son, not even bothering to try to talk to his youngest son. That had confused Chris more than anything had, it was only later he had understood why Future Leo had stopped showing up. How did you continuously try to get someone to talk to you when he blamed you for the death of his mother? And later, for the loss of his brother as well as the death of his baby sister. How did you face the one that blamed you, almost as much as you blamed yourself? It was then that Future Leo spoke, bringing Chris out of his thoughts. Something he was thankful for.

He wasn't all too fond of the idea of understanding Future Leo.

The thought of it hurt too much.

"Chris…" Future Leo began, trailing off as he shook his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to change his youngest son's mind, but that didn't mean he had to approve. Honestly, he wasn't too fond of the idea of his son being _years _away from him with _another _Leo - one that Memory Chris may actually learn to respect and love. And while it wouldn't be a true father and son relationship, it would be closer than the current on Future Leo held with his youngest son. Closer to the relationship he yearned for. More than that, he didn't want his son to endure the pain of being surrounded by the love ones that were nothing more than ghosts were in their time. He knew his youngest son would be able to stand it because Memory Chris was one of the strongest people he knew - something he got from his mother - but Future Leo was afraid of the effects it would have on his son.

"Do you?" Memory Chris asked again, not wanting to listen to his father's reasons of why he shouldn't go to the past. He had his mind made up and nothing else was going to change his mind. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head, the bitterness towards Future Leo coming back. "Never mind, I should have known you wouldn't help."

"Wait," Future Leo began, seeing that his son was ready to leave. Shaking his head, he let out a deep breath when he saw Memory Chris settle back in his previous position. "I know a spell," he admitted with a heavy heart. "There is one in the book of shadows. If you go to the attic, you'll be able to summon it." Meeting Memory Chris' eyes, Future Leo felt the need to express his concern. "Chris, traveling through time is dangerous and should only be done in extreme cases."

"I would deem this to be an extreme case."

"True," Future Leo said as he looked at his son, one that was far too smart for his own good. "I would rather it if you didn't go back."

"But-"

"But you're right, this _is _an extreme case and something needs to be done. Besides, you're too much like your mother," seeing his youngest son's look, he smiled. "You're stubborn and no matter what I say, you're going to go through with it anyway." Looking up at the sky, Future Leo silently wished that Piper could be here to help him talk some sense into their son, knowing that would never happen, the Elder let out a frustrated breath. "The least I can do is make sure you get through this in one piece."

"Thank-you," Memory Chris said, silently wondering when was the last time he had said thank-you to Future Leo. He honestly could not remember a time when those words weren't meant sarcastically, and that made his heart ache. Moving on, he rubbed the back of his neck. "So there is a spell in the book?" Future Leo nodded, "great, now I just need to summon the book from Golden Boy," seeing Future Leo's glare he rolled his eyes and held up a hand in defence. "You know what I mean. There is no way that Wyatt isn't going to notice if I get the book. I wont have a lot of time.

"You'll have enough time," Future Leo stated, seeing his son's thoughtful expression the Elder almost laughed. Of all the things, his son was worrying about this? He shook his head; "you'll be able to summon it away," his son met his eyes. "You're powerful enough and if anyone has the brains to make a Wyatt-proof spell, it's you." Seeing that his praise had made Memory Chris uncomfortable, Future Leo cleared his throat and looked at his son. "What else though?" Seeing the surprise on his son's face, the Elder arched an eyebrow. "I said I want to be in the loop, Chris. What is the full extent of the plan, how are you going to get close enough to Wyatt to keep him safe? And what are you planning to tell them? You know as well as I do they wont trust you easily."

"I know, but that was around the time you became an Elder," Memory Chris said simply, trying to keep his resentful tone down to a minimum. Even though he was over it and didn't care anymore, the fact was that Future Leo becoming an Elder was what had torn their family apart. "So I'll just get close enough so I can sway it to be the Charmed Ones' new white lighter, that shouldn't mess with the timeline. You go Up There anyway," the half-Elder bitterly said, causing Leo to frown. If Chris was so bitter about him being an Elder, then why had he swayed things to make him an Elder earlier? "But I'm um" Memory Chris avoided his father's eyes. "I'm going to tell them everything - I'm going to be honest with them."

That was when the sisters and Leo shared a look. Being honest with them was one of the things that Chris had seldom done since he had been in the past, but he had been planning to be honest with them? That was something that would have made things easier on the half-witch, that much was certain, but what had happened to change Chris' mind and have him resort to secrets? Wanting answers, they looked to their Chris but they conveniently could not catch his eyes.

"Chris you can't tell them everything," Future Leo suddenly said, his eyes wide as he thought of all of the things that could go wrong. It was possible that if his son told them everything that they wouldn't believe them, more than that, they may be told too much. What worried Future Leo was the chance that maybe his youngest son wouldn't be born, and in return, neither would Melinda. While he and Piper had loved their two sons, having two boys was what had convinced them to try one more time for the girl that Piper had seen on her excursion to the future. The Elder wanted the world saved too, but not at the risk of his children. "There are rules to time travel, you _know _that. There are future consequences, you can't tell them too much." Seeing that Memory Chris wasn't really listening, Future Leo sighed. "Chris telling them too much would mess up the future."

Memory Chris scoffed. "The future is already messed up if you ask me."

"That may be so," Future Leo admitted, nodding his head as he looked over the city one more time. "But you're not supposed to be honest; when you're not in your time you're supposed to keep secrets." The Elder sighed, his eyebrows knitted together in thought, "I remember several demons attacking Wyatt as a baby," that had the ones from the past look up, frowning at the Future Leo. "Go back to when the Titans came back - that will be a good opening." Looking back at Memory Chris, he nodded. "You know the story well enough, if you have any questions you can ask Paige - she'll be able to give you enough details."

"Does she really know enough? I mean, she was turned to stone and-"

"Yes, but the ones from the past don't know that. Nothing is more important than family," Future Leo said, quoting the deceased love of his life. "If you tell them Paige died on that day and that you came back to save her that should be enough to get them to trust you, at least a little. That should also get you in the Elders' good graces, making them more prone to making you their white lighter when my past self becomes an Elder." He frowned, "once things calm down say that you're also there to save Wyatt - say that evil is after him, that wont be too hard for them to comprehend."

"You want me to _lie_?"

"No, I don't want you to lie. And I know that it will be hard for you, just pretend they're not that people you know. Separate them from the Charmed Ones that you grew up around, because Chris you need to be able to lie to them. There are-"

"-rules, I know."

The Charmed Ones frowned at what they were hearing. It had been Future Leo that had told Chris not to tell them everything. The Elder was to blame for the future consequences mantra. When he had come back, Chris had intended to tell them everything, but Future Leo had stopped the young half-witch. What had been said though was true, the fact that Chris had came back to save Wyatt and helped them with the Titans _should _have been enough.

For some reason though, it hadn't been.

Leo on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing. The reason he hadn't trusted Chris from the beginning was because of the timing and the fact that Chris never wanted to share anything with them. His timing had been to perfect and the half-witch had also been too vague, but now he knew it had been his fault all along. All of the things they had learned today were things that they would have known from the beginning if his future self hadn't told Chris to keep it a secret. So really, Leo had no reason not to trust Chris. Technically the half-witch was doing what he had told him.

"You wanted me to help, Chris," Future Leo pointed out when he saw the hesitant look on his youngest son's face. Honestly, he was surprised that Memory Chris had stood here long enough to hear his opinion. Looking back on everything, Future Leo had to admit that this was his longest conversation with his youngest son since he had been…five. Wow, that was sad. Taking a deep breath, he arched an eyebrow. "This _is _me helping. This is the _only _way for you to get close enough to Wyatt to be able to protect him."

"Fine, I'll do it your way," Memory Chris said, almost reluctant as he bit his lip. The ones from the past saw this and almost smiled, they could tell from his expression that this had been a difficult decision for him. Rubbing his forehead with his hand, Memory Chris looked at his father. "Only if you promise that you wont try and talk me out of going."

"Fine," Future Leo said after a few moments, only this time he looked reluctant. The expression on the Elder's face told the onlookers that this was one of the most difficult things he had ever done, something that both confused them and warmed their hearts.

"Okay, but Leo," Memory Chris began as he looked at his father, not even caring when he saw how the Elder flinched at being called by his name. Not that he should have been surprised; it was what he had been to Memory Chris since he turned five. Ever since, he had missed that first birthday party. "This doesn't change anything between us."

It was then that Memory Chris nodded and orbed away, disappearing in a shower of blue and white orbs that stood out against the black sky. Leaving Future Leo alone as he leaned against the beam, finally letting out a deep breath. Watching with interest, it was to Phoebe's disappointment when she and the onlookers were carried to another memory; knowing that their journey was almost over.

* * *

Phoebe felt herself rubbing her temples to relieve her headache as they arrived in yet another memory. She was going to need so much Advil when they got back to the Manor that it wasn't fit. It really wasn't. All of the knowledge they were learning was bound to drive her insane, it was already frying her brain. She was learning all of these new things, but didn't have the time to process them. That was why she liked the beginning of a memory, when they were first sent there. The memories took some time before they got started giving her some time to try to get her thoughts together. Still, Advil was still sounding nice, or at least some alcohol. She wouldn't be against a good drink either.

"Ugh," Phoebe groaned as she continued to rub her temples, "the first thing I'm doing when we get home is taking some Advil," she said grumpily as she lowered her hands and stretched. "Or at least a good drink, one of the perks of having a sister with a fully-stocked club." Seeing Piper's disapproving look, Phoebe shrugged. "Hey, it's not _my _fault that my head is killing me. All of this jumping gave me a migraine, if you remember I was against this to begin with - so it's not _my _fault." Looking up though, she saw a smirk on Chris' face. It appeared that her white lighter was getting a little too much enjoyment as a result of her pain, something hat caused her to narrow her eyes. "If I were you, Future-boy, I would get rid of that smirk," she warned playfully. "This is just as much _your _fault; they're _your _memories after all."

"Yes they are," Chris admitted as he kept the smirk on his face, something that had Phoebe scowling at him. "And they could have stayed in _my _head," he pointed out, silently wishing that had been the case. When they got back to the Manor, something told him that they were in for some changes and he wasn't sure if they were going to be good or bad. For his mission, they were going to be good changes - he knew that. The sisters and Leo would trust him now, but something told him that his façade wasn't going to be doing him much good after this. Already they could read his face, meaning they would be harping on him more. Chris didn't know if he would be able to separate them from his family if they suddenly started caring for him. "But as usual, you got nosey and it was _your _potion that brought us here, not me."

"Actually, it was the _Elders'_ potion," Paige pointed out with an arrogant smirk on her face.

Piper rolled her eyes at her baby sister's comment, but kept her mouth shut. She decided that it was best not to comment on what Chris had said, because what he was saying was true. It had been them that had invaded him memories, no matter how they had gotten in. they had caused him to relive his past, some being memories he probably hadn't wanted to relive. Still, her intentions had been pure. She had needed to know, they all had needed to know the truth. They had needed to know if Chris had been telling the truth about Wyatt and they had needed to know if they could trust Chris. Even if it had been the wrong thing, they did have valid reasons.

Now they did know. This time, wasn't going to let it happen again, that much was certain. Piper swore she didn't care if it meant she had to stop dating, even though Chris had told her that she could never give up on love. The eldest living Charmed One would not rest until her baby boy was safe. No demon would touch his angelic head, she swore to that. This hellhole of a future wasn't going to happen this time because she wasn't going to fail as a mother this time.

"You really need to give me the name and number of your aunt," Paige stated as she looked at Chris. If Chris had gotten his sarcasm from her, she needed to be warned beforehand. Otherwise Chris would grow up to terrorize a future Paige in her classes at Magic School - something that Paige _still _found odd. "If you did get your sarcasm from her, she needs a firm talking to! Clearly she didn't know the hell was she bestowing on the world when she taught you her ways."

Chris snorted. If only Paige knew she was the smart ass that had bestowed her ways on the world by teaching Chris her ways. Although, Chris had to admit he would love to see Paige's shock at being his aunt, but she couldn't know. None of them could know who he was. He didn't need to think like that, they weren't to know. That was one complication Chris wasn't sure he would be able to deal with. He needed to save Wyatt and get home - end of story. No personal involvement that was the plan.

Plans always did have a funny way of changing though. That was something Leo was just beginning to learn as he looked around at their surroundings. He had come into these memories with the sole purpose to prove that Chris was evil, only to learn so much more. Was he still mad at the half-witch for all of the lies and deceit? Yes, but he understood Chris more. Taking a deep breath, Leo continued to look around only to realise they were at the San Francisco Arboretum, one that he recognised from all of his visits to the Golden Gate Bridge. It could easily be seen from the Golden Gate Bridge that caused Leo to look up, only to pale at the sight of the bridge. No longer was it the beautiful bridge it had once been, now it was destroyed, cracked right in half as if to prevent people from crossing it. A part of him half wondered if it had been done intentionally as attempt to prevent people from leaving the city.

Even the once beautiful park that had been filled with colourful flowers, green grass, and exquisite stonework was now in ruins - much like the rest of the future. It was no longer the beautiful place it had been. It was all destroyed, broken columns had replaced the stonework, the grass was now torn up and no longer a luscious green. The only thing that had remained untouched was the stone bench and the angel statue behind it.

"Okay Future Boy," Piper stated, deciding to ignore how Chris rolled his eyes as she called him that again. She didn't know why he hated the nickname so much she thought it suited him. Besides, it was nicer than the names she had been calling him after he had told her that Wyatt was evil. "Where are we this time?" She questioned, "after all, as you pointed out, this _is _your head we're in."

Chris once again rolled his eyes at Piper's antics but before he could answer, the familiar jingling sound appeared, only to be followed by the sight of familiar blue and white orbs. The orbs floated down to the middle of the clearing, effectively drawing all of the onlookers' attention to it as the orbs stood out against the grey that seemed to litter everything in sight.

It was then that the orbs disappeared and formed into Memory Chris and Bianca. It was easy to see that they had been in a fight, then again, when wasn't their days filled with conflict? Instead of her normally put together appearance, Bianca's hair was messy and knotted; we well there was a large tear in her black tank top. What caused the sisters and Leo to frown was her physical appearance. Her once tanned skin was now becoming pale and she looked tired - almost as if she hadn't slept in days.

Regardless of that, the Phoenix was looking much better than Memory Chris whose green shirt had a large tear in the sleeve, which only made it easier to see the slice mark that marred his flesh. That wasn't all of it though, Memory Chris was looking much paler than he had in the last memory and the skin under his eyes was slightly blue. From the looks of things, he was back to pulling sleepless nights. That almost made the sisters wish he had stayed with Wyatt, but something told them that Wyatt's caring attitude would have ran out after some time.

Piper though, found herself clicking her tongue in disapproval as she looked at Memory Chris. While she had seen him like this before - exhausted and injured, that didn't mean she had to like it. There was no _acceptable _reason why he should be injured. Memory Chris could have very well stayed locked up in his little Stronghold. Piper sighed she knew that was not true. To Chris, hiding was like accepting defeat and he didn't know how to do that. He was a little like her in that way, it was no secret that she couldn't accept defeat either. She never just _gave up_.

"You could never catch a break, huh?" Phoebe asked as she looked closely at Memory Chris' wounds, noting that several seemed to be from energy balls. That was what made her afraid to ask what had happened to the younger witch his time, especially for both him and Bianca to be in such a state. She had seen first hand what Bianca could do, we she had also done with Chris and from what she had seen, neither was weak. Meaning for the two of them to look _this _bad something terrible must have happened. Something she didn't want to know about.

Chris sighed at that question. Even though it didn't require any answer, Phoebe didn't know how right she was. It was true; Christopher Perry Halliwell could never catch a break, not in the future, and sure as hell not in the past. In the future, if it was not Wyatt, it was demons and if it wasn't the scum of the Underworld, it was the Witch Hunters. To say the least, he was _very popular _in the future. In the past however, it was much more painful to him. While he didn't care about Leo, if it wasn't the Elder harping on him it was _all _of the Elders, or even worst, it was the sisters.

Memory Chris winced as he slowly lowered himself to the bench, knowing that his life was bound to get more difficult than this. Fate always seemed to succeed at that one. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worst, something else bad happened. That was why the young half-witch had adopted a realistic approach to life; _hope for the best, but expect the worst_. It made for less disappointment. Once he was sat down though, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and watched as Bianca looked around frantically, looking for something.

The onlookers from the past were at a lost however, they didn't know what they were supposed to be seeing.

Apparently, whatever it was, Bianca didn't see it either and placed her Athame back in her boot pocket and finally let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Composing herself, she turned and looked at Memory Chris, only to narrow her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. Her look was so reminiscent of Piper Halliwell, that Memory Chris found that he had to laugh despite the grim mood. That however, wasn't the right move when Bianca narrowed her eyes even further. "And what is so funny, my dear little Kamikaze?"

The sisters and Leo smiled at Bianca's appropriate nickname for Chris - he was a _kamikaze _in every sense of the word. A _Kamikaze _could be defined as a reckless person whose actions seemed self-destructive - if that wasn't a word to describe Chris, then he was something that dear old Mr. Webster would never be able to define.

"Your look," Memory Chris answered as he face adopted a sour expression at Bianca's nickname for him. He wasn't that bad! He swore he was not, but seeing Bianca's look he sighed when he noted that Bianca didn't understand his answer. "Your look," he repeated, "you just," he sighed. "You looked like my mother then; she used to give me the same look."

The corner of Bianca's mouth twitched slightly as she tried to keep her smile at bay. From the moment her boyfriend brought up his mother though, it was pointless. When Memory Chris spoke of his mother, Piper Halliwell, his eyes got all misty and a goofy smile appeared on his face - something that immediately made the assassin smile. She was a sucker for that smile - to the point she thought it was only fair that it was deemed illegal. It was then that the smile reluctantly appeared on her delicate features as she walked towards memory Chris and sat on the bench.

Piper too found herself smiling as she looked at Memory Chris. That was the first time she had heard _either _Chris saying something about his mother. Well, other than in the other memory when her white lighter had stated at he loved his mother that was all she had ever heard. Either way, Piper guessed that she would meet his mother eventually. After all, Chris had met Wyatt through herself and Chris' mother.

"Damn it Chris," Bianca suddenly burst, unknowingly bringing Piper out of her thoughts as she and her sisters watched the Phoenix inspect Memory Chris' wounds. Leo on the other hand was watching Chris, noting how he barely keeping it together at the sight of Bianca, something the Elder could relate with. He felt the same way when he now saw Piper. "This needs to be healed," Bianca growled in frustration, her expression softening when she saw Memory Chris wince as she touched him. "Chris, if it's not healed it'll get infected."

"Ouch," Paige whispered as she shuddered. Even after all of this time the sight of blood made her a bit queasy, not as bad, but still. It was mainly when her sisters had to prick her finger for a potion, but it was still there. "That's _so _gross."

Phoebe snorted, "I can't believe after _all _of the potions that you made that blood _can still make you nauseous."_

"I'll have you know that I have been _nauseous_," Paige said, using her fingers to make quotation marks as she said _nauseous_. "Since these memories have started and it has not gotten any better. Add the fact that blood makes me queasy and the fact that I have absolutely _no _Gravol - your damn right I'm nauseous."

"Paige I was just-"

"Can it people," Piper warned.

"It'll be fine," Memory Chris answered simply as he looked at the nasty wound Bianca was looking at. He knew Bianca knew he was lying, because the scratches and burns on his body actually did hurt like a bitch - he wasn't going to tell her that though. Scooting away slightly, Memory Chris paused when he saw Bianca's hurt look. Moving closer back to her, Memory Chris smiled as his hand cupped Bianca's cheek as he breathed her in. with any other girl, he doubted he would have ever been so whipped, but with Bianca it was different. It was just _so _hard to resist her, she was his soul mate. Whenever he was away from her he couldn't eat or sleep, all of his time was spent worrying about her and wondering when he could get to be close to her again. Leaning in, his lips finally met hers in a gentle and sweet kiss, one that had Bianca in a state of bliss when Memory Chris pulled away. She would never become tired of those lips against hers, but it gave her boyfriend an unfair advantage. It made her willing to agree to _anything_, she almost smiled. But he would make up for it later. "Bianca," he mumbled against her forehead as he kissed it softly, causing Phoebe to coo while the others rolled their eyes. "I'm fine, I promise. Besides, it's nothing Paige can't fix."

"Hmmph," Paige scoffed as she rolled her eyes, crossing her small arms across her chest in anger. Watching as Memory Chris slowly pushed himself up off the bench with his good arm, she immediately felt sympathy for the boy. Knowing full well that she _would _heal him in a heartbeat. "Why do I suddenly feel _used_?" She asked as she glared at Chris, her sister and Leo barely able to stifle their laughs. That was when a thought hit her. "Wait," she shouted, a smile lighting up her face. "Future me can _heal_," she pointed out, remembering how her future self had healed Bianca in an earlier memory. She clapped as her chocolate eyes lit up with excitement, "_when _does _that _happen?"

"Future consequences," Chris stated simply, he didn't even have to think about it. The words immediately slid off his tongue and out of his mouth, something that had the ones from the past frowning. Still, Chris couldn't help but feel a cheeky smile forming on his face as Leo and the sisters all turned to glare at him. He was back, and it felt great. He sighed in content, "God I missed saying that."

"Don't push it, Future Boy," Piper teased.

"Fine," Bianca said as she stood up, nodding slightly. "Well in that case we better get back to the Stronghold so she can heal you, otherwise all I'm going to have to bring home is a _body_," she stated, crossing her arms. That caused Memory Chris to chuckle Bianca was challenging him. Seeing if he would argue with her on that point, but he didn't get to answer before Bianca spoke again. "Hey, come on! I'm sure Henry has gotten everyone back home by now, your orbs should have thrown the damn demons off of his tail."

"Chris," Leo began, frowning at the thought of the risky move Chris had done in order to save the ones he cared about. While it was brave and noble, it was also stupid. Not to mention how _dangerous _it was for him to use his orbs to cover for someone else. That was when Leo sighed and closed his eyes, realising that Chris had done the exact same thing for him when the Titans had been attacking. Here Leo had been thinking Chris hadn't cared - but the half-witch had risked his life for him. Whether it had been instinct or intentional. "Where were you?" He questioned, catching Chris' confused look, he continued. "For you to have to throw demons off of Henry's trail where were you?"

"Emily and Henry had been out getting some supplies," Chris answered simply, his face scrunching up as he tried to recall the events of that day. "We needed some supplies for potions, but you can't just go into a store and buy all of the spices, so both of them went. Emily went in and bought some spices and herbs while Henry bought the others, but somehow Wyatt's demons," the ones from the past cringed. "Found them and they had to kill them to get away, but one got away and managed to make it back to the fort to tell Wyatt - that was when they started running and called out to me. Then I remember me and Bianca orbing after them, but we were ambushed by demons-"

"Hence all of your wounds," Piper stated, a protective-motherly tone in her voice as she shook her head. Once again, clicking her tongue in disapproval, something that had her sisters laughing while Leo arched an eyebrow - why was Piper acting so … _maternal _towards Chris all of a sudden? Perhaps it was because she had now seen him as a child, a child younger than their very own Wyatt? Leo nodded to himself, that made sense.

"Chris," Bianca began as she watched her boyfriend walk with a limp, but that wasn't what worried her. Even if he didn't notice, Memory Chris was slurring his words as a result of his exhaustion and something told her that him orbing them here hadn't helped. Damn it, why didn't he just listen and _sleep _every now and again? Would it seriously kill him because Bianca was willing to test that theory if it meant Memory Chris wasn't talking like a _drunk_. "Was it _really _necessary for you to orb?" She scolded as Memory Chris rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "You're exhausted and that didn't help," she let out a frustrated huff. "How your mother didn't kill you as a result of your stubbornness I'll never know," her chocolate eyes met Jade irises. "You shouldn't orb anymore, at least not until Paige heals you. It _could _kill you."

What his once fiancée had Chris mind reeling as he was brought into a sense of déja vu. It seemed fate _really did _hate him, it was showing him these memories with Bianca, ones that held comments and actions that reminded him so much of his trip back to his time. The last time he had seen her, the day she had _died_. It ranked in his top ten worst days that much was for sure.

"I think that was enough time," Memory Chris commented as he looked around. Bianca had said that she had thought it had been enough time, and thinking it over he agreed. Sadly, he hadn't heard all of Bianca's speech about how he shouldn't orb. He was tired and exhausted, making him a terrible listener. "We should be able to orb out now."

Bianca looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she gaped at Memory Chris. He hadn't even been _listening _to her, of all the nerve! A part of her wanted to yell at him, and while that would get his attention; in order for him to talk, you had to talk to him _calmly_. Otherwise, he got to defensive. That wasn't what was on her mind though; it was the fact that he was looking _worst _by the _second_. She was putting her boot-clad foot down on this. "No."

"No?"

"No," the Phoenix affirmed as she nodded her head. Seeing Memory Chris' look, she readjusted her arms as she glared at him. She wasn't backing down from this, and she was going to let him know that. She was determined, he had to give her that much. "_You _are _not _orbing _anywhere _until you get healed." Memory Chris looked as if he was about to argue, but the woman shook her head. "I'll have you know that I am quite capable of shimmering us back."

It was then that Memory Chris and Bianca stared at each other. Both waiting for the other to back down, but both the demon and the angel were holding their ground. Neither seemed willing to give up their point of view. That caused Paige to whistle and shake her head.

"Damn," the older half-witch mused as she shook her head. While she had met many stubborn people in her life, most of them being members of her family, it was now clear that Chris was in the top ten _easy_. If anything, he could easily be tied with Piper and Leo, but Paige's interest was on the young woman across from Memory Chris. Bianca was just as stubborn as Memory Chris, and that scared her. "Bianca is just as stubborn as you are."

"She'd have to be," Phoebe snorted, meeting Chris' eyes, her expression telling him that what she was about to say was a joke. She meant no disrespect to the couple, especially now that she had seen how cute they were together. "To stay with him."

Knowing Phoebe was joking, Chris simply rolled his eyes.

It was then that Memory Chris finally gave in to his girlfriend and looked away. Just because he was giving in didn't mean that he wanted to see Bianca's smug expression. "Fine," he said quietly, still managing to see the victorious look on Bianca's face from the corner of his eyes. "You can shimmer us home."

"I _knew _I would win," Bianca taunted, a small smile on her face. It wasn't because Memory Chris had given in either; it was because he had said _home_. It had been _so _long since she had a place to call a home or a family - assuming one could call a coven of assassins family - but she had found one with Memory Chris. With him, she would get through anything. Walking over to him, she winced at his wounds, "now come on, Mister. We need to get you fixed up before you go after _more _demons you-"

Whatever Bianca was going to say, she didn't get to finish as an energy ball collided with her back. As a yelp of pain escaped her lips, Bianca fell into Memory Chris' arms while the onlookers from the past gasped in shock, but Chris just shook his head. He knew who had done it, to the point it was taking all of his control to not allow his temper to go out of control. What a blessing it was right now that he didn't have his powers.

"I underestimated you, Chris," A low, masculine voice stated from behind the people that were looking on.

The sisters and Leo whirled around and came face to face with none other that Wyatt Halliwell. He looked older than the last memory, his features slightly more matured making him look even more like his father and his hair had also groan out a bit more. What really had their attention were his blue eyes. Now the blue irises were nothing more than ice, his unfeeling expression to match.

Something had clearly happened to make Wyatt snap and take the final plunge. Looking at him now, he looked _insane_. As if he had finally had a mental breakdown but with no one there to save him. Wyatt had finally been killed - only to have _Lord Wyatt _take over his body fully.

That was when they understood what Memory Chris had meant in the last memory. Wyatt was now grown up; meaning the evil inside of his was done growing. This was when he was meant to turn but some event had made him snap earlier than intended. Still, that didn't make things any easier.

Unlike the past versions of his family, Chris didn't have to turn around and look at his older brother. This was when Wyatt had found out about him and Bianca - something that hadn't pleased the eldest Halliwell brother at all. Chris also didn't have to turn around to see his brother; he _knew _this was the point that Wyatt had become completely lost to them. The merciless voice he had was all that Chris needed to hear.

"Using your orbs to confuse my demons, impressive." Wyatt stated as he walked towards his little brother who was helping Bianca to her feet. "It allowed Henry and the _traitor_," he growled, thinking of his now ex best friend. "To escape, but we all know that your intention was them escaping. But Chris," Wyatt said as he stopped walking, shaking his head. "You should have known we have a bond, whether we want it or not. It will never go away, _that _was how I knew it was you. And _that _was how I knew where to find you," he stated as an evil smirk formed on his face as Memory Chris shuddered.

Bianca felt the shudder go through Memory Chris' body as she unsteadily got to her feet with his aid. Holding his hand, Bianca narrowed her eyes once she realised that he was trying to push her behind him; to shield her from his brother. She wouldn't budge though, simply because she could hold her own like he could, but it was also the fact that her boyfriend was in _no _condition to go up against his brother. Not like this, Memory Chris could barely _stand _on his own.

Therefore, it was then she turned around to face her own personal devil, standing slightly in front of Memory Chris - something that Bianca _knew _her boyfriend was going to bitch about later. Stoning her expression, it was then that Wyatt's eyes settled on Bianca and the way he was looking at her, it sent shivers down the spines of the people looking on.

"Well Bianca, this _is _a surprise," Wyatt snarled, "I heard you were _dead_."

"I didn't know you cared," Bianca hissed as she stood to her full height, Memory Chris' hold on her hand causing her to grimace slightly.

"Of course I did," Wyatt stated as he inched closer to the two, his smile widening. "I lose one of my _favourite _assassins." It was then the onlookers noticed how Bianca looked away from Wyatt, ashamed of the fact. Knowing that he had done the damage, Wyatt met his brother's eyes. "Chris has she told you how many people she has _killed_? Assuming she knows the number, but do you know? How many witches she slaughtered, and what about those _innocents_ as you like to call them? Do you know how many of _them _she massacred?"

Bianca went to defend herself, but memory Chris cut her off before she could even form a word. "That doesn't matter Wyatt," he spat in disgust, glaring lividly at Wyatt for even bringing it up. "You _enslaved _her entire coven, she had no choice." Seeing how Wyatt clenched his jaw, he smirked. "And I must say that's low, even for _you_."

"She had no choice?" Wyatt asked his eyes wide as he smirked. "Oh I did not enslave her coven," Wyatt denied. "I simply gave them a choice, like I give all," Wyatt said as he looked into his brother's eyes. "Unlike some however, they chose to work _with _me instead of against me."

"So it was one of those _you're either against me or with me_ moments, was it?" Memory Chris retorted. He knew how his brother's mind worked, and that made him understand how Bianca's coven could choose to work _for _him. Being with him gave you a chance but being against him meant death. That rule was _flexible _on occasion, but only for family. Memory Chris wasn't blind though, he knew that leniency would someday end. Wyatt didn't have a lot of patience, it was only a matter of time before he snapped completely and looking at him now, he knew that Wyatt wasn't too far from that moment.

Wyatt shrugged and ignored his brother's question and ploughed on with his own line of questions. "Simple details," he said simply as he looked at Memory Chris. "Now Chris, I have forgiven others," he pointed out. "I _can _forgive you and Bianca," he said as his eyes strayed to the Phoenix. "For your betrayal if you give up on the petty Resistance and join me."

Chris closed his eyes and looked away. A part of his wished he had accepted that offer. If he had, maybe Bianca would be alive right now and maybe he wouldn't have had to travel to the past. Maybe it would have been possible for him to get through to his brother. Chris swallowed deeply as the thoughts became too much for him and tears began building up in his eyes. He only opened his eyes when he felt someone grab his hand, entwining their fingers. Looking down, Chris saw that it was Phoebe that had taken his hand and was now gripping it tightly as she smiled at him. And Chris knew why, Phoebe could relate to him better than the others could. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved - someone you wanted to build your future with.

"For _my _betrayal? Memory Chris asked as he narrowed his eyes. He _did not _betray his brother. How many times was he going to have to tell Wyatt that? God damn it, he was _trying _to save Wyatt. Little did he know that Wyatt was just trying to piss him off, Wyatt always had known what buttons to push. Meaning that Wyatt knew that this would always be a sore spot for Memory Chris. "Wyatt, when have I _ever _betrayed you?" Memory Chris demanded, "If anything it was you who betrayed me! You're the one that changed."

"Of course I changed, Chris," Wyatt yelled as he shook his head. Why wouldn't he have changed? This fight between good and evil had taken _everything _from them. They lost their mother, their aunts and even their uncles. Not to mention the countless other loved ones that had been _stolen _from them. "This pointless fight between good and evil -" Wyatt paused and shook his head. "When has it _ever _done the family any good, where did it get all of them? Dead," he yelled, noting how Memory Chris yelled. Little did he know that Chris and his family from the past was watching this very scene, their hearts breaking as they heard how much pain Wyatt had endured. "And I wont-" Wyatt stopped there, not wanting to finish that statement. He almost growled in frustration; damn little brothers. His brother had always been able to do that and Wyatt knew that Memory Chris had meant to do that. His little brother had always known how to get under his skin and have him rant - forcing him to give away more details than he wanted. But not this time, taking a deep breath, Wyatt's face acquired the same unfeeling look as before. "As I was saying, I can forgive you."

"Well you can take your damn forgiveness and shove it up your Twice Blessed ass because I don't want it, Wyatt." Memory Chris shouted, causing Paige to chuckle as she listened the colourful retort coming out of Memory Chris' mouth. She was impressed she would admit that much. "I am _not _going to ignore everything as the city gets torn apart and I am _not _going to step aside while innocents die. That isn't who I am and you know it! I can't and wont be a part of that," it was then that Memory Chris looked away as the tears sprung into his eyes. "And there was a time I thought that you couldn't be a part of something like this."

"Time change, Chris."

"I know," Memory Chris said sadly, as he locked eyes with Wyatt. Hoping that when he returned to the future that he wouldn't have to see this Wyatt - that it would the Wyatt that his brother had been meant to be. Not this evil, twisted impersonation of his brother. He was due to leave in just over a week, going back to the sisters and Leo. "But I haven't given up on you."

In other words, his little brother was still determined that he could be saved. Sighing, Wyatt looked at his little brother and his icy blue eyes met the Jade green of his brother's and the elder Halliwell brother saw the determination. Te fire that used to be there when they were children; a fire that Wyatt had thought to be long dead, but it was now burning and yearning to get out of control. "I know Chris," Wyatt admitted, "and I never gave up on you, please know that I never wanted it to come to this." With that, the blond witch snapped his fingers, only to have five dark lighters to orb in, causing the people from the past to shout in protest - even though they knew it wouldn't help. "I can't have you against me, but I know you're right - you'll never change."

Watching as the Twice Blessed witch left, one of the dark lighters smirked and aimed their crossbow at Memory Chris - a sinister look on his face. "You can't save him if you're dead, now can you?" He mocked as he fired the arrow, one that Memory Chris went to avoid, but with his injuries, he did not move fast enough - causing the arrow to graze his shoulder. Something that made the ones from the past to smile, releasing a breath in relief. While it meant it would only take longer for the poison to kill him, it gave Memory Chris more time to be healed.

Seeing the dark lighter injure her boyfriend, Bianca held out her hand and conjured an Athame, throwing it at the dark lighter in one fluid movement. Seeing the Athame embed itself in the dark lighter's chest, she smirked when she saw him combust in a blue of black orbs.

Memory Chris took a sharp intake of breath as he hit the ground, which was followed by a groan. It was only a graze, which meant he wasn't in any immediate danger, but the same could not be, said when he glanced up and saw Bianca running to his side. Then in slow motion, he watched as a dark lighter aimed at her, and while the poison wouldn't kill her, the arrow could. It felt like he was watching Melinda die all over again, something he wouldn't be able to bear.

"Bianca," Memory Chris yelled, causing the Phoenix to stop in mid-step and dive out of the way, the arrow just missing her as she collided with the ground. That had been too close for his liking, forcing himself into a sitting position; Memory Chris met Bianca's eyes and smiled. There was only one way for them to get out of this and he was not allowing Bianca to die because of him, because he knew she wouldn't leave him here alone even if he asked. Her death was not something he needed on his conscience though, he had lost too many people he loved and he was not losing another one. Memory Chris knew that this was their only option, but he usually tried to refrain from letting his powers take control for the fear that his powers would consume him making him like Wyatt, lived deep in the heart of the half-witch. In his mind, these powers were only to be used in _extreme _circumstances, but he guessed this counted as an extreme circumstance.

Unlike in his past, Memory Chris could now use the powers that he had inherited from his father without causing a big storm. Something that caused his family to nod as they watched as Memory Chris held out his hand. It was easy to see that his powers had evolved over the years because in one attempt, Memory Chris had managed to kill three dark lighters with one bolt.

That seemed to have burned the half-witch out though, something they noted as they watched as Memory Chris' eyes fluttered shut. There was one dark lighter lift, and seeing his target's eyes shut, the dark lighter aimed his crossbow at Memory Chris, and watched in victory as the arrow embedded itself in Chris' side.

"Paige, Henry!" Bianca screeched as she saw the arrow go into Memory Chris' side, and with her boyfriend's yelp of pain, the Phoenix felt the fury consume her. Looking up to see the dark lighter cackling at his success, she jumped to her feet and conjured an Athame as she shimmered out. Only to reappeared behind the dark lighter, and then using his surprised, she grabbed him from behind and slid her Athame along his throat, watching in cruel enjoyment as he burst in black orbs. Showing her that he was dead.

It was then that two sets of orbs shimmered in; one revealing Future Paige and the other revealing Henry Jr who had Emily in tow.

Seeing his cousin, Henry Jr went to run for his cousin, intending to yank the arrow out. The moment he was at his cousin's side though, Henry Jr went to yank the arrow out, knowing full well the pain Memory Chris was going through. He had been the victim of one to many arrows for his own liking, the pain was excruciating.

"Henry no!" Future Paige yelled, worrying for her own son. While she wanted the arrows to be removed from her nephew's side, she didn't want her son to be the one to remove them. The poison would still be on the arrow, and that was lethal to him. Dropping to her nephew's side, Future Paige met her son's eyes. "The poison can still kill _you_."

Looking to see that the Phoenix seemed to be catatonic, Emily shook her head, deciding to deal with one person at a time. Kneeling down at Memory Chris' side, she smirked when he smiled at her. "Only you Peanut," she teased as she gripped the arrow. "Now, on the count of five. One … two … three," Emily said, and it was on three that she pulled the arrow out, causing all with white lighter blood to wince as they watch one.

"That wasn't three," Memory Chris growled as his Aunt placed her hands over his side while Henry Jr rushed to heal his other wounds. Seeing Emily stand up, Memory Chris winced as he tried to see his girlfriend, but she wasn't in his line of sight. "Bianca … where-"

"I see her," Emily assured as she walked over to Bianca who looked as if she was in her own personal hell, one particular moment playing over and over. "Who did this?" Seeing that the Phoenix wasn't responding, Emily rolled her eyes, brought her band up, and slapped Bianca across her face. Pleased that her unorthodox way of handling the situation, Emily smirked as Bianca tore her eyes away from Memory Chris to look at the psychic. "Who was it Bianca?" Emily asked a little more harshly, determined she was going to kill whatever son of a bitch had done this. She was…

"It was Wyatt," Bianca whispered.

... Unprepared for that. "What?" Emily asked, praying that she had heard Bianca wrong. If Wyatt had sent dark lighters after his brother, Emily didn't want to know what that meant for her friend. It meant that he had fallen further than Emily had ever thought possible. Seeing Emily's heartbroken expression, the ones looking on from the past looked down in understanding. They now knew that they had been right, Emily loved Wyatt.

"This is _definitely _Wyatt's doing," Future Paige said as she looked away in disgust, continuing to heal her nephew. Looking at the ashes everywhere, she sighed, unaware that the onlookers from the past were looking on in fear - praying that Memory Chris would be okay, once again forgetting that his future self was stood beside them. Noting the arrows that littered the ground, Future Paige nodded. "I'd know his work anywhere."

It was then that the sisters and Leo sighed in relief as they watched Memory Chris' wounds close up as his breathing returned to normal. It was only Chris who rolled his eyes, finding his family's stupidity amusing. There he was, an older version of the Chris in the memory, and he was fine. The ones from the past didn't seem to see it that way though, and even Chris would admit that it was somewhat disturbing to watch himself be shot by an arrow.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Bianca demanded feebly as she stared at her boyfriend whose eyes had yet to open. It was her voice that made Chris smile, her nerves were making her sound afraid but it was her expression that made him know she wasn't. Bianca was _terrified_. Bianca looked from face to face, awaiting an answer. She could not lose Memory Chris; she could not lose the man that had saved her from the hardened, cruel world she had been in.

"I can heal the wounds but I can't heal exhaustion," Future Paige said simply as she met Bianca's eyes. "Has he been having nightmares again?" The Phoenix nodded and Future Paige frowned as she ran a hand through Memory Chris' hair, causing the interest of the people from the past to spike. Why was it that all of their family was so _loving _towards Chris? "Bianca, he used his powers, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. He took out three dark lighters in one shot."

"Damn him," Future Paige snapped while her son smirked and nodded in approval, only to stop when his mother sent him a withering glare. Shaking her head at her son, Future Paige sighed and looked at her nephew, the one that looked so much like her beloved older sisters. "Well, that's why he isn't awake, he over-exerted himself. He _should _know better than that, stubborn bugger, just like his mother and father."

Chris crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his aunt, knowing that she couldn't see him. Being compared to his mother didn't bother Chris, he was used to that by now, but he wasn't all too fond of being compared to Leo. Sparing a look at the Elder beside him, Chris scoffed. He had _nothing _in common with his would-be father.

"But he _will _be okay, right?" Emily asked, frowning as she met Future Paige's eyes. She couldn't lose Memory Chris, not after Wyatt had shown them how far he had fallen by trying to kill his own brother. Even though he had ordered the hit, in her eyes it was the same as if Wyatt had aimed the crossbow and shot his baby brother himself.

"He'll be fine after he gets some sleep," Future Paige assured, smirking as she winked at her son who also snickered and smiled at Bianca. "And I mean it, he needs _sleep_," she pointed out, smirking as she watched as Bianca's cheeks flushed a pink hue. "Can you control yourself that long?"

"Gutter, gutter, gutter," Phoebe teased as she smacked her baby sister on the arm, who was laughing along with her future self like a maniac.

"Well we should probably get him back to the Stronghold," Henry Jr pointed out as he leaned down and picked his cousin up firefighter style, which wasn't too difficult considering Memory Chris was slightly underweight. Looking at his mother he sighed, "The probes are going to be here any second and you _know _Wyatt will show up to make sure the dark lighters did their job."

"How are we getting out of here?" Emily asked.

"We need to orb."

"Wyatt will sense us!"

"Chris already basically screamed _'I'm alive and waiting' _the moment he used his powers," Future Paige pointed out, knowing that with his bond to his brother, Wyatt would be able to sense that Memory Chris had used his powers. "Wyatt will be able to sense us anyway, so it's our only choice. Hearing the probes in the distance, she nodded, "now!"

Without wasting anytime, Henry Jr watched as his mother disappeared in a blur or blue and white orbs, the replica of Henry Mitchell following quickly after her as Bianca grabbed Emily's hand and shimmered out as two probes flew into view.

It was with that the onlookers were brought to another memory.

* * *

The Manor; 2026

It was pitch black outside, something that could be thought of as a single to all. People always said it was darkest just before the dawn, something that could indicate the early morning hour, or to people who were holding onto their last shred of hope - it could mean the darkness that they have been living in is almost over. No matter what the hour meant to you, to the three people sneaking into the Halliwell Legacy Museum, it meant they had a few short hours to leave before the Museum was opened up. Allowing the public to gawk at the Legacy of the Warren line as if it were something to make fun of, as if it was a form of entertainment. It was sick actually.

Regardless of such a fact, this had to be done. Chris _had _to be warned, it had been a few months since the younger Halliwell brother had made his escape to the past the _second _time and since they, Wyatt Halliwell had been on a warpath. One could say he had been raging for years, but that person would have been wrong. It was only since his brother had so openly _'betrayed' _him that Wyatt had lost all touch of reality. That was the rumour anyway, no one had really seen the blond Twice Blessed witch recently, the only news the Resistance got about him was from the people that escaped him or his minions that they interrogated. To say the least, it wasn't much information. Not many people could say that they had managed to escape the clutches of Wyatt Halliwell; it was just something that was not done. His minions too were not easy to catch, and even when they were caught, they would choose pain of death over telling the Resistance of Lord Wyatt's plans. Simply because if their dark lord learned of their betrayal, their death would be far more painful than any pain a member of the Resistance could cook up.

It was then, with those thoughts coursing through their minds that a column of blue and white orbs descended from the sky and appeared in the dark manor. The Manor that had once been the house of the powerful Charmed Ones, but it had been more than that. It had been a _home_, not just a house. It had once been filled with sisters playfully bantering with each other while their husbands laughed; only matched by the severity of the children's laughter as they played. That had almost been a decade ago and now it was simply an eerie, dark building. Now the Victorian house was nothing more than a Museum, something for people to walk through and gawk at. As previously stated, it was sick.

Upon appeared in the foyer of the Manor, one of the figures, an older man took a deep breath and looked around. Much like outside, the Manor was pitch black, its aura as dark as the evil that had been released from within the very heart of Wyatt Halliwell - or whatever if was that rested in his chest, that had a beat like a heart. Some would call Wyatt Halliwell heart_less_, which on some days, could very well be true. The older man sighed as he ran a hand through his dark blond hair - hair that was now streaked with grey. "Come on, we need to get to the attic before any of Wyatt's demons find us."

Rolling her eyes, a blond woman rolled her eyes at the paranoid old man. Still, she bit her tongue for the first time even and nodded as she followed the leader, almost laughing at how she had turned this excursion into a child's game. It was a coping mechanism and she couldn't help it, but nodding she followed him as he led them through the attic, muttering to herself. "We know they wont be here, we've been scouting the Manor for weeks now. They _never _show up before dawn," the man sent her a look, "but what the heck, blame the psychic. We're easy targets."

"Emily," the man chided as he rolled his eyes at the woman following behind him. It had been several years since the woman had left the clutches of Wyatt Halliwell and her psychical appeared had improved much since then, but over the last year she had converted back into her old self. Now the psychic was as tired as she had been when she arrived at the Resistance, a result of performing the duties Chris had bestowed upon her. If people were being honest, they would say she looked _exactly _like Chris had when he had been running the Resistance - a comment people kept to themselves. Simply because they didn't want to believe it to be true.

Despite the wear and tear of the war though, the blond psychic was still as striking in appearance as she had ever been. She was about five-foot-five and had long blond hair that had been pulled up into a tight ponytail. An oval shaped face also contributed to her beauty, consisting of wide, brown eyes, slightly tinted cheeks as well as soft lips that produced a dimpled grin. A smile that no one had seen in years.

"Sorry sir," Emily snarled angrily as she adjusted her clothes. She was wearing all black, something that would have made her invisible in the dark manor if it hadn't been for her light hair and pale complexion. She was wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt that was accompanied by tight track pants. Touching her shoulder to ensure her bag still hung around her shoulders, the psychic smiled when she felt her emergence kit. In other words, her sack of potions that went _everywhere _with her. "I'll start acting like the perfect little Stepford wife and keep my mouth shut from now on - happy?"

"Like that would happen," the younger woman scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She was the last and youngest member of the group, standing proudly at five-foot-six. Shrugging when the psychic glared at her, the woman shook her head, only to have her huge mass of dark brown curls tumble into her face. Much like her mother's hair had been in her childhood, the woman's hair was nothing but a mass of brown curls that gently flowed pass her shoulders. Much like Emily, she too was wearing nothing more than black. Except she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that were slightly worn which was accompanied by tank top and an old pair of Converse All-Stars. "You can't keep your mouth shut for more than five minutes."

"You wanna start with me _now_, Ladybug?"

"No," the half-cupid muttered as she rolled her eyes at the nickname her mother had long ago bestowed on her. She never did know where the nickname came from, neither did her father, but it had been a name that had stuck. One that lived on so her friends could tease her, that had the half-cupid's lips curling downward into a frown. It was moments like this she really felt for Chris, understanding where his annoyance came from when he heard someone refer to his as _Peanut_. Chris, and with that simple thought her mind was off again thinking about her cousin that was doing God only knew what in another time. That was where she was going - she had to warn Chris. No one knew the extent of his plan but Wyatt Halliwell was up to something, the fact he had a spell that worked both ways in time wasn't comforting to the ones holding the fort for Chris. It meant that at any moment he deemed fit Wyatt Halliwell would be able to go back to retrieve his brother. As they had said, they didn't know if the was Wyatt's plan but regardless Chris needed to be warned. Chris wouldn't have a prayer if he wasn't warned, that much was certain. Without a warning, Chris would be swimming in the deep blue see of pain and hurt - that was why Prue was going back. She was going to be his life preserver; she would keep Chris afloat through it all.

"Would you two quiet down please?" The man pleaded as he let out a huff of annoyance. "You're going to alert someone."

"He does realise no one else is here, right Prue?" Emily asked as she leaned up the stairs, only to have the half-cupid shrug in response. The man had been losing his mind for years; it was about time he took a dive off the wagon of the sane. Sighing, the psychic moved pass the man and headed up the stairs, careful to avoid all of the creaky sections. It was times like this that she was thankful Piper had went through a phase where she had cast a spell to prevent people from orbing into the house. It had been some kind of kick to ensure a normal life, but either way it had given both her and Wyatt plenty of practice sneaking of the stairs of the Manor. If not for their practice.

As the door to the attic came into view, Prue sighed and closed her eyes. They were almost there; all they had to do was make it to the door. They were half way there, all they had to do was make a portal and jump through and then presto. She would be in the past with Chris. Watching the remaining stairs she began counting …five…four…three…two…one.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Prue had to roll her eyes at Emily's victorious smirk. The half-Cupid knew what it was from too, they had been following Emily and the stairs hadn't squeaked or creaked once. It was then that the blond psychic stuck her tongue out at the man following them, only to smirk once more. "How was _that _for stealthy?"

"Emily," Prue scolded, grabbing the older woman's hand and leading her into the attic, which surprisingly hadn't changed. The rest of the Manor didn't hold any of the characteristics that made it a home. Wyatt had long ago cleaned out the personal possessions and pictures, only displaying the costumes to display the creatures the Charmed Ones had been turned into over the years. More than that, he sold their _potions _in the kitchen, something that sickened her. There were _love _potions for sale and it was taking all of her control not to walk down there and destroy each and every one of them. The attic was home though, the only difference was the red rope to block people from walking further into the attic and the book, the book was gone. Wyatt was not stupid enough to keep their family's heritage in the view of everyone. "Let's get started."

"Are you sure _you _should go as well?" Emily asked bitterly as she watched the man close the attic door behind them. She couldn't help it, while he had been an aid to them over the past few months, that didn't make up for the pain he had caused. The psychic had watched him caused the two men she loved pain and she wouldn't stand for it anymore. Chris was like a baby brother to her and everyone knew how she felt for Wyatt, this man wouldn't cause either anymore pain. Seeing Prue's warning glare though, Emily rolled her eyes. "I just mean that Chris wont trust _you_, you _know _that."

"I know he wont," the man nodded, that making his heart ache as he thought of how upset Chris would be about his presence. He knew Chris wouldn't trust him, what did matter was that Charmed Ones and Leo _would _trust him. "But _they _will," he stated knowing that the two would know who he was referring too. More than anything though he needed to go back and get some closer with Chris. He had ignored Chris for far too long, many people had and now they were paying the price. Regardless it should not have been Chris left to save the world, nor should it have been left to the other descendents. That didn't many anything - they had been only children. Sighing he met Emily's eyes, "I'll only be there for forty-eight hours anyway."

"He has a point, Em." Prue pointed out as she raised an eyebrow at Emily, knowing full well where her bitter attitude and concern was coming from. She wasn't all too fond of this either, but the forty-eight hours would give him enough time to convince the sisters and Leo that she and Chris could be trusted. Assuming they didn't trust Chris, which she was pretty sure they didn't, the whole Bianca thing would have ensured that one.

"I know that Prue," Emily grumbled. Oh, she understood the logic. Watching the man draw the mark that indicated the coven of the Warren line, she scowled. She understood the logic all to well. Two people were going back; a person Chris trusted and one that past Leo and the Charmed Ones would trust. Still, that did not change the facts. She knew Chris well and she _knew _that he wasn't going to be all to pleased about _him _going back. "That's why I don't like it."

"You're weird," Prue commented as she smirked at Emily, watching as line after line overlapped to form the chalk outline that would be their portal to the past. Smiling at it, she jumped when she felt Emily pull down her shirt in the back. Looking at Emily, Prue nodded in understanding. She had that very mark tattooed onto the small of her back while Chris had one on the back of his shoulder. Emily was just ensuring it was covered. Gripping her backpack Prue sighed, there was a reason she had packed all longer shirts. "Take care of Beth, okay?"

"I'll watch her like a hawk," Emily promised as she pulled the younger woman into a hug once she saw that the man was waiting for Prue. All that was left to do was to cast the spell, and then they would be gone. Holding the half-Cupid in a tight hug, Emily sniffed as the tears built up in her eyes. "Promise me you'll be safe," she ordered, almost laughing when Prue nodded. "And you have to give Chris a big hug for me and annoy his ass and annoy Paige too, she's been driving me nuts lately, I think it's only fair you annoy her past self as payback."

"Emily-"

"Oh and remember, you can't say too much about the future," Emily continued to rant, not wanting to let go of her friend. "Chris said you weren't allowed something about _future consequences _and all of that crap. And remember to-"

"Em-Emily, I can't breathe," Prue interrupted.

"Oh sorry," Emily apologized as she let the half-Cupid go and sighed. Looking around, she frowned and met the man's face and both nodded in agreement. They both knew what needed to be done. Emily held the man's eyes until she saw Prue walk over to him. "Take care of them."

The man nodded and looked to Prue. "Do you have the spell?"

"No we came all this way and I was _stupid _enough to forget it," Prue snapped as she rolled her eyes, only to reach into her book bag and pull out the piece of paper. Who the hell did they think she was? She was not _that _forgetful, she really wasn't. You forget something _once _and people _never _let you live it down - what was up with _that_?

"Emily, do you have your transportation potions?"

"Yeah," Emily assured, slightly surprised by the man's concern for her. "Don't worry," she assured when she reached into her bag and pulled out a vial, a smirk on her face. "I have embraced the fact that not all of our parents could procreate with white lighters - I have accepted the fact that I can't orb…or shimmer actually," she frowned. "I wouldn't be against that either," the man cleared his throat and Emily rolled her eyes. "But yeah, I have the potion." She smiled at the potion, "this little baby is a life saver."

"We I guess this is it," Prue said sadly. Even though she had volunteered to go, now that it was time to go she couldn't help but feel sad. While she was going back to Chris and the past versions of her family members, she couldn't help but feel slightly sad that she was leaving the others along. Looking to the chalk outline, she sighed. "_To prevent what has come to pass, This simple task I do ask._" Emily snorted at that line; this was anything but a simple task. Sending the blond a withering glare though, Emily held up a hand in surrender. "_Send us to whom we wish to face, Send us through time and space._"

Seeing the portal light up, Prue walked through the portal, dragging the older man with her. They only had time for a quick getaway because Wyatt would sense the power surge in the normally empty attic. Walking through though, Prue and the man disappeared instantly along with the portal.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen," Emily chanted as she watched the chalk be erased from the wall - leaving no evidence of their visit to the Manor. It was then Emily heard the sound of orbs and whipped around only to allow her eyes to go wide at the sight of him. There, in all of his evil glory stood Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, at least what was left of him.

Seeing Emily stand in the attic of his ancestral home, Wyatt allowed some shock cross his face as his façade crumble in only a way that Chris and Melinda had even been able to do. "Emily," he muttered as he took in the sight of his once best friend and he didn't like what he saw. Since she had left his side, Emily had become much to thin for his liking and she looked _tired_, but despite all of that, she was still beautiful.

"Wyatt," Emily whispered as her eyes started watering. Seeing Wyatt brought up many things that hadn't been put at peace, mainly because Emily hadn't seen Wyatt since she had orbed out with Chris. She had left and never looked back, not once. Now though, she could feel the tears that were about to fall and once one fell, there was no stopping them. Taking a deep breath, she smiled sadly and used Wyatt's momentary shock to escape. Throwing the potion at her feet, she nodded, "bye."

It was then Wyatt Halliwell was left to watch his ex best friend walk out of his house and out of his life once more. Just like he had seen Chris do several months ago, but it only reinforced the fact the Twice Blessed witch had long ago accepted. Everyone left him behind, no one stayed forever. It about time he learned to live with it.

**Author's Note :**


	13. Fairytale Gone Bad

**Author****'****s Note : **Because some people obviously didn't read the note last time, this is a _reposting _of an old story that I had on another account that I didn't finish. The story was _previously _called AWAY FROM THIS WORLD and I wrote it, but I deleted it because I started up a new account - I was just using my friend's account then. We shared one. I _did not _steal the story - it's _mine_.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen : Fairytale Gone Bad

They were so deep in their thoughts that the sisters and Leo didn't noticed when they appeared in another memory. They were so caught up by everything and too busy thinking everything through that they didn't notice. They didn't even blink, instead the guilt had once again settled in the bottom of their stomachs. They had been _wrong_. They had be _so _wrong about Chris. He had simply come back to save Wyatt, even if they hadn't believed it. Whether they had believed it or not, their opinions hadn't changed Chris' mission, instead it had only made it more difficult.

He had only wanted to save everyone. What Chris was doing was to save his family as well as theirs. While it might seem big and unbelievable to some, Chris only wanted to save the world. The half-witch wanted to make it the place it shouldn't have been. But unlike some others he didn't want to save it at the expense of Wyatt - he wanted to save Wyatt too. Despite what Wyatt had done to the world, what Wyatt had done to _him_, Chris still wanted to save him. For the simply reason that he truly believe that Wyatt was meant to be good. They did too, but it was Chris who was determined to get the good Wyatt back. Because it was Chris who truly knew the man Wyatt had been, he knew Wyatt hadn't always been evil.

The fact remained though they hadn't trusted Chris. Even when he had told them the truth, they hadn't wanted to believe. Simply because it had been easier for them to believe that Chris was the evil one, not Wyatt. It was easier to believe that Chris was evil because while many Halliwells had been evil at some point, Chris wasn't family and Wyatt was. No one wanted to believe their family was evil.

They had blamed the half-witch from the future because they hadn't wanted to look at their other options. They hadn't wanted to believe him but now they had _a lot _to make up for. They had blamed all of their problems on Chris, even the ones that hadn't been related to magic. And he didn't deserve that at all, he deserved their help. Hell, he deserved more than that.

Sure, they hadn't had any reason to believe Chris. He had manipulated them and _everything _to get his way so he could get closer to them, but he had good reasons for his lies. Okay so they had learned years ago that the wrong things done for the right reasons were still wrong, but Chris _had _been listening to Leo. If anything, those were instant brownie points, Leo would _never _do anything that would cause Wyatt harm.

Sighing, Chris looked at his family and he knew from their expressions that they were processing all that they had learned that day. They now knew about Magic School, but considering that both he and Wyatt had attended there, they were bound to find out sooner or later so that wasn't all too terrible. They knew how messed up the future was - which they had already known, Chris had told them on several occasions even though they hadn't believed him. That wasn't a total loss, neither was the fact that they had seen that Wyatt still had a bit of humanity in him. They knew he wasn't beyond saving, so that was all good. They didn't know anything terrible - at least, nothing terrible that messed up his plans.

By some miracle they hadn't learned who he was, instead Chris had been able to brush it off as nothing. He had been able to convince them that he had been a friend of Wyatt's - not a member of their family. Sure, they had the clues and could put it together if they wanted. But if they hadn't figured it out in six months, then they wouldn't figure it out now, right? No, he quickly assured himself.

They wouldn't learn who he was - he wouldn't allow it. Chris knew how their minds worked they would try continuously to earn his forgiveness while still being obsessed with their own lives. Then there would be their love lives as well as hunting the demons, trying to find the demon that turned Wyatt - and then, in almost three short months, Wyatt's birthday would upon them. And Piper being Piper would step in and make sure Wyatt's birthday would be one to remember. They would all be so preoccupied that they wouldn't have the time to figure out his identity.

They wouldn't learn who he was but at least they now knew he wasn't the bad guy. The bad guys are always evil, conniving, sons of bitches that tried to mould things to their liking. And while Chris was conniving and trying to create a new, better future, he wasn't the villain in all of this. The villain is one that justifies his horrible actions because he actually believes what he's doing is the right thing. Or something he had the right to do, so clearly, Chris Perry wasn't the villain.

The sisters and Leo now trusted him. They would continue to trust him, as long as he didn't mess up again, and they would help him save Wyatt. That way he would be able to get back to the future, _his _future and enjoy his life. Or at least, Chris hoped that he would be able to. There was still the minor technicality if him being conceived, but that was for another day.

Taking a deep breath, Chris looked from face to face. Starting with Paige, then Phoebe, and then each of his would-be parents. It was time for him to find out where he stood with his family - or his would-be family. Either they trusted him and were willing to help him, or they still hated him and he was left on his own again to save his brother. Either was fine with him. At least that was what Chris was trying to convince himself of but the half-witch knew he was lying, he couldn't stand the thought of his family hating him. He couldn't dwell on that, besides it wasn't as if they were actually his family. Even if they still didn't trust him he would continue on. He wouldn't fail because it wasn't an option. Too many people were counting on him.

"So, do you believe me now?" He asked quietly, still surveying each of their faces. His voice was so quiet that it wouldn't have been head under any other circumstance, but since no other sounds filled the room, only their breathing, his family heard him easily.

They all turned to look at Chris and then looked at each other and nodded once. It was Phoebe who allowed a smile to appear on her face - she had won this fight. This had all started with a fight with her and Paige on one side while Piper and Leo were on the other. And she and Paige won, they had proved Chris wasn't back to harm their family. Instead he was back to save it, and with that thought she said the cherished words, "we trust you." She stated that, her smile widening when a look of relief danced across Chris' features.

"You trust me?"

"_Yes_," Paige assured, rolling her eyes when she saw Chris' eyes light up at the very thought. It was amazing how such simple words could brighten anyone's day and seeing Chris take a deep breath, Paige had to smile. That boy _really _needed to chill out, that much was certain. "Yes we trust you," she stated again, laughing when Chris' smile got even brighter. It was as if they had taken a hundred pounds off his shoulders, and that was when she realised that they had done exactly that. Now that they trusted him, Chris no longer had to worry about that. Now he simply had to worry about Wyatt. "Now that we know why you came from the future, we have no reason not to trust you." Her eyes narrowed, "right?"

"Right," Chris nodded, knowing that the only thing that they now didn't know was his identity. Something they wouldn't know. Thinking that over, Chris paused and looked at his family people who now trusted him, but people Chris wasn't sure _he _could trust. Not after this stunt. "I told you before why I cam from the future," he stated as he crossed his arms. He knew this was dangerous territory, especially since he had just earned their trust. But it was in his genes to rebel and stand up for himself, it was implanted in him thanks to his Halliwell genes. Therefore, in reality it was their own fault even if they didn't know it. "I told you the truth," Chris said, his voice laced with annoyance. "I came back to save Wyatt."

They had known that long before now, they just hadn't trusted him.

And Chris felt the need to call them on that.

"We know that _now_," Paige agreed as she once again rolled her eyes at her white lighter. "And _now _we trust you, because _now _we know there is nothing dark and sinister about all the cloak and dagger routine that you had going." She stated crossing her arms, in a stance much like Chris', ready to defend their actions if the time arose. Even though she knew what they did was wrong, she wasn't backing down from an argument. It was in her genes, and they had tomorrow to make it up to him.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell us everything to begin with," Leo said.

"I did!" Chris shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"No," Leo disagreed as he shook his head at the young man standing across from him. "You didn't tell us everything, at least not from the beginning. You _lied _and _manipulated _us, and we're not mad," Leo assured when he saw a fire blazing beneath Chris' Jade irises. "We understand your actions now that we know the truth. You're here to save Wyatt, but why didn't you just tell us everything from the beginning?"

"Weren't you in the memory with you future self?" Chris asked as he rolled his eyes. He knew his father didn't like being backed into a corner, something that Chris had tested many time in his life, but he had said it before, it was his Halliwell genes. It was something that couldn't be helped. "It was _you _that told me I couldn't be honest so don't get mad at me," he stated as he stood to his full height. An arrogant smirk rested on his face as he looked at Leo, "technically I was _listening _to _you._"

Seeing Leo look down, Chris couldn't wipe the satisfied grin off his face.

He always had enjoyed out-smarting Leo.

Not that it was very hard.

He was right, he had just been doing as he was told Piper realised as she frowned. Knowing that, she stared at Chris waiting to see if he would continue speaking, but he kept his mouth shut. Chris was here to simply save his best friend and his family, sighing she met Chris' eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure." Chris shrugged, as he looked at Piper, the woman that would become a mother of two in a year, assuming he would be born. Seeing her look, he almost smiled. Piper was surprised that he was so quick to agree to answer her question, which made him smirk. "You asking doesn't mean I have to answer," he said simply, but seeing his mother's narrowed eyes he smiled. "Go ahead."

"When do we meet you and Caleb?"

"I can't tell you when you meet me," Chris said simply, but seeing his would-be mother's look, Chris smirked and added "future consequences," for good measure. Knowing they wouldn't be satisfied with that, Chris frowned as he thought over the question. "But I _can _tell you when you meet Caleb," he said. "You've met him already," seeing all of their frowns though he rolled his eyes. "You killed his mother, his father's name is Derek," seeing the realization dawn on their faces, he continued. "Caleb did a creepy tongue thing … which I am sad to say he _doesn't _grow out of."

"You … you mean Caleb, he's that little baby we rescued? The half manticore?"

"Yeah," Chris answered as he looked over at Phoebe upon hearing her question. Seeing her eyes widen as she looked at him in disbelief, Chris nodded. "That was him."

"Then why the _hell _did you want to vanquish him?" Paige asked.

A scowl appeared on Chris' face, causing the others to stifle their laughs, even Leo. Oh, Chris had a major grudge against Caleb. The buggger had _dared _to kiss his cousin, Prue when she was seventeen. That made Caleb twenty-two, the same age as Wyatt. Chris shook his head, they had been in the city and Caleb had walked into Prue, and upon seeing the younger Halliwell brother, Caleb had smirked and leaned over and kissed Prue. It was safe to say it hadn't taken Chris very long to orb over to Wyatt's mansion and tell him to keep his filthy demons away from their cousins.

"Chris," Phoebe said sweetly as she chuckled at the glare on Chris' face, for once it wasn't directed at Leo. Apparently, Caleb had done something to piss Chris off and it had been bad enough for Chris to forget that Caleb had once been his friend. It was then that something hit her mind as she smiled slyly at her white lighter. "Apparently you're close to our _entire _family," she stated as she thought back to how protective both Future Piper and Paige were of the half-witch. Her statement was enough to have Chris look up at her, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "So, just out of curiosity, was it only Wyatt you were close to? Or, oh I don't know, did he have any cousins perhaps that you were close to?" She asked her eyes lighting up in anticipation, wanting to know if she and Paige had any future children. "Just out of curiosity, oh, and how do you know us exactly?"

"I. Can't. Tell. You. About. The. Future," Chris said forcefully as he took a deep breath. His Aunt Phoebe was hopeless. Absolutely and utterly _hopeless_. "You're already seeing more than you should ever know. Therefore, I would _appreciate _it if you stopped asking questions like _that. _You knowing, do you know how much I could change? I am sorry, but you knowing could cause any future children that you may or may not have to cease to exist. And I really don't want chance erasing someone!"

"But -" Phoebe started.

"NO! I will not tell you if you have any children! I will not tell you if you get married! Hell, I wont even tell you if you strike it rich someday! I _cannot _and _will not _risk _that _changing! I only came to save Wyatt and if I tell you anything else that does not _relate _to Wyatt I could mess the future up even more! It doesn't matter how I know you, or when we meet. It doesn't matter, okay? If you have a _valid _reason for needing to know, I would tell you if it was _relevant. _But satisfying your own curiosity is _not_ a good enough reason!"

Hearing Chris' speech, Phoebe pouted but didn't say anything more. As always - or so it seemed - Chris was right. If he told them and they somehow ended up changing something or erasing someone, Phoebe didn't know if she would be able to live with that. With knowing it was her fault. It was that thought that forced her to back off, but the moment she found a _valid _reason, she was summoning Chris' ass (no matter where he was) and asking him.

"What are we going to see this time?" Leo suddenly asked, knowing where they were. Honestly, if the Elder hadn't known any better he would have thought they were back in their time and out of the memories. Nothing had changed, and he meant _nothing_. Everything was still there; Aunt Pearl's couch, the boxes, the scrying board, the ingredients, the ill-fated rug; _everything_.

"I guess you were right," Piper admitted as she met Chris' eyes. Chris was confused by her comment, and honestly, she couldn't blame him. He was seeing so many things, being _reminded _of so many things in these memories she didn't blame him for forgetting some things. It was normal for anyone. Arching an eyebrow though, she decided to remind him of something he had said shortly after they had met. "_You _said that the keep this stuff forever."

"Yeah you do," Chris admitted, still he didn't feel at home here. It was funny, this was his home, _this _was the Manor that he had grown up but he didn't feel at home here. It was just as empty as the one in the past. Wyatt had long ago cleared out all of the things that had made it a home, something Chris was thankful for. Once upon a time though, the attic had held all of this stuff and so much more. It had held all of the trophies Wyatt had received from the various sports he had been involved in. As well, it had held Melinda's scrapbook collection that she had made, and Chris' own book collection and awards from various activities he was in. Their baby pictures and toys had been stacked in boxes that had once been piled up by the far corner. Those things were long gone. All of the things that had made the Manor his home had been removed before Wyatt changed it into a museum.

"Good news people," Paige suddenly announced as she looked around the Attic, silently wondering why there was a red tape cutting off part of the attic. Pushing that thought aside, she shook her head; something told her that it would be explained later. If not, she could always ask Chris later. "My stomach doesn't ache this time."

That caused everyone else to roll their eyes; only Paige.

Phoebe sighed as she looked around the attic, frowning at the sight of it. While Piper was right and everything they owned was still in here, she doubted that the attic had ever been this clean. In their time, it was just an attic; it was allowed to be messy. This wasn't their home though, nothing about this version of the attic screamed it was a home, something that worried her. The empath scanned all of the surfaces until her eyes rested on the spot where the Book of Shadows _should _be.

"Um guys," Phoebe began, her eyes going wide as she looked at where the holographic version of the Book stood. She couldn't understand why the Book wasn't there; the book wasn't to be taken out of the house. Okay, Paige had taken it out of the attic once when she had first been introduced to the craft, but that was it. No one should have taken the book out of the house it just wasn't done. "Where the _hell _is the book?"

"Wyatt turned the Manor into a museum," Chris stated as he watched the sisters and Leo whip around, only to stare stupidly at the holographic version of the book. Seeing their looks, he shrugged. He would admit that his reaction had been the same as theirs, but the Manor had been a museum for years now. He was used to it. "He wanted to show everyone the power from which he was born," Chris said, thinking back to when his brother had said those words to him.

"But where is the _Book_?"

"Do you really think Wyatt would be stupid enough to keep the Book of Shadows in the attic while the Manor is a museum?" Chris asked as he arched an eyebrow at the past version of his family, shaking his head. "He wouldn't keep the Book here; he keeps that thing at his place."

"Ooooh," was all Phoebe said as she nodded her head slowly, silently thanking that her blond nephew wasn't a prime example of the cliché _dumb blond_. Although, as she thought it over she mused that she could see herself looking over something as trivial of a detail as a book. Not that she would _ever _admit that. "That makes sense," she conceded, as she looked around, looking for the forever-missing Memory Chris. "Hey Chris, I hate to ask this again-"

"I'm not telling you if you have kids."

"Not that, I-"

"I'm not telling you if you get married either."

"Will you _stop _interrupting me?" Phoebe snapped causing Leo and her sisters to chuckle as Phoebe rolled her eyes at Chris who was smirking at her. "That was _not _what I was going to ask, but are you sure you wont tell-" Chris shook his head, stopping Phoebe from asking the question right there. Nodding, Phoebe let out a huff and sighed. "I was going to ask where _memory _you was. You have any ideas, Future Boy?"

"I don't know," Chris admitted as he frowned. He had actually been wondering the same thing. There had been very few occasions that he had been in the manor since he was fifteen, but at the rate he had the memories narrowed down to two. Neither being memories he was looking forwards to reliving.

It was then that everyone looked to the door as they heard a familiar voice. And even though it was slightly muffled as a result of the door and was low because its owner was whispered, they knew without a doubt that the voice belonged to Memory Chris.

"Oh," Chris mumbled. He knew exactly what they were about to see the moment he saw the door slowly open and Bianca's head peeked around the corner to scout for demons. They were going to see when Chris left for the past - leaving Bianca and all the ones he loved behind in a cruel world.

Seeing the Phoenix enter the room, Piper found herself studying the woman in front of her. This Bianca was so unlike the one they had met briefly in the past and that slightly made Piper wonder what had happened once Chris left the future, but there was a feeling in her stomach that told her she didn't want to know. Who knew what had happened once Chris left, anything could have happened over those few months. It was that thought that made Piper frown, now that she thought about it she now realised that she really didn't know how much time had passed in Chris' time while he had been in the past. All she knew what that something had happened after Chris left and it had changed Bianca; changed her from the loving woman Chris had saved to the cold-hearted assassin that had been sent back to bring Chris to the future.

"What do I tell them Bianca?" Memory Chris asked as he walked in behind Bianca, a frown marring his features as he looked around the attic. As he walked he shook his head, he had talked it over with his Aunt Paige, but he didn't know what he was supposed to tell the people in the past. He had to tell them enough but he couldn't tell them too much, but who decided what was too much?

"You could have told us the _whole _truth from the beginning," Paige stated as she turned to look at Chris, a frown on her face as she crossed her arms. It was a stance she had seen her future-self use and something told her it would help in getting through to Chris. "It would have helped your cause."

"If I had come back and told you Wyatt was the future of all evil," Chris began as he tried to ignore how much Paige looked like his aunt. "You would have _believed _me?" He asked sceptically, but not getting an answer, the half-witch nodded when he saw their sheepish expressions. "I thought so, I told you what I could," Chris stated as he rubbed his head. "It isn't my fault you have as many trust issues in the past as you do in the future - and I was listening to_ Leo_."

Piper crossed her arms, "that excuse is only going to work so many times, Young Man."

Unhooking the tape that was blocking off the attic from the regulars voyeurs, Bianca frowned as she considered all of Memory Chris' options. She knew all about he talk with his father that he had a few weeks ago, but now he was asking her opinion. Bianca almost groaned as she thought it over because she _knew _her fiancé would tell them everything if she said she thought it was best, but she honestly didn't know. On the one hand, Memory Chris would have his _family _and they would _know _that he was their family, but at the same time, it could mess something up.

"Don't tell them anything," Bianca decided as she silently prayed she was making the best decision, not only for the mission but also for Memory Chris. "Just…just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future the better."

Memory Chris still looked uncomfortable as he watched Bianca, indecision just rolling off him as he frowned. "But what if they find out who I really am?"

Bianca froze; she knew that was Memory Chris' biggest fear. He was afraid that his family was going to find out whom he was. That may sound crazy to some people, but it made all of the sense in the would to her. Sure, it was stupid for Memory Chris to be afraid of his family, especially since he loved them and their _future _versions loved him but for the mission to be completed they couldn't be his parents or his aunts. They had to be complete strangers.

Rolling her eyes, Bianca bit her bottom lip once she realised that Memory Chris and she had talked this to the ground already. Only Memory Chris didn't see her eye roll, the onlookers on the other hand did. Seeing the Phoenix's face, Phoebe almost chuckled because she could see from the woman's face that she had been over this _many times _with Chris.

"They wont," Bianca stated as she turned around to look Memory Chris in the eyes. Walking towards the holographic version of the book, Bianca nodded to herself as she reassured herself that everything would be fine, despite the bad feeling in her stomach. "Not so long as you can pass yourself off as their white lighter."

"So Chris," Leo said, deciding to ignore the comment about Chris weaselling his way in to be the Charmed Ones' white lighter and replacing him. That conversation could wait for another day. "You've always been this paranoid?" Leo questioned, even though he knew it was true. The Elder could see Chris being a worrywart as a child, but then again, having a younger sibling usually did that to someone. They usually were a bit more paranoid and worried more easily, and after seeing how protective Chris was of his sister, Leo knew it to be true.

"I just wanted to make sure I knew what would happen before I jumped through time!" Chris defended as he glared at his would-be father, but it wasn't just Leo who had a smirk on his face. Rolling his eyes, Chris took a deep breath, deciding to ignore how all his family had smirks on their faces.

Sighing, Chris went back to watching Bianca, a small smile on his face. He remembered this; it was one of the few moments that he allowed himself to remember. Honestly, Chris liked to remember _everything _about Bianca; her smile, her laugh, the way she had blushed when he had told he loved her, _everything _except their last meeting. That hurt too much to think about for several reasons.

This moment, however, was not too bad. This was when he left for the past the _first _time and went back to save his brother - something he could never bring himself to regret. Looking to the holographic book though, Chris was _glad_ that his powers had been exposed. When it had happened, Chris had thought it was the second worst thing that could have been revealed (the first being his identity) but now it was a blessing. He remembered all too well that he summoned the Book of Shadows in this memory and _no one _could _summon _the book unless they were extremely powerful of were blood related to the Warren line. As he had said, it was a blessing in disguise.

Still not so fond of trusting a portal to work knowing his family's history with time travel, Memory Chris frowned at Bianca. "Are you _sure _I wont lose my powers when I go back?" He questioned because he _really _needed to know. If he didn't have his powers, this entire trip would be pointless. Not only wouldn't he be able to pass himself off as a white lighter, he wouldn't be able to protect his brother.

Bianca turned around and gave Memory Chris _'we've been over this look.'_ "Not with _this _spell that's why we need it," the Phoenix stated as she walked towards Memory Chris, seeing his hesitance though, her voice softened. "Look, just remember protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones," she met his eyes. "Keep them alive for our future."

Piper looked away, all Chris wanted was to protect her family and she had fought him every step of the way. Giving Chris a side-glance look, she only prayed it wasn't too late to make it up to him some how.

Memory Chris rolled his eyes. "Great. No pressure there," he said sarcastically, glancing down at the floorboard as it squeaked.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean Mister?" Paige demanded as she hit Chris on the shoulder. "I don't know about them, but I take offence to that," she cried as she crossed her arms and stared at Chris. "So I would answer the question if I were you."

Knowing how to beat Paige at her own game, Chris smiled slyly and resorted to his old friend known as _sarcasm_. "Well why wouldn't I want to be your white lighter? I mean it isn't like anyone wants you dead or anything," he said sarcastically. "Who would want to kill the _Charmed Ones_? I mean you're only what? A group of, if not the most powerful witches in your time! And your personalities! You're _so _easy to get along with."

That explanation caused the sisters to smile sheepishly, what Chris was saying was true. They definitely weren't the easiest people to be around, let alone guide and protect. Especially if you were their white lighter, and even more so if you were a white lighter from the future that they blamed _everything _on.

Leo on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh at Chris' response. What the young half-witch was saying was true. Out of all of the charges Leo had guided over the years, the Charmed Ones took the cake. He had never had the…_honour _of guiding more stubborn witches in his life. He should have known though, he had known Penny when she was younger and he had seen Patricia grow up and they _were _all the same family. It made sense for them _all _to be so damn stubborn.

It was then that Phoebe frowned as the floorboard squeaked again, causing her to jump on the spot and point at the floorboard that Memory Chris was standing on. "It's the floorboard," she yelled, pointing at it excitedly as if she were a child in a candy store who was allowed to have whatever she wanted. Knowing that she couldn't have remembered that, Phoebe stared at Chris in wonder. "And you _remembered _that?"

"That was how you knew that I never fixed it in the future," Leo stated.

Chris nodded at what Leo was saying, allowing the Elder to live in his denial. Leo _still _thought it would be possible for him to be a good father and Elder at the same time and maybe it was with _one _child, but it wasn't with two and _definitely _not with three. The truth was the floorboard was never fixed in the future because Future Leo had never been around long enough to fix it.

The only times that Chris could remember seeing his father was when it had something to do with Wyatt, and on some occasion when it had to do with Piper. Leo Wyatt would _never _miss his first-born's Birthday but when it came to missing his other children's Birthday…apparently that was okay in his books. Future Leo also did his best to be there when Piper needed him, funny though that he wasn't there for her the _one _time she really needed him. And because of that _one _time, Piper had died. Chris would have cracked a smile at that if that one time hadn't caused him so much pain. His father must _really _be kicking himself in the ass for _that _one.

"Chris you know you're the _only one _who can do this," Bianca said as she smiled at Memory Chris. And it was true. Chris was the only one who could go back that knew the Charmed Ones well enough that would be able to handle it. Arranging things to become their white lighter was the only cover story that would have any chance of working and get them close enough to the book and Wyatt. And Chris was the eldest, Henry Jr was barely nineteen and his sister was three years younger. "You're the only one who can save us."

Paige couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes - she knew she should have, but it wasn't who she was. She tried to avoid moments like this when she could, hell they were lucky she hadn't scoffed. But seriously, were _all _people in the future incurable romantics? If this were any other situation, she would have begun making cracks about how Chris wasn't _'hero' _material. But from all the evidence she had seen that day, she knew Bianca was telling the truth. No one else that had been in the meeting could be trusted with Wyatt's life; either that or they were too young or wouldn't be able to handle it. And while Paige wondered if Chris could, if he could take the strain, the facts remained that the weight of the world had been placed on Chris' shoulder. He was right. No pressure.

"If I make it back," Memory Chris pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" Piper asked, a frown marring her features as she tried to understand why Chris would sacrifice never seeing his loved ones again for her son.

"The spell I used was a one way door, it only went back in time," Chris said as he thought over that minor detail. At the beginning of today, he had woken up with four problems: finding out who was after Wyatt, gaining back their trust, finding a way home, and the minor detail of his conception. Well, he had _solved _one problem today and he had been in the Underworld and _knew _there was someone down there plotting against Wyatt. Not bad for one day's work.

"That was why you were checking out that time portal," Leo stated, but he had already known that. Chris had told him that day why he was checking the time portal, but the Elder hadn't believed him. That was yet another example of when Chris had told the truth but they had brushed it aside. The Elder frowned, how many other things had Chris told them but they had simply overlooked it all?

Hell, Leo was willing to bet that Chris had told them who he was months ago, but they had just been too blind to see it.

"Baby," Bianca whined as she smiled slightly, placing her hand on Memory Chris' shoulder. "You _have _to make it back," she said as she gave her fiancé a sly smile as she brought her hand up to his cheek. "Ifyou want to marry me," she said simply, leaning up to give Memory Chris a passionate kiss.

"Awe, " Phoebe said sadly as she secretly wished she had some popcorn at the current! This was better than half of the romantic chick flicks in their time that she forced her sisters to watch with her. This though, this was _real._ That only made it so much better. They were so cute together, a word she _never _thought she would use to describe Bianca, or Chris for that matter. Now she had another reason to help Chris, being a romantic at heart she couldn't help but hope that Chris and Bianca got their happily ever after in the new future. Chris sure as hell earned it.

"Get your mind out of la-la land or the gutter, or wherever your mind is for you to _awe_," Paige ordered as she glared at her older sister, only to chuckle when she noted that Chris was glaring at Phoebe as well. Now that she thought about it, Chris held many of her mannerisms and she was okay with that. It was probably because her future self was such a parent figure in his life, but she didn't care who had formed Chris into the man he was. Now that suspicion and anger wasn't clouding her judgement, she realised that Chris was a hell of a guy. Hell, she could see herself getting along with this Chris. Well, she must have or at least she did in the future. As long as he didn't go back after the demons with a vengeance, this could be the start of a wonderful friendship. She just had to get the number of his aunt; the sarcasm could be toned down a notch.

"You _really _know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" Memory Chris asked as he and Bianca pulled apart, only to be dragged towards the holographic version of the book as Bianca laughed.

Phoebe snickered loudly her face turning red as she ignored the dirty look Chris was sending her way, as well as the eye rolls she had received from her family. She knew she was hopeless, but she couldn't help it! The two of them were just so cute together.

Bianca ran her hand through the holograph of the book, she looked up at Memory Chris unsure, and it was _her _turn to be nervous. "Are you sure you can summon the real book?" She asked. She wasn't doubting her fiancé's power, she knew Memory Chris was powerful and that only he could rival Wyatt, but that didn't mean he could summon the book away from his brother. Who knew what kind of spells and - Bianca was cut off from her mental rant when Memory Chris spoke.

"Yeah." Memory Chris answered, knowing full well that he had plenty of practice using his magic against Wyatt growing up. It was one of the advantages of being allowed to _'spread their magical wings'_ as children. He couldn't count the number of times he and Wyatt had cast spells on each other - but they had always been harmless, something their mother hadn't understood. Meaning the two brothers had been grounded often as children.

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "away from him?"

"Yeah," Memory Chris nodded not even bothering to meet Bianca's eyes. He knew he could do it, it was just the fact that they wouldn't have much time that worried him.

"You mean Wyatt, don't you?" Piper asked carefully, the idea of her son orbing in and finding Chris and Bianca at this, it terrified her. She didn't doubt Memory Chris' abilities, not one bit. But as the memories had went on, she had learned to understand how Wyatt's mind worked and he would consider this _betrayal_. And Piper was no idiot; she knew this betrayal wouldn't go over well with Wyatt.

"Yeah, it's Wyatt," Chris answered.

"I told you - you were _always _cocky!" Paige declared, trying to use her sense of humour to ease the tension that had settled in since they now knew Memory Chris was summoning the book from Wyatt. Her Twice Blessed nephew wasn't going to like this, he wasn't going to like this at all.

"But we wont have much time once it gets here," Memory Chris explained as he looked up to look into Bianca's soft brown eyes. "His demons will be all over us."

Leo had to look away at the comment; he knew it was true that Wyatt was evil. That didn't mean that he was okay with the fact that his son was in charge of demons it still bothered him. And something told the Elder that he would always fear such a fact, even after they saved Wyatt. The truth was that there would _always _be some evil after Wyatt and every Halliwell to come. It was how it worked.

"We wont need much time," Bianca stated as she sighed. "Just long enough to send you back to them," she admitted as she walked over to a wall and took out a piece of chalk as she slowly began to draw the lines that she knew all to well. This very mark was on Memory Chris' shoulder, she had often outlined it as she, and her fiancé had lied in bed. Drawing the symbol that she knew off by heart, Bianca watched as they slowly joined to form triquetra.

"Hurry - before he finds us," Memory Chris urged as he looked around. If his brother found them, he knew they were doomed. He could hold his own against his brother, Memory Chris _knew _that, but more than that, he wasn't afraid of his brother. Wyatt had held the same amount of power when he was younger, and Memory Chris hadn't been afraid of him then, it didn't make sense to be afraid of him now, but he knew that was a lie. He had every reason to fear his brother. Wyatt wouldn't _kill _him if he didn't allow his temper to go out of control - which knowing Wyatt was a possibility. Still, Memory Chris wasn't afraid of his brother, he was afraid _for _Bianca. Though Wyatt may not kill his brother, but Memory Chris _knew _Wyatt wouldn't hesitate to kill Bianca for betraying him.

As she finished the last line, Bianca turned around and tossed the chalk away as she smiled at Memory Chris - and the ones from the past could tell it was a sad, bittersweet smile. The Phoenix was putting on a brave face, but she secretly didn't want Memory Chris to leave. It was written all over her face. "It's time," she murmured, knowing they couldn't delay this any longer.

Memory Chris turned around again and walked towards Bianca, who walked to meet him until they were face to face. "I don't want to go," Memory Chris suddenly admitted as he looked into Bianca's eyes. "I don't want to leave _you_," he said simply. He knew he _had _to go, but he didn't care. Nor did he care that his voice had taken on a childish tone to the point he was practically whining. He had already lost too many people he cared about, he couldn't lose another. He didn't know if he would survive that.

As she closed what little space there was between her and Memory Chris, Bianca locked eyes with her fiancé as she played with something on her finger. Though she had sworn she would never take it off, that it would be her reminder of what she and Memory Chris were doing - what they were doing it for, Bianca slid the engagement ring off of her finger and handed Memory Chris the engagement ring and smiled when she saw his confused face.

"Here," she whispered, "this will remind you of why we're doing this," she stated closing up his hand, and looked him in the eyes. The Jade eyes that she loved so much on him, but hated so much on his father. It was as if those eyes were proof that Future Leo would always have a piece of him. And she _hated that. _"Of what's waiting for you here."

Memory Chirs sighed and pulled Bianca into a hug, knowing that there was no way that he couldn't not go and no way she could come with him. Holding her as her head rested on his chest, Memory Chris rested his chin on her head and allowed himself to savour the feeling of having her in his arms before he spoke. "Just…make sure you take care of the guards, okay?" He said as he pulled away, seeing Bianca nod he felt the need to reinforce how important this was. "Then get out of here, because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him," he looked Bianca dead in the eyes. "He'll kill you."

Knowing Chris was thinking of her beautiful, blond-headed child, Piper looked away. She didn't want to believe that Wyatt would go as far as _killing _the woman his once-friend loved, but remembering the last memory her son had been in, she knew he would. She just couldn't understand what had gone so wrong to cause her son to turn out that way. Had she been that bad of a mother? And why hadn't she done anything when she saw her son spiraling out of control?

Hearing those words, Chris took a deep breath. When he had said those words to Bianca, he had silently been praying that they weren't true - but they had been. Wyatt had _somehow _convinced Bianca to come back to bring him home. Somehow forcing Bianca to buy into his lies, telling her it was the only way for Chris to make it back alive. And then, as a result, Bianca had died. Whether it was on purpose or an accident, Bianca had died by Wyatt's hands. And that was something Chris didn't think he would be able to forgive Wyatt for.

Frowning at those words, Phoebe winced as she turned to look at Chris - the pain filled expression on his face breaking her own heart. Remembering something, she sighed and once again walked over to him and held his hand in her smaller one as a memory of her own played over and over in her mind;

"_What about Bianca?" Phoebe had asked._

"_Bianca wont be a threat to anyone anymore," Chris had answered._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Me too."_

Knowing even before she asked, the empath couldn't help but feel the need to know what happened. She had wondered for months what had occurred when Chris had returned from the future, but knowing what she knew now, something told her she already had that answer. Preparing herself for the answer, Phoebe placed her free hand on Chris' shoulder and leaned uo to Chris' ear. Whispering loud enough for only Chris to hear her, this was something that could remain between them for a while.

"He killed her, didn't he?" The Empath questioned softly.

"Yeah," Chris admitted quietly, knowing Phoebe had spoke softly because she doubted that he was ready for everyone to know that information just yet. Something he was thankful for.

Phoebe on the other hand felt an ache in her heart now that she knew the truth. Seeing the way Chris nodded and spoke - his voice holding no emotion, Phoebe had to close her eyes to prevent her tears from spilling over. Chris had been Wyatt's friend - one of his _best _friends and Wyatt had killed Chris' fiancée. Still, what had happened in the future to end with Bianca's death? Something told her she didn't want to know.

"Don't worry," Bianca ordered, but seeing Memory Chris' look, she knew that was never possible. Memory Chris was _always _worrying about the ones he loved, it was one of the things she loved about him. Feeling the need to lighten the situation, the Pheonix smiled and hit Memory Chris on the chest. "Come on! I can take care of myself!"

Chris winced at that statement because he knew it was true. It always had been - Bianca had always been able to protect herself, it was why she had survived as long as she had before she met him. If Bianca had only had to watch out for herself, Chris knew she wouldn't have died. She would be alive now; she hadn't died because she had been watching out for herself, she had died looking out for _him_.

Memory Chris nodded and leaned his forehead against hers, thinking the same thoughts as his future self. Pulling away from Bianca though, Memory Chris walked over to the holographic book and sighed as Bianca stood in front of him. Taking out a piece of paper he looked at it for several seconds before beginning his spell. One that he knew would get the book from Wyatt - that wasn't what worried him. What happened afterward, did however worry him.

"I call upon the ancient power; to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place," Memory Chris chanted as he met eyes with Bianca. "Claim refuge in its rightful space." It was then the all too familiar Book of Shadows seemed to fall out of thin air and land on the book stand. "It worked!" Memory Chris exclaimed brightly but he should have known it would work. Even though Wyatt had the book, Memory Chris was still a descendant. It was his book too, his legacy.

Hearing Memory Chris' words, Bianca sent him a look. One that caused Piper to laugh as her own memories assaulted her. There had been many times she had given Leo the same look when she wanted him to shut up.

"The spell!" Bianca said urgently, her nerves finally showing now that she and Memory Chris were at the difficult part of the plan. They had to get her fiancé to the past before Wyatt decided to grace them with his presence - no pressure. "Find the spell!" Bianca ordered as she and Chris began frantically flipping the pages.

Memory Chris finally stopped on a page and took a deep breath, "hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

Leo's eyes widened as the portal opened - that took a lot of magic. That took a _hell _of a lot of magic, and that was what was bothering Leo more than anything. To have that power, Chris had to have come from a powerful family but for the life of him, Leo couldn't place one for the life of him. Unless of course, the powers had lain dormant for years, passed down through the ages to Chris and his sister.

It was then that Memory Chris walked towards the portal, only to pause in his strides so he could look at Bianca. Meeting Bianca's brown eyes, Memory Chris' own Jade irises filled with longing. That one moment, that one look was when the people from the past looked down in shame - finally understanding how much Chris had given up to save their family.

"Bianca!" Memory Chris yelled, heading back towards his fiancée as the sisters gasped when they saw a demon shimmer in behind Bianca. Debating between the portal and Bianca, Memory Chris immediately began heading to Bianca to help her as the demon grabbed her.

Bianca resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she grabbed the demon's hand as he grabbed her and twisted his arm behind his back, and proceeded to kick him, until he was disoriented enough and punched him in the face, sending him to the floor. Looking up, she almost growled in frustration when she noted that Memory Chris was still there. Looking into his eyes, she yelled at him. "Go," she ordered. Seeing that Memory Chris wasn't moving though, she rolled her eyes. "GO!" She yelled a little more urgently as the demon swiped his feet in under her and sent her to the floor.

Memory Chris watched Bianca for a few more seconds, debating as to what he should do and it was obvious from his look that he wanted nothing more than to help her. With tears appearing in his eyes, Memory Chris listened to Bianca and turned back to the portal - walking through without looking back. Looking as though that had been the hardest thing he had ever done.

With that, they were pulled into another memory.

* * *

It was Phoebe who frowned when they appeared in the back room of P3 where Chris had been staying since he had come back to their time to save Wyatt. Looking around though, the empath couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt that filled her when she realised this is the only place Chris had to stay. As she had stated earlier in her argument against Piper and Leo - they were all Chris had now. And while that was true, they had never really been there for him. Meaning Chris was truly alone back in their time. They had let Chris stay in the backroom of a _club_for heaven's sakes! Sure, on the one hand it was somewhere for him to stay, but Phoebe knew they should have offered to let him stay at the manor sometimes.

Looking over to Chris, the empath's guilt only doubled when she noted that Chris could really use a good night's sleep. Just by looking at him, you could see that Chris rarely slept and she didn't even want to get started on his weight. It was no lie that the boy was far too skinny for his body type. Surely that wasn't healthy, despite the fact she was sure Chris had always been on the smaller side. The boy needed to eat more, Phoebe decided but as she thought about it. She couldn't help but wonder who made sure Chris actually ate daily. Though it pained her to admit it, she could only remember seeing him eat a few times, and with that, the guilt started all over again.

It was then that Piper gasped as Bianca shimmered in. frowning when she took in the Phoenix's leather outfit, Piper closed her eyes when she realised that this was the Bianca that had come to the past. The one that looked _so _different from the Bianca that had been in the previous memories, the one that had stolen Chris' heart only to break it later on. Covering her face with her hands, she groaned. "Oh no," she mumbled, her voice muffled by her hands. "We weren't supposed to see this."

"But why are we?" Paige asked as she tilted her head to the side. Confusion was evident on her face as she looked to Leo for an answer. "Isn't this _technically _in the past considering it happened in _our _time?"

"It technically happened in our time, but it had happened as a result of what was happening in the _future_," Leo answered, frowning as he thought over everything that had happened. "That shouldn't have influenced the potion though," his eyebrows creased together in thought. "Perhaps because Bianca and Chris were both there and they're from the future it threw the potion off - confusing the magic because with so many future people involved it threw everything off balance-"

"With so many future people?" Paige questioned as she arched an eyebrow.

"Leo, there were _two_," Phoebe finished, knowing where her baby sister was going with this.

"True," Leo agreed as he nodded, frowning when he saw the sisters' confused expressions. Sighing, he waved his hand dismissively - knowing full well he could explain this until their dying days and they _still _wouldn't get it. "Don't think too much of it, it will _still_ give you a migraine."

Piper rolled her eyes as she drowned out Leo and her sisters. Instead, she watched as Bianca walked over to the small desk, flicked on the desk lamp, and smiled sadly as she picked up the book. "Twenty-thousand Leagues Under the Sea," Piper read as she raised an eyebrow and looked over at Chris. She hadn't known Chris was a bookworm, then again there had been plenty of things she hadn't known about Chris before today. "Chris?"

Knowing Piper was about to tease him, Chris shrugged and brushed it off. "It's a classic," he defended as he rolled his eyes at Piper's cheeky grin. Stretching his shoulder, Chris looked back to Bianca as she flipped through the book with a sad smile on her face. A smile that told Chris that this was _his _Bianca - his fiancée. Not the assassin working for Wyatt, this was the real Bianca. The cold-hearted assassin she had acted as had only been her cover when she went to bring him back. Bianca wasn't allowed to let her feelings get in the way, that was why she had acted as if they didn't mean anything to each other. She was working, and if anything, Bianca was good at her job.

Finally finding the page she had been looking for, Bianca tilted the book to its side and allowed a photo to fall into her waiting hands from the well-worn pages. Wanting a better look, the sisters and Leo walked up behind Bianca so they could look at the picture.

Seeing it, the ones from the past had to smile at the photo. Chris was standing in the middle with one of his arms slung around Emily's shoulders and the other wrapped around Bianca's waist. Both Bianca and Chris had soft smiles on their faces while the psychic stuck her tongue out at the camera. From the looks of things though, they noted that they looked happy. Not over the moon happy with joy, but they were happy in the situation they were in.

Bianca's loud sigh was what brought the sisters and Leo out of their musing as they watched the Phoenix place the photo back in the book and place it back on the desk, taking a deep breath.

Knowing Chris was at her side; Phoebe reached out and squeezed his hand - something that she had been doing a lot since their journey began. The empath didn't know why, but she knew she could sympathize with Chris better than any of her sisters or Leo ever could. That wasn't why she was comforting him though - she felt like she _should _be comforting him. Phoebe didn't know where that feeling had come from but it had always been there, it was one of the reasons she felt the need to stand up for Chris earlier. Something told her she was _supposed _to stand up for Chris and defend him. Weird…

Bianca quickly brushed away the long tear as it rolled down her cheek. "Please forgive me Chris," she murmured, her voice standing out in the dead silence that had engulfed the room - but it was her voice that caught the onlookers' attention. Bianca didn't sound as cold as they remembered her sounding when she had been in the past. She didn't have her façade up yet. With that though, she flicked off the light and sighed. "This is the only way," she stated, sitting down in the chair.

As Bianca turned off the light, the onlookers were left in the darkness as they awaited for the light to be once again turned on. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of Bianca taking a deep, shaky breath.

Paige frowned as she thought that over. There was no doubt in her mind that the Phoenix was trying to calm herself down - it was almost as if Bianca didn't want to bring Chris back to the future. That caused the half-white lighter to frown. Bianca thought this was the only way - but the only way for what? Bianca had come back to bring Chris to he future because someone wanted him dead, didn't she?

Suddenly the door opened, and every ones' attention was drawn to Memory Chris as he walked in. Reaching to the side, Memory Chris didn't have to search for the switch, instead he just flicked on the lights - his eyes widening in shock as they rested on Bianca. A look of pure shock appeared on his face as he absently closed the door. "Bianca?" He asked carefully, sure that his mind was playing tricks on him.

Hearing the confusion in Memory Chris' voice, Paige let out a weary chuckle. "Yeah, you're fiancée from the future showing up," she let out a low whistle as she shook her head as Chris looked at her. "That must have been a surprise."

Bianca smiled slightly as she stood up and Chris walked towards her - but for once he found he couldn't read her expression and he couldn't understand why she was wearing her old clothes that she had worn when she had worked for Wyatt. Standing in front of Bianca, Memory Chris began mumbling incoherently. "I don't understand," he admitted, his eyebrows creasing. "What are you doing here?"

"Ssh," Bianca said as she smiled warmed at Memory Chris and placed her finger over his lips, instantly silencing him. "There will be time to explain later," she purred as she dragged her finger from his lips, down his neck, and to his chest. "But for now…" she trailed off, until suddenly her expression went cold and she plunged her hand into his chest.

Surprised by Bianca's sudden change in expression, the sisters and Leo had to look on in horror as Memory Chris' powers began to transfer from him to Bianca and he sank to the floor as she weakened him.

"Hey Chris," Memory Piper began as she opened the door - listening to her sisters' pleads to talk to the _guilt machine_. As far as she was concerned, Memory Chris was far too serious for his own good and she was going to call him on that. "You know all work and no -hey!" Piper exclaimed as she seen Bianca with her fist in Memory Chris' chest.

Bianca instantly pulled her hand out of her fiancé's chest and formed an energy ball, but looking at it, the sisters could tell it wouldn't have harmed Piper. Hell, it wouldn't have even injured her, only enough to stun her long enough for Bianca to shimmer away with Memory Chris - something Memory Piper obviously hadn't picked up on.

Used to demons popping in unannounced by now, Memory Piper didn't even blink as she raised her hands and flexed them and watched as Bianca blew up. It was a reflex, she had seen someone harming Memory Chris and she had rushed to save him, much how she reacted when someone was after Wyatt. Staring at where Bianca had been, Memory Piper barely noticed as Memory Chris fell down, sliding against the cabinet until he reached the floor.

The onlookers from the past frowned as they noted the look of pure pain on Memory Chris' face. Looking now though, they could see that it was more emotional pain than physical. That alone must have been excruciating. No matter the pain on Memory Chris' face though, they knew it didn't compare to the heartache the half-witch was feeling. As Phoebe had stated on that day, she had broken his heart.

Even though she would admit she often became annoyed with her white lighter, by no means would Memory Piper go as far as to say she wanted harm to come to Memory Chris. Walking over to her fallen white lighter, concern was evident on her face as she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Memory Piper questioned, looking at Memory Chris as he panted.

It was her past self's concern for Memory Chris that caused Piper to wince. She had been worried about Memory Chris when she had walked in and saw Bianca with her fist drove in his heart. Just those few short months ago, she had been worried about him only to let all of the secrets and her _selfish _anger to consume her. As a result, she had taken it out on Chris for the simple fact that he wasn't her family and she could. Despite all of that, it had been when he had told her that Wyatt grew up to be evil that she had snapped. The real kicker was that Wyatt _was _evil in his future. The eldest Charmed One cringed; she really did have a lot to make up for.

"Yeah," Memory Chris assured as he just sat there, a stunned expression on his face as he tried to comprehend what had just happened to him. All he knew was that…Bianca was _not _the woman he loved. Looking up at Memory Piper, he lied through his teeth. "I think so," he said as he accepted his would-be mother's extended hand and allowed her to help him up.

Memory Piper as she watched Memory Chris breathe a little heavier than usual once he got to his feet. "What happened?" She asked a bit frantically but she couldn't help it. Her neurotic, and somewhat bitchy, white lighter was always so alert. For a demon to get pass his defences like that it must have meant that Memory Chris had known her - either that or she had surprised him. "Who was she?"

It was then the Memory Chris locked eyes with his would-be mother and prayed to every deity that existed that she wouldn't be able to tell he was lying. Ever since he had been in the past, he had only told half-truths, not a complete lie. And growing up, his mother had always been able to tell when he was lying. Even though Memory Piper wasn't his mother _yet_, it still killed him to lie to her because he knew better. But he did it anyway.

"I don't know," Memory Chris lied without batting an eyelash. After everything lying came easy to him but seeing the concern on Memory Piper's face, he had to look away. Because she _believed _him. And while it was what he wanted, her not seeing through him only once again showed him how much she _wasn't _his mother.

"I understand why you lied," Paige admitted as she once again tilted her head in thought. Sensing the tension build around her, Paige blinked and looked around only too see her sisters and Leo stare at her in surprise while Chris stood there with a smirk on his face. "What?" She asked bitterly as she crossed her arms. "Are you trying to tell me that _you _would have been able to explain that it was your _fiancée_ that had come back in time and attacked you to strip you of your powers, only to later take you to the future after stripping you of said powers?"

"Probably not," Leo grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, not all too fond of the fact that Paige had managed to put a good spin on one of Chris Perry's lies.

"Ha! See, now you have finally reached _my _intelligence level because you now understand why Chris Perry lied straight to Piper's face," Paige stated triumphantly as she nodded. She knew that Piper and Leo were well on their way to accepting Chris - reaching the same point, she and Phoebe had. If only there was a way for them to watch everything he had done since he got here, knowing what they do now, there was no doubt in her mind that other questionable actions would make sense now. Seeing their looks she frowned, "what?"

"Sweetie," Phoebe began as she patted her baby sister on the back as she watched as Piper sent Chris a death glare. The only thing that worried Phoebe was the fact she couldn't tell if Piper meant it or not. "I think that _maybe _the last part of the comment was a little too much."

Paige frowned, "but I was trying to _help_."

"Well you failed miserably," Chris muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes - even though he knew it was a very Paige thing to do. Throughout his childhood, Paige had often tried to help him out and protect her rep as the _cool aunt_ but she often-made things worst. So yeah, this was a Paige thing to do. Sadly.

"But the last part _may _have went a little overboard," Phoebe whispered. "Remember we want to make things _better_, not get thrown into _another _argument and cluster of anger. And as fragile as this topic is, you could have left out the end."

Paige frowned. "Really?"

Phoebe nodded as they were once again shimmered off to another location - another time. Their journey almost over as the memories began to come to an end.

* * *

As they appeared in Bianca's childhood home, the ones from the past narrowed their eyes ever so slightly when they were met with the sight of Bianca leaning over Memory Chris' body, her hand once again in his chest.

"Just let me finish what I started," Bianca said as Memory Chris cringed, his eyes squeezed shut. "You'll feel better soon, I promise." She assured him; even though she was sure her promises meant nothing to him now. That didn't matter though, it didn't change the facts. She loved him and she would keep her promise. "That's it, easy does it." removing her hand from Memory Chris' chest slowly, the Phoenix watched as he opened his eyes. "Slow breaths."

Complying without really processing what was being said, Memory Chris automatically took a deep breath before glaring at Bianca. He knew what she had done to him, he wasn't stupid but maybe _she _was - or at least insane. Biancashould have known he wouldn't stand a chance in a fight without his powers, but then again, maybe that was the point.

"What'd you do to me?" Memory Chris demanded.

"I just saved your life," Bianca spat at Memory Chris as she glared back at him, just as angry as he was. She knew Memory Chris was stubborn but didn't he understand that Wyatt would have killed him if it weren't for her coming back? Wyatt would have just sent another demon, one that wouldn't have cared what had happened to Chris. She couldn't let that happen, so she had come back - willing to live with Memory Chris' anger if it kept him alive.

"By taking away my powers?" Memory Chris asked slowly with the sarcasm evident in his voice. He watched as Bianca looked away, grabbed a piece of chalk, and walked over to the wall, removing the picture hanging there. Sitting up, as she tossed the picture to the floor, he decided it was time to get some answers. "How are you going to bring me back, anyway?" Pure interest on his face. "The spell is a one-way door," he pointed out. "It only goes_ backwards_ in time."

Acting as if she never heard Memory Chris, Bianca continued to draw the symbol on the wall - the one she knew Chris had tattooed on his shoulder. Memory Chris always had covered up but she knew it was there. Shaking her head, the Phoenix brought herself out of her thoughts. "He created a new spell because of you." She stated, "One that works both ways."

Phoebe's eyes went wide as she shared a shocked look with Paige. A _new _spell, Wyatt had created a new spell just to get Chris back to his time. Reading her baby sister's look, Phoebe knew they were thinking the same thing. For Wyatt to create a new spell all for Chris the Twice Blessed witch didn't want Chris to succeed and he was willing to go as far as creating a new spell to ensure Chris didn't save him.

Memory Chris rolled his eyes as he watched Bianca draw the dreaded symbol that had separated him from her in the first place. Now being near it again though with her by his side, he had never felt further from her. Something told him that something had happened, but he was too _pissed _to ask her. Still, he shouldn't have been too surprised about the spell. It had only been a matter of time before Wyatt found out what he had done and where he had gone - but that was why they hadn't spread knowledge of what year he was going to. It was all a precaution so Wyatt wouldn't find out. Apparently though, Bianca shouldn't have been involved in on the plan.

"I'm touched," Memory Chris muttered sarcastically.

Chris swallowed and looked away as he heard his past-self act cold towards Bianca. Memory Chris was acting like nothing more than a child that hadn't gotten his way. That caused Chris' heart to ache because he now understood why Bianca had done what she had. Bianca had done what she thought was the only thing that would keep him safe, which only made him feel guilty for knowing how he had acted towards her. Even worst, she was gone - there was no way for him to make it up to her.

"You should be," Bianca fired back, not missing a beat as she turned around to face Memory Chris. "He's gone through _a lot _of trouble to get you back."

And it was true. Wyatt Halliwell had been merciless when it had come to finding out where his brother was since the night that Book of Shadows had been _literally _taken from his very hands. He had waited patiently, waiting for one of the Resistance members to be out in the open - and Bianca had been the one. While she wasn't paying attention, the elder Halliwell brother had managed to grab her and bring her back to his dungeons and had her tortured for weeks on end. Waiting for her to break, because everyone and everything had a breaking point, as did Bianca. After all, Bianca was only human - in that aspect.

"Yeah, I see that," Memory Chris stated bitterly as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You know," Bianca began as she turned to look Memory Chris dead in the eyes. "You don't _have _to believe me, but this really is for the best."

"Oh really?" Memory Chris asked sceptically. "How's that?"

It was then Bianca's façade broke ever so slightly as she walked towards Memory Chris. Finally allowing some of her emotions to get the best of her. "Because," she burst, "this is your _only _chance to live. If I _fail, _he'll just keep sending more assassins back. And all they'll have to bring _home _is a _body_."

For any other person that would have been enough for them to believe her and cooperate. But Chris Halliwell was not any other person, that much was certain. Despite she was praying Memory Chris would finally believe her, Bianca had the sinking feeling that he wouldn't no matter what it was she said. Of all the men she had known, she had to choose one of two of the most stubborn men in the world to fall in love with. The other most stubborn man being Wyatt.

"Doesn't matter," Memory Chris shrugged as he reached into his pocket, his eyes never leaving Bianca's. "There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway," he stated as he tossed Bianca's ring onto the coffee table.

The belief that he and Bianca would have a chance for the future they wanted, the one they _deserved_, had been what kept the younger Halliwell brother going. It was that simple thought that had kept Memory Chris afloat when the sisters and his would-be father tore him down. The ring he had given her had stayed with him, hanging around his neck so it was close to his heart. It was his one connection to Bianca in the past, but now being in front of her, he felt as if he didn't know her.

That was why he had returned the ring.

Why have reminded of someone you no longer knew?

It was just as well to keep something that belonged to a stranger.

Hearing her now ex-fiancé's words, Bianca's look softened as she looked at her ring with a heavy heart. For the first time since Wyatt had found her, Bianca allowed the look of hurt to appear on her face - but she would not allow the tears to fall. That was something some _heartbroken_ girl without _hope _did. And Bianca had hope, she really did. It was that thought that forced her to collect herself after a few moments. As her face once again shifted into the cold expression, Bianca turned around and continued the unfinished drawing without a word all the while Memory Chris leaned back into the couch.

"Poor Bianca," Phoebe murmured softly, only loud enough for her sisters to hear as they turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. Phoebe knew it was weird, but she couldn't help but now understand how Cole had felt. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of him, not after everything and not since she was now dating Jason. But everything Cole had said now made sense to her. He had done what he thought was right, he had done everything that he could to love her and save _them_, and she had treated him so coldly. All the empath had done was treat as if he was a common criminal, as if he were a random person that meant nothing to her, not someone she had loved.

"Poor Bianca?" Piper asked sceptically in a whispered voice, starring at her younger sister in awe. "Are you _crazy_?" She questioned, her voice hitting close to hiss as to ensure that Chris didn't overhear them. "She's bringing him back to _Wyatt_."

No matter what they were attempting though, Chris did hear his would-be mother and aunts arguing. That wasn't what made him wince though, nor was it their talk of Bianca. It was the fact that he _saw _Piper's cringe as she said Wyatt's name - a result of knowing what he was in the future. Was that how it was going to be from now on? Piper cringing every time she heard her eldest son's name - Chris hoped not.

"But she doesn't know what is going to happen," Phoebe insisted as her hissing tone matched Piper's as she hissed forcefully. "Bianca still _loves _Chris." She sighed, "like she said; if she hadn't come back to get him, some other demon that didn't give a _damn _about him would have been sent back after him! She came back because she loved him."

"Phoebe, she was evil," Piper argued.

Seeing the glimmer of pain in Phoebe's eyes at that statement, Paige closed her eyes in understanding. She now understood why Phoebe was so…_understanding _of Chris. Not only had she believed him but the empath had also had a glimpse into his emotional pain that day when she had that _one _life-changing reading off him. Then there was the important detail, she knew first hand how the half-witch felt. Though the situation was different, it had been out of Bianca's hands. Something they all knew too well. Just because Bianca had changed, to the point one could call her _evil_ it didn't mean her feelings for Chris had changed.

"So was Cole," Paige pointed out as she let out a breath and opened her eyes. Seeing the realization dawn on Piper's face, Paige nodded slowly to Phoebe when she saw the smile. Phoebe was over Cole, at least to the degree she would ever be, but Cole would _always _hold a place in Phoebe's heart. "And if one thing about Cole was continuous, it was his love for Phoebe. Even when he was evil he still loved her," she frowned. "Even if he did go crazy, rewrite history only to have me erased." The youngest Charmed One smiled. "I have _never _been so happy to sneeze."

Phoebe and Piper arched their eyebrows at their baby sister, only to roll their eyes. They didn't know first hand what had happened when Cole had changed _everything_, only what Paige had told them. They too were never so happy that someone had sneezed. They hadn't been ready to lose another sister and something told them that they would _never _be ready for that again. Paige was stuck with them for _life_.

Seeing that Bianca had finished, Memory Chris got up from the couch and glared at his ex-fiancée as he crossed his arms. "You _really _expect me to just jump into this thing like before?" He questioned sceptically as he looked at Bianca. Surely, after all of their time together she knew him better than _that_.

"Not without a fighr, no." Bianca answered as she looked evenly at Memory Chris. She had known full well the moment that she had come to the past that Memory Chris wouldn't go willingly. No matter how much she wished he would, she knew that he was persistent. She would give him that much. There were time his persistence was annoying though.

Memory Chris sighed in frustration when he saw how determined Bianca was. It was all in her eyes, he could see it. She knew that he wouldn't go willingly and he knew that Bianca wasn't leaving without him. Well, it appeared as though they were at some sort of standstill. Oh this was great because they were going to be here a while, unless of course, he could convince her to change her mind. If he could somehow appeal to her humanity, the side of her he fell in love with, then he had a chance.

Watching as Memory Chris turned away and walked towards the window, Bianca watched him carefully. While the chances of him outrunning her without his powers were slim, she wasn't going to lose him again. If he tried to bolt, she would kick his ass. She didn't care how much she loved him; hunting him down had been trying her patience all day. Bianca was so absorbed in her thoughts though that she was startled when Memory Chris spoke again.

"How can you be so _cold_?" Memory Chris demanded as he whirled around on his heel and glared at the Phoenix. Softening his look, he sighed knowing that he would never get her to listen if he raised his voice. Therefore, he was using the only argument he had left. "How can you stand there and pretend we _never _meant _anything _to each other?"

"I don't have a choice!" Bianca insisted, her patience once again wearing thin as her emotions got the best of her.

Did Memory Chris _really _think she would willingly choose to help Wyatt? Seeing his look though, she saw that he believed the story she was spitting out and that killed her. How could he believe she would betray him this easily? All of those times that she had told him that she loved him, that she had said she would risk anything for him. That she would _do _anything for him - how could he not understand _why _she was doing this for him? Didn't those time mean _anything _to _him_?Because they meant the world to her.

"Bianca," Memory Chris started again, deciding to ignore her pleads to see things her way. "Please don't do this," he pleaded, almost cheering when he saw her look down. He saw her mask slip off and _knew _this was his chance to get through to her. Her resolve was breaking. "Don't give up on _everything _we fought for."

"I'm not," Bianca mumbled quietly.

It was that statement that caused Leo and the sisters to frown as they looked up Bianca. Looking for any sign that she was lying, their frowns only deepened when they noted that her expression told the truth. Bianca wasn't giving up. That confused them though, if she wasn't giving up then why was she so _determined _to bring Memory Chris to the future? Then it hit them. Bianca only wanted to get Memory Chris to the future so Wyatt would spare him and no one else would be sent to retrieve Memory Chris. Once in the future they could find a _new _way to save Wyatt. Nevertheless, traveling to the past was a last resort, wasn't it?

"I'm just hoping we can find another way," Bianca continued, looking down. Looking up, she was met with Memory Chris' eyes and she found it hard to breath. Whenever she was with him, she found it hard to keep a straight face. It was the effect he had on her - she was intoxicated by his very presence. "Um," she said hesitantly, trying to clear her thoughts. "Ready?"

Knowing that he had succeeded in getting through to Bianca, Memory Chris had to sigh when he realised that she was still bringing him to the future. She loved him and she wasn't going to risk his life because of his stubbornness. Any resistance on his part would be pointless.

It was then that Memory Paige and her sisters appeared in a shower of blue and white orbs - ready to attack with potions in their hands.

"Hey Future Girl!" Memory Piper called as she walked forward, her potion held firmly in her hand. Memory Chris was an annoying, neurotic bugger but that didn't mean she was willing to send him off to his _death_ or whatever reason Bianca had for bringing him back to the future.

Bianca whirled around and came face to face with the only version of Memory Chris' mother she had ever met. Watching as Memory Piper threw her vial at her, Bianca conjured an Athame and shimmed out. Only to have the Athame break the vial as she shimmered, but Memory Piper was more than ready to freeze the Athame in front of her face as Bianca shimmered back in. It was then that in one fluid moment that Bianca grabbed her frozen Athame out of the air and held it at Memory Piper's throat.

"You were saying?" Bianca asked cockily, a satisfied grin on her face for a brief moment until she saw Memory Chris tensing behind her. And she understood why, no matter the time, Memory Piper was still his would-be mother. As well, Memory Paige and Phoebe were his aunts. No matter how much he loved her, Memory Chris wouldn't hesitate to intervene if she harmed them - with or without powers. Family came first.

"Wow." Memory Phoebe blurted out as she took in the appearance of the woman who had apparently managed to steal her white lighter's heart. Not that she could blame him; Bianca was attractive by any standards. "She _is _good."

Hearing how her younger sister's voice was approving, Piper turned to glare at Phoebe who was smiling sheepishly at her older sister. Crossing her arms across her chest, Piper awaited for Phoebe's explanation of how she found someone holding an Athame at her sister's throat _impressive_.

"Well she was," Phoebe said as she defended herself forcefully, especially when she saw Paige and Leo add their looks. Seeing three of the people close to heart glare at her, Phoebe frowned. "Can you _honestly _say that you weren't impressed by that?" Phoebe questioned sceptically as she pointed at Bianca, "the girl _is_ good!"

"Was," Chris mumbled to himself, but no one heard him.

It was then that Leo frowned and looked at the scene. He hadn't been here the first time around, but he remembered this time all to well. This was when things had begun to get tense with Chris.

Chris too remembered this time all to well. Although unlike his would-be father, Chris remembered this to be a good patch with the sisters and Leo. Not a _great _patch but it was better than it had become several weeks later. After this, it had been one more accusation after another. Not that he blamed them - he hadn't given them any real reason to trust him. But that didn't erase the fact that it had hurt him more than he had wanted to admit.

Frowning as she watched the Phoenix hold an Athame at her older sister's throat, Memory Paige stepped forward intending on stopping Bianca, only to freeze as Bianca applied more pressure to the Athame that was pressed again Memory Piper's throat. Meeting the Phoenix's eyes, Memory Paige only steeled her gaze when she saw Bianca's arrogant smirk.

"I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even _think _about it," Bianca warned and seeing the sisters' look, she noted that they didn't seem to doubt her.

"Yeah well," Paige began as tried to think of a way out of this that didn't jeopardize her sister's safety. It was then a smug smirk came across Memory Paige's face as she looked at Bianca, "we still have enough potions to _vanquish_ you."

"Maybe," Bianca admitted, knowing that they had come in prepared - heavy on the potions. That didn't mean she was going to give them the chance to _use _the potions. "But then you really will have to hope the Power of Two will do," Bianca pointed out as she looked over at Paige. "Wont you, Paige?"

"Damn it," Paige muttered as she watched on. Seeing Piper frown at her, she pointed to Bianca, "Do you not see the recognition on Bianca's face?" She questioned, but she knew Piper did. It was there and obvious to see, but somehow she had missed it. Honestly, the half-white lighter couldn't understand how they missed it in the first place. "How did we miss it?"

Piper and Phoebe simply shrugged at the question; they honestly didn't know. Chris on the other hand, as well as Leo were having the same thoughts though. The sisters hadn't seen the recognition on Bianca's face because they hadn't looked for it. Never once had they considered the fact that they could know Bianca or Chris for that matter, in the future.

Mentally cursing for giving up some future information, Bianca backtracked and tried to think of a cover. "Oh, you'd be surprised what's in the history books," she explained calmly even though her heart was beating quickly. It was a lie but it was better than them knowing the truth. For being a professional assassin, she couldn't believe she almost let it be known that she knew Paige in the future. "Now, put the vials down, slowly."

"Nice cover," Paige muttered, still pissed at herself because she hadn't caught the lie - a fact that made her sisters and Leo roll their eyes while Chris chuckled. The sisters and Leo hadn't caught his lies, why did they expect to catch Bianca's? He had been the one that had helped her learn how to lie better. Apparently, he had succeeded.

Memory Phoebe and Paige shared a look, but otherwise did as they were told, their eyes never leaving Bianca. Honestly, there were times they weren't all too fond of their white lighter, but why hadn't he found a…_normal _person to fall in love with? Why couldn't he fall for some _harmless _person from the future that couldn't kill someone!

The sisters and Leo however, weren't looking at Bianca. Nor were they studying the past versions of the sisters - they were watching Memory Chris with a keen eyes. His posture seemed to scream that he was more tense than usual, but more than that, his eyebrows were creased as he kept his eyes on Memory Piper. In simple terms, he was genuinely worried about her. Yet another thing the sisters had missed.

"Bianca don't," Memory Chris pleaded as he watched Memory Piper, worrying running through his veins. He had watched his mother die once; he couldn't watch _this _Piper die too. He wouldn't fail this Piper. Knowing what Bianca wanted, he sighed. "Let her go," he began, knowing that Bianca would listen to him if she wanted him to go willingly. "And I _promise _I'll go with you."

Memory Piper's eyes widened as they strayed from the Athame and found Memory Chris. "Chris," she could hear her baby sister say, "What the hell are you doing?" And Memory Piper watched Memory Chris, wanting to know the answer to that very question. While her white lighter had never done anything to suggest that he had anything but respect for her, why would he do anything in his power (or lack there of at the moment) to save her life?

Paige on the other hand winced as she heard her past-self talk to Memory Chris. Throughout all of these memories, she had noted that they had never really given Chris enough credit, nor had they treated him the way had he deserved. Hell, she was willing to admit that she hadn't treated him well but she hadn't realised that the distrust in her voice had been so evident.

Hearing the distrust, Memory Chris ignored his would-be favourite aunt and never took his eyes off Memory Piper. Noting that she was meeting his eyes, he prayed that he was conveying his concern for her with eyes. He needed her to know that he cared about her and that he had never meant to hurt her. Something told him that once he walked through that portal that he may never see her again, because making it past his brother without his powers would require luck. And luck had never been on his side - he _swore _some days that the leprechauns hated him.

Still, if he didn't make it past Wyatt he would never see her again. Unless of course his brother finally snapped and killed him - he would see his mother in the afterlife. But that wouldn't be _this _Piper. And Memory Chris felt the need to make a mends with this Piper, after all, he had royally screwed her over in his short amount of time in the past. As a result, he may not be born.

"If you kill her," Memory Chris began, his eyes straying to Bianca. "There wont be a future for either of us to go back to," he stated and seeing Bianca straighten her back, he knew she seen his point. Without Memory Piper, he wouldn't be born. "And you know it."

"What are you talking about?" Memory Phoebe asked her white lighter as a frown marred her features. Something told her there was some sort of hidden message hidden in those words - actually, she _knew _there was. But for the life of her, or her older sister, she couldn't figure it out.

"You'll see if you live long enough," Bianca muttered harshly, hearing the disdain in her voice. It was obvious that they didn't trust Memory Chris - meaning he had managed to keep his identity hidden, but at what cost? Backing up, she lowered her Athame and backed away from Memory Piper.

Now that her sister wasn't in danger, they were back at full power and Memory Paige wasn't ready to let Bianca take their white lighter just yet. "Piper," she shouted a little impatience in her voice. "_Freeze _them."

Knowing by now to listen to her baby sister, Memory Piper raised her hands and flexed her fingers. But confusion crossed her face as both Bianca and Memory Chris kept moving, "Aah!" She said in surprised, frowning. "Okay, I get why _she _didn't freeze," she said as she scratched her head in confusion. Pointing at her white lighter though, her frown deepened. "But why didn't _he _freeze?"

"You _should _have told us you were part-witch to begin with," Paige muttered as she glared at Chris who was already rolling her eyes. "Hey Buster, I don't care if you promised to buy Future Leo the _moon_! I understand that you couldn't tell us _everything _bye you should have told us _that_! What harm could _that _have done!?"

Chris decided not to comment on that question and kept his comments to himself. While he _could _have been honest about his ancestry, it would have been too much of a coincidence for the sisters and Leo to let go. They would have put his identity together the _moment _Leo became an Elder - after all, he was half-witch and half-Elder. Something that wasn't a popular union - it would have been obvious. At least he thought it would be, but his family had proved themselves dense when it came to his identity since he had been in the past. So who knew? Maybe they wouldn't have figured it out.

"Un-unless he's-he's a-," Memory Phoebe stuttered, unable to get the words out of her mouth.

"I'm a witch, too?" Memory Chris said as he finished off Memory Phoebe's question when he saw she was having difficulty. Seeing the way they looked at him in shock though, he found himself mentally cringing. Why couldn't they have left well enough alone and let Bianca take him? He really didn't want to leave it on a bad note with them. Seeing his would-be Aunt Paige's mouth drop though, he stood to his full height and convinced himself he had enough energy for _one more _fight with them.

"That's right," Memory Chris continued as he met Memory Paige's eyes - praying that she would be able to figure it out. "Part witch, part white lighter," he widened his eyes slightly - praying that the lights would go off and she would stop this. "Just like you _Paige_," he said with emphasis. Hoping that she would understand what he was trying to tell her, but apparently, they were too caught up in the fact that he had lied…again.

Chris had to look away as his hand trembled as he thought that _maybe _they would catch it this time. He couldn't stress how much Piper and Leo couldn't know he was their supposed-to-be future son. They couldn't know, he _wouldn't _let them know.

"You _lied _to us?" Memory Paige asked harshly.

The tone of Memory Paige had Paige looking away in shame. Sure - Chris had lied to them in the past, and even for some time after that. Now that she thought about it, could she _honestly _say that she would have told people she was a half breed? It wasn't a common thing, especially now in her time, but even in the future she didn't see it being all too common.

"I _had _to," Memory Chris insisted beggingly. He _needed_ them to understand that it was the only way: that he had never wanted to lie to them. But it was the fact that he had no choice in the matter, as Bianca had no choice now. Bracing himself for the accusations to come, Memory Chris continued defending himself. "It was the only way to get you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Memory Phoebe scoffed as she stared at her white lighter with hatred. Hell, Memory Chris was _lucky _that his evil, skank-assed fiancée had come back to get him. Otherwise, she would _so _be kicking his ass right now. How _dare _he orb into their lives and lie to them from the beginning. The hell with that! She did _not _trust _him_.

"Oh," Phoebe murmured quietly as she looked to Paige, "I didn't mean that," she insisted as tears began forming when she saw the sheer pain in Memory Chris' eyes. And while it may of confused her then, now she couldn't help but wonder why it wouldn't be there. Memory Chris had been close to Wyatt and no doubt, their entire family - and they hadn't trusted him. She turned her head to Piper, begging someone to believe her. "I _really_ didn't."

"Never mind," Memory Chris said - brushing it off as if it were nothing even though it felt like his heart was going to _finally _break into a million pieces. Besides, he didn't have time for this now. He could deal with his emotional issues later if he lived through his meeting with Wyatt and that was _very big _if. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"So that's it?" Memory Piper asked, her anger seeping into her voice. Memory Chris was here to protect her son and that was enough for her to keep around, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel somewhat…_relieved _that he may be walking out of her life. Ever since he had been in the past, he had been more of a hindrance than anything - only screwing everything up. Therefore, it seemed as though she had mixed feelings about this. All she knew was that she couldn't wait for her apparent _half-white lighter _to walk out of her life. He was a lying son of a bitch. God, now she sounded like Leo. "You're just going to leave?"

"I don't have a choice," Memory Chris insisted, mentally wincing when he realised that he sounded like Bianca had. Hell, he was even using her comebacks. "She stripped me of my powers!" he didn't want to leave, he needed to save his family; he needed to save Wyatt. He wanted nothing more than to save them, but seeing that they weren't going to say anything, he met his would-be mother's eyes, almost cringing at the hatred burning in her brown irises. "It looks like Leo is going to have to fix that _floorboard _without me." Memory Chris then looked at Bianca, and sighed. "Let's go."

Turning to face Memory Chris, Bianca waved her hand to activate the portal as she chanted the spell in her head. Turning towards the portal, she held out her hand out of habit, almost smiling when Memory Chris held onto it as they walked through the portal. She was going to be his lifeline through this - and she was okay with that. She would die before she let anything happen to the love of her life. She swore she would.

As he walked through the portal though, Memory Chris couldn't help but to give the sisters one last look - praying that they got his message. He would only be able to entertain Wyatt for so long. He just hoped they didn't let him down…again. He prayed that for five minutes they acted as if they cared, acted like _his family_. They had never let him down, unlike their past versions.

Unaware of the thoughts going through Memory Chris' mind, the onlookers from the past frowned as they saw the silent cry for help that he conveyed with his eyes as he vanished from their sights and their lives - even though it had been short-lived.

It was then they were all transported to their last memory. But something told them all that it was _not _going to be a happy one - especially Chris. It felt like their was a weight on his heart for he _knew _what the memory would be. And it was _not _one he felt inclined to relive.

* * *

It was then that the onlookers appeared to be the last memory. They were all hoping it would be, especially Chris. It was only a matter of time before the potion told them who he was and _really _didn't want them to know. It didn't matter to him, not now. He just needed to save his brother. As long as he had their _trust _he would be fine, nothing else mattered to him. He couldn't care less about what they said or really thought about him - at least, that was what he kept _trying _to tell himself. Being around them everyday though, well each and everyday he felt like he was closer to spilling his guts.

He wouldn't though. It didn't matter. Sure, that was a lie if Chris had ever told one, but he had told so many lies even _he _was beginning to believe them. He lied to his would-be family everyday, so what made lying to himself any different? He was fine.

That statement wasn't even close to true.

But he pretended it was. He had to.

There was a part of him though, that couldn't help but to believe that he _should _tell them who he was. It was what he had intended to do since the beginning until his father had intervened and gave his opinion. If he were to tell them, something told him that life would be _so _much easier. He couldn't tell them though. But Chris had enough on his conscience that he wouldn't lie to himself and say that he had never thought about it.

It was as if his mind was a weigh scale and whenever he thought he had his mind made up something would happen to tip the scales. Leaving him right back where he started and more conflicted than ever. Why the idea of telling them the truth kept popping into his head he didn't know because he _couldn't _tell them. He wouldn't. If he _knew _what their reaction would be, if there weren't so many consequences that could arise then maybe he would tell them. As it stood now though, he didn't know if the pros would outweigh the cons.

On the bright side, if they knew who he was they would never again question his motives. They would understand why he was doing everything, but now they thought he was doing this all for his best friend. Which overall wasn't a _total _lie, his brother had been his best friend. Still, they were going to stop fighting him every step of the way because now they had _seen _what the future was like. Unlike before they would help so was there really a need for them to know the truth? A reason other than having the accusations and lies stop.

The negative was though, that they would act like his _family. _It was a weird negative and Chris knew that. But it was true. If they knew who he was, they would act like _his _family. The family he loved and the one he had tried so hard to get used to living without. The people he _still _found it hard to live without. If the sisters and Leo knew who he was they would start being over-protective and they would expect him to open up.

Two things he wouldn't welcome.

Moreover, Christopher Perry Halliwell was no fool. He knew that if they ever learned the truth, Piper would act like his mother and she would never let him go after demons alone again. Then his aunts would watch his _every _move to make sure he was safe. Therefore, no matter how much he missed them, no matter how much he wanted the accusations to stop, despite how much he missed them treating him like family, he wouldn't tell them the truth. He couldn't treat them like the people he loved; he had to keep his secrets to himself. Otherwise, he would never get any work done; he had to remain a stranger. Christopher Perry Halliwell had been sidelined, only Chris Perry existed now.

Before they even had the chance to strike a conversation, six demons shimmered in.

Phoebe stared at the demons, a little uneasy and surprised by the abrupt appearance. Still, there was something about this all that felt wrong. The memories were once again in the attic of the future, and since the memories were going in order: that meant that this was when Bianca had brought Chris back. That was what made this feel wrong.

Looking over to see Chris, the empath noted that Chris looked to be in deep thought and he was losing some colour as he watched the demons. "Chris," she said softly with the concern evident in her voice. "Are you okay Sweetie?"

Phoebe knew he wasn't though. Her white lighter's skin was slowly becoming paler and if she didn't know better she would say he was a walking corpse. By the colour of his skin he could very well be. She hadn't seen him this pale since they had watched Katy burn at the stake and before that it had been when Mel had died. Something felt wrong about this indeed.

Before Phoebe could probe him further though, several things happened; Chris stiffened his shoulders and his face held an uncaring expression, even though she could tell it was fake; Wyatt Halliwell appeared behind his demons in a shower of blue and black orbs; and their family symbol that was drawn on the wall glowed blue.

As Memory Chris and Bianca stepped from the portal, the people from the past nodded. Even though they had thought this would be it, it had now been confirmed. They were going to see what had happened when Bianca had brought him back to the future. Seeing that Wyatt was still standing behind his demons, facing the portal, they became uneasy though. Memory Chris didn't have his powers, something that Wyatt had probably planned, but it still worried them.

Seeing the welcoming party, Memory Chris and Bianca stopped walking and stared at them, waiting for the party host that was sure to show up. Assuming he wasn't there already, which he probably was.

"Welcome home Chris," a calm voice stated from behind the demons, who parted and looked to their leader as he stepped forward. Looking much like his father, Wyatt Halliwell walked forward with his curly blond hair and icy blue eyes. Walking pass the demons, Wyatt held his hands held neatly behind his back and stared at his baby brother.

"Wyatt," Paige murmured, her frown deepening.

Leo on the other hand didn't say anything; he just stared at his son. This wasn't the Wyatt from the other memories; this simply showed how evil grew over the years. The look on Wyatt's face made him look more sinister and he no longer held any of the Wyatt he had once been, the good Wyatt. As much as it pained him, Leo couldn't deny it. His son was now completely evil with no humanity left at all, and that killed the Elder. Chris' mission was Wyatt's only chance.

"Hello, Wyatt," Memory Chris said calmly, but on the inside his heart was racing. His older brother could tell too, Memory Chris knew that. His brother was an empath, he wouldn't doubt it if Wyatt could feel the fear rolling off him in waves. Memory Chris couldn't help it though, he was afraid of what Wyatt would do to Bianca. Not himself, he wasn't self-centered enough to worry about himself. Not when the woman he loved may be in danger.

Wyatt stared into his brother's eyes and a flash of hurt appeared in the depths of the icy eyes. He couldn't help it, but he felt like damning his baby brother to the deepest pit of hell for forcing his hand on this. He didn't want to hurt Memory Chris, but the boy needed to learn a lesson. And damn it, Wyatt was going to get through to him and if this was the only way - so be it.

Seeing the look of Wyatt's eyes, Memory Chris couldn't hold the piercing gaze and found himself turning his head to left so he could stare at the floor. As he had stared at Wyatt just then he had seen _his _Wyatt; his older brother. Thinking of Wyatt as his brother was going to make this more painful than it needed to be. Hearing the sound of steel-toed shoes walking though, Memory Chris looked up and was pleased to see that Wyatt had an uncaring expression on his face that was more comforting than anything was. Seeing that made Memory Chris more comfortable, it was familiar territory.

Seeing his brother look away, Wyatt got the hidden message and his face immediately changed to an uncaring, stony expression. As he took a deep breath, Wyatt got his thoughts together and nodded. They were not brothers now, nor would they ever be again. Memory Chris had betrayed him and that had hurt the elder Halliwell brother more than he was willing to admit. Now he was simply Wyatt Halliwell and Chris was the leader of the Resistance, his enemy. They weren't family.

Walking passed his demons; Wyatt approached Memory Chris until he was but a few feet from him. The closest he had been to Memory Chris in months. Looking to Bianca, he noted that she gave him a subtle nod and a confident look appeared upon his face. "They're no threat to me."

Upon hearing their leader's words, the six demons gave a subtle nod and shimmered from the room. And it was then that the only people left in the room was Wyatt, Bianca and Memory Chris and unbeknownst to them, the onlookers.

"Et tu, Chris?" Wyatt addressed his brother quietly. Now that they were alone he allowed some of the hurt he felt to creep back into his expression, now he could act as though it had hurt him, which it had. Turning on his heels, Wyatt walked towards the family's Book of Shadows as he shook his head in disbelief. "Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt!" Memory Chris insisted. He wasn't betrayed his brother, he had _never _betrayed his brother. Damn it, he only wanted to save Wyatt because he would be damned to Hades before he accepted that this was who his brother was mean to be. Anyone who believed that was wrong. Wyatt was _not _meant to be evil; he was from _two _sources of good for heaven's sake. "I went back to save you."

Those simple words had Wyatt stopping in his pacing so he could spin around and look at Memory Chris sceptically. "Save me," he repeated with a hint of amusement in his tone. He had thought Memory Chris had been off that kick, but apparently, his brother had found out _when _something had gone wrong with him. "Huh," the Twice Blessed witch muttered in disbelief, a grin appearing on his face. But he was otherwise unconvinced by what his brother had said. "From what?"

"From whatever evil it was that turned you," Memory Chris answered.

Wyatt's grin instantly fell and he sighed, realising his brother didn't know the truth. "That's always been your problem, Chris," he stated, as he looked down and ran a hand over the surface of the book of shadows, which still rested in the spot where Memory Chris had summoned it to on its podium. "Stuck in the old good vs. evil morass."

Memory Chris shook his head, unable to believe what his brother was saying as he looked to the floor. He even knew that unbelievable look played across his features for his brother to see, but at the moment, he just didn't care. That wasn't his problem. His problem was that he loved his brother, and he cared to damn much to end his life.

Unaware of the thoughts going through his baby brother's mind, Wyatt continued. "I'm so passed that," he added, a smirk on his features. "It's all about power. It's as simple as that."

Piper shook her head and walked over to Leo, who took her into his arms, wanting nothing more than to shield her from the image of their son. Piper leaned her head on his shoulder, "how did we raise our son?" She asked as the tears streamed down her face as she watched the image in front of them.

Leo was speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. Or how to comfort Piper because there were no words of comfort to offer. They were Wyatt's parents and they were supposed to keep this from happening. For some reason though, they hadn't and for that there was no excuse.

Memory Chris shook his head, and looked back up at his brother. "And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?" He asked venom under laying every word.

"That's it," Wyatt affirmed, watching as Memory Chris shook his head. He sighed, "That's why I keep this museum intact," he looked around the attic. "To remind everyone of the power of which I was born. Which I possess."

At that Memory Chris began became livid and walked towards his brother; he was not allowing his brother to make excuses for what he had done any longer. And sure as _hell _wasn't allowing Wyatt to blame it on their heritage. "Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here," he pointed out, knowing he was walking on dangerous territory.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes and then continued to step forward towards Memory Chris until they were only a few feet from each other. "You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot." He admitted, but meeting his brother's gaze - Wyatt knew that he would never do that to his baby brother. "But you…" he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence. If he did, he would be admitting aloud that his brother, his _baby _brother had betrayed him. Seeing Memory Chris swallow hard though, he spoke again. "I've forgiven Bianca," Wyatt began and his brother turned his head towards her and then back to Wyatt. "I can forgive you, too." He said sincerely, "_If_," he added, "you promise never to cross me again."

"Okay," Paige said slowly as she leaned towards Phoebe. "I understand they were friends, but still, what's so special about Chris?" She questioned quietly, but seeing Phoebe's glare she held up a hand in defence. "What? I was just wondering why Wyatt didn't just kill him."

"What?" Phoebe hissed as she stared at her baby sister in wonder, but then her look quickly morphed into a glare. "You think our nephew _should _go around and _kill _people?" She asked incredulously, but she couldn't believe Paige. Then again, her sister had never been the one for beating around the bush. Or tact.

"You know that's _so _not what I mean," Paige said as she crossed her arms while rolling her brown eyes upward. Looking back at the scene, she frowned. "You were wondering too," Paige teased, but Phoebe didn't answer so Paige nodded in triumph. Taking that as her answer, "I thought so."

Memory Chris stood to his full height and steeled his gaze. He was not backing down from this, after all, he had made it this far. There was no point in backing down now. "I think you know me better than that," he stated. Surely, by now Wyatt was at least aware of how persistent his brother was.

Wyatt knew, oh he knew. Gritting his teeth together he remembered all the times Memory Chris had argued black and blue refusing to let up when they were kids. Seeing the determination in his brother's eyes, Wyatt turned his attention to Bianca. "I thought you said you could talk some sense into him," he said acidly, as Bianca strode forward next to Memory Chris. Touching.

"Leave her out of this," Memory Chris demanded, but before he could say anything else, Wyatt raised his hand and slowly started squeezing his fist shut, in a gesture Memory Chris had become accustomed to over the years. Feeling his oxygen being cut off, the younger Halliwell brother immediately grasped his throat, gasping for air as Wyatt's arm slowly started lowering. And as it did Memory Chris sunk to the floor until he was on his knees, the pain written evidently across him face.

"Wyatt, no!" Piper whispered as she watched her sweet baby boy hurt Memory Chris. She couldn't understand how Wyatt could do that to Memory Chris - a person that used to be his friend. The only person that the rules were seemingly bendable for.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt asked acidly as stared at his brother. Seeing the water spring into Memory Chris' eyes. Unable to bear watching his brother suffer anymore than he already had, Wyatt waved his hand to the right and Memory Chris was tossed like a rag doll, flying behind Bianca, and into a wooden cabinet in the corner, smashing it into pieces because of the impact.

Bianca strode forward, fury evident on her face. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him," she accused, glaring daggers at Wyatt.

Wyatt didn't even turn to look at her; instead, he kept his eyes fixated on his brother. "You promised you'd turn him," Wyatt fired back calmly, his stone expression never leaving his face. But there was a strange emotion lurking behind his icy orbs that the onlookers couldn't identify. "Just like I turned you," he sneered, "or at least I thought I had," he countered, watching from the corner of his eyes as Bianca ran to where Memory Chris was rolling on the floor in pain.

Bianca kneeled down beside Memory Chris with the tears in her eyes - she had never meant for this to happen. "Chris, please," she pleaded. The Phoenix was not allowing him to die. She was not letting the man she loved die, especially not because of her. Why couldn't Memory Chris have just played along until Wyatt had let him go? Then they could have gotten back to the Stronghold and came up with another plan. "I didn't bring you here to die," she whispered, stray tears streaming down her cheeks.

Memory Chris looked from his brother do Bianca, not moving from his spot on the floor. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," he assured as he shakily got to his feet, his eyes straying to the floorboard, "I think."

Once Memory Chris had gotten to his feet, he rushed towards his brother. Even though he knew it was pointless, Wyatt had always been the stronger of the two. But Memory Chris needed to get his brother off the floorboard, but his brother was able to easily throw Memory Chris into a piece of furniture with little ease.

"Have you lost you mind?" Wyatt hissed, but there was a little disbelief in his voice as he stared at his brother. His blue eyes narrowing, he brought his hand up and once again formed that choking motion, "I don't need you," he said icily, using his telekinesis to lift Memory Chris up to the ceiling, once again choking his brother as he formed and energy ball in the palm of his free hand.

Watching Memory Chris struggle for breath, Bianca was unable to watch anymore. Seeing that Wyatt was about to unleash the powerful energyball, she forced herself onto her feet and then shoved hand into Wyatt's back, paralyzing him where he stood. Seeing Memory Chris fall to the floor with a thud, she panted. "Whatever you're planning on doing, do it fast," she choked out, panting after every word. Refusing to let go of her hold, she squinted as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, "I can't hold him for long."

Memory Chris immediately scrambled towards the floorboard and threw back the rug that was covering the squeaky floorboard and ripped the floorboard up itself. Without hesitation, he reached in and grabbed the old, dirty piece of paper, silently thanking his Aunt Paige as he quickly read her handwriting with ease as he recited the spell. "The power of witches rise, Come to me from across the skies, Return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack!" Glancing up to make sure Bianca still had a hold on his brother, Memory Chris almost cheered as a blue light enveloped him.

It was then though, the moment his brother got his powers back, that Wyatt broke free of the hold of his would-have-been-sister-in-law. And without looking, he kicked out behind him, effectively kicking Bianca square in the face, throwing her across the room.

Bianca gasped as she flew through the air, only to fall on the floor and gasp once more as she felt a sharp broken piece of the cabinet that Memory Chris crashed into earlier pierce through her stomach with a resounding wet sound. A sound that caused the people from the past to wince. While Bianca could reform, there was no way for Bianca to survive this one, not unless she was healed. In addition, Wyatt didn't seem to be in the helping mood, and Memory Chris couldn't heal.

"No!" Memory Chris yelled as he saw Bianca go flying. Not even thinking straight, he roughly waved his arm to the left, effectively tossing Wyatt across the room. Despite that though, the force wasn't strong enough to kill his brother. And Wyatt knew that, Memory Chris was pissed, but not enough to end his brother's life. Something that Memory Chris could easily do if he wished.

Still, Wyatt had been surprised by the sudden attack and didn't have a chance to counter it. Instead, the elder brother flew upwards and hit the light hanging from the ceiling with his head. Only to fall to the floor dazed, but he didn't stir.

Memory Chris however, just rushed to his feet and didn't even send his brother a second glance as he rushed to Bianca's side. Kneeling beside her, he leaned over her, placing a hand on her side and leaned his head against hers. "Bianca. No, no!" He whispered softly, his voice thick with emotion. He could not loose Bianca, too. He had already lost so many people he loved. Another one couldn't be added to the list.

Bianca smiled up at Memory Chris, mentally remembering that this was how they met. Well, hello to you to déja vu. "Haven't we been here before?" she asked between gasps.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she realised what Bianca was referring to. This was how they had met, Bianca and Memory Chris. Bianca had been on the ground, impaled through the stomach only for Memory Chris to come along and save her. Phoebe couldn't help the sad smile that appeared on her face, it was _so _romantic but something told her that Memory Chris couldn't save her this time; the empath knew it to be true. Talk about your poetic justice.

It then that everything made sense to Phoebe. When Memory Chris had returned to them, he had been _so _closed off, even more than usual. It had confused her, but remembering how it had affected him, it now made sense. Bianca, the woman he loved, had died saving him - saving him from the very person _he_ was trying to save. Memory Chris was trying to save her nephew, only to have her nephew kill the person Memory Chris loved more than anything. She cringed at the thought, Wyatt had been Memory Chris' best friend, and he had killed Bianca. That must have been _killing _Chris on the inside ever since he came to the past, no wonder he had been even _more _bitchy.

Just as she and Cole had been, Chris and Bianca had been the ultimate love story. Chris had been an angel and Bianca a demon, for a lack of a better word. They had loved each other, only to have their love torn away from them because of their lives, not because they hadn't loved each other or ever stopped. It just wasn't their time. It had been the ultimate dream, almost as if they had been living in a fairytale. But much like Paige's past life, it made up a not-so-happy fairytale. Instead, it was the story of a fairytale gone bad.

Like she had said, much like her and Cole.

Memory Chris smiled sadly and nodded to her, remembering the day she appeared in his life. He had given up on love, even though he had cupids in his family pushing him not to give up, he had. Then he had found Bianca and she had saved him from the person he had been becoming. Sure, Bianca had always insisted that it was he that had saved her but she had it wrong. She had saved him.

"Maybe we will be again," Memory Chris said hopefully. He wasn't ready to let her go.

Bianca nodded and whispered, "Maybe." feeling Memory Chris once again lower his head to her chest, Bianca almost began sobbing when she saw the tears that continued to build up in his eyes. He didn't let them fall though, but Bianca also saw the defeat in his eyes. Memory Chris looked as if he didn't want to fight anymore, but she wasn't going to let him give up. "If you…if you can finish what we started," she said, causing Memory Chris to look up as she placed something in his palm.

Frowning slightly, Memory Chris looked down at his opened palm and allowed a small smile to come across his face when he saw the engagement ring he had given her. She had taken it, but he hadn't even noticed. She wasn't giving up on them - on _him_, so he wouldn't give up either. He would see this through. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard and nodding slightly.

Knowing he would do what was right, Bianca smiled and glanced passed Memory Chris when she heard a noise. Seeing that Wyatt was beginning to stir, a frown marred her features. "Hurry," she urged, "take the spell so he can't send anyone else." Seeing Memory Chris hesitate, she steeled her gaze. "GO!"

The Phoenix needed to get him away from here, away from harm. Any other day the fact that Memory Chris was Wyatt's brother would have been enough to save his life. Wyatt could be lenient when it came to that, but Memory Chris still would have been punished, but never killed. Nevertheless, at that moment, Bianca had a feeling that being Wyatt's baby brother wasn't enough to save Memory Chris. Not this time.

Memory Chris nodded and took one final look at Bianca, seeing the love in her eyes, and her desperation of getting him getting out alive. He stood quickly, ran to the podium, and began flicking through the book furiously looking for the spell as Wyatt got to his feet.

Wyatt got to his feet and noticed what his baby brother was doing, and he was not going to allow it. He was not letting his brother outsmart him twice, but more than that, he couldn't watch his brother walk out of his life again. Too many people had done that already. Knowing that Bianca wouldn't be able to interfere this time, Wyatt formed another energy ball as Memory Chris came to the correct page in the Book.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind," Memory Chris quickly read, automatically ducking when he saw that Wyatt had another energy ball readied.

"Hurry Chris!" Phoebe whined as she rocked back and forth on the spot, her eyes watching every movement. If she was being honest, she could honestly write all of this to be a hit movie or television series. Watching this was as if she was watching a good movie - and she didn't want to miss a thing.

"Can it woman," Piper hissed for what felt like the umpteenth time as she rolled her brown eyes. "Obviously he makes it back to us," Piper pointed out as she pointed to Chris, only to smile smugly when she saw Phoebe smile sheepishly. Despite her smirk though, Piper too worried for her white lighter.

Hearing the energy ball whiz above his head and explode behind him as it collided with something, Memory Chris stood back up and found his place again. "Send my back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

It was then the portal opened and Memory Chris gave Wyatt one last dirty look - something that only angered his older brother more. Wyatt paused though when he saw his brother's look, Memory Chris was determined. Wyatt knew his brother wasn't going to come back until he was convinced that he had saved the Twice Blessed witch.

Without waiting for Wyatt to say anything, though he wished his brother would say _something_, Memory Chris grabbed the spell out of the Book of Shadows and ran towards the portal, diving through instead of simply walking through.

It was when he saw his brother running that Wyatt was released from his thoughts and quickly readied another energy ball after his brother. He had been to slow though and the portal closed, causing the energy ball to collide with the wall, scorching it black. "No!" he roared anger in his voice. He just wasn't sure if he was angry that his brother had outsmarted him once again, or if he was angry because he was now truly alone.

Chris had to take a deep breath as he watched his brother's expressed shift from anger to some emotion that Chris didn't fully recognise, but it resembled something similar to ache and longing. Moments like these made Chris regret everything he had done. Times like this made him wonder if Emily did have the right idea back in the beginning, joining Wyatt and trying to change him from the inside.

One thing was positive, the sisters and Leo were going to owe him for this. He may have their trust and they may help him out now, which he was thankful for, but reliving these memories had not been on his to-do list for the day. They were going to owe him big time for this. He may have _their _forgiveness (even though he had not done anything wrong) but they were going to have to earn his forgiveness.

And it was with that thought that they were all taken out of the memories and sent back home.

Unbeknownst to them though, two family members (known or not) were headed back to the past as well.

One thing was positive - this was about to get interesting.

**Author's Note :**


	14. Living Is Hard Enough

**Author's Note: **So, here is another update, one that I had to rush and get done because I had family and friends over yesterday, and I have more family flying in on Wednesday and today is Monday, so not a lot of time there. I also want to update my series before I go, which is why I rushed to get this updated. So that is my way of warning you, there may be some mistakes in this because I didn't edit it so closely. I hope there is though, but if there is, I'm sorry. Also, I hope you enjoy thiis update and REVIEW ;)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen : Living Is Hard Enough

Paige winced in worry as they once against appeared in the attic. She was really beginning to hate the attic, nothing good ever happened in the attic; especially not in the future. Okay, that was basically suggesting that there had been a good memory, but there really hadn't been. All of the memories had been somewhat sad or filled with pain, it was with that thought Paige looked for Memory Chris. Not seeing the forever-missing version of her white lighter, the youngest Charmed One frowned as she looked around, smiling fully when she actually saw the Book of Shadows. This was the attic, only this time it was _their _attic. At least from what she could tell.

"Thank _God_," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around herself, all thoughts of throwing up gone from her mind. "We're home," she stated as her smile got even wider as she looked around. She knew it was sad, but she had _never _been so happy to see the inside of the Manor. Okay, when Cole had re-written history and almost succeeded in killing her, Paige would admit she had been _thrilled _when she had orbed back into _her _home. But that didn't even seem to compare to the happiness she was feeling now. "I've missed home," she said, spinning on the spot so she could take in the attic, memorizing every detail. Pausing when she saw Piper's look though, Paige's smile fell and was replaced by a frown. "We are home, aren't we?"

"Yes this is _our _version of the Manor," Piper said as she nodded, arching an eyebrow at her baby sister. Seeing Paige mimic her, Piper almost laughed when she noticed that Paige wasn't catching on to what she was saying. "Missy Paige, I hate to break it to you - but both you _and _Phoebe moved out," she said as she reminded them of the decision that had been made months ago. The same night Chris had lost Bianca, that almost made her wince but she wasn't going to let those memories consume her life. It wasn't going to happen this time around; she wouldn't let it. "Only Wyatt and I live here now."

It was with those words that Piper's mind drifted to her son. Her sweet little boy who had brought her _so _much joy when she had brought him into the world, despite the fact that her father's demon wife had tried to take him from her. The moment she had seen his sweet blond head she had sworn nothing bad would happen to him. It was then the image of a twenty-three year old Wyatt appeared in her mind's eye; clad in black clothes with a ruthless expression on his face. Shaking her head, Piper pushed that from her mind and forced memories of the sweet Wyatt into her head as she looked to Leo.

"Leo," Piper began, trying to put on a brave face for her family. She wasn't an idiot; she knew she wasn't fooling them. Piper had been affected by seeing that evil version of her Twice Blessed son. There was no other way of saying it. But she was not going the let this get her down; she was _not _going to curl up under her covers and _die_. Ever since Leo had left for Up There, Piper had tried so hard to be strong and she would be - for her family. She would endure it all for Wyatt.

It was funny, how much she had in common with Chris these days.

"Will you go get Wyatt?" Piper continued, looking to Wyatt's father with pleading eyes. Seeing Leo nod and orb out, Piper finally then allowed herself to cringe at what just happened. Her voice had been strained as she had said Wyatt's name. No one seemed to notice though, no one other than her and she was thankful for that. After this was over, she was going down into Wyatt's nursery and staying with him all night, watching him sleep. It was what she had to do, to reinforce the knowledge that Wyatt was good, that he could be saved. It was also what she needed. All she wanted was for the images of an evil Wyatt to leave her mind.

Hearing the jingling sound that announced the departure of Leo, Phoebe sighed she rubbed her eyes. It had been such a _long _and trying day, something that made her happy that she didn't have to face Jason tonight. She was home for a couple more days before he came back - and that had been when she was considering tell him the truth. To simply show Paige that she didn't have any problems with conflict. That was a plan she was seriously debating on now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Something told her she wouldn't be able to though, not with everything that was playing in her mind; all of the frightful images of what was to come if they didn't stop it from happening.

Only to add to her stress was the return of her powers. Once they were back in their time, no longer in the memories, Phoebe's empathy had hit her full force. As if the emotional strain she was feeling from the day hadn't been enough to drain her, then the continuing assault of the others' emotions were. Even the blocking potion Chris had given her wasn't enough to block out the emotions everyone else was emitting. Life had been _so _much simpler when she had only had _her _emotions to deal with. Those alone were enough to drive her insane on some days, and it seemed that today was one of those days.

One of the most dominant emotions was sorrow and her thoughts were those of her nephew, Wyatt. She was not going to allow _anyone _to get to Wyatt for she loved that little boy as if he were her own. From the moment they had learned of Piper's pregnancy, Phoebe had loved that child, something that had only been strengthened when she had aided Paige in the delivery of Wyatt. Her sweet nephew was not going to become that thing this time around. Not one hair on his blond head would be harmed.

The other emotion that was getting the best of her was her guilt, as well as the guilt of the others. The guilt was for what she - _they _had all done to Chris. Not one of them were innocent in that vile act. They had all done or said something to Chris somewhere along the line - the one person who had come back to save Wyatt. The very person who had traveled back through time to save his best friend; to help_ them _save his best friend. Though he had tried to help them, they had never aided Chris at all. Instead, they had mistreated him and basically abused him for _months_.

"Chris," the empath said softly, deciding to take a chance at trying to earn Chris' forgiveness. Not only for what they had done for the last few months, but for what he had endured today as a result of their curiosity and unwillingness to accept the truth. She had tried to help. She had been against it. Right to the end she had fought for him, it had been Paige who had wavered. As the tears sprung into her eyes once more, Phoebe looked at Chris intently. "Chris, I am _so _sorry."

Phoebe _needed _his forgiveness. For she was truly sorry. Sorry for everything they had done to him, as well as everything they hadn't done. Chris wasn't unreasonable; he had told her and Piper that during a lunch break one day. Everything Chris had said was true. Saving Wyatt was a lot more important than one of her dates or a deadline with her column; Elise would have to understand. Sacrificing some of her time was the least she could do, especially with as much as Chris had sacrificed. He had come here with nothing more than the knowledge he had and came to save Wyatt; his best friend and her nephew.

Chris on the other hand, gave Phoebe a half-hearted smile. Though every accusation had cut into his heart to the extent Chris believed there was no heart left, Chris wanted a clean slate. He couldn't forgive them for everything they had done, but he was willing to see pass it for Wyatt. Thinking of Wyatt, Chris immediately thought of Piper and turned around, only to have his Jade eyes meet her brown. Before they could move forward, he needed her to know that he hadn't meant to lie. Well he had, but he hadn't wanted to lie to them - to _her_. And she _needed _to know that.

While they didn't have his forgiveness, Chris needed Piper's more than anyone else's. Though he tried to ignore it, he couldn't any longer. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Piper Halliwell was his mother, no matter the time he was in. Sure, this Piper was a good fourteen years younger with less grey hair - a result of not having to raise three magical children on her own who enjoyed spreading their magical wings - but it was her. His mother was Piper Halliwell and Chris knew he wouldn't be able to deal with her hate. That would be enough to break his already fragile heart.

"You know I didn't want to lie, don't you?" Chris asked as he stared into her eyes while trying to keep up his façade at the same time. His protective block was the only thing that was keeping him together. It was all he had now, other than the belief he could save his brother and his family. His block was his protection. It was as if he had a knife of sadness in his heart blocking everything and everyone out and as long as it was there, he was untouchable. With it, nothing could tear him down for too long. Nevertheless, Chris knew the moment it was gone he would be left exposed, naked, and venerable.

"I know," Piper admitted as she looked into Chris' eyes, suddenly becoming overwhelmed with a sense of déja vu. She had noticed it before, but there was just something about those eyes that seemed so familiar to her. It was like when she stared into them, she was so close to being close to him, to understanding him but at the same time she couldn't read them. It was his eyes that made Chris seem so far away to her. That was a thought for another day though, Piper decided once she saw the desperation in Chris' expression. He needed her to forgive him and something told her that she would have that very same expression on her face when she pleaded for his forgiveness.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you lied," Piper pointed out as she saw Chris' face fall at her words. She didn't say them to be hurtful and she didn't say them to get in one last bitter comment before she tried to repent. It was just how she felt and that was something she couldn't change.

Before anyone could comment on Piper's answer to her white lighter's question, Leo appeared in a flurry of blue and white lights. "I just put Wyatt in the nursery," he said as he looked around. He knew that he had taken several minutes to get back, but he had needed a moment to just look at Wyatt; to ensure himself that he was safe. Everyone's serious expressions kept Leo quiet as he sighed. He knew what had to be done - what had to be said because he knew Chris needed this. Hell, they _all _needed this because they needed to get over the mistrust they had for each other and move on. Wyatt depended on it.

Chris sighed as he read his would-be father's expression and sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. Who knew that it only took his whole family to hate him and then invade his privacy by looking at his memories for his father to give him a second thought? If that were all took, Chris would have tried it years ago. Hell, Chris was amazed that Leo wasn't still down in the nursery with Wyatt. After all, Wyatt had _always _been the child that mattered the most.

"I know that I lied," Chris said as he stopped rubbing his eyes, finally ready to comment on Piper's words. "And I know betrayed your trust," he winced as he thought that over, "several times," he amended as he looked back up and Piper and smiled hesitantly. "But I was hoping we could start over," he suggested as he held out his hand to Piper, searching her eyes imploringly. "How about we see if we can _both_ get it right this time?"

Piper would admit that what Chris was suggesting was a good idea, but what had happened between both parties was too much to forgive. She knew that, but Piper was willing to look pass it and move on so they could concentrate on Wyatt and, in Chris' words, _get it right this time_.

Therefore, as she eyed his hand carefully, Piper let out a deep breath and resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she noted that her sisters' eyes were glued to her hand, only bouncing over to Chris' ever few seconds. Piper knew they were worried of her reaction, hell it had been her and Leo who hadn't been able to forgive Chris in the first place. The two of them had forced them all to endure emotional hell. Still, Piper didn't want to think she was so bad that her sisters' were afraid of her reaction. She was _not _that bad, at least, she would never admit to being that untrusting. It was just that they had been burned too many times before, but she had to admit that Chris had a good idea. Starting with a clean slate was a _brilliant _idea and it would give them all a chance to allow the pieces to fall where they may.

"Too much has happened for us to look pass everything," Piper admitted and once she saw Chris nod, she knew he agreed. After this, he had as much reason not to trust them as they used to think they had towards him. "But," Piper began as she smiled warily and gripped Chris' outstretched hand after what seemed like an eternity to Chris. "I'm willing to look pass it where it concerns Wyatt, other than that we still have issues to work out."

Thinking over Piper's words, Chris arched an eyebrow. "One day at a time?"

"Now I think we can do that," Piper admitted, finally rolling her eyes when she heard her sisters breathe out in relief. Honestly, her temper was not _that _bad. Seeing Phoebe jump up and down, clapping over the newfound agreement, Piper rolled her eyes and confirmed everything by nodding at Chris. "One day at a time."

"One day at a time," Paige agreed as she laughed at Phoebe, secretly hoping that her sister never changed. Something that Chris would be able to reassure wouldn't happen. Seeing as Piper and Chris sized each other up - she almost choked at that though, not in the sexual way, but in the way that they were each awaiting the other's reaction, she had to smirk. Something told her that things were going to get better.

"Besides," Piper shrugged as she released Chris' hand. "If I have anyone to blame for all of the lies and secrecy, I have Leo, right?" Piper questioned as she smirked at her husband…late husband…ex-husband? "After all," she continued as she shook her hand and placed her hands on her hips. "You _were _going to be honest with us until _he _told you not to be." She narrowed her eyes at Leo who was smiling slightly at her attempt to ease the tension with some humour, "so Leo, we're going to need to have a talk about that secrecy later."

"Sucker," Paige chuckled as she shook her head at Leo's expression. She had been on the receiving end of Piper's anger several times in the past and it was _not _something the half-white lighter wanted to endure ever again. It simply wasn't fun. "So," she began as she looked to Chris, "I think it's time for reintroductions." She smirked, "hi, I'm Paige. I understand that you're…?"

"Christopher Perry, but I prefer Chris," Chris answered and though his tone was light, he had to ensure that Halliwell didn't slip out of his mouth. After the trying day he had because of his memories, that was the last thing he needed. He had to guard that secret with his life and _one _emotional day was not going to make him breakdown. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Paige said as she smirked. As she watched her white lighter, Paige knew her eyes were sparkling with glee over all of this. They knew all of this about him, they knew his name and they knew that he was only part-witch. But while they were on good terms, she decided to give him the chance to clear his name and tell the truth. "So Future-Boy, it's my understanding that we have several things in common," she mused as she wrapped her arm around his. "Rumour has it that you're sarcastic, and not to mention the fact that you're-"

"Part witch and part white lighter," Chris finished for his would-be aunt. Okay, so he knew that was a lie, not a _complete _lie because he _was _part-witch, but he wasn't a white lighter. By the time he had been conceived, his father had already been made an Elder and as a result, Chris had received several powers from his father. Which was the only thing Leo had ever given him, but that didn't mean Chris was about to tell them about his powers. That would make things a little _too _obvious.

Leo chuckled and met Chris' eyes and seeing Chris' subtle nod; he knew that Chris understood where Leo stood with him. On Leo's part, there was no hatred anymore, for the simple fact that he had _nothing _to use against Chris. Not everything that Leo had ever hated about Chris was Chris' fault, but there were still some trust issues. Issues that would need to be discussed, but not tonight.

"Well, I personally say we have tea with a side of Advil and then hit the hay," Phoebe announced as she looked over at Paige. "And they you can leave and you can go annoy Richard."

"At least Richard and I don't have issues with conflict," Paige retorted.

"There is no issue!"

"Then why doesn't he know that you are a witch?"

"He does."

"Not _Richard_, the _he _we're talking about is _Jason_," Paige explained as if she were trying to tell a two-year-old Phoebe the difference between right and wrong. "Why doesn't _your _he know that you are a witch?"

"Because he's never here!"

"Neither are you," Paige retorted as she rolled her eyes. "If I remember correctly it was _you _that moved all the way to Hong Kong to check things out and to ensure the survival of your relationship. So, my dear sister, what is keeping you from telling him now?"

"I already told you that I was going to tell him when he came back to San Francisco, Paige."

"Yeah-"

"Enough," Piper ordered as she looked around to all of the people in the room who had instantly been silenced when she spoke. Nodding to herself in satisfaction when no one made a peep, Piper sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, I for one agree with Phoebe; after the day we've had we should just go to bed and get some rest, and then we can move on tomorrow and talk this to the ground if need be," she met Chris' eyes. "And you, my very neurotic and bitchy white lighter, are allowed to hunt for demons that you want us to vanquish."

"As long as it isn't during my lunch break," Paige reminded.

"Hey," Chris defended as he frowned at his would-be favourite aunt. "I already told you that I am _not _unreasonable," at those familiar words the three sisters rolled their eyes as they looked to their white lighter who once again had his confident smirk on his face. This time though, it didn't reach his eyes. "We can hunt demons _after _lunch."

"Yeah, yeah," Paige muttered as she rolled her eyes upwards in annoyance, even though there was a small smile on her mouth. On the one hand, something told her that she wasn't going to have much of a life during the next few months, which was true if Chris had any say. It seemed as though it was going to be even more trying on her in her attempt at being all the people she needed to be. Not only did she need to be Super Witch, she also needed to be a Charmed One, a wonderful girlfriend to Richard and a supportive sister to both Piper and Phoebe. Then there was also the major detail of saving Wyatt. In other words, she had her plate full.

Still, Paige knew that in the long hull she wouldn't mind. If going through the next few hectic months from hell, Paige wouldn't mind if it meant it saved her family. While she had grown up with loving parents, a grams that loved her, and an uncle and aunt she loved more than anything, Paige loved _this _new family she had just as much. Things had been a little bumpy at first, Paige would admit to that but she had understood that it was a result of Phoebe and Piper not knowing how to react to a new sister, just as she had difficulty understanding it all.

If there was one thing the youngest Charmed One now knew, it was that Piper was _always _right. The oldest sister that she had met had been right in all of her teachings. You never knew when you needed a good potion, and knowing the basic types of demons was helpful when trying to identify the demon. The most important lesson though, had been the words _family comes first_.

So that was what Paige would do for now, everything else was going to be sidelined and she was going to put her family first - for it was the right thing to do. She would help make sure the future was everything that it should have been and she would help Chris. Not because she felt sorry for him or because she needed his forgiveness, it was because it was the right thing to do.

"You just _try _and take my lunch break from me," Paige continued as she smirked at her white lighter. "But I'll have you know that I am not going to be hunting these demons if you're going back at this with a vengeance." The half-white lighter shook her head back and forth to emphasize her point, "no sir. It's not going to happen; I have other things to do as well. Like…Richard and…"

"Honey," Phoebe interrupted as a sly grin appeared on her face, "we do _not _need to hear about the other things you have to do; and we _especially _don't need to hear about how you need to _do _Richard."

Seeing her two sisters chuckle, Paige rolled her eyes and sent Leo a withering glare when he too cracked a smile. Her only saving grace was Chris, which wasn't saying a lot considering he looked disgusted…apparently he didn't want to hear about her apparent sex life either. Not that she could blame him.

"Why do I _still _come here?" Paige demanded as she threw her hands up in frustration, repeating the very question she had asked that night in P3; the night Bianca had come back. "I mean _seriously_, you _know _that was _so _not what I meant? I'm starting to think that I only come around here to get picked on!"

"And because we love you," Phoebe reminded.

"Yeah, not so sure about that one right now," Paige muttered as she crossed her arms, still upset that her family was finding pleasure in picking on her. Sighing, Paige shook her head and sighed. "So if you all don't mind, I'm going to orb on over to Richard's now - at least _he _loves me."

"Oh...we _know_," Phoebe smirked.

"I hate you," Paige muttered as she went to orb out of the room, her body managing to form into a column of blue and white orbs. But before the youngest Charmed One could orb out, she froze and stared at the far wall as she saw it light up in the distinct pattern of her coven's crest. A symbol she could remember seeing when Memory Chris had came to the past and back to the future. It was that thought that had her frowning as she watched on, knowing full well that it probably meant that someone was coming to the past…and knowing their luck they were from Chris' time. Something that Paige couldn't decide if it was good thing or not…

…another thing that bothered her was the age-old question; were they friend or foe?

With the day they had all had, Paige was _hoping _for friend.

"Seriously?" Piper groaned and she tilted her head back in annoyance, "today of all days?" She muttered as she raised her hands and watched as her attic wall glowed in a blue colour, something that was _sadly _nothing new to her. Still, she was ready to flex her fingers that threatened to harm her family in any way.

"Couldn't this wait for _tomorrow_?" Phoebe asked as she frowned, watching as her older sister stood, gently flexing her fingers to prepare for an upcoming attack. Studying Piper though, Phoebe hadn't even noticed that two figures had walked through the portal, but seeing how Piper's hands had instantly dropped at the sight, the empath found herself looking over to the portal. Only for a frown to appear on her own face. "Um, hi?"

Hearing Phoebe's greeting, Chris decided not to say anything. Unlike the sisters and Leo who were probably _beyond _confused at the moment, Chris just focused on one of the figures that was now standing in front of him. There she stood in all of her glory, her hair nothing but a mass of brown hair curls as she wore nothing but black instead of her normally _'happy colours.' _Still, after everything, it seemed surreal for her to be there.

Rubbing his eyes though, Chris was surprised to see that she was still standing there when his eyes opened. It was then that his green eyes met her brown ones and Chris slowly felt a small smile appear on his face. She was there and Chris was pretty sure he had never been so happy to see her in his life.

"Oh my God," Chris muttered as he stared at his cousin in surprise. She was there, she was standing there with _him_ - something that Chris wasn't all too fond of, but he could let that go for now. That was something that he could deal with later, but at the moment he was simply _happy _to see Prue.

Seeing Chris' eyes go wide as he looked at her, Prue couldn't help but to chuckle humourlessly as she met his green eyes. "Hey Chris," she said lightly as she scratched the back of her head, knowing that Chris wasn't going to be all to pleased to see her. Not because he wouldn't be happy to see her, but because she had promised him that she wouldn't go jumping through any portals after him…her bad. "Um, we can _totally _explain," she rushed as Chris arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms slowly as she frowned. "Okay…maybe _I _can't," she amended as she looked to her Uncle Leo. "So, do _you _want to explain this one?"

Future Leo looked to Prue and frowned at his eldest niece, but seeing her pleading look he sighed. "Fine," he muttered as he looked back at his youngest son, as well as the younger version of his family and he suddenly felt a small smile appear on his face as he thought about what they _had _been. As much as it pained Future Leo to admit it, they were not a family in his time and honestly, he hadn't been a part of the family long before they had started losing family members. He had chosen being an Elder over being a father and husband; and even after all of these years, he _still _didn't know why.

"Um, hi," Future Leo finally said as he watched as the shock appeared on their faces, but mostly he only watched Paige. If only for the simply fact that she was still alive…okay she had died and had become a full white lighter, but she was still around in the future, unlike the rest of the ones he had loved. Not only had he lost Phoebe, the one he had loved as a sister, but he also lost all of his children; Melinda to death, Wyatt to evil, and then there was Chris. However, something told him that he had never really had Chris to begin with, or at least he had, but then he had lost him. Much like he had with Piper. _Piper_. The sound of her name could still have tears appearing in his eyes. "It's nice to see you."

"I would say it's nice to see you too," Phoebe said as she laughed slightly, looking around the room. Gesturing to the Leo that belonged in her time, she sighed as she met Future Leo's eyes. "But you haven't really gone away so…"

"I understand," Future Leo chuckled as he nodded. Oh, he understood all to well that they were not his family. They didn't have the experience or memories of what had happened to truly be his family and he wasn't about to get them mixed up. Still, seeing Phoebe's look he couldn't help but smile. He had missed her. Clearing his throat, he noted that they all looked surprised by his abrupt appearance and he chuckled when he noticed they were all staring at him, all except Chris. "So, I assume you want some answers then?"

"Yeah, okay you all have fun with that!" Prue announced loudly as she ran over to Chris and grabbed him by the arm, her nails almost digging into his skin as a result of her grip. Seeing him wince she rolled her eyes, "big baby," she muttered before smiling at her Uncle Leo. "We'll just…" she looked around the attic, "wait over there while you all talk! Come on Christopher," she said dragging Chris. "We don't want to listen to their boring conversation and let's face it, we need to catch up!"

"You're cutting through my skin!" Chris hissed as his younger cousin dragged him off.

"Suck it up, Princess!"

Watching as the woman who they had been told was Charlie in the memories, pull Chris across the room, Piper sighed and looked back at Future Leo with narrowed eyes.

"You're damn right I want answers," she said simply, not at all afraid of the Future Leo, but her tone only caused him to chuckle at her, something that irritated her to no end. "And you listen here Mister," she warned, "I want _answers_ not some poor thought-out attempt at covering your ass and keeping the future consequences to a minimal, you hear me? If I hear one mention of that future consequences bull that you had Chris told us, I will blast you back to the future orbs and all. Get it? Got it? G-"

"Good," Future Leo finished the familiar phrase as he smiled slightly, only to look over at his past self with a raised eyebrow; silently asking what had brought forth Piper's somewhat snippy attitude. More than that, how did she know of the conversation that he and Chris had concerning the consequences of his actions in the past?

Reading the confused look on his future counterpart's face, Leo chuckled at the expression and felt the need to explain Piper's actions. "Um, we went through some of Chris' memories today," he said sheepishly, and seeing the look of shock on Future Leo's face, Leo almost felt guilty. "So we _know _that it was you that told Chris not to be honest with us."

"And I stand by my decision," Future Leo said simply as he made a mental note to ask Chris about the memories later; but something told him that wouldn't go all to well. It was no secret that he and Chris didn't have the best relationship.

"I'd watch it if I were you," Phoebe cautioned when she noted how Piper's posture became more tense and her eyes narrowed to the point they were nothing more than slits. "She really _will _blast you back to the future orbs and all; she's threatened to do it to Chris on several occasions."

Hearing that, Future Leo felt his head snap up and he looked at Piper with wide eyes. How could Piper have said that to Chris? On the other hand, how could she even say that about Chris at all? Whether she knew he was her son or not, in all the time he had known Piper, he had _never _known her to be so…spiteful to anymore. Except to Cole and the Source; but each of them had destroyed one of her sisters. Cole had broken Phoebe's heart on a scale so big no one was sure if she could ever truly open up to someone again and The Source had sent Shax to kill Prue.

In all of this though, the only thing Future Leo could mutter was "what?"

**XxX**

Across the room and away from their would-be parents, Chris smiled as he looked at Prue. Using his eyes to gesture towards the sisters who were in deep conversation with the two Leo-s, Chris almost smiled when he saw Prue's eyes light up as they sat on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"So," Chris said slowly as he looked to Prue, whispering low enough that the others in the room couldn't hear them. Not that they were listening to begin with, glancing over Chris almost rolled his eyes when he noted that his father was trying to explain something to the sisters and Leo. Oh yes, it was not _Leo _that was now in the past to annoy him, it was his own father. The half-Elder could just _tell _that this was going to go _great_. Shaking that from his thoughts, he looked back to Prue with a small smile when he saw her scolding look. "You missed me _so _much that you had to jump through a portal to come see me?"

Hearing that comment, Prue couldn't help but scoff in feigned disbelief as she rolled her eyes. "Please," she said in her best snob voice. "As if you're worthy enough to be missed by _me_." She teased as she smiled at him, only before rolling her eyes when he kept staring at her. "Ahh okay, okay! I missed you! So much that life was almost _unbearable_, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"It was better," Chris deadpanned as he looked at Prue with an arched eyebrow. He knew he was staring at her, but he could not erase the feelings that if he looked away that she would simply disappear. Not something he was fond of because for the first time since he had been in the past, he felt like he had family with him. And he did, he had _Prue. _"_Now, correct me if I'm wrong,_" Chris sent telepathically, looking at Prue."_But wasn't I supposed to be the only Halliwell jumping back in time?_"

"_Okay, first of all, what have I told you about rooting around in my head?" _Prue thought bitterly, glaring at Chris she noted that he had a smile on his face because of her comment. "_It's not funny mister. And second of all, I technically didn't jump,_" she mentally defended as her cousin let out a long sigh. _"I walked through that portal thank-you very much. And why did we suddenly switch from verbal to mental?"_

Chris rolled his eyes at his cousin and with only using his eyes, he managed to gesture to the group that consisted of the sisters and two Leo-s; neither of which he was all too fond of. "_Because I don't want them eavesdropping on some of this conversation! Unless you're okay with them knowing who you are, Halliwell!_"

"_Hey you can't use that as an insult-y thingy!_" Prue mentally whined as she pouted at Chris. "_You're a Halliwell too. Or have you been in the past so long, Perry, that you've lost all sense with reality and actually think you are Chris Perry?_"

"I haven't forgotten," Chris murmured aloud as he thought of all the months he had been pretending he was someone he wasn't and he would admit that he had gotten lost in his made-up identity. To the point that he hadn't cared what he did or who he hurt; it had been easier that way. But something told him that since his memories had been shown for them to see that things were going to change. Shaking those thoughts away, he sighed as he met Prue's eyes and asked the one question that had been plaguing him most. "So, how long are you here?"

Prue smiled at that question, knowing that Chris wasn't only asking how long _she _was going to be there. Watching as his green eyes searched out his father; she sighed and rolled her own brown irises. "Well you will be please to know that Leo is only here for forty-eight hours," she said simply, almost rolling her eyes she saw him let out a breath of relief. She understood his hate for his father, she really did! But seriously, he was here to help but could Chris accept that and get along with him? Oh no! That would be _dreadful._ "And me? Well, I'm here as long as you're here, Chrissie-Boy."

Hearing that simple answer, Chris' eyes widened and his head snapped towards Prue as she muttered the words in a low voice. A voice so low that he wouldn't have heard her if a pin had dropped. However, looking at her, Chris felt his eyes narrow as his voice lowered into a dangerous tone. "What?"

"Oh come on, Peanut!" Prue murmured as she rolled her eyes, "you _know _you missed me and well, let's face it! I love Wyatt too so I want to help," seeing Chris' look she shook her head as she slowly crossed her arms across her chest and locked her gaze on Chris. "So I will help and there is nothing you can do about it! And what the _hell _is with the attitude," she huffed. "And I thought _Wyatt _was rude."

Hearing Prue hiss at him, Chris frowned as he detected the change in her tone as she spat out Wyatt's name. Something that normally wouldn't bother him, but it was her tone that had him frowning. Something had happened in the future, it concerned Wyatt, and if Chris were being honest, that would explain Prue's sudden trip to the past.

Chris sighed loudly as his frustration showed through and he look at Prue and felt his anger dissolved as his concern for her and the ones he loved seeped through. "_What happened?_" He asked telepathically as he felt fear grip his heart when Prue didn't answer him right away. If something happened to someone when he was gone - whether it was his fault or not - Chris knew he would never be able to forgive himself. "_Prue, did something happen to someone?_"

"Nothing happened, Chris." Prue answered in a soft voice, not even bothering to look at him as she sighed. She wasn't going to say anything that the ones from the past would understand so there was no need to keep it telepathic. "Besides the fact that Emily went off her head worrying over us because she promised _you _that she would take care of us," she said simply as she leaned back into the couch and sighed. _"We just got Intel that Wyatt was planning something. He's pissed, Peanut. And I don't mean he's pissed as in how pissed he was when you stole Wuevy when you were two and never gave it back to him. I mean he's _really _pissed_."

Chris nodded and looked up to the ceiling. "_Do you know _what _he's planning?_"

"_No,_" Prue sent back sadly as she sighed once more. "_All we know is that he is up to something and we know you're not weak; not by any standards, but we were afraid that without back-up or at least some sort of warning that you would be blind-sighted. And then he has that damn spell that brings him back and forward in time so we thought-_"

"_-that he was planning on coming back to get me himself._" Chris finished as he sighed both mentally and externally. Little did Prue know, Chris had been expecting his brother to come back at some point. He didn't know when, but Chris knew of that damned spell, Bianca had informed him of that when she had come to the past and in all honestly, Chris was amazed that Wyatt hadn't been back already. Patience had never been Wyatt's strong point.

"_Yeah, and we couldn't risk that happening._" Prue added as she tried to massage a kink out of her neck. "_Hence why me and your father-_"hearing Chris mentally growl at the term, Prue sighed. She knew what mistake she had made then, she had called Leo _his father. _According to Chris, he had no father; her Uncle Leo had only been the sperm donor. "_And Leo,_" she corrected as she looked at him. "_Came back so I could help you and he could ensure that they trusted you - but it seems you have that under control._"

"_Does that mean we can get rid of him sooner?_"

"No," Prue answered as she looked at Chris. "_So, is there anything that I need to know before I make my wonderful introduction…as your non-family? Because I hate to break it to you, that might make things a little-_"

"-Suspicious." Chris murmured aloud, knowing that if anyone were to be listening to their conversation that they would be confused beyond all belief by now; which was fine by him. Sighing, he winced knowing that Prue wasn't going to like this at all. "_You have to go by Charlie by the way._"

Prue froze at that and finally looked in Chris' direction, sending him the most ferocious glare she could muster as her lips turned downward into a frown. "And why is that, Christopher?"

"_Because they used a potion that they got from the Elders so they could see the future, or more accurately, my memories_." Seeing Prue's look, he nodded as his frustration returned. "_And you were in one of the memories, and I didn't want them to know who any of our family was, so I kept out last names…and no offence, but your first name was a little obvious so I had to think of something!"_

Prue nodded at what Chris was saying and felt her glare wipe off her face as she arched a curious eyebrow at him. "_So, Charlie is a result of my middle name?_" Prue questioned as she thought over her name. That was the only place where she could understand Chris getting the name Charlie from. Seeing him nod, she ran her hands over her face, the telltale that she was nervous. "_So, what do they know about?_"

"_Magic School, Wyatt, the witch trials, the witch hunters, my powers, Emily, Caleb, our plan for me not to tell them anything, Katy, Mel,_"Chris listed. "_Bianca-_"

"_So basically everything but your identity_."

"_Pretty much._"

"_I see, well Chris_," Prue said as she looked at her cousin. "_I'm sorry about this_," she sent out simply but before Chris could ask what she meant, Prue waved her hand in Chris' direction and sent him flying across the room. "You total _idiot_," she shrieked as she stood on her feet and glared at him in a very Paige like pose. "How could you be so stupid? You…you utter _moron_!"

Not noticing that they now had an audience from the moment Prue had sent him across the room, Chris huffed and got to his feet and glared at his cousin, he too standing in a pose that could be linked to a Charmed One. The only difference was the fact that his pose was _so _much like one of his mother's. "Come on! It wasn't as if I _willingly _let them see the future! I had no choice in the matter!"

Hearing what their conversation was about and why _Charlie _was so mad at Chris, the Charmed Ones and Leo all winced and looked down at shame at that comment. More than that, the fact that Future Leo was stood beside them, an angered expression on his face that had been there since the moment Phoebe had made the comment about Piper threatening to blow Chris up, they couldn't help but feel like children who just disappointed their parent.

"That is beside the point, Chris!" Prue shouted as she narrowed her eyes at her cousin, walking up so they were almost nose-to-nose. Granted, she had to stand on her tippy-toes in order to be at eyelevel with him, but poking him sharply in the chest with a finger she let out a mangled shriek. "It's _them_! You should have been prepared for them to have some backup plan like this! They always do!"

"I'm sorry," Chris shouted, but it was easy to detect from his voice that he really wasn't all that sorry for what had happened. "You are _so _right," he said sarcastically. "I should have known that they would have went to those self absorbed asses that sit Up There on their mighty thrones all day because they do that _so _often in the future, right!?"

Both Leo-s frowned at that statement; did that mean that Chris believed that they were nothing more than self-absorbed asses? Something told them that Chris did, not a fact they were all too fond of.

"Fine, I'll give you that one," Prue relented as she turned around and stalked away from Chris, muttering under her breath before looking back at him. "But you know them, Chris! You should have known that they were going to try _something _the moment they found out about Wyatt! And you said they used a _potion_, meaning that you had to have seen it before they threw it at you! Have you ever heard of these wonderful little things called _powers_? Why didn't you use your telekinesis or why didn't you orb away! How can you answer _that _one?"

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't want to orb away and risk being held at sword-point by Leo later! And I _really _didn't want to be blown up by Piper! They were the ones behind the brilliant plan."

Knowing that his past self and Piper didn't know Chris well enough to detect the pain in his voice as he shouted those frightful words, Future Leo sighed and looked at Chris' would-be parents in disdain. It was not as if he could truly blame them - they didn't know who Chris was so they didn't know how much their words cut into Chris' heart, but that wasn't an excuse. There was no reason to treat any being like that.

"Well you _should _have risked it!" Prue shouted, regretting them the minute they were out of her mouth. Still, this had been bottled up and she didn't care if her words were going to crash into a shore of devastation when she was done but she needed to get this out. "It wasn't only _you _that were affected by those memories. How do you think I feel, knowing that they saw my _little _sister die, Chris?"

"And how do you think I felt watching her die _again_?" Chris shouted back as some smaller objects in the room began shaking as his powers went a little out of control. "I loved Katy like a sister and you know it!"

"It's not the same Chris; she _was _my sister. They very sister I swore to protect and I _really _don't want other people involved in things that are none of their business! I lost my _sister_!"

"And I lost Mel; you don't see me bitching about it now, do you? And I'm the one who had relive it!"

"That's not my point, Chris! You should have stopped it!"

"Them seeing the memories or them dying?" Chris asked bitterly, almost smirking when he saw Prue stop short as her eyes narrowed into slits as her eyes filled with anger. "Is that what this is really about? You blame me for their deaths?"

"God Chris, no!"

"Then _what?_"

"Okay," Phoebe began as she walked towards the two people who were threatening to destroy the Manor with the way that their powers were acting. "Why don't we all calm down and talk this through? This wasn't anyone's fault, especially not Chris'." She pointed out, "we saw what happened! It wasn't-"

"And that is my point," Prue pointed out as she once again pointed at Chris in anger, ignoring what her would-be mother was saying while Chris sent a withering glare in Phoebe's direction. "You _shouldn't _know about that! God Chris, I know you hate Leo but we _all _agreed when he said they were not meant to know these things! There were reasons, Chris! Some things _may not _change! Some things are just meant to happen and there is nothing that can be done to change it!"

"Why don't you stop spitting out that recycled crap and actually say what you're thinking!" Chris retorted bitterly.

"Oh, that's rich coming from _you_."

"Now why don't we-" Leo began.

"I don't want to meditate," Prue snapped bitterly as she threw the past version of her uncle a glare, something that had a small smile appearing on Chris' face. Seeing it out of the corner of her eyes, she looked back at Chris and huffed. "Wipe that smile off your face, _Perry_!"

"I will when _you _start acting your age and not like some spoiled brat," Chris pointed out, only to wince when Prue narrowed her eyes and sent enough telekinetic force at Chris to make him fall on his ass. "Oh, that was real mature!"

"Do _not _start with me now!"

Seeing Prue stalk at him, Chris rolled his eyes. "I didn't know what they were planning!"

"But yet you're _still _surprised?" Prue demanded as she went to kick Chris in his chest with her Converse clad foot. Pausing as her foot hovered above her cousin's chest, she rolled her eyes. "You've known them your _entire _life but you didn't stop and maybe think -- 'hey, I just let them find out that their precious Wyatt is the future of all evil and they don't believe me! Hmm, maybe I should be slightly more cautious because they're going to want proof and will do anything to get it!' -- Huh, did you? It's _them_, Christopher!"

"You two are going to destroy my house," Piper shouted as an empty vial flew at her. Growling in frustration, Piper held up her hand and flexed her fingers before it could hit anyone. "Okay," she began as she knocked the frozen vial to the ground before crossing her arms as her motherly instincts took over. "That's enough!"

Ignoring Piper's shouts, Chris took Prue's distraction into account and smirked as he knocked her free foot out from un under, causing her to call on top of him as a result of being on one foot and off balance. Feeling his cousin's weight fall on him, Chris didn't waste anytime, rolled them over, and pinned her under him. "Pinned ya," he teased as he looked down at her, "So, are you going to calm down?"

"No!" Prue shouted.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you're staying down there until you accept that it wasn't my fault!" Chris said simply. "So why don't you just shut the _hell _up, Ladybug?"

"Chris," Prue growled as she turned her head so she could glare at her cousin. "Get the _hell_," she hissed as she rolled over so she was on her back and began kicking her legs. "Off of me now!" Prue shouted, only to pause and look at Chris as a small smirk appeared on her own face. "Or you will no longer be considered a male of the species, meaning there goes any chance of you ever being able to have any children. Hell, I'll bet some people will consider it to be a public service - God knows the world will _never _be ready for any offspring of _you_. I might even get a Nobel Prize."

Looking into Prue's eyes, Chris felt himself silently curse as he got up. He wasn't stupid; Prue didn't make empty threats meaning that she wasn't bluffing. Ignoring the amused smirk on Paige's face, Chris sighed and held out a hand to Prue. "Truce?"

"Fine." Prue said as she smirked, accepting Chris' hand as she was pulled to her feet. Once she was firm on the ground though, she couldn't help but shrug as she turned away from Chris and met the eyes of the people watching them. "I knew you would see things _my _way, _Perry_."

"Shut up, _Charlie_."

Seeing the way his youngest son looked into his eyes at the comment, Future Leo nodded slightly in understanding before letting out a sigh as he frowned at Prue and Chris. "Christopher, _Charlie_," he said as he met Prue's eyes with a small smile. Pinching the bridge of his nose to prevent the oncoming headache, he sighed. "You two go," he said simply as he looked to the Leo and sisters from the past. "I'll talk to them on my own."

Knowing that those words were code for _go and get your emotions under control_ Prue crossed her arms and locked her jaw, her Halliwell stubbornness shining through. "But-"

"Fine," Chris interrupted with a note of finality, not wanting to get into _another _argument with his cousin yet. He would even admit that he was not all too fond of leaving them alone with his…_father_ but Chris knew it was _not _the time for his daddy-issues to come into play.

"Chris-"

"We'll be back," Chris assured when he saw Phoebe's concerned frown as she watched Prue who was still insistent on protesting. "But if one of us doesn't stop they will be coming back unconscious!" Chris threatened.

"Oh you try and-" Prue was once again cut off as she and Chris disappeared in a blur of blue and white orbs, leaving behind the Leo-s and the sisters in an awkward silence.

Seeing his son and niece dissolve into millions of bright lights, Future Leo could not help but frown. He knew that he needed to talk to the sisters, as well as his past self, especially now that he knew that they had seen some of the future. He needed to know how much they knew, but he couldn't help but feel the need to talk to Chris. His relationship with his son, Future Leo almost groaned at the thought of it. He didn't know how he had let it get so bad and he wasn't naïve enough to believe that forty-eight hours would be enough to mend it. Nevertheless, he _at least _wanted to be on better terms. Only somewhat, that was all he wanted. For Chris was all he had left.

One thing that was for sure though, was the fact that Future Leo _was not _going to let anyone walk over his son as long as he was in the past. No matter whom it was; whether it be a demon, the sisters, or past Leo. His friendship with Chris had never been good because he had never been there for him, but as for the next forty-eight hours, Future Leo _swore _he would be.

Phoebe broke the silence that had descended upon them the moment the two had been orbed away as she let out a loud, long-suffering sigh as she looked around. "Okay, I wasn't kidding when I said that I wanted tea and _tons _of Advil for the headache I have, and I can _already _tell this is going to be a long conversation…" Phoebe trailed off as she turned to look at Piper, giving her sister a pout. "So Piper, can we _please _go somewhere where we can _sit _and talk," she pleaded as she clasped her hands in front of her, causing Piper to frown at her sister. "Come on, my feet have been _killing _me since the second memory and we went through…" she paused in speech as she met eyes with Future Leo who arched an eyebrow. "Um…oh….wow." Phoebe muttered before waving her hand dismissively. "Okay, I don't _remember _how many memories we saw because we were jumping all over the place and…can we please just go sit?"

"I have no problem with it," Future Leo stated as he smiled at Phoebe's little mini rant, finally realising how much he had missed her and why he had loved her in the first place. Pushing those thoughts away, he looked over in Piper's direction, but he couldn't meet her eyes for the fear he would fall apart. Instead, he stared at an object behind her, "but all the same, this isn't my house." He sighed and momentarily met Piper's eyes, "I guess it's up to you."

Deciding to help Phoebe out, Paige turned to Piper and added her pout to the cause as she looped arms with her older sister. "Come on Piper, please!" Seeing that Piper was breaking, she continued. "Please Piper? Pwease, pwetty pwease? Pwease, pwease, pw-"

"Fine," Piper caved as she rolled her eyes as her younger sisters high-fived each other. "I swear you two are more immature than Wyatt," she muttered as she began shooing her sisters out of the attic and down the stairs. "Hell, I'm willing to bet that even at twenty-three Wyatt is more is _still_ mature than you!"

"Hey!" Phoebe and Paige protested in unison as they paused in their steps down the stairs, pausing to glare at Piper as the three sisters walked down the stairs. "Wait up!" They yelled as Piper chuckled and walked pass them.

Seeing the three sisters leave, the two Leo-s stood at the top of the stairs, shaking their heads as they watched the three disappear from sight.

"They never change," Future Leo said as he smiled, looking to his past self who looked at him in surprise. Looking to where the sisters had been, Future Leo nodded to himself as he headed down the stairs to follow them. "That's a comforting thought."

Watching as his future self walked away, Leo couldn't help but frown as he thought about what he had witnessed. He would admit that he could be blind to things, but by no means was he a blind man. He had noticed the way his other self had looked at Piper, or not looked at Piper. Even when Future Leo's green eyes had rested on Piper for several seconds it looked as though his very heart was breaking.

And Leo didn't doubt he looked the same when Piper went out on dates, especially with _Greg_. He had tried to put a brave face on for Piper, knowing that it wasn't fair to him to drag her back into this. Not with how much pain she had went through when he had became an Elder.

Also, it appeared that even over twenty years in the future, he still loved Piper. Something that Leo had been counting on, he hadn't proposed to her for no reason; it had been because that he had never met someone he thought he could love forever before. Not even his first wife; he had simply believed he would love her until he died, which he had. But he had always known that he would love Piper _forever_, and being an Elder and immortal, that was very possible.

He would never get over Piper; he would always love her. His future self was proof of that.

* * *

Now that he was _finally _away from the sisters and Leo, Chris felt as though he could finally let out the breath he was holding as he and Prue appeared on the bridge. He knew that things should be less stressful now that he had there trust but their were two problems that had surfaced as a result of their actions today.

Problem one - there was a part of Chris that didn't think he would be able to keep his distance as much as he had been in the past and that truly worried him. He couldn't get close to them but something in the pit of his stomach told him that they weren't going to make his plan of avoiding them all too easy.

Problem two - while he now had the trust of Leo and the sisters, he didn't trust them.

That statement alone may be considered hypocritical to some considering some of the stunts he had pulled in the past but he hadn't betrayed them so fully. At least not in his opinion. Sure, he had lied and manipulated but he had _never _done anything that had been so vile. Even when he had went to Gith to have them put in what they thought was their dream life, it had been for a purpose and he hadn't let anything happened to him. The arrow they had found embedded in his stomach had been proof of that.

Things were going to get more complicated, and it was with that thought that Chris took a deep breath and allowed his telekinesis to lift him up so he was sitting on the highest beam of the Golden Gate Bridge. Crossing his legs, Chris leaned foreword and almost growled in frustration.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't supposed to be like…_this_. He wasn't supposed to let his emotions to get the best of him because he couldn't. Especially not now, not with Prue there with him. He couldn't allow himself to lose sight of what was happening and what needed to be done. His breakdown could wait because saving Wyatt was all that mattered. They could only handle _one _Halliwell hazard at a time.

And for now, that hazard was Wyatt.

Hearing a sniff to his right, he looked over and saw that at some point when he was lost in his thoughts that Prue had climbed up to sit beside him. But that wasn't what had his attention, it was the fact that she had silent tears to streaming down her cheeks; tears that he could tell she was _trying _to keep at bay.

Feeling his heartache when he saw she was in pain, he frowned, draped an arm over her shoulder, and pulled her close to him. "Ladybug," he cooed gently as he heard her sniff once more and watched as she tried to wipe the tears away. "What's wrong?"

"Well for _starters_," Prue said as she tried to wipe her tears away, only to groan when more replaced them. "I'm _still _pissed at you for being such an idiot and allowing them to find out about the future, but more than that I'm not immune to feelings and emotions like you are." She burst as she glared at him with narrowed eyes, "remember? I am an _empath _and the tension there was enough to drive me even more insane. Not to mention the fact that _your _emotions are so strong that I feel like they could _literally _tear me apart," she whined. "And…"

Watching as Prue rolled her head so it was resting against his arm, Chris smiled softly at her childish attitude and nudged her playfully. "Come on Pr-" he caught himself and sighed. "_Charlie_," he amended, but hearing her scoff he chuckled. "We _always _tell each other everything," he pointed out when she looked up to meet his eyes. "And if both of us being in the past is going to work, we can't start hiding things from each other _now_."

Seeing Chris' expression and knowing that he was telling the truth, Prue sighed and looked up at the dark night's sky and blinked away her tears. "Okay, I know that I'm about to sound _so _childish and that is shouldn't be bothering me but it is and I can't help it because I don't control my emotions." She groaned in frustration, "It's just _so _stupid!"

"Not if it's bothering you like this," Chris argued simply as he looked at her, "so why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"_She _didn't recognize _me_."

Chris frowned at those words, even though he was pretty sure that he knew what Prue was referring to. He had gone through the exact same thing. "What?"

"My _mother_," Prue whispered as she thought about how Phoebe hadn't even given her a second look when she had been there. "And I know that it's a childish thing to be upset over, but it's _her_, you know? I mean, I know that I didn't want her to know who I was because it would complicate things but I have lived without her for _eight _years, Chris! Eight years…and she didn't even look at me twice! Do you have _any _idea what that's like?" She demanded as she looked at her cousin, but feeling Chris tense, she sighed. "Right…sorry…forgot about that one for a moment. I guess you do, huh?"

"Yeah," Chris answered as he chuckled somewhat bitterly. "You know, I can _still _remember the first day I orbed in? It was Phoebe that saw me," he admitted as he thought back to that day. "And I remember that she just…looked at me."

"She probably thought you were hot."

"Ewe, that's…gross for even you," Chris said as he looked at his cousin in disgust. Seeing her shrug, he rolled his eyes and continued. "And by saying she _looked _at me, I mean that she studied every feature I had and…for a moment I thought she was going to know was and my cover would be _completely blown_." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "but by some miracle she didn't."

"That isn't what's bothering you though," Prue said simply as she frowned at her cousin who looked away from on her. "So come on Chris, I told you what was bothering me," she pointed out. "And we can't start hiding things from each other _now_," she quoted as she nudged Chris in the side. "More than that I am getting all sorts of readings off of you and if you don't tell me I'll only keep bothering you until you tell me."

"Prue," Chris said as a smirk appeared on his face as his eyes rolled upwards. "I'm fine," he assured as he looked at her, but seeing her disbelieving face, he sighed. "I swear to you, it's noth-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, _Perry_," Prue warned as she scrunched up her nose. She couldn't help it, but for a moment, she was thrown off thought as she realised that his name just didn't sound _right_. Christopher Perry just did not sound correct without the Halliwell on the end of it, but seeing Chris' look, she shook her head once she realised that his name was a musing for another day.

"If you say _nothing_," Prue continued as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I swear upon everything holy _and_ unholy that I _will _beat you within an inch of your life," she threatened, knowing that Chris knew that she didn't make idle threats. "So, out with it, Mister."

Knowing Prue was just as persistent as her mother; Chris removed his arm and shrugged. "What do you want me to say, _Charlie_?" He asked a bitter tone in his voice as he looked out over the city; avoiding her eyes. "Do you want me to say that knowing that my family couldn't stand me for the longest time was breaking my heart and that I am days from having a complete breakdown? Or maybe you want me to have a heart to heart about how I was forced to relive some of the worst days of my life today, just to satisfy _their _curiosity!"

Hearing thunder roar in the background, Prue winced. Demons didn't bother her, nor did Wyatt. She could easily stand up to her eldest cousin, even now when he was the Source of all "Power," but the moment thunder came around her courage left her. And the fact that thunder was rumbling, it meant Chris' temper was getting the best of him.

Looking up as she felt rain, Prue frowned when she felt it fall gently against her face. It wasn't enough to make her wet right away, but this was bound to be a long conversation, meaning that by the end of the conversation she would be soaked. Just thinking about it Prue felt a cold shiver run up her spine so she leaned back into Chris and sighed.

"Our mission is getting to you, huh?" She asked in understanding; in all honesty, it was getting to _all _of them.

"But it _can't_," Chris snapped as he looked up and sighed as the rain fell onto his face and he admitted something that he hadn't said aloud in what felt like forever. "We're Halliwells, Prue," he stated, not even caring if someone could hear him. "We don't have breakdowns no matter what is thrown our way. We deal with it and do what we have to do."

"Yeah," Prue snorted as her eyes rolled all on their own. She swore it was just a reflex by now, but thinking it over she frowned. "That is what our family tends to do, but we're not them, Chris." Prue pointed out as she patted his arm, "and guess what? Today is a new day and now have me!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"Woo-hoo."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Prue muttered as she detected the sarcasm in Chris' voice. "Really, it is too much," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, moving on. If you _need _a few days to relax and have to yourself, that is fine with me. Not a problem," she rambled to ensure Chris couldn't get a chance to answer. "As long as you can convince Piper to bake double chocolate chip cookies, then we have a deal!" She exclaimed, "And considering they are living on Guilt Rock at the moment, that shouldn't be too hard and in the mean time, while I wait for those _delicious _cookies, you can relax and I'll take care of your leads and whatnot for you! See! Aren't you _so _blessed to have me here?"

"No," Chris said weakly as he shook his head. Seeing Prue's narrowed brown eyes, Chris continued to shake his head as he sat to his full height and looked at her square in the eyes. "No," he said a little more firmly as he swallowed. "Since Wyatt has gone off the wagon I've been the oldest," he pointed out. "Except for Emily, but Wyatt is _my _brother so it's _my _job to take care of everything."

"Chris…"

"I'm fine!"

"You know Chris, after _the event_ that was something Wyatt would have said," Prue snapped bitterly, causing Chris to wince at her tone. "And do you remember what happened?" She demanded, but not getting an answer, she reached over, grabbed Chris' chin, and turned his head so he was forced to look at her. "Do you? Because if you don't, I can tell you! He got quiet and was _always _sneaking out and he would say that he was _fine_. And we _all _believed him and made excuses for him; he's not home because he had to be somewhere, his hunting demons, he wants to be alone-"

"Stop it!"

"No Chris, because you _need _to hear this! Time and time again, we _never _said anything even though we concerned, until one-day Wyatt's baby brother called him out on it and do you remember what happened between you and Wyatt? The two of you had your _first _major fight…ever and that was when we _knew _something was wrong but we _ignored _the signs and we lost him!"

"I know that, I was there!"

"Yeah and by _not _telling me what's wrong, by _not _accepting my help, and by _not _allowing me to be there for you and saying that you're _fine_ - you're sounding _exactly _like Wyatt!" Prue shouted as she jumped off the support beam and stood on the platform, glaring hatefully at Chris as she wrapped her arms around herself. "And I will be _damned to hell _if I stand back and ignore everything happening with _you_, Chris!" Prue once again blinked as tears built up in her eyes. "I _can't _lose you too; I wont survive that."

"Ladybug," Chris whispered as he hopped down from where he was sitting and walked over to Prue and pulled her into a hug, holding onto her tightly; knowing they wouldn't be able to act so close around the sisters and Leo for the fact they would become suspicious. "I'm sorry," he admitted as he kissed her temple, "I'm just…an ass sometimes," he admitted, causing Prue's strangled chuckle to reach his ears. "And I _swear _to you, you wont lose me like we lost him." Chris vowed as he gripped Prue's shoulders and pulled her away so she was at arms length and he could look into her eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Prue."

Nodding, Prue smiled sadly at Chris and corrected him on his mistake as he wiped away her tears. "It's Charlie you moron, you're going to give away my cover," Chris chuckled as he shook her head. "If you're not thinking about _future consequences _then you're not thinking clearly…you _definitely _need a break."

Feeling the argument come up again, Chris frowned at her and gave her a warning look. "Ladybug-"

"Peanut," Prue mocked as she crossed her arms, standing in a pose that similar to the one Paige had when she wasn't willing to give up her argument. "Listen to me; you have been fighting this for _seven _years, Chris." She pointed out simply, "we started losing him _eight _years ago, but it was you who started the Resistance and it was you who fought tooth and nail against Wyatt; your own _brother_. And since then you've been putting up with having your family _so _close but being _so _far away; being a stranger in your own home…and you've lost Bianca and I want to save Wy, too, but not at the expense of you."

"Okay," Chris whispered. "I'll take it easy," seeing Prue's smirk, Chris added, "by my standards."

"Damn it, you're _still _going to work yourself to death." Prue muttered as she leaned against the beam and sighed when Chris stood beside her. "So, no more conversations like this," she said simply as she looked to her cousin. "Right? … I mean, it will be too risky, wont it? They'll want answers."

"I know."

"And Chris, I know that look," Prue said simply, causing him to look up at her. "That's your _oh-my-God-I-have-to-be-strong-for-them-and-I-can't-breakdown-like-this _look and I am _sick _of it, Chris. And you know what, I'm _glad _you're finding this hard. This is _supposed_ to be hard, you're supposed to be emotional; a breakdown during a time like this only proves that you're _human_."

Chris simply chuckled.

"Which I'll have you know I was _seriously _starting to doubt," Prue said honestly, as her smile once again lit up her face. "So, I personally think that a nervous breakdown would do you some good; not harm."

"But nervous breakdowns are for _normal_ people," Chris pointed out as he arched an eyebrow. "Not for members of the Halliwell family," he said simply as he shrugged it off. "I'll get over it, so, how has everyone been since I left? Were they going through Chris-withdraw yet?"

Frowning at Chris, Prue took a deep breath for the simple fact that she didn't want to drop the subject. Chris' question though had been his indirect plead for a subject change, a change Prue didn't want. But she knew full well that Chris wouldn't talk until he was ready. Therefore, fortunately for the green-eyed boy, she dropped the subject.

"Prue?" Chris asked. "Really, _no one _misses me?"

"Of course they all miss you, they started missing you the moment you and Bianca left the Stronghold to sneak into the tour," Prue admitted as she looked up at the dark clouds that were resting overhead. "It's to the point that Callie and Beth are moping around because no one knows how to make decent pancakes since you've left and Henry is being a jerk and keeps going off with teams to get supplies," seeing Chris' silent question about what was wrong with that, she rolled her eyes. "He leaves _without _telling Emily where he's going and Paige is just depressed because her _favourite _nephew isn't around to annoy her anymore."

Chris smiled. "She finally admitted I was her favourite?"

"Yeah, but considering her only other option is Wyatt; who is evil, I wouldn't take as a compliment."

"Ha-ha," Chris muttered as he rolled his eyes. "So, how's Emily?" Chris asked, seeing Prue's surprised face, he almost laughed. But the wellbeing of the ones he loved was not something to laugh at or joke about. "You never really mentioned, so how is she?"

"She's been finding it hard," Prue confessed. "She's basically become you; she always has to know where we are and if we don't tell her she's such a grouch and she's stressed out _all _the time. But, she's a strong girl. She's handling it better than most would."

"She's a lot like my mom in that way," Chris said simply as a small smile appeared on his face as he felt pride for how far his unofficial-sister had come since she had left Wyatt; how far they had all come. Which _immediately_ sent him to a completely new level of homesickness? "She's a true Halliwell, with or without the last name."

"Same could be said about you Chris," Prue said honestly, only to become amused as Chris blushed at her comment. "Come on, you're _just like _Piper and let's face it, you're a true Halliwell," she pointed out. "Last name or no, _Perry_."

"Yeah, I guess." Chris said as he glanced down at the cars passing along below them on the bridge. No matter whom he pretended to be he knew he would always be a Halliwell and have to face the burdens that came with being a member of the Warren line. "So, what about the others?" He asked but feeling Prue tense up beside him, he couldn't help but frown as he rolled his eyes. There was only one person in the Stronghold that could get _that _reaction out of Prue. "So, what did Ian do _now_? How has he been?"

"No worse than he's always been."

"Not really making me feel better."

"He's been at Emily's throat since you left her basically in charge; he wasn't all too happy with that. He's was making comments to her again one day-"

"I should have let Henry do more than punch him that day," Chris muttered as he crossed his arms. "Actually, _I _should have done more than break a few bones. I should have _vanquished _him."

"Not to worry, _Perry_," Prue stated as she reached over and patted his back. "Ian wont be picking on Emily for a _long _time," she stated, but when Chris looked at her she noted that he looked simply intrigued by what she had to say. "When he gave her a hard time, he got an introduction to my fist and shut up after that." She smirked. "Apparently I hit hard for a girl," she winked. "Henry said he had never been so proud in his _life_."

"And who taught _you _how to punch?" Chris asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"It was the _one _useful thing Wyatt ever taught me." Prue stated as images of her once beloved cousin filled her mind as she remembered all the things he had done for all of them before he turned. Clearing her throat, she looked at Chris. "So, _Perry_, what's my cover story going to be?" She questioned. "I mean…we can't be related anymore."

"Thank you God, my prayers have been answered," Chris deadpanned, but seeing Prue's glare he reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Friends," he said simply. "We're friends - we can't be anything more, there would be too many questions. So, we can _only _be friends."

Prue frowned and bit her lip as fake tears appeared in her eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Chris chuckled and shook his head at Prue's comment. "No, you _know _love you too much for that." Seeing Prue throw her head back in laughter, Chris continued. "You, Wyatt, Caleb, Henry, Emily and I were all friends. They only saw one memory of before Wyatt attacked Magic School so that will work. I mean it _is _true, we were all friends."

"We're just leaving out the _major _detail of us being related."

"Exactly, we're not lying," Chris admitted. "We're just not telling the whole truth; there _is _a difference."

"Riight," Prue drawled as she hopped over so she was standing in front of Chris, frowning at him as cold rain drops continued to fall onto her face. "So, I'll have you know that our therapy session is over and the doctor is letting you go."

"So we can go back now?"

"Oh not, you're bringing me to P3 first," she said simply as she grabbed his hand. Feeling him hold her smaller hand in a grip though, she smiled when she felt him hold it tighter than needed; she was his support system now. "That way I can change, but my bag is still in the Attic so I'm going to…kind of borrow one of your shirts."

"Ladybug…"

"Do you _want _me to get the flu?"

"Fine, but you're talking to them when they start snickering." Chris declared as he looked at Prue simply. "Because I can imagine the thoughts that will be going through Phoebe and Paige's heads when you reappear wearing _my _shirt…and they're not pleasant."

"They always did have their minds in the gutter, didn't they?"

Chris just sighed since it wasn't required for him to answer because they both knew it was true. Instead, he just held even tighter onto Prue's hand and orbed them away; the blue and white orbs standing out against the night sky.

* * *

"This is _heaven_," Phoebe murmured as she sat down on the couch, taking a sip of her tea as she did so. Her hands had been to shaky to pour it herself, so Future Leo had kindly told her to go get her Advil and allow him to make her tea; and she had, reluctantly. She knew it was childish and even a little spoiled, but she had to have her tea a certain way and Future Leo had made it _exactly _to her preference, even putting in an ice cube so she wouldn't burn her tongue. Phoebe _hated _burning her tongue and somehow, Future Leo knew that.

"I'm glad I passed the test," Future Leo commented as he watched the three sisters sit on the couch as he and his past counterpart sat in the chairs that were opposite the sofa. Seeing Phoebe nod, he chuckled softly. "It's been so long that I'd been afraid that I forgot how to make it," he confessed. Seeing their looks, he rushed to cover up a mistake on his part. "I just haven't made you tea in a while…my Phoebe, that is."

"Well I don't care _how long _it has been in the future," Phoebe admitted as she took another sip from the delightful drink. "You did _good_."

Rolling her eyes at her younger sister, Piper locked eyes with Future Leo the moment he looked away from Phoebe. He had been avoiding her eyes since the moment he had been in the past, and she didn't know why. She wanted to know, but she knew that wasn't what this conversation was about. It could be _anything_ but if Piper had to guess, she would say that Future Leo was afraid because he thought that she blamed him for what happened to Wyatt in the future.

"So," the eldest Charmed One began as she arched an eyebrow after clearing her throat. Looking around, she noted that everyone looked slightly uncomfortable and she didn't blame them; not after the day they had. "How are we going to do this?" She questioned as she looked over at Future Leo once more, but as she predicted, he was looking away from her direction all together. "Because I hate to break it to you, but we _know _you're not going to tell us everything so why-"

"I would if I could," Future Leo interrupted as he looked over to Phoebe when he saw her confused expression. "Really I would _love _nothing more than to tell you _every _bad thing that happens to this family over the next twenty-three years so you could prevent it…" he trailed off as thoughts and images plagued his mind of the horrors that were in their future if Wyatt wasn't saved - and some, possibly even if they did save Wyatt. "But I just can't." He sighed, "and I know you may find it difficult to believe because you've _seen _how horrible the future gets," he said as he looked up and his green eyes bounced from person to person. "But there _were _some good things that happened - good _things_ - and I would _never _do anything to risk changing them. So, I'm sorry but I can't tell you _everything_."

"There's also the fact that some things may not change," Paige added, locking onto Future Leo's thought process as she thought it over. Chris had told them that several times, but knowing that all they were trying to do was prevent people and good memories from being erased, she felt more at ease. Simply because there _had _been good times that were worth saving. "No matter what we do in this time to change the future."

"Exactly…so, what exactly do you know about?" Future Leo asked as a frown marred his face; confusion evident as his eyebrows furrowed together and he tried to think of what things they could have learned. "I mean, I know you said you saw Chris' memories…but that's vague."

"Right," Leo said as he entered the conversation for the first time. "Well, we learned that Wyatt and Chris attend magic school with some little boy named Henry and Wyatt's friend, Emily-"

"You know about Emily?"

Leo nodded, "yeah, she was in several of the memories," he admitted as he looked to the sisters who were nodding to show that he was telling the truth. "We saw them at Magic School, it was the day that Wyatt let the demons in…" he explained, trailing off slightly when he saw how his future self had to take a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "And we also saw that she joined Wyatt, but she later went to the Resistance."

"And she's still there 'til this day," Future Leo said simply when he saw the silent question on Phoebe's face. "She's actually the one that Chris left in charge to look after the others, she's uh…actually trying their patience on a daily basis; from what I've heard she's worst than Chris ever was."

"Oh, that's _bad_," Phoebe said as she winced at the thought.

"Yes, so, what else did you see?"

"We saw _a lot _actually," Phoebe said as she thought it over. "We had known about Wyatt beforehand…but we actually got the proof that we needed," she explained as she tilted her head as she thought things over. "And we saw that Nathaniel _still _managed to bring back the Witch Trials despite_ everything_, which I don't understand-"

"It may have been possible that the Witch Trials were meant to come back regardless," Leo intervened before Phoebe got started on another rant and before his future counterpart could interrupt. "It's like…" Leo trailed off as he looked to his future self, not sure what to call him. "Like Leo said," he said as he raised his eyebrows, causing the others to chuckle as he shook his head and continued. "Anyway, as he said there are some things that are _meant _to happen. And we saw that this time around that the Witch Trials came back at a later date. It's inevitable that they'll come back, but that doesn't mean we can't postpone them."

Future Leo sent his past self a wary smile. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Thanks," Leo said as he thought of how weird the moment was.

"Well if you ask me," Paige said as she thought to Nathaniel Pratt, remembering all the things she had seen him do to Chris and countless others, as well as what she had heard he had attempt to do Phoebe. "To prevent the trials all we have to do is kill Pratt."

"I'm up for that," Piper said.

"Me too," Phoebe said as she nodded, "I really don't want to risk him killing me in the future…or Katy," she said sadly as she thought to how young the girl had been. "She had been _far _too young to die."

Hearing Phoebe's comment, Future Leo closed his eyes as he realised that though they didn't know who Katy was, they had still seen her die. In addition, while it most likely didn't affect them as much as it would have if they knew the truth, it had affected them enough.

"We save the innocent," he gently reminded. "Not punish the guilty."

"Yeah, Yeah - I still think she was too young."

"As do I," Future Leo assured as he thought back to what had been exposed in the attic during Prue and Chris' argument. "So, in the attic Chris mentioned that not only did he see Katy die, but he also saw his sister."

"Yeah," Piper said in guilt as she looked down in shame. "It was Leo and I that had decided to use the potion but if we had known that he would have had to relieve that and all those other _terrible _things…" she trailed off as she looked into Future Leo's eyes, begging for him to believe her. "We _never _would have used it."

"I believe you."

"I have a question," Phoebe spoke up as she looked to Future Leo. "I guess I can understand why you didn't want Chris to tell us everything about the future - there were too many consequences."

A statement that made Piper scoff, she didn't mean to but she had heard that phrase one too many times for her own liking.

Sending Piper a glare, Phoebe continued as she looked to Leo. "But why the cover story? Why couldn't you have just sent Chris back with the truth - he was Wyatt's best friend and something happened to him that he came back to prevent? Why have him pass himself off as a white lighter?"

"Yeah, we could have used his power boost on the vanquishes he sent us on," Paige added. "That boy has some mean powers; he's like a mean, green-eyed fighting machine!"

"Because we thought it would be easier for you to accept him as a white lighter than as a friend of Wyatt's." Future Leo admitted, "I was going to become an Elder anyway," he admitted as he lowered his face into his hands; a decision he had regretted everyday, but it had been one that had needed to be done. "So it was an opening for Chris and because it would have been easier on Chris, at least we thought it would have been."

"But _why_?" Phoebe persisted.

"Because Chris wanted to come back and simply save Wyatt and in doing so, he would save the world, but Wyatt was Chris' main concern," Future Leo admitted. "He knew that saving Wyatt was the key to saving all the innocents that had been lost in the future but he couldn't have you think of him as someone you _should _care about. He needed you to be annoyed with him and to take him seriously and treat him as an outside otherwise it would have been too hard on him. It would have only-"

"Distracted him," Piper finished.

"Yes," Future Leo said softly as he looked down.

"That's also why he never told us about all the pain he had endured," Phoebe realised as it all began to make sense. "Because he didn't want us to feel pity for him or anything, he simply wanted to get his job done. That's why he never told us about Katy, Mel…or even about what had happened to Bianca when they had returned to the future."

"Those were things you weren't meant to know," Future Leo said simply as he swallowed loudly; thinking about how much pain and suffering the knowledge would truly cause them if they had known all the facts. Which, by some miracle, they had not. They hadn't even learned of Chris' real identity. "Some things are best left unknown."

"Sure, but we know what we know and there is no use in crying over spilled milk," Piper stated as she crossed her arms; singaling that while she felt guilty about what they had forced to Chris, it was her job to protect her family and she didn't regret learning that she could trust Chris _with _her family. "But _if _you had left Chris alone and allowed him to tell all of this from the beginning we would have trusted Chris more," she argued. "Meaning he wouldn't have had to endure the _emotional _hell that I'm sure he went through today, not to mention that we wouldn't have treated Chris so _terribly_."

"He came back because he was Wyatt's best friend, but that was irrelevant. Why it was him that came back shouldn't have mattered; the fact he came back to save your son _should _have been enough!"

"But we didn't _know _his true intentions! For all we knew, he could have been back here to harm Wyatt."

"Chris would _never _harm Wyatt!"

"We know that _now_," Paige blurted out in an attempt to cease the would-have-been argument between Piper and the future version of her ex-husband. "But we didn't know that from the beginning; we've spent the entire time thinking Chris was a _threat _to Wyatt!"

"Yes, but at least _now _you know the truth," Future Leo reminded. "Now you have no reason to distrust Chris, I'll admit that he can be a little devious at times and he avoids some questions, but nine chances out of ten it's because he has it covered or he doesn't want to worry you." Future Leo stated as he sighed. "And _despite _the fact that I aided Chris in manipulating the Titan event, it should have been enough for him to earn your trust, or _at least _the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah but-" Leo began.

"There is _no _but," Future Leo argued once more as he cut off his past self, his irritation shining through. Now he understood what people meant when they said he was thick…is this how everyone felt when they tried to get through to him? "Chris' only purpose is saving Wyatt and saving the future. He's no threat to Wyatt; I would bet my life on it."

"Wyatt's as well?"

"Of course, more so than mine." Future Leo admitted and though he would never tell them, it was simply because if it came down to him and Wyatt - he knew who Chris would choose. The young half-Elder would choose the one who had been there for him most of his life, who sadly, was not him. It was Wyatt.

Knowing that Future Leo was right and that should have been enough; a conclusion they had all come to earlier, but they just didn't know why it hadn't been, Phoebe frowned. Moving on though, the empath frowned and arched a delicate eyebrow at Future Leo. "Um…Leo," she said, shaking her head, knowing that she was going to be beyond confused as long as the Elder from the future was present. "The girl that came with you…Charlie, she was in a couple of the memories, but _who _is she?"

You're eldest daughter was what Future Leo _wanted _to say.

"She was a friend of Wyatt's," is what he _did _say though; knowing that the truth would be too much for them to hear and too much for Prue to deal with. Smiling at Phoebe, he lied through his teeth. "More often than not Wyatt was hanging around with Emily, Caleb, Henry, _Charlie_, and Chris of course. Henry and _Charlie_ were younger," he admitted as he smiled. "But they were _inseparable_, there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other."

Piper went to make a comment as she noted that Phoebe had accepted that as an answer and was ready to move on. Before she had the chance to open her mouth though, the eldest Charmed One heard the telltale sounds of someone orbing and watched as millions of blue and white orbs formed into Chris and Charlie.

"Hey," she greeted quietly as she avoided Chris' eyes, not sure how to approach Chris now. They had agreed to take it one day at a time, but that didn't get rid of the feeling she had; the feeling that her heart was going to burst as a result of the pain. But that wasn't what was important now, they would deal with that in time.

"Hello past beings!" Prue greeted as she smiled widely, but any who knew her could tell that it was a fake smile. When Prue was attempting to prove to people she was all right, she had a fake smile that would appear on her face, one that only people close to her could recognize.

Arching their eyebrows, Paige and Phoebe snickered as they took in _Charlie's _look when they noted that she was no longer wearing the clothes she had been wearing earlier. Instead, she was wearing the pink button-up shirt that they remembered seeing Chris wearing several times before. That was enough to have their minds in the gutter.

Ignoring how her would-be mother and Aunt Paige were snickering at her appearance, Prue frowned and moved on. Pretending that she didn't know what was going through their minds, even though it was clear from their expressions. "So," she said slowly, trying to hide the blush that was appearing on her face. "What are we all talking about at this lovely hour?" Seeing their looks though, noting how they all looked down and shifted, she nodded. "Oh, that."

Looking to the clock, Future Leo nodded and sighed. "Well, I say we all go and get some rest," he suggested even though his tone sounded more like he was ordering them to do it; which he probably was. "From the sounds of everything, you've all had a trying day," he said as he locked eyes with his son; almost cringing when he saw the anger, hatred, but more so, the disappointment. "We can talk tomorrow."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on _that _one," Chris muttered to himself as he raised his eyebrows at his father.

"Easy, tiger," Prue ordered as she patted her older cousin on the arm and sighed. "But I have to say that I agree with him, so…" she trailed off as she looked to the ones from the past and gave them a small wave. "Nice to see you all…except you Leo," she amended but seeing his look, she rushed to explain even if it was a total lie. "It's just…I never got rid of you…you've been annoying me _all _day, well not you but the future you-"

Chris cleared his throat; preventing Prue from exposing something.

"Riight," she said slowly as she waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, that was _so _not the point of that comment, I just wanted to say that I will see you all bright and early tomorrow!" She cheered which automatically resulted in her getting a groan from her would-be Aunt Paige. Rolling her eyes, Prue held out her hand to Chris and smiled at him. "P3 my fine sir!"

"Wait!" Piper called before Chris could orb out and frowned when she saw him looking at her expectantly, a sheepish expression on her face as she met his eyes. "It's just that Paige is going back to Richard's house," she said simply as she decided that it was just as well to start mending those broken fences now. "So…you two could stay in her old room if you wanted…she bitched so much that her room has been set-up the way it was before. So there's a bed and you could…" she trailed off.

"Sure," Prue answered before Chris could answer his would-be mother, knowing that his answer was most likely to be _no_. Not that she blamed him, but smiling she winked at Future Leo with a smug smirk. "It looks like _you _are sleeping on the couch."

Watching as Chris looked uncomfortable for a moment before bobbing his head in agreement; he paused as he walked up the stairs and sighed. "I know you trust me now," he said as the room once again became silent, looking back at them as he turned his head. "And I'm willing to work with you for Wyatt's sake," he admitted as he looked at them with a blank expression. "I just…I don't trust _you_ now," he admitted. "I'm sorry, but I just can't.

"I understand," Piper admitted as she watched as her white lighter once again bobbed his head for a moment before taking back off up the stairs as she sighed. Only to frown when she felt a small hand on her shoulder, looking over she was surprised to see it was _Charlie _who had a sympathetic expression on her face. "Wh-?"

"Nice chip at the wall," Prue said simply.

"Who said I was trying to chip at the wall?"

"You didn't," Prue admitted. "But I know you," she pointed out as she smiled and walked over to the stairs and began walking. "If you want my advice though," she said as she paused and looked to them. "You should be nice to him from now on because I don't care _who _you are. If you hurt him I _will _kick your asses."

"Anything else?" Leo asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Prue said as she stared into Leo's eyes, almost wishing she could tell him of all of the pain he would put Chris through in later years if he stayed on the path he was on. Deciding not to, she settled with a vague expression of the truth; hoping that they would all note that the words were meant for all of them, not just Leo. "Be careful with his heart," she said simply. "It's more fragile than you think."

With that, Prue nodded to them and walked up the stairs, leaving everyone to their thoughts until Piper rolled her eyes and looked to Phoebe who was frowning at her. "What?" The eldest Charmed One asked as she arched an eyebrow. "What do you have to say _now_?"

"You changed Paige's room back." Phoebe said simply as she frowned. "So she's allowed to move back because she has a room, but I can't?"

"It's not _that_, you know you can always come back home." Piper said as she draped one of her arms across Phoebe's shoulder. "Changing your room back isn't that hard, I just changed Missy Paige's back because she's the baby of the family and whines _all the time_."

"Exactly!" Paige said as she beamed at her two sisters as they all burst into laughter, only to frown when the force of the words hit her as realization dawned on her. "Wait…" she trailed off. "I _do not_."

**Author's Note :**


	15. Waiting For Someone To Save You

**Author****'****s Note : **okay, okay I know you all must hate me - I would hate me too! I meant to update sooner but then it was like: school is started up again and then I had to sort out all of my courses cause administration had them messed up and then I had assignments and my friends (I can't completely ignore them) and then the next thing I know … all of this time has passed. I'm so sorry.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen : Waiting For Someone To Save You

As he walked to his Aunt Paige's room, Chris could not help but sigh as the emotions that were running through his veins went into overdrive, causing him to be more exhausted than he ever remembered feeling in his life. He _never _wanted to hear any talk of the Elders ever again, he _knew _that they were partially to blame for what had happened today and in all honestly, he _didn't _want to think about it. All the pain he had went through over the past several hours was more than enough to last him a lifetime and he did not intend to relive anything else of that sort as long as he lived.

The only comfort was the thought that the sisters and even Leo, who had been the most reluctant to trust him, were on his side and _believed _him. Moreover, not only did they believe him, but they also trusted him now and they would not question his motives any longer. He was finally free to put all of his efforts into saving Wyatt now that he no longer had to watch every little detail that came out of his mouth out of fear they would learn something they were not meant to.

He simply had to worry about his identity and saving his brother, and while that was still a hefty to-do list, it was _nowhere _near as strenuous as it had been yesterday. They _trusted _him, something that seemed all too surreal to be true but it was. They now trusted him and it felt as if a million pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. There was just _one _downfall to their latest stunt.

He no longer trusted _them_.

That was the only thought on Chris' mind as rounded the corner that would lead him to his Aunt Paige's room and his future bedroom. Pausing in his strides though, Chris took a deep breath and leaned up against a wall as he ran his fingers through his hair before his mind was once again overtaken by his more morbid thoughts.

In addition, as if losing his faith in his family members from the past wasn't enough, Chris also had to deal with the future members of his family as well. This sadly meant he would have to confront his father sooner or later, not something he was all too fond of. Chris hadn't had a serious talk to his father since that memory where they had been on the bridge, which had been mere weeks before the half-Elder had walked into the time portal, leaving the ones he loved in order to go to the past to save the one person who had single-handedly torn their family apart.

After that meeting on the bridge where he had told his father that it hadn't changed anything between them, that their relationship was the same as it had always been, Chris had gone out of his way to avoid his father. If his father had been in the room, he had pretended to be hard at work so he could avoid him and then if his father had asked a question, Chris hadn't answered Future Leo. Instead, he had remained silent and allowed for someone else to answer the Elder, which had usually been Prue.

Prue. She was the other visitor from the future that Chris now had to put up with. Unlike his father though, she was not here for a mere forty-eight hours, she was here as long as he was here. Meaning she was here until Wyatt was saved and there was no longer any threat to the future. Something that did not bother Chris as much as he had led on, if he was being honest, he was…_thrilled _to have someone from the future that he trusted here with him. It was almost as if she were a constant reminder of what it was that he was fighting to salvage. Just as the engagement ring that hung around his neck was a reminder of Bianca and all they had wanted for each other.

Still, with Prue being in the past came new responsibilities and complications. Not only did he now have to look over his younger cousin because it had always been his responsibility, but he also had to ensure that _her _identity was also kept a secret. For there were some things that the people from the past could never find out because, just like him, Prue would not be able to deal with them know the truth. At least not emotionally.

Chris also had to ensure that Prue's parentage stayed a secret not only for her sake, but also for the sake of his Uncle Coop. Phoebe was not to know she married a Cupid before it was time for her to meet him. Moreover, knowing how nosey his Aunt Phoebe could be, Chris _knew _that would be trouble.

There was also the reason that Prue had come to the past in the first place, Wyatt. No one knew what, but Wyatt was planning something and more than likely it was some sort of plot to retrieve his brother. Wyatt definitely had the means to come get him.

"_He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways."_

That was what worried Chris more than anything else did. It was easy to cover up Prue's identity, with the aid of a simple spell, but there was no way for him to stop Wyatt. Not from here in the past, and maybe not even if he was in the future. However, Chris knew one thing for sure, Wyatt was a blabbermouth and if Wyatt came to the past, it was only a matter of time before Chris' identity came out.

"Chris."

Hearing the sound of his name, Chris jumped and whirled around only to come face to face with his father. Though Leo and his future counterpart were almost identical, there were several details that had changed over time such as the colour of their hair and the exhaustion present on Future Leo's face.

Even after noticing the exhaustion and fatigue on his father's face, Chris' face still developed at scowl as he glared at the man who had betrayed him so many times in the past. "What do _you _want? I thought you were downstairs talking to _them_," Chris spat.

"We finished talking," Future Leo said awkwardly from where he was standing, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked at his youngest son with pain-filled eyes. Staring at his son though, Future Leo could not help but take in the changes that had occurred with Chris over the past few months, changes that made his heartbreak when he saw how much strain this had caused his baby boy. "Chris…"

While he wasn't as close to his father as he had once wished, Chris liked to believe that he knew Future Leo pretty well and that forced him to have some sort of inlinking to where this conversation was going. Moreover, it was somewhere Chris _did not _want it to go, causing him to narrow his eyes at his father.

"Don't."

"Chris, I want to talk to you."

"Too bad, I'm tired of talking." Chris shrugged as he shook his head at his father, holding out his hand as if to tell his father to stay where he was, away from him. Seeing his father's look, a look of a concerned father, Chris gave Future Leo an annoyed shake of the head. "Don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I do _not _want to talk to you."

"Chris…"

"No," Chris said once more with a tone that suggested that he was going to be unbending in his decision. "You _cannot _just show up after all of these months and start ordering me around," Chris paused in thought as he let out a low, bitter laugh. "Scratch that, you can't show up after all of these _years_ and start acting like a _father_," Chris hissed as a way to ensure that no one listening in could make out what he was saying.

Hearing what his son was saying, Future Leo steeled his gaze as he looked at his youngest son with kind eyes. "Chris," he said in a voice choked with emotion. "I _am _your father," he snapped back, only to narrow his eyes further when Chris scoffed at his words. "You can deny it all you want but it doesn't change the facts; _you are my son_. I cannot just shut my feeling of concern off-"

"-You have all of these years." Chris muttered bitterly as he crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes holding a challenging glint as he dared his father to deny that known fact.

"-Not when you are _obviously _suffering from emotional strain," Future Leo continued as though he had not heard Chris interrupt him. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Future Leo narrowed his eyes as he prepared himself for the _daring _conversation he was about to have with his son. He knew it was possible that someone could overhear them at any moment, but he had to get through to his son; the consequences be damned. "I _am _your father and you're _my _son-"

"Stop it!" Chris said harshly as he glared at his father, his façade slowly crumbling as he let his father get to him. Shaking his head, Chris heaved a sigh of frustration as he ran his hands over his face: apparently, sleep would have to wait. "You may be right," Chris conceded causing Future Leo's face to light up with newfound hope, hope that instantly died when Chris continued talking. "You somehow managed to get my mother pregnant making you my father-"

"Chris," Future Leo began as he steeled his gaze since he had a fairly good idea where this was going.

"-But you are _not _my _Dad_. I am _not _your son, biologically cursed to share your DNA, yes, but I am _not _your son." Chris continued, "I know that may not make sense to some narrowed-minded Elder such as yourself but there is a _big _difference. A father is a case of simple biology," Chris snapped, not giving his father any chance to get a word in. "But being a _Dad _means being at the things that seem small such as school plays, parent-teacher night, and _Birthdays_."

"Chris…" Future Leo broke in once more, his voice saddened and cracked as he looked at his son with sad eyes as the reality of his past actions hit him full force. Not that Chris hadn't called him out on all of these things before, but now that he was in the past, the Elder only had so much time to make amends with his son and if Chris wasn't willing to talk to him that would never happen.

"Also, it means that when your _son_," Chris spat. "Calls out to you to save his mother and sister, you respond to that call in time to save them instead of ignoring me and starting the domino effect that _tore my life apart_! And _Leo_, while individually those may seem like simple things, they mean the _world _to a child who only wanted his father to acknowledge him! So, instead of spouting off that bullshit you were telling the sisters, tell me the _real _reason you came back!"

"Family," Future Leo said simply as he looked at his son, his voice holding no room for questions as Chris fell silent and stared at him with a puzzled look on his face. Taking at deep breath, Future Leo repeated himself when he saw Chris' sceptical look. "I'm back for my family, whether you believe it or not."

"I'll choose not," Chris said simply as he took a deep breath and leaned against the wall and sighed once more as he heard someone whispering down in the parlour. Frowning, Chris failed to look his father in the eyes. "Why now?"

"I don't understand."

"Why are you playing the role of family man and concerned parent _now_?" Chris demanded as he looked up at Future Leo with blazing eyes. "Why _now _when I don't need you anymore? Why didn't you care back when I _needed _you? I mean, I haven't seen you this dedicated to the family since I was four, right after Melinda was born. After that you couldn't get away fast enough."

"That's not true, Chris."

"Isn't it?"

"No," Future Leo admitted as he looked to the ceiling and squinted his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed together. "We started this as a family, a broken family, but a family nonetheless," the Elder said as he looked to Chris. "And other things may change us, but we start and end with family."

Chris arched an eyebrow. "You're quoting Anthony Brandt now?"

"Yeah," the Elder chuckled as he thought of the irony of such a fact, running his hands through his grey streaks. "There were times that Paige annoyed the hell out of me during your absence," Future Leo shrugged. "And it appears that even now in your twenties, you can't pick up after yourself." Seeing Chris' frown, Future Leo explained. "I found you're worn copy of _The Adventures of Theodore Roosevelt _lying around so I read it one day. It was quite the read," he smirked. "I never knew you were such an avid bookworm."

"Of course you didn't, that would have required you being around at some point after the age of four, _maybe _five - which, you weren't."

"Are you ever going to let me off the mat?" Future Leo demanded harshly and Chris found himself looking at his father in surprise for several moments before his face fell into a glare. "Look Chris, I came back here to help me out because despite what _you _think - I care about you because you are my son! So you can be bitter and hate me and say that I tore your family apart but I'll have you know they're _my _family too!"

"No! They _were _your family until you turned your back on that family!" Chris interrupted as he began a full out glaring match with his father as the raw anger began to build and grow inside of Chris. "So I'm sorry if I'm not ready to sit down and talk about the good old days and bond with my father because you're _sorry_. It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that, Leo! I am _not _going to listen you go on about you've always had this family's interest at heart - not when you were never there. So for the last time, shut up!"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Future Leo hissed angrily as quietly as he could so no one would over hear him. "I will not take that tone from you and I know that you've had an unpleasant day and I'm sorry that you had to relive all of that, I truly am. Actually, I'm sorry you had to live it in the first place but we are here to ensure you _don't _have to live it again. Meaning we have to work together to prevent it, at least for the next two days, and then you'll have Prue here with you. Until I leave though, you will respect me and listen to me because I _will not _allow you to run yourself into the ground, it's not healthy and I wont let you do it."

"Since when do I _listen _to you and since when do _you _let me do anything?"

"Since now," Future Leo answered back just as bitterly as he sent his son a stern look. "I am trying here Chris, I really am. But I can't keep fighting you when you're not willing to listen to me or accept my help!"

"Good, then you can leave now!" Chris barked as he rolled his eyes, finally meeting his father's gaze. "I mean, you said so yourself that you came here to help me, right? Well newsflash _Leo_, I don't want your help so there is no reason for you to stay. So why don't you go on back to the future and do what you're good at: pretending I don't exist and ignoring what the precious Golden-Boy has done to the world."

"I've never ignored what happened, Chris!" Future Leo denied and Chris could tell from his father's expression that he was lying. There had been several times that Victor and even Chris himself had expressed their concerns to Future Leo when Wyatt had started acting out. Future Leo had simply said it was Wyatt grieving and it was nothing to worry about. "I have been-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Piper interrupted from where she and Leo stood on the stairs, looking at the two visitors from the future in shock. From the moment they had seen Future Leo head up the stairs after telling _Charlie _to give him a minute, they had all instantly became nervous as to what would happen, but Piper had never imagined this. Narrowing her eyes, she looked between the two when neither answered. "I asked a question and I expect an answer," Piper said shrewdly. "Now, let's try this again: what the _hell _is going on here?"

Neither Chris nor Future Leo turned to look at the past version of the woman that they both loved so much, one that they held close to their hearts. Instead, the father and son duo held each other's gaze and replied in unison. "Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing from downstairs." Leo commented.

Chris shot Leo a look a look of absolute annoyance. The Elder was _seriously _getting on his last nerve today. Not only had the half-Elder have to deal with Leo and his constant questions, but he had also had to endure the memories because of said Elder and then return home for the _future _version of the same Elder to pop into his life.

It was Leo that should be counting his blessings today.

The only reason Chris hadn't cleaned the floor with the Elder's ass was trust.

He didn't want to risk losing the sisters' trust…_again_.

"You're pushing your luck," Chris muttered as he continued to look at Leo with an expression that seemed to hold nothing other than disdain. Throwing his father another look as he began walking away and towards the room where he had been appointed. "Both of you."

"Chris-"

Nevertheless, Piper did not get to finish her sentence because the moment that his name left her mouth, the half-witch fled and slammed the door behind him.

"Just leave it; I'll deal with this tomorrow." Future Leo said simply as he cut off Piper who was frowning at him. "That boy is just as stubborn as his parents," he admitted as a shadow of a smile appeared on his face. "There will be no getting through to him tonight."

Piper pressed her lips into a thin line as she frowned, obviously disagreeing with the statement. "Yes but-"

"But _nothing_!" Future Leo snapped, glaring at Piper who just as irritating now as she had ever been but his harsh tone had instantly silenced the witch as she looked at him in shock.

Even his past self stared at Future Leo with a frown marring his features, unable to comprehend as to why Future Leo had snapped at Piper - the woman who he _clearly _still loved.

"I'm sorry," was all Future Leo muttered as he looked down in shame, unable to handle the fact that he had talked to Piper in such a manner. "I have to…" he trailed off and sighed. "I have to go," and then before anyone could say anything, he was gone.

Seeing Future Leo orb out in a shower of blue and white lights, Piper pressed her lips together and nodded before looking over at Leo with narrowed eyes. "I guess I'm just going to have to get used to you orbing in and out - apparently you don't get out of the habit."

* * *

"Um, honey, are you okay?" Phoebe began as she watched _Charlie _pace in front of her.

It had been like this for at _least _twenty minutes since Future Leo had called her back and told her to go wait in the kitchen while he went to talk to Chris. Saying that the younger woman had agreed willingly would be a downright lie, she had been furious and intent on blocking Future Leo's way until he whispered something in her ear. It had only been then that _Charlie _had given up and reluctantly went into the kitchen telling Future Leo he had no more than thirty minutes before she went after him and kicked his self-absorbed ass.

Her words, not theirs.

That had what led Phoebe and Paige to where they were in the kitchen, sitting on the stools as they watched the half-witch pace. Despite wanting nothing more than to sleep, Phoebe had found herself following the distraught woman, dragging a reluctant Paige behind her. It only made sense that Leo and Piper would want to be with their son and something told Phoebe that Chris wouldn't want _Charlie _left alone, no matter how much Paige wanted to get back to Richard.

"Um, what?" Prue asked as she looked up to look at her mother with a frown on her face as she absently pulled at the shirt she was wearing. That thought alone made her self-conscious in of itself, if she had known she would be here _this _long she never would have insisted on wearing one of Chris' shirts.

"I asked you if you were okay," Phoebe reminded gently as she watched the younger woman with interest. Seeing _Charlie's _absent expression, the empath sighed as she felt _Charlie's _fear and concern wash over her. "Look Charlie," Phoebe said as she made a small gesture with her hands. "I know we don't know each other, but you can't _really _believe that _your _Leo would harm Chris, do you?"

Prue knew what her mother was asking; she was really asking if she thought that _their _Leo would ever be capable of harming Chris. Moreover, the answer was simple; it was yes.

"Are you _freakin' _kidding me?" Prue demanded as she stared at her mother incredulously, her arms crossed as she frowned. "You _saw _his memories," she pointed out as she began pacing once again as she rolled her eyes. "You _know _what that bastard did to Chris in the past." Prue paused. "Or the future? Your future, Chris' past?"

"Tenses suck, huh?" Paige piped in from where she was sat, smiling sympathetically when the brunette from the future collapsed onto a free stool.

"I haven't even been here a day and the tenses _already _got me confused," Prue admitted as she sighed, slowly lifting her head up so it was rested on her hands as she stared blankly at the fridge where her Aunt Piper had once left accomplishments such as essays and tests hanging. "How does Chris do this?"

Prue knew that they simply thought she was asking about the tenses, and while she partially was, she was mostly asking how he managed to be around _them_.

"I don't know, Sweetie." Phoebe admitted with a little chuckle as she shook her head. "He tends to keep those kinds of details to himself. He barely told us anything about the future, except for Wyatt turning evil."

Paige nodded along with what her older sister was saying. "She speaks the truth," she agreed as she smiled when she saw _Charlie _huff in an annoyance. "Everything else we learned, we learned today."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I never said we _regretted _the decision," Paige said stubbornly as she looked at the half-witch in front of her. "I was merely trying to point out that Chris hasn't really been dealing with much of _anything _since he's been here. He lashes out at Leo sometimes and now I guess that it's because of future issues more than anything else and he works non-stop."

That was enough to have Prue frowning, deciding to let it slid that they didn't admit aloud that they hated that they had forced Chris to relive the _worst _moments of his life. Well, most of them anyway. They didn't know who Chris was so that meant that he hadn't been forced to see his mother die, which was a good thing for all parties involved.

Still, Prue _knew _that they hated that Chris was going through emotional pain. If there was something that connected Prue to her mother, other than her looks and some mannerisms, it was her powers. Like her mother, Phoebe, Prue too was an empath and was annoyed by it just as easily but at times like this, it came in handy. It let her know that the sisters and even Leo didn't hate Chris as much as Chris _believed _they did. They simply got annoyed with him. Something that she _knew _would not change in future years; Chris had _always _loved to test their limits.

"Have you at least _tried _to get him to relax?" Prue asked as she frowned, concern for her cousin once again rushing through her like wildfire.

"Oh we've tried," Phoebe scoffed as that familiar feeling of annoyance ran through her veins as she shook her head as she thought back to all of the times that she and her sisters had tried to convince their _very _neurotic white lighter to relax. Even Leo had showed concern a few times. "Hell, even Grams said that he needed to lighten up a little when she was here," Phoebe admitted as she sighed. "But he wont listen. He simply says _I didn't come here to relax_."

"As much as I hate to admit it, that sounds like Chris." Prue revealed as she placed her face in her hands. "But I'll have him know that things are going to change around here," Prue vowed as she nodded to herself. "I managed to convince him to tone it down a little and let me help, but I know that it's going to be _relaxing _by his terms. Which-"

"Basically isn't relaxing," Paige finished as she nodded. She had often harped on Chris in the beginning that he needed to relax. It had happened less and less as the months had passed by but she had never known what to do about it. No matter how much they worried for Chris' wellbeing, it did not change the fact that he wasn't going to listen to them. They weren't his family and in _this time, _they didn't really know him, not like they did in the future. So there no point in harping on Chris, he would not listen to them anyway. "He always was a little neurotic but I just assumed that it was hereditary."

"Yeah, you use to say that in the future," Prue admitted without thinking.

"Really?" Paige asked with a small smile on her face when she realised that Future Leo _had _been indeed telling the truth; that _Charlie _was just as close to them all in the future as Chris was, something that had her smiling one of the few genuine smiles all day.

"I shouldn't have said that," Prue said as she frowned, panicking slightly. She wasn't ready for this, that was all the half-Cupid now and as she saw her mother and aunt look at her in confusion as they reached for her, Prue shook her head and got up. "I have to go."

It was then that Prue ran from the room, not bothering to look back as she felt the tears build in her eyes. They were not her family: _her _family was in the future or dead, minus Chris. He was the only one she had left, here in this time with her, and now she needed him more than ever.

Watching as the younger brunette fled the room, Phoebe frowned as she stared into space, her eyes narrowing slightly. If someone had told her yesterday that _this _was how the day was going to turn out, Phoebe wouldn't have believed them. At the very least, she wouldn't have gotten out of bed.

After Phoebe had begun growing up, she had began asking herself: _how long does it change your life_? Was it one split second like it had been when Prue died or was it the span of one day much like today when your entire was flipped upside down as a result of one move?

One _simple _ripple where the shockwaves went on for miles as though they would never stop.

What had happened today with Chris was a prime example of that. While it had been one simple move to go into his memories to find the truth: the shock that had been left behind long after the memories had ended still remained.

That one simple ripple had been enough to turn the Halliwell Manor into an uproar with the knowledge that they had learned that day. Simply by going into Chris' memories all of their hearts had been shattered as a result of seeing Wyatt for what he really was, as well as the emotional turmoil they had put Chris through that day.

"What are you thinking about?"

Phoebe looked up at her baby sister with a frown marring her features. "You're kidding, right?"

"No Phoebe, I'm really not." Paige answered simply as she rolled her eyes. "You see, we learned _a lot _today and we've seen a lot so I don't really know what you're thinking about!" The half-witch huffed as she crossed her arms. "For all I know you could be thinking about Chris, or his past, or the monster that Wyatt apparently turns into, for all I know you could be thinking about the issues that you and Jason have-"

"There are _no _issues!" Phoebe interrupted.

"If there were no issues you would have called Jason as soon as we got back: like you so often do." Paige quipped simply as she sighed. "Or do you not remember how high you had the phone bill once when you kept calling Jason back? More than that, you wouldn't have insisted on coming home for a few days, instead of me orbing you in for a few hours, if there were no issues!"

"So there may be _issues _but that does not mean they're with _Jason_." Phoebe burst as she let her face fall into her hands. "I mean, do you remember the day we've had: actually, look at the past _month_. All that we have been dealing with is one vanquish after another - it's to the point I feel like I live here again. Not to mention that Leo and Piper have been on a warpath since we've learned out what Wyatt becomes and then there's everything with Chris…" the empath trailed off as she let out an aggravated groan. "Are there some things that I want me and Jason to get out of the way? Yes, one of them being the issue of me telling him that I am a witch. Nevertheless, other than that, there is _no _issue. Jason has actually been the only thing keeping me _sane _during all of this."

"I feel the same way." Paige said simply, her eyes widening when she realised how that sounded. "Not about Jason though, about Richard. I mean, I love him, and sometimes I think it's funny how he came into my life the moment that I needed him, even if I didn't realise that I needed him."

Phoebe cracked a smile, "you came into his life when you needed him too, Paige. You saved him, just like he saved you from becoming a full-blown witch-a-holic."

"Well, I guess that's what people like to call fate." Paige simply said as she nodded at the idea of her words. "I mean, think about it. Sometimes two people are so far gone that when they meet, they somehow manage to keep the other afloat in all of the madness. And they fall in love," Paige sighed dejectedly. "It just _really _sucks when they're torn away from each other."

"Piper and Leo?" Phoebe questioned shrewdly.

"Yeah them," Paige said as she stared off into space. "I'll admit that it sucks that they were torn apart, but I'm not ready to give up on them just yet." the half-witch responded with a cheeky grin, "but I was actually talking about Chris and Bianca. I mean, I know I didn't like her when she was in the past and that we judged her - with _good _reason - but seeing her in the memories…it was like she was-"

"A different person."

Paige nodded mutely as she rubbed her hands over her face. "And I know that it was _after _Chris left that she changed." The half-witch stated as she looked at her older sister, "and the fact that she was working with Wyatt again…" she trailed off. "I don't even know _if _I want to know what happened over that time…and with everything that happened with Chris, I don't know where to start. I can usually trust my gut and instincts on something like this, but this time I'm stumped. I mean, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Phoebe said, shaking her head again. "I know what we _need _to do and I'm not going to lie: its one hell of a long list. But what do we do now?I mean, do we concentrate on Wyatt first or do we concentrate on Chris?

"Well, all I know," the half-Witch began as she looked at her sister. "Is that we need to do _something_ but in this case, I'm the _wrong _one to ask for advice. The thoughts are just swimming around in my mind too and I … I just don't know."

"We need to fix everything."

"Fix _everything_?"

"_Yes_, Paige." Phoebe affirmed as she smiled at her sister. "We are going to fix it all. We are not giving up on anyone, Paige. We _are _going to save Wyatt! In addition, we are going to save Chris as well; he will not have that life this time around. He's going back to a _wonderful _future, I swear it! Now, perk some coffee because sleep is our enemy! Piper and Leo need to be alone with Wyatt for the night and Chris is _exhausted _but we are Wyatt's aunts! We took an oath to protect that boy, so we will!"

"Alright then," Paige nodded her head as she turned to plug in the coffee perker. "We should check the book, I know that Chris has been scanning it for _months _now, but we know the family in _this _time better than he does. Knowing all of the facts, we may pick up on something he didn't think relevant."

"Exactly!" Phoebe exclaimed brightly, even though in her mind she wasn't as optimistic. She knew that no matter how much that they _wanted _to save Wyatt; it didn't make it that simple. That left the empath simply thinking _please, please, please let us be able to make this right. For both Chris and Wyatt._

* * *

Since the others had retired and given way to their deserved time to collect their thoughts, it was Leo who found himself edgy as he stood awake in front of his son's nursery door. The Elder had spent a few brief moments with his Twice Blessed son when he had retrieved him from Shelia's, but he had yet to return to his son's side. It wasn't that he didn't _want _to see Wyatt, or that he viewed him differently because of what his son _had _become in the future, but it was the simple fact that he couldn't face his son knowing that he had _failed_.

He hadn't only failed as an Elder in protecting all of his 'children' from the evil in the world by not ensuring a safe future, but he had also failed as a father; the thing that had been troubling him the most.

With no one else to act as a distraction for him, Leo found himself frowning as he hesitantly reached for the of the nursery as he took in a deep break before pushing open the door and walking in.

Piper had went to her room to collect things for a shower, after claiming that she needed a hot shower in order for her to release some of the stress that had accumulated over the day they had been through.

Therefore, Leo had nodded, telling Piper that he would watch over Wyatt while she got her thoughts together. In addition, while to most it would have seemed like a compassionate gesture, in actual fact it was anything but.

Leo had wanted to watch over Wyatt for his own, greedy purposes. Not only did the Elder need to know that his son was safe, he also needed to watch over Wyatt to reassure himself that his first-born was _still _good. The Elder needed to know that evil hadn't tainted Wyatt just yet.

Sitting in the chair that was near Wyatt's crib, Leo sighed as he watched his slumbering son with an expression that could only be deemed as unconditional love. While he hadn't talked to his future self yet, something that Leo made a note of to do tomorrow, Leo knew that his future self still loved Wyatt, even in all of his evil glory. The love for your child was something that you couldn't just shut off.

Especially not when all hope for your son wasn't all gone. That was something that Leo knew from looking at his innocent son, lying in his crib, fast asleep unaware of the turmoil the future was in, or the heartache that his loved ones were bound to go through if they couldn't save him. As he had said, Wyatt was simply innocent in all of this.

"We're going to make this right, Buddy." Leo assured as he stroked Wyatt's cheek with his hands, watching as Wyatt stirred in his sleep only to look up at his father with sparkling blue eyes. "We're going to save you and the world, and we're going to save Chris: who is the best friend you could have ever found, Wyatt."

Wyatt squealed happily at the words his father was saying.

Even though there was no way for Wyatt to understand the full concept of what he was saying, Leo nodded and smiled gently at his son. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Unsurprisingly, Wyatt had no response but Leo continued to talk. "I'll admit he has an unorthodox way of getting results, but his ways _do _work. More than that, I know he loves you, Wyatt. He would die for you," Leo cringed when he thought of how wrong he was about Chris. "So, he's got to be a good guy, right?"

"That he is, but I never thought that I'd hear _you _say it."

Hearing the voice, Leo jumped and whirled around, only to come face to face with Piper, who was wearing a two-piece bed ensemble that consisted of an oversized top and shorts, as well as an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry." Piper assured as she walked into the room, feeling somewhat uncomfortable as she tucked her wet hair behind her ear. "I know you wanted to be alone with him for a while but I… well I, I just needed to see him."

Nodding in understanding, Leo smiled and watched as Piper walked over to their son and ran her hands through Wyatt's mess of blond curls with a bittersweet smile on her face as she looked at him, silently noting how much more her son looked liked his father in later years.

"Hey baby!" Piper cooed as she smiled at Wyatt who gurgled happily. "Mommy loves you _so _very much, so does your daddy and your aunts." Piper sniffed as tears formed in her brown eyes. "And you wanna know something? It doesn't happen all too often, but sometimes your daddy is right…"

Leo chuckled at that as he walked over towards Piper so he was standing behind her, now having a perfect view of two of the people who held his heart.

"And this is one of those times, Baby." Piper continued, chuckling sadly when Wyatt held one of her fingers. "We _are _going to save you and that _very _brave friend of yours. We're just sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking as the images of her _evil _son appeared in her eyes. "_I'm _so sorry, Honey. I'm sorry I failed you."

"_We _didn't fail him, Piper."

Feeling Leo's hand on her shoulder, Piper chuckled as she nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as she turned around and smiled at Leo as she stood up. Bending down, she kissed Wyatt's forehead as she looked over at Leo. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because we haven't given up on him yet," the Elder responded simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "Because even twenty-some years in the future _I'm _still fighting for him and so is Chris, meaning _we _didn't fail him. Something went wrong, but it wasn't _our _fault. You're a good mother, Piper. You need to trust yourself; you need to believe that you did everything in your power to save him."

"But it wasn't enough the first time, Leo." Piper pointed out simply as she walked over to Leo, frowning as she thought it over. "If I _did _do my best, I don't know if that makes things better because it means that _my best _wasn't _good _enough when it came to saving _my _son. If we couldn't save him the first time, what makes you think we'll be able to stop it this time?"

"Piper…"

"No, Leo! I'm serious!" Piper reasoned as she shook her head. "I don't want to think about it either, but I think we need to accept it. I mean, what makes this time so much different than last time?"

"We _know _this time," Leo answered as he placed his hands on Piper's shoulders, smiling at her. "We've been alerted and we have something that we didn't have last time." seeing Piper's silent question of _'what?' _Leo smiled. "We have this annoyingly neurotic half-Witch who is persistent and just as determined to save Wyatt as we are - if not more so. And we're going to do this as a _family_, that's going to make all of the difference in the world."

Feeling Leo pull her into a hug, Piper smiled as she rested her head on Leo's chest: feeling the love in his heart soar as she stood there. "Just promise me that we'll save them, Leo." She begged. "Both Wyatt _and _Chris: I don't want either of those boys growing up in that world. Promise me that we'll save Chris too."

"I promise, Piper. We're going to save _both _of them."

* * *

Once he finally made it into his Aunt Paige's room, Chris could not help but to rest his back against the cool, oak door and bang his head on it in frustration. He never should have stopped when he heard his father say his name; he should have kept on walking because now he would never get to sleep.

It would have been bad enough with all of those memories fresh in his head, something that would have surely caused the half-Elder nightmares, but now he had to deal with the added adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Chris had never understood why he let his father get under his skin. Feeling himself sink to the floor, Chris sighed as he brought his legs up to his chest, rested his folded arms on his knees, and then tiredly buried his face in his arms.

It never failed for Chris to fall victim to his father's words: either the cruel words that rang in Chris' head, telling him that he was responsible for his mother's death, or it was the kind words that no longer meant anything to Chris. Those were the words that _hurt _Chris the most, the ones where his father claimed to love his family.

The only comfort was knowing that Future Leo was only here for a mere forty-eight hours. Still, Chris knew that those mere hours would be enough to drive him insane if he was around his father for too long. That left only one possible solution.

Over the next forty-eight hours, Chris had to make himself scarce. He would avoid his father at all costs, he had to go to the Underworld to meet with Derird anyway, seeing if the demon had found out any information like Chris had asked earlier that day.

Chris scoffed at that: _one day_.

To Chris it felt like an entire lifetime. Then again, Chris mused as he took a deep breath and climbed to his feet, that was probably because he had basically relived half of his lifetime in a mere few hours, still it had been exhausting.

It had been worth it though.

That was the only thought on Chris' mind as he fell onto his Aunt's bed, not even bothering to kick off his shoes before falling into the sheets, smiling as he inhaled the sweet scent that reminded him of his home. Only to take a deep breath and relish in the moment before his mind was once again overtaken by his more morbid thoughts.

Seeing those memories had sliced into Chris in a way that he hadn't thought possible and it been a new form of betrayal that Chris had never expected from his family - but it _had _been worth it. He would have been happier if he hadn't had to see how he had failed his sister and Katy, but it didn't change the facts that he now had the sisters' trust. That alone would make his life easier.

Sighing as he heard the click of his aunts' heels as they passed the door and headed to what sounded like the attic, Chris almost chuckled when he realised that they were going to research…_something_. His family had always been neurotic, especially when there was a threat on the horizon, threatening something they loved. Their neurosis only got worst when they didn't know _what _the threat was.

At that, Chris actually chuckled.

And they called _him _neurotic to the point of being obsessive?

Feeling his body calm down as the adrenaline left his body, Chris sighed as he stared at the hard word floor and took deep breaths as he silently wondered where his cousin was. He knew he could sense her if he needed to, but he just didn't have the energy to perform even that simple task. Sitting up even seemed impossible at this point.

It was then that the sound of the door creaking open came into earshot and Chris smiled when he heard Prue let out a breath of relief before walking over to the bed, where her red toenails came into Chris' view.

"Took you long enough."

Prue jumped at the sound of Chris' voice, falling back towards the wall as she cursed silently when her head hit the wallpapered wall. "Damn it," she muttered as she rubbed her head, looking up to meet Chris' green eyes as a scowl appeared on her head. "Warn a girl next time, Peanut!" Prue snapped as she held a hand to her heart as she frowned. "I thought you were asleep."

"Not likely," Chris muttered as he rolled over on his back and sighed as he watched as Prue pouted for a moment, staring at him, before sighing and falling onto the bed beside him, rolling over so she was on her side.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Prue pressed her lips together as she watched Chris simply, "you let him get to you again, didn't you?" She asked as she watched Chris' stonic expression, even though she already had a pretty good idea of the answer. "Chris, we've talked about this. Don't buy into what he's saying. Half of it doesn't matter anymore now that we're going to change the timeline and the other half is-"

"Complete bullshit," Chris interrupted as he turned his head so he could look Prue in the eyes, sighing when he saw her surprised expression. "He said that we we're still his family: that he still cares."

"He probably does, Chris."

"You're supposed to be on _my _side."

Hearing that, Prue sighed as she thought it over. "I think, that in his own way, he does care, Chris." She said uncertainly, frowning as she waited for Chris to snap at her. When he didn't, she proceeded. "And I think in his own way, he did care for Melinda, just like he cares for you, but for some reason he can't show it the way that he used to with Wyatt."

"He picked favourites."

"Not intentionally though," Prue pointed out as she arched an eyebrow at Chris. "If he had picked favourites on purpose he wouldn't be trying this hard to make things right between the two of you, Chris. You know that, he just wants you to forgive him: so the both of you can enter the new timeline - the new _life _- when this is over with a clean slate."

"No, he picked favourites on purpose but now the Golden-Boy is the emblem of all things evil and his only daughter is dead - leaving me. That's the only reason he wants to make things right, he wants to return to the future thinking that he wasn't a complete failure as a father. But he was."

"Have you ever thought about the _real _reason why his antics annoy you so much?" Prue asked as she covered her yawn with her hand. All she wanted to do was sleep, but something told her that if she didn't have this conversation with Chris now - she would never get the chance. "You care because you don't hate him as much as you want people to believe."

"Prue-"

"Aside from that, you're tired of saving everyone." Prue continued as though she hadn't heard Chris. "Ever since you were fourteen you've been hellbent on saving all of us and Wyatt, so it's to the point that you're worn out and you're too _exhausted _to save him as well."

Not understanding where Prue was coming from, Chris actually frowned as he thought it over before muttering one simple word. "What?"

"Hear me out," Prue said as she sighed. "When it was all of our mothers that died, it was you that pushed your pain aside and helped the rest of us - granted, you weren't yourself for a while, but you got over that to save everyone else. After Wyatt went loco, it was you that fought tooth and nail to ensure _we _were safe, so in a sense you were saving us. When it was Grandpa that died, it was _you _saving _us _even though you were the one that was closest to him. When you met Bianca, it was _you _that believed that she _could _be saved and it was _you _that got through her tough exterior and made her _good_. And it's _you _who is trying to save Wyatt."

"Your point?"

"Now that you're faced with your father, a man that you _definitely _despise on some level, you can't save him." Prue explained, smiling at her ability to read her cousin so well. "It's not that you don't want to, but it's the simple fact that he wants to be saved from himself and in your mind, you think it's too late-"

"That's because it _is _too late."

"-But more than that, you're tired of being the one saving everyone." Prue continued, once again forgetting about Chris' comment and moving on. "Because you were so busy saving everyone, you never got to deal with your own thoughts about everything. And for that reason, you can't save your father because you're still waiting for someone to save you."

Chris scoffed at that, rolling his eyes at Prue's words even though they did make some sense. The real question was: did he _want _to be saved? Did he _need _to be saved? A little voice in his mind told him that he did need it, too much had happened for him _not _to need saving. Still, that didn't answer the question of whether or not he _wanted _to be saved.

"I don't need to be saved," Chris answered simply, momentarily noting that he was quoting the immediate retort that Wyatt had thrown his way over the years. Looking down, Chris muttered. "I'm a lost cause."

"No you're not," Prue argued gently as she slowly rolled in Chris' direction. "That's why _I'm _going to save _you _for a change. Because, to me, you're not a lost cause. Just like salvaging some of your relationship with your father isn't a lost cause."

Thinking it over, Chris couldn't help but frown when he noted that Prue was in the bed with him and scooting closer and closer to him as time went on. "Prue," he began slowly as he looked at her incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"I already told you that we would be sharing a bed, _Peanut_." Prue teased as she yawned, scooting so she was closer to Chris, but not close enough that she was touching him. Smirking up at her cousin, "if I make you _that _uncomfortable, I wont touch you, you Sissy-Virgin-Boy."

And with that, the serious moment was over and Prue and Chris' usual banter was in full swing.

Actually laughing at Prue, Chris rolled his eyes, looped one of his arms around her, and pulled her closer to his body so her head was resting on his chest. "You don't make me uncomfortable at all," Chris assured his cousin as he sighed as he thought back to their previous topic. "And I know that I snapped at you earlier, when you showed up with _him_, but I just wanted you to know that I _am _happy that you're here."

"I know you are," Prue assured as she wrapped one of her arms across Chris' chest and smiled. "I _am _an empath, but I understand if you forgot such a thing, I mean you have been in the past, under God knows how much stress, so it makes sense for the simple things to get lost in the cracks. Especially with the day you've had, you're bound to forget _some _things." Prue smirked as she closed her eyes, "add that to the fact that you're getting old, I'm surprised that you can remember how to tie your own shoes."

"You're really annoying, Young Lady."

"Likewise, _Old _Man."

Shaking his head at his cousin's antics, Chris used his right hand to search for the blanket that he knew that would be at the bottom of the bed. Smirking when his telekinesis brought the blanket into his view, Chris made several more gestures before allowing the blanket to fall on top of him and Prue.

"You've gotten better at that," the half-Cupid commented as she snuggled down in the bed. "I remember the first time you tried that, it was when we were teenagers and we were all sleeping in your bed and you couldn't reach the quilt because we were all snuggled into you, so you used your powers and ended up-"

"I ended up hitting Ana in the head and she threatened to castrate me." Chris finished, frowning when he felt Prue cringe at the sound of their cousin's name. Ever since Ana had betrayed them by joining Wyatt, using her name had been a taboo. Deciding to lighten the mood once more, Chris cracked a smile. "You know what? Aunt Paige threatened to do the same thing when she went all Goddess of War on me."

Prue actually chuckled at that. "Always said that Ana was Aunt Paige growing up all over again," Prue admitted before a scowl reappeared on her face. "Minus the fact that Aunt Paige never betrayed her family by going all dark side and working with demons."

"Aunt Phoebe did," Chris pointed out. "She was the _Queen _of the Underworld."

"_So _not the point! My Mom didn't _willingly _join the Underworld forces thing…well she did, but it was because of that tonic thing." Prue huffed in annoyance when the vibrations of Chris' chuckles tickled her cheek. "Anyway, it was a totally different scenario and you _know _it."

"Yeah." Was all Chris said.

Opening her eyes, Prue bit her lip as she looked around the room and noted how different it was from Chris' room in the future. A room that she had spent many nights in after their moms had died. That was a time that Prue remembered all to well. After the death of the Charmed Ones, none of the children had gotten a good night of sleep in months.

If it hadn't been nightmares keeping them all awake then it was the worry for Wyatt who was always missing during those long hours of the night. No matter what it was though, Melinda, Prue, Katy, and Elizabeth would all find their way into Chris' room so that they could crawl into his bed, while Henry Jr's sisters all bunked with him, for the simple fact that none of them wanted to be alone.

Despite not wanting to be alone though, Prue wouldn't lie and say that those nights had been filled with the most comfortable sleep ever. Five people jammed in a double bed with different body parts thrown over each other? That hadn't been the most…comfortable accommodations in the world.

"Should've known you would want to bunk with me the moment I saw you though," Chris commented suddenly as he brought Prue out of her thoughts. "You always did like sleeping in the same bed as me," he said as he remembered the same times as Prue. "Between Mel and you and your sisters though, it's a wonder I ever got any sleep."

"Very funny," Prue remarked as she playfully rolled her eyes. "But I hate to break it to you, Chrissie-Boy, but this isn't your bed. This is _Aunt Paige's _room now, not yours." Prue sighed as she muttered under her breath. "You're an idiot."

"Hey!" Chris whined as he gently shoved Prue, causing her to squeal as she almost fell off the bed. Chuckling as Prue muttered to herself as she settled herself next to him once more, Chris arched an eyebrow. "I'll have you know, in the future, this is _my_ room _Ladybug_. And stop insulting my intelligence!"

"What intelligence?" Prue questioned as she looked at Chris' face. Seeing his expression though, she smiled at his scowl and chuckled. "I'm sorry, but you walked into that one, _Peanut_." She pointed out as she frowned. "You know, I never understood why you were such a dumb-dumb. You don't get it from your mother, so, does that mean you got it from Daddy-Dearest?"

Deciding not to comment on that as he felt the anger flood into his veins, Chris rolled his eyes and then leaned in to kiss Prue on her forehead. "Go to sleep," her ordered as he too snuggled down into the covers. "We're avoiding _Daddy-Dearest _tomorrow," he said as he used Prue's nickname for Chris' dead-beat dad. "Meaning we're on demon duty."

Despite her earlier pleads for Chris to allow her to help him out, Prue couldn't help but to let out a whiny moan as she buried her head under the pillows. While she wanted to help Chris out, she knew _all about _Chris' tactics when it came to avoiding his father. It meant that he was going to be in the Underworld as much as he could as long as Future Leo was here.

Meaning that the next forty-something hours, was going to be _long_.

**Author's Note: **I am _so _sorry for the long wait and I know that it's not as long as the others, but that seemed like a good place to end it and I just want you all to know that I feel _so _bad for the long wait. I didn't mean to make you wait so long, but when I looked at the last date that I updated I felt _so _bad. But then when I read the reviews, especially the one from PadyandMoony the guilt just set in and I sat down and started typing. Sorry for the wait, but show me you're still there? **Please review.**


	16. Your Face It Haunts

**Author's Note: **Okay, since it has been so long since I last updated, be prepared for a long _long _note. You do not have to read it, but I feel as though I need to explain myself. I hate that it took me so long to update this story - and I know that a lot of you are probably pissed at me for not updating in…_two or three months_? In addition, it is okay if you are pissed - I'm even a little pissed at myself.

And now come the excuses. I wish I had some kick ass reason for not updating - I really do. Maybe if I did, I would not feel so ashamed right now. All I really have though is the fact that my real life just got in the way and I could not update; I didn't forget the story, I promise. But my Pop was in the hospital for a couple of weeks and I was worrying like mad. I'm really the only grandchild that loves my grandfather - everyone else seems to go for my Nan instead which I find really sad.

And, since I take after my Pop, we are both stubborn as hell. Meaning that the doctors cannot do anything for him because it is his lungs that are giving him trouble and he needs oxygen at home, which he had once before, but they won't give it back to him because he refuses to give up his smoking. Which, I think is stupid - and I have spent the past _three _years telling him that, but he does not listen to me. -.-

Then there was school (which is being a _total _bitch by the way) and the damn swine flu. Yeah, that's right the damn swine flu hit my town and even killed a few people - but I didn't get it, at least the doctors said I didn't. Either way, I was sick for the longest time and couldn't get out of bed. Damn flu.

Moreover, to make it up to you, I stayed up until five o'clock in the morning making it _this _long and editing it. Sadly, I did not think that through because I have to got to school at seven; opps. Oh well, I only have French and English (which is being _overly _boring at the moment) so I can sleep in class - believe me, there is a _reason _I sit in the back of the class.

So - show me you still care, please, by reviewing at the end of this chapter?

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Your Face It Haunts.

Hearing a crash from the attic, Chris frowned as he cracked one of his previously shut eyes opened, his eyes straying to the bedroom door as an uneasy feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. After spending time in the past and after growing up in the Manor, hearing loud crash noises and screams wasn't all that new to him, but what worried Chris was the lack of noise.

"Prue?" Chris called as he looked to where his cousin had been stationed at his side. Not seeing the half-Cupid, a frown appeared on his face as ever more dread seeped into his very soul. "Prue, where are you?"

Not getting a response, Chris shot up into a sitting position as he bit his lip. He knew that there was a chance that he was overreacting, but when he heard, or rather, _didn't _hear anything - he _knew _something was wrong. If there was one thing that stayed true in when concerning the Manor, it was the fact that the time didn't matter - the Manor was _never _this quiet. Hell, some could argue and say that even when its tenants were at peace there was still noise in the Victorian house.

Therefore, the silence was _terrifying _to Chris.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Chris frowned as he slowly eased himself up off the bed and towards the door, only to reach into his belt and pull out his Athame before heading into the hall. He _always _carried an Athame with him, something that Emily and even Wyatt had always insisted upon; just in case his powers did not work.

Personally, he just thought they were paranoid.

"Prue?" Chris called as he looked around the hallway, looking for his cousin who should have been right beside him. Knowing his cousin though, Prue had probably stayed with him until he fell asleep, only to hunt down his father and lay down some ground rules with the Elder from the future, as well as Leo and the sisters. Still, there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Frowning, he walked over to the stairway that headed up to the attic and frowned as he stared at the oak door that blocked his view from the attic. Knowing that Phoebe and Paige had went up there, he sighed as his _not so good _feeling came back. "Paige? Phoebe? Are you up there?"

His shouts were met with silence.

"Where the hell are they?" He muttered to himself as he headed back towards the stairs that led down to the entryway, his footsteps making echoes throughout the silent house. "Hello, is anyone there?"

This was not right, Chris knew that. He just did not know what was not right with all of this or where anyone was. While the sisters and Leo normally ignored him, they did answer him when he called out to them, even if it was simply a snippy remark. It was when he didn't get a sarcastic remark in return that he began to worry.

So now was a good time to start worrying.

Even his dead-beat father wouldn't ignore him at a time like this. That thought caused Chris to scowl, Future Leo may have ignored him in the future when Chris' mother and sister were dying, but ever since he had made those mistakes, Future Leo was more prone to answer Chris' calls. Even if they didn't happen all that often or at all.

In addition, Prue knew better than to ignore him when he called out to her. Simply because he feared for her when he did not know where she was or whether or not she was safe: that was something that had arouse when they had lost so many family members.

"Prue?" Chris hissed hoarsely as he walked down the stairs quietly to ensure that any unwelcome guests didn't hear his footsteps. As the fear in his stomach began rising up into his chest and heart, Chris frowned when he headed towards the parlour with his Athame at the ready, only to stop dead in his tracks when the sight met his eyes. "No."

That was all he could whisper when he saw it, it was as if everything from that frightful day eight years ago was coming back to him. Seeing his Aunt Paige slouched down on the sofa with several poison-filled arrows sticking into her, Chris feared the worst and ran to her side, silently wondering what it was that had made her come downstairs and leave her position in the attack.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris called, not even caring about the damn consequences at that moment.

Reaching his Aunt's side, Chris leaned down and felt her neck for a pulse, only to allow a sob to escape his lips when he felt nothing more than cold, clammy skin under his fingers. Her pulse was long gone, but he hadn't been asleep _that _long, had he? He didn't think so.

"Chris."

Hearing the hoarse call of someone calling his name, Chris' head shot up and he looked in the vague direction of the voice, only to see the piano. Leaned up against the piano though, was none other than Future Leo, his father.

The one man that Chris swore that he hated above all else, a position only rivalled by Future Leo's past self, was dying. Chris swore he hated his father but now seeing his father so broken, Chris felt a piece of his own heartbreak. Not because he felt the least bit bad for his father being in pain, but because seeing the dark lighter arrow embedded in his father's chest, it made Chris question whether or not this would be the last time he ever got to see his father alive.

And that made all of the difference.

"Leo," Chris said simply, rushing to his father's side now that he knew that he could do nothing for his Aunt Paige. A simple fact that made him secretly question whether or not the future had been altered - but it must have, without Paige, her children would simply be erased. Meaning that no longer did Ana, Callie and Henry Jr live, something that Chris _did not _want to think about.

He still remembered them, so that had to count for something. Right?

"Don't touch it," Future Leo ordered when he saw his youngest son reaching to pull out the arrow. The Elder knew he had never been much of a father to Chris but that did not mean he was going to allow Chris - _his son __- _to put himself in harm's way just to save his life. He wasn't worth it. "It can kill you as well, Chris. You _know _that."

"I'm not going to just let you _die_, Leo!"

Leo. He had called him Leo. That was enough to have the Elder cringe slightly as that simple name reached his ears. He deserved it, he had lost the right to be called _Dad _a long time ago, but the knowledge didn't ease the pain in his heart as Chris' words from several hours earlier rung in his ears.

"_You are not my Dad. I am not your son."_

Still, in his final moments Future Leo felt the need to be honest with his son. Future Leo was no fool, while several would argue against that point, he knew that with the arrow that was embedded in him that he was going to die.

"Chris…"

"No, I have a hard enough time getting through the day without your death on my conscience." Chris snapped back, not even giving his father the chance to say his goodbyes. Because that was what his father was about to say, Chris knew it. His mother, and even Melinda, had gotten the same look in their eyes when they had said goodbye to him as well. "I _will not _let you die too."

"I wouldn't think any less of you if you did, Son." Future Leo said simply, noting how Chris tensed at being called his _'__Son__'_, Future Leo looked down in shame as all of his past regrets finally took their toll. "After all, I let your mother and sister die."

"They were _your _wife and daughter too," Chris gently reminded - for once not feeling the need to rub such a fact in his father's face. "You didn't _let _them die," he admitted, a frown forming on his face as he let go of some of the anger he felt towards his father. "You loved them too."

"It doesn't change the facts!" Future Leo snapped before going into a coughing fit as the poison began to take its affect. "If I had been _half _the father you had deserved, if I had only responded to your call right away, we may not have lost them!" Future Leo looked into Chris' eyes. "And then we wouldn't have lost Wyatt meaning that _all _of this mess could have been avoided."

"We would have lost Wyatt eventually; he was a time bomb just waiting to go off."

"True," the Elder admitted as a soft smile worked its way onto his lips as he filled with pride for his youngest son - the one who had realised something had gotten to his brother. "And we know that thanks to you," Future Leo said as his eyes drifted closed. "Still…if I could take it back…I would." Watching as his youngest son once again attempted to heal him; the Elder sighed and shook his head with no anger in his face. "Chris you-"

"No! I won't lose you," Chris said as he shook his head angrily. Sure, he hated his father but that did not mean that he wanted his father to die, either. "I'm going to save you."

"You can't save everyone, Chris."

"_Now that you're faced with your father, a man that you definitely despise on some level, you can't save him." _

"_You're tired of saving everyone."_

"_I've already told you Chris, we can't save everyone. _You_ can't save everyone." _

"_Like you've all been telling me since this war has started; I can't save everyone."_

"_Wow, I guess you're more like Wyatt than you like to admit."_

Hearing all of those words play over and over in his heads: some words that others had told him, some words that he had said himself, Chris felt sick. Not because the words floating around in his mind weren't true, but because they _were_. A part of him didn't want to save his father just so he could be rid of him, not just because he _hated _his father, but because he was _tired_. He was tired of all the lies and secrets, he was tired of having to watch his back, he was tired of saving everyone and he was just tired of _being _tired. He simply longed for the day he could actually _relax_.

"I don't blame this on you, Chris." Future Leo said, interrupting Chris from his thoughts as the half-Elder looked down at his father. "My death, Melinda's death, your mother's…" Future Leo trailed off. "None of it was your fault, not even Wyatt was your fault. I'm so _proud _of the way you've handled everything," Chris' father praised. "I…I love you, Son."

Feeling his father's body go limp, Chris frowned as his father's words hit close to home. "Leo?" He asked simply, gently pushing his father as a way to wake him up. But it was too late, the Elder was already gone and it was only then that Chris could admit the truth. "I love you too…_Dad_."

"Awe, is the itty-bitty baby upset because his daddy is dead?"

Hearing the voice, Chris whirled around and frowned when he saw his _dead _fiancée Bianca standing there. There she was, looking exactly the same as the day she had died, right down to the wound in her stomach from when she had been impaled.

"Bianca?" Chris asked in a cracked voice as he stared at her, tears appearing in his eyes as he looked at her. "But-but _how_?" He questioned simply as his mind began racing, this was not real. She was _dead_. "You're…you're..."

"Dead?" Bianca supplied as she pushed herself off the wall and walked towards Chris with a sickening-sweet smile on her face as the colour paled from Chris' face. "Yeah, and let me tell you, it hurt like a _bitch_." The Phoenix cackled as she looked in Chris' eyes. "But you should know by now that me being _dead _has never really stuck."

"You're not real," Chris declared, frowning at Bianca as he looked at her. Something was screaming at him, telling him that this _was _Bianca but he knew it could not be. "I _saw _you with the table leg impaled through you," Chris choked, tears streaming down his face. "I was _there_! You cannot be real! I-"

"Let me die."

"What?" Chris asked, his voice broken as his shoulders slumped. "You, you think that I _let _you die?" Chris questioned, even though he knew that this had to be somebody's idea of a sick joke. Bianca could not be here. "I loved you, Bianca."

"So, because I'm dead it's _loved_, is it?" The Phoenix asked simply, no hate in her voice as she looked at him. "I _died _because of you, Chris!" She shouted, "I died _for _you and you're moving on with your life?"

"Bianca, no-"

"Stop lying, Chris!" The Phoenix blared as she stared at him. "You just said so yourself, you _loved _me: not that you _love me_. It's okay if you're moving on with you life, I would do the same thing! But there's _one _little problem with that." Bianca said as she tapped her finger against her chin, "now, what was it?"

"Bianca…"

"Oh, right. I'm dead. I'm dead because of _you_."

"No, no, no," Chris mumbled incoherently over and over again as he sunk down to the floor, holing his head in his hands. "It isn't true. I didn't mean for you to die, I love you, Bianca. I didn't mean for you to die."

"I know Chris," Bianca assured as she kneeled down in front of him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course you didn't mean for me to die, you _never _do. But people always leave you, don't they? Your mother, your aunts and uncles, your Grandfather, Melinda, Katy, and even me. And you want to know what the common factor in all of their deaths was?" She asked as she leaned close to his ear, whispering the answer softly. "_You_."

"Chris!" Another voice called, a voice that Chris could not identify.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." Chris mumbled over and over again, as he thought over all of the words that Bianca had said to him. "I didn't want this; I _never _wanted any of this. I'm sorry…"

"Chris! Come on, Chris. Wake up, you're scaring me."

"I didn't mean for this to happened, I'm sorry…"

_**xxx**_

"Chris!" Prue hissed one more as she shoved Chris' shoulder once more as he continued tossing and turning in the bed, sweating pouring off of him. "Chris, this isn't funny anymore. You _really _need to wake up, please?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Chris continued to mutter again and again as his eyes squeezed tight in an attempt to stop the images. "I'll stop it," he murmured. "I'll save you. I'm sorry, so sor…No!" Chris shouted as he awoke violently from the nightmare.

"Chris?" Prue asked as she reached forward, "are you okay?" She questioned as she placed a hand on Chris' shoulder, causing him to tense. "Chris?"

Chris didn't even answer; he simply jumped at the sudden touch and narrowed his eyes as his dream continued to play over and over in his head, only for him to drift back into the real world when he heard a loud thump.

"Wha…" Chris trailed off as he looked over to the door and frowned when he saw Prue slumped up against the door, rubbing her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my God," Chris muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rushed to her side. "Prue, are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, Prue frowned as she looked at Chris through narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to be fine; it's _you _I'm worried about." She said simply as she noted that all of the loose items that had been in her Aunt Paige's room were scattered around the room. "Do you always have nightmares like that?"

Chris frowned at Prue's questioned as he looked at how the room was in disarray. "Paige is going to kill me," he muttered as he rubbed his hand over his eyes, his voice coming out hoarse as he shook his head. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen."

"Well, at least your mind is still working _somewhat _properly," Prue muttered as the room instantly fixed itself to the point that Prue was pretty sure that the room had never been more clean _ever_. It was no secret that Paige was not the tidiest person alive. "But you didn't answer my question," Prue reminded her cousin as Chris sent her a scowl and got to his feet. "Are your nightmares always that bad?"

"What?" Chris asked as he looked around the room, restless as he took deep breaths. Looking at Prue, Chris shook his head when he realised what she had been asking. "What? No, no they're usually not that bad." He said honestly, as he continued to look around. "I guess it's just because of the memories…my usual blocks are down."

Prue nodded as she thought that through, a frown still marring her features as she looked at Chris with suspicion. "But are they always about that?" She asked simply as Chris looked at her with a wary expression on his face. "You kept muttering about how you were sorry and how you would save us." It was Prue's turn to become wary as her frown deepened, "and…you said Bianca's name. Are they always about-"

"No." Chris said, his voice holding a stern sense of finality as he sunk back down onto the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair to show off how nervous he was as Prue walked over and sat beside him. "They're not _always _about her…sometimes they're about Melinda or Mom, or even Wyatt sometimes." He dropped his face in shame as he let out a few breaths, "I've had some about Katy too," he admitted in a low voice.

Hearing the sound of her sister's name, Prue's head shot up as she frowned at Chris for a few moments with pursed lips as she thought it over. "You have nothing to be sorry about," Prue insisted as she wrapped her arms around Chris. "Katy," she choked, "wasn't your fault. _I _don't blame you, and I know that she doesn't either."

Nodding, Chris let out a forced laugh as he shook his head. "You know, I thought I was stronger than this," the half-witch admitted as he shook his head. "I _should _be stronger than this, and it shouldn't bother me, but it does."

"Chris…" Prue said her voice barely audible.

"But seeing it all again, it tore me apart." Chris said tightly as he thought about all that he had relived because of Leo and the sisters. "I barely survived it the first time, but I had moved on for the most part…but seeing it all again just brought back all of these old feelings…"

"Chris, it's on them, not you." Prue assured as she narrowed her eyes. "Granted, they didn't know what you would be reliving but it doesn't make it right, you and I both know that and I think they do too."

"They hated me you know, they still do." Chris said simply as he closed his eyes. "Leo and the sisters, they hated me for months because I was interrupting their normal lives and I was partially to blame for Leo leaving." He sighed, "even though that happened anyway, they hated me for it and they hated me for telling them the truth about Wyatt even though they hated when I _didn__'__t _tell them the truth."

"Chris they…"

"But _why_?" Chris burst as he stood up, beginning to pace back and forth in his future bedroom as he thought it all over. "No matter how much they hated and distrusted me, why did they do this?" Chris asked, begging for an answer as he looked at Prue. "Why did they do this to _me_?"

"It wasn't about you personally, you know that." Prue assured as she stood and walked towards Chris, only to wince when he held his hands up in defence and backed away from her. "It was about them, they want what they want, Chris. And this time they wanted answers and you were in the line of fire."

"As much as I try to deny it though, they're still our family," Chris pointed out. "They're still _my _family and them hating me hurt enough, but this took things too far, Prue."

"Chris, I know but-"

"I have to get out of here." Chris said quickly as he nodded, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, his body's natural response of _fight or flight _taking control.

"Chris!" Prue shouted, for once not caring whether or not she would end up waking up any person in the Manor who had managed to get to sleep somehow. Knowing what Chris was going to do, she shook her head. "Don't do it, don't do what you always do. Don't-"

Watching helplessly as Chris dissolved into blue and white orbs, Prue's face dropped as she sighed.

"Don't run." Prue finished as she sunk onto the edge of the bed once more and frowned, knowing that this was going to be bad. When Chris was scared or had energy to burn, he became restless and reckless something that was a dangerous mix. Because she _knew _where Chris had gone, he had gone down to the Underworld.

Hearing the door open, Prue frowned when she saw a panicked Leo and dishevelled Piper looking at her with wide eyes as they looked around the room. "Where's Chris?" Piper asked.

"That's the question of the year," Prue responded softly as she got up from the bed and brushed past her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. Where Chris had run off to was a good question: and it was a question that Prue was determined to find more information about.

* * *

Piper rubbed her neck as she walked up the stairs that headed to the attic; her mind swimming with all of the concerns and possibilities of what was to come. A part of her was not too surprised that Chris had felt the need to run and be alone for a while; the half-witch hadn't failed to inform Piper and her sisters, as well as Leo, that he wasn't sure if he could trust them anymore. Actually, Chris had basically said that he _could not _trust them anymore. Not that Piper blamed him; it was mostly her fault, after all. Her and Leo's, they had been the ones that had pushed the idea of going into Chris' memories to begin with. Both Paige and Phoebe had tried to talk them out of it, and so had Chris, but Piper and Leo had been set in their ways.

There had been no changing their minds.

"Hello?" Piper called as she opened the door to the attic, only to pause in her strides when she saw how Phoebe was pacing the middle of the room staring at her cell phone while Paige sat off in a corner with the Book of Shadows in her lap. While a part of Piper was not surprised that her sisters hadn't been able to sleep last night and had resorted to _trying _to find some sort of clue as to what was happening; the eldest Charmed One had _not _been expecting this.

"This is bad, _very _bad." Phoebe muttered to herself as she continued to pace to and fro, not even acknowledging her sister entering the attic. Though she knew it was bad, the empath was too caught up in her own problems at the moment to notice. "This is _so _very bad. Bad bad bad."

"What the hell is going on with her?" Piper asked as she walked up beside her baby sister, her worried gaze resting on Phoebe who appeared to be trapped in her thoughts as she continued to pace along the same path; pacing to and fro. "She get into it with Elise?"

Knowing that such a conversation would be enough to have Phoebe freaking out, Page allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she rubbed her hands over her face in exhaustion. "Nope," she said simply as she sighed. "All I got out of the conversation from my _fabulous _eavesdropping skills was the fact that it was from Jason and he's apparently coming back to town sooner than in a couple of days and Phoebe doesn't know how to deal with it."

"How much sooner?"

"Today or tomorrow soon." Paige supplied simply before looking up at Piper with concern shining in her own brown eyes before frowning. "And how're you doing? Because I've been up all night trying to process everything and find _something _to help this make sense," Paige chuckled. "But I'm not doing well at all."

Piper arched an eyebrow in concern as she looked back and forth between her two sisters; one looking as though she was about to pass out from exhaustion and the other looking as though she was already preparing herself from the coming heartbreak she thought she was going to endure. Sighing, Piper fell onto the sofa beside her baby sister as she held in the need to let out all of her frustrations; the knowledge they had learned earlier still threatening to tear her in two.

Some things from the memories had went over her head and the eldest Charmed One found that she had trouble remembering some names and the happier details but she could remember some things though. Wyatt had been good and had grown up with a good set of friends; Chris, Emily, Caleb, and Charlie from what she could remember. And they would all grow up to be terrorized by Wyatt in some way or another. Wyatt would cause Chris so much pain on so many different occasions that Piper didn't want to think about it at all, and then there was the time that her blond son had lost it and had attacked Emily; one of the few friends that had stood by him through everything. And there was a sinking feeling in Piper's stomach that told her that both Caleb and Charlie had suffered just as much as the others. Her son caused his loved ones pain as though it was nothing, how was she supposed to deal with that?

"Piper?"

Blinking when she heard Paige's voice, Piper looked over at Paige and smiled. "No, I haven't processed it either. And I know that we can stop it - that we _will _stop it - but it's still too much to think about," Piper admitted as she thought back to the Wyatt of the future. Looking over at Paige once again, the eldest Charmed One frowned when she saw how tired Paige looked. "Did you get any sleep at all last night, Missy Paige?"

"Nope, not a wink." Paige sheepishly admitted when she saw the motherly look that Piper was sending her. "What?" The young brunette whined in annoyance, "there was no way that I was going to get any sleep last night with all of these thoughts running around in my head so Phoebe and I spent the whole night looking for some sort of lead on what could have happened to Wyatt."

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked as she looked at her sister; begging to every god out there that her sisters had found something but Piper was still doubting the chances. If Chris had _years _to figure out what had happened to her son, coming up with barely anything, then how realistic was it for her to believe that they had solved the riddle in _one _night? Not very realistic; but Piper was a mother, she was allowed to hope.

"No, we couldn't find a thing." Paige admitted in annoyance as her eyes flicked over to a still pacing Phoebe for a moment before she sighed. "I mean, we found possible curses that a demon could have used and there _are _spells; but none of it makes sense with how we saw Wyatt in the future." Seeing Piper's look, Paige explained. "They either take affect immediately or they shouldn't be powerful enough to affect Wyatt."

"I see," Piper said wretchedly as she rested her cheek in her palm before her eyes widened as she looked over at Paige. "The fact that they go after Wyatt as a baby, before his powers are fully developed, have an affect on that?" She questioned when she saw Paige being to think it over, "I mean, at such a young age he wouldn't be able to fight off as strong of a spell…could he?"

"I don't know," Paige admitted as she pondered over just how strong her nephew was at this age; they needed someone who had seen this all before. Something that immediately crossed Chris off the list; he was two years younger than Wyatt so he would not remember anything about Wyatt from this age. But… "What about Leo?" Paige asked as she looked at Piper with a growing smile on her face, "I mean Future Leo. He's seen all of this before, right? Maybe he could help us understand just how powerful this…_thing _would have to be in order to get to Wyatt at this age."

"Maybe."

"Have you talked to Future Leo yet?" Paige asked as she placed a comforting hand on Piper's knee. Seeing her sister shake her head though, Paige sighed as she smiled at Piper in sympathy. "Sweetie, this is your chance to know. He's been through all of this; if you just talk to him, I'm sure he'll tell you _something_."

"No, he'll just tell me the same thing that _our _Leo has been telling us since we saw Wyatt like that." Piper answered simply as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "He'll tell me that _we _did our best and it was something that we couldn't stop which _does not _make it better, Paige." Piper ranted, inhaling a deep breath of air before looking at her baby sister with tears shining in her eyes. "They don't understand that it means that our _best _wasn't enough. That it won't be enough."

"It will be enough Piper," Paige promised as she smiled at her oldest sister. "And we will save Wyatt and Chris." The half-witch added when she saw how Piper let out a deep breath at those words. "What happened to Chris, it wasn't your fault, Piper."

"But it was on some level, wasn't it?" Piper asked simply as she took a deep breath. "I mean, half of that crap that he went through wouldn't have happened if _I _had been able to control _my _son." Piper took a deep breath as she looked over at Paige once again. "And I know I couldn't have stopped it then but…"

"It doesn't change how you feel." Paige finished; knowing how Piper was feeling. Closing her eyes, the youngest Charmed One allowed several thoughts to cross her mind as she thought of all of the things she would have done differently if she had just known half of what she knew now.

Seeing Paige slowly beginning to doze off, Piper sighed as she shook Paige gently; causing the younger witch took at Piper with wide eyes. "Paige," Piper said slowly. "You should go get some sleep, I can deal with my neurosis and Phoebe's - you need some sleep."

"There's no point," Paige admitted as she sat up straighter. "Even if I tried to sleep I wouldn't be able to with all of this swimming in my head, I told you that. Everything we learned, it was _way _too much for me to process in less than a day. And I need to know what happens to Wyatt," Paige looked at Piper with pleading eyes. "You're not the only one feeling guilt over what happened to Chris, I _need _to make this better somehow. Piper, there is _always _a way and we _always _find it. So that's what I need to do."

"But you can't do it alone," Piper pointed out as she sent Paige a warning glare. "And you can't _not _sleep. If you let yourself become exhausted you won't be able to help and you'll be useless," Piper said gently. "And _that's _when this thing is going to go down."

"Demons are inconvenient," Paige muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't I know it," Piper chuckled as she patted Paige's knee. "But it's something we have to get used to because they're _always _going to be there - I don't see them going away any time soon, Paige." Paige groaned at that knowledge, knowing there was some truth. "See, and now someone finally understands why I try so hard to have a normal life."

"You can't fight destiny forever, Piper." Paige muttered. "Just like we couldn't avoid the truths that Chris was trying to tell us forever."

"Doesn't mean I couldn't try."

"And you gave it a _very _good try." Paige acknowledged as she stood us, stretching as she looked down at Piper. "So, where is Future Leo anyway?" The half-witch asked as she arched an eyebrow at her older sister. "Might as well tell him to start getting together any knowledge he would deem important; he's only here for forty-eight hours. Might as well use him while he's here," Paige frowned. "Actually, it's less than forty-eight hours now."

"Yeah."

"So, do you know where he is?"

"No, I haven't seen him since Leo and I walked in on _Future _Leo and Chris having an argument last night." Piper admitted, something that made Paige's mouth drop open as she fell back onto the sofa with a _'what?' _expression on her face. "Yeah, after that Chris went into your room and Future Leo orbed away."

Paige bit her lip. "How _bad _was the argument?"

"We don't know, we only heard the tail end of it." Piper admitted as she rolled her eyes, "actually we didn't even hear that. I have no idea what it was about, I asked, but both claimed it was nothing. I know they're lying, but I don't want to push Chris more than I already have."

"Well, what _did _you hear?"

"Angry yelling."

It was then that the sound of two distinctively raised voices could be heard walking up the stairs; one sounding like Charlie and the other being one of the Leo-s. A fact that caused all three sisters, even Phoebe who had stopped her pacing, to look over at the door as they waited for the two to walk in the attic.

"Angry yelling like that?" Paige asked.

"Oh my God, Leo!" Prue shouted at the top of her lungs as she charged into the attic, Future Leo on her heels as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what the big deal is; Chris will be fine on his own. He always has been," the half-witch roared as she whirled on her heel to send her uncle a hate-filled glare. "So will you relax already?"

"No, this is different and you know it!" Future Leo snapped as he narrowed his eyes at his niece, not even acknowledging the other three women in the room; he simply wanted to know why he had not been informed _immediately _after Chris had run off. "He's not thinking clearly and he's going to get himself hurt!"

"Well, I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than you should be." Prue said firmly as she crossed her arms across her chest, one of her delicate eyebrows arching in her uncle's direction.

"Damn it," Future Leo muttered as he ran one of his hands through his greying hair before huffing in Prue's direction. "Will you just do me a favour and stop trying to tell me to relax?"

Prue's eyes rolled on instinct at those words, a part of her knowing that she was never going to get through to her uncle at this rate. Whether he wanted to admit it or no, Chris was _just _like his father sometimes - meaning that they could both be annoying and stubborn to the point that it annoyed the half-Cupid to no end.

"I didn't _tell_ you to relax," Prue pointed out stubbornly as she smirked at the older man in front of her. If there had been one thing that had survived from her childhood, it was the enjoyment that the half-Cupid felt when she taunted her Uncle. As a child, she had never passed up an opportunity to ridicule the man in front of her, it was the only thing she could do as payback for what he had done to Chris. Moreover, even Wyatt and Melinda and Piper on some level.

Seeing how the two visitors from the future braced themselves for another batter of the lungs, the three sisters present frowned as they shared a look before looking back to the on coming fight that was bound to occur in front of them. It was obvious that Charlie's loyalty was with Chris, something she had made clear the night before, but it appeared as though she too hated Future Leo. Or at least, she wasn't willing to associate with him - all for Chris.

"It's what you meant," Future Leo pointed out obstinately as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A part of him was ecstatic that when he left that Chris would have someone like Prue to watch out for him. Nevertheless, at the same time, how was _he _supposed to make amends with his son when Prue kept him from his son? Better yet, how was he supposed to work things out with Chris when his son was hell-bent on avoiding him by taking refuge in the Underworld? Somewhere where he could very well be killed.

"Damn straight it is."

Tears of frustration appeared in stormy jade eyes as Future Leo struggled to suppress his anger. Not that keeping his anger to himself was something that was new to him; ever since he had become an Elder he had been forced to learn to keep his emotions in check. He was an Elder, something that was meant to come above all else, and that meant that he was forbidden to allow for his emotions to get the best of him. He was supposed to be numb to it all.

Seeing the cloudy look in her Uncle's eyes, Prue huffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms across her chest before heading over to the book, flipping through it while her mother and aunts looked between the two from the future in pure confusion. No doubt they were trying to identify reasons for the half-Cupid's hatred of the Elder. Some detail that they did not know other than the obvious pain that Future Leo had put Chris through.

Which was true. Prue didn't know when it had happened, but at some point she had decided that it was her Uncle Leo's fault for the world being the way it was. While it was unfair to blame it all on the Elder, it seemed just to Prue. If her Uncle hadn't chosen the Elders over his family then he would have been a good father to Chris as well as his other two children. But Chris was the main one, if the Elder had just been there for Chris, had answered Chris' calls, then the Charmed Ones wouldn't have been lost so early on. Maybe with the Charmed Ones alive they would have been able to save Wyatt from the beginning.

"You can stop staring at me at any moment, you know." Prue muttered as she flipped through the book. She needed something to do with her hands, something to get her mind off of the concern that she and her uncle shared for her cousin. Something that she wouldn't admit to the Elder before her, but the concern was there.

"Sorry," Phoebe said honestly as she sighed, realising that she knew nothing of the young woman in front of her. All she knew was the minor details that they had learned last night, as well as the knowledge that she cared deeply for Chris. That was all they knew of her and Phoebe had no idea how to approach any of the visitors from the future.

Recognizing an awkward silence when they happened, Paige clasped her hands together as the moments continued to tick by. Seeing that no one else was planning to break the silence; the red-haired woman looked between the two.

"So, Charlie." Paige began slowly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion when the young brunette frowned and looked up at her - her brown eyes shining in mistrust. "Just out of curiosity, do _you _know where Chris is?"

The half-Cupid frowned suddenly as she pondered over the question. The answer was _no_, she did not know where Chris was. Well, she knew that he was down in the Underworld but her cousin had not felt inclined to tell her which coven of demons he would be terrorizing today. Moreover, despite how she was trying to play it off, convincing her uncle that he had no reason to worry, Prue was worried.

Chris hadn't told her of any leads that he had; surely the younger of the Halliwell brothers had been looking into _something _before their family from the past had decided to invade his memories but Prue didn't know who or what it could have been. And it was useless to ask the sisters if they knew because they had apparently _hated _Chris prior to seeing his memories - a fact that the half-Cupid refused to believe. There was no way that they could have _hated _Chris. He was their family.

And whether they knew it or not didn't change the facts. Chris _was _their family, and the bond was there, one that they probably didn't understand but one that existed. There was no way for them to hate Chris, their hearts wouldn't let them no matter how hard they tried; a feeling that Prue knew all too well. Over the past eight years, she had tried time and time again to hate Wyatt; to at least convince herself that she hated him but it hadn't worked. She always had and always would love Wyatt - he had been there for her over half of her life. There was no way for her to _not _love him.

Just as there was no way for Chris to not love the members of their family from the past. Though she hadn't been there long enough, she knew Chris well enough to know that he was separating the two times in his mind. To him, Piper wasn't his mother just as Paige and Phoebe weren't his aunts - in this time he considered them to be _just _the Charmed Ones. Only Leo was the same - he was a useless son of a bitch.

Nevertheless, eventually Chris' blocks would come crashing down and he would realise that they _were _their family and he needed them. Until then though, Prue would simply play Switzerland and try and stay neutral between both sides; not wanting to piss off her future family, nor did she want to lose Chris' trust. Simply because she would be on his side if it came down to it.

That was, if the son of a witch would have the common decency to _tell _her where he was going. The thought alone had Prue's eyes narrowing in annoyance as she hesitated on a page of the book, closing her eyes as she wondered where her beloved cousin was. She needed a way to find him but scrying was simply out of the question because no map existed of the Underworld - which was where the half-Elder had run off to - and there was no way for her to use a blood to blood spell without the past version of her family finding out that she and Chris were family. After all, there was no way they were going to let her wander around without at least _one _of them watching her.

Distrustful nuisances.

And what did you know; that was what she often called her cousins. Apparently, they took after their mothers more than she had ever realised. With that thought, Prue swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat as she closed her eyes as the severity of how much she missed them all hit her full-force. It had only been over a day and she already felt as though she was disconnected from the world somehow - as if they were the only things she had left to fight for. Which they were.

But they weren't _here_.

She was not alone though, she had Chris. Oh God, no wonder Chris was so uptight - he loved the family in the same way she did. He had been fighting for their family the entire way and he had been alone for _months_. The thought of it made Prue sick. No wonder he was taking the sisters' obvious annoyance with him so hard, in a way they had been his pseudo-family for months. They had been the only ones he'd had and they had never trusted him.

"Charlie?" Future Leo called out softly, his eyebrows furrowed when his niece looked up at him with shiny eyes, the unshed tears causing him to frown. The Elder secretly wondering what it was that had her so worked up; but by not knowing what it was, it demolished his ability to ask. There was a chance that whatever was bothering Prue was something that he was not meant to ask in front of the sisters. And as much as her kind of wished that the ones from the past could know who Chris and Prue truly were, he knew it was impossible. Not _just _because of the rules, but because neither of them would allow it.

"I'm going to find Chris," Prue decided as she backed away from the Book of Shadows and walked over to the bag that she had brought with her, the one that was still rested up against the attic wall where she had left it hours before. Ignoring the eyes that were boring into her, the half-Cupid quickly unzipped one of the compartments and removed several potions before shoving them into her pocket, smiling briefly as she walked past the sisters and her uncle. "See ya."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Future Leo asked simply, arching one of his eyebrows when his niece sighed and turned to look at him with a bright _fake _smile on her face. One that had him narrowing his green eyes as she shrugged.

"Don't wait up?" Seeing that her uncle was not amused, even though Paige seemed to find something amusing through this exchange since she was struggling to keep her laughter in by biting down on her lip. Nevertheless, Prue shrugged it off as a result of Paige's obvious exhaustion before she smirked, "oh right. I'll be home by curfew, no later than eleven, right?"

"You are _not _going to the Underworld alone."

Prue narrowed her eyes defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Chris went alone," she pointed out stubbornly, only to huff in annoyance as she frowned. "And when I find him - neither one of us will be alone, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about my _ass_," Future Leo hissed. "You're just as reckless as he is! And I _will not _let the both of you run off for hours at a time without me knowing where you are or if you're alright. You're not going."

"You're forgetting that you don't have any authority over us. And even if you did, we're both adults now." Prue pointed out, brushing past her uncle but before she left the attic, she sighed and looked back at him. "So just do what you came here to do - talk to _them_. And leave Chris alone, Leo. I mean it."

"Wait!" Phoebe called when she saw the retreating form off the young girl, her lips elevated downwards when the half-witch turned to look at her, her own mouth turned down into a frown when Phoebe sent her a shy smile. "Leo's right, the Underworld isn't safe."

"Considering the world I grew up in courtesy of Wyatt," Prue began bitterly, not even caring when she visibly saw how her entire family winced at the cruel sentence that had left the young brunette's mouth. They knew the truth; it was time for them to deal with it. She had. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"At least let one of us help out," Phoebe pleaded; her heart cringing softly when she thought of all of the danger that Chris and Charlie could be facing - of how helpless they would be if they were alone. A worry that the empath did not understand, but one that was too strong for her to ignore. "I'll come with you; you could use my help."

A mocking chuckle emitted from Prue's lips at those simple words, her mind flashing to all of the moments that she _had _needed her mother in her life over the past years. When Wyatt had turned, when her Grandfather had died, Melinda's death, her own sister's death - all instances where she had needed _her _mother. But that was a long time ago and _this _Phoebe wasn't her mother.

"Don't let your ego get the better of you," the nineteen year old retorted cruelly, allowing for all of her hurt and bitterness seep into her voice as she watched the smile vanish from Phoebe's face. "It'll get you killed one of these days," seeing her uncle's warning look, Prue rolled her eyes. "Besides I don't need _you_."

Though she didn't know why, there was something in those words that broke Phoebe's heart. Maybe it was because she could see how bitter and cold the war zone had turned Charlie over the years, or maybe it was the fact that the young girl honestly thought that she didn't need someone, but whatever it was, it broke Phoebe's heart as the obvious sign of pain graced her features.

"Hey now," Piper warned, her eyes narrowing as she regarded Charlie with a calculating look as she placed one of her hands on her hips. "Don't take that tone with her, Young Lady. This is still _her _house, and while you're welcome in it, I won't tolerate that tone. She was simply stating that it was dangerous and you _may _need some back up. You might need us and so may Chris."

Seeing the hurt that flashed in his niece's eyes, Future Leo knew what Prue's comment was going to be long before the half-Cupid's lips opened to allow the words to flow past their barriers.

"I honestly doubt it." Prue bit out, her voice steady, as the walls she had built around her heart prevented her from taking those words seriously. Nor did it allow for her to let them penetrate her heart, she wouldn't let them in. it would just hurt in the end. "Don't think that I, and especially Chris, need you now just because you had a change of heart."

"Charlie-!"

Prue shook her head as she finally left the attic, her shoes making an echoing sound on the stairs as she continued to walk on, not even bothering to turn back when she heard her uncle or future mother calling after her. One last comment leaving her lips as she held a transportation potion in her hands, dropping it at her feet as one tear formed in her brown eyes. "We haven't needed you in years." Then she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Back in the attic, the empath's heart sank at the statement as all of her previous concerns over Jason vanished from her mind as she turned to look at Future Leo with a distressed look marring her features. She didn't know how to approach Charlie, one who hadn't been at the brunt end of her hatred for months. If she couldn't face her, then how on earth was she supposed to face Chris. He would never forgive them that much was for sure. She did not know how to fix this.

"I don't know what to do," Phoebe admitted in a distressed tone when Future Leo smiled sadly at her; almost as if he knew something that she didn't. "I don't know how to approach her because she won't listen and I _know _Chris won't listen to us after all we did…"

"They'll listen eventually," Future Leo admitted softly. "You just have to give them some space and not give up. They need to know that you care; otherwise they'll never open up to you."

"But we _do _care, Leo!" Piper responded, annoyance marking her every word as the future version of her former husband turned to sigh, her brow furrowing when he shook his head softly at her.

"Because you care about _them_, or because you're feeling _guilty_ about what you saw and how you've treated Chris?"

Piper was speechless.

Future Leo nodded, "and _that_ is what you need to figure out, Piper. All of you do."

"Well, I don't care what they said - we're helping them." Paige said determinedly as she looked at her oldest living sister with a smirk on her face, "Phoebe and I will flip through the book and see if we can find out what Chris was looking at yesterday before…everything happened." The half-witch smiled secretly. "You, on the other hand, can go and ask this Leo those questions…"

Piper narrowed her eyes before sighing, looking over at Future Leo who nodded and turned to leave the attic, followed slowly by Piper who was still glaring at the two of her snickering sisters until they were out of her view.

"Have fun!" Paige called.

* * *

He needed to burn some of this energy; otherwise, there would be no possible way for him to function. Chris had been restless for days now, his anxiety only increasing when he had been sent back into his memories; his heart and mind praying beyond all hope that his identity wouldn't be found out. And that nervousness had remained in the brunette's system until he had made it back to the Manor; his exhaustion hitting him full force as his adrenaline levels dropped at record speed.

But hours later, the younger Halliwell brother only getting a few hours of restless sleep, the Halliwell son found himself waking up from a horrid nightmare; knowing that there would be no way for him to get back to sleep. As well as the fact that Chris knew that Prue would want to talk - something he didn't want to do at the current moment. That being the reason why he was in the middle of the Underworld hunting for Deirid.

But the fact that he hadn't found him yet was annoying the half-witch. Normally Deirid was fairly easy to find, simply because the demon tended to hang out in the same places in the Underworld. But apparently the demon had taken Chris' threats seriously during their last meeting.

Meaning that it was taking the half-Elder a little longer than usual to find the pesky little demon that had served as Chris' contact in the Underworld for several months now. But the fact that it was taking a little longer to find Deirid wasn't bothering Chris all that much, not as much as it would have any other day, not being able to find the lowly demon gave Chris a little more time to himself. Giving him more time to get his thoughts together; as well as giving him a reason to avoid the Manor where he was bound to be cornered by Prue, one of the sisters, or one of the two Leo-s. People that the young brunette didn't feel inclined to talk to at the present moment.

But it seemed as though fate, destiny or whatever you wanted to call it wasn't on Chris' side today and wasn't going to give Chris the satisfaction of not finding the demon right away. It was almost as though providence was trying to tell him that he should, that he _had _to deal with everything that had happened. But Chris _never _did as he was told.

"Hey Deirid!" Chris shouted when the demon's back came into view, the low-level demon whirling around as soon as he heard the half-Elder's voice, his almost-black eyes widening in both surprise and shock as Chris continued to walk towards the demon until he was right up in his face.

Instantly the demon that had previously been holding Deirid's attention shimmered out; sending one look of disgust in Chris' general direction before disappearing from the half-witch's attention.

"Chr-Chris?" Deirid stuttered when he noted that the annoying _pesk _that had been hounding him for months was back in the Underworld for the second time in just under twenty-four hours, undoubtedly wanting the information that he had sent the demon to find. But under a day was barely enough time to collect the information, especially in the Underworld - there were circles and circles of information, as well as a grapevine of gossip but it took a couple of days minimum to find out if any of it was true.

"You sound surprised to see me," Chris stated simply as he crossed his arms across his chest, his jade-green eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he took in the demon's appearance, fighting to keep the smirk off of his face when he saw how Deirid cringed under his fierce gaze.

"I just didn't think I would be hearing from you in a few days," the demon answered apprehensively when he noted that Chris was standing awfully close to him; far to close for Deirid's liking but he wasn't about to tell the half-witch that. Chris hadn't been lying the other day when he had said that he was at the bottom of the hierarchy with the other demons - the scum of the Underworld Chris had called it. But being that as it may, he was no idiot and quite enjoyed being _alive_. He wasn't going to make the mistake of saying something that would surely earn him a first class trip to purgatory. Not many demons made it back out.

"Well you thought wrong." Chris snapped, his eyes narrowing even further as he let out a deep breath trying to control his anger; but his 'relaxing' breath did little to ease any of the tension that the young brunette had been feeling since he had woken up earlier that day. "Some things have come up."

Deirid's eyes widened considerably at those words, looking almost comical as he gawked at Chris for several moments before closing his mouth and arching one of his eyebrows. "Anything that I should worry about? 'Cause you know, I'm kinda putting myself out on a limb here helping the likes of _you_." Seeing Chris' look he rushed to explain, "Not that _I _have anything against _you_, it's just that _your kind _aren't really held in high praise down here. If someone were to find out that I was feeding information to you…"

Chris nodded stiffly, not allowing any emotion to grace his features as he stared evenly into the demon's frantic eyes. Even before Deirid had began supplying him with information months ago Chris had known beforehand that the high-level demons would kill him on sight if they knew that Deirid was supplying the half-witch from the future knowledge of their plans.

But the Charmed Ones were also a threat for the demon, and as of right now Chris was the only thing that was keeping the sisters from killing him. If the demon came across their path at any other moment he would be sent to Purgatory faster than he could even think about fighting them off - so as long as he kept his mouth shut and didn't let it slip to the other demon's that it was _Chris _was he supplying information to.

"Nothing that concerns you, it's personal." Chris admitted stiffly, hating that he had to admit that aloud. It made him sound weak; this was not supposed to be personal. It was a simple mission that he had to complete and his emotions had nothing to do with it; which was a blatant lie, but one that Chris had been telling himself for so long that he honestly believed it.

"Really?" Deirid questioned, amusement lacing his voice as he smiled a cheeky grin at the half-witch.

Narrowing his eyes, Chris rushed to change the subject quickly. "Anyway, have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing really, everything has been pretty much _normal _since you asked me - _barely _a day ago!" The demon hissed in annoyance.

"Don't push me." Chris snarled his own lip curling to make him look almost evil as he held up his right hand and started to make a fist; a deadly smirk appearing on his face when Deirid grasped at his throat as he began to choke. His eyes wide with fear. "I've had a _really _bad twenty-four hours and I'm not above taking it out on you. So do you _want _to risk my anger getting out of control?"

"N-n-no."

"Didn't think so," Chris conceded as he released his old on the demon, taking a calming breath as he watched Deirid heave for several moments as he tried to get used to air entering his lungs again. "Now, are you _sure _that you haven't heard _anything_?"

"There _was _one thing; but it's nothing major."

"Out with it."

"The 'person' that I told you about, the one that thought that the Twice Blessed was too powerful…" Chris clenched his teeth in order to control his temper. "Well they have been overly quiet recently. Ever since the Order went after the precious itty-bitty baby they've been laying low," Deirid continued. "I think that they know that you're-"

There was a crash behind them and Deirid's face went pale as death while his eyes bulged, Chris taking a deep breath when he slowly slid one of the potions he brought with him into his palm, sending Deirid a meaningful look.

Nodding, Deirid shimmered away. However, a part of him hated fleeing from a fight, a result of the demon blood that ran through his veins, but he was merely a meagre demon and had no prayer of taking on the demons that had shimmered in. But something told the demon that Chris, on the other hand, was more than capable than taking care of himself. He would just have to make it up to the half-witch by staying alive and finding out some _useful _information.

"So _you're _the one who has been asking questions." A harsh voice growled from behind the half-witch, Chris sighing as he turned around slowly and saw that five or six demons were standing behind him, none of them looking pleased with him as their eyes narrowed into slits.

"And if I _am_?" Chris challenged as he slid one of the potions he'd brought with him subtly into the palm of his hand, his eyebrow arching daringly causing several of the demons to mutter cruel, snide comments among the mob of demons. The words such as _'cocky', 'foolish', _and even _'irksome' _being heard by the half-witch.

Seriously, who used _irksome _anymore?

"Then I'd say that you weren't a bright little witch," one of the demons huffed out, his battlescars marking his face seeming to make him see more threatening that even his sharpened teeth did.

Examining the demon, Chris noted that he was stood slightly in front of the others demons; something that wasn't overly noticeable but something Chris automatically noted because it was how Wyatt always stood in front of _his _demons in the future. All of which meant that Chris was having the honour of addressing this clan's leader - _great _just when he thought his day couldn't get any worst. Now he had to face off to an angry clan of demons and a territorial leader. Just what he needed.

"And why is that?" Chris replied smoothly.

"Because you're down here all _alone_. A brave move for a witch, I might add, but still a foolish one." The scar-faced leader commented as he began walking forward towards Chris, the rest of the demons remaining where they were stood while their leader began to circle Chris as if he was a vulture flying over a dead carcass. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The others demons chuckled and sneered when they were addressed; Chris fighting the desire to roll his eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind I have things to do, places to go; demons to vanquish." Chris shrugged, his grip on his potion tightening slightly as his green irises closed slowly, his glare almost looking menacing. "Plus there's the fact you scared away my little buddy just as he was about to tell me something; so now I have to find the bloody demon."

"Well, if you're looking for a demon." One to the right of the leader asked, an energy ball forming in his palm as he smirked at the half-witch - the blue light emitting from the source of power in his hand shining up onto his face and accentuating his pointed chin and hook nose.

Chris snorted. "Trust me, I'm more than you could handle."

"Is that a _challenge_?"

"Enough!" The leader hissed, looking back at the half-witch from the future with a frown marring his features. "I've heard of you - you're that annoying white lighter from the future, the one asking all of the questions. In the months you've been here it seems as though you've collected quite enemy list, I can't help but wonder how much I would get if I were to turn you into someone. That is, of course, if I don't take the pleasure of killing you for myself."

Chris fought the urge to snort again; knowing that there were several things that would happen if any of these demons were to kill him. Or even attempt it. Not only would they have three guilt-ridden Charmed Ones and a distraught Elder trying to make amends with the half-witch on their tail, but they would also have to deal with an angered father and a _really_, _really _pissed off empath.

In other words, they'd be dead.

And though he didn't know why, Chris even found himself entertaining the thought of what would happen if _Wyatt _was to find out. The thought almost had Chris shuddering at the thought - Wyatt would be livid. And without a doubt, the older Halliwell brother would find some way back to the past in a frenzy, just so he could kill the demons and save his brother, only to kick Chris' ass himself for being so reckless. Wyatt always had been an overbearing jerk. Sadly, now, overbearing also included _controlling_.

"You know what; I think I'd actually like to see you try." Chris taunted, a smirk gracing his features as felt his heart pounding against his ribs; in anticipation, not fear. He'd seen and lived too much in his life to fear _this _or to fear _these _demons. His fear was persevered for other, more meaningful things.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, _Boy_." The leader snarled, cracking his fingers as he gestured to the other demons behind him. "Otherwise I might think you're serious and allow for my brothers to have a go at you - the result I believe, would be disastrous. On your part anyway. To us demons, your demise would be a blessing."

"Didn't realise demons were religious."

"We're not, but we believe in the other forces that exist in this world; luck and creativity, for instances, just like everyone else." The leader said as he turned his back to Chris, only to pause when he heard something, instantly whirling around and catching the vial that had been thrown at his head before a smirk appeared on his face. "See, now you just proved me right." The demon gloated as he dropped the vial and stepped on it. "Brave but foolish."

The other demons chuckled.

The leader snarled, "Get him."

Seeing a demon charge at him, Chris raised his hand and automatically sent a bolt of lighting at the demon - the demon going up in flames before the scream that had been building in his throat even had the change to pass his lips. _That _caused the other demons to narrow their eyes as they paused in their movements.

Chris smirked.

Though there had been a time, a few short years ago actually, that the half-witch had not been able to use that power on demand, thanks to the constant pestering of his family Chris had finally relented and worked at it. And as each session went by, it became easier and easier to control until it almost became second nature to him. Much like orbing.

Add that to the fact that he was a tad bit unstable at the moment, at least in regard to his emotions, then the events that were about to take place had Chris itching in excitement as he waited for the next demon to make a move. Before he could face any of his family again - past _or _future - then he had to calm down, and nothing seemed more relaxing to Chris than vanquishing a clan of demons that would most likely just end up going after his family later on in the future.

It was practically a public service.

Seeing the glint in the half-witch's eyes, the leader of the demon clan, Ichele, saw the determination - the _fire _that was so rare in witches of today. Most often than not the witches of today were scared, fearing themselves to be evil if they indulged in their powers at all - but not _this _witch. Not the one from the future. The pure fervour in the half-witch's jade eyes held a fire that could have put the Source's onyx eyes to shame on a good day.

There was no way that this witch was going to back down, that much he could tell.

"You're more powerful than I had though," Ichele mused in amusement as the rest of the demons tried to wipe the looks of fear and astonishment off of their face, while their leader just nodded in approval. "But I've been around for several centuries, and to my knowledge _that _isn't a Wiccan power."

"Cross-breeding is popular in the future," Chris shrugged.

"So it seems. Are there only witches and white lighters?" Ichele asked, looking appalled as he asked his question. "Or should I fear that one of _my _clan while father a child that shares Wiccan blood as well."

"I don't know about your clan - but witches are fond of Cupids in the future." A voice said, causing everyone to frown until a loud whistle could be heard and everyone, including Chris, turned their attention to a pleased looking brunette who had her hands placed on her hips while her long, brunette hair fell down to her ribs. Her own eyes shining in anticipation as her brown ones met Chris' jade.

_Prue_.

"Hiya boys!" Prue greeted in a mock cheery voice, waving to the demons as she walked towards them, her eyes meeting Chris' serious gaze - causing her to huff in annoyance. "Don't look at me like that," she ordered. "They were driving me _insane_, and you're not the only one who happens to enjoy hunting demons."

Chris just sighed.

"Fine," Chris said simply as he gestured with his hands. "But can we just get this over with? I mean, this is _really _putting me behind schedule and the clock to doomsday is ticking!" The half-Elder said dramatically as he smiled tightly, "_tick tick tick tick…_."

"Sheesh, don't get your panties in a twist." Prue snapped as the demon seemed to nod in agreement before splitting, half of the demons marching towards Prue while the other half stalked towards the half-Cupid, causing Prue to arch an eyebrow when an energy ball appeared in each of the demons' hands. "Come on, do you _really _want to kill _me _- _witch_? Can't we talk about this?"

Watching as all of the demons released their energy balls, Prue sighed and squinted her eyes together, sending two of the energy balls back at their representative demons while she raised up her right hand to absorb the third one; a power that was limited to her, a mix between her father's powers and her mother's own empathic powers.

Smirking as she watched her hand emitted bright pink light before she sent the energy ball at the demon, twice the size it had been, Prue smiled proudly when the other demon erupted into flames as his screams filled the caverns, causing the demons that Chris was fighting to look over at her in surprise - giving Chris the distraction to reach up behind a demon and slit his throat with an Athame that he kept handy at all times. The demon blew up into flames, the sound of him gurgling on his own _black _blood causing Prue to scrunch her face up in disgust.

"Ewe, that's a little gross."

"Pay attention!" Chris ordered, rolling his eyes when he saw how Ichele _dared _to aim for Prue when her back was turned. Watching through narrowed eyes, Chris huffed and sent another stray demon that had entered the fight into the path of the energy ball, sending Ichele into the wall while the other demon erupted into flames. Looking at the leader in disgust, Chris scoffed. "And I'll deal with _you _after."

The bastard had aimed at Prue - and _no one _got away with even _trying _to harm his family.

"You chose the _wrong _day to try and pick a fight with _me_." Chris growled, narrowing his eyes at the lone remaining demon, Ichele, and stalked towards the demon who was trying to scurry away. Raising his hands, Chris used his telekinesis to send the demon flying into the cavern wall, pinning him there until he was right up in the demon's face - ignoring Prue when she called out to him. "Let this be a lesson," Chris's voice rumbled deep in his throat. "If _anyone _dares to go near someone that I love - they're signing their own death certificate. And so are you, I expect you to spread the word."

With that, Chris dropped his hold on the demon, watching as he quickly shimmered away while the half-Elder bent down to pick up his abandoned Athame - feeling his cousin's gaze on him the entire time. Causing Chris to let out a breath before looking up at Prue, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"There _is _such thing as overkill, Chris." Prue chided.

"Uhuh," Chris muttered as he looked over at Prue in annoyance. "Says the one that actually starts a _conversation _with the demon before she kills them."

Prue narrowed her eyes, trying to look annoyed but the smile that was threatening to appear on her face was almost enough to give her away. "I don't know about _you_, _Perry_, but I was taught manners growing up. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was rude to _not _introduce yourself?"

Chris' eyebrows raised ever further. "Did anyone ever tell you that it was rude to _play _with your _food_?"

Prue sighed, "_You _win."

"I knew I would," Chris gloated, his cousin smiling genuinely when she noted that Chris seemed a little more relaxed than he had been earlier. Apparently, all he needed was something to take his anger and frustrations out on; and demons had always been his outlet. Not the best outlet in the world, but it was one that worked.

"Well, this sucks. Now I have to hunt down my contact all over again." Chris sighed. "Demons _suck_."

"Mhm," Prue agreed, only to frown when she noted how Chris' expression became confused as his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes glancing up to the ceiling as a look of pure annoyance graced his features. Something was wrong. "Chris, what is it?"

"Leo is calling me."

"Leo as in, _Leo-_Leo, or your Da-?"

"Don't finish that statement, _Charlie_." Chris bit out as he sent her an angry look, "and it wasn't him. It was _this _time's Leo. But I don't know why he'd want to see _me_."

"Well you have to go," Prue pointed out as she crossed her arms, smirking when Chris groaned. "Don't act like that - you _know _you have to. It could be important."

"Or it could be him feeling the need to spout off his usual BS again."

Prue sent him a look.

"Fine," Chris relented as his cousin walked over and held onto his arm, looking pointedly at him; signalling that she wasn't letting him face this alone. And despite the façade of irritation that was gracing his face - Chris was relieved that she was coming with him. And something told him that Prue knew that too.

* * *

Wyatt's Mansion; 2026

Wyatt couldn't help the strangled shout of frustration that fell from his thin, parted lips as he slammed his fist down onto the table in front of him. Why was it always the best laid plans that fell short? That was something that the blond Twice Blessed witch had been asking himself a lot over the past seven years - ever since he had claimed regime over the Underworld and the magic of realm of magic as a whole. For a time though, the question had subsided and had been buried under all of his chaotic thoughts and plans only to arise once more a few months ago.

When Chris had left the future; running back in time on a foolish mission.

It was with his baby brother's absence that Wyatt was once again plagued by the question - _where had it all gone wrong?_ And in all honesty, it was an honest question. It wasn't as though he had set out to have his family turn their backs on him; it wasn't as though he had wanted for them to divide - brother against brother. All he had ever done was _for _his family - to make them safe, to _keep _them safe for the simple fact that he wouldn't survive the loss of another family member.

And how had they repaid them?

Chris had betrayed him, leaving him alone in the world corrupted by hate and anger that he, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell himself, had created. With Chris, the rest of his family had left him - all except Ana which Wyatt had been grateful for - far more grateful than he had ever admitted to being. His friends had also come with him; Caleb and Emily. But Emily had left as well.

Emily; his best friend, his confidante, the girl he had always held on a pedestal, had left him. One of the few people who had always expected to be there for him, through the thick and thin, had lost all faith in him as a result of one action - one moment of anger on his part.

Anger that was once again coursing through his veins because of this latest action of treachery. Though he tried to bury it, all he could feel was anger. Nothing could remove its infectious presence from his mind, body, or soul. The anger filled him; making him feel the need to hurt someone. Just to get some release. It needed to be released - it was the only way for him to become focussed once more, but he was not going to let his anger get the best of him. Not this time.

That was why he had opted for hiding himself; in the shadows of his mansion far away from anyone else. Oh yes, the blond witch was proud to say that this time he was actually _alone _- something that was a rare occurrence for most days. But after trying every possible way; subtle hints, annoyed glares and furious demands - the Twice Blessed witch had finally managed to get rid of all of the tiresome minions.

Even Caleb could be nowhere to be found.

The half-manticore had been off to deal with some minions that needed to be dealt with; in other words, they needed to be smited from this earth and sent back to purgatory where they belonged. And while it seemed to be somewhat harsh - they had disobeyed his main rule, they had questioned his decisions. They had _actually _suggested that he should kill his brother.

Sure, they had not said it to his face, nor had they said it in his presence - but Wyatt Halliwell was no fool. He had eyes and ears everywhere - being who he was, he could not be too suspicious. Still, the fact that they had the nerve to voice their opinions on the matter aloud meant they were brave. Or stupid.

Shaking his head, Wyatt huffed in disbelief as he looked down at his bleeding fist; apparently, he had hit his fist off the table harder than he had thought he had. He really needed to learn how to control his anger. But it had been too much for one day.

"I need a vacation," Wyatt joked as he fell down into his black leather chair, clenching and unclenching his fist as he glared at his injuries - staring intently at the crimson that felt warm against his skin, its warmth contrasting to his heart just as the dark colour contrasted to his pale complexion.

The idea of a vacation, though a nice one, was also an unreal one. There was no rest for the wicked, nor was there any chance of him risking anything happening without his supervision. There was no telling what the demons would do if he were to take a step back, letting them do whatever they want. God only knew what they would do - that was if there _was _a God.

Something that Wyatt had begun doubting a long time ago. As a young child, his mother had always told him that there were angels watching over him and his family - keeping them safe. Something that a naïve, blond little boy had believed; knowing that his father was one of those angels and that Leo Wyatt would never allow anything to happen to his family.

As Wyatt had said, he had been a naïve boy.

But he could never take a break; despite looking almost identical to his father, Wyatt had sworn that he would never become his father. And he hadn't. he had never turned his back on his family - they had turned their backs on him. With all of this knowledge and evidence - where his demons got the idea of him being able to kill his own brother, Wyatt didn't know.

They had to be mad. He would _never _kill Chris…or would he?

Caleb had been right earlier when he had pointed out that there had been a time when Wyatt had thought they he would never be capable to commit such a vile act of killing his own brother. The blond never would have been able to do a thing before…_but now_?

He had thrown an energy ball at his own brother the last time he had seen him; but it wouldn't have killed Chris. It hadn't been _that _powerful. Would it have knocked some sense into the brunette's thick skull? Wyatt liked to think so. But _kill_? Never.

But as of late, it appeared as though Chris hadn't been the only member of his family to betray him by jumping back in time. And Emily had helped them in betraying him - if only he knew _who _it had been to betray him so fully. He needed to know that fact; he needed to know who it had been in order to understand why it had been them. Because as of now, he didn't get it in the least.

The knowledge that someone else who he loved had followed in Chris' footsteps by so completely opposing him, surprisingly gave the blond an uneasy feelings. A feeling that he never felt, or at least, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long while. For the first time his feelings were mixed - partly making him feel the need to hunt down Chris and his cohort and kill them for their betrayal. Another part of him was hurt.

Yes, Wyatt would go as far as to say that he was hurt by his family's betrayal. It was his future, his destiny to rule the world he created - something the elders had felt the need to continuously remind him _and _his family of right up until the moment that Wyatt had ordered the attack on the heavens.

And he had created his world. A world where his family didn't die for petty beliefs of good and evil, at least, they weren't supposed to, the blond thought sadly, as he thought of his fallen family members. None of their deaths falling on his shoulders - they would have died if they had just gone with him where they would have been protected. Safe.

Putting it simply - he was not supposed to be alone. Not that he was fully alone. He had Ana and Caleb but he yearned for the days where his family could be together, on the same side, as it was supposed to be. Despite his best efforts to rid their lives of it, they were once again fighting an imaginary war - a war against him. And as much as it pained him, it was a war that was going to get them all killed someday. And what pained Wyatt more was the fact that they were most likely going to end up being killed by _him_. Or an uncontrolled minion.

His family could have the world if they wanted it; but they chose not to join him. The fools.

The only reason that they had all lived this long was because they were his family, and he loved them. But they had crossed him and opposed him at every opportunity that came their way. And the fact remained that they were the only chink in his armour; the only ones keeping him from all that needed to be done.

It wasn't as though this was a choice he wanted to make, nor was it one he wanted to consider, but as the days went on they were forcing his hand on this decision. They alone had forced him to fight them; his own siblings, cousins, and friends. The people he had loved. The ones that he still loved, even though he would never admit that to anyone out loud. He loved them all, but at the same time, he couldn't help but to hate them; if only a little bit.

They were problems. Problems that he would someday have to deal with.

_Damn them_. They were doing this to him; he shouldn't have to be contemplating over his family's fate. From the beginning they all should have been ruling beside him; not testing his limits until they did something that he couldn't forgive. Until he had no choice but to kill them. _But they betrayed me. They _should _die._

Wyatt felt his azure eyes widen at the thought, unable to believed that he had just considered _that _of all things. Killing his family? _It's what needs to be done…_a little voice seemed to taunt from the depths of his mind, causing Wyatt to frown in thought. _But am I ready for that? If I killed them, there would be no going back_.

Could he kill his family; the people he loved?

"So, got any idea what Emily was doing in the Manor?" A soft voice murmured from behind the blond, causing Wyatt to jump as his head shot up; coming face to face with his cousin.

"No," Wyatt said simply, glaring at Ana when she smirked at him; out of all of his generation, only Ana had been able to sneak up on him during their childhood. A fact that had remained the same well into adulthood. Looking away from the brunette when he saw her walk over to take a seat in the chair across from him, hugging her knees to her chest, Wyatt sighed.

"And from the anger you're sending off, can I assume she got away?" Wyatt asked, arching an eyebrow when he saw the look of pure annoyance on Ana's face. A part of him knew that it was wrong for him to force the young brunette to track her twin sister; to be the assassin responsible for this, but other than Caleb, Ana was the only person he trusted enough. Aside from that, Ana was the only one that knew Callie well enough to get the job done. Or at least, that was what he had previously thought.

Wyatt sighed. "Ana, if you're incapable of-"

"I'm _not _incapable!" Ana snapped, sending a murderous glare Wyatt's way that simply left him unfazed. Sighing as she settled back into her chair, Ana fiddled with her fingers. "It's just that…without our _bond_," she whispered almost as if she were ashamed to bringing it up. "She's harder to track."

"You're the one who severed it."

Hearing the taunting tone to her eldest cousin's voice, Ana looked away in pain. "I didn't _mean _too," she admitted softly; only in Wyatt's presence could she truly act like herself - the person that the rest of her family believed to be dead. The _real _Ana. "But I couldn't be against her with it; she could read all of my thoughts, share all of my powers…"

Seeing the passive look on Wyatt's face, Ana rested her hand back; closing her eyes in shame. After all of these years, she couldn't believe that this still upsetted her. But it wasn't something that could be gotten over easily; as children it had been Callie and her against the world - with Henry Jr alongside them. For the most part though, it had been her and her other half, simply because their brother had been too much of a worrywart for them to involve him most times.

But all of that had ended when their parents had died. Unlike everyone else, Ana had seen the sense in what Wyatt was doing when he decided to avenge the deaths of the Charmed Ones. And the blond witch had been right; there was no good or evil. It was all a pointless war that allowed for more family members to die as the war waged on - them dying for the beliefs that had been planted in their minds. But Callie and Henry Jr, or rather, the rest of the family didn't see it that way - forcing Ana to have no choice but to sever the bond.

Whether it had been intentional or not, Callie had kept plaguing her mind with images; _frightful _images. And though Ana chose to believe it was intended, it didn't stop the images from haunting her. Every time there was a massacre - she would see what her twin had seen and it would inject self-hatred in her like a syringe.

But it all came down to the fact that Callie wouldn't join them; and Ana needed to be free of that life and the pain.

"You need to find her." Wyatt said softly, interrupting Ana's train of thought as her hazy brown eyes looked up to look at her cousin. "You need to find her and find out why Emily was in the attic."

"Why do _you _think she was in the Manor?" Ana asked, wary of her own question when she saw how tense Wyatt's shoulders were. Emily always had been a sore subject; as had Chris and Melinda and the rest of the family.

Wyatt shifted in his position, not comfortable with the idea of letting his mind wander to such a place; to allow it to contemplate how the blonde psychic had chosen to betray him this time. "She snuck in and went to the attic," the blond witch stated as he watched Ana's reaction - waiting for the implication of his words to sink in. Seeing Ana's irises widen, the Twice Blessed witched sighed - he knew that she understood. "Just as Chris had done when _he _went back," Wyatt growled. "Meaning someone went back, most likely to _him._"

"But…but _who_?" Ana choked out. She couldn't believe that another family member had dared to go back in time, but at the same time she couldn't help but fear for her own wellbeing. When Chris had left the first time, Wyatt had gone completely sideways, and the second time…he had been _livid_. Absolutely pissed.

Seeing the raw anger shining in the Twice Blessed's cerulean eyes, Ana leaned forward to rest her chin on her knees with one thought in mind - things were about to get a hell of a lot more tense around here. And with Wyatt's temper, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Unaware of his cousin's thoughts, Wyatt shook his head. "I have no idea," he admitted - not wanting to know why Emily had betrayed him now. Despite his hesitance to ponder the idea though, he intended to find out the _why_. "It's _your _job to find out why -go." The blond narrowed his eyes. "_Now_."

Hearing the patience in Wyatt's voice dissipating, Ana nodded before willing her petite body to dissolve into millions of blue and charkle coloured orbs - the ever annoying jingling sound indicating her departure.

And that was when Wyatt allowed for the breath he had been holding to escape his lips. He knew that he was being tough on Ana; hell, he'd been tough on her from the moment that she had joined him but Wyatt was no fool. He knew that he had been shorter with her lately, snapping at her whenever the situation called for it. And regretfully, even when it didn't.

He was letting his temper get out of control.

Something which had proved to be a _very _bad idea many, many times in the past. It was his temper that often made him say things that he didn't want to say; made him do things he didn't want to do. But it wasn't something he could help - but he would have to learn how to. If he was going to figure out who went back to help his traitorous brother, or how to get his brother back; he needed to have a clear head.

Sure, the blond Twice Blessed witch had been driving himself stark raving mad over the past few months as he tried to think of a way to bring home his wayward brother, but none of his ideas seemed up to par. One plan to get his brother to return had already failed; the next one couldn't.

But no matter how hard he tried to concoct a way to get Chris home, Wyatt would be come frustrated with the knowledge that it just wouldn't work. The simplest plan would to go back and get the little runt himself; but Wyatt Matthew Halliwell _was not _jumping through a portal, not even for Chris, until he had some sort of plan to retrieve his brother. Hell, not until he had a _back-up _plan; something he would surely need if Chris were to once again refuse to come home willingly. Which for some reason, Wyatt believed to be a _very _high possibility.

_Annoying runt_, Wyatt grumbled mentally before he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before he ended up doing something that he would regret later. After all, he _really _didn't want to blow up his mansion.

Sensing a familiar presence in the room though, a low growl rumbled deep in Wyatt's throat. "Not now, Caleb."

"Wow, it didn't take you long to figure out I was there this time." Caleb observed as he walked out of the shadows, a bright smile lighting up his face before a though crossed his mind - his smile instantly falling as his eyebrows furrowed. "I guess I'm losing my touch then."

"One could only hope," Wyatt muttered.

"This actually sucks," Caleb deadpanned as he plopped down on a comfortable chair and smiled at Wyatt, one of his dark eyebrows arching as he took a deep breath. "So, Mr. All-Powerful," the half-manticore started as he formed an energy ball and began tossing it back and forth between his hands. "What are _we _planning now? And…what's with the annoyed yet slightly angered look on your face? Who pissed in _your _Cheerios?"

Hearing the light, teasing undertone in the half-demon's voice, Wyatt found himself clenching his teeth together as he counted backwards from ten slowly. _Very _slowly. Trying with all of his might to resist the powerful urge to throw his friend across the room.

"I saw Emily earlier; she was in the attic in the Manor." Wyatt said in a cool voice, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice as he looked up at Caleb; almost cracking a smile when Caleb's energy ball instantly went up in a puff of smoke, the half-demon's face holding nothing but surprise. "But _she _didn't go back, it was someone else."

For several minutes, Caleb resembled a fish out of water until he blinked dumbly at Wyatt; surprise all of his face. Then suddenly, his shocked expression become one of anger - an expression that would have shocked all those who didn't know him, simply because Caleb was the most laid back of Wyatt's employees and was known for only happiness - as he thought of the all new low that the psychic had sunk to. Turning her back on Wyatt - _on them _- was one thing, but openly betraying them both like that was crossing the line,

The half-manticore sighed. "Do we know who?"

Wyatt shook his head; his mind had been trying to determine that from the moment he had seen his former best friend, to when Ana had asked him, right up to just then when Caleb had asked him the simple question of _whom_. He would get to the bottom of this though. Someone had to know who had gone back in time and Wyatt was going to find out whom - or at least, he would question them after Ana found them…

_Ana._

Thinking of his younger cousin, Wyatt felt a cruel smirk appear on his face as a light bulb went off in his head. How he hadn't thought of it before now he didn't know, but it was _brilliant_. It was time for him to send in _his _Trojan horse.

If Chris could be deceiving enough to send Callie in pretending to be Ana in order to get information, then why couldn't he do the same thing? Sure, it lacked creativity but it was ingenious - the Resistance would never suspect it.

All he needed was for Ana to sneak in, find out who had traveled back in time, and then come back and give him a full report; giving him, more information on what he was dealing with. The smirk on the blond witch's face grew. Simply _genius_.

"Thanks for letting me in on the plan, Wy!" Caleb called out bitterly to himself as he watched the taller blond's body into millions of black and blue orbs as he disappeared from sigh - running off to wherever his thoughts had led him.

Standing up, the half-demon tried to fight off a yawn as he shrugged; looking around one last time before shimmering off to his own room for a much-needed nap. When Wyatt needed him, the blond witch would come and Caleb would be there - but in the mean time he would sleep and wait for Wyatt to catch him up on the plan

Because as of right now, not even God knew what insane idea had sprung into Wyatt's head.

* * *

As she walked out into the back garden with Future Leo, Piper could wipe the scowl off of her face as she thought of the position that her sister had put her in. She knew that the future version of Leo had information that they could use; information that they possibly needed but it didn't mean that _she _had to be the one to talk to him. Actually, she didn't _want _to be the one to talk to him. But she would, simply because her son's, her Wyatt's, future mortality could possibly depend on this.

No matter how awkward it was.

And it _was _very awkward.

Ever since she had split from the Leo in her time, seeing him had become increasingly difficult. From the moment he had accepted to become an Elder, Leo had slowly morphed into a person that she hadn't recognized, he wasn't the man she had married. The Leo she had loved never would have chosen the Elders over their family - which Leo had ultimately done the moment he had accepted to be one of _them_.

It was a great opportunity, and Piper would even admit that it was nice to have an Elder on their side now, but it was an opportunity that the eldest Charmed One wished that her…_whatever _Leo was now, had not accepted. If he had just turned it down, they would still be a family; Wyatt, Leo and her, along with her sisters.

That was what was making the impending conversation that she was about to have with Future Leo all the more uncomfortable. He held all of the future knowledge, answers to some of the questions that she wanted answered more than anything, but was too afraid to ask. Not only because she was sure to get a response of "future consequences, but because a part of her was unsure if she actually _wanted _to hear the answers.

"You find this awkward too then," Future Leo commented as he and Piper both fell down onto the steps that rested outside the old Victorian door that was original to the house. Hearing the past version of his wife chuckle, a small smile lit up the Elder's face as pain shone in his jade green eyes - his green orbs looking to the sky as he released a breath.

"Just a little," Piper admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck and closed her chocolate-brown eyes as the cold November air hit her arms, her breath visible in front of her as the temperature dropped slightly. "It's just…I don't know how to - I mean, you…_we_-"

"I understand."

Glancing over at the Elder, Piper pursed her lips together as she took in the older Leo's features and took note of the somewhat passive look on his face. It was a look that she had long ago learned to associate with Leo; a look of pure calmness and a self-control that allowed for him enter any situation with a clear head. However, unlike _her _Leo, there were signs of obvious strain on Future Leo's face. Strain undoubtfully from the having to watch his son, _their _Wyatt, grow into something so evil that Piper rarely recognized him.

_Wyatt_.

She needed to know the answers; Piper had to know what it was exactly that had caused her son to drift so far from the path of good in future years. If she knew that much, then maybe there would be a chance for them to stop it - because she would not rest until she was sure that her son and future family were safe. All that was missing was that one piece of the puzzle - they knew what Wyatt had become in the future, so they knew the how, and they knew the when. All they needed was to know _who _had gotten to her innocent little son, and the _why_.

But the Chris from the memories had already hinted at the _why_. He had said that Wyatt had turned sooner than had been intended, that her blond haired son hadn't been meant to turn to evil until he was into his adult years but something, something so traumatic had caused the Twice Blessed witch to turn sooner than the _who _had expected or planned. And from what she had heard, it was an incident that one did not like to talk about opening; after all, in the memories Chris had referred to it as _the event_.

_The event _had to be something of some significance. But for the life of her, Piper couldn't bring herself to ask the future Elder just what the event had been. It obviously had been dreadful, especially if it had led her son to the path of evil, and Piper was unsure if her heart would be able to bear it. Now more than ever since her mind and heart still hadn't learned to deal with the other knowledge that she had been introduced to yesterday.

"So," Future Leo began softly as his jade green eyes continued to gaze at the hazy sky above; the Elder refusing to allow for his irises to drift over to the woman he had been dreaming about for eight years. The woman who he had loved more than he had ever loved someone before - except for his children. The woman he had let down. "Paige mentioned that you had some questions."

Piper's head bobbed up and down in a slight nod as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, being who they are, Paige and Phoebe stayed up all night looking for a lead on Wyatt; not that I blame them. I couldn't even catch a wink last night, but everything they found either took _immediate _effect - instantly ruling that out."

"And the others?"

"Seemed to be…too _weak _to affect Wyatt in anyway." Piper admitted as she finally looked over towards Future Leo, frowning when she noted that he was once again avoiding looking at her at all costs; something that had both her heart sinking while she could feel her curiosity peaking. Nevertheless, she did not dare to ask why - she needed to stay focussed on the task at hand. "That was when we got to talking; the fact remains that _we _don't know how powerful Wyatt is at that stage. I mean, we know that he _is _powerful, but before we saw those memories…I could not imagine him being any stronger. But now…?"

"It's overwhelming." The future Elder finished off, sighing as he braced his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his palms as he stared intently at the stone walkway leading back to the three wooden chairs that he could vividly remember sitting in at one point, watching a four year old Wyatt run around intently with his ball while he giggled loudly, a small green-eyed brunette at the tender age of two struggling to keep up with him. But those times were long gone.

"Yeah," Piper breathed out. "I mean, the power he has in the future…it's scary."

"You used to say the same thing when he was growing up," the Elder commented softly as he shook his head, a shy grin lighting up his face as he recalled how much _his _Piper had freaked out when Wyatt had been three years old and had the intelligent idea of bringing all of his toys alive. "Every time he got a new power you used to rant on and on - it being the _exact _same spiel every time." He closed his eyes at the bittersweet memory, "it got to the point that I just accepted and let you seethe until you were done."

A frown marred the Charmed One's face. "Was I really _that _bad?"

"No, you weren't bad at all. You were just worried, and a little scared." Future Leo shrugged, "you were being a mother. And a damn good one if I say so myself - but I _may _be a little biased. Who knows."

Hearing those words, Piper chewed absently on the bottom of her lip as she thought of what the Elder was saying; his words not sounding quite as hollow as _her _Leo's had. Maybe it was because _this _Leo had seen everything first hand, had actually seen the down spiral of their family and still believed that she had been a good mother. All of that making her slightly more inclined to believe him.

Still, the knowledge that she had been a good mother still left her feeling uneasy; as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped into the pit of her stomach leaving her slightly on edge as she thought of the future years to come. Her mind pondering over just how powerful her son would become, how Chris and her son's other friends would come into their lives, who Chris' family was, how all of their lives would be once the future was saved.

"Can I ask a question?"

Future Leo nodded at Piper's question. "Yes, but I may not be able to answer. Though I want to tell you everything, I've already told you that there _are _future consequences to think about. I know that you might find it hard to believe that there are some things worth protecting in that hell, but there are. Not many, but the few precious few mean so much that I would never risk them in anyway, I'm sorry."

Narrowing her brown eyes into slits at the simple statement, Piper leaned back slightly as she pondered over a way to state her question in such a way that it wouldn't be such a delicate question for her to ask. But regardless, she needed to know. And sitting back in the sidelines, though it had been her way back when she had simply been the _middle _sister, becoming the eldest and a mother on top of that had changed her - meaning that she wouldn't be pushed aside easily. Especially not where her family was concerned, the wellbeing of her family was something that she did _not _take lightly.

Her family meant everything to her; without she would be nothing. She had been younger when her mother had died, but she remembered the pain she had felt when her sister Prue had died like it had been yesterday; simply because she had been living with the pain since then. It was a pain that would never subside, but it was a pain she never wanted to add to. It was that conscience thought that made up the eldest Charmed One's mind for good. She had her answer.

"You don't have to give specifics…but _roughly _how powerful would this thing had to be to get to Wyatt? At this age?" Piper asked, worry seeping into her voice as her eyebrows creased in concern as she wondered what she and her family would have to face in order to assure that their family stayed together. "I mean, he has his _shield_."

Hearing Piper's question, Future Leo placed his face down in his hands, rubbing his face furiously to wipe away some of his exhaustion as he contemplated over just _how _powerful this thing would have to be to get to his son. The opportunity had been there - with Chris' impending birth the entire family had been in an uproar as they prepared for his arrival, more stressed out than Leo had ever thought possible because of Piper's lack of the added…_perks _that she had had when she'd been pregnant with Wyatt. Still, Wyatt had almost been _two _years old by the time baby Christopher had been brought into the world; and saying that Wyatt was unable to care for himself was a full-blown lie.

"Piper, I couldn't tell you." Hearing the sound of Piper's sigh, the Elder pressed his lips together. "But I can honestly tell you that by the time he _was _attacked, Wyatt's powers will nearly be twice as strong as they are now. He doesn't receive any new ones for a while, but the ones he has now matured at an alarming rate."

"So, we're talking about someone just as powerful as the Charmed Ones?"

Future Leo pressed his lips into a tight line as he thought it over. "No, more so. Think more along the lines of the Source. _That _is how powerful this thing has to be; or at least pretty darn close. And that's what has me stumped - I remember that time of my life easily, we were looking for threats anyway and nothing popped up on the Elders' radar or our own. So whoever it was kept their tracks hidden. "

Piper tensed a little as she thought of what he was saying, something standing out in the back of her mind as she turned to glare at him ever so slightly. One thing standing out in her mind. "Why were we looking for threats then anyway?"

The way that Future Leo tensed at her question had Piper's eyes narrowing ever so slightly; her expression matching Wyatt's future expression in ferociousness as she waited for the Elder to answer her question. Something that would have to be after the expression of being a deer caught in a headlight left his face - apparently he hadn't thought she would pick up on _that _tiny detail.

"Piper - that's _one _thing that I _can't _tell you."

The fire in the eldest Charmed One's eyes began blazing. "Leo-!"

"_Piper_," the Elder said as just fiercely as he looked at her in exasperation, her annoyed look not even bothering him since he had seen it so often in the future. All of the incidents being when he had missed some sort of family function that he _should not _have missed; most concerning Chris. "I _can't_."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I can't!" Future Leo burst as he stood up and began pacing around and around, a frantic look in his eyes as he looked at Piper for the first time since he'd been the past; the look he was receiving chipping at his fragile heart. "Why can't you accept that?"

"Because this is about _our _son, Leo!"

"You think I don't know that, Piper?" The Elder snapped bitterly, "I _know _that this is about our son, don't you worry about that. Nothing is more important to me than my family and ensuring that _that _hell doesn't happen again. I can't tell you - telling you would put _him _at risk."

By now, Future Leo was pretty sure he was talking more so about Chris than his older brother; but risking the conception of his son was something that he would _not _risk. He hadn't been there for Chris as much as he should have been, but he _did _love his son. And risking Chris was something that he wouldn't do - he would not value one son over the other.

"How, Leo? How would telling us put _Wyatt _at risk?" The angered brunette demanded as she stood up, one of her eyebrows arching when she saw how the Elder was clenching his teeth together as if he were trying to keep himself from bursting. "So there are future consequences - I honestly don't care at the moment. How do you know that _not _telling us won't cause even _more _harm? Are you willing to risk that?"

Future Leo sucked in a deep breath, his eyes dropping sadly as he despairingly shook his head. "Don't accuse me of caring more about the rules than my family, Piper. You may not understand it, but what I'm doing is _for _my family. For _your _family."

Piper opened her mouth to respond; her heart aching when she saw the obvious pain that he was going through. No matter what time he was from, she knew that family was the most important thing to Leo. She had never meant to accuse him of putting anything before that; he was after all, a family man. And a dedicated on at that.

"Don't Piper," Future Leo said, brushing past her as he headed back into the house, more concerned than he previously had been about Chris and Prue. As if his little quarrel with Piper had not been enough to have the Elder worried, the growing worry in his gut was. Something was wrong - call it parent's intuition, but he knew something somewhere was wrong. "Just _don't_."

Piper couldn't do anything but watch the broken man walk away, one question running through her mind; _where did everything go so wrong?_

* * *

Leo sighed as he stood on the very top of the Golden Gate Bridge; a place where he had always felt some sort of comfort. Even before he had separated from Piper, hell even before he had _met _Piper, there had always been something soothing about standing on the top of the bridge and gazing at the lights of San Francisco.

It had always been the Elder's place to get lost in his thoughts; to allow for his mind to become clear of all of the thoughts that were running rampant through his mind. That was why the Elder had found himself wasting the day away, sitting on the high red beams, processing everything that he had learned in Chris' memories. Memories that _he _had wanted to see in the beginning, but ones that he now wished he had never bore witness to.

For now, he actually _cared _about what happened to Chris; something that seemed to over complicate things in ways that Leo himself didn't understand. _Not _caring was so much easier, and as bad as it was, the Elder almost wished he could go back to it but he couldn't. Knowing what he did now, _not _caring was impossible.

"What'd you want, Leo?"

Hearing the sound of Chris' voice, Leo nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around, coming face to face with _Charlie _and Chris, both of which were sitting on the red-coloured beam, smirking at him in amusement. An action that Leo would have previously scolded them for, but the small smile gracing Chris' features seemed to make the young man look years younger -making Chris look his actual age, that the Elder didn't have the heart to be upset in the least.

"I wanted to talk," Leo said simply as he leaned against the beam, looking up at the two half-witches who were sharing a look, almost as though they were talking with their eyes, before they looked back at him, shaking their heads. "What?"

"_Future consequences_," Prue said simply - knowing that whatever the past version of her uncle was going to ask to talk about was going to be something that they _couldn't _talk about. It was just easier to remind them of that fact before the conversation before it even started.

"I _know _that," Leo said with somewhat of a smile gracing his lips as he glanced over at Chris for a moment - his heart aching when he saw how tense the young man seemed to be. All signs of the laidback attitude that he'd possessed when he orbed in with _Charlie _was now gone, just because he was in the Elder's presence. But something told the Elder that it would take Chris a _long _time to become comfortable around them.

"Then what'd you want to talk about?" Chris asked.

"I have something to ask you," Leo answered slowly as he looked up to look Chris in the eyes, something about those eyes seeming familiar to him - but as soon as the thought appeared in his mind it was gone as the serious manner engulfed them once again. "And you don't have to worry; I know that you can't reveal things about the future, but I have to know. I mean, you were close to Wyatt…was it…I mean, were there…did we-?"

"Learn to speak English," Prue quipped, only to frown when Chris sent her a silencing look.

Looking back at his would-be father, Chris nodded in understanding; knowing all too well what it was that the Elder was asking. "The answer is _no_, Leo." Seeing how the Elder's face fell at his words, the half-witch sighed, cursing the heavens for the fact that he felt the _desire _to be _nice _to _Leo_ of all people. "It wasn't _all _bad."

Leo looked up at that, his lips quirked up into a small smile as he searched Chris' eyes for any sign that the young boy was lying. Not seeing any, the Elder let out a deep breath of relief and nodded, feeling as though a million pounds had been lifted off of his shoulder. That was what he had been worried about; and _had _been worrying about all day, he'd been afraid that it had _all _been bad.

"Really?" Leo breathed out.

"Really," Prue assured. "There were some times that I'm pretty sure that all of you wanted to lock all of the kids up and prevent them from ever leaving the house because you worried that much because of the trouble we_-they_," Prue corrected when Chris subtly nudged her with his elbow. "Got into so much trouble - but there were good memories."

"I was afraid that there wasn't."

"You're forgetting that you only say my memories from the age of _thirteen _onward," Chris reminded gently as Leo nodded. "You didn't see the first years and you didn't see _every _memory throughout the years - you only saw the ones that the potion chose, that it found important, for whatever the reason. The past eight years have been hell, but there were _some _good times."

"And that's why you came back?"

"Yeah," Chris confirmed, a small smile appearing on his face - despite how awkward he was finding it to be having a _civil _conversation with Leo. Especially since the Elder had done nothing but accuse and question him since he had arrived in the past - it seemed as though things truly were changing. "Some things are worth fighting for."

Leo nodded, and then, for the first time since Chris had showed up in the past, the Elder and the young half-witch, as well as _Charlie_, all sat in silence and looked over the city - each one of them absorbed in their own thoughts. Each one of them knowing that things were still in need of repair; but between the three of them, things had taken a _baby _step in the right direction.

-TBC-


End file.
